Uncovering Love
by dibdab4
Summary: Aspiring writer Charles Carson is still healing in the aftermath of WWII. As he begins to construct a book based on a collection of journals left by a distant relative, he uncovers the tale of a secret love just as he meets a woman who has the potential to either fill or break his heart. AU that will incorporate Downton characters. Not my characters, but I love them deeply.
1. Barley and Apples

**A/N: This is my first time writing younger versions of Elsie and Charles. Charles is 38, Elsie 32.**

 **And warning: Cute dog alert!**

Yes. This would do. This would do quite nicely.

Having been given the keys only minutes before by the landlady, Charles Carson walked around his new flat, the steps taken by his large feet echoing between the hard wood floors and the high ceilings. The morning light from the window facing the street drew him like a moth to flame and he knew at once this was where he would station his large oak desk from which he would author his first novel. Looking over his shoulder, he quickly determined his small dining table would easily push against the far wall with one of its leaves dropped, giving him room for three of the four chairs, thus eliminating the need for him to purchase a new desk chair.

The small settee he had inherited from his grandmother would sit nicely in front of the fire place, and he could set his large leather arm chair near it, allowing him a comfortable place to sit and read one of the many books he had collected. The housing for his vast collection had, in truth, been his sole reason for choosing the flat. Twelve feet tall and requiring even his six foot two frame to use a ladder to reach the highest shelves, the writer had instantly fallen in love with the unusual built-in cases that buffeted either side of the fireplace.

Standing in the middle of the large room, he paused, determining whether he could hear any noise from the street or the flat above him but was met with only silence. The spaciousness of the flat, as well as the quiet were in stark contrast to the cramped, noisy quarters he had occupied in London. While both cities still exhibited reminders of the recent war, Charles felt he was a in a different world. The lack of industry pollution and the daily hustle and bustle of the larger city had exhausted him. In this new place, however, he felt he could finally breathe for the first time in three years.

Halifax was a city still deep in recovery from the hundreds of German bombs that had ravaged and wrecked it in the previous years and 1948 was still a time of ration books and recovering heroes in England, of which Charles Carson was one.

Three German bullets received during a fight in the battle for Caen in June of 1944 had left him with a metal plate in his hip and a tendency towards shyness, although he fought to maintain his proud and strong posture while constantly dogged by his painful, halted gait. In truth, he was seeking an escape from all he had known before the war and this move from London to the north promised a respite from well-meaning, but patronizing acquaintances, as well as the ghosts of his past; all but one, and it was this particular ghost on whom he had pinned his hopes.

* * *

Barley had been particularly clingy that morning, his small furry body warm and comforting against hers in contrast to the cold fall air that filled her tiny basement flat. It didn't help that she would rather do anything than go in to work that day. Mr. Tufton was a sweaty, pudgy bore who couldn't keep his hands to himself. Elsie Hughes had become quite aware of this fact over the last month she had spent working for the food supplier, her position as his clerical assistant and all around girl Friday earning her several gropes and unsolicited comments. She would have walked out the first day, but jobs for women were hard to come by all over England and Halifax was no exception. Given her circumstances she had no choice but to endure the man's unwanted attention in order to collect a paycheck.

Her sister's face flashing in her mind followed by the thought that if she had gone another way she would have already been up for three hours having milked cows and cooked a large breakfast for a brood of children and a large Scottish farmer husband, Elsie resigned herself to her day, sighing as she rolled away from her small companion, his whimpers earning him a quick kiss on his furry head before she slipped into her dressing gown.

Within twenty minutes she was dressed with a modicum of makeup applied and her auburn curls tamed so that they framed her face. Slipping on her green felt coat, she dropped an apple into her pocket before putting Barley into the small stairwell that ran alongside her building, a locked gate keeping the pooch from escaping to the street, but allowing him fresh air and a very small patch of garden on which to do his business.

"Be very good and I will bring you treat!" Elsie promised, her Scottish r's rolling along with her clipped plosive consonants. With a sweet smile and pat to the dog's head, she slipped from the gate, moving quickly along the walk, pausing only briefly as she heard the loud sputter of a large lorry pulling up behind her.

* * *

Charles had just stepped up to the window when his eyes landed on a woman in a green coat passing his window, her auburn hair shining in the sunlight. He would have continued to watch the striking figure had a large lorry not pulled up at the same moment. Turning, Charles' largely forgot about the woman, his attention now focused on getting to the door to welcome his belongings to their new home.

By two o'clock, the movers were gone, leaving him with a flat teaming with boxes and crates, although his desk, table, leather chair and settee were now placed relatively where he intended them to stay. He decided to leave his bedroom for last. He could get by with a bedroll atop his naked mattress for one night, as well as make a short trip to the chippy he had spotted a few streets over for dinner, thus allowing him to also ignore the small kitchen and its contents for the day.

He made good progress, filling one of the bookshelves in a little over two hours. A remarkable feat given his compromised hip and the countless trips up and down the dark wood ladder; its doppelganger awaiting his climb on the other side of the fireplace. The autumn sun quickly retreating and his tummy rumbling as a reminder that he hadn't eaten since breakfast at eight o'clock that morning, Charles washed his hands before straightening his tie and donning his coat and scarf in order to make a quick trip for fish and chips.

* * *

The air was crisp and leaves crunched beneath his uneven steps as he tried to ignore the extra twinge that plagued him given the cooling weather. He was rounding the corner when he was almost run down by a familiar whirlwind of auburn curls and a flapping green felt coat uttering a tirade in a glorious Scottish brogue.

"…pat me on the bum, I'll smack you upside the head, you…you…big oaf! Coffee, Elsie love! My suits, Elsie love. My wife wouldn't know, Elsie love…"

The tirade continued as the woman passed Charles, nary even looking up at him as he all but gawked at her. Not knowing what possessed him to do so, he turned to follow her, rounding the corner just in time to see her huff around the side of the building next to his own. A grin found its way onto his face as he realized he had just met his first neighbor.

The walk to the chippy was pleasant. Finding comfort in his anonymity, Charles was pleased that his unusual movement drew little attention from passersby. One older woman had given him a smile, but it had consisted more of warmth than pity which boosted his morale regarding his choice to move to a place where he didn't know a soul.

* * *

Upon his return, he was surprised to see a familiar shade of green fixed on the steps on the other side of his own. The proximity of the two buildings left him little choice in acknowledging the woman and he felt his stomach tie into an unfamiliar knot as he approached. Her body in less motion, he was able to get a better look at her face, noting her elegant nose and large blue eyes rimmed with thick lashes. As taken as he was with these features, it was her smile that truly captivated him. A full plump lower lip was topped with a thinner one above, although both were ruby red and outlined a dazzling array of straight white teeth. Now less than ten feet from her, he realized the source of her mirth. In her lap was a small gray terrier about the size of a bread box, its front paws resting against her chest as it happily panted up towards her face.

"You are the best boy, you are, my sweet one!" Her accent so sharp and percussive earlier was now melodic and soothing as she cooed at the animal.

"Hello." Charles stopped at the bottom railing of his steps, careful to keep his distance so not to startle either the woman or the dog.

"Hello." The woman offered politely, but carefully as she regarded him.

"I don't mean to bother you, only I just moved in." Charles pointed his empty hand towards his building. "I moved in today, as a matter of fact. I suppose we're neighbors?"

The woman took a moment to regard the man in his entirety. While most people were struck by his height, it was the warm eyes looking into her own that Elsie noticed first. They were a beautiful mix of brown and gray with flecks of yellow and copper which glowed in the setting autumn sun. He had quite a pronounced nose, but it was regal in its size and placement above his gently smiling mouth. While the attention of strange men usually earned a rebuff from the spirited young woman, she didn't feel threatened by this one.

"I suppose we are." Elsie tucked Barley under her arm as she rose to offer her hand. "Elsie Hughes."

"Charles Carson."

His hand fully enveloped her small one, its warmth and gentleness causing a shiver to go up her spine as she returned his squeeze. "And this is Barley." The small dog wiggled, excited by the presence of the stranger, as well as by the enticing aroma coming from the man's paper bag.

"Hello, boy." Charles politely held out his hand to the small animal, allowing it to get accustomed to his smell before patting its head.

"He doesn't usually take so kindly to strangers, Mr. Carson. You should be quite chuffed."

"Ah, well then, I am, although I think it might be my fish and chips that are earning his favor." Charles took a deep breath, mustering up his courage before adding, "I don't mean to be presumptuous, but there is far more here than I should eat by myself. Would the two of you care to share?"

Elsie took a breath. Her natural instinct was to politely refuse and excuse herself from such an offer, but she found herself drawn to the man, his deep voice soothing and his physical presence comforting.

"That is incredibly kind of you. I am afraid I don't have much to add." Suddenly remembering the apple in her pocket, she fished it out. "I do have this."

"A perfect ending to our meal."

Elsie smiled beckoning for him to sit next to her on the step as she set Barley next to her, his small paws resting on her knees as he continued to inspect the man and his fragrant parcel. His pronounced limp didn't go unnoticed by her, but it didn't induce a sense of pity within her, but rather, respect and appreciation for his perseverance and strength. She had witnessed several young men return from the front, their bodies altered either physically or mentally so that they were tormented shells of their former selves. Charles Carson, however, not only exuded an air of dignity, but also strength in his determination to move with his shoulders pulled back and his head remaining high, although the effort was clearly taxing.

He had carefully regarded her reaction to watching him walk, expecting her eyes to turn away or take on a pitiful cast, but to his surprise, she merely offered a warm, encouraging smile as she held his gaze.

Conversation came easy for the two as they shared in their newspaper wrapped dinner, talk of being strangers in a strange town opening up avenues of pleasant observations as they uncovered small facts about one another.

"So you taught, fought and now are going to write?" Elsie asked before biting off the end of a chip.

"That about sums it up. I taught history at an all boy's school in Essex after I graduated from University and then joined the war effort. Took a hit in Normandy," he indicated his injured hip, "…and now I am going to take some time to write a book, or at least attempt to write a book. And you? How does a Scottish farm girl end up in Hallifax?"

"I suppose I ran away."

While the answer was short, it was successful in piquing Charles' curiosity. "Were you being chased?'

Elsie's lips betrayed a small grin, "Chased by a life I didn't want you might say. I didn't want to be my mother and I didn't want to marry a man like my father."

Charles didn't respond in hopes that she would carry on with her explanation.

"I have a friend named Beryl who runs a tea shop with her sister. She lives in the flat above me," Elsie indicated with a tip of her head before continuing, "…and she knew of a position that was available with one of the companies that supplies the tea room with goods. I came to visit Beryl, was interviewed and hired. I rent my little flat from her sister and spend my days typing and answering phones."

"Mrs. Philpott? She is my landlady, too." Charles didn't want to upset the smile she now gave him, but couldn't forget the tirade he had heard coming from her lovely mouth earlier. "You don't like your boss, do you?"

Elsie glanced up at him in surprise. "Why do you say that?"

Charles swallowed hard before asking, fearing he might offend the one potential friend he had in Hallifax. "I passed you on my way to the chippy earlier and you were upset. He doesn't treat you well?"

Slipping a bit of chip to Barley, Elsie couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye as she answered. "No, he doesn't, but I can hold my own, Mr. Carson."

Charles gave her a gentle smile, "I see." He bit his tongue, unsure how to continue. Part of him wanted to insist she give him the man's address so he could go box him around the ears, but another part simply wanted to reach down and feel her soft hand in his again. Propriety always his guide, Charles simply offered a small piece of fish to Barley.

"I believe you have made a new friend, Mr. Carson." Elsie watched as Barley now rested his paws against Charles' knee. Outside of Beryl, the dog had never warmed to another human, but his quick acceptance of the large, seemingly kind man delighted her.

"Perhaps, in time, I will make two." Charles' words shocked himself and he quickly blushed as she smiled back at him.

"Any friend of Barley's is a friend of mine, Mr. Carson."

"Thank you, Miss Hughes."

"And, if you don't mind watching him for a moment, I will slip inside and slice up our apple."

It was a simple thing, but somehow hearing the word "our" slip from her lips lit a fuse inside of him. The sway of her green coat now out of sight, Charles grinned as he looked down at the little dog and whispered, "I am in deep trouble, Barley."


	2. How Are Things In Glocca Morra?

Climbing into his worn bedroll upon his large, soft mattress, Charles Carson bent his arm behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and whispered the words, "Elsie Hughes" before falling asleep on what was his first night in his new flat.

One building away and two floors down, Elsie Hughes climbed between the sheets of her narrow bed, her small furry companion snuggling against her as she sighed, her brow creased with worry as she whispered the words, "Charles Carson."

* * *

The sound of knocking woke Charles from a sound sleep, his eyes blinking repeatedly as he tried to acclimate himself to his strange surroundings. Suddenly remembering he was in his new flat in Halifax, he groaned with the effort of pushing his legs over the side of the bed, his hip always most bothersome in the morning.

"Coming! I'm coming!" Managing to pull his robe over his vest and pajama pants, he opened the door to find a beautiful, but worried face looking up at him.

"I am terribly sorry, but Beryl was already gone and Barley doesn't get on with anyone else…" Elsie's voice caught in her throat as she took in the sight of the large, sleepy man. His hair was ruffled so that an errant curl rested on his forehead, his gentle eyes beneath looking at her with such kindness. She had never been in such close proximity to someone she found as desirable as Charles Carson.

"What is it? Is he alright?"

Elsie smiled, shaking her head as she regained her composure, "Oh, he is fine. I just…I forgot it was already Friday and I have to stay late at work, but the radio just said the temperature would be dropping quite a bit in the afternoon. I hate to leave him cooped up all day, but he can't stay out if it is too cold."

"I don't have to do anything today but unpack. He is welcome to stay with me or I can get him this afternoon, whatever you need."

Elsie looked close to tears, a combination of relief and gratitude overwhelming her. "I am making such an imposition and you hardly know me."

Charles gave her a warm smile, "It is absolutely no imposition and I know that you love your dog dearly which tells me you are wonderful person."

Elsie fought to keep her breath steady as she took in the kind words uttered from his soft, inviting lips. "If you are sure you don't mind? It might be easier for me to just bring him over with his lead. Could you possible take him out a little later this morning and then in the afternoon? I promise he won't be much trouble. I already fed him. Good lord, Mr. Carson, I truly can't believe I am asking this of you. It is terrible of me."

Charles chuckled at her frazzled state. "Let me slip on my coat. Take me to Mr. Barley and you can be on your way. We will be fine, I promise."

Barley was dancing around on his hind legs as Charles approached the gate, Elsie soon appearing behind the dog with the lead in her hand. "He is more excited to see you than he ever is to see me." His lead securely attached, Elsie opened the gate and handed the leather strap to Charles. "He is very well-behaved, I promise." She had barely walked five feet before turning around. "Are you really sure?"

"Go to work, Elsie Hughes, so I can cuddle your dog and spoil him with treats."

Shooting him a playful grin, Elsie crouched on the ground as she beckoned Barley to her, "Be so, so good and don't tear anything up or make any messes, alright?"

Charles walked close enough for Barley to reach Elsie, the dogs tail wagging as he ran back in forth between the two humans.

"Thank you, Mr. Carson."

"Charles." He bravely offered.

"Thank you, Charles."

"You are welcome, Miss Hughes."

She laughed over her shoulder as she began to make her way down the path, "Elsie!"

"Have a good day, Elsie!"

Biting her bottom lip, Elsie didn't turn back but lifted her hand in a wave as she feared her beaming smile would betray the mounting feelings she had for the man who now enjoyed the view of her swaying hips.

"I'll say it again, Barley. Deep trouble."

Bending down to pick up the pup, Charles tucked him under his arm before making his way back to his flat, a smile equaling the wattage of Elsie's breaking across his face.

* * *

The day flew by as Charles and Barley enjoyed one another's company. Short walks outside broke up the drudgery of unpacking, as did singing along with the wireless he had unpacked that morning. Barley apparently appreciated Charles' deep baritone, merrily barking and yipping as he ran in circles when Charles sang along with the likes of Frank Sinatra and Bing Crosby.

They were singing and yipping along so loudly with Dick Haymes' recording of "How Are Things In Glocca Morra" that Elsie's early evening knock on the door went unheard for more than a minute.

Quickly switching off the radio, Charles moved as quickly as he could, finding an amused Elsie patiently waiting on the other side of the door.

"I am so sorry! How long were you knocking?" Charles face glowed with a flush as he looked down at her apologetically.

"Since you, 'asked each weeping willow and each brook along the way…" Elsie sang the words in a pretty, light alto before bursting into giggles. "I don't know whose version I enjoyed more, yours or Barley's."

"Were we very loud?"

"I could only hear you when I got to the corner," Elsie teased as the little dog began running in circles around Charles' legs, stopping now and then to rest his paws on Elsie's legs before beginning another circuit. "Hello, my sweet boy. Have you behaved?" Elsie asked as she bent down to pet the excited pup's head.

"Good as gold. In fact, I am quite hoping it will be cold enough next week for him to keep me company again."

"Oh, Charles, I wouldn't ask…"

"I am offering and it would be you doing me the favor. It was good to get out and stretch my legs and I don't remember the last time I had such a pleasant day."

"Well, only if you are sure. Have you eaten?" Elsie produced a bag from behind her back. "I hope not. I owe you dinner at least for saving my bacon this morning."

Charles shook his head, stepping back to offer her entry into the flat. "You don't owe me a thing, but I would happily share in your dinner if you would let me at least supply the wine."

"Deal."

Charles shut the door, turning to find Elsie taking in the flat. "Still a mess, but my chum and I made quite a bit of progress today, I am proud to say. The kitchen is unpacked, all my clothes, and my books…" He stopped speaking as he observed the look of wonder now fixed upon Elsie's face as she stared at the two large book shelves. "…are all shelved."

"Did you rob a library?" Elsie playfully asked, her eyes still wide with awe as she looked at him.

Laughing, Charles admitted, "It looks like it, doesn't it? My father was a big believer in reading and I suppose he passed it on to me. I haven't had many friends in life and I think that is because I always felt I had plenty among the pages of my books."

Elsie turned back to the shelves, studying for a moment before responding. "I suppose you would find David Copperfield, Tom Sawyer and Phineas Fogg to be quite good playmates."

"I see you spotted my shelf of favorites, and yes, you are quite right."

"Jo March, Anne Shirley and…"

Charles grinned, "Let me guess. Jane Eyre?"

"Not even close."

"Elizabeth Bennett?"

Elsie pretended to snore.

"Oh, a Jane Austen snob?"

Elsie conjured a look of mock hurt. "I am no snob, Charles Carson. I just prefer Bathsheba Everdene to any of Jane Austen's young ladies."

"Ah, Hardy. We have something in common there."

Elsie moved closer to the bookshelves, her elegant fingers tracing the spines as she began to speak:

 _He was a gentlemanly man, with full and distinctly outlined Roman features, the prominences of which glowed in the sun with a bronze-like richness of tone. He was erect in attitude, and quiet in demeanour. One characteristic pre-eminently marked him- dignity…_

Several moments of silence passed before Charles managed to speak. "So you prefer Farmer Boldwood to Mr. Oak?" His voice was like that of a pubescent boy, breaking slightly as he struggled to maintain his bearings, affected by her recitation as he was. He shook his head, choosing to dismiss the idea that she meant to suggest he fit the profile she had just described.

Elsie waited a moment before turning around, willing the heat that now spread over her chest, up her neck and onto her cheeks to cool. "Of course I prefer Gabriel Oak, Charles. He was the right choice. I…I don't know why thought of that passage. Did you say something about wine?"

Charles nodded, forcing a friendly smile on his face to cover the desire he felt as he looked upon her beautiful face.

"Which do you prefer, red or white? My refrigerator hasn't been delivered, but I have two Chablis tucked in the window box to keep them cold or I have a Margaux that is quite nice. I don't know what you have in your bag."

Elsie looked down into her parcel. "I have an assortment of cheeses, sliced hard salami, a tin of smoked oysters, savory biscuits, olives, some rye bread and two pieces of chocolate cake courtesy of Beryl's tea room."

"A veritable feast if there ever was one. I say we plump for the Margaux."

Elsie continued to peruse the book shelf as Charles uncorked the wine. "Are you a wine expert, Charles?"

"I think that might be a slight exaggeration. I would say I appreciate wine and the experience it offers."

"Experience, eh? Would you care to explain?" Elsie now leaned against the kitchen door way, Barley tucked under her arm as she gently lifted her foot from her right shoe, flexing her arch and wiggling her toes.

Charles inhaled deeply at the sight of her stockinged foot pressing against her shapely leg, managing to turn back to the cabinet just before she looked up to catch him staring. "Please make yourself comfortable," Charles gently offered, his eyes closed as he faced the opened cabinet.

"My feet can only deal with these shoes for about eight hours and I am going on thirteen at this point. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Would you like some socks? I know the floor is cold."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Of course not." Charles quickly pulled two glasses from the cabinet and placed them on the counter before passing Elsie on his way to the bedroom.

"I am still waiting to hear about this wine experience, Charles."

"Ah, well, I just think there is more to it than merely swallowing it down." Charles reappeared from the dark bedroom, a pair of large woolen socks in his hand. "I believe these were woven from Scottish sheep so you should feel right at home."

Elsie smiled as she put Barley back on the floor before taking the socks.

"This will be quite the look…"

"Better than the look of a foot with missing toes from frostbite."

"Very true. So what is there more to do with wine than simply swallow?"

Charles poured a small portion of wine into the glass, swirling it before handing it to Elsie. "Just lift the glass to your nose and tell me what you smell."

Elsie did as she was told, lifting her eyebrows as her breath fogged the glass. "Grapes?"

Charles shook his head and laughed. "Do it again and see if you can detect different notes. Notes are the individual smells and tastes that compose the wine. Some wines have traces of fruit, some wood. Like perfume. Just concentrate on the smell."

Elsie bit her lip to halt a giggle. "Alright." Taking a moment, she inhaled deeply, her eyes closing as she took a few shorter sniffs. "I smell fruit. Black currants?"

Charles nodded with a grin, "Very good. This isn't one of the premier Chateau Margauxs but it is made in the same area which is known for its fruity wines which tend to favor black currants or plums."

"I think knowing you is going to be an education, Mr. Carson."

"I think knowing you is going to be a pleasure, Miss Hughes."

* * *

A fire blazing in the fire place and their feast of finger foods laid out on Charles' small table, the couple sat at opposite ends, Barley running back and forth between them in hopes of a table scrap or two.

"Tell me about your book, Charles."

Watching Elsie's delicate fingers pick and choose from their selection, Charles stayed silent before abruptly rising from his chair.

"Charles? I'm sorry, should I not have asked?" Elsie held her breath as she watched his limping form disappear into the dark bedroom, only exhaling when he finally called out.

"It isn't that. I just thought I might as well show you as well as tell you." Charles smiled as he returned to the room, a small stack of leather bound books in his arms. "This is only a few of the journals I was bequeathed from my distant cousin."

"Male or female?"

"Oh, very male. A butler as a matter of fact. He buttled for the Harkins family, the Earl of Morley whose estate is in Yorkshire. He was there from 1872 until he died eight years ago."

"Were you close?" Elsie took the journal he offered, running her hand over its smooth leather cover before opening the book to find pages filled with graceful penmanship. The date at the top of the page on which she paused was "March 30, 1896."

"Not close at all. He barely saw the family. I apparently met him a few times when I was very small, but I only remember one meeting. I was fourteen and he came to my grandmother's funeral. She was his closest living relative."

"So he never married?"

"No. Butlers, as a rule, rarely did."

"What was he like?"

"Tall," Charles laughed. "I was almost six feet by then and he had a good four or five inches on me. He was very…serious. Not in a cruel way, but in a…reserved way. He had a very deep voice and a very large nose, which made sense as I had always been told I was his spitting image."

"I think you have a fine nose."

Charles blushed slightly, unaccustomed to compliments. "Thank you."

"And you are going to publish these journals?"

"Not exactly. I thought I would read them and see if they sparked any ideas for a book. He lived through several wars, the sinking of both the Titanic and Lusitania, not to mention the Spanish flu, the introduction of the telephone and wireless, the automobile…I suppose I am hoping he will offer some insight into what it was like to witness the dawning of so many modern innovations, or at least learn what it was like to run one of those huge, grand households. He served kings and prime ministers, I mean there must be some sort of story to be told from his life."

"It sounds fascinating, but you talk as though you haven't read them."

Charles shook his head, "I haven't. I didn't want to try in London. Things were so…I was unhappy there and I didn't want it to taint this endeavor."

Elsie nodded, offering him an understanding smile as she realized she was looking at a kindred spirit. "When will you begin?"

"Monday. I am giving myself through the weekend to get settled into the flat, get groceries, that sort of thing and then I start in earnest on Monday."

"And you want Barley here while you write?"

"If you will permit it. He is a positive force, don't you think?"

"Oh yes. I don't know what I would do without him." Elsie reached down and gave the dog a loving pat on his head before asking, "So what sort of typewriter do you have?"

"I don't type."

A puzzled look crossed her face. "You are going to write a book and you don't type."

"Never learned. I suppose I will write it out long hand and hire someone to type it."

Elsie simply nodded. She wished she had the time and energy to assist him, but her trying days with Tufton left her both mentally and physically exhausted so she refrained from making an offer to help.

* * *

Their evening went by quickly as they shared more wine and interesting, easy conversation. Elsie's eyes grew wide as she glanced down at her watch. "It is after midnight, Charles! I am so sorry. We have overstayed our welcome, Barley!" The dog didn't move from where it lay sleeping on top of Charles' shoeless, but stockinged feet.

"You are both always welcome here, Elsie."

Elsie slipped out of the warm socks, groaning slightly as she pushed her feet back into her heels. "I will launder these and return them."

"You don't need…"

"I do and I will. And thank you again for taking care of Barley. He is obviously more than taken with you." She smiled as she reached down to lift the tired puppy into her arms.

"Let me slip my shoes on and walk you home."

"You needn't get out in the cold, Charles. I am only next door."

Elsie moved too quickly for him to argue and clad in her green coat, she waited for him at the front door before departing.

"I truly enjoyed the evening, Charles. The wine was wonderful as was the company." She held out her hand which he took between both of his.

"I enjoyed it so much, Elsie. I hope you do know you are always welcome and it is nice to know I already have a friend."

"I feel the same. Goodnight, Charles."

Charles squeezed her hand and time seemed to stand still for a moment as their eyes locked.

"I must go." Elsie whispered before slipping out the front door, her steps quick and light as Charles watched her until she disappeared around the other side of her building.

"Goodnight, Elsie," Charles whispered into the cold night air.


	3. Telephone Calls and Tea Rooms

**These two have be decided to be my constant companions this weekend. Not sure I can keep this pace with the work week, but will try to be consistent with further updates.**

 **The feedback has been so amazing and kind. You guys are beyond the best. XO**

* * *

Charles didn't hear from Elsie again until early Sunday evening. He was making his way down his steps as he saw her approaching from the direction of the bus stop, a valise in one hand and Barley's lead in the other.

"I was beginning to wonder about you two. Have you been on a trip?"

Elsie smiled, cryptically offering, "Only a short one." She quickly changed the subject, "I am glad I ran into you. Do you still want company tomorrow?"

Having reached them, Charles bent down to scoop Barley up in his arms, the small dog peppering his face with affectionate licks. "Absolutely! I can meet you out front if it saves time."

Elsie smiled and took a deep breath, her heart racing at a pace that matched Barley's enthusiasm at seeing Charles. "Quarter to eight? Is that too early?"

"Not at all. I need to discipline myself to working a full eight hours. Quarter to eight it is. And I can feed him if it would help?"

"Oh. Well, that would be lovely. Do you have the time now? I can get the food."

"I am on my way to make a phone call, but I will be back in an hour. Could I stop by then?"

"I'll bring it over. I need to return your socks anyway."

The thought that she didn't want him to visit her flat niggled at Charles, but he simply smiled. "See you in an hour. And I will see you in the morning, chum!" Charles ruffled the dog's head before returning him to the ground.

Elsie nodded as she passed him, glancing over her shoulder once more, a dazzling smile on her lips before she disappeared along the side of the building.

"I wish I knew what was going on in that pretty head, Elsie Hughes." Charles muttered to himself before making his way to the pay phone two streets over.

* * *

"Charles?"

"Hello, Robert."

"So you made it! How is it? Cold? Dreary? Terrible? You should come back to London at once."

Charles laughed at his old friend. "It is cold, but not too dreary and not at all terrible. How are you? How is Cora?"

"Wonderful. Everything is wonderful. Mother hates Cora and the feeling is mutual. If this wedding comes off without one of them killing the other, I will be amazed."

"I am sorry I am not there to witness the carnage, but I put my money on Violet."

"I am sorry you aren't here, too. A month ago, I would have also have bet on Mama, but Cora is holding her own."

"Good for Cora. When does her mother arrive?"

"The American invasion occurs the week before the wedding."

"Oh boy! I will be there two days before so we can have your stag do and then a day to recover before the actual day."

"I know you will have it planned and organized to a tee, my dear chap. And don't worry. I talked with Grigg and he knows neither he, nor Alice are to show their face in Belgravia the entire weekend."

Charles leaned against the wall of the phone booth, the mention of his former friend and ex-fiance taking the wind out of his sails. "Thank you for that."

"How are you set for money? Do you need a transfer into your account yet?"

Charles grimaced at the mention of money, knowing it was far easier to talk about when you had it than when you were the party who didn't. "I am fine. I have my savings and Violet set me up very well, Robert, for which I am ever grateful. I am calling her as soon as I get off the line with you."

"I am the one who is grateful, as is Mama. You know you need only say the word, Charles."

"I know. Thank you. Now go do something productive like kiss your bride to be, young man."

"Yessir! Be well, Charles, and I will talk to you soon."

"And you. Goodbye."

The line went dead as Charles steeled himself for a call to Robert's mother, the indomitable Violet Crawley.

"Crawley residence, Spratt speaking."

"Hello, Spratt. Charles Carson calling from Halifax for her ladyship."

"I will see if she will take your call."

Charles rolled his eyes and grinned as he thought about "Spratt the pratt," the moniker he and Robert had given the pompous butler when Violet had hired him many years before.

"Mr. Carson?"

"Good afternoon, your ladyship. How are you?"

"Quite well, Mr. Carson, thank you. And you?"

"I am well, milady."

"So you made it to Halifax? And your things?"

"Oh, yes. All received and accounted for."

"Very good. And have you spoken to Robert?"

"Only moments ago."

"I suppose he told you the American refuses to have Rosamunde as her maid of honor and is insisting on calla lilies in place of roses and pine for the centerpieces? A Christmas wedding with calla lilies? Who ever heard of such a thing?"

Charles hid his smile, not wishing for it to color his voice as he replied, "I am afraid he didn't. I am sorry she doesn't want Rosamunde. I suppose she has a relative she prefers?"

"Some cousin or other. Ridiculous. I have seen the young woman and she will ruin the photographs. She resembles a horse and I don't mean a thoroughbred, Mr. Carson."

"Oh dear."

"Yes, well, perhaps you can say something to Robert the next time you speak."

"I will, milady."

"Are you alright, Charles?" The older woman's voice softened as she employed his Christian name.

"I am, milady. Thank you. I think Halifax is just the change I needed and I have you to thank for that."

"Nonsense. I am merely your patron. The Medici's did it and so can the Crawley's. I only ask that you keep me informed of your progress and find some happiness, Charles."

Picking a short dog hair off the lapel of his coat, Charles smiled as he assured her, "I think I am on the right track to do just that, milady."

"Very good. Now I am afraid I must go. I left Isobel with my new maid and I fear she is filling her head with some of that Roosevelt socialist nonsense. Write me soon, Charles."

"I will. Please give my regards to Mrs. Crawley."

The receiver returned to its cradle, Charles looked at his watch to find he still had forty minutes to kill before Elsie would be over with Barley's food. Remembering having seen the Philmore Tea Room on the next street, Charles thought he would take a chance at meeting the famous Beryl Elsie had mentioned.

* * *

"I'm closed, love. We open at ten tomorrow morning."

Charles watched a portly, ginger haired woman bustling about the kitchen from the open back door, the scent of fresh bread making his stomach growl. "I don't mean to bother, but my name is Charles Carson and I just moved into number 6 on Chester Street. I believe I am your neighbor."

"Ah!" A happy smile filled the woman's face as she wiped her flour coated fingers against her apron. "Beryl Patmore. Pleased to meet you." She offered her hand which he warmly accepted. "Carolyn said she had rented the flat to a tall bloke. She wasn't kidding. I am sorry I haven't been around to meet you before now. Afraid I have been stuck here since Carolyn left town to visit my nephew's grave."

"I am sorry for your loss. I suppose he was a soldier?"

"Yes. Buried in a field in France is all we know, but she makes a trip on his birthday every year and places flowers somewhere in Normandy."

"I was more fortunate than your…"

"Archie."

"Ah, Archie. Poor chap. I have a steel plate in my hip from a skirmish in Normandy, but considering the alternative, I know I am very fortunate."

Beryl looked the man up and down, considering his age which she put at around 35-40 and his overall level of decency which she quickly determined to be immense; both observations leading her to immediately think of Elsie. "Have you met any of your other neighbors?"

"Only one, well no, I take it back, two." Charles corrected himself with a grin. " I have made the acquaintance of a lovely fellow named Barley and his owner, a Miss Hughes."

A wide smile broke across Beryl's face. "So you have met our Elsie. I hope Barley wasn't too much of a pest."

"Quite the contrary. I have been told that I should feel quite chuffed because up until meeting me, he only got along with you and Elsie. As a matter of fact, he is going to start staying with me during the day since the weather is turning colder."

Beryl fought the impulse to dance a jig, pleased to hear Barley was taken with the man, as well as the fact that that he and Elsie had advanced to calling each other by their first names. "And _Elsie_? How did you two get on?" The blush of Charles cheek along with a warm grin was all the answer Beryl needed. "Like a house on fire, I take it?"

Charles knew a matchmaker when he saw one, and therefore, chose his words carefully. "She is a very lovely woman, Mrs. Patmore, and I feel quite fortunate to have her for a friend."

"I see." Beryl lifted an eye brow. "Do you think you will happen to see her this afternoon?"

"I am certain of it. She is bringing over some of Barley's food for the week."

"Very good. Could I impose on you to do me a favor?"

"Of course." Charles tilted his head with curiosity as the little cook disappeared into the front of the shop only to return moments later bearing a small tray.

"I saved her an apple tart and was going to drop it by, but if you are going to see her, would you mind passing it on, or better yet, sharing it? You could pop it in the oven to warm."

"It would be my pleasure. And if your chocolate cake was any indication, I am sure it will be quite delicious."

"So you were the second piece of chocolate cake? Well, well…"The blush returned to Charles cheek as Beryl added, "She's never bought chocolate cake for a beau before."

"I wouldn't say I was a beau…"

"But you would like to be?" The words were out of the woman's mouth before she could catch them. "I am sorry, Mr. Carson. You must please forgive me. Elsie is very dear to me and I only want to see her happy."

Charles inhaled deeply, before speaking. "No apology necessary, but for now, I am happy to be her friend."

"For now?"

Charles couldn't help but smile at the dimpled woman. "For now."

"She's special, Mr. Carson. She doesn't think so, but she is."

"I quite agree and she is lovely and clever and beautiful, but I think she is a little skittish and I don't know why."

Hearing Charles' words induced a lump in Beryl's throat. "That is her story to tell, but I encourage you to be patient. She will be worth the wait."

Charles offered his hand, "Thank you for the advice. It was just what I was looking for."

Beryl smiled, squeezing his hand. "Happy to help. Now just let me get this wrapped up…"

* * *

Having knocked, Elsie stood on Charles' doorstep exactly one hour after their meeting. A brisk wind blew down the street causing her to shiver just as Charles opened the door. "Please come in, Elsie. Goodness! Where did that wind come from?"

"The Arctic by the feel of it. Thank you!" Elsie quickly stepped inside, happy to be in the warm room, which she soon discovered was filled with the delicious smell of something baking. "Did you bake? Whatever that is, it smells divine."

"That is actually a gift for you and I hope you are feeling generous and will stay a while to share it."

"A gift?"

Charles took her coat, inhaling her smell; a combination of Yardley soap and a floral fragrance with hints of vanilla that he had come to adore. "I used the phone box near Mrs. Patmore's tea room and had a few minutes so I stopped by to introduce myself. I was asked to deliver an apple tart to Miss Elsie Hughes and was encouraged to pop it in the oven when she found out you would be stopping by."

Elsie bit her lip, apprehension and anxiety filling her at the thought of Beryl alone with Charles. "Did she drill you mercilessly?"

Charles laughed. "I wouldn't say mercilessly, but I could tell she liked me. I think the fact that Barley likes me went a long way with her."

Elsie gave him a gentle, but cautious smile. She had no doubt Beryl had found Charles to be charming and handsome, but adding Barley to the equation meant she was now designing their wedding cake and thinking of names to suggest for their children. "I hope she didn't embarrass you. She is a dear woman, but can be a little nosey at times."

"I am quite happy to have met her. And as you once said, any friend of Barley's is a friend of mine."

"You may have missed your calling in diplomacy."

Charles let out a chuckle, "Perhaps. Now, I am waiting on pins and needles. Will you be sharing your delicious apple tart?"

"Of course."

"And would you care for a cup of tea to go along with it?"

Elsie smiled, passing him on her way to the kitchen. "Only if you build up your fire and let me put on the kettle. It is getting cold in here."

Charles watched her curvy frame duck into kitchen, finding himself to be feeling rather warm.

* * *

"This may be the best thing I have ever tasted in my life," Charles uttered before placing the last bit into his mouth.

Elsie leaned back in her chair, laughing as Charles' eyes rolled back in his head. "Good thing Barley will be keeping you active. I have gained five pounds since moving here and being subjected to Beryl's sublime cooking."

Charles swallowed hard, thinking that those five pounds must have been distributed in just the right places.

Elsie rose from the table. "I'll clear."

"No you won't. You made the tea and shared your pudding. I will do the clearing up."

"It is no bother, Charles." Elsie was reaching across the table to pick up his plate as her cuff rode up her arm revealing several small bruises that indicated someone's fingers had pressed deep into her flesh.

"Elsie? What happened there?" Charles reached out towards her.

Recoiling, Elsie quickly pushed her sleeve down so the bruises were covered. "I must have bumped something."

"It looked like finger tips. Did someone grab you?"

"No, no. It is fine. I will just pop these into the sink."

"I wish you would tell me…"

Elsie shook her head, briskly stacking their plates and gathering their forks. "Nothing to tell."

Charles opened his mouth to speak, but recalled Beryl's advice to be patient.

Gathering the tea cups, he joined her at the sink, careful not to crowd her, but left the tea cups on the side before picking up a tea towel.

Elsie finally broke the silence, "I can take care of myself, Charles."

"I know. I know you can. I just hope you know…" He turned to her, gently placing his hand on her elbow. "…I just hope you know I am here. And I always will be if you ever need me."

Elsie placed her hands on the edge of the sink, unable to look at him as she whispered, "Thank you."

They finished the dishes in silence, moving gingerly around one another in the small space.

"I should be off. Thank you for…"

Charles was fetching her coat as her voice suddenly trailed off, pausing only briefly to conjure a warm smile as he turned to her.

"Thank _you_ for the apple tart."

Elsie forced a smile onto her face, moving quickly to slide into the coat he held for her. "See you in the morning."

"With bells on."

Charles watched until she had slipped around the far side of her building before closing the door. His knuckles turning white as his hands curled into fists, his thoughts darkening as he pictured a man's hand grabbing Elsie's wrist. Four words echoed through the flat.

"Son of a bitch."


	4. Tattered Books and Possibilities

**You guys are blowing me away with all of your kindness. Truly. Madly. Deeply. I love and thank each one of you.**

 **WARNING: Some strong content ahead…I feel safe about this being T material, but there is violence in this chapter.**

 **Added 10:12 US Central Time: A very kind reader has encouraged me to add a TW for attempted rape. Consider it added, and I apologize to anyone who read it and was upset before the warning was added.**

Standing at the mirror over the sink in her tiny makeshift bathroom, Elsie lifted the small kohl brush to her eye only to immediately lower it as tears began to form. "Just stop it. Stop it this minute." She shook her head, inhaling deeply in an effort to regain her composure. Barley lay his head on her feet, a slight whimper escaping his little body as a show of concern for her upset state. "I know, sweet boy. It isn't forever. Just until I find a better position." Deep down she knew the words were more for her benefit than Barley's and she managed a small smile as her furry friend wagged his tail in response to the sound of her voice.

"Are you excited to spend the day with Charles, you lucky thing?" Elsie reached down and scratched under the pup's chin on her way to retrieve a square of tissue. "I wish I were spending the day with Charles." She froze, the truth of her off-handed comment hitting her squarely in the chest. Giving her head one more shake, she dabbed at the corner of her eyes, chastising the woman looking back at her from the mirror, "Oh, get a hold of yourself, girl."

* * *

Charles held a flask in his hand as he slowly made his way down the steps, delighted to see wasn't waiting on him. Two bright yips served as the announcement of their eminent arrival and Charles found himself sucking in his stomach and puffing out his chest as he ran his fingers through his hair. Shaking his head with a chuckle he chastised, "You vain thing."

Watching her come around the side of the building, he thought she looked quite beautiful, although a little wan, her eyes slightly puffy as though she had been crying. Offering a bright smile, he called out, "Good morning!"

The combination of Charles' cheery greeting and Barley's obvious elation at seeing him made Elsie's chest tighten, her uttered wish that she were spending the day with Charles echoing in her head. "Good morning. Are you two setting off for somewhere?"

Charles gave her a funny look until he realized she was referring to the flask. "Ah, this is actually for you. Three cups worth, so six sugars and no milk. Did I get it right?"

Elsie was stunned by his kindness. "I…yes…but you didn't…how do you know how I take my tea."

"I noticed yesterday. I thought you might like something to keep you warm on the way in."

"Thank you." Elsie found tears forming in her eyes once more as she traded the dog lead for the thermos. "You are too kind, Charles."

"Not at all. And what time do you take lunch? I thought this fellow and I might visit and treat you to something at The Philmore."

"I'm not sure..." Elsie's impulse was to make an excuse, but the thought of seeing both Charles and Barley before the end of the day was too tempting and she quickly offered, "One o'clock. I will meet you outside Beryl's at five after."

"It's a…lunch." Charles wanted to groan at his poorly covered faux pas of referring to their meeting as a _date._ "Five after one."

"Yes. And thank you for this," she indicated the thermos, "…and for taking care of my boy." Elsie stooped down quickly giving Barley a kiss on the head before turning in the other direction.

Her green coat flapping in the cold breeze, Charles and Barley watched her until she had rounded the corner. "There goes our girl into the lion's den, chum." Charles swallowed hard, a knot of anxiety forming in his stomach.

* * *

"You're late."

The greasy faced toad of a man was perched on the edge of Elsie's desk as she made her way into the office, her arms laden with dry cleaning and a box of pastries. "The dry cleaner wasn't open when I got there."

"It would be someone else's fault." Mr. Tufton's voice was laced with vitriol as his eyes followed the curve of her behind as she stretched around his door to hang the laundry. "You can skip lunch to make up the time."

Having just turned back to him, Elsie froze as she heard his directive.

"I am afraid I can't skip lunch today. I have an engagement."

"An engagement? I don't believe so." The words were accompanied by a spray of spittle that turned Elsie's stomach. Holding her breath as he passed, Elsie was about to exhale when he suddenly reached down and brushed his hand along the side of her hip. "Lint."

The horrid man finally ensconced in his office, Elsie gritted her teeth as she removed her coat, fishing the warm thermos from its pocket. Clutching the container to her chest, she fought another bout of tears. Closing her eyes, she whispered the only word that allowed her to make it through the day: "Becky."

* * *

Phone calls had kept Mr. Tufton occupied for most of the morning for which Elsie was grateful, but looking at the clock to see that it was already ten minutes to one, she bit her lip and was regretfully reaching to pick up the receiver to call the tea room when it suddenly rang. Picking up, she found herself on the line with _Mrs._ Tufton.

"Yes, ma'am. Let me see if he is available."

Elsie had just laid the phone down when the door to Tufton's office opened. "I have been thinking, Elsie love. Perhaps you shouldn't be made to miss your engagement after all."

Elsie was so caught off guard by his announcement, she momentarily forgot about the open line on the desk. "Oh, well, thank you, Mr. Tufton."

"You go to lunch at one, don't you?" An off-putting grin on his face, the man waddled closer to her desk.

"Yes. I do need to get on now if I am to meet my friend." Elsie tried to rise, but the man's fat hand landed in the center of her chest, pushing her back into her chair.

"There is still the matter of your infraction this morning, but I suppose we can come to an arrangement."

Adrenaline shot through her system as she fought to keep her wits. Her eyes glanced towards her desk and she suddenly remembered that the man's wife was listening on the other end of the line. Whatever was about to happen, she had to make sure Mrs. Tufton heard. "Mr. Tufton, I don't understand?"

"You just have to lift your skirt, pull down your knickers and turn around and I promise your friend won't be left waiting _too_ long." Tufton pushed the palm of his hand up the length of her neck until his fingers wrapped around her chin. "But a kiss first, Elsie love."

"Uhhhhhh…" Elsie let out a gutteral groan as she turned her head so that she was directed towards the desk, her hands pushing against the man's broad chest in an effort to keep distance between their faces. "Get off me! No! Get off! Get off!" Trying to get purchase with her feet against the hard wood floor, Elsie managed to scoot the rolling chair back, but the large man only widened his stance so that he now straddled her legs.

"Don't fight, you little slut!" he huffed as he shifted in an effort to push his hand under skirt.

"I said no!" Elsie leaned back as far as she could in the chair, simultaneously kicking the man between his legs as hard as she could. Tufton's tremendous groan filled the room as they toppled to the floor; Elsie twisting so that her elbow was free of his weight when they hit the ground. Although a terrible pain ripped into her left side, she grunted as she mustered all of her strength, rearing back with her elbow to issue a cracking blow to the side of the nose. Her attacker too stunned and in pain to move, she only had to deal with the struggle of freeing herself from his immense weight.

Out from under his mass, she grabbed her pocket book and coat, pausing briefly to pick up the receiver, her breaths heavy as she informing the man's wife: "Your husband is in a heap on the floor of the office. You might want to call for help, Mrs. Tufton." Almost out the door, Elsie turned back to look at the pathetic lump writhing at the opposite end of the room, clutching her side as she breathed deeply, informing him: "You sorry bastard. You are to blame. And only you."

Trembling with the adrenaline still coursing through her veins, Elsie practically skid down the back stairs, pausing only to slip on her coat when she reached the building's back entrance. Cutting through the alley to reach the back entrance of Beryl's tea room, she was within fifteen yards of the shop's back door when she was forced to lean against the wall, bending over in an effort to catch her breath. She was fighting the urge to wretch when Daisy, Beryl's young assistant, stepped out of the back door with a canister of trash.

"Elsie?"

In her haste to escape the office, Elsie had failed to notice the streak of blood that had not only stained the sleeve of her blouse from the blow to Tufton's nose, but spread down the side of her skirt and along her leg from where she had slid out from under the man. Observing a look of horror on the young girl's face, Elsie tried to assure her, "I'm alright, Daisy…"

"No! You're bleeding!" Elsie glanced down at the dark streams only to look up and find Daisy had vanished. Pushing herself upright, she managed to make it to the back door when Beryl and Charles suddenly emerged, almost knocking her down.

"Elsie!" Charles gently cupped her cheek before scanning the rest of her body in search of injury. "What happened? Are you cut?"

While she had shed quite few tears earlier in the day, her eyes were quite dry now, her voice strong and defiant as she informed him, "It isn't my blood."

"What?"

"It isn't my blood. I told you I could take care of myself."

Beryl pulled a crate from a stack in the alley. "Sit. Sit down. What happened?"

Helping her lower onto the crate, Charles clutched her hand as she began to explain.

"He tried to…" she shuddered and found she couldn't summon the words. "…but I kicked him square between his legs and then managed to elbow him in the nose when he fell on me."

"But _you_ aren't hurt?" Charles did his best to survey her limbs while not letting go of her hand.

"I don't think so. I mean my side hurts, my ribs, from where he fell on me, and my elbow hurts a little, but he is in far worse shape than I am."

Beryl couldn't help but smile as she lifted her fist triumphantly in the air. "Right in the family jewels! That's my girl!"

Elsie grinned, but the adrenaline that had previously pumped through her system was no longer present and she suddenly felt too fatigued to do much more than lift the corners of her mouth. "Oh my God. Did that just happen?"

Charles grimaced as he carefully lowered himself to one knee so that he was facing her. "I think we need to get you to a doctor."

"I just need to shower and then to get into bed with a hot water bottle, Charles. I don't need a doctor."

"You don't know. You could have cracked your elbow or a rib, Elsie. Please."

Beryl quickly intervened. "Dr. Clarkson. I just saw him. He should still be inside. I will ask him to follow you home. Alright?"

Elsie opened her mouth to protest, but Charles' pleading eyes got the better of her. "Alright."

Beryl leaned down and ran her hand along Elsie's cheek. "Barley's inside with Daisy. I'll get him and call a cab and have them meet you back here. You really alright, love?"

"Aye. Thank you, Beryl."

"Take care of her, Mr. Carson."

"I will, Mrs. Patmore. I promise."

Elsie looked up at Charles' worried face as he began to gently stroke her hand. "I really am fine, Charles."

"Well I'm not. I want to beat the holy hell out of that man."

"I think I did that already."

"Well, I will just wait for him to heal and then go beat the holy hell out of him."

Elsie laughed, "Thank you, but that isn't necessary. Something tells me he is in for a different kind of beating when he gets home."

Charles cocked his head in question.

"His wife was on the phone and heard the entire thing."

"No kidding?"

Elsie smiled, "No kidding."

Charles laughed, shaking his head at the thought. "I hope she takes him for every penny he is worth."

"Me, too!"

The sound of Elsie's laughter was a balm for Charles' worry and without thinking, he lifted her hand to his lips.

Before Elsie could respond, a blur of grey fur was rocketing towards them, yipping excitedly.

"Hello, sweet boy! Hello!"

Charles released Elsie's hand before painfully pushing himself back up into a standing position. Elsie had just pulled Barley to her chest when the sound of a car horn beeped from the end of the alley.

"You're chariot, milady." Taking Barley's leash in one hand, he carefully pulled Elsie to her feet, quickly wrapping his arm around her waist as she let out a cry of pain. "Where does it hurt, Elsie?"

"My left ribs. They hit the chair first when he landed."

Charles quickly moved his hand from her rib cage to her shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"I can. I just want to get home."

They had begun to limp towards the cab as Charles asked, "Do you have a shower or tub?"

"Shower."

"Then we are going to my flat. The doctor can look you over and then you can have a long soak in my tub. I have a bedroll and can sleep in the sitting room."

"That isn't necessary…"

"Maybe not, but I promised Beryl I would take care of you and unless you plan on beating me up, too, that is what is happening."

Elsie took a deep breath, the pain it inspired the only thing that kept a large smile from breaking across her face.

* * *

"Not broken, but definitely bruised. Alternate hot and cold water bottles for twenty-four hours. I would also ice that elbow. It is fairly swollen."

"You should see the other fellow." Charles called out from the other room.

"It seems you have not only a care giver, but a jester at your beck and call, Miss Hughes."

Elsie smiled as she pulled Charles' dressing gown around her. "I hope he is a better nurse than jester."

"I heard that."

The doctor gave Elsie's leg a gentle pat. "Don't hesitate to call if you want me to send an order for pain medicine to the chemist."

"I'm made of stern stuff, Dr. Clarkson. I am sure Beecham's powders will suffice."

"Very well. Feel better, Miss Hughes."

Charles met the doctor in the middle of the sitting room. "So she is alright?"

"She will be. Just don't let her do too much too soon. She shouldn't lift anything or move about too much. She is strong, but she is also stubborn. I think you might have your work cut out for you, Mr. Carson."

"I have no doubt you are right, but someone told me she is worth it and I believe them."

"Good man."

Having seen the doctor to the door. Charles gave a gentle knock before pushing his head around the door frame. "Hello."

"Hello." Elsie's smile was bright, although her the rest of her exhibited an extreme amount of fatigue.

"What may I do for you? Bath? Beecham's powder? Cup of tea? Hot water bottle? Cold water bottle? Nap?"

Elsie thought for a moment. "Beecham's powder, bath, cup of tea, hot water bottle, nap and then an hour I can spend telling you how kind and lovely you are."

Charles smiled.

"Oh! I think I would like to add Barley between the hot water bottle and nap."

"Very good. I put him in the side yard next door, but will get him while you are in the bath. Only you can't lift him. You have to let me. And you will need help getting in and out of the tub so I will need to go get Beryl."

Elsie frowned. "I hate being a burden."

"You are many things, Elsie Hughes, but a burden is not one of them. I will be right back with a Beecham's powder and a cup of tea. You can work on that while I get Beryl. Deal?"

"Deal."

Charles had just turned his back when Elsie added, "Make that two hours to tell you how kind and lovely you are."

He turned his head and gave her a wink before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Charles was almost to the corner when a young blonde woman appeared on a bicycle, her front basket filled with parcles.

"Are you Mr. Carson?"

"Yes."

A kind smile greeted him. "I am Anna. I work at the tea shop and Mrs. Patmore thought you might need my assistance and she also wanted to send food for the two of you."

"I was just on my way to get her. Elsie needs help getting in and out of the bath."

"I swear Mrs. Patmore is clairvoyant sometimes." Anna laughed, jumping off the bike as she reached Charles. "Just lead the way, Mr. Carson."

* * *

"You forgot to bring twenty more people to help us eat all of this," Charles teased as he set two large bags filled with food on the kitchen counter.

Anna giggled, "There was more, but this is all that would fit in my basket."

"I'll just check on Elsie. Be back in two ticks." Charles left the young woman unpacking the bags as he quietly made his way to the bedroom. Elsie's eyes were closed as she lay curled up in his dressing gown. "Elsie?" He caught himself almost uttering the word "darling" as her eyes flew open.

"What?" Elsie tried to sit up, but fell back with a gasp. Charles was at her side within seconds.

"Shhh…shhhh…you fell asleep. It's alright. Anna from the tea shop is here to help you into the bath. Do you want to do that now or would you like to sleep some more?"

Elsie exhaled, her hand gripping Charles' as she slowly pushed herself up into a seated position. "Bath, please. I want to get any trace of that man off of me."

Charles smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "I will pop to your flat while you are in the bath and get some things. I don't have the same shampoo…"

"You don't have to do that. Beryl can do it later."

"You are going to need some clothes, Elsie. It is just across the way."

"I don't want you to." Elsie's chin lowered against her chest as she stared at her lap.

Charles stroked her hand. "Why not?"

"It isn't nice like here."

Charles shook his head. "You ably defended yourself against a man who I assume was much bigger than you, have refused pain meds when your body is covered with bruises, but you are afraid for me to see your flat?"

"Don't do that. Don't make out like it is of no consequence. I don't want you to see it because I am ashamed."

Charles looked down at the trembling woman beside him. "I won't go if you don't want me to, but in case you haven't noticed, I am not just an acquaintance. This is something…something special. And I know you need time, but as I told you yesterday. I am here and I am not going anywhere so I don't care if you live in a mansion or a pigsty."

Elsie bit her lip as tears fell into her lap. "Will you promise me something, Charles?"

He gently tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes, "Anything."

"Never show me pity."

Charles held his breath. The fact that she even had to ask such a thing suggested she had endured a life he couldn't begin to fathom and that concept threatened to break his heart at that very moment. "I promise, Elsie. Never."

Elsie squeezed his hand tightly and sniffed before offering, "It is the large silver key on the ring in my purse. My nightgowns and knickers are in a basket under my bed, my dressing gown is hanging on the bathroom door and all of my toiletries are in the bathroom. If you don't mind, please bring my pillow from my bed?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Just Barley."

Charles didn't look at her but leaned his head against the top of hers, gently running the back his fingers lightly down her cheek. "I'll get Anna."

"Thank you."

* * *

Charles held his breath as he slipped the large silver key into the lock as Barley excitedly ran up and down the length of the small garden. Opening the door, Charles took a small step, squinting in an attempt to adjust his eyes to the darkness of the small flat.

The first thing that struck him was the cold. There was no fireplace or radiator. The only heating implement he could locate was a small portable stove sitting next to a small bed against the wall. Upon closer inspection, he found the bed to be more of cot, consisting of a thin mattress on a rickety set of springs.

He quickly located the basket and placed Elsie's pillow on top of the neatly folded stacks of cotton gowns and satin knickers. Retrieving her dressing gown from a small hook at the center of the bathroom door, he had to fight the desire to cry as he took in the cracked piece of glass that hung over an ancient sink and a clean, but miserable excuse for a shower which consisted of a piece of garden hose affixed to a nozzle that hung from the low ceiling. "Good God, Elsie," he whispered as he stepped back from the pitiful room.

Her clothes, toiletries and pillow retrieved, Charles was about to leave the flat when he noticed an unusual formation on the wall in the farthest, darkest corner of the flat. Pulling the chord attached to a naked bulb in the center of the room, he soon discovered the formation was actually hundreds of books stacked at various heights with strips of tape holding many of their spines together, while several had no covers at all. Charles picked up different volumes, many still showing the pittance prices Elsie had paid at street stalls or library sales when their conditions were no longer deemed satisfactory.

Keats, Shelley, Twain, Milton, Elliott, Dafoe, Donne, Hardy, Austen, Stevenson, Bronte, Whitman, Dickens, Fitzgerald….the library rivalled Charles own in terms of variety; it was only the state of the books themselves that distinguished them from the volumes that filled the shelves the next building over.

"You didn't want me to see your books. You were ashamed for me to see your books. My God, Elsie."

Charles swallowed hard, shaking his head as he tried to sort through his thoughts. _She had to make a reasonable salary working for that pig. Where was her money going?_ He thought back to the day before when he had met her returning from the bus stop with a valise in her hand. _Where had she been?_ He fought the urge to investigate further, Beryl's words playing in his head: _her story to tell._ Pulling on the light switch, he vowed to wait and live in hope that she would come to trust him enough to confide the circumstances that were causing her to live in such sad accommodations.

* * *

He was coming around the front of Elsie's building when he saw an elegantly attired middle-aged woman scanning the neighborhood. "May I be of some help?"

"I am looking for the residence of Miss Elsie Hughes."

"I am a friend of Miss Hughes. She is resting inside, but I would be happy to relay a message."

"I see. Would you please make sure she receives this? It is very important."

The woman shoved an envelope into Charles' hand and quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name, madam?"

"Geneva Tupton, although it is soon to be Geneva Lowdon as soon as my divorce goes through."

Charles couldn't help but smile as he watched the woman make her way to a very smart car parked on the opposite side of the street.

* * *

Charles placed a soft knock on the bathroom door, "Elsie's shampoo and soap are just here outside the door. Barley and I will be in the kitchen."

"Thank you!" Anna cheerfully called from the other side of the door.

"Come on, chum. Let's go see what we have to offer our girl for tea."

Arranging an assortment of sandwiches on a plate, as well as a small bowl of grapes, it suddenly dawned on Charles that Elsie was now unemployed. Given what he had just seen in her flat she would certainly need immediate income. Leaving the food on the counter, he retrieved his bank book from his desk.

Studying the figures, he jotted down some quick math on a piece of scrap paper. Repeating his calculations to make sure he hadn't made a mistake, he let out a loud, "Yes!"

"Everything alright, Mr. Carson?"

Charles turned to find Elsie clad in her dressing gown, a towel wrapped around her head like a turban and Barley at her feet on which she wore his thick woolen socks. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Everything is quite wonderful, Miss Hughes, thank you very much. How was your bath?"

Elsie smiled warmly, "Lovely, thank you. Anna is a godsend and you were kind to retrieve my things."

Determined to keep his opinion of what he had seen hidden, Charles smiled brightly. "My pleasure. Where is Anna?"

"Tidying up the bathroom."

"Ah. Well, just let me know when you are settled into bed and I will bring you a tray and a fresh cup of tea."

Elsie grinned, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Anna stuck her head around the kitchen doorway fifteen minutes later. "The patient is clean, tidy and starving, and I am off."

"Wait! Tell me you are going to eat some of this food."

"I am afraid I have plans. Someone will pop in around the same time tomorrow to help her bathe if you think that is alright?"

"Thank you, Anna. I am certain that will be fine."

"You are quite welcome. And keep your eye on her. I already scolded her for trying to pick up Barley."

"Thank you. I shall give her a stern talking to."

Anna laughed, "Good luck with that! Good night, Mr. Carson."

"Good night."

Having locked the door behind Anna, Charles returned to the kitchen to retrieve Elsie's tray, pushing the bedroom door open with his foot to find a smiling patient reclining in his bed.

"Goodness! That looks like enough food to choke a horse!"

"She is a mad woman. There is about twenty times this still in the kitchen."

Elsie chuckled, "That figures."

Carefully placing the tray so that the legs straddled Elsie's, Charles scowled as he realized he had forgotten the cup of tea. "I have to get your tea, but I will be right back." He had taken a few steps when he suddenly remembered Geneva Tupton's envelope which was currently tucked in his pocket.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I am supposed to give this to you." Having given Elsie the envelope, Charles was almost to the kitchen when he heard her gasp. Stumbling in his effort to rush back to her, he managed to grab the door frame and remain upright.

Wide eyed, Elsie stared at a note in her right hand, while the left held what appeared to be a bank draft.

"What is it?"

"She's given me five hundred pounds."

"What?"

"Tufton's wife. This is a bank draft written out to me for five hundred pounds."

"You are kidding. What does the letter say, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. It just says how sorry she is that I was "subjected to such a monster" and that if I ever need anything I should call her because she is about to be a very rich woman."

"I can't believe it. That is…what is that?"

"I don't know. Not lucky."

Charles frowned, "Earned isn't right. Deserved?"

"Unfortunate."

Charles gave her a sad smile. "It is definitely that, but you are going to deposit it aren't you?"

"You're damn right I am. I have no job and no reference, at least I deserve this…"

"Retribution. Let me get the tea. Since we are on the subject of money, I have an offer for you."

* * *

"It wouldn't be right."

"Why not?"

"Because I would only be typing the manuscript. You are the one who is writing the book."

Charles leaned back in the large leather arm chair he had moved from the sitting room to near the bed. "We would be working as a team, Elsie. You would be half the team and, therefore, would deserve half of the stipend I am given each month."

"But won't that leave you short on rent and food?"

"No. I have savings and inheritance money and my benefactors are quite generous, so I won't be short."

"I don't know."

"What if we just try it and see if it works? If it doesn't, you have Mrs. Tufton's five hundred pounds and you can live on that while you look for another job."

Elsie cast her gaze towards her lap.

"What is it? What don't you like about the idea?"

"It seems too good to be true."

"Elsie, you deserve happiness. You also deserve kindness, and you deserve love. You deserve these things simply because you are a human being, but you especially deserve them because you are such a kind and loving person yourself."

Elsie openly wept, her words tangled in sobs as she spoke, "My God. You have known me for four days, Charles. You have done nothing but give of yourself while I have done nothing but take. You don't know how kind or loving I am. You are the one who is kind and loving."

"I wasn't always, Elsie, and I am ashamed to admit it. You aren't the only one with secrets. And you are wrong about me not knowing how kind and loving you are. I know how Beryl feels about you, and Anna is obviously your friend. I know that I have never met another person who is so easy to talk to and easy to care about. I may not know you, but my heart does."

She looked up at him, studying his face before speaking. "What you said earlier. This is something special isn't it?"

He smiled as he reached over the side of the bed to take her hand, "Yes. It is."

Elsie's countenance remained contemplative as she held his gaze. "Alright. We try it."

"Good."

"And, Charles?"

"Yes?"

I don't think you should sleep on the floor in the sitting room."

"Do you want me to sleep in this chair in case you need something?"

"No. I think you should sleep in this bed with me."

* * *

 **DON'T FREAK OUT. Hang with me…am sitting on the next chapter like an egg I can't wait to hatch.**


	5. Falling and Falling

**I wanted this chapter to be as intimate in size as its contents. I hope you like it. (You guys are so incredible, I decided to turn the heat on my incubator and get this posted tonight)**

* * *

"Well?"

Charles stared at her, his eyes wide with surprise. "Well…you could knock me down with a feather."

Elsie began to laugh which quickly turned into a groan as her ribs ached from the activity. "Oohhh…Oh, Charles, I wish you could see your face right now."

His face suddenly burned bright red. "So you are teasing?"

A cagey grin on her face, Elsie shook her head, "No, I was quite serious."

"But…"

"I refuse to let you and your hip spend the night on either the floor or in that chair, Charles. Your hip would be killing you tomorrow and I would never forgive myself."

Charles' face relaxed a bit, but a look of concern still lingered as he continued to stare at her.

"I will sleep under the covers and you can sleep on top of them. My ribs couldn't take you doing much more than holding my hand tonight, even if I were proposing such a thing."

"You made it sound _risque_. You can be quite provocative, Elsie."

"Well, you found me provocative. At least that is something."

"I find you lots of things, Elsie." Charles cheekily replied.

"Hmmmm…well, why don't you find me a fresh cup of tea for now, please."

"You are quite a piece of work, you know?"

"Two sugars. And I wouldn't mind a little gray dog if you happen to see one."

"He is asleep on the settee, but I will retrieve him."

"Please. If we don't wake him up now, he'll be a bundle of energy between us."

"He is going to sleep in the bed with us?" Charles face lit up like a little child's on Christmas morning.

"Yes, Charles. We will have a little slumber party. Charlie, Elsie and Barley."

A wide smile on his face as he left the room, Charles whispered, "Charlie, Elsie and Barley. I like the sound of that."

* * *

Their sandwiches shared and grapes eaten, Charles excused himself to the lavatory to change into his pajamas, returning to find Elsie curled away from the door with Barley snuggled up against her. Making his way to the other side of the bed, Charles was greeted by a sweet smile.

"Nice pajamas."

Charles looked down at the red and white ticking material. "You think?"

"Yes, I only wish the stripes went the other way so you would look like a giant candy cane."

"I suppose I should resign myself to the fact that you are going to do nothing but tease me for the rest of our lives."

Elsie bit her bottom lip, Charles' referring to their shared lives equally thrilling and terrifying her. Using her primary defense mechanism of deflecting through wit she answered, "Only when you dress like a candy cane."

"If you are quite finished, do you need a trip to the lavatory before I get into bed? Beecham's powder?"

"I don't need the loo right now and the medicine doesn't really make a difference, but thank you."

Alright, well, just wake me up when you do need to get out of bed."

Elsie gave a dutiful nod. "Yes, sir."

Charles switched off the light before carefully climbing atop the covers on the far side of the bed and was just pulling an extra blanket up to his chest when he felt Elsie's hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Charles Carson. I don't know how I will ever be able to do to repay you for these kindnesses."

"You could start by holding my hand."

Elsie gave his arm a small squeeze. "I was kidding earlier…"

"I'm not kidding now." Turning onto his left side, Charles now faced her, Barley serving as their barrier.

"Alright."

And with hands clasped, Elsie Hughes and Charles Carson spent the night together for the first time.

* * *

"Ohhh…damn!"

It wasn't the expletive that woke Charles, but Barley's barking.

"What? What is it?" Charles reached out towards Elsie side of the bed, but found nothing but Barley's furry tail end; the dog on the edge of the bed yipping in the direction of the floor.

"Elsie?!" Charlie called out.

"I'm over here on the floor. Like an idiot."

Charles winced, but managed to get to his feet, quickly stumbling around to the other side of the bed. "What happened?"

"I am vain and prideful and didn't want you to have to help me to the loo, but when I tried to stand, my legs turned to jelly and everything hurts."

"What are we going to do with you?"

"If you were kind you would shoot me and put me out of my misery."

"I don't have a gun."

"Well that is disappointing."

"Tell me where you hurt the most?"

Elsie tried to sit up, but sunk back to the floor before answering. "Well, my ribs, obviously, but also my hips and right arm."

Charles regarded her position before painfully crouching next to her. "I could just drag you by your feet to the bathroom."

Elsie swiped at him with her good arm. " Ow! Don't make me laugh!"

"I'm sorry." Charles cooed as he patted her knee. "I know it is going to hurt like the dickens, but I think our best bet is for me put my arms under yours and pull you up that way. What do you think?"

"I think I should apologize to you in advance for screaming in your ear."

"Apology accepted. Now hold on and when I count to three," Charles pushed his hands under her arms so that they rested on her shoulder blades as he began to count: "One, two, THREE!"

With a grunt from him and a groan from her, the couple were now upright, Elsie's body pressing against Charles as her head rested against his chest.

Although still in considerable pain, Elsie couldn't help but relish the feeling of Charles' strong body against hers, the fragrance of ivory soap flakes, tooth powder and something deliciously singular to him surrounding her.

"Do you think you can walk if I help you?" His voice vibrated in his chest, distracting her from the aching of her ribs.

"I think so."

Moving with extreme caution, Charles managed to get Elsie inside the lavatory. "How do you want to do this?"

She bit her lip, fighting the impulse to be cheeky. "I think I can manage between the door to the sink and to the toilet."

"Alright."

Elsie closed her eyes, making herself ask a necessary but embarrassing question. "What if I can't get up?"

Charles smiled. "I will be as gallant and chivalrous as possible. And close my eyes."

Elsie shook her head as she grinned. "Very well."

"Good luck." Charles offered.

"Yes. Alright. I already feel like someone's grandmother." Elsie had just about closed the door when Charles heard her whisper, "Don't listen."

Laughing loudly, he picked up a happy Barley from near his feet. "This is going to be some adventure, chum."

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise above the horizon by the time Charles got Elsie back to the bed. He was about to climb on top of the bed clothes next to her when Elsie suddenly pulled back the covers. "This is ridiculous. Get in. I can barely move, so it isn't as if you are going to take advantage of me."

"True, but I might steal your dog for a cuddle." Charles slid down into the bed, his feet dangling off the end as he moved so that his head was directly across from her. "You have been very…fun since last night, but are you really alright?"

Elsie carefully lifted her hand to Charles' face, her index finger lightly tracing the strong line of his nose. "This will sound crazy, but I don't know the last time I was this happy."

Charles squinted as he studied her face. "Truly?"

"Yes. I know. I was attacked, injured, lost my job and embarrassed myself in front of you…"

"Wait. What?" Charles wrapped his hand around hers, pulling it to his chest. "What do you mean 'embarrassed yourself'?

"You have been so kind in not mentioning it, but you saw where I live and you know I don't have anything."

"All I saw was a clean, tidy, cared for space…"

"Don't," Elsie said with a sad smile. "You don't have to do that. You don't have to humor me or pretend…"

"Your books."

Elsie let out a small groan. "God. I was hoping you hadn't seen them."

"Wait. Hear me out." Charles tightened his grip on her hand as he moved his face closer to hers. "It doesn't matter that some of them are held together with tape, or that some are missing their covers. All that truly matters are the words inside and the stories they tell. Inside is the beauty. Inside are the wonderful ideas and the feelings and the meaning."

Elsie's bottom lip protruded, her eyes filling with tears as he continued.

"We all have torn covers and broken spines, Elsie. What matters is how we live our story and how it affects people."

Elsie lifted her head and closed her eyes, a vocalized gasp escaping her throat before she whispered "Damn you."

"What?" Charles let go of her hand.

Reaching out to grasp the front of his pajamas, she whispered "damn you" once more before pressing her mouth to his.


	6. The Unexpected Visitor

**There is a reason Mrs. Patmore shouldn't have access to keys...**

* * *

She had planned to simply leave the pie on the table.

Her first round of baking done, Beryl Patmore made her way up the steps of Charles' flat, her labored breathing marked by small puffs of warm air suspended briefly in the cold as she carried her sister's set of master keys in one hand and a ham, egg and mushroom pie in the other.

Biting her bottom lip in concentration, she slipped the key into the lock, grimacing in anticipation of a squeak or creak from the door hinges as she gingerly pushed. Taking a quick look around the large sitting room, Beryl smiled at the looming and packed bookshelves. "Ooh, she must love those," she whispered. The flat was completely quiet except for the occasional sound of a distant snore from the direction of the bedroom.

Continuing to survey the room, she was almost to the table when it occurred to her she hadn't spotted Charles, but she soon dismissed the thought, figuring he had more than likely taken Barley on an early morning walk in the neighborhood. The pie safely placed on the small dining room table, Beryl tiptoed towards the partly opened bedroom door. Pushing it open gently, she took in a short, hissed breath as the door suddenly creaked loudly.

Freezing in place, she listened for any sign that she had awoken her recuperating friend.

"Did you hear something?" Beryl's eyes grew wide and she threw her hand over her mouth to hide a gasp. The whisper that carried from inside the room was neither Scottish, nor female.

An excruciating amount of time passed before Elsie suddenly called out, "Hello? Is somewhere there?"

"Elsie, it's only me. I'm dropping off a pie. I didn't want to bother you so I just used Carolyn's keys." She paused momentarily, the ceasing of her speech revealing the sound of groaning bed springs which were soon accented with little dog yips as Elsie called out, "Oh, Beryl, wait…ummm…I just…one moment…Alright. Please come in."

It would be hard to determine whose cheeks were redder, the ginger cook or the woman who, with the exception of a sprightly dog, was very much alone in the double bed her friend found as she entered the room.

Elsie tried to smile as she painfully pushed herself up against the pillows. "Good morning."

His frenzy having started after Beryl made her presence known, Barley continued to run the width of the bed, stopping to pointedly bark, his face and front legs perching precariously close to the far edges when he would skid to a halt. Her gaze drawn to the direction in which the dog was looking, Beryl soon spotted half of Charles' bare foot sticking out from one side of the bed, as well as a red and white ticking clad elbow poking out from under the end.

Fighting to keep her wits, Beryl managed to squeak out, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Shhh…Barley, be quiet," Elsie scolded, patting her hand on the bed in an attempt to get the dog's attention. "I am incredibly sore…shhhh, Barley!...but I suppose that is to be expected. You are so sweet to bring over a pie, but goodness there is still a ton of food left from yesterday- thank you, by the way. It was delicious. Barley, hush now! Is it very cold outside? I think the wireless said we might see snow by next week. Barley, stop! Oh and thank you for sending Anna over yesterday. She is such a sweet girl. Thank you for everything, Beryl. Truly. I can never repay you. Oh, Barley, for the love of Pete!"

Beryl listened to her normally calm friend nervously chatter as Barley continued to bark noisily at a mostly hidden Charles.

"No thanks necessary." Beryl glanced down just in time to see the large bare foot suddenly disappear from the other side of the bed. "Where's Charles? He must be an early bird. No sign of him in the sitting room or the kitchen."

"Oh?" Elsie feigned ignorance. "Perhaps he ran an errand."

"Mmmm…and tidy, too. Already put away his linens and pillow from the sitting room. Well, I assume that is where he slept."

Elsie's eyes narrowed as she studied her friend's face.

"Or did he sleep in the chair?" she nodded towards the large piece of leather furniture on the far side of the bed. "That would have been handy if you had to get up in the night."

Elsie's held her breath as her friend moved closer to the bed.

Stepping so that the front half of her feet disappeared under the hanging cream dust ruffle, Beryl stared directly into Elsie's eyes as she added, "Wherever he slept, I hope he was comfortable. Would hate for his hip to bother him…like it probably will after he climbs out from under the bed."

Elsie closed her eyes tightly, an embarrassed smile on her lips. "God. Oh, just come out, Charles."

With a series of groans, the large man slowly eased his way out from under the bed, his face as red as the stripes on his pajamas. "I don't suppose…uhh," he moaned as he moved to his knees and then his feet as he used the mattress for leverage, "…you could just pretend this never happened?"

"Oh, not in a million year, me boy-o."

"I thought not."

Elsie quickly added, "It isn't what you think, Beryl…"

"That two grown adults, one of whom can barely lift her head, shared a large bed with a dog so that the other who has a bloody plate in his hip would be rested and strong enough to take care of her today?"

"Oh. It is exactly what you think."

Beryl chuckled, shaking her head at the embarrassed twosome. "I'll be back after the lunch rush to help you bathe, Elsie, and we can have a nice long chat."

"Are you sure you don't just want to send Anna?" Elsie asked hopefully.

"Not on your life, sweetheart. Have a nice day, Charles." She was almost out the door when she looked back over her shoulder and added,"Nice pajamas."

Placing his hands over his eyes, Charles groaned, "I am never wearing these again."

Having heard the front door securely close, Charles removed his hands from his face and turned to Elsie, "So do you think we will ever hear the end of this?"

Elsie gave him a bright smile, "Never."

Returning the smile, Charles moved closer to the bed, his hands absentmindedly stroking Barley. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was knocked down by a lorry, but I suppose that is to be expected."

Charles lowered himself to the bed, wanting to be closer to her. "And about earlier…before Beryl…"

Elsie lowered her chin, a bashful, but blissful grin filling her face as she remembered the kisses they had shared and how she had rested against his chest as they fell back asleep. "I feel…very happy about that. How do you feel about it?"

Charles reached out and took her hand, "Like I won the sweepstakes and the house cup and it is Christmas morning all rolled into one."

Elsie gave his hand a gentle tug, encouraging him to move closer. His face only a few inches from hers, she lifted her head and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, "I need the loo."

"You are a born romantic, Elsie Hughes."

* * *

Another successful trip to the loo accomplished, Charles helped Elsie prop herself up among a myriad of pillows before retreating to the kitchen to put on the kettle and prepare them each a plate of Beryl's heavenly smelling pie.

"Do you have a blank pad of paper I can write on, Charles? And pencils?" Elsie called out.

Charles gave her a puzzled look as he delivered a cup of tea. "Do you need to make a list of some sort?"

Elsie gave him a playful scowl. "No, I want to be able to take notes while we go through some of the journals today."

"You want to work?"

"What else are we going to do?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. Are you sure you are up to it?"

Sipping her tea, Elsie nodded, "Of course. I may need to nap here and there, but I would think we could get through a few today."

"Then that is what we will do. Would you like a Beecham's powder before or after breakfast?"

Elsie sighed, "Before, please. I feel a headache coming on, not to mention these blasted ribs."

"Very well," Charles leaned down, his lips planting a kiss on her head. "To make it better."

He had turned back towards the door when Elsie softly called out, "It hurts here, too."

Charles turned around to find her touching her cheek. Smiling sweetly, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her face. "Anywhere else?"

Elsie indicated the tip of her nose to which Charles happily complied.

"Anywhere else?"

Elsie cocked her head as though deep in thought before looking back at him, "Mmmmm….here." Her finger came to rest on the center of her lips.

With a low moan and happy heart, Charles leaned down, tipping her chin up with his finger as he placed a soft, but warm kiss on her mouth. "Better?" he whispered.

"Much."

* * *

Following their delicious breakfast, Charles created a makeshift desk between his leather chair and Elsie's side of the bed as the couple set to their first day of work.

"So where do we start?" Elsie's complexion was rosy, an eagerness about her as she looked expectantly at Charles.

He exhaled and raised his eyebrows, the prospect of actually starting overwhelming him. "I suppose here." He lifted a small, worn black leather bound journal. "This is the oldest one I have."

Elsie grinned and nodded, her pencil at the ready.

Charles opened the book and began to read: "October 14, 1894. A most important day today. Not only have I turned thirty-six years of age today, but was offered the position of butler by Lord Morley. " Charles paused to look up Elsie. "I don't think I knew that."

"What?"

"We have the same birthday."

"Really? Then your birthday is the day after tomorrow?"

Charles shrugged. "Yes, but it doesn't matter…"

Elsie gave him a warm smile. "It does to me."

Charles reached out and touched her knee, a pleased smile on his face as she playfully added, "It means we get to have cake."

"I don't think I can take such sentimentality."

"I am not known for it, I assure you."

"But cheek..."

"Oh, for that I am renown. Now please carry on, we have much work to do, Mr. Carson. You must pull your weight."

"Very well…"

Much to Elsie and Charles' dismay, William Boniford Wilson, Butler of Tipton Hall, led a fairly dull life. After three hours and four journals, they had discovered that his daily entries for the year of 1896 consisted primarily of lists. There were lists of room names, lists of servants' names and their positions, lists of the servants' duties, lists of china and silver patters, and a litany of other household related items. The entries that weren't lists were mostly tirades about lazy footmen and silly housemaids or the general lack of decorum and appreciation of fine things.

"So we don't know if he lusted after the housemaids or supported a cricket team, much less how he felt about politics or religion, but, by crikey, we know how many dessert spoons there were in the Paisley pattern and we know that all houseboys are idiots and the cook once substituted salt for sugar in a pudding." Charles tossed the book on the bed, dismayed by the lack of personal details.

"I actually liked that part and he did go on to say it was because she was going blind." Elsie looked down at the blank page of paper in her lap, grasping for something else positive to add. "Well, consider this: it was his first year as butler so he would have been preoccupied with all of these details. I am sure he will become more…" she struggled to find the word, "…introspective as we get further in."

Charles sighed. "I can't look at these anymore."

"Alright. Maybe we should start fresh tomorrow? Look into the journals during the war? I don't think I can sit up for much longer today, anyway."

"That sounds like a good plan. Here, let me get rid of these things."

* * *

Having cleared the bed and taken Elsie to the loo and back, Charles made a quick sojourn to the kitchen to refill Elsie's hot water bottle. Returning to the bedroom he stopped short of the doorway as he heard her whispering to Barley.

"…are we doing, sweet boy? I know you are crazy about him. I knew that when you jumped in his lap the first day we met. And he loves you, but who wouldn't?" He could hear her kissing Barley's head, cooing as she rubbed his belly before she began to speak again. "I don't know. He'll probably run for the hills…dammit."

Her words frightened him to the point that he didn't want to risk hearing more. Clearing his throat, he managed a bright smile as he made his way into the bedroom. "Hot water bottle and we've been to the loo. Anything else before you take your nap?"

"Will you stay with me?"

 _Forever._ Charles refrained from saying the answer in his heart, managing instead, "Of course."

Barley cuddled between them, each found a comfortable position that allowed them to face one another as they held hands.

"Tell me about Barley. How old is he? Where did you get him?"

Elsie smiled sweetly down at the slumbering pup. "He is a little over a year and I found him in an alley…in Lytham St. Anne."

Charles tilted his head towards her. "Why were you in Lytham St. Anne?"

Elsie didn't look up from Barley as she considered her answer. "I was…visiting someone."

"I see." Charles regarded her carefully, fearful of pressing, but growing more and more curious with each second.

"A relative."

"Oh. For some reason I assumed you had no family left."

Elsie slowly lifted her gaze to meet his. "I have a sister. Becky. She isn't quite right in the head so she lives in a hospital there."

"I'm sorry."

"It's where I went to visit last weekend."

Charles nodded.

"And it is where these came from." Elsie pushed back the cuff of her nightgown to reveal not only the bruises Charles had seen on Sunday night, but a series of other purple marks climbing up the inside of her arm.


	7. How Lovely Is Thy Dwelling Place

**Warning: Some references to physical abuse and mental illness in this chapter.**

 **I truly cannot begin to express how incredibly touched I am by the lovely, kind and sweet feedback I am receiving for this story. It feels so undeserved given the immense joy I am experiencing from writing it. You are the most wonderful people...**

* * *

"Dear God."

Elsie lifted her eyes to find Charles' face full of anguish as he stared down at her battered arm. Moving his fingers so they ghosted over her marked flesh, he shook his head in disbelief. "No. The man. It was the man…"

"No, it wasn't." Elsie's voice was gentle, her eyes remaining fixed on Charles' face. "He touched me, but never roughly enough to leave proof."

Moving his hand back down the length of her arm, he let his fingers tenderly rest against her open palm. "Was this the first time?"

Her thumb now caressing the tops of Charles' large fingers, she shook her head, her voice still soft as she admitted, "Goodness no. I have scars going back to when I was I was a girl."

"But if you know she is going to be violent…"

Elsie quickly cut him off. "She isn't violent. It isn't done out of malice, Charles. She can't help it." Wincing in pain as she turned onto her back, she inhaled deeply as a tear ran down her cheek, deciding she had no choice but to share with him her story.

"I'm four years older. It seems obvious to me now that my parents didn't plan for Becky, or even want her for that matter. I think they found me burden enough."

Charles grimaced, "I doubt that."

"I'm not being self-deprecating, Charles. I wasn't a bad child, I was quite good. It is just that my parents were never happy together. I don't remember a time when I was growing up that there wasn't screaming and fighting. I was a pawn in their marriage; each blaming the other for being a poor parent while neither did much about proving the other wrong."

Charles heart ached for Elsie as he thought of his own parents who had been incredibly loving and supportive of one another. He couldn't recall a single time either of them had raised their voices or made their child feeling anything but loved and wanted.

"I was fine, though. I took care of myself and when Becky came along, I took care of her, too. She was my living baby doll from the time I was five years old. My mother had taken to drinking by this point and so she was happy for me to take charge of feeding and changing, basically all the care giving for Becky which is why she didn't notice."

"Didn't notice what?"

"That she wasn't right. She was a very quiet babe. Rarely crying, but she never cooed or tried to talk. By the time she was two she began having these…episodes which would go on for hours with her thrashing about and screaming. She would bang against the furniture, sometimes knocking herself unconscious."

Charles let out a gasp. "And your parents? What would they do?"

"If my father were there he would yell at my mother and I to make her stop, but my mother said it was just something toddlers did. I would try to hold her, but she was too close to my own size for me to have much control. She would bite and scratch and bang me about until I would finally give up. My father would get so fed up that he would push her into the closet." Elsie squeezed her eyes shut as she whispered, "I can still see the claw marks her little nails left on the inside of the door."

Charles swallowed hard, determined not to add to her emotion with his own as he continued to stroke her hand.

Elsie cleared her throat of a threatening strangle before continuing, "They took her to the doctor, but he said it was something she would grow out of when she got bigger, but she never did. My father began to physically take out his frustration and unhappiness on my mother who came after me as she blamed me for not keeping Becky calmer. I was around ten and she six when I was finally big enough to stifle one of her fits. Once I literally laid on top of her for three hours until she finally quit thrashing and fell asleep and by that time she was covered in blood from where she had butted me in the nose."

Elsie had watched Charles face shift from disbelief to sadness which she quickly tried to dispel. "It wasn't awful all the time. When the weather was nice, we spent from sun up to sun down playing in the hills around our farm. Becky didn't talk, but she had a beautiful smile and loved nature. We chased butterflies and played with the barn cats and I would read her books and tell her stories based on the shapes I saw in the clouds. I don't think she fully understood what I was saying, but the sunshine and being away from our house seemed to calm her."

Charles gave her a sad, but sweet smile as he pictured two red headed young girls resting against a tree, a book in the larger of the two's lap. "I am glad you have some good memories."

"I do," Elsie promised.

"But how did she end up in Lytham St. Anne?"

Elsie closed her eyes as she recalled the circumstances. "My father died when I was twelve and so we lost the farm and were shuffled among various family members until Becky's behavior and my mother's drinking would wear out our welcome. We continued this nomadic existence until I graduated from school…" Elsie paused for a moment, deciding exactly how much of her story she wanted to share. Choosing to forgo certain details, she elected to tell him about only the most essential parts of her life after school.  
"…and my father's brother decided it would be worth the investment to send me to train to be a secretary so I could earn a living and support my mother and Becky, so I went to Edinburgh. I did well, but my mother stopped responding to my letters. I was only a few weeks from graduation when I received a telegram saying she had died from an infection in her liver that traveled to her blood. She was found in bed in the little boarding house she and Becky had been sharing a few days after she had died."

Charles squeezed his eyes shut in apprehension as he asked, "And where was Becky?"

Elsie turned her head to look at him, her voice calm as she simply stated, "Under the bed. She was curled up with a pillow case over her face to keep out the stench of my mother's body.."

"Jesus Christ, Elsie."

"She didn't have an episode for almost six months after, but I think it was just because of the heavy sedation they gave her at the hospital where she was a ward of the state. I couldn't stand to see her like that. No light or life in her eyes. I found stable employment with a shipping firm in Lytham St. Anne and I had her moved to a private hospital and that is where she has been ever since."

The reason for Elsie's desperate living circumstances suddenly quite clear to him, Charles let out a sigh as he returned his gaze to Elsie's arm. "And these?"

"I would rather she hurt me a little than herself a lot, so I try to hold her and talk to her during the episodes she has while I am visiting."

"How often do you see her?"

"That was my first trip since I moved to Halifax, but I can't afford the train fare to go very often, although I would really like to go see her at Christmas."

"And what brought you to Halifax from Lytham St. Anne's?"

Elsie reached up, delicately wrapping the errant lock of hair on Charles' forehead around her finger, "I think we've had enough storytelling for one day."

Charles nodded, leaning forward so that his forehead rested against Elsie's, a kind smile on his lips as he spoke. "So you have been her sole supporter for…"

"Fifteen years."

Charles had wondered how old Elsie was. His heart broke to think of all she had been forced to face and all that she had been cheated out of experiencing in her thirty-two years.

"Well you aren't alone anymore."

Elsie closed her eyes, gripping his fingers against her palm. "Don't make promises you might not be able to keep."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me from you, Elsie."

Elsie shook her head, desperately wishing she could believe him. "Would you just hold me for now?"

"As long as you would like."

Carefully placing his arms around her, Charles rested his cheek atop Elsie's head, unaware of the tears that rolled slowly down her cheeks.

* * *

Charles had been awake for nearly half an hour, his arm asleep under Elsie's head. He was gently humming when she began to stir.

"What time is it?"

"A little after two. Beryl will be here soon."

"What were you just humming?"

"How Lovely Is Thy Dwelling Place" from Brahms' _Requiem."_

"Beautiful."

"Speaking of dwelling places, I have been thinking about it for a while and I don't think you should go back to your flat."

"I don't think I could make it there right now, Charles."

"I don't mean that. I mean when you are well. I think you and Barley should live here."

Elsie swallowed hard. "I am not convinced I can be hearing you right."

"I don't mean to suggest anything untoward." He grinned, "For now."

Elsie bit her bottom lip, willing her face not to betray her with a smile.

"I will get a small bed for myself to go in the empty corner in the sitting room. There is plenty of room and you and Barley could move in here." He indicated the bedroom. "We would simply be sharing a kitchen and bathroom. We'd be roommates."

"Charles…"

"You are going to be here most of the time. I promise to give you your space. You just say the word and I will step out to a pub or the library or somewhere. It is like Beryl said: we are two grown people. It just makes sense. You would be able to save money and visit Becky more often."

"There is no way I could even consider such a thing if I didn't pay half the rent, Charles."

"I'll bend to one-fourth. This is also our office. I should cover that part and then my half of the remaining half Please just think about it."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Charles was beginning to climb from the bed when Elsie reached out, putting her hand on his arm. "I don't want you to be making this offer out of pity, Charles. You promised…"

Taking her hand in his, he leaned over, placing a kiss on her delicate fingers before crossing to the door. Stopping, he turned his head in the direction of the bed and said, "It appears I am going to have to teach you the difference between pity and love, Elsie Hughes."

* * *

Holding her hands while Elsie hissed with the painful effort of sinking into the warm bath, Beryl noticed the bruises on Elsie's arms. "Good Lord! How did he do that?"

"Becky."

Beryl nodded with understanding. "How was she? This is the longest you have been away from her for a while."

Elsie sadly looked up at her. "She didn't act like she knew me. I don't know if she was punishing me or if maybe they had changed her medicine? I tried taking Barley in, but she…she didn't respond well to him." Elsie dissolved into tears. "It was so awful."

"Oh, love. Oh, sweet, sweet girl. I am so sorry." Beryl lathered a flannel before she began to run gentle circles over Elsie's battered back. "Are you going to tell him about her?"

Attempting to rinse away her tears, Elsie splashed handfuls of water on her face before admitting, "I did. This afternoon."

"And?"

"And he told me I wasn't alone in taking care of her anymore and he wants Barley and I to move into the bedroom here and he said he would get a bed to sleep in in the sitting room so I could save more money and be able to visit her more often."

Beryl bit her lip as a wide smile threatened to burst upon her face. "Goodness."

Elsie looked up at her. "Goodness is right. Goodness I can't believe it and _goodness_ is all this man is. He has known me for all of five days and has done nothing but change my life for the better and take wonderful care of me."

"And how do you feel about him?"

Elsie looked back at the water in front of her, closing her eyes as she whispered, "He is a very dear man. I just didn't know..."

"You didn't know someone could care so much after such a short time." Beryl offered

Elsie looked up at her, "I didn't know I could fall so desperately in love with someone in five days."

* * *

Following the bath, the trio shared in a feast of the leftovers from the previous day and the leftover pie from breakfast, Beryl kindly refraining from teasing them _too_ much about their antics earlier in the morning. Having kissed Elsie's cheek and squeezed Charles' hand, Beryl set off for her own home next door.

Charles having securely locked the door, returned to where Elsie reclined on the settee, Barley happily tucked up next to her, his head cradled in the crook of her arm. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Elsie offered with a smile. "The bath helped. I always feel better with clean hair."

"You are getting around a little better. I noticed you didn't need Beryl's help to get from the loo to the bed."

"No. I think I should be able to get around by myself in the night."

"I think you should still wake me just in case."

Elsie smiled, his earnest and caring face causing her heart to swell. "If you insist, Mr. Carson."

'I do. Now what would you like to do the rest of the evening?"

"Could we listen to some music?"

"Of course. Any requests?"

Elsie tipped her head in contemplation. "Something to love and cuddle to."

"What does Barley like to cuddle to?" Charles asked with a grin.

Elsie looked up at him, the intensity in her blue eyes unmistakable. "More importantly, what does Charles?"

* * *

Having stepped out onto her stoop to deposit her empty milk bottles, Beryl Patmore turned in the direction of Charles' flat just in time to see the sitting room light extinguish in the front window, muted strains of Billie Holiday singing "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" floating from the general direction of Number Six, Chester Road.


	8. Declarations and Decisions

He woke to find her gazing at him, her head cocked to the side as a sweet smiled played on her face.

"Good morning."

"It certainly is to wake up to your smile."

Elsie reached out, gently sweeping the palm of her hand along the side of his face, "Well enjoy it now because I have been to the loo twice by myself and I don't know that it is wise to sleep in the same bed for much longer."

Charles jutted out his bottom lip, only to have it replaced by a mischievous smile. "Why is it not wise?"

Elsie blushed, biting her bottom lip mid smile. "I think you know."

Charles nodded in acknowledgement. "You did get rather carried away last night."

"What?" Elsie playfully grabbed the collar of his pajamas. " _I_ got carried away? I wasn't the one with the wandering hands!"

"Why I never! My hand simply slipped from your shoulder."

"Hmmmm…." Elsie glowered. "A likely story. Slipped and didn't slip back."

"Well, I didn't hear any complaints at the time."

Elsie blushed deeper but moved closer to him, only to feel as though she had been struck as he pulled away.

"There is usually a dog between us."

Elsie froze, unsure as to what he meant. "Oh. I'm…alright." She shrunk away, embarrassed and hurt that he hadn't wished to be close to her.

"No, no!" Charles reached out and grabbed her hand. "It isn't that I don't want…believe me, it isn't that at all. I just…it is difficult to be so near you and touched by you and not…physically react."

Elsie stared at him until his meaning suddenly dawned on her. "Oh! Oh." A naughty grin curling on her lips, she added, "I see."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Elsie reached out, running her fingers through his hair, "But, it is all the more reason we shouldn't share a bed after tonight."

" _After_ tonight?" Charles asked, hope ringing in his voice.

"Yes. I think we can both sleep… _sleep,"_ she repeated, emphasizing the word. "…here tonight because my ribs are still too tender to permit too much…adventure."

"I see." Charles pulled her hand from his hair, kissing it before sliding his legs over the side of the bed, pushing himself up as he asked, "But we can still have a little adventure?"

Rolling onto her back with a giggle, Elsie acquiesced. "Perhaps a little."

* * *

A breakfast consisting of an omelet, toast and tea behind them and the journals dated January, 1912, through December, 1918, piled on the bed, Elsie and Charles set out in hopes of discovering something more interesting about William Wilson than the lackluster discovery they had made the day before.

"I am going to skip to April, 1912, and see what he says about the _Titanic_ sinking." Charles went through a few journals until he found the dates he was seeking.

Elsie picked up the journal nearest her, reading "April 4, 1915."

"Oh, that's good. Skip ahead about a month. The Lusitania sank in early May, 1915."

Charles skimmed, flipping the pages, only to sigh in disappointment. "He briefly mentions it in passing:"

 _His Lordship knew seven aboard the ship. Four are known to survive. It pains me to think of all that opulence now sunk beneath the waves. Such a waste._

Charles frowned. "He doesn't mention all the souls who lost their lives, just the opulence. What kind of man in this?"

Elsie reached out into the air gesturing, "Wait. Listen to this."

 _Lusitania sunk this afternoon by German u-boat. Lady Amanda safely still in NY having changed her mind following his Lordship's wire about the warning in yesterday's paper._

"Lady Amanda Hawkins. The eldest daughter." Charles explained before Elsie continued.

 _House all relieved and thankful her life was never at risk. Waiting to hear from Joan as to whether Charles was on board._

"Oh my." The blood drained from Charles' face as he digested the words. "I just assumed he wouldn't mention it."

"Mention what?"

"My mother's younger brother, her only brother, was a steward for the Cunard line. He went down with the Lusitania."

"How awful."

Charles nodded, "Yes, it was. I don't think my mother ever got over it. They were so close she named me after him."

"Do you remember him?"

"A little. He loved cricket. Gave me that when I was four." Charles nodded towards a battered bat which rested on one of the lower book shelves. "I remember sitting in his lap as he and my father talked the game."

"Are you sure you are alright? You are white as a sheet."

"I'm fine. Just strange to hear you read out my mother's and uncle's names."

Elsie nodded in understanding. "Will you tell your mother?"

Charles shook his head with a sad smile. "She died last year."

"Oh, Charles. I am so sorry. I wish I could have met her."

Charles stretched, his hand taking Elsie's. "I wish you could have, too. You would have been crazy about each other."

Elsie gave him a sweet smile, "Well, we would have had something in common."

"What's that?"

"Loving you."

Charles stared at her, the sound of his heart thudding filling his ears as he whispered, "Elsie…"

If asked, she wouldn't have been able to provide a reason for her impetuous comment, only knowing that it felt right at the moment. Unable to judge Charles' reaction, however, she began to panic. "Oh God…"

Elsie was unable to finish her sentence as Charles hands were suddenly cupping her cheeks, drawing her into a deep kiss. Her hands over his, Elsie sunk back into the bed, urging Charles to follow. Journals, pencils and paper fell and littered the floor, drawing Barley's attention from the other room, the little dog running in just as Charles slid into the bed next to Elsie, careful not to press against her tender torso as they became wrapped up in one another.

Elsie moved her hands and was unbuttoning Charles' shirt as he slid his hand over her gown, his fingers finding the hem before sliding under the soft material and up the outside of her smooth thigh. Pulling out of the kiss and placing his forehead against hers, Charles panted, "I love you. I love you, too. I love you."

Staring back at him, Elsie stilled her hands where they rested against Charles' naked chest. "Are you sure?"

Charles smiled at her, "From the moment you quoted Hardy to me." He kissed her lips softly before whispering, "You are my beautiful, brave, clever, wonderful girl, Elsie. How could I not?"

A sudden knock at the front door startled the lovers, as did the barking of their small audience.

"Whoever that is has the worst timing in the universe." Charles groaned, pushing himself up and off the bed.

"Charles?"

"Yes?" He looked down at her with such sweetness.

"You might want to button up your shirt."

* * *

Another parcel of food delivered, this time by a shy and wide-eyed Daisy, Charles returned to the bedroom, eager to pick up where they had left off. To his dismay, he found Elsie sitting in the large leather chair, Barley at her side as she appeared deeply engrossed in one of the journals.

Gently scratching her head from above the chair, Charles asked, "Did you find something interesting?"

Elsie looked up, a brilliant smile on her face. "A new housekeeper came to Tipton Hall in 1918. Ellen Littlewood. Listen to this."

 _Ellen Littlewood is a welcome addition to the house. Outward appearances suggest she is quite competent, but knows her place in the hierarchy. I expect we should get on quite well._

"Then he talks about some tea her ladyship is giving which is another treatise on silver service and petit fours so I skipped over a few pages and found this:"

 _E.L. enchanting this evening. Charming and not without wit, I find myself living for our shared meetings late in the evening. I feel my heart has unthawed from the ravages of a long winter to a very late, but delightful spring._

"Well, what do you know?" Charles laughed in surprise as he crossed around to the chair to sit on the edge of the bed, only to be met with a large "Ha!" from Elsie.

"What?"

"Daisy didn't happen to look at you funny while she was here?"

Charles gave her a strange look. "Now that you mention it, she was a little…odd. She had the look of a scared rabbit."

Elsie winced slightly as she pushed herself to the edge of chair, although a smile still adorned her face as she reached out towards Charles' shirt. "Well, that scared rabbit is on her way back to the tea room to tell Beryl how completely crooked your shirt was buttoned..." Elsie placed her hands on Charles' thighs, leaning towards his face, "And how your swollen your lips were." Resting her bum on Charles' good knee, Elsie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh dear God."

"Well, at least she can't tell her she caught me doing this…" Elsie leaned over, gently biting his earlobe, earning her a low moan from Charles.

"Or about seeing your hand here." Elsie whispered as she lifted his hand so that it cupped her breast.

"Elsie…" Charles groaned.

"Oh, and my answers are yes and I don't think it will be necessary."

"Yes to what and what won't be necessary?" Charles asked breathlessly as Elsie gently kissed his neck.

"Yes, Barley and I will move in and the bed in the sitting room won't be."

Charles pulled back, looking at her with shock and delight. "Is this what you want, Elsie? Truly? I'm not pressing you?"

Elsie swallowed hard, willing herself to move past her fear as she softly answered, "If you want me you can have me. Warts and all."

Charles gently pulled her to him, laughing through tears, "Let's leave Oliver Cromwell out of it, love."

Their emotions running high after such declarations and decisions had been made, Elsie and Charles put away the journals for the rest of the day, content to lay wrapped up with Barley and each other as the shadows shifted and played on the bedroom walls.

"How do you feel about weddings?" Charles felt Elsie tense in his arms the moment after the words left his lips. "I didn't mean to startle you and I worded that very poorly. I only want to ask if you will join me in London the weekend before Christmas. My oldest friend Robert is getting married and I am standing with him. It would be the perfect chance for them to meet you and you them."

Elsie thought for a moment. "What part of London?"

Charles hesitated before answering, knowing his answer would not please her.

"Belgravia."

Charles felt her tense again as she asked, "Your friends are posh, aren't they?"

"A bit. He is Robert Crawley, Lord Grantham, heir to the Grantham Estate and Downton Abbey. He is marrying an American named Cora Levinson."

"And she comes from money, as well?"

Charles nodded. "Yes. Quite a bit, but she is very nice."

"I don't know, Charles. I am very flattered you would want me to go, but I don't have the right kind of clothes…and I would feel so out of place."

"We would get you whatever clothes you need and I am certain you could stay with Robert's cousin Isobel. I know she would put you at ease. You have similar personalities and would certainly hit it off."

"I don't know…"

"Just think about it. It would make me so happy to have you there…" his voice softening as he added, "…and they haven't seen me happy for quite a long time."

Elsie turned to look up at him, the hopeful expression on his face convincing her heart to relent. "Then I will go."

"Thank you. Thank you, darling."

Elsie smiled against his chest as her eyes filled with tears, bliss obliterating the anxiety she had felt only moments before. It was the first time a man had ever called her "darling."


	9. Birthdays and Bombshells

Struggling to maintain her breath, although fairly fatigued by her effort, Elsie was almost to the bedroom doorway, the heavy tray in her hands laden with two cups of tea, a selection of fresh fruit and various pastries, including a butter and honey drenched croissant which was topped with a rapidly melting candle, as well as a small vase complete with a red rose against which rested a large envelope, when there was a knock at the door. "Oh, sugarfoot!" she whispered in annoyance before blowing out the candle and lowering the tray onto the dining room table.

"Telegram for Mr. Carson." A youth of no more than fourteen stood on the stoop, a bright smile plastered on his pimply face in hopes of securing a fat tip.

"Thank you." Elsie reached down and signed the young man's roster before turning in search of her handbag, groaning as she caught sight of a bleary-eyed Charles walking into the sitting room. "Get back in bed! You're ruining the surprise!" Elsie cheerfully scolded.

Giggling at the sight of a retreating Charles, a sweet, but rather goofy grin on his face, Elsie soon spotted her purse hanging only feet away on the hall tree behind the door. An acceptable, but by no means generous tip handed over, the young nodded and offered a sour, "Thanks" before taking off down the steps towards his bike.

"You're welcome," Elsie sarcastically muttered as she shoved the telegram in her pocket and turned her attention back to the large tray across the room. She had just reached the table when she noticed Charles waiting just inside the bedroom door.

"You are quite mad if you think I am letting you carry that." He stepped towards the tray only to find his path blocked by a stubborn Elsie.

"You get back in bed, Charles Carson. I have this whole thing planned. I can manage, thank you very much."

"Elsie…"

She raised her eyebrows and lowered her chin, making it abundantly clear that he should heed her directive.

Leaning down and kissing her cheek, Charles whispered, "Yes, dear," before returning to the large, soft bed now solely occupied by a tail-wagging dog.

After a few moments, Elsie, tray and relit candle entered the room, her voice soft and sweet as she sang:

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday, dear Charles,_

 _Happy birthday to you…_

"Now hurry and blow out this silly candle before it completely melts."

After closing his eyes to make a wish and then blowing out the small flame, Charles shook his head at her. "How did you do this?"

Elsie smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I arranged it with Beryl day before yesterday. She brought over the food and flower this morning."

"And this?" Charles picked up the homemade envelope.

Elsie blushed, "I obviously haven't been able to buy you a proper gift, but I worked on it in bits and pieces when you would take Barley out and when you showered. It's nothing, really, but I wanted _something_ to give you today."

Charles smiled at her as he began to carefully open the envelope, "Waking up with you this morning is present…" Charles stopped speaking mid-sentence as he took in the pencil sketch that had been contained within. It was a large, lovely heart divided into sections, each containing a smaller sketch. The silhouette of two little girls holding hands filled one section, a spot-on drawing of Barley in another; a stack of books filled another, while the center segment took up the largest space and contained a rendering of Charles' face, handsome and happy.

"Elsie…"

She inhaled deeply before explaining, "It's my heart and I am giving it to you."

"I will never receive a more precious or valuable gift, my darling." Charles reached out and cupped her cheek as tears ran down both their faces, "And I will take such good, good care of it."

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

The tray was bankrupt of its contents, each of the occupants of the bed happily stuffed and cuddling as rain began to patter on the window.

"It always rains on my birthday." Charles noted, looking out the window.

"Hmmm…I wonder if that has some sort of significance. The water rinsing away the old year and giving you a fresh start, perhaps?"

"That is a lovely way to think of it. I just thought I was cursed."

Elsie was mid-laugh as she suddenly remembered the telegram. "I am so sorry! I forgot." Fishing the envelope from her dressing gown pocket, she suggested, "Perhaps it is a happy birthday wire from your friend in London."

A frown filled Charles' face as he read the contents. "Yes. In a way. Ughhhhh…" he sighed.

Elsie looked up at his face from her place in the crook of his arm. "What is it?"

"He's on his way here," Charles explained before reading the telegram aloud:

 _JoMo and I Halifax bound stop Arrive noon stop Meet plat 3 stop happy birthday chap stop_

While feeling sick at her stomach at the thought of not getting to spend the day with Charles, Elsie forced herself to muster a pleasant smile as she said, "How lovely of them to surprise you."

"It is and I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I wanted to spend the day with you. If you felt up to it, I thought we might take in a film or have dinner out."

Elsie kissed his chest, curling up against him. "We can do that tomorrow night. I will be even more rested and we can celebrate more then. Alright?"

Charles let out a small huff, "I suppose. But you _will_ be here when I get home tonight?"

"If that is what you would like."

"That is all I would like." He kissed the top of her head before asking, "Would you like to go with me to the train station and meet them? Only if you feel up to it, of course."

Elsie's frown went unseen as she contemplated being scrutinized by Charles' posh friends. "Not today, if that is alright? I still look a fright…"

"You look beautiful," Charles interrupted, but knowing she was still recovering, he quickly added, "but I understand if you want to wait until you feel better."

"Thank you. So who is JoMo?"

Charles let out a chuckle. "Joseph Molesley. He, Robert and I grew up together and even managed to all get assigned to the same company in the war."

"Is he from money?"

"Molesley? Heavens no. His father was one of the gardeners at the Abbey and mine was a groom. We used to meet Robert on the grounds when we were lads and have marvelous adventures. Truthfully, he sometimes seemed like a third wheel. He isn't as…impetuous as Robert or solid, well, like I _used_ to be. He is a bit of a runt. Well-meaning and kind, but the kind of chap whose laces seem to be perpetually untied."

"He sounds lovely." Elsie shook her head with a smile. "Charles, I didn't know your father worked on the estate."

"Yes, and so did my mother. She was lady's maid to Robert's mother when we were small and then housekeeper after my father died in the Spanish Flu epidemic."

"Oh, Charles. I am so sorry. So you were only eight when he died?"

Charles nodded, a sad smile on his face. "I still miss him. He was a wonderful father."

Elsie clasped his hand, a deep feeling of sorrow flowing through her at the thought of her Charles being denied more life with his good father, a concept around which she could barely wrap her head based on her own experiences. "I am so, so sorry, Charles."

"Don't be. I have wonderful memories." Not wishing to carry on with talk of his happier childhood now knowing of Elsie's terrible one, Charles quickly changed the subject. "Now. We have two hours before I have to meet them. What would you like to do?"

"You are the birthday boy, so your wish is my command."

An impish grin on his face, Charles slipped his hand inside Elsie's housecoat.

Elsie let out a soft moan of pleasure before whispering, "Just be gentle. I need to be strong enough to welcome you home later tonight."

* * *

Charles stepped onto platform four just as the train pulled into the station, doing his best to shake a small feeling of resentment at having to leave Elsie. He was soon distracted, however, by the sudden appearance of a jolly Robert Crawley and a cheerful, slightly trailing Joseph Molesley.

"Happy Birthday! You don't look a day over forty, old chap!"

Charles sighed, a smile on his face as he shook his head. "Thirty-eight, thank you and would you like to announce that over the speaker? I don't believe the entire station heard you."

Robert smiled brightly, vigorously shaking Charles' hand. "I see you got my wire!"

"No, I spend every Thursday morning hanging around the train station. JoMo! How are you, you miserable old woman, you?" Charles turned, warmly clapping the smaller man on the shoulder.

"Quite well, thank you, Mr. Carson." Joseph Molesley, grinned happily in response to Charles' warm greeting. "So this is Halifax?"

The trio looked out from the covered awning at the deluge of rain pelting the train.

"This is Halifax." Charles answered with a laugh.

* * *

On the bus ride over to the station, Charles had mused as to where he might take his friends, only to find the time had been wasted as Robert had their entire afternoon and evening planned. A visit to the local bowling alley was followed by a large steak dinner, a showing of "The Big Clock" with Ray Milland and Charles Laughton, and then three pub stops before a trip to a local dance hall.

It was while watching Molesley, the man completely lacking any self-awareness and larking wildly about the middle of the dance hall floor, that Robert shared with Charles his unfortunate news.

"I have lost almost everything. It was a foolish investment, I see that now. Mama hasn't lost her stiff upper lip, but I know her heart is broken."

"But you won't lose the estate? You won't have to sell?" Charles asked.

"As long as Cora and I are married, no. She came into her trust money at twenty-five and as the vows state, with all her worldly goods, thee she endows."

Charles patted Robert's hand. "You love her. You mustn't forget that."

"I do." A thoughtful look on his face, Robert admitted, "Or at least I am very, very fond of her. Love will come in time, don't you think?"

Charles fought a small grin as he took a sip of Scotch, the liquor's origination striking him as apropos as he contemplated the sudden, but deep and intense love he felt for Elsie.

"You're awfully quiet. Cat got your tongue?"

Charles smiled, "A dog as it happens, but I don't want to …"

Robert gave him a curious look. "What do you mean? What aren't you telling me? I know you, Charles Carson. You have a secret."

Charles lost his battle with the burgeoning grin, it soon blooming into a wide smile as he stared into the depths of his glass.

"Is it a…have you…do you have a girl, Charles Carson?"

"She's more than a girl."

"Well?"

"I love her."

A sweaty Molesley returned to the table, thirstily downing his pint as he looked at the grinning men. "What did I miss?"

"A bombshell. Charles is in love. And you must sit down. You look a total fool out there, mate."

* * *

Following Charles' sharing a very condensed version of his courtship with Elsie, the men toured three more pubs and by the time they were leaving their final destination, the Dog and Duck, Charles was fairly supporting Joseph Molesley's entire weight as he pushed him into the back seat of a taxi, the small, incredibly inebriated man having danced himself into exhaustion. Robert was wobbly at best, but managed to get into the car himself.

"Aren't you coming? We have rooms at the (hiccup) Grand."

"You boys go on. I am sure someone can help you get Joseph inside. I will meet you for breakfast at the hotel before you catch your train." Charles promised.

"You're not even (hiccup) drunk (hiccup). How did you do that?"

"Someone had to keep you jackasses out of trouble and you forget, I have someone waiting for me."

"Living in sin. Charles by-the-book Carson. I don't know (hiccup) the last time I saw (hiccup) you so happy. I am thrilled (hiccup) for you."

Charles shook his head, patting an emotional Robert Crawley's. "It has been a wonderful birthday, my dear friend. Now go to bed and we will have a full English breakfast in the morning. You are going to need it."

"Goodnight (hiccup), Charles. You are my best (hiccup) friend, Charles, you know(hiccup) that?"

"Yes, yes, alright, enough of that. Goodnight, Robert." Patting the back of the car, Charles watched as the taxi pulled onto the thoroughfare. Hopping into another i that had pulled up only moments later, Charles leaned back in the seat, a happy smile on his face.

"Where to, sir?"

"Number Six, Chester Street and step on it, please."

* * *

Charles had never moved as quickly as he did after having paid the taxi driver, his limp all but forgotten as he climbed the steps to the flat, slipping his key in the door and opening it to find the room bathed in the soft light of a dozen candles.

Clad in her prettiest nightgown, Elsie was curled up with Barley on the settee, a volume of Shakespeare's sonnets on the floor next to her.

Charles gently picked up Barley, patting the little dog which snuggled into Charles' arms. Placing Elsie's pillow on the bedroom floor, he set the animal on top, whispering, "Alright, chum, you sleep here tonight."

Stripping off his shoes, socks, suit, shirt and tie, Charles returned to the living room, extinguishing the candles in the room before gently bending down and lifting Elsie carefully into his arms.

"Oh, Charles…"

"Shh…, darling, I am taking you bed," he whispered.

"Did you have a nice time with you friends?" She asked, blinking in an effort to become more alert.

"It was nice, but I was thinking about you every second."

Elsie smiled, running her hands through his hair. "Are you taking me to bed to sleep?" Elsie coyly asked.

"That is up to you, Miss Hughes." Charles responded as he set her gingerly onto the bed.

Elsie looked up at him for a moment, inhaling deeply as she stood from the bed. "I am not in much pain, but I am still somewhat bruised." She looked up at him timidly.

"I am happy to just hold and kiss you, Elsie."

"No." She said, crossing her arms in front of her, her hands grasping the material that covered each side of her ribcage. "We can do better than that," she insisted as she pulled the nightgown over her head.


	10. Punches and Posies

**This chapter is particularly T-rated. Mild violence and expletives employed, but I think you will find their use judicious and absolutely merited.**

 **YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST AMAZING BEINGS ON THIS PLANET, by the way. Your kind words just blow me away. Thank you for sticking with me and these chickadees…**

* * *

Her body ached. There wasn't a muscle in her legs, arms, abdomen, back, shoulders, or neck that didn't threaten to make her groan as she turned on her side to look at him, the sun illuminating his form as it shone through the window behind her. Yes, she hurt, but the pain was delicious as it reminded her of all that they had offered and received from one another the night before.

Elsie reached out, her fingers whispering over his skin so that she could feel the heat of his body on their tips. Holding her breath, she allowed herself to admit that he was hers; this incredible creature, all length of bone, and width of muscle in whom beat an extraordinarily kind and loving heart. There was no doubt in her mind that he not only adored, but worshipped her. Their delicate dance upon these very sheets were proof of that. How patient and tender he had been with her as their naked bodies had pressed, pushed, and enveloped one another. His sheer mass had frightened her at first, but Charles soon put her worries to rest as he masterfully moved, lifted and held her so that she felt completely cherished and safe.

Neither spoke of it at the time, there was too much exploration and pleasure occurring to permit such confessions, but each knew the other had had previous lovers. These ghosts, however, were soon banished from the bedroom as Elsie and Charles found themselves experiencing both emotional and physical connections they hereto with had never been privileged before.

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft, but deep as he turned his palm up to receive her hand which hovered over it.

Smiling as a deep blush settled on her cheeks, she flinched only slightly from the effort of pulling her body across the few inches so that she rested at his side, her thigh resting atop his as she kissed the soft skin where his shoulder met his collar bone. "Sore, but wonderfully so. How are you?"

"In love," he whispered as he drew his far arm across his body, his hand gently brushing over her hair and then caressing her face. Moving with great care so as not to jostle her, Charles was shifting down to kiss her lips when a loud knock issued on the front door.

"Beryl with _more_ food?" he asked playfully, kissing her gently on the forehead before rolling from the bed to retrieve his dressing gown.

"God, I hope not," Elsie laughed. "We've still enough food in there to feed an army."

"Open up, Casanova! Uhhh….Jesus." The voice was muffled, but still loud enough for both Elsie and Charles to hear from the bedroom, not to mention Barley who had taken off like a shot, barking his head off in response to the commotion.

"I told them _I_ would meet _them_!" Charles hissed as he looked at an alarmed Elsie, her hands quickly drawing the sheets up around her bare body.

"I…you can't…I can't meet them like this!"

Charles nodded with understanding, "Of course. I will send them back to the hotel and meet them there. Don't worry."

Elsie smiled with relief as she painfully pushed herself up from the bed to retrieve her own dressing gown, calling out to Barley, "Come here, boy! Come here, Barley! Shhh! Shhh! Come here, boy!"

Having scooped up a still agitated Barley and deposited him on the bed next to Elsie, Charles shut the bedroom door before making his way to the persistent knocking at the front of the flat. Opening the door, he found a pale, ailing Joseph and a blood-shot eyed Robert leaning on either side of the door frame.

"What are you doing here? I told you I would meet you at the hotel." Charles said in a hushed voice. "You've woken half the neighborhood.

"I want to meet her." Robert managed a mischievous smile.

"I told him we…" Joseph lifted the back of his hand to his mouth, turning and clutching the railing with his other before unceremoniously retching over the side.

"For God's sake! You look like hell and he is puking on my steps and you want to meet Elsie? Not on your life! Go back to the hotel and each drink a pot of black coffee. I will meet you there."

"Charles…" Elsie's voice was soft from the other side of the room. "Please let them in. I will put on some coffee, but Barley really needs to go out."

His heart swelling at the change of hers, he turned to give each of his friends a look of warning. "If you upset her…"

"Best behavior. I promise." Robert placed his hand over his heart as she stretched his neck in an effort to catch a glimpse of the woman with the melodic Scottish accent.

* * *

Having shown Robert and Joseph into the sitting room, Charles slipped into the bedroom to find Elsie pulling over her head a simple, but lovely dark violet colored dress Beryl had dropped over the day before. "Are you sure? I can still send them on their way," he offered, pulling on pants before slipping a vest over his head.

"It is fine, Charles. From the sound of it, I think I am in better shape than they are."

Charles grinned, crossing the room to kiss her temple. "They are good chaps. Robert only wants to see me happy and that is very much what I am."

"Good. Introduce me, please, and then take Barley out before he explodes, if you don't mind."

"Absolutely."

Her hair brushed and held back with a clip, Elsie was a vision with her gentle auburn curls, her fresh and freckled face offering a warm smile as she entered the sitting room.

Robert, Joseph, this is…this is my Elsie," Charles beamed.

With great effort, the two men pushed themselves up from the settee to find the Scottish beauty smiling at them. "Elsie. Robert Crawley," he announced as he offered his hand, "so very pleased to meet you."

"And you." Elsie offered as she took his hand.

"Charles told us of the terrible attack a few days ago. I hope you are feeling much better. I am so very sorry."

Elsie nodded, the man's kindness touching her. "Thank you. I have received excellent care as it happens," she turned and smiled at Charles, "…and am feeling much better."

"Joseph Molesley," the smaller man offered before lifting his hand to his mouth.

"In here." Elsie swiftly made her way around the settee before taking the green gilled man's arm and leading him to the loo.

"Care to take a short walk?" Charles asked Robert, a wiggling Barley under his arm.

"Lead on, MacDuff." Robert nodded, wincing in pain as the little dog let out a loud yip.

* * *

"She's beautiful." Robert offered as Charles set a lead-constricted Barley onto the pavement in front of the flat.

"Isn't she?" Charles face was filled with pride as he added, "But she is also very clever and possibly the funniest person I have ever met."

"Beauty, brains, and wit, you have quite hit the lottery, my friend. And in the bedroom?"

Charles frowned, shaking his head. "None of your business." He tried to maintain a stern look, but couldn't stifle a large smile which spread between either of his pinked cheeks.

"That good, eh?"

"That perfect." Charles quietly admitted as he followed Barley, the dog pulling on his lead in a wish to investigate something near Elsie's flat.

"So it was a happy birthday, I take it?"

"The happiest," Charles admitted just before Barley burst into a fit of riled barks. "Shh! Shhh! Chum, what is it?" Looking in the direction in which the dog was pulling, Charles spotted a figure coming around the corner from the side of Elsie's building. As the stranger moved closer Charles' entire being exploded into rage as he took in the sight of a squat, fat man with two black eyes on either side of a bandaged nose. "Take this." Charles shoved Barley's lead into Robert's hand.

"Get the hell away from here, you bastard." Charles nearly stumbled as he ran towards the man, his hip the only reason he hadn't charged the cretin to the ground.

"Now, now friend…" the man offered, stopping in fear, his arms lifted in surrender.

"I am not your bloody friend, you son of a bitch. How dare you show your face here?!"

Tufton swiftly pulled an envelope from his pocket. "I am only here to leave this. It is a reference and the pay due Elsie through the end of this week."

Having reached the man, Charles used every ounce of his restraint not to pummel him as he ripped the envelope from the fat hand, growling, "How dare you even say her name!"

"I know about Geneva and the five hundred pounds, but she is owed this is well…"

Charles grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, spitting into his face, "This absolves you of NOTHING. There is nothing you can do or say to make this right. Get out of here and don't you dare come within 100 yards of her again, do you hear me?"

"Yes, yes. I promise!" The pathetic man quaked under the towering figure of Charles, waddling away upon his release when Robert and Barley joined Charles.

"Is that…was it that man who attacked her?"

Charles nodded, heated anger coming off him in waves.

Robert thrust the lead into Charles' hand before taking off in a jog towards Tufton who was approaching a car on the far side of the street. "Excuse me," he politely called which resulted in Tufton turning back towards him. Grabbing the shorter man's lapel with his left hand, he delivered a crushing blow to his considerable gut which was followed by a groan inducing shove against the car door. "Now, you are lucky," Robert hissed, his mouth pressed next to the injured man's ear, "…because while my friend is bigger than I am, he is a gentleman. I, however, will not hesitate to fucking kill you if I ever hear that either of them so much as lay eyes on your sorry face again. Do you understand?"

The man whimpered "yes" prompting Robert to let go of him, a soaking of urine covering the front of his pants as his body slumped to the ground.

A spring in his step, Robert swiftly crossed the street, a bright smile on his face. "Well, that did me a world of good. Did I hear Elsie say something about coffee?"

* * *

Charles, Robert and Barley returned to the flat to find Joseph Molesley sitting in one of the dining room chairs just outside the kitchen, a damp flannel in his hand as he turned to them with a smile. Elsie stepped into view, a warm smile on her face as she began distributing mugs of coffee as she asked, "How was your walk?"

"Quite satisfying." Robert quickly answered.

Elsie looked inquisitively at Charles, but he simply nodded, reaching out and squeezing her hand after receiving his coffee.

The rest of the morning was spent with Robert and Joseph regaling Elsie with stories of Charles and their shared youth while the foursome ate Charles' leftover birthday cake.

"And you dove off the dock with all of your clothes on to retrieve Robert's sister's doll after he threw it in the middle of the pond?" Elsie looked at Charles, her eyes shining with surprise and admiration.

"I knew Robert would be skinned alive if Rosamunde didn't get her doll back." Charles quietly offered as he looked down into his cup.

"Only one of many, many times Charles came to my rescue, I assure you, Elsie."

"He once saved us from falling into a well." Joseph offered.

"Oh don't." Charles bristled.

"No, it's true," Robert quickly interrupted. "I had convinced JoMo to let me tie a rope around his waist so I could lower him into a wishing well to retrieve some of the coins from the bottom. He had dropped him about ten feet when I suddenly realized gravity and his weight were more than I could handle and soon I was heading ass over tea kettle behind him."

"Oh, my goodness!" Elsie squeaked.

"But I suddenly felt someone grab me and drag me back. It was Charles. He got me back over and grabbed the rope and he and I together managed to get JoMo out of the well. And then he chewed us up one side and down the other about even considering stealing coins from the well because those were people's wishes and we had no right to 'steal from peoples' hearts." Robert recited, shooting Charles a playful grin.

Elsie glanced over to find Charles blushing, his gaze firmly focused on the contents of his coffee cup.

"It sounds as though you are quite the hero, love." Elsie offered, patting Charles' knee.

"And of course you know about the battle for Caen…"

Charles quickly cut Robert off. "As much as I am enjoying this excruciating stroll down memory lane, I am afraid you two will miss your train if we don't set off for the station."

Elsie cocked her head with curiosity as she watched Charles suddenly rise and begin collecting the plates and coffee cups, unwilling to meet her inquisitive gaze.

Robert caught her eye and silently mouthed, "Ask him later."

* * *

Elsie and Barley walked with the men as far as the corner before stopping to wish them goodbye. "It has been so lovely to meet you both."

"The pleasure has been all ours, Elsie." Robert took her hand and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, pausing briefly to whisper in her ear, "Thank you for making him so happy."

Elsie gave him a sweet smile as she squeezed his hand before Joseph stepped up to offer his.

"We look forward to seeing you in London in December."

"And I you…"

"Call me JoMo, please."

"And I you, JoMo." Elsie replied with a kind and appreciative look.

Charles gave her a quick wink, turning to join the others as he suddenly remembered Tufton's envelope in his pocket. "Oh, here. This belongs to you."

Elsie looked at the envelope, a sick feeling coming over her as she recognized the hand in which her name was written.

"Don't worry, darling," Charles quickly assured her, "He will never bother you again. It has been seen to."

Elsie swallowed hard, nodding as Charles leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you. Be back soon."

Elsie kissed him back, "Hurry."

"If you don't stop snogging, we'll miss our train!" Robert cheekily called out.

* * *

Elsie was in the bath when Charles returned, a posy of violets in his hand and a bottle of red under his arm.

"I'm back." he called from outside the door.

"Come in."

Leaving the wine on the table, Charles opened the door to find a smiling Elsie looking over her shoulder up at him. "What have you there?" she nodded towards the flowers.

"I saw them in a stall at the train station and they reminded me of how pretty you looked this morning in your purple dress."

Elsie looked at him, feelings of love, gratitude and want issuing within her. "Thank you. Do you want to join me?"

Charles' breath caught in his chest, "I do, but I don't know if we will fit."

"I can curl up in front of you."

Hastily removing his clothes, Charles carefully lowered himself into the tub behind Elsie, his entire body rejoicing at the feel of her soft skin against his.

Allowing a few minutes of gentle caresses, Elsie took a deep breath before turning her head up towards Charles, asking, "He was here?"

Charles ran his hands over her arms in response to her shiver. "He was."

"What happened?"

Charles leaned down so that his chin rested on her shoulder. "I called him a few choice words and told him he was never to come in contact with you again and then I took the envelope."

"Good."

"Robert is the one who hit him."

"What?!" Elsie grabbed his hand.

"He asked me if he was the man who attacked you and I said yes and before I knew it, he was running across the street and gave him a hard punch in the gut. I don't know what he said after that, but the man wet his pants."

Elsie let out a huff of surprise. "Remind me to kiss Robert the next time I see him."

"I don't think I will. He thinks you are beautiful, by the way."

"That is lovely."

"Well, he has good taste."

While she basked in the knowledge of Robert's efforts on her behalf, she couldn't forget his urging her to ask Charles about the skirmish that had led to his injury. "Why did you stop Robert telling about the battle for Caen?" She bit her lip as she felt his previously relaxed body tense.

"Because it makes me remember things I don't want to."

"The pain from your injury?"

Charles shook his head. "That is the least of it."

"You don't have to tell me, but you know things about me, Charles. Things very few others do. If you ever feel like unburdening yourself to me, you know you can."

"Thomas." The name fell out of Charles' mouth in a whisper.

"Thomas?"

"The man I hated who also saved my life."

* * *

 **I know! What in the frickin' Kentucky Fried Chicken?! Will post more tomorrow! (and thanks for enduring the obligatory C and E in the bathtub scene)**


	11. Open Hearts

"What do you mean he saved your life?" Elsie stared straight ahead as she felt Charles' heart began to beat faster against her back.

"I really don't wish to talk about it now please, love." Charles sighed, now finally alone with Elsie, he feared the rest of their day being colored with dark memories.

"Alright. I am sorry I brought it up."

"No, darling, don't be sorry. It is a story that you should know, but not today. Today is for being together and being happy."

Elsie looked up at him, puckering her lips in want of a kiss which Charles promptly supplied, the fondling that followed ridding him of unwanted thoughts.

Their water growing tepid and Charles' hip aching from his position, the two left the bath for the bedroom.

* * *

"May I look at your scar?"

Charles was surprised by the request, but nodded as he pulled the towel from around his waist. Elsie crouched down next to his leg to study the pale skin and the series of scars that created a relief map of sorts as though islands had been mapped on a jagged piece of parchment; the boundaries long, deep lines of scar tissue from where Charles' flesh had been cut and pulled back for the implantation of the metal plate which now patched the area where three bullets had obliterated the bone. Dusting her fingers over the scars, Elsie looked up and asked, "Which hurt more? Being shot? Or the surgery?"

"Recovering from the surgery," Charles instantly answered. "I had to learn to walk all over again after being bound in a cast for several months. The pain and being incapacitated for so long made me wish I hadn't survived."

Elsie returned her gaze to the site of his injury, closing her eyes as she placed a gentle kiss against the small grouping of scars that marked the entrance of the bullets. "I am sorry it was so awful, but I am so grateful you endured it," she whispered.

Charles swept her hair over her shoulder, running his fingers over the delicate skin and vertebrae of her neck. "So am I, my girl. So am I."

Reaching for Charles hand for support, Elsie stood up, her eyes locked with his as she removed her towel. "Will you take me to bed, Charles? I need to feel you against me."

Sliding his hands down her bare back and onto her bum, he pulled her to him, leaning down to kiss her deeply. Within moments they were on the bed, hands searching and pleasing before their bodies eventually met to create a rhythm that varied from slow and deep to frenzied and hard.

Elsie arched her back, unable to breathe as she sat astride Charles, a surge of intensity mounting in her center. Charles gently lifted her up, in an effort to find his own release away from her body.

"We need to make a trip to the chemist," Elsie whispered as she experienced a last few shudders of pleasure.

"Oh yes?" Charles whispered as he turned to look at Elsie.

"Oh, I think so. I am sure this method of prevention is what most of the families in the village where I grew up have used for centuries."

"And?"

"And most of them have at least five children."

"Point taken."

Elsie bit her bottom lip to curb grin as she added, "And I don't know about you, but I am going to want to do this often."

Charles let out a small chuckle as he ran his thumb over her perfect cheekbone. "How often do you think?"

"Well, first thing in the morning, of course… then again in late morning, again in the late afternoon and then certainly at least once a night." Elsie dryly answered.

"Four times a day?!" Charles rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her Cheshire cat grin.

"Well, I would prefer six, but I suppose we have to get this book written sometime."

"You are going to kill me, Elsie Hughes." Charles leaned down and kissed her nose, "But I will die a happy man."

Elsie ran her fingers through his hair, studying the kind, beautiful face hovering above her. "I think we should die in each other's arms in seventy years or so."

"I would be one hundred and eight and you would be one hundred and two."

"Sounds about right to me."

Charles rolled back onto his back, shaking his head as he smiled. "Very well." It was at this moment that Barley decided to make his presence known, yipping and licking Charles' foot as he anxiously stood with his paws on the side of the bed.

"Oh, my poor sweet boy! Are we neglecting you?" Elsie moved to retrieve the panting pup who had begun to jump around at the sound of her dulcet tones.

Delighted at being reunited with his two favorite humans, Barley hopped between the two as he was showered with affection.

"Ouch!" Charles lowered his hand to his lap after Barley's little paw brushed his most sensitive area. "As much as I would like to look at your body all afternoon, I am going to get our dressing gowns before he does some real damage."

"Thank you," Elsie laughed, her arms drawn up around her chest to deflect Barley's swipes.

Both in their robes and having shifted up against the pillows, Charles was wrapped around Elsie as she tended to Barley. He kissed the tip of her ear before mustering the courage to ask, "Is this what you want? For it to just be the three of us?"

Elsie stopped rubbing the dog's belly, cocking her head toward Charles as she considered his words. "Yes. I wouldn't have agreed to move in if it wasn't what I wanted."

"That's not what I meant," Charles gently replied. "I mean do you want it to only ever be you, me and Barley or would you like to eventually have a baby that wasn't furry."

Elsie appreciated his humor, but the question still made her chest tighten. "I don't know. I have always worried that if I had one it might turn out to be like Becky and I wouldn't want any child to have live that kind of life."

"I see." Charles voice was soft and understanding, although his heart broke at the thought of not having a family with her.

Elsie turned her body so that she was looking at him fully. "But there is one thing I hadn't planned on."

"What's that?"

"You."

Charles pulled her to him, placing soft kisses in her hair.

"I never thought I would meet someone as wonderful as you, as kind or as gentle. I know you would be a wonderful father and we'd be nothing like my parents, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't." Charles agreed.

Elsie squeezed his hand as she closed her eyes, her honest feelings made known as she said, "I would love to have your child someday."

"Oh, Elsie…" Charles placed his fingers under her chin, tipping her face towards his for a kiss.

Following the tender kiss, Elsie leaned against his chest, a silly grin on her face as she teased, "Even though I know it will be a giant."

Charles surprised her with his cheek, "Well, I always say, you only get out of something what you put into it."

"Ha!," Elsie laughed before kissing him again.

* * *

They were sharing a pot of tea and fruit at the dining room table when Elsie voiced her idea. "Could we visit Tipton Hall? Does the family still live there?"

Charles cocked his head in contemplation. "I suppose we could. I think the daughters and their families live in London and I know the son is in India, but Robert knows them and I am sure he wouldn't mind asking."

"Excellent! I think it might help to have a picture in our minds when he talks about the library or the servant's hall or other places in the house. Who knows? Maybe some secrets will unveil themselves."

"I don't know that we will find much more than cobwebs and priceless, ugly heirlooms, but if it means a night in a hotel with you, I am game."

"As long as you have your priorities straight." Elsie laughed as she reached across the table and took his hand. "Now. I believe you mentioned something about a film and dinner?"

"Ah, yes, but perhaps I should do this properly." Charles set his cup back on his saucer. "Miss Hughes, would you care to go on a date with me?"

Elsie laughed, "I suppose it will be our first _real_ date. We have rather been putting the cart before the horse, haven't we?"

"We haven't conformed to convention, I will admit."

"If all this hadn't happened, do you think you would have tried to court me?" Elsie asked.

"Court, wine, dine, woo, charm, beg and plead. I wanted you from the start, Elsie."

She squeezed his hand, "Well, you've got me."

Returning her squeeze, he added, "And just so you know, I am not letting go."

* * *

Agreeing that Charles would pick her up at her own flat at half past six, Elsie left his at four thirty which gave Charles exactly two hours to put his plan into action. He nearly missed the florist, catching the man just as he was locking up for the day. An orchid corsage in his possession, he headed to the chemist before stopping in at Woolworths and then made a quick trip into the booksellers. His tasks completed, Charles looked at his watch and saw that he had forty-five minutes to groom and dress before calling for Elsie. Cutting over two streets, his timing worked out perfectly as he met Beryl just as she was locking up the tea room.

"Care for an escort home, miss? I happened to be in your neck of the woods."

"Hello, there! That would be lovely. My goodness what all have you got there?"

"Chocolates and an orchid and a few other bits and bobs…" Charles offered.

"Because?"

"Because I am taking my girl on an actual date. I pick her up at her flat in a little less than an hour."

"I like the sound of that. _Your girl._ " Beryl smiled brightly at him.

"So do I and I think I can proudly say that is a true statement. Did she tell you she agreed to move in?"

Beryl nodded, "She did."

"Do you think it is crazy? That we are crazy?"

"Crazy in love, but I think when you know, you know."

"Oh, I know alright."

"Well, I think it is wonderful, but it really doesn't matter what I think. It only matters what you and Elsie feel."

"I feel that I want to marry her, Beryl. I would marry her today if I could. We have talked about children."

Beryl stopped mid-stride, closing her eyes as she whispered, "Goodness."

Charles inhaled deeply, "I know it is sudden."

"No," Beryl shook her head. "That is what she told me you were: _goodness_. And I think she was right." She warmly smiled up at him before adding, "And I think you should follow your heart, but be gentle with hers. That lamb has been through more misery or heartache than anyone I know."

"I only want to love and cherish her."

"Good lad."

The twosome continued their walk in companionable silence before stopping in front of Charles' flat.

"Have a wonderful time...Oh! I haven't wished you a happy birthday!"

"Thank you." Charles was halfway up his steps when he called out to her, "And thank you for the lovely cake!"

"My pleasure. Now go spoil your girl rotten."

Charles gave her a wink, "I intend to do just that."

Beryl waited until Charles had disappeared inside the flat before making her way around to Elsie's entrance. Knocking, she called out, "It's only me, chicken!"

Clad in her slip, Elsie opened the door, "Hello! Come in! How did you know I was here?"

Beryl's heart swelled at the welcome sight of her friend happily bustling around the room, noting that Elsie had never looked happier. "Your beau. I hear you have a date."

"Ah." Elsie smiled as she looked over her shoulder from the bathroom mirror while clipping an earring into place.

"He was running some errands and came by to walk me home. He's a good egg that one."

"You think so?" Elsie asked, a bright smile on her face.

"I know so." Beryl sat on the little bed as she watched her friend continue to flit around the room. "He's serious."

Elsie turned, her hands holding her pair of highest navy blue heels. "We're serious."

"He said you talked about having children."

"We did." Elsie timidly admitted.

"You know you need to tell him everything, love. Your father, your mother and Becky and Joe…everything."

Elsie crossed the room and sat next to her friend on the bed as she worried, "I am afraid it will be too much."

"It won't be. I know you have known each other for such a short time, but I know right when I see it and this is right and that other will eventually rear its ugly head, so tell him. I'm not saying tonight, but soon. He deserves to know."

Elsie sighed, her happiness deflating at the realization that Beryl was right. "I will. I will tell him."

She cupped Elsie's cheek with her hand, "Good girl. It really will be alright."

Elsie nodded, although a sick feeling lingered in her stomach.

"Now," Beryl patted her leg, "I expect a full report on this date tomorrow and I don't want you to leave out any of the juicy details!"

* * *

Laden with a stack of five wrapped parcels, Charles was inspecting the shine of his shoes when he heard the door creak open, his breath lost as he took in the vision before him.

While Elsie's wardrobe was decidedly limited; three work blouses and two skirts, two jumpers, as well as two summer dresses and two winter, she did own one very smart ensemble that consisted of a tailored, curve hugging teal silk blouse which she paired with a navy blue suit, the jacket and skirt each featuring a flared peplum that drew the eye to her shapely bottom.

The dark navy of the suit bringing out the deep blue of her big, beautiful eyes, Charles could only stare in awe.

"Good evening, Mr. Carson."

"Elsie, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She beamed up at him, her own breath hitching as she took in her large man in a dark gray suit that picked up the distinguished streaks of the same hue that peppered his temples. "So do you."

Charles shook his head with a smile before holding out his stack of packages. "Sweets for the sweet."

"What have you done?" she playfully scolded. "It is your birthday, not mine. Why am I getting gifts?"

"I am catching up. If we were doing this conventionally, this would most likely be our third date."

"You would bring me a gift for each date?"

"Of course. I am wooing you, remember?"

"But there are five presents here."

"I would have given you these two on our first date," Charles explained as he handed her the top two boxes, "…and, well, one isn't really a gift. More of a fulfillment of a request."

Elsie giggled, "I see. Well, I don't but I suppose I will."

"Yes. Now open them up. I still have wining and dining to do."

"Yes, sir!" Elsie stepped back to let him in. "Don't look around." Although she knew he had been in her flat, the condition of the room still bothered her.

"As if I could look at anything but you right now."

"Smooth, Mr. Carson. Very smooth."

"Thank you. Now open your presents!"

"Alright, alright!" Opening the first two gifts, she let out a little gasp, "Candy _and_ flowers! And you already gave me violets today, Charles."

"Is that too silly? You don't have to wear the orchid if you don't want to…"

"It is incredibly sweet is what it is and I will absolutely wear it. You will share in my chocolates?"

"I was hoping you would offer. I didn't know what you liked so I got the assorted tray and I have a bottle of red. I thought we might share them after we go to bed tonight."

"You must think I am a pretty sure thing if you have already planned what we will be doing in bed."

"Oh, I have much more planned than just wine and chocolates."

Elsie leaned over and gave him a deep kiss to which he responded by sliding his hand under her jacket and around her waist.

"Oh no," she uttered as she pulled out of the kiss. "Keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Carson, or we will never get out of here."

Charles let out an exaggerated sigh as he pulled back his hand. "Alright."

The next box held a lovely kit of charcoals, pastels and pencils, as well as a proper sketch pad.

"Charles! Oh, this is wonderful, love!" Elsie's eyes filled with tears as his thoughtfulness.

"You are a talented artist, so you need the proper tools."

"Amateur at best, but this is very sweet. Thank you." Elsie swallowed hard as she reached over and squeezed his hand. "Now this is heavy," she observed as she pulled the fourth gift into her lap. The tears that had filled her eyes now freely flowed as she unwrapped the parcel to find a pristine and beautifully bound edition of _Far From the Madding Crowd_.

Charles kissed her head before reciting:

 _I shall do one thing in this life. One thing certain. That is love you and long for you and keep wanting you till I die._

Elsie tucked her chin to her chest her voice barely a whisper as she responded:

 _And at home by the fire, whenever you look up there I shall be and whenever I look up, there will be you._

"Marry me." The words were out of Charles mouth before he realized it.

Elsie turned to look up at him. His forehead knit with worry, Charles searched her eyes for some sort of response. Her breath staggered as she began to weep in earnest, she placed her hands on either side of his face as she nodded, "Of course I'll marry you."

Her cries became peppered with laughter as Charles proceeded to every inch of her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

* * *

Elsie's make up repaired, her orchid pinned in place and Charles wearing a smile so big it made his cheeks ache, the couple set out for the high street to celebrate not only his birthday, but the fact that they were engaged.

"Where are going, love?" Elsie asked as they stopped at the corner, their hands happily clasped as they waited for a car to pass.

"We have a table booked at The Whiteside Inn."

"That's awfully posh, Charles." Elsie worried with a small frown.

"Well, I have cause to celebrate. I don't know if you have heard, but I am newly engaged." He looked down at her with a smile.

"Really? And who is the lucky lady?" Elsie playfully asked as they began to cross the street.

"A Scottish lass with freckles and the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."

Elsie couldn't help but burst into the grin he had just described. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." Charles nodded as they stepped up to the door just outside the restaurant. "But it's her dog I am really crazy about."

"Cheeky beggar," Elsie laughed, tugging on his tie as she passed him on the way inside.

* * *

Their meals ordered and wine poured, Charles lifted his glass towards Elsie. "To the next seventy years spent with you at my side."

Elsie smiled as she added, "And giant babies."

"And giant babies," Charles laughed as they clinked glasses. He was taking a sip when Elsie cocked her head in question.

"I never opened the last gift. What was in it, Charles?"

She nearly spit her wine across the table as he whispered, "One hundred prophylactics."

* * *

They were early for the eight o'clock double feature of a new comedy "Mr. Blandings Builds His Dream House" and a musical with Judy Garland and Fred Astaire called "Easter Parade," which gave them their choice of seating.

"Would you mind sitting in the back?" Charles asked, looking down at her. "I tend to block people's views if I don't."

Elsie smiled winningly up at him, "Not at all," adding as she stepped in front of him, "…and if the movies are boring, we won't bother other people if we neck."

Charles laughed, but was forced to inhale deeply as he watched her hips sway up the steps in front of him, suddenly hoping the movies were both terrible.

* * *

As luck would have it, Cary Grant and Myrna Loy were highly entertaining as they endured the woes of housebuilding, and Judy Garland and Fred Astaire captivated the audience, Elsie and Charles included, as they sang, danced and romanced to the music of Irving Berlin. So delightful were the movies, the couple had shared only a few stolen kisses during the news reels and trailers.

Charles waved for a taxi as they huddled together on the pavement, their teeth chattering in the cold night air. "Put your hands in my pocket, Elsie," he offered. "Where are your gloves?"

"I left them behind at the office on Monday." She muttered between the staccato tapping of her teeth clacking.

Charles wrapped his arm more tightly around her, pulling her face against his chest, "We'll get you some new ones tomorrow."

Gently ushering her to the edge of the curb, Charles opened the door of a newly arrived taxi and helped Elsie in. The address given to the driver, Charles nudged Elsie's nose with his own as he whispered, "I think this will warm us up." Tilting his head, he pressed his lips to hers which led to a long and lingering kiss. Their affectionate demonstration would have continued had the driver not cleared his throat and announced the arrival at Number Six, Chester Road with a bemused, "This is it."

Pulling out of the kiss, Charles looked down at Elsie's beautiful face, happily sighing as he said, "You're telling me."

* * *

 **A/N: Nods to two of my favorite films (not counting "'Mr. Blandings..." and "Easter Parade" which I also love): Walter Matthau uses a similar line to the "You only get out of something what you put in..." to Carol Burnett in "Pete n Tillie" and Spencer Tracy utters the "You're telling me..." line in my favorite movie of all time, "Woman of the Year."**

 **Hope you guys forgive me for dodging the Thomas line for a bit...lots of big stuff to come, but I needed some romance. HAPPY DOWNTON DAY!**

 **XOXO Jenny**


	12. Memories and Other Unseen Things

**I urge you to consider tissue at this time...**

* * *

In the three weeks that had passed since Charles had proposed, Elsie found she had never been happier. The couple had divided their days into five basic activities: making love, researching William Wilson's journals, eating, bathing, and walking Barley. It had been sheer bliss.

Having awoken alone on a cold November Thursday morning, Elsie pulled the coverlet up around her naked form, her skin chilled in the absence of both Charles and Barley's body heat, and called out, "Love? Are you there?" Receiving no answer, Elsie slipped into her dressing gown and pulled on Charles' thick woolen socks, which she now considered to be very much her own, and made her way into the sitting room. Peering out the window she saw a bundled up Charles on the pavement in front of the house signing for a telegram as Barley, held captive by his lead, sniffed and investigated the ankles of the young delivery man. Hoping it was news from Robert regarding their proposed trip to Tipton Hall, Elsie wandered into the kitchen to put on the kettle in anticipation of a cold Charles.

Hearing the door open, she called out, "I'm in the kitchen putting on the kettle, love."

Charles face held a gentle, but concerned smile as he appeared in the doorway. "You've a telegram, Elsie."

All the blood drained from her face as she reached out to receive the envelope, sure in the knowledge that a telegram addressed to her had to be bad news. Her hands shaking badly, she could barely manage to pry open the flap as Charles offered, "Here, darling, sit down. It's alright." He wrapped his arm around Elsie's shoulder as he guided her to one of the nearby dining room chairs.

"What if she's really hurt herself this time?"

"Do you want me to read it?"

Fighting tears, Elsie passed Charles the envelope before resting her head against the palms of her hands as she propped her elbows on her knees.

"She's ill. Very ill. Pleurisy. We should go at once."

"You don't have to…" Elsie tried to assure him, but was instantly cut off.

"I am going. We are a _we_ now, not just you or just me. Where you go, I go."

Her bottom lip jutting out, Elsie quickly rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around him as, for the first time in her life, she allowed another person to share in her burden. "Alright. I can be ready in twenty minutes and we can leave Barley with Beryl on our way to the station."

* * *

The train ride to Lytham St. Anne's was slow and arduous, the train having to stop multiple times because of frozen tracks along the way.

"What if she dies before we get there?" Elsie leaned against the cold window, her breath fogging the glass as she looked out at the brown and barren autumn landscape.

"You don't know she is dying. That Braithwaite woman on the phone said they are treating her."

"I wanted to talk to Phyllis." Elsie sighed. "I don't even know this other woman. Phyllis knows me, knows Becky, knows..." she stopped mid-sentence, closing her eyes in an attempt to push an unwanted thought from her mind.

"I am sure she is in good hands, Elsie. Here, that window is freezing. Lean against me and try to get some sleep, darling."

Sitting up to look around the car and finding there was no one in their immediate vicinity, Elsie took a deep breath before beginning to speak. "I have to tell you something, Charles. I have put it off because I have been afraid to tell you, but I need to because it is tied to this. Why Becky is sick. Why her chest has always been weak."

Charles took her hand, his eyes kind and gentle as he assured her, "You can tell me anything."

She moved closer to him, her voice hushed and serious. "I know you mean that, but this…this is bad. Very bad."

Charles kissed her forehead, "Just tell me, love."

Elsie let her gaze linger on his kind face before she closed her eyes and began to whisper, "She got hurt when she was eight. I wasn't in the room, but I did see it happen."

Charles nodded in encouragement for her to continue.

"I had been out with a lad from one of the neighboring farms. He was fifteen and I was twelve and we would set traps for rabbits and hunt for fowl with a small rifle his father let him use." Elsie hesitated briefly before speaking the boy's name. "Joe. Joe Burns he was… _is_ called. We had been out checking the traps and hunting grouse, but Becky had stayed at home with my mother and father because the sound of the rifle upset her." She paused, realizing there was no going back once she began the next part of her story.

"We had just got back and were stepping up on the porch when I heard a scuffle happening on the other side of the door. I figured it was Becky having a fit, so I told Joe to go home, but then, through the window, I saw my father throw Becky against the side of the hearth. He threw her so hard, it broke two of her ribs which punctured her lung."

Charles shook his head sorrowfully, but also in recognition that this was the injury to which she had referred earlier. Rubbing her arm as a sign of encouragement, he offered a handkerchief from his pocket.

Taking the cloth, Elsie paused for a moment to swallow a large lump in her throat and dab at her eyes before she continued. "I tried the door, but it was locked so Joe handed me his rifle and then he kicked and shoved until he got it open and that's when I saw my father on top of my mother on the sofa. She was unconscious and his hands were around her neck."

Charles let out a gasp, his hand tightening around Elsie's arm as he closed his eyes, his stomach turning to hear her describe what she had witnessed.

"I screamed at him to stop, but he just ignored me. Joe ran to the sofa and tried to pull him off, but he just threw him off and I heard Joe hit the side table. I kept on screaming and screaming, but he acted as if I wasn't there. I don't remember doing it, but apparently I fired the rifle."

Charles covered his mouth with his hand to which Elsie quickly shook her head, quickly assuring him, "I didn't hit him, but it did stop him from choking my mother long enough to come over the back of the sofa for me. He ripped the gun out of my hand and must have knocked me in the head with the butt." Elsie pushed her fringe back to reveal a small scar at her hair line. "Fortunately, it wasn't a heavy gun so I was only knocked unconscious."

Tears rolled down Charles' cheeks as he pulled her tighter to him; waves of nausea issuing through him.

"When I came to, I could barely breathe. My head was in my mother's lap and Joe and Becky were kneeling over my father's body and the iron poker from the fireplace was on the floor between them, along with a pillow. He was dead."

"Joe hit him?"

Elsie shook her head. "Becky."

Charles looked at her in disbelief. "But you said she was only eight. How could an eight year old with a punctured lung lift and swing something hard enough to kill a man?"

"The blow didn't kill him. He had been on top of me with his hands around _my_ neck when Becky managed to get hold of the poker and stun him in the back of the head. My mother was half drunk and had been choked within an inch of her life, but she managed to get from the sofa over to him and held the pillow over his face until he suffocated."

Charles pulled her head against his chest as he lowered his own head against hers, his words more gasp than voice. "Oh my God, Elsie. Oh my God."

Elsie sobbed against him, her tears landing in his lap as he continued to hold her.

"It was self-defense. It was obviously self-defense," he whispered into her hair as he patted her back, calming her until she no longer shook. "Why were you afraid to tell me?"

She pulled back from him, a sorrowful look on her face. "Because of where I come from, the people I come from. You are used to nice, well-mannered, well-behaved people and I am nothing but a…destitute Scottish farm girl saddled with a sick sister...raised by people who shouldn't have even been allowed to have children. My mother _killed_ my father, Charles. My God, you don't want to be stuck with someone carrying all that around inside of her do you?"

Charles stared at her for a moment before whispering, "No. I don't."

Elsie turned her head towards the window, her breath held in an effort to keep herself from completely breaking down.

"Look at me, Elsie. Honey, look at me."

Gasping for breath, she turned towards him.

"Elsie, that person you just described? That? That is not you. Not you at all. You are incredibly kind and clever…and loving and beautiful because of your heart and your mind...and your ability to survive. Those things you just said, those things aren't you. They happened to you but they aren't you."

Elsie pushed her head against his chest and grabbed his lapel as though she was adrift at sea and he her only life preserver.

"Knowing all of this, God, knowing what that man did to you a few weeks ago, I just want to wrap you in my arms and protect you and cradle you, hold you so tight, but I know you don't need that. You don't need me to do that because you are this amazing woman who can do anything, endure anything. My amazing Elsie. That is the woman I want to share my life with, the one I want to walk and sleep and live beside. That is the woman with whom I choose- _choose_ \- to be stuck." Charles lifted her chin and placed a delicate but lingering kiss on her lips before taking the handkerchief from her hand to wipe her cheeks.

"I love you." She said the words as she looked up into his eyes only to find she was too emotionally exhausted to hold up her head. Leaning against Charles' chest, she continued to repeat the phrase over and over, her mouth resting just over his heart, until she fell asleep.

* * *

On a hill in the middle of Lytham St. Anne sat an old two story building, its façade bleached limestone, cracked and creviced like the face of an old man after years of exposure to the harsh winters and windy summers of the seaside town. Locally referred to as St. Scary's, rather than its real name St. Mary's; it was a source of rumors and ghost stories circulated over the years from its time as a lunatic asylum in the previous century. Its halls cold and bare, the rooms were much the same with their barred windows and ugly grey tiling. In the far corner of the west wing, on the second floor, was situated the pulmonary unit. It was in room 224, a large, but austere space at the farthest end of this corridor where Becky Hughes lay dying.

Phyllis Baxter, the nurse whom had been Becky's primary caretaker and Elsie's confidante for more than eight years, sat outside the room in anticipation of the arrival of the couple from Halifax.

"Phyllis!" Letting go of Charles' hand upon seeing the familiar face, Elsie rushed towards the woman.

"You made it!" Phyllis met her halfway, gently clutching Elsie's hand between her own.

"How is she? What have they said?"

Offering a sad smile, she answered Elsie's question without uttering a word.

Elsie's lip quivered as she felt Charles' hand land on the small of her back. "How long?"

"Her breathing is very labored. They are doing what they can to keep her out of pain, but they said she most likely wouldn't make it through the night."

"Is she alone right now?"

"She is," Phyllis nodded. "I only stepped out a few minutes ago to watch for you but I have been with her all night. I have talked to her almost constantly, but she isn't responsive."

"Thank you. Thank you for being with her." Elsie pulled the woman into a tight hug, holding her for several moments as they each wept.

"You should go in," Phyllis whispered as she patted Elsie's back.

Pulling out of the embrace, Elsie turned back to look at Charles. "Will you give me a moment?"

"Of course," Charles gently smiled and nodded before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Why don't I find Phyllis a cup of coffee? Do you want anything, love?"

Doing her best to force a smile onto her lips, Elsie shook her head. Not wanting to face the reality that awaited her inside the room, Elsie watched Charles accompany Phyllis down the corridor, not making her own brief journey until they were out of sight.

A simple IV bottle on a rack was the only apparatus connected to the frail woman in the small bed which sat near the window, a chair, a side table and a metal rolling tray the only other furniture in the stark space.

"Hello, Becks." Elsie tiptoed to the side of the bed and looked down at her sister, her once sun-kissed and freckled skin now pale and tinged with gray from a lack of oxygen in her blood. Her chest lifted slowly up and down as though a bellows was being operated deep within the blankets by someone with tired arms; a wheeze and gurgle accompanying each rise and fall.

"Thank you for waiting for me," Elsie whispered as she leaned down to kiss Becky's delicate cheek. Pulling up the chair, she reached out to smooth the cascade of wild curls that spilled over the pillow. "I'm sorry I haven't been back since last month. So many things have happened, but I should have been back to see you. I should have. It wasn't fair was it? I was here all the time and then I wasn't. It wasn't kind and it wasn't fair. I'm so, so sorry, Becks." Elsie slid her hand down to hold her sister's as she let a few quiet minutes pass, her sister's labored breaths and the drip of the saline bottle creating a heartbreaking percussive track in the still room.

Needing to be closer to Becky, Elsie moved to the side of the bed, studying the young woman's peaceful face, a countenance she recognized from their best times spent together. "You know I have always loved you so much, don't you? You are my sweet one, my sweet Becky baby…" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she softly sang the ragtime tune she had rocked her baby sister to sleep with so many times over the years.

 _Everybody loves a baby  
That's why I'm in love with you  
Becky baby, Becky baby  
And I'm glad to be your sister  
Will take such good care of you,_

 _Becky baby, Becky baby_

 _Won't you come and let me  
Rock you in my cradle of love?  
And we'll cuddle all the time_

 _Oh, I love my Becky baby  
And I will for all of time  
Becky baby, Becky baby of mine…._

Anyone walking the corridor at that moment would have discovered Charles Carson sitting in a small chair outside the door of room 224, his head leaning against the wall as he shamelessly wept at the sound of his love's voice.

* * *

Having given her almost half an hour alone with her sister, Charles gently pushed open the door, poking his head in to find Elsie perched at Becky's side, her head propped up by her hand as she gazed at the ceiling, describing imaginary shapes in an unseen sky.

"It's a little piggy with a curly tail and he's wearing a hat. He's got a tubby little belly and a stout little bottom." Elsie caressed her sister's cheek with the back of her hand as she continued, "And there is a bull frog like the one we caught that day at the stream when you fell in and refused to get out until you were completely covered in mud. I never thought I would get it all out of your ears."

Suddenly aware she wasn't alone, Elsie glance towards the door, grinning back at the man watching her. "And here is a bear. He's big and tall, but very sweet and he has a lovely smile and very kind eyes."

Charles gave her a loving smile as he slipped into the room. "Hello."

"Hello."

"Gazing at the clouds are we?"

Elsie grinned. stretching her hand towards him which he soon took. "Oh yes. It is a beautiful day. All blue skies and white fluffy clouds full of animals and cars and telephones and fat ladies and naughty children."

Sitting in the chair next to her, Charles leaned down and kissed her hand. "Why don't you tell us more, Elsie."

* * *

Becky lasted until a little after midnight, Charles and Phyllis standing near the door with the nurse as Elsie held her sister to her. "It's alright, sweet girl, it's alright."

* * *

Having signed the required documents and arranged for a local funeral home to collect Becky in the morning, Charles and Elsie were dropped at a local hotel by Phyllis who promised to pick them up the next morning.

Beyond exhausted, the pair climbed into the bed in their underwear, too fatigued to even change into their pajamas. Charles curled up around Elsie, gently stroking her arm as he waited for her body to relax into slumber. He was fighting dozing off himself when he heard her softly speak, "Lots of babies, Charles. Let's have lots of babies."

"As many as you'd like." Charles whispered as he kissed her shoulder.


	13. In Clouds, In Stories and Lullabies

**Sorry I left you guys for a couple of days. So over my soul sucking day job, you wouldn't believe...**

 **Again, so grateful for the incredibly kind showing of interest for this story. Overwhelmed doesn't begin to cover it...**

 **Warning: Mild violence and verbal cruelty**

* * *

Their Friday morning spent planning the funeral for the following day, Charles treated Elsie and Phyllis to lunch at a nearby cafe.

"You have to eat, darling. You haven't had more than a cup of tea since yesterday morning."

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to make myself. The thought of food turns my stomach."

Exchanging worried looks with Phyllis, Charles prompted, "What about some soup? A cream soup that will stay with you?"

Elsie suddenly leapt to her feet, rushing towards the lavatory with her hand over her mouth.

"Bless her heart," Phyllis stood to follow her, but Charles shook his head, "Let me."

Knocking on the single occupancy door, Charles softly called out, "Honey, it's me."  
Cringing as he heard her retch, Charles rested his head on the door frame, his worry weighing on him like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry, Charles." Elsie slowly opened the door, wiping her damp brow with a bit of tissue. "I must have caught something at the hospital. No wonder nothing sounded good. Can we just go back to the hotel?"

"Of course," Charles wrapped his arm around her waist, his anguished countenance out of Elsie's view.

* * *

Having gently held her until he was certain she was asleep, Charles slipped from the room to run a few private errands, returning an hour later to find Elsie still napping. Relieved to see she was still unconscious, he carefully entered the small hotel room only to cringe as the door latch clicked loudly upon its closing.

"Charles?"

"Sorry, love. I just slipped out to wire Beryl with the news. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, and thank you. I should have done it myself. I'm not thinking straight."

"You don't need to worry about anything but getting some rest. Do you need anything? You know I will go get anything you want."

Elsie shook her head. "I wish there was, but no. I still can't eat."

"Anything else I can do for you?" Charles perched on the side of the bed next to her, his hand gently rubbing her thigh.

"Tell me what it is like to be perfect."

Letting out a chuckle, he laughed at her. "I am so far from perfect, my girl. So far."

"Not from where I am looking. Do you think you could climb in here with me?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"

Charles removed his coat and shoes, loosening his tie as she slid into the space she had previous occupied before rolling to the other side. Looking into her eyes, he reached up and caressed her cheek as he whispered, "I wish I could make it better."

Elsie turned her face, kissing the warm palm of his hand before promising, "You are making it better. I can't imagine doing this by myself, can't imagine being in that church without you next to me tomorrow. It is so comforting to know that you will be there holding my hand, keeping me steady."

"You can always hold my hand if you need to feel steady."

"I love you."

"I feel it." Charles smiled as he reached under the covers to retrieve her hand, pulling it to his chest. "Right here. And I love you, too."

Elsie blinked, a tear falling from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, darling…" Charles frowned with sympathy as he lifted his free hand to wipe her cheek.

A small smile on her lips, Elsie gave her head a little shake. "It's alright. That was a happy one."

* * *

Wearing a newly hemmed black dress, borrowed from Phyllis, Elsie lowered herself to the pew, her weary body aching from having little sleep or food, shedding many tears and now experiencing the absence of Charles' sure and warm presence to which she had become so very accustomed.

While the coffin was only to be used for the day, Becky's remains set to be cremated after the service, there was still the need for pall bearers. Charles had immediately offered his services upon the mortuary director's mention.

Strains of the old Scottish hymn "There is a Happy Land" flowing from the pipes of the small chapel's organ, Elsie lifted her head, stretching her neck in an effort to stifle a rising lump in her throat with tension, while also looking in the direction of the better place in which she hoped her sister now resided. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply as the long known lyrics echoed in her head.

… _Oh we shall happy be, when from sin and sorrow free,_

 _Lord we shall live with Thee, blest, blest for aye._

 _Bright in the happy land, beams every eye…_

Hearing the approach of several sets of feet, Elsie found she couldn't turn to look over her shoulder as the coffin approached. Her eyes remaining closed, she turned her head away until she felt Charles slip into the pew next to her, his arm instinctively sliding around her shoulders as he reached over to place his free hand atop hers.

A selection of psalms and scriptures read, as well as a homily given, Elsie realized she hadn't heard a word the little old minister had shared, her thoughts having been consumed by memories of times spent with Becky, the beatific and the horrific. Her attention was suddenly jarred back to the present as she heard the minister say, "And now Mr. Charles Carson would like to share a reading.

Squeezing her hand, Charles stood from the pew, stepping towards the coffin before turning to the small congregation. Clearing his throat, he began to recite:

 _Whenever you laugh, whenever you cry_

 _Whenever the world seems unfair_

 _Whenever good things befall you_

 _Think of me and I am there_

 _In clouds, in stories and lullabies_

 _In darkest nights when shadows scare_

 _In the welcoming dawn and quiet moments_

 _Think of me and I am there_

 _Anytime you worry, anytime you crow_

 _Anytime you hear a sound or see a flower fair_

 _Anytime you want me, need me_

 _Sweet sister, I am there_

With tremendous relief at having recited the poem without bursting into tears, Charles sat down next to a weeping Elsie who quickly grabbed his hand. "Thank you, love," she whispered before wiping her eyes and nose.

He had to help her stand as the congregational hymn started, a choice she now regretted making, knowing there would only be Charles, Phyllis and a few mortuary representatives lending their voices to "Abide With Me."

To her amazement, however, a full sound issued from behind her consisting of more female voices than she had anticipated. Looking over her shoulder, she let out a small gasp as just beyond the figure of Phyllis, she found Beryl, Anna and Daisy, sitting a few rows back, while Robert, Joseph and two women she didn't know sat in a pew two rows from the back.

"Oh, Charles…" She looked up at him with a teary smile which he sweetly returned. Placing her head against his strong arm, she felt more loved than at any other time in her life.

A postlude having begun, Elsie felt her grief overwhelm her as she watched the mortician and his assistants wheel the coffin and its stand towards the side door. Although she was aware that the soul of the sister she had loved so well for so long was no longer present in the small wooden box, she couldn't help shaking the thought that this was their final goodbye. "I love you, sweet girl…"

Feeling Elsie crumbling against him, Charles wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her head as he waited for her sobs to subside.

Having regained her composure as the music came to an end, Elsie looked at Charles and gave him a small smile and nod to signal she was alright. "I can't believe they are here."

Charles stepped into the aisle to allow Elsie out, quietly whispering, "I thought you might have seen the chaps when we brought her in. Robert and JoMo joined me as pall bearers."

"I couldn't bring myself to look, but how very, very kind of them. "You don't know what this means to me. You are _the_ loveliest man."

"I was worried you would be upset."

"Upset? It is a beautiful gesture. And thank you for the sweet poem, Charles. You wrote it, didn't you?"

"I did and I meant it and believe it."

Elsie squeezed his hand as they began to make their way towards the assembled group in the apex. "Is Cora the young woman standing next to Robert?"

"Yes, and the other woman is Isobel Crawley, the cousin I told you about. They insisted on coming."

Elsie shook her head in amazement, offering a warm smile as they reached their friends.

Ever the arbiter of good manners, Charles made introductions as each of the women kindly shook Elsie's hand.

"I so wish we were meeting under happier circumstances. You have my deepest sympathy for your loss." Isobel Crawley's gentle eyes radiated the kind soul that resided within her as she looked at Elsie.

"Thank you. I am so touched that you are here."

"Of course we came. I, too, wish we were meeting for a different reason, but I had to meet the famous, wonderful Elsie. We have heard nothing but glowing things about you."

Elsie felt overwhelmed by Cora Levinson's words as she looked upon the woman's delicate beauty and exquisite features. "Other than I make a decent cup of coffee, I can't imagine what they might have to say."

"That you are lovely and make Charles incredibly happy," Isobel cheerfully supplied. "Charles' happiness is quite a priority among this group, Miss Hughes."

"As it is with me," Elsie nodded.

Charles blushed as he wrapped his large hand around Elsie's small waist. "And now that we have established that I am the luckiest man in the world, perhaps we can leave Elsie to her other friends. We'll meet you out front in a minute, love." Charles placed a gentle kiss on her temple as he and the others pulled on their coats.

Spotting her Halifax friends and Phyllis patiently waiting near an alcove across the entry, Elsie shook her head, tears brimming her eyes as she met Beryl's sweet gaze. "I cannot believe you are here."

"Of course we are. We wouldn't have been anywhere else today."

Hugging each of the women, Elsie asked, "Are you staying here overnight?"

"No. We have to get back this afternoon. I had to leave Barley with Daisy's young beau Andy. When we left, the boy was curled up in a chair, his legs drawn up to escape Barley's attacking his ankles."

Daisy laughed, "I bet we will find he hasn't moved when we return."

"Over six feet tall and terrified of a tiny dog!" Beryl laughed.

"It means so much that you made the trip."

"Of course." Anna assured her.

"I am just glad Charles wired yesterday, although I am paying him back for the tickets," bristled Beryl as the women pulled on their coats.

"What?" Elsie had assumed the women had paid their own way.

"I got his wire yesterday telling me the time and place and stating that if we could come there were three tickets waiting at the station for the last train. We were to call a woman named Phyllis," Beryl looked over at a quiet, but smiling Phyllis," who would meet us at the station and put us up at her flat."

"That is so kind of you, Phyllis."

"I have enjoyed their lovely company. I was treated to the most wonderful breakfast. You are all welcome to visit again."

Elsie looked towards the door, her head shaking as she smiled, "I can't believe he did all this."

"Love makes you do you crazy, wonderful things, chicken."

* * *

Elsie stepped onto the steps of the church just in time to see Charles waving off a hired car full of his friends before turning back. "If you feel up to it, I told them we would meet them for lunch at the hotel, but we don't have to."

"Of course we can." Elsie turned to her friends, "Do you have time to join us?"

Beryl shook her head, "Sadly, no. Our train leaves in half an hour."

"I still can't believe you came." Elsie embraced each of the women. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I always thought it would be just Phyllis and me when the day came, but…" She turned and looked up at Charles with tremendous love. "Thank you."

"You are loved, Elsie Hughes." Beryl reached out and squeezed her hand.

* * *

No room for them in the car, Charles and Elsie agreed to wait at the church as Phyllis delivered the women to the train station. The car was just out of sight when a voice suddenly called out from the direction of the church graveyard.

"I'm afraid we missed it."

Whirling around at the sound of the familiar voice, Elsie grabbed Charles' arm as a terrible panic issued through her.

"You weren't going to let your only uncle know about his own niece's death?"

"Don't let go of me," Elsie whispered in absolute terror as she tightened her grip on Charles' arm.

"Elsie…" Charles didn't finish his sentence as a bearded man in a wrinkled suit wheeled a frail, elderly gentleman in a push chair towards them.

"Cat got your tongue," the only man sniped at her, "or have you no manners, Elsie Hughes? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Taking a deep breath, Elsie jutted out her chin. "It isn't _Hughes_. It's Carson. And this is my husband Charles."

All three men were startled by her announcement, although Charles fought to maintain an even keel as he found himself in such uncharted waters.

"You're married? You're married to this cripple?" The man behind the chair made an abrupt move towards the couple as he spat the words, only to stop as the old man reached out for his wrist as Charles stepped in front of Elsie.

"Go to hell, Joe." Elsie moved closer to Charles, her hand slipping into his.

Squeezing her hand in assurance, Charles calmly spoke, "Yes, she is, and now that you know who I am, would you please extend to me the same courtesy and introduce yourselves?"

A look upon her face as though she was smelling something unpleasant, Elsie's voice was full of contempt as she said, "They are Lawrence Abernathy, my mother's brother, and Joe Burns."

Steely studying Elsie and Charles, the old man asked, "How long have you been married?"

"Two months."

"Easily annulled." The old man waved his hand as though the idea of their marriage trifling.

"I'm sorry?" Charles looked at him in disbelief.

"It's time you came home, Elsie," the old man decreed.

Elsie gave her head a defiant shake. "My God, when will you ever learn? I am never going back! I have a home and it isn't in Scotland. I don't care about any of it. I don't care about your land or your will or your bloody demands."

Joe scoffed at her. "By God, you pig headed fool! You would give up everything for this lame git?"

Smelling alcohol on the man as he took a step forward, Charles quietly, but firmly warned, "You should watch yourself, sir."

"I should watch _myself_?"

Pushing Elsie behind him, Charles anticipated the inebriated man's lunge, easily averting the attack by turning to his side, his defensive stance wide and his elbow extended so that it caught the man in the jaw. His head whipping back, Joe slipped in the mud, landing hard on the ground in front of the old man's chair.

Elsie watched in amazement at Charles' calm demeanor as he turned to her, placing his hand on her lower back. "Let's go."

"You are nothing but a stupid slut." Joe yelled towards Elsie before spitting in her direction. Not even having time to react, Charles was suddenly on top of him, his foot pinning the man by his throat hard against the ground. "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO A WOMAN LIKE THAT, MUCH LESS _MY_ WIFE." Charles eased more of his weight against the man's windpipe as he bent towards him. "You might notice you have been bettered by a _cripple_. I hope you remember this as long as you live and I _am_ going to let you live. _Let_. We are going to walk away now. You say one more word, one more syllable comes out of your sorry mouth and it will be your last."

"You'll come back to where you belong, girl." Lawrence Abernathy knowingly called out towards Elsie.

"I _am_ where I belong, Lawrence."

"I'll find you," the man offered as a threat before turning to Charles, his voice filled with more annoyance than concern. "You're killing him."

"No. I am teaching him a lesson and unless you want him to join him on the ground, you will shut your mouth and leave us alone."

"You obviously don't know who I am, sir."

"And _you_ obviously don't know what I am capable of doing." Charles lifted his foot from Joe Burn's throat, the man turning onto his side as he choked and sputtered in want of air. "You have no idea."

The sound of Phyllis' car coming around the corner came as a great relief to Elsie. Climbing into the back seat, Elsie's body began to shake. Embracing her, Charles noticed her complexion was suddenly very pale. He had turned to speak to Phyllis only to feel Elsie's body go limp in his arms. "Elsie?! Elsie wake up!" Charles patted her cheek and rubbed her breastbone but was met with no response. "The hospital! We have to get to the hospital!"

* * *

Waking from a deep sleep, Elsie's eyes opened and closed slowly several times as she fought to focus on her surroundings. Ugly green tiles like those from Becky's room surrounded and disoriented her as she tried to lift her head.

"Woh, there." Charles voice was gentle as he reached for her shoulder. "It's alright, sweetheart. Just lay back, darling. Your blood pressure was a bit of a roller coaster earlier, but it seems to have steadied itself out."

"I'm in the hospital? How long have I been here?" Elsie continued to blink at him, her head lolling on the pillow.

A bright smile filled his face as he explained, "About six hours. They want you to eat something before they release you, but you shouldn't have to stay overnight."

"You're friends…" The thought of Robert, Joseph, Cora and Isobel having waited for them at the hotel suddenly struck her.

"They are outside and I am going to tell them you are awake so they will go away." Charles offered with a chuckle.

"Oh, God, this is mortifying." Elsie leaned her head against the pillows as she let out a little cry.

"Shhhhhh…shhhhhhh…You have had three exhausting days, darling, and you have barely eaten a thing or slept the whole time. All of this and…" Charles stopped himself from continuing, fearing his mention of the men in the churchyard would stress her.

Turning on her side to gaze at him with a sad smile, Elsie whispered, "I promise I will tell you everything, but can it wait until we get home?"

"Of course, although I think we should talk about my being your husband…" Charles was cut off as the door creaked open, an older man in a white coat sticking his head in.

"You're awake."

"Elsie, this is Dr. Stratton. He has been taking care of you."

"Hello."

"How do you feel?"

"Groggy and hungry."

"I am glad to hear you are hungry. We will get you something to eat in just a moment." The doctor's smile was kind as he pushed the ends of his stethoscope into his ears, gently placing the other end against Elsie's chest. "Sounds good." His fingers pressed to her wrist, he grinned brightly after a few moments. "Steady pulse. We will get your blood sugar sorted out and then your husband may take you home."

Neither corrected the man as they turned and exchanged smiles.

"I was going to take another blood sample, but I think you are out of the woods. You just have to promise me you will get lots of rest and eat regularly. No more of these spells, young lady."  
"I promise."

"You'll see that she keeps this promise, Mr. Hughes?"

"I will," Charles assured him as he moved to Elsie, lifting her hand and kissing it.

"If I could have a moment alone with Mrs. Hughes? If you don't mind?"

Charles patted Elsie's hand before crossing towards the door. "Of course. I'll just let the others know you are awake."

The door securely shut, the doctor turned to Elsie and asked, "Could you tell me when you last had your monthly courses, Mrs. Hughes?"


	14. Possibilities, Plans and Pleasures

"…definitely a possibility."

Elsie whispered the words shared by Dr. Stratton only moments before. Even after all she had been through over the last thirty-six hours, she found herself unable to stop smiling as she turned onto her side, curling up into a ball, facing away from the door. Closing her eyes, she concentrated all of her focus on her lower abdomen, willing her body to somehow give her a sign, a flutter or wave of confirmation that she was indeed with child. "Please be there, my wee one. Please, baby." Elsie swallowed hard as tears came to her eyes, overwhelmed by how much she wanted it to be true.

Hearing the door creak open and Charles' gentle voice murmur, "Elsie?" she turned to look over her left shoulder.

"Are you ready to eat something, beauty girl?" Sitting behind her, Charles leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"I am."

"Well, and only if you feel up to it, Cora and Isobel went to the hotel restaurant and had them basically pack up the entire kitchen. Would you mind if they all came in? If you would rather them not…"

"Goodness! Of course, they are welcome, Charles." Elsie pushed the pillows up behind her so that she could sit up and lean back to welcome her guests.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?"

Looking at Charles' concerned face, Elsie couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him soundly.

"Where did that come from?"

"Sometimes I just need to kiss you. I hope you don't mind. I plan on doing it as often as possible or the next seventy years or so."

"There you are. I was missing this Elsie." Charles squeezed her leg. "Kiss me whenever you want, Mrs. Hughes."

Elsie lifted her hand, her gaze focused on smoothing his tie with her fingers. "I would rather be Mrs. Carson than Mrs. Hughes."

Charles tipped her chin up to look at him. "Say when."

"Yesterday."

Letting out a chuckle, Charles stroked her hair. "If only. What about two weeks from today?"

"Yes."

"At the flat?"

"Yes."

"We'll get Beryl to make a cake."

"Yes."

"Will you let me buy you a new dress?"

"Ye…oh! No."

"We were on a roll. I thought I could trick you, but should have known better. Please let me buy you a wedding dress, sweetheart."

"I will happily accept a simple gold band and that is it."

Charles let out a sigh, frowning as he reached into his pocket. "It isn't exactly simple, but I hope you will wear it anyway."

Elsie let out a delicate "Ohhh…" as he presented her with an intricately woven gold band that featured a dark sapphire stone in the center.

"I have been carrying this around for three weeks. I should have given it to you sooner, but just hadn't found the right time. I certainly hadn't planned on today…"

"It is the loveliest thing I have ever seen." Elsie cried as she reached up to cup his cheek. "Your mother's?"

Charles nodded, "And my father's mother's before that. And one day our son will be able to give it to the love of _his_ life and tell how it belonged to his beautiful mother."

Moving her thumb to brush along his bottom lip, Elsie debated whether to tell Charles what the doctor had said.

"What is it? You are contemplating something."

Deciding she didn't want to give him false hope in case she had missed her most recent period by eight days because of the stress of the attack, Elsie simply smiled. "Just thinking about how happy you have managed to make me on the worst day of my life."

"That is my duty, madam. Would you like to put it on now?"

"Of course."

Slipping it onto her finger, Charles lowered his head and kissed the band. "Perfect fit. It was meant for you."

" _You_ were meant for me, I know that."

"And you were meant for me. Thank God we found each other."

"I do. Everyday."

Charles kissed the palm of her hand before pushing himself up off the bed and crossing to the door. "Now, Elsie Soon-to-be-Carson, food!"

His hand on the door knob, Elsie called out just before he pushed open the door. "I love you."

"I love you more."

She shook her head with a knowing smile, "That is an impossibility."

* * *

Three rolling trays had to be corralled from other rooms to support the mountain of food Isobel and Cora had ordered from the hotel. The visitors sat in a semi-circle of folding chairs at the end of the bed, their own plates filled with a variety of foods including cold roast beef with horseradish sauce, smoked ham, large yeast rolls, German potato salad, large boiled prawns with lemon, large pasta shells filled with ricotta and spinach, a mixed green salad in vinaigrette and a host of sweets, including a flaky apple tart which Charles had declared quite acceptable, but not as perfect as Beryl's.

Watching the group chat so easily, obviously comfortable in one another's company, Elsie was surprised that she didn't feel left out as she had anticipated, but accepted and kindly so.

"I have experienced many things in a hospital room, but a picnic is not one of them until today." Isobel remarked as she sat her mostly empty plate on the floor next to her chair.

Filling in the gaps of Elsie's knowledge about the other members of the group, Charles quickly explained, "Isobel's late husband was a doctor and she is trained as a nurse."

"Really?" Elsie asked, amazed that she wasn't the only woman in the room who had held a job.

"Truly." Isobel nodded with a smile. "I worked in a field hospital in France during the war and then in the veteran's hospital after."

"She was present during my surgery." Charles added as he stood to fetch another roll. "She watched them attach the plate to my hip."

"Not while we're eating, Charles," Robert teased, pulling a face.

"You're just jealous you don't turn as many heads as I do when I walk down the street. While I am up, does anyone need anything?"

"A wheelbarrow," JoMo answered, sighing as he patted his belly. "That was delicious."

"It was. Thank you so much for all of your kindness today." Elsie tucked her arm into the crook of Charles' as she smiled at each of them.

"It was nothing, but you are most welcome. We are just so glad you are getting some color back in your cheeks. You had us all worried, but Charles was absolutely apoplectic." Cora stated.

"I was worried…"

"They are going to charge you for the groove you wore into the floor outside the door, chap," interrupted Robert. "But we are all very happy to see you feeling better and I am certain the next time we meet, the circumstances will be far happier."

Charles looked down at Elsie as he spoke, "As a matter of fact, I think I know when that meeting might be."

"Not the wedding?" Cora asked.

"Not your wedding, but if you are free, we would love for you to join us in Halifax two weeks from today for ours."

"What!?" Robert and Joseph exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh! Congratulations! How wonderful!" Isobel offered standing from her chair to reach out to the bed and pat Elsie's leg.

"Two weeks? Oh my!" Cora was thrown, unable to imagine a wedding of any kind being pulled off in such a short amount of time.

"It will be a simple affair," Charles quickly explained. "Just the four of you, and Violet is invited, of course, and Elsie's friends from Halifax…"

"And Phyllis, if she can make it."

"We will be there. We had planned to hunt with the Farley-Wallaces, but this is far more important," Cora promised with a lovely smile.

"Oh! I just remembered, but I gave JoMo the details. Tell them about Tipton Hall."

Joseph fished in all his pockets, finally producing a folded and tattered note from the inside of his coat. "You are welcome to visit anytime between November 25th and the week before Christmas."

"There you are!" Robert cheered. You can plan a honeymoon trip that includes a stop. You're welcome to the beach cottage in Whitby. It will be cold as anything, but the heating is up to date."

"Elsie?"

"That is so generous…"

"Tosh. Happy to know it will be used."

Cora's face suddenly lit up. "Do you know what you are going to wear?"

"Charles wants to buy me a new dress, but I am sure I have something…"

"Tell her," Charles implored. "Tell her that she that deserves a new dress for the most important day of our lives."

"Oh," Elsie reached for his hand, "Don't drag them into this…"

"What if I brought you something I already own? I have a lovely azure dress that would go so beautifully with your eyes and it would take care of your something borrowed and something blue."

"A honeymoon cottage and a dress…" Elsie was overwhelmed by such easily offered generosity.

"Please? It would please me to lend it."

Elsie glanced up at Charles, his playful, pleading look convincing her to nod in acceptance.

Isobel smiled brightly, saying, "Now you only need something old and something new."

Looking down at her ring and thinking of the so desired possibility that might be growing in her womb, Elsie bit her lip as she smiled. "I think I might have those covered."

* * *

Tentative plans made for Cora, Robert, Violet, Isobel, and JoMo to arrive the Thursday before the wedding, a newly released Elsie and a very relieved Charles bid the group goodbye in the lobby of the hotel, their train set to leave early in the morning, while the foursomes' didn't depart until the afternoon.

The door closed and locked behind them, Charles drew Elsie into an embrace, whispering into her ear, "I just need to hold you for a minute. Is that alright?"

"For more than a minute, please."

"Let's curl up on the bed, then."

Charles large arms wrapped around her torso, Elsie was the little spoon to his big as they watched the last bit of dusk slip into night outside their window.

"This has been the longest day of my life, I think." Elsie confessed before sighing, the safety and comfort of Charles' embrace soothing her tired body.

"But it is almost over and just think, this time tomorrow we will be in our own home and in our own bed with our chum."

"I am missing him."

Charles kissed her neck, "So am I."

Rolling over, Elsie placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Hello." Charles affixed a silly smile as he watched her eyes pass over the landscape of his forehead and down the slope of his nose before landing on his lips. "Are you looking for something?"

"Just imaging what our babies will look like."

"Mmmmm…" Charles lips curled into a smile as he returned the gesture. "I hope they have your elegant nose."

"And your lovely eyes."

"Your smile."

Elsie couldn't help breaking into the very thing he had just mentioned. "Your wavy hair."

Charles lowered his forehead to hers, "Your laugh."

"Your kindness."

"Your wit." Charles countered, gently brushing the tip of her nose with his.

"One thing I know it will have from both of us."

"Our love?"

Elsie nodded, sinking down and resting her head below Charles' chin, secure that in the knowledge that they would be everything her parents had not been. "All of it."

* * *

A slight lift in temperatures allowed the train to make the journey unimpeded, Elsie and Charles arriving home a little after noon.

Unlocking the front door, Charles asked, "Do you want me to go get Barley or do you want to?"

"I'll go. I am afraid he won't give me the time of day if you are there," Elsie teased.

Charles grinned sheepishly before admitting, "He only likes me more because I sneak him more food under the table than you do."

"Charles! I knew he felt heavier. You can't do that. It isn't good for him."

Charles carried their bags to the bedroom before calling out, "But I can't earn his love any other way."

"I can see I am going to be the disciplinarian in this family. So much for "Go ask your father…." You will probably let them swing from the chandeliers and eat candy for dinner."

"Only on days ending with "y."

Elsie let out a hearty laugh. "I'll be back in a minute."

Charles watched as she slipped out the front door, closing his eyes as he said a short prayer of thanks for the sound of her laughter.

* * *

"Thank you, Beryl and I will thank Andy, too. I hope he wasn't too traumatized."

"Oh, they are thick as thieves now. As a matter of fact, he taught him some tricks." Beryl beckoned her over to the window, tapping on the glass to signal for Andy to bring the dog inside.

"What tricks?"

The door had barely opened when a streak of gray burst through the door, little toenails slipping and sliding across the wooden floor in an effort to land at Elsie's feet.

"Hello, precious thing!" Elsie bent down and scooped up Barley, turning her head to receive excited kisses on her cheek. "Oh, my sweet boy, I missed you so much! I hope he didn't cause you too much grief, Andy. You were so sweet to look after him. Thank you."

"Anytime! We had larks, didn't we boy?" Andy reached out and scratched Barley's excited head.

"I hear you have even taught him a few tricks."

Andy lifted his eyebrows twice, an eager smile on his face. "Do you want to see?"

"Of course!" Elsie stooped to place Barley on the floor.

"Okay, boy. Remember? Sit. Sit."

Barley sat back on his hind legs, still as a statue.

"Lay down."

Barley immediate complied, his little belly resting on the floor.

"Roll over."

Flipping onto his back, Barley soon twisted so that he once again rested on his belly.

"That's amazing!" The words were barely out of Elsie's mouth when Andy suddenly shook his head wildly and commanded, "Go crazy!"

Barking, yipping, running in circles, jumping…the little dog was a frenzy of noise and movement.

"What is the command for him to stop?" Elsie yelled over the one dog cacophony.

"Oh. I didn't teach him one. I just let him go until he gets tired."

Raising one eyebrow, Elsie was opening her mouth to speak when Beryl suddenly bellowed, "BARLEY, KNOCK IT OFF!"

As though a switch had been turned off, the little dog suddenly skidded to a halt at the feet of the three humans.

Andy shrugged, "Well, that worked pretty well."

"Let's just stay with sit, lay down and roll for now, shall we?" Elsie scooped the panting little dog into her arms, kissing his head before winking at Andy.

* * *

Barley tucked under her arm, Elsie was making her way back to the flat from Beryl's when she suddenly felt light-headed. Sitting down on the step of Number SIx, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes until the dizziness had passed. "Oh, Barley, if I don't tell someone I think I am going to burst. I might have a baby in my tummy, sweet boy. What do you think of that?"

The little dog cocked its head to the side before raising up with his paws on her chest to lick her chin.

"I think it is pretty wonderful, too," she agreed, tousling the fur on his head with her hand. "We were two, then three and now maybe four." Barley yipped, causing her to laugh. "Alright, let's go see our fella. He has been missing you terribly."

"Hello, chum!"

Barley shot out of Elsie's arms, leaping into Charles' as he met them at the door.

"I know…I know…I missed you, too, chum." Charles cooed as Barley eagerly licked his face.

"When you two are done snogging, we have some tricks to show you."

Charles shook his head, mocking her, "You're just jealous."

"I am!" Elsie laughed. "It's a good thing I love you more than life, Charles Carson, or I'd pinch you for stealing my dog's affection."

"I promise to give you a many kisses as Barley gives me to make up for it."

"I might drown."

"True." Charles pulled his head back, overwhelmed with dog slobber.

"Come here, love, and let's show Charlie your tricks."

* * *

Charles having quickly mastered the commands and their execution, Elsie left her boys to their fun as she stepped into the kitchen to put on the kettle, listening to them sit, lay down and roll over, as well as bark, tussle and laugh.

Placing her hand against her flat abdomen, she couldn't help but imagine Charles and their own real child laughing and playing on the same rug in front of the hearth. She closed her eyes, the plea she had uttered in the hospital room the day before playing on a loop in her mind:

"Please be there, my wee one. Please, baby."

* * *

Having given themselves a day of rest before spending Tuesday exploring more of William Wilson's life, Charles and Elsie found the tea room was fairly empty, most of the lunch rush and proper tea patrons having cleared out by four as they entered on late Wednesday afternoon.

"Well this is a nice surprise!" Beryl smiled brightly as she looked up to see them slipping through the front door.

"We are here on official business, madam." Charles announced, wrapping his arms around Elsie's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Elsie lifted her left hand to display the sapphire gem that now decorated her ring finger.

"Wahoooooooooooo!" Beryl hooted, her outburst drawing Anna and Daisy from their places in the kitchen. "Oh, chicken!" Beryl ran from behind the counter, clutching Elsie's hands to get a closer look at the ring. "That's gorgeous, that is."

"It was my mother's."

"Ohhhh!" Beryl began to blubber, sniffing and wiping her eyes with the corner of her apron. "How lovely," she whimpered before throwing her arms around Charles. "I've been holding my breath for weeks now."

"You thought this would happen this quickly?"

Beryl let out a knowing laugh, "Tell them, Daisy."

"Anna bet six months, I bet three and Mrs. Patmore said one."

"You two just won me four pounds!"

"Alright," Elsie shook her head, as she patted the arm of a blushing Charles. "Well, I am about to blow your little minds by telling you that the wedding is a week from this Saturday."

"WHAT?!" Beryl's eyes were big as saucers.

"As in less than two weeks?"

"As in ten days." Charles answered.

"Well even I wouldn't have guessed it would be this soon."

Elsie quickly assured her, "It won't be anything crazy. Just the three of you, and Carolyn, of course, possibly Phyllis and Charles' friends you met at the funeral and one of their mothers."

"And Reverend Travis," my vicar from Yorkshire," Charles added.

"And where is this shindig taking place?"

"Our flat."

Elsie felt a tingle go up her spine to hear Charles refer to it as "our flat."

"So a cake. You'll also need other food and drink."

"No, no. We're doing it first thing in the morning so you can open the shop for lunch."

"We're closed that day. I just decided."

"Beryl, you don't need…" Charles was cut off as the little ginger woman stomped her foot.

"My dearest friend is getting married. We are going to celebrate and throw a party. Now, I am thinking a simple white cake with champagne ganache filling and sugared fruit on top. You'll be wanting at least four different types of sandwiches, mini scotch quail eggs, an assortment…"

Beryl continued to spew a litany of options and requirements as Daisy and Anna dutifully took notes.

Leaning down, Charles whispered in Elsie's ear, "Do you think she would notice if we just slipped out?"

Elsie giggled, "I don't think she would notice if we sprouted wings and flew about the room."

"You don't mind a big party?" Charles gazed into her eyes as he looked for any sign of wavering from her.

"I don't care if it is a banquet or a tea party, Charles. As long as I am Mrs. Charles Carson by the end of the day that is all that matters."

" _Elsie Carson_. I don't think I have ever heard anything that sounds as beautiful words as those two together."

Their loving exchange was suddenly interrupted as Beryl turned to them. "Now, what about flowers?"

* * *

Returning home from a quick trip to the florist, followed by a stop at the local printers and finally a trip into the package store to order wine and champagne, a tired Charles and an overwhelmed Elsie returned home.

"I thought all we were going to do today was ask Beryl to make a simple cake. Suddenly we are ordering bottles of champagne, invitations and white roses."

"And where are they all going to sit? And for that matter, where are we going to stand?" Elsie slumped onto the sofa with Charles. "Is it mad to do it here?"

Charles wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pointing towards fireplace. "I see us standing in front of the fireplace framed by the book shelves. Now that we are doing it in the late afternoon, we can light candles on the mantles and in the windows so that it is warm with soft light."

Elsie looked up, smiling as she watching his face grow happier and happier as he shared his vision.

"The sofa can go back against that wall, along with my chair for Violet. Beryl said we can use the tea room chairs for the remaining few seats we need." Charles glanced over at the dining room table. "I've a leaf for the table and all the food can fit there. We'll borrow a table from the tea room for the cake and I can clean off the desk and cover it with linens to serve as a bar."

"You've given this some thought."

"I have."

"I am quite impressed, Mr. Carson. William Wilson himself could have come up with no better plan."

"I like to think I would have made a very good butler."

"I'd be rubbish as a housekeeper."

Charles laughed, picturing Elsie in some stark black dress, her hair pulled back in a bun and a chatelaine on her hip. "I don't know. You make very crisp corners when we change the sheets."

"Thank you. Now, speaking of bed, I would very much like to get into ours."

"Are you sleepy?"

Shifting so that she straddled his lap, Elsie kissed him deeply, her hand slipping down the front of Charles' lap before she pulled her head away and huskily answered, "No, but I am hoping you will wear me out to the point that I am."

Moaning low at the feeling of her touch Charles pushed his hands under her skirt before sliding his hands up the back of her thighs, his fingers deftly releasing the clips of her garters as he offered, "Nothing would please me more."

Each invigorated by their first exchange of real passion since before the trip to Lytham St. Anne, they soon moved their frenzied coupling to the bedroom where they hastily undressed one another, pausing only to exchange heated kisses and desperate touches.

Charles had just lowered Elsie to the bed, his hands sliding up her naked sides en route to her breasts when he whispered her name.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she smiled as she looked into his eyes, "Yes, love?"

"We're getting married."


	15. A Sharing of Truths

**No explicit violence, but there are references to sexual abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

"Can you hear me?"

Violet Crawley's voice was slightly muffled, but Charles could just make out the words she was saying as he watched a cold rain slide down the window of the telephone booth that Friday afternoon.

"It isn't a good line, but yes, I can hear you," he shouted into the phone

"Ah. Good. I wired for you to phone me in regards to a piece of mail I received this morning. I suppose you know of that to which I refer?"

"A wedding invitation, perhaps?"

"Mmmmm…quite." The older woman's voice affected a high timbre as she asked,"Would you care to explain why it has your name on it, along with a woman I have yet to meet and the address of your flat?"

Charles inhaled deeply, aware that there was the potential of a mighty scolding for him. "I am sorry you haven't met Elsie, Lady Grantham, but I was certain Robert would have mentioned her after his recent visit here."

"Oh, he did. In quite glowing terms in fact, but he gave no indication that he thought you were serious enough to want to marry the woman. How long have you known her, Charles? A few weeks? A month at best?"

"I love her."

Violet clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Yes, well…"

"No. I _love_ her, milady. I love her as I have never loved another or even knew I had the potential to love."

"Charles, you need to consider how very unhappy you were before you left London, and that awful Alice…"

"Alice meant nothing. God knows I see that now, but Elsie…Elsie makes me…she makes me..." He struggled to find the right words to explain his overwhelming feelings. "I feel called to be kinder and stronger and…and a better man when I am with her."

"I see…"

"No, and I mean no offense when I say this, but I don't think you do, but you will. I promise, milady. You were there at the hospital and after mother's death, and then with the whole Alice mess. You have seen me at my worst. Please come to my wedding and see me at my best."

The line was silent for a moment.

"We arrive at the station Thursday afternoon. I expect you and this Elsie to be there."

"With bells on, milady."

"She's really something, Charles?"

"To me, she's everything."

* * *

Charles' phone call summons left Elsie alone to continue with the deep cleaning of the flat they had begun that morning. Reaching down to scrub the floor of the bathtub, Elsie let out a slight hiss, her breasts aching as she pressed her chest against the edge.

Dropping the scrub brush, she leaned back and moved her hands to cup the swollen orbs. Upon observation, she was sure they were heavier than normal and her nipples felt particularly tender. Rising to her feet, she quickly removed her blouse and bra, examining her breasts in the mirror over the bathroom sink. Gently pinching her right nipple, she was shocked to see a tiny amount of pale, watery discharge appear on the end of her finger, as well as from the left as she repeated the action.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, she rocked back and forth, her mind spinning as she reflected on the multiple times she had thrown up over the last four days, as well as the fact that her period was now two weeks late. She also considered how her mood seemed to be constantly shifting, as it had that very morning when she accidentally dropped an egg on the kitchen floor which left her in tears, only to find herself singing merrily along with the wireless five minutes later.

There was also the matter of when conception might have occurred. Thinking back, she and Charles had been intimate twice before they began using the prophylactics. The second time he had pulled out before ejaculating, but as she reflected on their first time that late night on his birthday, she was certain he hadn't.

 _Morning sickness. Tender breasts. Mood swings. Unprotected Intercourse…_

The list she made in her head brought a bright smile to her face as she allowed herself to truly believe it for the first time. Although it hadn't been confirmed by a doctor, she now knew in her heart that she was pregnant.

Tears running down her cheeks, she slipped her bra and blouse back on, her voice trembling slightly as she sang to herself.

 _Everybody loves a baby  
That's why I'm in love with you_

 _Pretty baby, pretty baby  
_

 _And I'm gonna be your mommy_ _  
Will take such good care of you,_

 _Pretty baby, pretty baby…_

* * *

"I was supposed to marry Joe."

A full week had passed since the encounter in the churchyard. Standing at the kitchen sink having just finished the Saturday dinner dishes, Elsie decided it was time to tell Charles the story. Humming "Carolina In the Morning," his back was to her, his arm extended to shelf the final plate when she spoke.

Charles didn't respond before opening another cupboard, a bottle of whiskey in his hand as he turned and asked, "Would you like a drink?"

Her thoughts going to the tiny life that she was convinced was growing in her womb, Elsie shook her head, "I will need a clear head, but you should have one I think."

Charles felt a twist in his gut at her suggestion, fearing her story would be worse than the horrors he had imagined over the previous week.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa in front of a roaring fire, Elsie had her leg folded under her as Charles leaned against the arm, her knee against his thigh.

"You know how in many children's stories there is a goodie and there is a baddie?"

Charles nodded yes, curious as to where she was going.

"My Uncle Matty was the goodie and Lawrence is the baddie."

Charles had met this evil uncle, but the good uncle remained a mystery. Taking a sip of his drink, he encouraged her to begin the story. "Tell me about your Uncle Matty."

"Matthew Carroll Hughes, my father's brother, was, up until I met you, the most wonderful man I have ever known."

Charles smiled and nodded, brushing his thumb over the side of her knee as her words warmed him.

"For most of my childhood he was the solicitor in our area and the village's most eligible bachelor, but Becky and I were the only girls he really cared about." Elsie gazed at the fire as she continued, "He often took us to his home when things were really bad at our house and Becky never had a single spell in all the times we were there." Her eyes sparkled as she recalled the only place she had ever felt safe as a child. "God, it was wonderful. Almost as if it was enchanted. It was tidy and warm and we took baths in a proper bathtub and had lovely meals with wonderful puddings and we slept in a big, warm bed. It was nothing like our own house."

Charles patted her knee, forcing himself to swallow another gulp of the throat singeing whiskey as he willed tears not to form in his eyes. What she had just described was very much akin to his everyday childhood. The fact that she referred to it as one would a wonderland cut him to his very core. "Go on, darling."

"When my father died, my Uncle Matty asked us to move in with him, but Lawrence convinced my mother it was a ploy to get us taken away from her, so she refused. We rarely saw him after that because we were shuffled among her various cousins and family friends until no one would take us and that's when Lawrence put us up in a boarding house."

Charles cocked his head in question. "When he said I obviously didn't know who he was, what did he mean?"

Elsie slowly breathed in through her nose. "He owned that boarding house, well, still does as far as I know, and several other pieces of property, as well as having his hand in many other businesses around Argyll. Some of which," she added, "aren't legitimate."

Charles looked at her with confusion.

"The boarding house was a front for a brothel."

"Oh God…"

"He is a very powerful man, Charles. He has always had the law in his pocket because local politicians and officials have visited the brothel for years. He is untouchable because he has so much on them."

Charles reached over and took her hand, whispering, "Did he make you…"

"No!" Elsie's head shot up as she furiously shook her head. "I wouldn't have. No matter what. No. I only lived there for a very short time, but it was beyond awful. Men leering at you, women shooting dope into their arms… I heard more than one screaming her head off after a man showed up to perform an abortion."

"Christ almighty, Elsie! And your mother? She just let her children live in such a place?"

"She was drunk nearly all the time, Charles, and passed out when she wasn't. My uncle kept her in rot gut so she wouldn't complain."

"So how did you end up in secretarial school?"

"I wrote to Uncle Matty and told him where we were and what was happening around us which led to his offer to pay for me to go to secretarial school so I could get a job and support Becky and my mother so we could get away from that awful place."

"So you went to Edinburgh, but what about Becky?"

"Matty had arranged for a woman to take care of her while I was in school, so I was going to take her with me, but this is where Joe comes in."

"Okay…"

"Joe's father worked land owned by Lawrence and it was expected that Joe would stay on and work it after his father had died. Lawrence never married and had no children, but he looked upon Joe as a sort of surrogate son. He has been grooming Joe to take over his various interests for a long time."

Charles nodded, his eyes narrowing as he recalled the duo from their meeting the week before.

"One of the women overheard me talking on the phone with Uncle Matty and tipped Lawrence off that I was planning to leave and take Becky with me the next day, so Lawrence and Joe showed up early the next morning with a proposal. If I agreed to his terms, he would let me go with Uncle Matty, but he insisted Becky would stay with my mother in one of his smaller boarding houses that didn't offer solicitation and he promised to get my mother sober so she could take care of Becky."

"Did the terms of agreement involve marrying Joe?"

"Yes. Upon my completing school, we were to marry and I would go to work as Uncle Lawrence' secretary and upon his death, Joe and I would inherit all of his properties and interests."

"And you agreed?"

"Not initially, but I didn't see any other way to get us out. I was seventeen. As much as I wanted to just take Becky and run, I knew there was no way I could get away from Lawrence with all the connections he had, and I knew Joe, and he had been there at the house the day my father died so he knew all my secrets. What I didn't know was how very much like Lawrence he was becoming. He had been a friend, my only friend really, when I was young, but in the days leading up to my departure to Edinburgh, he was very possessive and rough. He would touch and kiss me without permission and the night before I left, he made me take a drive with him into the country."

"He forced himself on you?"

Elsie was quiet for a moment, carefully considering her words. "It wasn't violent, but I also didn't consent, or really participate for that matter. I just laid there until he finished. I think he thought he was marking his territory, or branding me in a way."

"Oh, sweetheart…"

Elsie smiled weakly, shaking her head. "It was very long ago and I honestly don't remember much more than that it happened. I suppose I have blocked it out . I was worried that if I resisted, he and Lawrence would find a way to keep me from leaving the next day. It just seemed like a necessary evil to endure in order to secure a safe place for Becky and my mother."

"So they were moved when you left?"

"Yes. It was this side of a slum, but at least there weren't strange men going to and fro all the time, and Joe had assured me he would make sure they were kept in food and that he would arrange for Becky to be attended to by someone from the council."

"And you believed him?"

"At the time. As I said, up until those last few days he had been my friend."

"So you went to school…"

"So I went to school and I received letters from my mother and Joe saying that things were going well and Becky was alright, but then I stopped receiving letters the last couple of months and then Matty came to Edinburgh with the news that my mother had died and that Becky had been found filthy and catatonic under the bed."

Charles shook his head, his eyes closed as he tried to push the image out of his brain.

"When we got to the hospital, the doctor said it was obvious Becky had been bound, abused and raped repeatedly over the last few months."

"Oh God, Elsie! Oh my God!"

Closing her eyes tightly, Elsie's voice shook as she explained, "Under Lawrence's orders, Joe would pick her up and take her to the old boarding house where they tied her up…" Elsie suddenly jumped up from the sofa, running to the bathroom to vomit, Charles following in her wake.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Tears ran down Charles' face as he patted her back, her prostrate form heaving into the toilet.

Lowering herself onto her bum, Elsie wiped her mouth with one hand as Charles fetched a wet towel and a glass of water.

"Fifteen years later and it still feels like yesterday."

"You don't have to tell me anymore."

Having rinsed her mouth and patted her face with the cool cloth, Elsie let out a sigh, "I might as well finish. That is certainly the worst of it."

"It couldn't get any worse than that." Charles felt as though he himself might be sick as he contemplated the depravity and horrors to which Becky had been subjected.

"Around this time, Lawrence was in a car accident which injured his spine. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't been incapacitated, because I was still a few months from eighteen and therefore, a minor, but on my birthday, Uncle Matty had papers drawn up that secured me as Becky's guardian. With his help, I got the job with the shipping company in England and he found the hospital for Becky."

"And Lawrence and Joe didn't try to intervene?"

"Lawrence and Matty made a deal."

"What were the terms?"

"Lawrence would leave us alone and Matty wouldn't go to the high court about Becky's abuse."

Charles groaned loudly. "He bloody got away with it!?"

Elsie leaned her head against the bathroom wall. "He bloody well did."

Charles let out a deep sigh before asking, "So where is your Uncle Matty?"

"He had an aneurysm and died six months ago."

"And that's when you left Lytham St. Anne's?"

"I suppose Lawrence and Joe thought with Matty dead, I was fair prey. I left the day Joe showed up asking for me at my work. I picked up my purse and coat, snuck out the back way, went to the bank and withdrew all of my savings, called Phyllis and warned her not to let anyone matching Joe or Lawrence's descriptions near Becky, called Beryl, stopped at my flat long enough to pack a bag with clothes and Matty's file on Becky and grab Barley, went to the train station and took the first departure to Halifax."

"What did you do when you got here?"

"I slept on Beryl's sofa until I got the job with Tufton and then moved into the basement flat when I could afford to pay the pittance rent to Carolyn."

"And so until yesterday, you hadn't seen Lawrence…"

"In fourteen years."

Charles wrapped his hands around hers. "Where is Matty's file on Becky?"

"Beryl's safe at the tea room."

"Good. Murray is going to need it."

"Who is Murray?"

"Robert's lawyer and the man who is going to ruin Lawrence and Joe's lives."


	16. Knowing

**Okay…I know I mentioned wedding is coming to some you in PM's and it is, but this puppy got up to over 5K words and the wedding deserves its own long chapter. Am about to watch Downton, but wanted to get this finished.**

 **YOU ARE SERIOUSLY THE KINDEST, BESTEST, FABULOUSEST CHICKADEES IN THE WORLD. So much love do I have for all of you- XO**

* * *

Their bodies physically spent from the emotional toil the evenings revelations had induced, Charles and Elsie were in bed before midnight, holding one another in mutual comfort. It was nearly four when Charles awoke to find that Elsie was no longer in bed, nor was Barley.

Quietly making his way to the sitting room, he found Elsie curled up in a quilt in his large leather chair, Barley in her lap as she sipped a cup of tea, quietly weeping.

"Elsie?"

She nearly spilt her tea as she jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry! I didn't hear you get up."

"I'm sorry, darling. Do you want to be alone?" Charles remained at his place in the doorway.

"When I could be with you? Never." Elsie brushed the tears from her cheek with the cuff of her dressing gown, nodding towards the sofa before pulling back the quilt and standing, leaving a groggy Barley in the chair as she carried her quilt over to join Charles.

Creating a space for her alongside his reclining self, Charles kissed her head as she leaned against him, the quilt now draped over them.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No. I just woke about an hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep. Couldn't stop thinking about it."

Charles wrapped his arm across her. "I am sorry you had to dredge it all up."

"I needed to tell you. You know everything now. Maybe not all the minutiae, but the big things you now do."

"Thank you for trusting me with it."

"More like burdening."

Charles let out a small sigh as he bent his mouth towards her ear, "Nothing you ever share with me will be a burden. I hope you will always tell me everything."

For a split second, Elsie considered telling him about the baby, but she had convinced herself it wouldn't be fair without a doctor's confirmation. Without that, she feared setting him up for heartbreak and she refused to risk that. She loved him too much.

"I shouldn't have left her." The words physically hurt her throat as she forced them out, a sob accompanying her confession of the thought she had been wrestling with for the last hour.

"Oh, sweetheart, shhhhh…." Charles pulled her twisting body to him, his hand rubbing her back as she buried her face against his chest. "You did what you had to do…you took the only option that was available to you at the time."

Elsie's body trembled as she fought to catch her breath. "She was mine to take care of…"

"You did take care of her, honey. You loved and cared for her better than anyone else ever could. You shouldn't have had to, but you did and while you were both subjected to horrible things, just think what would have happened to her had you not been there at all."

"Some people should not be allowed to have children."

"I agree and there are some who can't who should. This mean old world isn't fair, is it?"

Elsie managed a sad smile at him, her chest still heaving from her sobs.

"I am going to do everything I can, and I know Robert and Murray will, as well, to have both of those bastards pay for what they did to her, and to you."

"You asked if I believed Joe when he said he would see to it that Becky and my mother were taken care of when I left for Edinburgh, and I said yes. I really did believe he was decent enough to do it, but I didn't know that he had started drinking and the person he became when under the influence."

"Ah…"

Elsie took a deep breath, her body finally relaxing. "When I read Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, I never considered that he actually became the monster they present in the films. I just thought he drank and became like my mother at her worst, and later what I saw Joe becoming."

"The world is full of monsters, my sweet girl, but you don't have to fear them anymore."

Elsie lifted her head, her hand brushing over his heart as she whispered, "And neither do you."

* * *

The beginning of the week flew by as the couple attended to last minute cosmetic repairs on the flat, acquiring their wedding license and receiving constant deliveries from Beryl who wanted them to try a sample of all the food she was planning.

"I'm not going to be able to zip this dress Cora is bringing if she keeps shoving food down our throats." Elsie complained as she carried their empty plates to the kitchen sink. She hadn't noticed a real change in her abdomen yet, but her breasts had maintained their swollen and tender state.

"You are gorgeous and perfect so I'm sure you'll look wonderful." Charles quickly assured her, bending down to kiss her neck on his way to the refrigerator with a tea towel draped plate of various finger foods.

"And you are blinded by love, but thank you, love." Elsie scratched his back as she joined him in front of the open refrigerator, each of them searching for a space in which he could tuck the plate. "Luckily, Phyllis is a marvel with needle and thread, so I am not too worried. I hate to be wasteful, but we are never going to eat that. Let's just chuck it."

"May I give Barley a little of the pate?"

"Fatty goose liver. That is just what his tubby belly needs." Elsie let out an amused sigh as she looked at Charles' pleading face. "Oh fine, but I am going to take him for an extra walk this afternoon."

"Chum! Here, buddy boy!" Charles' call was met by the clatter of tiny paws trotting towards the kitchen from the bedroom. Elsie had just turned on the water to wash the dishes when she heard him say, "Here is some yummy pate because mommy is a pushover."

"Uh!" A playful cry of disbelief flew from Elsie's throat as she twisted a towel, popping Charles directly on the bottom in return for his cheeky remark.

"Oh…you shouldn't have done that…" Charles turned, his eyes wide and a silly expression on his face as he opened his arms, slowly moving towards her.

"No. No! NO!" Elsie shrieked with laughter as she tried to duck past him, only to feel his arms wrap around her waist. "Charles! Don't!" Her protestation went unheeded as he lowered his hold to around her hips, lifting her so that she draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You brought this on yourself, you know."

"Charles Carson, you big brute, you put me down!" Elsie gripped the back of his shirt.

"Not until I get you in the bedroom."

Arriving at the edge of the bed, Charles carefully bent down as Elsie's body slid against his on her way to the floor. Her laughter subsided as she looked up into his warm, smiling eyes, her body suddenly swimming with desire and need. Without saying a word, she lay back on the bed, her skirt sliding up her thighs as she wrapped her ankles around the back of Charles' thighs.

"Well, don't play hard to get, Miss Hughes. Tell me what you really want."

Using her legs to pulls him towards her, she gasped the words: "You. I want you."

One hand sliding up the inside of her thigh, while the other gently stroked over her tender breast, he leaned over and sucked on her earlobe before whispering, "You have me, heart and soul."

* * *

Charles paced, his eyes glancing down at his watch every so often.

"Its four minutes late, love. Why are you so keyed up?" An amused Elsie stood from her seat on the platform bench, linking her arm around his.

"She'll be in a state."

"Because the train is five minutes late?"

"Because the train is thirty seconds late."

Elsie frowned. "She that tough a nut?"

"She's not a nut, but the nut cracker." Charles looked in the distance, squinting and letting out a sigh of relief as he heard the telltale sound of an approaching locomotive engine.

"You are worried she won't like me? Won't approve."

"I am sure she will like you and I don't need her approval." Charles voice was soft as he patted Elsie's hand.

"But you want it?"

Charles did a combination shrug and nod in the affirmative. "What she thinks is important to me, I don't know why."

"Because you care about her and I am certain she cares about you."

"What makes you so certain?"

"To know you is to love you, Charles Carson."

Smiling lovingly, Charles leaned over and kissed her as the train pulled to a stop in front of them.

Joseph was the first off, his hat in his hand as he waved wildly at them from the first class carriage.

"Someone's excited," Elsie noted with a giggle as they waved back on their way towards the car.

"JoMo! What do you know?" Charles happily called out as they reached the man, Elsie kissing his cheek before Charles reached out and shook his hand.

"Oh, she is fit to be tied, Charles. Spratt and her assistant are at odds and a case got left behind and then the porter stepped on her foot just a moment ago. She didn't like the food and she and Cora got into a disagreement about the bridesmaids flowers or something and Isobel took Cora's side…"

"So you had a pleasant trip?" Charles sighed, his comment rhetorical.

Elsie was the first see her. A vision in fur with at least six foxes hanging over her shoulder, Violet Crawley clutched a silver topped cane as she cast her gaze over the crowd of people now swarming the platform, her right eyebrow raised in scrutiny as she found the familiar smiling face of a tall man looking up at her, a beautiful, petite woman at his side.

"Mr. Molesley, some assistance would not go amiss." The posh voice cut through the cacophony of greetings, conversation, announcements and train noise blanketing the station.

"Of course!" Joseph moved as though his trousers were on fire in an effort to reach the older woman who slowly descended from the steps.

"Good afternoon, Lady Grantham." Charles offered his hand. "I am so glad you are finally here."

"Five and a half minutes. The state of the modern railway is a farce."

Elsie held her breath, thinking she would have felt more at ease facing a firing squad than the formidable lady who know stood only feet away.

"Lady Grantham, may I present Miss Elsie Hughes."

"Good afternoon, Lady Grantham. I am so pleased to meet you." Elsie timidly offered her hand, suddenly feeling a curtsey might be more appropriate.

"Hello, Miss Hughes. I have heard a lot about you." Violet scrutinized her face, studying her eyes and complexion, before stepping back so that her gaze swept over Elsie's body. The uncomfortable moment was made even more so as the woman added, "Let's see if you live up to the praise that has been heaped upon you."

A hot blush climbing up her chest and neck, a smile of relief found its way on to her face as she heard Cora called out from the steps of the train, "Elsie! Charles! How wonderful to see you!"

Releasing Violet's hand, Elsie smiled brightly at the beautiful young woman, calling out, "Hello! I am so happy you are all here!"

Charles gave her a grin of encouragement, his hand pressing on her lower back to indicate she should join Cora, Robert and Isobel at the train. "Go on. I'd like a word with Lady Grantham."

Elsie offered her kindest smile to the woman, "I look forward to visiting with you more."

"As do I, Miss Hughes, as do I."

Watching until Elsie disappeared into the throng of departing passengers, Charles turned his attention to Violet. "I heard you had an unpleasant trip. I am very sorry, but please don't take it out on Elsie. Please give her a chance."

Violet's cagey countenance gave away nothing as she offered a dry, "She's very pretty."

"She's beautiful, and kind, and clever and wonderful."

"So everyone keeps telling me."

"I only ask that you give her a chance."

Inhaling deeply, Violet looked up into the pleading eyes of the man in front of her. "I'm sorry. I am in a bad humor." Violet reached out and grasped both of his hands, her foul mood melting as she saw the young boy she had known and loved suddenly flash across the handsome face. "I watched you from the window as we approached. You were smiling so sweetly at her and then gave her a kiss."

Charles nodded.

"I was outside the room the day you were born Charles and have seen every emotion I thought possible play out on your face since then, but I have never seen the kind of joy you radiate when you smile at her." Pulling him towards her, she released one of his hands, lifting hers to his cheek. "I don't need convincing. It is obvious she is the one for you."

Charles let out a deep sigh of relief as he smiled down at the woman he considered very much a surrogate mother.

"Now, please get me to the hotel and a large gin and tonic."

"As you wish, milady."

* * *

The hotel bar was crowded, but Robert managed to arrange for a large table towards the back for their group.

"Now, everyone have a drink?" Robert stood up at the head of the table. "I would like to propose a toast. To the lovely Scottish woman who has brought light and joy back into the life of our old friend. And to Charles, my confidante, compass and comrade. May your home be filled with laughter, love and a host of Carson babies. To Elsie and Charles."

"To Elsie and Charles," the group toasted.

"So what is the plan?" Isobel asked as everyone finished taking a drink.

Charles looked over at Elsie with a bright smile. "Well, my lovely bride and I are going to return home to do some last minute decorating and then we will meet you here in the morning for breakfast before Lady Grantham sets off for Howram Hall to meet the Whatleys and JoMo and Robert and I play a few rounds of ridiculously cold golf at Robert's request."

Elsie looked at Cora and Isobel. "I don't know what the two of you have planned, but you are welcome to join me at the flat."

"Oh, we will be with you, but we aren't going to be at the flat."

Elsie wore a confused smile as she looked from Charles to Isobel to Cora, all of them grinning conspiratorially. "What?"

"If you don't want to, you certainly don't have to, but Isobel and I would love to take you for some pampering. All of the arrangements have been made."

Charles squeezed Elsie's knee under the table as he gave her a hopeful smile. "You should go, darling. You deserve it."

"This is so kind, but I don't know…"

Charles interrupted, "Phyllis won't be here until four. I checked the train schedule. You can pick her up on your way home from the salon and then see to your dress back at the flat."

Elsie opened her mouth, but was unable to speak.

"Please say yes, Elsie," Cora sweetly implored. "We'd love to spend the time with you if you wouldn't mind."

"You should, my dear. They've been quite excited about it all the way here from London." Violet's voice was gentle as she offered Elsie a small smile.

"Thank you. I would love it."

Isobel turned to her old friend, "And you are certain you would rather spend time in that drafty old Hall with Hetty Whatley than get beautiful with us?"

Violet looked from Isobel to Elsie, finding the young woman was smiling at her with great warmth. "Well, I suppose a little spit and polish never hurt anyone." Violet was lifting her mouth to her glass when she added, "And goodness knows Hetty Whatley is the dullest woman this side of the Atlantic."

* * *

"Thank you." Charles looked over at Elsie from the mantle where he stood installing tall tapers into a series of candelabrum.

"For what?" She smiled back from her position doing the same task with candle holders in each of the windows.

"For being kind and wonderful to my friends and for allowing them to spend the day with you tomorrow."

"It is they who are kind and wonderful, Charles. I am the one being treated, remember?"

Charles crossed to her, gently placing his arms around her middle. "I know, but this was thrust upon you and you are being a good sport and," he kissed the soft skin at the base of her neck, "and I love you for it."

"I am certain we will have a lovely time."

Charles released her, returning to his task. "I was surprised Violet agreed to go. She doesn't do _the girls_ thing."

"And Isobel and Cora are _the girls_?"

Charles laughed, "Well, not really. They get along, but then Isobel gets along with everyone. She and Violet have a very interesting friendship. They are constantly at odds, but also constant companions. Isobel has been a sort of mediator with all the wedding planning going on."

"I see. It sounds as though I may have an eventful day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Indeed."

Elsie made a quick survey of the room. "I think that does it for my side." Making her way to the mantle, she handed Charles the last candle he needed before glancing down at her watch. Waiting until he had finished straightening the taper in its post, she reached for his hand, stepping on the other side and pulling him back a few steps. "That seems about right."

"What?"

Elsie smiled up at him. "You, me, a man in a collar, our ten closest friends and our dog forty-eight hours from now."

"Ahh…" Charles turned to face her. "You've two days to change your mind."

Elsie grinned, "Not a chance."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. You?"

"Not a bit. I have never been so sure of anything."

Elsie stepped towards him, lifting her hand to rest over his heart.

 _I Elsie, take you Charles, to be my lawfully wedded husband,_

 _For better or for worse,_

 _For richer or for poorer,_

 _In sickness and in health,_

 _To love, cherish and to obey according to God's holy ordinance._

Charles gently placed his hand over Elsie's heart as he answered:

 _I Charles, take you Elsie, to by my lawfully wedded wife,_

 _For better or for worse,_

 _For richer or for poorer,_

 _In sickness and in health,_

 _To love and to cherish according to God's holy ordinance._

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Charles pulled her to him, gently placing his thumb on her delicate cheek bone, his other fingers brushing her face as he leaned in for a sweet, tender kiss.

* * *

Breakfast having been shared among the happy friends, the women and men made their goodbyes as two taxis sat waiting.

"Have a wonderful time," Charles offered as he pulled Elsie to him for a kiss on the cheek.

Squeezing his hand, she gazed into his eyes. "I won't see you again until tomorrow afternoon."

"I know. Barley and I are going to miss you while you are at Beryl's."

"And I you. Stay warm today and don't overdo it," she whispered. "I need you strong and healthy for tomorrow night."

"Why, Miss Hughes, you make me blush."

"If you two can tear yourselves away from your canoodling over there, we might be able to get a few holes in before Easter." Robert called before kissing Cora and his mother on their cheeks.

Waving goodbye, the groups departed, Elsie and Charles both gazing at each other from their windows as they embarked on their longest separation in more than a month.

* * *

Having been deposited in front of the chicest salon Halifax had to offer, Elsie placed her hand on Isobel's arm and whispered, "Is there anything I need to know about what we are going to have done today?"

Isobel gave her a kind, but confused smile. "What do you mean? We will be having manicures, massages, facials and our hair done."

"Good." Elsie let out a relieved sigh as she smiled back.

"What was your concern?"

"Oh…nothing, I just wasn't sure what to expect. This is my first time here."

"Ah, well, I only usually get my hair done and occasionally a manicure, but today is special, so let's enjoy it."

"Coming?" Cora called from the door.

"Oh, yes!" Elsie answered as she thankfully squeezed Isobel's hand.

Watching the radiant young woman make her way up the steps, a thought crossed Isobel's mind, but she quickly brushed it away.

* * *

"How was your first massage, Elsie?" Isobel asked as she and Elsie joined Violet and Cora at the hair stations. The women were positioned in different states of repose as a technician worked on each.

"Wonderful, although I may have fallen asleep. I seem to be tired all the time with all we have had to get done before this weekend."

"I honestly don't know how the two of you have done it." Cora leaned forward as the technician removed the towel from her hair. "Robert and I took two weeks to pick out a china pattern."

"Oh. You have decided? I thought you were going to look in Paris next week." Violet's tone had an edge that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"The only wedding we are going to talk about today is Elsie and Charles', remember?"

Gently scolded, Violet and Cora nodded.

"Lady Grantham? Miss Levinson? Gretchen and Pauline are ready for you in the massage rooms." A young woman in uniform led the two women down the corridor, offering Isobel the perfect chance to speak to Elsie in private as their technicians stepped away to set up their manicure stations.

"Elsie, this is absolutely none of my business and you are free to tell me to taking a flying leap, but is there a chance you are with child?"

The blood drained from Elsie's face as she stared at the woman. Remembering Isobel's medical training, she swallowed hard before asking, "I think I might be. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, just putting two and two together. Your dizzy spell and blood pressure issues, Charles mentioned he has been worried that you have been having stomach issues, and your complexion is beautiful…I mean you have a certain, oh, it's cliché to say, but _glow_ about you. You also just mentioned you have been tired and I think you were concerned about what we were having done today. Have you missed you last monthly? Have you noticed any breast tenderness or change in your mood?"

Elsie felt herself grow dizzy as Isobel listed every symptom she had experienced in the last two weeks. "All of that. I am three weeks late and my breasts are swollen and tender, I vomit at least three times a day and I seem to cry at the drop of a hat."

Isobel reached out and took her hand, "Is this something you and Charles want? Or want right away?"

Elsie couldn't help but beam. "We have talked of children and that we want several, but we have never really discussed any sort of time table, but I know he wants one as badly as I do."

"How do you feel, well, outside of the nausea and sore breasts?" Isobel asked with a grin.

"Happier than I thought possible. Next to marrying Charles, I have never wanted anything more in my life."

"When do you see a doctor?"

"I thought I would go when we got back from our trip."

"You don't want to know before then?"

Elsie nodded vigorously, "I'm dying to know."

"Do you have a GP?"

"Dr. Clarkson. He attended to me when I was attacked."

"Does he have an office nearby?"

Elsie thought for a moment. "Not near here, but near the flat."

" _Clarkson_ you said?"

Elsie nodded.

"I'll be right back." Before Elsie could speak, Isobel was out of her chair and headed to the front desk.

* * *

Elsie was glancing over her shoulder towards the massage rooms when Isobel returned.

"He is going to meet you at Beryl's flat at four. Don't worry. You can say you are going over there to get something you left. It won't take long for him to examine you. I will offer to join you and keep look out in case anyone should show up at the door." Isobel got a panicked look on her face as she observed Elsie's worried countenance. "Oh God, but I have been pushy. You certainly don't have to go."

"No! Thank you. Truly. It just dawned on me that I would know for sure, one way or another, before the day is over."

"Elsie, this is seriously none of my business. I just got carried away. If it turns out you don't get the answer you want…"

"Then we keep trying. If I am, it will be the most amazing accidental wedding gift I could ever give Charles." Elsie rubbed Isobel's arm. "Thank you."

"I will think happy baby thoughts."

The sweet moment between the two women was interrupted as Cora and Violet returned from their massages, their hushed whispers proceeding them as they argued the merits of Limoges and Lenox.

A bright smile on her face, Isobel clapped her hand twice, her voice sweet as she threatened, "That's enough. No bickering or you will each find yourselves platinum blonde and declawed."

Elsie stifled a giggle as she watched the two women button their lips as they exchanged withered glances in the mirrors.

* * *

"I'll come with you, Elsie. You don't need to carry those back over here by yourself."

As it turned out, Beryl had offered to loan Elsie two pieces of luggage for the trip which she had planned to retrieve that evening.

Slipping out of the building they spotted Dr. Clarkson, medical bag in hand, rounding the corner. "Well, that was pretty perfect timing and we didn't even have to lie," Isobel happily whispered.

"Good afternoon." The handsome doctor tipped his hat, his gaze lingering on the lovely woman who accompanied Elsie.

"Hello. Isobel Crawley. And I expect you are Dr. Clarkson?"

Elsie lifted onto her tiptoes to retrieve the key from over Beryl's lintel as she listened to the doctor and nurse exchange pleasantries behind her.

Safely ensconced behind the locked door, Elsie led Dr. Clarkson to Beryl's bedroom, a wave of nausea striking her as the reality of the moment hit her. "I'm sorry." Rushing out to the lavatory, she spilled the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Isobel met her at the door. "Bless your heart. Can I get you anything?"

Elsie shook her head as she smiled. "Just pray there was a good reason for me doing that."

The exam had been brief, but based on Elsie's description of her symptoms and the condition of the lining of her uterus, Dr. Clarkson was cautious, but confirmed her suspicions. "I would say you are five weeks or so along as you thought. You will need to start taking an iron supplement. I might have some with me, as a matter of fact. Oh, and I will want to see you once a month until you reach your eighth month and then I will see you weekly. Try to eat well and get plenty of rest."

Any question he had as to whether the pregnancy was wanted or not was quickly answered as Elsie threw her arms around him, "Oh, thank you! The appointments…yes, of course. And I will take care of myself. It's..I…thank you! Oh, thank you!"

Dr. Clarkson patted her shoulder and offered a word of congratulations before excusing himself so she could get dressed.

"Oh, my wee one. My sweet precious wee one…" Pressing her hand lightly to her abdomen, Elsie allowed herself a little weep before throwing open the door to find an extremely curious Isobel waiting.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Isobel threw her arms around Elsie, both women singing the word over and over as the hopped and spun around the room.

* * *

Phyllis, Violet and Cora had exchanged pleasant conversation about the devolution of the corset, the lifting of hemlines and merits of zippers versus buttons when Cora happened to glance out the front window of the flat. "I saw that man walk by just after Elsie and Isobel left and now he is going back the other way. He has bag with him. Looks like a medical bag."

Violet stepped up next to her future daughter-in-law, observing the handsome stranger, only to see him stop, turn around and head back the other way. "Where's he going?"

Phyllis joined them just in time to see Elsie, Isobel and two large valises meet the man in the middle of the steps of Beryl's building. "He's handing Elsie something."

The women continued watching until the trio started making their way towards Charles and Elsie's flat.

"Quick! What were we talking about?" Cora hissed as they each assumed their previous positions.

"Corsets!" Phyllis offered as she returned to her place at the table where she had sat stitching.

"Well, I hope these are what she meant. We finally found them under the bed," Isobel announced as she and Elsie entered the flat, their faces both filled with bright, incredibly wide smiles. "What did we miss?"

"Corsets!" Violet quickly offered, shifting in the large leather chair as she tried to find the comfortable position she had held before moving to the window. "We wore them when we were young. Remember, Isobel?"

"Do I. I don't miss them one bit."

"My grandmother wore one her whole life," Phyllis added. "Even when they went out of vogue she continued and when we asked her why, she said she couldn't hold herself up with out."

"That's awful!" Elsie commented, moving towards the makeshift bar that now covered the desk. "I don't think I could have stood it. Bless anyone who had to endure such confinement."

Violet spoke up, "We had a Scottish housekeeper. She wore one from sun up until late at night for the more than thirty years she was at the house."

"Well, God love her," Elsie replied. "Would anyone like a drink?"

* * *

Gin and tonics for Isobel and Violet and brandy for Cora and Phyllis distributed, Elsie slipped into the kitchen to poor out the gin and tonic she had poured herself, winking at Isobel as she returned with a glass of water. "To new friends and old," Elsie offered raising her glass.

"To a happy tomorrow," Cora added.

"To good news," Isobel added.

"To Elsie," Phyllis chimed.

"And the new baby," finished Violet as she stood near the front door holding a bottle of iron pills labeled _PRENATAL._


	17. All the Words

Violet on one end of the room and Elsie on the other, the three women in the middle soon felt as though they were attending a tennis match, the ball being lobbed back and forth over their heads, a series of vicious hits with few returns.

"I could have broken my neck." Violet shook the pill bottle in her hand. "I suppose these fell out of your coat pocket, _Miss_ Hughes."

The vitriol in the woman's voice could not be ignored and Elsie felt the drink in her hand splash onto her wrist as she began to shake. "I..I'm sorry. I…I was just given them."

"By the man in the street? The one with the medical bag?"

"Yes."

"So this is _new_ news, I take it? Does Charles even know?"

Elsie continued to shake, her spinning head, her stomach flip flopping as she heard the woman mention Charles' name.

"I'm sorry, but have you even known Charles long enough for it to truly be his or is this some ploy to get him to take responsibility for some other man's mistake?"

Elsie could no longer hold back her tears. "Of course it is Charles' baby. It couldn't be any other…"

"Not the man who _attacked_ you?" The accusation in Violet's tone brought Isobel to the breaking point.

"Stop it, Violet. Stop it right now!"

"Me? I'm not the one taking advantage…"

"She isn't taking advantage of anyone." Cora took her turn to defend Elsie. "Least of all Charles. You have seen him with her. No two people could be deeper in love than they. A blind man could see it."

"You are both going to simply turn a blind eye to this _stranger_ taking advantage of Char-" Violet was cut off as Isobel lunged towards her, grabbing her arm.

"You aren't going to do this. You are _not_. Come with me!"

"Isobel, let go!" An indignant Violet cried.

"I will not. We are going to have a word in the bedroom." Isobel shot Violet her fiercest look. "Now."

Huffing, Violet indicated her compliance with the wave of her hand before following Isobel into the bedroom.

Elsie slumped into a nearby dining chair, her face in her hands as she wept.

"Oh, Elsie, I am so sorry!" Cora rushed to her side, lowering herself so that her face was even with Elsie's as she rubbed the distraught woman's back. "She can be such an old bat at times. Believe me, I know."

Phyllis joined the two, her voice soft as she suggested they take a walk; Elsie quickly agreeing as a means of getting away from the cruel woman in the other room.

* * *

"My God, I have known you to be irrational and contrary, but this is so far beyond that. How could you speak to that poor girl in such a way?"

"That _poor girl_ is obviously playing Charles for a fool!"

"Just the other day at tea you told me the incredibly lovely things a _happy_ Charles had to say about this woman- this woman he loves! How could you risk jeopardizing his happiness? Happiness, I would like to remind you, that has been painfully absent from his life since the war."

"How can you be so bloody trusting, Isobel? We don't know this woman. We don't know a thing about her!"

"I know Charles adores her and she adores him. I know she is lovely and kind and I know they want this baby. And for your information, she is exactly five weeks along which coincides with the beginning of her relationship with Charles. It was his birthday exactly five weeks ago. She told me it was the only encounter they had without precaution. No, they haven't known each other for long, but how long did you know Igor Kuragin before you went to bed with him?"

"Isobel! How dare you?"

Isobel shook her head, a knowing look on her face. "What makes it different? That neither Charles nor Elsie is married to someone else?"

"Go to hell!"

"Fine. Be angry with me, but just stop and think about the aspersions you are casting. You are right. We don't know this girl, but we do know Charles. I don't know if there is anyone whose judgement I trust more. He is a kind, gentle, lovely man who has been dealt a difficult hand, but now he is back in luck and that luck is evident in his finding this girl. They are meant to be and if you would spend two seconds watching _them_ instead of judging _her,_ you would see it."

"I refuse to watch him be hurt again."

"The only one who has the potential to hurt him right now is you." Isobel reached over, pressing Violet's hand between both of hers. "You told me that he said she makes him a better man. Let him be a better man by being a better you, Violet."

Violet inhaled deeply, pursing her lips as she considered Isobel's words.

"Apologize to that girl. Tell her that you overreacted. I think her response will speak volumes in assuaging your fears about this situation."

* * *

Violet and Isobel emerged into an empty room, Phyllis, Cora and Elsie's coats all missing from where they had hung behind the door.

"Where did they go?" Isobel asked as she moved towards the front window. The figures of the three woman and a small dog could be seen congregating on the steps of the next building. "Should I go get her?"

Violet shook her head. "No, I will go."

* * *

Elsie stiffened as she saw the front door of her building open, the bulk of Violet's fur filling the doorway before she descended the stairs, the three young women standing as the elder approached.

"I wonder if we might take a little walk, Miss Hughes?"

Elsie glanced up to find Isobel standing near the bottom of the next door steps, a gentle smile on her face as she nodded in encouragement.

"Alright."

"Cora? Phyllis? Why don't we make some tea for when they return?" Isobel called out as Elsie stepped towards Violet, passing Barley's lead to Phyllis.

The others having moved back inside Charles and Elsie's flat, Violet took a breath as she began walking in the direction of the bus stop.

"How does Charles take his tea?"

Elsie was thrown by the question, but quickly answered, "A touch of milk and four sugars, although I try to only use three when he isn't looking."

"His favorite author?"

"Dickens."

"His least favorite food?"

"Beets."

"His…"

Elsie interrupted. "What is this? What are you trying to prove?"

"I need to know, to _really_ know this isn't a whim on your part and that you are worthy of his love."

They took a few more steps before Elsie softly spoke, "He rubs his bottom lip with the side of his index finger when he is really engrossed in a book. He has a scar on the inside of his right elbow from where he fell off a ladder when he was six. He was named after his Uncle Charles who went down on the _Lusitania._ He loves jelly beans, but not the black ones and his favorite actor is Robert Donat, although he also loves Spencer Tracy. He loves the smell of lemon and detests chamomile tea. He knows every word of every Gilbert and Sullivan opera and he is the kindest, wisest, gentlest man I have ever known and I wake up each day asking myself what he sees in me and I still don't know what it is, but he does see something. It is evident in the way he looks at me and the way he holds me and the incredibly tender way he treats me and I am so, so very grateful he sees that something that he deems worthy of his love because I can't imagine a life without him."

Violet was quiet for almost a minute, her eyes cast towards the street as she and Elsie continued past the bus stop sign.

"How old are you? Twenty-nine? Thirty?"

"Thirty-two."

"I was your age when I traveled to Russia with my husband and it was on this trip that I fell in love with a man outside of my marriage. Do you know how long I waited before going to his bed? Thirty-six hours. I knew the man less than two days before I offered myself to him. So, my dear, I know what it is to fall in love in only a matter of moments."

Elsie looked at the ground, surveying a smattering of cracks and dead leaves as she listened to the woman's confession.

"I owe you an apology, Elsie. A very large apology. I know you know Charles is special. There is no one else like him. He was a wonderful boy and now he is a wonderful man, but the world has not always been kind to him, nor certain people. I will never forgive those people for hurting him and I am leery of anyone whom I think might be in a position to hurt him again."

"I would never hurt him, Lady Crawley. I would rather die than see him hurt and I will do everything in my power to see that no one hurts him ever again."

"I believe you. I truly do. And I hope you will accept my apology, although I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

"Of course I do."

Violet looked over at her in surprise.

Elsie offered her a small smile. "I told Charles I was sorry I didn't get to meet his mother."

"She would have liked you very much, Miss Hughes."

"That's what he said and I thank you for saying it, but even though I will never know Joan Carson, I have met the next best thing to his real mother. I have met you and I know that we have something very important in common."

"What's that?"

Elsie stopped, stepping in front of the woman as she spoke, "Loving Charles. And while you hurt my feelings deeply, I would be remiss in not forgiving and forgetting for his sake, so I do accept your apology."

"Thank you." Violet smiled warmly at Elsie, reaching to take her arm as the two turned around to make the journey back to the flat.

Elsie glanced over at the woman, "Do you mind if I ask what happened to your friend?"

"His wife found out and saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Leaving your children?"

Violet nodded, "A great romantic love is important, but there is no substitute for the love a mother shares with her children." They walked a few more feet before Violet added, "I envy you, for you will have both."

* * *

"How was your day with the swank sisters?" Beryl asked, tucking in next to Elsie as they heard the sitting room clock strike twelve.

"Interesting," Elsie smiled to herself before adding, but they really aren't that different from you and me."

"Only they drip in diamonds and don't have to mop their own floors."

Elsie chuckled, "True, but they worry and hurt and love just like we do."

"I suppose money can only buy certain kinds of happiness."

Elsie snuggled down into the covers, her hand resting on her abdomen as she closed her eyes and thought about Charles and Barley snuggled up the next building over. "Yes. True bliss has no price tag."

* * *

Not caring to celebrate his final night as a bachelor in a traditional drunk and bawdy manner, Charles had vetoed Robert's offer of a night on the town, choosing instead to bring his friends back to the flat to share wine and use their assistance with an idea he had for the wedding.

"Perusing books, sipping Margaux and listening to Elgar. If there is a more apropos stag do for Charles Carson, I can't imagine what it would be." Robert shook his head with a smile as he retrieved a copy of _A Farewell to Arms_ from one of the lower shelves.

"Oh, quiet you. I think there is a good one in there about halfway through. You have the Henry James, JoMo?"

"I do. Now what I am looking for?"

Charles looked over his shoulder, "Towards the last third of the book. You'll recognize it when you see it."

* * *

Having sent the men away just before midnight, Charles climbed into bed, his body tired, but mind whirring as he went through his mental list of things that needed to be done before the following afternoon. It was almost two when he finally nodded off, Barley curled up against his thigh beneath the covers. Falling asleep hadn't been easy for Charles, his body having grown used to the presence of Elsie in his arms as he drifted into slumber. It was nearly eight when a sharp rap on the door jarred him from his awake.

Slipping on his dressing gown, he grinned as he found Beryl Patmore standing at his door, a basket in her hands and a smile on her face. "Happy wedding day! Your bride wanted to make sure you had a decent breakfast."

"My tremendous thanks to you and her. How is she?" Charles took the basket from Beryl, beckoning her to join him inside.

"She is wonderful, beautiful, nervous and excited."

"That sounds like her."

Beryl patted his arm, "I can't stay. I have lots of baking to do. Now here are the keys to the tea room. You and the chaps help yourself to whatever you need. The linens are there and the dishes and cutlery."

"Would you mind getting this to Elsie?" Charles crossed to the bookshelves, retrieving a small gift wrapped box and an envelope from behind a tall grouping of novels.

Beryl smiled brightly, happily taking the gift. "Of course. There is a something for you tucked into the basket along with breakfast."

"Thank you." Charles gave Beryl's shoulder a pat as she stepped out onto the steps. "Please tell my girl I love her and can't wait to see her."

"I will." Beryl was almost to the door when she turned around. "Oh! How could I forget? I am supposed to take Barley. I can tell Elsie is missing him and Andy and Daisy volunteered to bathe him and get him ready for the wedding."

"You want to take my chum?"

"You got to cuddle with him all night. Elsie was stuck with me and I snore like a freight train."

"Very well."

Retrieving a sleeping Barley from beneath the covers of the bed, Charles received a parting kiss on the chin before handing him over to Beryl. "Be good and behave, chum, and give mummy a kiss for me."

"Anna and I will bring the food over around three and finish setting up. Is there anything else you need?"

Charles shook his head with a grin, "Just bring me my bride."

* * *

Closing the door, Charles quickly turned his attention to the basket, closing his eyes in delight at the smell of an egg and ham pie and blue berry muffins. He was lifting the pie when he spotted a small box wrapped in brown paper and tied with a piece of white rickrack.

Opening the container, he found an antique pocket watch, its cogs and gears in perfect working order as a gentle ticking emanated from within. Pushing open the small spring, he found a lovely clock face with beautifully hand painted Roman numerals. Opposite the watch face was a photo of two little girls with their arms over one another's shoulders, the larger of the two smiling brightly, looking into the lens as the smaller smiles adoringly up at her.

A piece of paper was folded at the bottom of the box and featured a hand Charles didn't recognize.

 _Dear Sir,_

 _If you are receiving this pocket watch, you should count yourself among the luckiest of men because it means Miss Elsie May Hughes is accepting your hand in marriage. I don't have much to offer, but I hope you accept this with my blessing and best wishes. It not only keeps time beautifully, but it also holds the images of the two most precious people you will ever have the fortune to know. If you have received this from me, know that I welcome you with open arms to my family, but if it is bestowed after I depart this world, know that I will be smiling down on you and wishing you the greatest happiness as you begin your life with my sweet Elsie. Take care of her and Becky. Love them fiercely, but show them only kindness and patience. Be happy and have great courage in this life for you have been gifted with one of God's most precious souls as a wife._

 _Matty Hughes, January 20, 1947_

His eyes brimming with tears, Charles placed a gentle kiss on the photo of the two girls before closing its cover and placing it on the dresser next to his cuff links in preparation for wearing it later that afternoon.

* * *

"I am afraid I woke your man." Beryl smiled at Elsie in the reflection of the bedroom vanity as Elsie pulled curlers from her auburn mane.

"Good! I hope he had a wonderful night's sleep."

"He seemed quite pleased with the breakfast. And I am to say he loves you and he can't wait to see you."

Elsie let out a happy sigh as she turned to look at her, "Thank you. You told him about the gift inside the basket?"

"I did after he pulled this from a hiding place on the bookshelves."

Elsie bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to shed tears as she took the box and envelope from Beryl.

Removing the lid from the box, she discovered a small silver christening cup with a note attached to its handle, the penmanship neat and orderly.

 _Charles' baby cup, gifted October 14, 1910 from Crawley family. For Charles' wife upon their wedding day. All my love and blessings as you begin your family- Mother_

Holding the cup to her chest, Elsie looked up and whispered, "Thank you for this and for him."

Pulling a piece of Charles' personal stationary from the envelope, Elsie's lip trembled as she read:

 _My sweet, sweet girl,_

 _To think I didn't know you two months ago and today we join our lives forever._

 _As we embark on this life, I feel I owe you a few words of thanks._

 _Thank you for being willing to share in my fish and chips. Thank you for accepting my woolen socks and offer of wine. Thank you for kissing me first when you knew I was too afraid to make the first move. Thank you for warming my bed and warming my heart. Thank you for breakfast birthday candles and for the gift of your heart. Thank you for movie kisses and cab ride kisses and tender, passionate kisses in our bed. Thank you for sharing your fears, your grief and your courage with me. Thank you for being my best friend and lover._

 _I know I will have many more things to thank you for in this life we share: giant babies, anniversary dinners, little arguments and wonderful times spent making up, to name a few._

 _As Henry James said:_ _"It has made me better loving you… it has made me wiser, and easier, and — I won't pretend to deny — brighter and nicer and even stronger."_

 _Thank you for making me a better me._

 _I love you, my darling, my angel, my girl._

 _Charles._

* * *

Violet, Cora, Reverend Travis and Isobel arrived thirty minutes before the ceremony, the women's jaws dropping at the transformation of the room. All of the furniture had been rearranged to face the fireplace which was decorated with candles and settings of oak tree branches complete with fall leaves among which were tucked small gatherings of heather, thistle and white roses. Charles' plan for a room bathed in candlelight was perfectly achieved as the cloudy autumn sky grew darker, the hidden sun slipping closer to the horizon on its way to welcome a new day in other lands.

A nervous, but smiling groom emerged from the bedroom, along with JoMo and Robert, all three dapper in three piece pin striped suits with solid black ties, a white rose boutonniere pinned to each of their lapels and a shiny gold watch affixed to Charles' waistcoat.

Charles greeted Mr. Travis, the two consulting on the schedule and program before he pulled Isobel aside, passing her a piece of paper and hugging her appreciatively as she agreed to the favor he asked. He had stepped into the kitchen for a glass of water when he felt a squeeze of his elbow.

"How are you?" Violet smiled up at him as she adjusted his boutonniere.

"Anxious, but excited."

"As you should be."

Charles' smile lost some of its wattage as he confided, "I am sorry mother isn't here."

"So am I. She would be so pleased for you, Charles. I know I am."

Clasping her small hand in his, Charles let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. That means a great deal to me."

"Your bride and I took a walk yesterday."

"Oh yes?"

Violet nodded, "Yes, And I fully believe that whether it be God, the fates or simply the universe smiling down on you, today is the start of a wonderful adventure and you could not have a better partner at your side." Placing her hand on his shoulder, she stretched onto her toes to kiss his cheek, pausing briefly to whisper in his ear, "I am so proud of you."

* * *

Having received the signal from Beryl who stood watching out the front window, Cora placed the phonograph arm down as strains of Debussy's "Clair de lune" filled the flat as the door opened to reveal a radiant and beaming Elsie on Joseph's arm.

The small group of well-wishers watched on as the bride practically floated into the room, her figure beautifully draped and hugged in a deep blue chiffon which had a demure neckline, but gentle draping back which displayed her perfect shoulder blades and peaches and cream skin. While all eyes were on her, the bride's focus was solely on the man standing on the right side of the hearth, his own eyes shining with tears as he watched her approach, as did the well-behaved best chum at his feet.

"Dearly beloved…"

* * *

A prayer had been made and first Corinthians read when Mr. Travis shared, "Standing where we are, I don't think anyone could deny the fact that Charles Carson has a love of books, a love I understand, that he shares with his bride. At this time, Charles has asked a few of his friends to share some of their favorite passages."

Cora stood up from her place on the sofa between Robert and Isobel and read:

 _The future belongs to hearts even more than it does to minds. Love, that is the only thing that can occupy and fill eternity. In the infinite, the inexhaustible is requisite._

 _Love participates of the soul itself. It is of the same nature. Like it, it is the divine spark; like it, it is incorruptible, indivisible, imperishable. It is a point of fire that exists within us, which is immortal and infinite, which nothing can confine, and which nothing can extinguish. We feel it burning even to the very marrow of our bones, and we see it beaming in the very depths of heaven._

Joining her, Robert offered:

 _Now, I'm not going to deny that I was aware of your beauty. But the point is, this has nothing to do with your beauty. As I got to know you, I began to realize that beauty was the least of your qualities. I became fascinated by your goodness. I was drawn in by it. I didn't understand what was happening to me. And it was only when I began to feel actual, physical pain every time you left the room that it finally dawned on me: I was in love, for the first time in my life. I knew it was hopeless, but that didn't matter to me. And it's not that I want to have you. All I want is to deserve you. Tell me what to do. Show me how to behave. I'll do anything you say._

The last to join was Isobel:

 _I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy — my better self — my good angel — I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my center and spring of life, wrap my existence about you — and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one._

Elsie was overwhelmed as the passages she knew and loved so well now took on an even more poignant meaning. Looking up into Charles' eyes, she felt a physical bloom within her chest, as though some binding had been removed from around her heart and she finally understood and allowed herself to accept not just brief flashes of love he offered, but the all-encompassing width and breadth of his true devotion. Tears streaming from her eyes, she couldn't help but reach out and place her hand over his heart as he began to speak:

 _At night, there was the feeling that we had come home, feeling no longer alone, waking in the night to find the other one there, and not gone away; all other things were unreal. We slept when we were tired and if we woke the other one woke too so one was not alone. Often a man wishes to be alone and a woman wishes to be alone too and if they love each other they are jealous of that in each other, but I can truly say we never felt that. We could feel alone when we were together, alone against the others. We were never lonely and never afraid when we were together._

Barely a sound was heard as Charles' low, rich voice finished the recitation, his forehead now resting against Elsie's, having felt the need to feel her breath and the touch of her skin as he recited the final lines.

Mr. Travis allowed them a few moments to gather themselves before proceeding with the vows and then the exchange of rings.

Unlike the church tradition, Charles didn't have to wait to leave the altar to kiss his bride. Upon Mr. Travis pronouncing them man and wife, the groom gently drew her face up towards his, his his hands cupping his new wife's cheeks as he whispered, "I love you" before placing a tender kiss on her lips.


	18. All My Wildest Dreams Come True

No matter where they were in the room, no matter with whom they were speaking, no matter the music playing or the toast being given, Charles and Elsie never stopped touching one another as the afternoon passed into evening. His arm around her waist, their hands held, or Elsie's finger tips gently resting in the crook of his arm, the couple were constantly physically joined as they were in the eyes of both the law and God.

The party was a pleasant affair as the vastly diverse group grew more and more comfortable with each other, class distinctions blurring as the little cook discussed the merits of gamon over bacon with Isobel, Andy and Robert waxing poetic about cricket, and Daisy and Cora comparing opinions as to whom was more glamorous, Lana Turner or Hedy Lamar. The most interesting and endearing match-up of the night, however, was that of Joseph and Phyllis who spent almost the entire evening huddled together in one corner.

"I hate to break up the little love match over there, but we really do need to cut the cake." Charles whispered in Elsie's ear, pointing towards a giggling Joseph and blushing Phyllis.

"How lovely is that?" Elsie wrapped her arm around his waist. "Maybe we will be dancing at their wedding before long."

"Speaking of, I have a little surprise for you later."

"What is it?" Elsie's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Ugh. Very well. And it so happens I have a surprise for you."

"Well, well…"

"And I haven't had a chance to mention it, but thank you for your beautiful note and the cup from your mother. I will cherish them both for the rest of my life."

"As I will Matty's watch." Charles pulled it from his waistcoat, pressing the spring so to open it.

"Wasn't she pretty?" Elsie's bottom lip trembled as she looked at the photo within.

Charles leaned down, kissing her temple, "They are the prettiest girls I have ever seen. And Matty was right. I have been gifted with one of God's most precious souls as a wife. "

Elsie looked up at him, "Matty was right? What do you mean?"

"The note. What the note said."

"There was a note?"

Taking Elsie by the hand, he led her to the bedroom, retrieving the small box which had held the watch. "It was in the bottom."

Elsie shook her head, "I never noticed. He gave it to me a few weeks before he died. He said to give it to the man I married. After he died, I wondered if he somehow knew that he hadn't long to live."

"Read it, sweetheart."

Charles watched as Elsie's eyes grew moist, her bottom lip protruding as she fought to keep her emotions in check.

"Precious man." She folded the note, wrapping her arms around Charles. "How lucky I am to have had both of you in my life."

"Matty and I were the ones with the luck, my sweet girl."

* * *

The cake cut and copious amounts of wine consumed, the party finally wound down just before midnight, Beryl and Barley the last to leave. Charles closed the door, pulling Elsie against him as he whispered, "I thought they'd never leave."

Elsie laughed heartily as she patted his chest. "Those are our friends, Charles. They wanted to celebrate in our happiness."

Charles ran his fingers over her exposed back, tenderly stroking her soft skin. "Let them get their own happiness!"

"Ha! I never knew you were so selfish…" Elsie teased, her eyes closing as she basked in the feel of his touch.

"Only when it comes to my time alone with you, Mrs. Carson."

"Ooh…say that again."

"Mrs. Carson." Charles lips brushed the shell of her ear. "Mrs. Carson, Mrs. Carson, Mrs. Carson…" he continued to repeat the title as he kissed his way down her neck before moving to her lips, his arms wrapping around her middle as he lifted her against him.

"I believe you said you had a surprise?"

Charles gave her bum a squeeze, eliciting a squeal from Elsie. "It is just something I thought we might do while there is a little space in the room." Stepping away from her, Charles moved to the far book case and pulled a 45 from the bottom shelf, explaining as he crossed to the phonograph, "I am afraid I have been remiss in my courting."

"We're married now, Charles. We aren't courting."

"True, but this is something I have wanted to do, just not in front of other people."

Elsie sauntered towards him, a playful smile on her lips, "Oh my, Mr. Carson."

"Nothing lascivious, dear wife." Dropping the arm on the phonograph, Charles extended his hand and asked, "Would you care to dance, Mrs. Carson?"

Strains of the Glenn Miller band filling the room, Elsie inhaled, overwhelmed with love for her man. "More than anything."

* * *

His cheek resting against her temple as her head leaned against his chest, Charles and Elsie gently swayed along with the melody, their circuit small to accommodate Charles' hip. Elsie closed her eyes, her grip tightening on Charles' hand as he softly sang:

 _And when you're in my arms_

 _And I feel you so close to me_

 _All my wildest dreams come true_

 _I need no soft light to enchant me_

 _If you'll only grant me the right_

 _To hold you ever so tight_

 _And to feel in the night_

 _The nearness of you…_

Lifting his head, Charles released her hand, bringing his finger tips to her chin as he lifted her face towards his, whispering, "I love you so much, Elsie," before pressing his mouth to hers.

Breathless and dizzy from the heat of Charles' kiss, Elsie placed her hand on his chest, "If you take me into the…uh…bedroom I have ohhhhh….a surprise." Elsie's suggestion was peppered with little gasps and sighs as Charles moved his lips along her jaw line until he reached her ear, gently nipping and licking.

"With pleasure."

Elsie smiled, inhaling deeply as she found herself suddenly nervous as they entered the bedroom. "You have to follow directions and do just as I say."

"Oh my…" Charles wiggled his eyebrows playfully as Elsie led him towards the bed. "I shall do my best."

Having helped him remove his coat and waistcoat, Elsie placed her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him towards the mattress as she requested, "Take off your shoes and lay down, please."

"With my clothes on?"

Elsie nodded in the affirmative, but added with a suggestive tone, "Just for now."

"Alright." Charles chuckled, reclining on the bed.

"But move over, please, love. I will need some room."

Giving her a willing, but confused smile, Charles scooted to the other side of the bed.

"Now close your eyes."

He heard the small zipper being lowered and the brush of the chiffon as Elsie lifted her dress over her head.

"Are you depriving me of my husbandly right to watch you undress?"

"Shhh…just keep your eyes closed," Elsie chided with a grin.

Removing her stockings, garters, slip and bra, Elsie slipped a champagne colored satin nighty over her head, an extravagant wedding treat Cora had insisted on gifting her. Climbing onto the bed, Elsie reclined on her side, scooting up against the pillows so that Charles' face was only inches away from her stomach.

"Don't open them yet..." Elsie leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, her insides suddenly swimming with butterflies. "Keep them closed." She reached down and grasped his hand, gently placing it just below her navel. "Alright. Open them."

Charles turned his head to look at her, an appreciative smile on his face, "You are so beautiful…"

Elsie smiled sweetly, "Thank you, but I'm not showing you my nightie, Charles. I want you to meet someone."

"What?"

Tenderly pressing his hand more firmly against her belly, tears came to her eyes as she whispered, "Daddy, meet your baby."

Elsie watched Charles' face shift from confused to dumbfounded to overjoyed all in the span than less than ten seconds.

"Baby? You're…I'm…There's a baby…?" Charles voice was a whisper as he glanced back and forth between Elsie's face and the place where his hand rested.

Giggling through her tears, she answered, "It can't be much bigger than a pea right now, but Dr. Clarkson confirmed it." Elsie squeezed his hand. "What do you think?"

Tears rolled down Charles' cheeks. "I think I have never been more grateful to be alive than I am this very minute."

Sliding closer to him, she moved her hands to wipe the tears from his cheeks, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before remarking, "You've become a husband and a father all in one day."

"I can't take it in." Charles cried as he moved his hand back to her abdomen. "This means it happened…"

"The night of you birthday."

"The first time we made love?"

"Yes." Elsie turned the other direction, curling up against him and drawing his arm around her waist so that he maintained contact with her belly.

"When did you find out?" Charles voice was muffled, but intelligible as he kissed her head, neck and shoulder, unable to curb his need to worship her.

"Mmmm…Yesterday. Isobel put two and two together and I told her I had a suspicion, but was going to wait to see Dr. Clarkson until after our trip, but she called and arranged for him to meet me at Beryl's flat yesterday afternoon."

"That sounds like Isobel. So she knows?"

"Yes."

"Well, she won't tell anyone. She is incredibly trustworthy and discreet."

Elsie closed her eyes tightly, knowing she needed to confess that Isobel wasn't the only one in the know. "I am afraid Lady Grantham found my bottle of iron pills marked _prenatal._ She called me out in front of not only Isobel, but Cora and Phyllis, as well."

"She what?"

Elsie rolled over quickly, her hand stroking his cheek as she promised, "It is alright. She apologized and we came to an understanding."

Charles' body teemed with tension. "What did she say to you?"

"It really doesn't matter…"

"It does, too. She can be quite cruel. If she hurt you…"

Elsie placed her fingers against his lips, "She loves you, Charles. She jumped to conclusions that were quickly disproved and then she apologized and we are friends…well, _friends_ might be pushing it, but we are two people who love you very much and can appreciate the other because of that fact."

Charles was quiet for a moment. "She is lucky you are a kind person, Elsie."

"Well, maybe she'll feel bad enough about what she said to buy us a pram."

Charles laughed, "Kind and pragmatic. Speaking of, do we…what…what do we need to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do we need to do? Aren't there things you do to prepare? Things you don't do?"

"I need to eat well and sleep properly and take an iron supplement, but we have plenty of time to figure out the furniture and the clothes and nappies…"

Charles pulled her to him, "You have to be very careful and let me do things for you. I don't want you to take any chances."

"I'm not going to parachute out of a plane or eat paint chips, Charles."

"Very funny. You mustn't lift anything or do anything else strenuous. You must let me do things for you."

Elsie laughed, "You are so sweet, but it will be fine. There is no need to wrap me in cotton wool, darling. I am healthy and strong."

Charles inhaled deeply, "Just promise me you will be very careful. I can't bear to think of anything happening to you or the sweet pea."

Elsie giggled, "The sweet pea? Is that what we are going to call the baby?"

Charles reached down between them and caressed her tummy, "You don't want to?"

Elsie wrapped her arms around him, "I love it. Our little sweet pea." She kissed his chin before adding, "Now, Mr. Carson, I believe we have quite forgotten that this is our wedding night. Time you rid yourself of these clothes."

Charles pulled back slightly, "Is it alright?"

"To make love?" Elsie bit her bottom lip as she tried not to laugh. "Of course it is alright. We have made love dozens of times in the last month. I told you it is the size of a pea."

"I won't…poke it?"

Elsie lost her battle, giggles erupting from deep within her. "I'm sorry, love, truly, but no, I am sure you won't _poke_ it."

"I'm going to worry the entire time."

"Oh, my sweetheart, you are going have to get over that. We're newlyweds. We are supposed to do nothing but make love for the next week."

Charles rolled onto his back, pulling Elsie with him. "We will have to be very gentle."

Shifting and pushing herself up so that she now straddled him, Elsie tugged firmly as she loosened and pulled his tie from around his neck. "We'll see about gentle."

* * *

An hour later, the couple lay in extremely satisfied repose, Elsie on top of Charles as he ran his fingertips over her damp back, each of them wet with perspiration. "So what are we going to do with this sweet pea?"

"Hmmm…" Charles smiled, bending his neck to kiss the top of her head. "Love it to pieces for a start."

"Definitely. What else?"

"Read to it."

"Oh, yes. This baby will be a book lover no doubt about that." Elsie kissed his chest, shivering slightly as she felt the effects of the cold night air on her damp skin. "I'm going to get under the covers, sweetheart."

"Alright." Elsie having moved from atop him, Charles rose from the bed, pulling on his dressing gown.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she wrapped herself in the coverlet.

"To get a glass of wine for me and water for you."

"Hurry back."

Returning a few minutes later, Charles handed Elsie the glass of water before climbing into his side of the bed, setting his wine on the bedside table before pulling a small book from his pocket.

"Now, if you will curl up next to me, I am going to read our sweet pea a story."

Her heart threatening to burst from her chest, Elsie pressed up against him, her hand instinctively cupping the slight curve above her pubic bone as Charles' rich voice began:

 _Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names were-Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail, and Peter…_

* * *

 ** _In my haste to post the last chapter, I was remiss in listing the sources of the readings:_**

 ** _Cora: Les Miserables_**

 ** _Robert: Les Liaisons Dangerous_**

 ** _Isobel: Jane Eyre_**

 ** _Charles: A Farewell to Arms_**

 ** _Charles also references Portrait of a Lady in his note to Elsie._**

 ** _You are all so gorgeous and kind. Beyond chuffed you are still hanging out with me and these sweeties. Hope I didn't let anyone down with the reveal._**

 ** _xo Jen_**


	19. Baby Talk

**This is really just an extension of the previous chapter, but I needed some more sweet pea realization, worry, and celebration before we head to Whitby for the honeymoon.**

 **Wrote this over the last two nights. Seems a little frivolous in light of the horrors in Paris and throughout the world last night, but I know that is precisely why we read and write in this medium. Escape and distraction are vital if we are to survive with our hearts remotely intact in today's world.**

 **Thank you for being so kind and supportive and encouraging me to press on with something that brings me such personal joy.**

 **-Jenny**

* * *

Although she was turned away from him, she knew he was awake; the change in his breathing alerting her to his altered state of consciousness. Reaching back with her hand, she stretched her fingers to brush his arm.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." Charles rolled over, kissing her shoulder as his hand ran down her bare back beneath the covers.

"I wasn't asleep. I've been awake for at least half an hour."

Charles nuzzled her skin as he whispered, "What's keeping my girl awake?"

Her voice was soft and fearful as she admitted, "I don't want to be rubbish at it."

"What?" Charles propped his head up with his elbow as she turned her head to look at him.

"Being a mum. I want it. I want this baby so much, but what if when it comes I don't feel what I am supposed to feel? I would rather die than disappoint you, but what if there is something wrong with…"

"No." He briskly cut her off. "You are going to be the most wonderful mum, Elsie. You mustn't think such things, much less say them."

Elsie sighed deeply, curling up on her side to face him, her voice thick with emotion. "It isn't as if I had much lead to follow."

Brushing his hand softly over cheek to her neck and then down over her chest, he promised, "What is inside you, all the goodness and love inside your heart, that isn't something learned, sweetheart." Charles reached over, flipping on the light next to the bed before reaching for Matty's pocket watch. "Look at this." Opening up the watch, he scooted down into the bed, their heads touching as he pointed at Becky's little face in the photograph. "Look at how she is looking at you, Elsie. There is so much love in that little face. You inspired that love in her, all that happiness and trust was because of how well you loved her and cared for her. You didn't have to be taught that. It was instinctual. A gift. I would wager she never looked at another person as she looked at you."

Elsie took a staggered breath before letting out a sob as she pressed her face into his neck.

Rubbing her back, Charles kissed her head as he continued, "I asked you that night if you wanted to have children because I couldn't imagine a more wonderful mother for my own. I don't care if they are prime ministers or chimney sweeps, I just want them to be happy and safe and loved and I know, without a doubt, that they will be with you as their mum. So no more fretting, hmmm?" Charles pulled his head back to look at her, smiling sweetly as he brushed away her tears, his hand drifting down to her tummy. "This sweet pea needs a happy, healthy home in a happy, healthy mummy and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you are just that."

Her heart so utterly full of him, Elsie couldn't find the words to respond, but urged him onto his back, tightly wrapped her entire body around his, her fingers pressing into the flesh of his shoulders as she kissed him soundly, her body writhing against his.

"Honey…" Charles gasped as she drew out of the kiss for air. "Are you…?"

"Make me happy, Charles. Make me whole…" she whispered.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Feeling her loose curls being swept from over her face, Elsie awoke a few hours later on her stomach, her arms folded under her pillow, but without the warmth of Charles' body. Upon opening her eyes, she found him perched on the edge of his side of the bed, a cup of tea in his hand as he watched her intently.

"I wanted to see your face."

Elsie rolled onto her side, stretching her arms as she smiled. Were you just watching me sleep?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me happy."

Elsie let out a small giggle. "To watch me sleep?"

Mmmm-hmmm…"

She shook her head, scooting up and pulling the coverlet up around her naked chest. "For a man with an extensive vocabulary, you are less than loquacious this morning, my darling."

"There are times when words aren't adequate to describe how absolutely and completely overwhelmed with joy a person can be."

Elsie gazed lovingly at him, but the corners of her mouth suddenly turned down as she remembered her crisis of faith in herself the night before. "I'm sorry about…"

"Shhh…let's not mention it again. Nothing but happy talk. It is our first morning as man and wife."

"Happy first morning, love." Elsie was moving toward him as she squinted, her eyes trying to focus on his shoulder. "Is that a bruise?" She lifted herself up from the bed to look at a partial ring consisting of pale purple blotches, gasping as she suddenly remembered the climax of their love making few hours before. "Did I do that?"

Charles glanced down to where her fingers tenderly traced the mark. "I believe you might have bit down there when you…"

Elsie's eyes grew big, her cheeks warming. "I am so sorry, darling…"

Charles smiled, reaching across to draw back the covers before gently rubbing his fingers over her round bum. "I think you might have a finger print or two earned the same moment I got that."

Elsie twisted her head to look over shoulder, biting her lip as she pushed out her bum and spotted two small round marks roughly the size of Charles' index and thumb tips. "We're animals."

"I'll say." Charles leaned down and kissed her hip, sliding his hand into the space under her raised abdomen. "Let me kiss my baby good morning."

Rolling onto her back, Elsie giggled as his morning stubble tickled the delicate flesh of her tummy.

"I started to wake you in the middle of the night to ask if I had dreamed the whole thing; it seems too wonderful to be true."

"Sweet pea. I can't stop smiling when I think of you just coming up with that name. _Sweet pea._ "

Charles moved back up against the pillows, pulling Elsie to him as he explained, "My father's mother called me that when I was little. I have always called babies sweet peas and ours will be the sweetest."

Elsie kissed his neck. "Do you know who I really told first?"

"Not Isobel?"

Elsie shook her head as she tenderly stroked his bares chest with her finger tips. "I told Barley after I picked him up from Beryl's when we got back from the funeral."

"You knew then?"

"Not for sure, but the doctor at the hospital brought it up as a possibility given my blood pressure issues and that is when I realized I was a little more than a week late and with being sick to my stomach, I thought it a very likely possibility."

Charles scratched her head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to set you up for disappointment. I couldn't stand the thought of getting your hopes up only to find out it wasn't true."

"Oh, my sweetheart," Charles kissed her head. "So you just wondered and worried by yourself."

"And vomited a lot."

"Bless you heart." Charles chuckled, pulling her tighter to him as he whispered, "Well, outside of vomiting, what does it feel like? Do you feel different? Can you tell differences in your body?"

"My breasts are tender and I have the odd twinge like when I have my monthly, but Dr. Clarkson said that wasn't unusual. I feel a little lethargic, but other than that, I don't feel any different than normal."

Charles let out a sigh of wonder. "Our baby is growing inside you right now. Another person is going to exist that we made. Doesn't that take your breath away?"

Elsie laughed. "It does, but I am getting more used to the idea because I have had a little more time to digest it than you have."

Charles bent forward, running his hand back down to her tummy. "Is my sweet pea hungry?"

"Sweet pea's mummy is ravenous," Elsie offered, running her fingers through his hair. "She would love some wedding cake and a cup of tea."

"One cup of tea, but no cake. You need eggs and wheat toast and maybe some ham and fruit."

"Charles…"

"If we are doing this, we are doing it right."

"We? Have you a mouse in your pocket?" Elsie teased. Sitting up, she informed him, "A little cake won't hurt…"

"Elsie Carson, from here on out you will be eating three square meals a day, drinking lots of water and resting often, no more coffee and you will be limited to two cups of tea day; one in the morning and one in the afternoon. No more wine, either."

"Are you quite through?"

"For now."

Elsie took a deep breath before calmly informing him: "I have been feeding myself for almost thirty years, Charles..."

"Well, you don't do it very well, but I am going to see that you are well fed and well rested from now on."

Elsie's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean I don't _do it very well_?

"You don't eat enough."

Her voice was flat. "I eat fine."

Charles sighed. "But now you are eating for two."

"Yes, I am aware, but…"

"We're going to have a regimen. You will eat a good breakfast, a sensible lunch and a nice dinner. Lots of milk and eggs and chicken and green vegetables…"

Elsie folded her arms across her chest. "Do you remember that bed that will fit in the corner of the sitting room?"

Charles was silent as he took her meaning.

"I am going to take very good care of myself and this baby, Charles. I wouldn't do anything to risk it or I coming to any harm and I don't need a lecture about diet or sleep."

The realization of how patronizing he had been dawning, Charles reached for her hand. "I'm being a bit of a prig?"

"A bit." She answered, a grin threatening to cross her face.

"My job is to support you, not lecture you." Charles pulled her to him. "I'm sorry, love. I just want the best for you and sweet pea."

Elsie smiled, lifting her face for a kiss to which he happily complied. "Thank you, and so do I."

"Good." Charles squeezed her hand. "So how would you like your eggs?"

* * *

Her plate nearly clean, with the exception of a few remnants of scrambled eggs and wedding cake crumbs, Elsie drained the last of her tea cup before lowering her tray to the floor next to the bed. "That was lovely. Thank you."

"Did you get enough?"

Elsie laughed, "I ate enough for two farm hands!"

"Good! Now, look here and smile." Charles raised a small camera to his eye, a wedding gift from Isobel.

"Do not take my photograph!" Elsie yelled, lifting her hands to block her face.

"Why not?"

Because I look a fright! I have on no makeup and my hair is a crow's nest!"

"You look gorgeous. Move your hands."

"No!"

Charles sighed, lowering the camera to his lap. "I want to document every day of this baby's life, beginning with its first few months of existence."

Elsie scowled at him. "I don't want you to keep a record of how fat I get, Charles!"

"Oh stop. You are going to bloom, not get fat. I can't wait to see you with a big round belly." Charles lifted the camera to his eye, only to have Elsie place her hand over the lens.

Later, please, darling."

Charles sighed as he placed the camera on the bedside table, rolling on his side and placing his hand on her belly.

Elsie looked down at herself. "I certainly hope I don't get too big. Barley won't like it if he doesn't have a lap to cuddle in."

"He will survive. You can cuddle him here in bed. I just hope he isn't jealous of the baby."

Elsie thought for a moment, "He might be at first, but I bet they will grow to be great pals when sweet pea begins to crawl and walk."

"I should start baby proofing everything now. Locks on all the cabinets and a gate for the kitchen."

Elsie kissed his cheek, "You've seven months, Daddy. Pace yourself."

"Very well. Now, we need to start packing, Mrs. Carson, and I should go get our chum so we can spend some time with him before we abandon him with Beryl in the morning."

"Not just yet." Elsie slid rubbed her hands together, a mischievous smile on her face as she slipped down under the covers.

"What are you doing? Are you cold? Why are you rubbing your hands to-" Charles let out a gasp, unable to continue speaking as the reason became quite clear.

* * *

Their bags loaded into the waiting taxi, the newlyweds stood in front of the steps of the flat lavishing Barley with kisses and embraces.

Charles took him from Elsie, cooing, "Be so, so good, chum. We will be back before you know it and I know Beryl and Andy and Daisy are going to spoil you rotten."

Elsie bit her bottom lip as Charles handed the pooch over to an amused, but touched Beryl. "Be good, sweet boy. I'm going to miss you so much. Thank you, Beryl and please thank Andy and Daisy. This is so kind of you."

Shaking her head, the little woman smiled, "Get going, you two, or you'll miss your train."

Each of her friends having given Barley one last kiss, Beryl watched Elsie and Charles begin to make their way to the waiting taxi, only to stop short of getting into the car as Charles leaned down to whisper into Elsie's ear.

"Oh, Beryl!" Elsie called out as Charles opened the door. "If the two of you get bored, you might start thinking of baby names."

Beryl stared at her for a moment as she digested the statement. "Bay? Baby names!? You aren't!?"

Charles answered, ""Not quite six weeks and for now we are calling him or her "Sweet Pea," Auntie Beryl. Can you believe it? I'm going to be a father!"

"Oh! This so wonderful! I'll start knitting right now!" Looking at the little dog, she squealed, "You're going to be a big brother!"

Squeezing Charles' hand, Elsie used her other to blow her friend and dog a kiss. "We'll call you when we get there!"

"Safe travels! Make sure she doesn't overdo it, Charles!"

Looking up from helping Elsie into the taxi, Charles called out with a grin, "Easier said than done!"

As the taxi pulled away from the curb, Elsie and Charles laughed heartily, watching a jubilant Beryl hop around, Barley leaping about her feet as they shared a happy dance in the middle of Chester Street.


	20. Inside the Sandcastle

**Two chapters in one day?! What the what? (yeah, it was write or clean house...) If you haven't checked out Baby Talk, please read it first. Two new characters introduced in this chapter (and I am kind of in love with them). And there is some sheckshiness, but I don't think I exceeded the T rating. :)**

* * *

A small older gentleman in a rather worn suit stood by a clean, but rather faded old car outside the main entrance of the Whitby train station, his eyes beginning to twinkle as he caught sight of a tall man with a particularly hindered gait. "Mr. Carson, as I live and breathe!"

"Purley!" Charles picked up his pace, surprising Elsie with his outburst and speed as he left her in his wake. "I didn't expect we'd see you this time of year. I thought you and Lily always visited your sister for the winter."

"Gladys died two months ago."

Charles offered his hand, patting the old man on the arm, "I am so sorry to hear that."

"Eh. Eighty-four years on this earth is a long time and she had a good life."

"And how is my Lily?"

"Fat and happy. Cooking up a storm at the house for you and…" the little man leaned around Charles' wide frame in an effort to get a look at the lovely young woman who stood patiently waiting behind him. "…your good wife. I take it you are Mrs. Carson, ma'am?"

"Forgive me, Purley." Charles stepped to the side, offering his hand to Elsie. "Please meet my Elsie."

"You're as pretty as Lord Grantham said, if you'll pardon my saying so, ma'am."

Elsie smiled brightly, offering her hand. "Thank you, Mr. Purley. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Removing his hat to reveal a shiny pate, Purley gave a small bow as he shook her proffered hand. "I've known Mr. Charles here since he was knee high to a grasshopper. Am so happy to see him paired up with such a lovely lass."

"I think I have found my own Lily, Purley." Charles wrapped his arm around Elsie's waist before kissing her temple.

"Than I've no need to wish you happiness for you will have more than you will ever need. Now, let's get you both out of this cold, damp air!"

The bags loaded into the car, the threesome pulled away from the station just as a light mist began to fall.

"I'm afraid the shipping forecast has called for mostly rain over the next few days, Mr. Charles, even some storms."

"I expect nothing less for November in Whitby, Purl. We are here to relax and stay warm by the fire."

The little man grinned knowingly, tilting the rearview mirror to sneak a glimpse of the young couple cuddling in the back seat. "Lily and I will stay out of your hair, but you know we are only a telephone call away if you need anything."

"Where do you live, Mr. Purley?" Elsie had instantly liked the small man, but had been left in the dark as to his place in the Crawley family's employ.

"Good Lord. I was so excited to be off that train and to see Purley, I failed to truly introduce you. Purley and his wife Lily were Downton's groundskeeper and cook, respectively, for Robert's father and mother and his grandparents before that. They semi-retired ten years ago and now are the caretakers of the Sandcastle."

"The Sandcastle? Is that an inn here?"

Charles and Purley exchanged amused looks in the mirror before the new husband explained, "It's the house where we're staying."

"The house is called the Sand _castle_?" Elsie's question needed no answer as a beautiful faded limestone three storied house came into view, its hulking grandeur looming on a cliff that overlooked the sea. "Oh my stars…" Elsie's mouth gaped open as she noted the sweeping lawns and manicured hedges that surrounded the house. Turning to Charles, she shook her head in wonder. "Robert said it was a _cottage_!"

Charles let out a small laugh, "Compared to Downton it is."

"It's gigantic! Do you and your wife live here, Mr. Purley?"

"Oh no. We've a real cottage on the other end of the property."

Elsie turned to Charles, "So it will only be the two of us in there this week?"

"Is that a problem, Mrs. Carson?" Charles squeezed her hand as the car came to a stop in front of the main doors.

"I'm just worried I might get lost and you won't be able to find me."

Charles laughed, opening the door before turning to give her a kiss. "We'll tie a bell around your neck."

* * *

The house was by far the grandest residence Elsie had ever encountered; rooms filled with overstuffed, damask clothed sofas, ornate chairs that looked far too delicate for anyone to ever sit upon, and the white walls with just a hint of blue tint hung with an array of land and seascapes.

"That's a Turner," Charles pointed to a large painting of a seascape hung above the fireplace mantle. "Was a wedding gift to Robert's parents from an old aunt."

Elsie shook her head. "And this is a vacation home?"

"This is a way of living, Elsie. I know it will take some getting used to, but it is the only life Robert and his family know."

"And you? You seem very at ease here."

"I grew up _near_ it, not _in_ it. There is a distinction."

Elsie considered his words. "So we wouldn't be here if they were here."

"Well, we wouldn't be occupying the master suite as we will be without them here."

"Is there a room that is less...opulent?"

Charles laughed, taking her hand, "Perhaps you would care to see the library, milady?"

A bright laugh escaping the farmer's daughter's throat, she nodded. "Just take me somewhere I won't fear breaking something worth more than I am."

* * *

If Elsie had been bowled over by Charles' two book filled cases in the flat, she was knocked completely flat by what met her eye on the other side of the large door Charles had just opened. Row upon row of beautifully bound novels, reference books, biographies and bibliographs filled the shelves that lined the dark paneled room.

"You see why I said you needn't bring anything to read from home?"

"Is this real or have you ushered me into some fantasy land? No one could read all these books in a single lifetime."

"But wouldn't it be wonderful to try?" Crossing to a shelf near the fireplace, Charles searched briefly before pulling out a small book, his fingers reverently turning the pages until his eyes landed on their target, a smile on his face as he read:

 _Dreams, books, are each a world; and books, we know,_

 _Are a substantial world, both pure and good:_

Elsie took the opportunity to finish the poem as Charles paused for a breath.

 _Round these, with tendrils strong as flesh and blood,_

 _Our pastime and our happiness will grow._

Charles stared at her, grinning. "I've married a woman who can recite Hardy _and_ Wordsworth?"

Elsie smiled, crossing to him and lifting her arms around his neck. "And a bit of Shakespeare and a lot of Dorothy Parker." She lifted on to her tiptoes and kissed him. "Now, as eager as I am to consume every book in this room, I am slightly more eager to meet the famous Lily and consume some lunch."

* * *

The scent of freshly baked bread and roasting chicken called to Elsie like a siren song as Charles led her out of the main part of the house and down a corridor that was far more functional than ornate.

Approaching a large swinging door, Charles whispered, "She's big as a house and the sweetest woman you will ever meet which explains why Purley loves her _almost_ as much as I do you."

Pushing the door open a few inches, Charles called out, "You remind me of a man…"

While Purley perched on a stool in the far corner of the room, an enormous woman in a flower print house dress and a flour coated apron whipped her head around from where she stood at the sink, her eyes dancing as she replied, "What man?"

"The man with the power."

"What power?"

"The power of voo doo!"

"Voo doo?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Remind me of a man."

"What man…" The twosome carried off their silly game for another circuit before Charles pushed open the door completely, throwing open his arms and laughing, "You gorgeous thing you! Give us a kiss!"

Elsie's face hurt, her smile so wide as she watched the woman dwarf her husband in her large meaty arms.

Kissing him on the cheek, the woman playfully pushed him out of the way, "Oh, Mr. Charles! It is so wonderful to see you so happy!" She pulled him in for another kiss before playfully pushing him to the side, "Now, get away before you make my husband jealous and let me take a look at this little dolly you have brought me."

Elsie smiled warmly at the woman, offering her hand. "Hello, Mrs. Purley. I'm Elsie. Elsie Carson."

Charles inhaled deeply, his chest expanding with joy as he watched Lily completely bypass Elsie's hand and pull her into a hug. Turning to look at the little man in the corner, he was met with a wink. "I think she gets Lily's seal of approval."

"Oh, you precious thing! Let me just squeeze you for a minute."

"Don't suffocate her, Lily!" Charles teased. "She's not as hearty as I am."

Lily pulled back, her hands tenderly grasping Elsie's upper arms as she gazed at the young woman's face before turning to Charles, "And she's a mother to be! If that don't beat all! Congratulations, sweet thing!"

Lily's kiss on her forehead interrupted Elsie's shared look of surprise with Charles.

"How on earth could you tell?" Charles asked, dumbfounded.

"She has shining eyes and her lips are dark red and puffy and she flinched a little when I pulled her to me, so I guessed that her teats are tender, _and_ you were worried I might be hugging her a little too hard, you old worried papa…"

Elsie giggled at the woman's plain speech as Charles shook his head in wonder at the old woman, "You're a regular Sherlock Holmes, Lily!"

"Oh, give over. I'm just an old woman who has seen a lot. Now, little mother, what can I feed that babe?"

* * *

Each having their fill of wonderful food and company over two hours spent with the sweet older couple in the kitchen, Charles led Elsie to the master suite where their bags had been deposited.

"What do you think?"

Elsie looked around the room, her breath taken away by the elegance of the fixtures and furniture, not to mention the blazing fire. "I thought rooms like this only existed in films."

"Is that good or bad?"

Elsie smiled, "Overwhelming, but I shall do my best to get over it."

"So, back to the library or a tour of the house…or a nap?"

Elsie glanced towards the large canopied bed, its plump pillows and tufted coverlet an inviting sight given their long, early train ride and her full tummy. "Mmm…nap, please."

"Do you want to change into a gown?" Charles moved towards her valise, only to have Elsie step in front of him, her hand resting against his chest. "Are you going to join me?"

Charles grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was planning on it."

"Then no gown."

* * *

Neither managed to stay awake for long, shared kisses and gentle caresses falling off as they each succumbed to the warmth of the room and the softness of the linens. Nearly two hours had passed when Elsie felt the width of Charles' palm slide over her belly, gently rubbing in a circular motion over the sweet pea before drifting lower, his words whispered against her hair as he pulled her to him. "I've delivered firewood, tea trays and telegrams here dozens of times, but I never thought I would ever get to make love to my wife in this room."

Elsie let out a little moan, her bottom pushing against his arousal as he pressed his fingers against her. Rolling over to meet him, she ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed his chest before moving up to his neck, her leg wrapping over his thigh, just below his scarred hip. "Is this alright? Am I hurting you?"

Charles ran his hand down her back and onto her bum before slipping it over her thigh, pulling her tighter against him. "Nothing hurts. It is perfect. You are perfect, love, so perfect…"

* * *

A small folded note and a sealed envelope were left on the table just outside the bedroom when Elsie emerged on her way to make them each a cup of tea. Reading the note, she grinned before picking up the envelope to deliver to her husband, reciting from the paper in her hands:

 _Dear Mr. Charles and Little Mother,_

 _We don't want to interfere with your honeymooning so we won't be back until Thursday evening to check on things. The keys to the car are hanging by the kitchen door and all is locked and secured. There is plenty of food prepared and you know where I keep all the pots, pans, etc., Mr. Charles._

 _Purley stocked the holds with wood in the library and the master before you arrived, as well as the games room. I've also left candles and matches throughout the house. We are due storms and rain the next few days and the electricity tends to be sensitive. The furnace has plenty of fuel, so you should stay warm._

 _Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything. The number is by the telephone in the kitchen._

 _Keep Little Mother happy and well fed or you'll have me to contend with, Mr. Charles._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. Letter from Lord Grantham arrived this afternoon. Didn't wish to disturb you._

"Hmmm…you have been tasked with keeping me happy and well fed, Mr. Charles, or Lily will get you!"

Charles chuckled, "She doesn't know what a tall order that is."

Elsie reached for his foot which dangled just outside the covers, pinching his little toe as she scowled, "I thought you said I was perfect!"

"That was before you put on your dressing gown."

"So you only want me for my body?"

Charles groaned as he shifted into an upright position, pushing himself from the bed, "I also want you for a nursemaid. Will you please rub liniment into my hip after we have our tea? You are wearing me out, woman."

Elsie patted his bare bottom, "If you will remember, you were the one with the wandering hands, Mr. Carson."

"Oh. Well, that's true, but it is your fault for being so incredibly desirable."

"Tis a plight you will just have to live with," she tossed off, grinning as she lifted his hand to her mouth for a kiss. "Now, why don't you take your letter to the library and I will see to some tea."

"Four sugars, please. I know you have only been putting in three." Charles called as she reached the door.

Looking over her shoulder, she grinned. "Oh, alright. I suppose you and your sore hip have earned it."

* * *

She found him seated at the large library desk, a map of the area open before him.

Placing the tea tray on a side table, she moved to stand next to him. "What have you here?"

Pushing back his chair, Charles reached and pulled her onto his lap. "A map of the area. There has been a turn of events regarding our little Tipton Hall excursion that might involve a stop here." He pointed to a place on the map. "And we would need to go on Friday, rather than waiting until Sunday. What do you think?"

Elsie wrapped her arm around his neck. "You lead and I will follow, sir, but what is this mysterious turn of events?"

"Ellen Littlewood."

Elsie cocked her head in question. "The housekeeper? What about her?"

"She lives at the spot to which I pointed."

"She's alive?" Elsie was shocked by the news having assumed the woman had died years before.

Charles grinned and nodded. "She is away visiting family until Thursday and then leaves again on Sunday, but has agreed to accompany us to the big house on Friday where we will spend the night and then bring her back home on Saturday."

"I can't believe she is alive! It hadn't crossed my mind. Yes! Yes! I would love to meet her!"

Charles kissed her cheek, "I will wire her in the morning and let her know we are on."

"I'm going to go get the journals."

"Now?" Charles had planned on curling up on the large sofa near the fireplace, reading more Whitman with a glass of wine and discussing baby names with Elsie.

"Yes now! We need to make a list of questions to ask her."

Charles huffed, but nodded. "Making me work on my honeymoon."

"That's right. Now turn on some lights and find some paper and a pen."

"Just so you know, I like you better less bossy and more naked."

"Be a good boy and I'll let you give me a bath later."

Charles smiled brightly, his eyebrows dancing at the thought. "Go! Go! Why are you wasting time? Get the journals, woman!"

* * *

"I hope they were lovers."

Their list of questions compiled, they had returned to the master to find, much to both of their delights, that the small claw-footed bathtub that had occupied the master bathroom in the past had been replaced by a large tiled-in tub, its size seemingly designed to accommodate the couple who now faced one another, their legs tangled beneath the hot, soapy water.

"I can't imagine it." Charles shook his head. "He was so…proper, stern. I don't think I ever saw him so much as smile or stand less than ramrod straight with his hands clasped behind his back. I can't imagine him…"

"Writhing in passion?" Charles wrinkled his nose in response, causing Elsie to laugh. "People have been doing it forever, Charles. We wouldn't be here if our parents and their parents and their parents before them hadn't. It isn't outlandish to think that a red blooded man like your cousin entertained carnal urges."

"Ugh. I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

Elsie bit her lip as she grinned, pushing herself up and over Charles' body until her face rested only inches from his. "I bet they kissed…" she nipped his lower lip with her own, "...and touched…" she ran her free hand up his thigh, "…and loved one another as often as they could."

"You are a naughty girl, Elsie Carson."

"Me?" She held her position gazing wantonly into his eyes for a few seconds, her lips only millimeters from his, before suddenly pushing herself back to the far side of the tub. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The playful scowl that had painted Charles' face disappeared as a new, gentle smile took its place.

"What?" Elsie smiled back sweetly at him, pulling his foot to her lap and massaging it.

"Just you."

"What about me?"

"You're marvelous."

Elsie lifted her eyebrows in jest, "Oh, that. Well, of course. Didn't you know?"

Charles maintained his serious, but gentle gaze. "I did. I do and then I remember that marvelous you are my family and it seems too wonderful to be true."

Elsie let out a little sigh as her bottom lip curled, overwhelmed by his sweetness. "This is one of those moments."

"One of those moments?"

"One of the ones I am going to remember and wrap myself up in the next time I am cold or sad or lonely."

Charles sat up, opening his arms to her, "Come here, my darling. Let me wrap you up."

Sniffling as she rested against his chest, she closed her eyes and let the tears flow as she heard him whisper, "I'm going to see to it that you are never cold or sad or lonely ever again."


	21. Casualties of War

**I'm not even sure how to preface this chapter, other than to say it is Charles' turn. Explicit language and imagery appear in this chapter. Guns violence is prevalent (but so is love and joy). You all continue to amaze and blow me away with your kindness. XO**

* * *

The shipping forecast hadn't led anyone astray. Whitby was fairly throttled with heavy rains and storms the newlyweds' second night at The Sandcastle.

Elsie was making a late night trip to the kitchen for a glass of wine for Charles and an apple for herself when a bright bolt of lightning filled the sky outside, the immediate thunder following it causing her to jump as the house was suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Bloody hell!" She stopped where she was, a few steps from the bottom of the stairs, trying to remember where she had seen the nearest candles and matches. Waiting for another bolt of lightning to illuminate the room, she reached out to grab the railing when a flash briefly lit the entry and she spotted a candlestick on a table next to the main door. Clutching the bannister, she was carefully feeling for the next step when she heard Charles call out.

"Elsie? Honey, can you hear me? Where are you?"

"Yes. I'm almost to the bottom of the steps."

"Wait! Don't move." The light of a single candle suddenly appeared at the top of the landing. "Wait. Let me come and get you."

"I'm only a step or two…"

He sighed with exasperation, his tone terse as he sharply ordered, "Elsie! I said don't move!"

Elsie flinched, his tone different than any other time he had addressed her, but not unlike the harsh words that had been spat at her by her father and uncle during her adolescence. She remained facing away from him, waiting to speak until he was within a few steps of her. "Why did you talk to me like that?"

"What?"

" _I said don't move!_ " She mimicked him.

"I didn't want you to miss a step and fall." He was shocked by the anger in her voice. "I didn't mean to upset you. It is pitch dark and you are in an unfamiliar place…"

"It isn't what you said, it was how you said it. I have been bullied by men my entire life," she could no longer hold back her angry tears, "…I can't bear it if you do it, too..."

"Oh, Elsie, oh, sweetheart…" Charles wrapped his free arm around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just pictured you falling and I panicked. I don't ever want you to feel like I am bullying you. Never. Never ever." He kissed her head, his stomach swimming with regret and guilt as she trembled against him.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I am just…"

"Shhh… _You_ have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who is sorry. Why don't we go into the library?"

Their path lit by Charles' candle, they slowly and carefully made their way into the large room, remnants of the banked fire casting a slight glow in the darkness. "I'm having a whiskey. Would you like some water?" Charles led her to the sofa nearest the drinks table.

"I'd rather have whiskey, but I know that isn't an option right now, so yes, water, please."

Drinks poured, Charles handed her the water, but paused before sitting, sensing she was still feeling the sting of his words. Choosing to sit at the far end of the sofa near the side table, Charles waited for her to speak first. Almost a minute passed before Elsie turned her head in his direction, her words coinciding with a flash of lightning.

"You weren't just worried I was going to fall. You lost your temper."

Charles took a sip of his drink before answering. "I did, but only for a moment."

"I've never seen you upset like that."

Charles leaned back against the back of the couch. "I have control over it now. If I didn't I would have killed that Tufton in our street. There was a time I didn't have control"

Elsie shifted away from him slightly, but turned so she was looking at him as she folded one of her legs under her. "And when was that?"

"It wasn't bad before the war. I was firm, but fair with my students and I never let some idiot in a pub get to me, but after I had seen a lot of combat that first year, something changed. I was quick to frustrate and quick to lash out at those who caused my frustration. Robert and JoMo even caught the end of my forked tongue a time or two, but luckily they are my friends and forgave me."

"Does this have anything to do with the Battle for Caen?"

Charles rubbed his hand over his face, suddenly exhausted by the mere mention of the event. "It was particularly bad then."

"With that Thomas you mentioned?"

"Yes."

"And with the German who shot you?"

"No, as it happens, the German was dead when I was shot with his gun."

Elsie leaned forward in an effort to read his face in the dwindling firelight. "What? How? What do you mean?"

"If I am going to tell you, I am going to need more whiskey."

Elsie built up the fire as Charles stood before the bar. She glanced over her shoulder at him a few times between poking at the newly added wood, but found she couldn't make out more than his slouched figure in the low light. Crawling back onto the couch, she curled her knees up, hugging them to her as he returned to the far end of the sofa.

"I told you Robert and Joseph and I were in the same company, but there was another man of note who was also in our unit." Charles took a drink, his voice low as he pronounced the man's name. "Charles Grigg, but everyone called him Charlie since I was Charles. JoMo and Robert didn't really have an issue with him, but I disliked him from the word go. He was forever playing the clown and telling jokes. Don't get me wrong, I understand there is a need for levity when things are as serious and as frightening as they are in war, but there was just something off-putting about his humor and…well, just him. He stole things; watches, razors…small thing he thought would go unnoticed or given up as misplaced and then sell or trade them with fellows in the other companies we would encounter."

"Did you turn him in?"

Charles shook his head. "I never caught him red handed. He was a talented pickpocket."

"How did you know it was him?"

"Because he didn't have a pot to piss in, pardon my language, but always seemed to have a pair of nylons or a tube of lipstick when we would come across a pretty French girl in a village."

"Ahh." Elsie immediately understood how a man as moral, not to mention respectful of women, as Charles was would find this other man's behavior repugnant. "So the four of you were in the same company with this Thomas?"

Charles shook his head. "We came upon Thomas when the four of us sought refuge in a farm house near the bridge in Caen."

"Came upon? Was he wounded?"

"Hiding. He had escaped detention by the military police and was hiding with the family who lived in the house."

Elsie sat up, the story becoming more intriguing. "Why was he being detained?"

"He had been caught in flagrante with a French soldier."

Elsie's eyes widened. "He was arrested simply because he was caught making love with another man?"

"He broke the law."

Elsie was struck by Charles simple answer. "What was to be his punishment?"

"Imprisonment in a military jail and then he would have been forced to face criminal proceedings in Britain."

"Where he would have either had to serve jail time or be chemically castrated?"

It was Charles' turn to flinch at Elsie's words. "I suppose so."

Elsie shook her head. "No wonder he tried to escape."

Charles didn't comment, choosing instead to take a sip of whiskey.

"So you found this Thomas with the family?"

Charles nodded. "Grigg had heard of a missing prisoner named Barrow and this fellow fit his description. Anyone who found him was under orders to detain him and we had a pair of shackles, so we each took turns being bound to him."

"Good God. How did he take that?"

"Not well. Robert and I were bigger than he was, so he was simply sullen when in our charge, but he tormented Joseph, which was ironic because he was the only one of us who showed him any kindness; giving him extra bits of his rations and offering him his bedroll when he wasn't using it. I told you I hated Thomas. I didn't hate him because of how he was or for anything he had done before we knew him. It had crossed my mind to let him go so he could take his chances in the field rather than keep him prisoner, but I didn't because I hated him for being so ungrateful and terrible to one of the kindest men I have ever known."

Elsie shook her head, her heart aching at the thought of poor JoMo being on the recipient of anyone's cruelty.

"More than once, I relieved Joseph of his responsibility of guarding Thomas so I could release some of my pent up anger by jerking him around and berating him for his hatefulness."

"I see." Elsie's voice was quiet. "And Grigg?"

"I think Grigg was the catalyst for Thomas being so cruel to Joseph. He was merciless with his talk of how disgusting he found the man's actions and would go on and on in great detail about the sort of punishment Thomas could look forward to once he had been handed over to the authorities. Grigg was cruel and rough and Thomas had no means of defense. His only way to act out was to attack the man who had shown him a trace of kindness and humanity."

"And you let Grigg get away with that? Weren't you in charge?" Elsie's tone wasn't accusatory, but mystified.

Charles shook his head. "I kept a journal of misdeeds that I was going to file against Grigg the next time we were in contact with a commander. Other than verbally reprimanding him and taking away his guard shifts, both of which I did, I really had no other recourse at the time. It turned out it was fortunate that I did take his guard shifts or we would have all been murdered in our beds."

Elsie moved nearer, his frightening admission inspiring her to be closer him. "What happened?"

"It was the middle of the night and I was shackled to Thomas and we were going to step outside to relieve ourselves when he noticed movement in the bushes. We stepped back into the house just in time to hear the mother of the family scream and then four shots were fired."

Elsie gasped, grabbing Charles' hand.

"Thomas and I were closest so we made our way to the room and threw open the door just in time to see the German soldier climbing through where he had busted through a boarded up window."

"The mother?"

"Dead. As was her husband and little boy."

Elsie leaned her head against the sofa, tears running down her cheeks, "Jesus Christ."

Charles swallowed hard before continuing. "I was pulling my gun when Thomas suddenly threw himself on top of me just as the soldier shot in our direction."

"But _you_ weren't hit?"

Charles inhaled deeply. "Thomas. I felt something warm on my hand. Thomas caught a bullet in his arm and was bleeding on me."

Elsie cringed, tightening her grip on Charles' hand. "What about the German soldier?"

"He was advancing towards us when Grigg suddenly appeared in the doorway. I managed to get my gun pulled and when the soldier aimed at Charlie, I got off three shots. One in his leg, one in his chest and one in his head."

Elsie cupped his cheek with her hand, "Good." She couldn't help but stroke his face as she thought of the murdered family and the vengeance Charles had sought on their behalf. Wiping her eyes, Elsie sat back and moved her hand to Charles' arm as she asked, "What happened next?"

"Grigg."

"You had just saved his life."

Charles nodded. "And he repaid me by trying to kill me."

"What?"

Charles reached for and then swallowed the rest of his drink before finishing the story. "The German had fallen forward and was laying on Thomas who was on top of me. He had groaned a few times, but hadn't moved since we had fallen after that first shot. Grigg came around and bent over, looked me straight in the eye and said, "I found your little book." He picked up the German's gun and aimed it at my face, but just as he was about to pull the trigger, Thomas suddenly jerked up, knocking the gun away."

"He saved you twice?"

"Yes, he did."

"What happened next?"

I scrambled to get out from under Thomas and the German, but Grigg jumped on top of us and was trying to get at me with the gun, but Thomas continued to struggle against him and I got my gun up and managed to shoot Grigg in the shoulder. Thomas was almost off of me when I heard a shot and he fell down limp against me."

"Grigg killed Thomas?" Elsie's voice trembled.

"Yes. I was so stunned by it, I didn't realize Grigg had managed to point the gun at my side until I heard and felt the next three shots. He was aiming for my abdomen, but hit my hip."

"He shot you and Thomas with the German's gun." Elsie shook her head, willing herself to keep calm for Charles's sake.

"I passed out and don't remember anything else until I woke up in a field hospital and saw Isobel looking down at me."

"Grigg?"

"Was conscious when Joseph and Robert found us and told them my gun had accidentally gone off and struck him when the German shot me. Said Thomas was dead when he got in the room, but that he had managed to get a hold of my gun and shoot the German dead. He was declared a hero and given several commendations."

"Bloody bastard." Elsie hissed through her teeth. "Bloody, sodding, murdering, fucking bastard!"

Charles face held a mirthless grin as he squeezed her hand. "And there's more. My journal with the record of his misdeeds was never recovered as I am sure he destroyed it and he had the audacity to visit me in the hospital. Tried to convince me I had dreamed the whole thing, but I knew what he had done. It was while he was harassing me with these visits that he struck up a friendship with my girlfriend, Alice. Wait, sorry. My fiancé, Alice."

Elsie looked at him in surprise, "You were engaged before?"

"Church booked and wedding planned for my next trip home before I was shot."

Elsie took a deep breath, "What happened?"

"Who would _you_ rather be with? The hero or the bloody cripple?"

Elsie shook her head, groaning at the injustice of what he had just told her. "Oh my God, Charles. She left _you_ for _him_?"

"It's why I was so miserable. Why I had to get away from London. Robert, Joseph, Violet and Isobel are the only ones who believed me. Even with Robert's intervention and connections, the war office wouldn't hear what I had to say. Our friends, Alice and mine, they just thought I was a pitiful victim of the war who couldn't face facts. I couldn't be there anymore. Running in the same social circles, living in the same sodding neighborhood as them."

"Of course not." Elsie leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, listening to the dying storm for a few minutes before Charles suddenly spoke. "I didn't love her. Nothing could be plainer to me now given what I have with you. She was vain and shallow."

"Well, that's obvious if she would leave a man like you for a worthless git like him, but you don't have justify having been engaged before, Charles."

"I tried to get Thomas vindicated and recognized for his sacrifice. I wrote letters to everyone from my commanding officer to Churchill, but it didn't make a difference."

Elsie laced her fingers with his, "I'm glad to know you tried. What a sad life he must have had."

"He wasn't a bad man. I see that now. I think he led a difficult life that I can't comprehend, but he deserved better, both in life and death." Charles was quiet for a moment. "You know I wish he hadn't died, nor that innocent family?"

"Of course."

"But you know? I'm glad the rest of it happened."

Elsie jerked up, turning to look at him. "What?"

"I have been dreading telling you the story since the day Robert brought it up, but now that I have, I realize something. I wouldn't trade this bum hip or my awful recovery for anything in the world."

Elsie searched his face. "Is this the whiskey talking, Charles?"

Placing his hands on either side of her face, he began to gently kiss her cheeks and then her forehead, the tip of her nose and her chin before finally reaching her lips. "It isn't the whiskey, my sweet girl. I just realized that if all that hadn't happened, I wouldn't be married to the love of my life and she wouldn't be carrying our baby. I never thought I'd say this, but I almost want to shake that son of bitch's hand."

Elsie's eyes were filled with intensity as she looked into his. "I love you more than anyone in the world and I can't imagine my life without you, Charles, but I can't let go of what he did and the fact that he is a murderer." She inhaled sharply, the sum of Charles Grigg's trespasses feeding her belly like fuel to fire as she swore, "God help him if we ever meet because I will cut off his balls."

* * *

Charles lifted an eyebrow in surprise before pulling her to him, an appreciative grin on his face, "Oh, my sweet girl..."

Elsie woke a few hours later, clinging to Charles where they lay on the sofa.

"The lights are back on in the entry," she whispered, gently kissing his cheek. "Wake up, love. We need to get in bed or you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Mmmmmm…." Charles groaned as he rubbed his hand over her back. "Ugh. My head."

"That would be Scotch revenge." Elsie lovingly patted his knee. "Go on up. I'll bring you a Beecham's powder and some water."

Watching Elsie's walk towards the doorway, her body framed by the light coming through the opening, Charles realized he felt different. It was though a tremendous weight had been lifted of his chest. Smiling, he called out, "Hey, you."

She turned around, smiling. "Who me?"

"Yes. Want to get married?"

"Mmm…." She let out a small chuckle, "I think we already did that."

"Did we?"

"Mmm hmm. I wore blue and you made me cry by having your friends read beautiful things. We had a cake and our dog was there and we danced and then I told you about the sweet pea inside of me."

"Ah." Charles pushed himself up from the sofa, wincing slightly, but smiling as he made his way to her.

Elsie held out her hand to him, "And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Thank you." Charles took her hand, gently rubbing his finger over the sapphire on her left hand. "And that night, did I tell you I loved you?"

Elsie grinned as she watched him caress her finger. "I think you might have mentioned it."

"It wasn't enough."

"What?" Elsie looked up at him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, " _I love you_ doesn't remotely begin to cover what I feel for you." Clinging to her, he knew without a doubt that all the grief, despair and angst that had been mounting within him for so long had been swallowed whole by the tremendous wave of gratefulness he felt to and for the woman in his arms; and it was with joy that he finally allowed himself to weep.


	22. All the Sweet Things

Charles' side of the bed was empty when Elsie awoke the next morning. Rolling over to inhale the delicious combination of cologne and natural musk that were singular to Charles, she was suddenly overwhelmed by the memory of the story he had shared the night before. Closing her eyes tightly and pulling the pillow to her, she willed herself to shake off rekindled anger and sadness.

"Sweetheart?" Charles stood in the doorway with a loaded breakfast tray and a newspaper tucked under his arm. "Are you alright?"

Elsie managed a small smile as she pushed herself upright, tucking a loose tendril behind her ear. "I was just missing you so I curled up on your side."

"That is very sweet."

Elsie was amazed to see him smiling so brightly, a definite chipperness to his manner as he set the tray on the end of the bed and moved to give her a morning kiss.

"How is my gorgeous girl?"

"She's alright. How is my handsome husband?"

Charles plumped up his pillow before crawling in next to her and pulling the tray towards them. "He is a happy jack, missus. The sun is shining and the storm is over."

Elsie looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Seems to have helped to get that off your chest last night."

Charles met her gaze. "Like a mountain was moved."

"We're a couple of survivors, we are." Elsie rubbed her hand over his thigh. "What doesn't kill you and all that…"

"I think we each persevered so we could find the other."

Elsie smiled as she considered his statement. "So predestined? Not a case of chance?"

Charles smiled as he sang:

 _You were meant for me_

 _I was meant for you_

 _Nature fashioned you and when she was done_

 _You were all the sweet things, rolled up in one…_

"Not only have you brought me breakfast in bed, but you are serenading me? I feel quite precious, Mr. Carson."

"Because you are." Charles kissed her head, "Now eat up or Lily's going to have my guts for garters, Little Mother."

* * *

Attired in Wellingtons and bundled up in coats, Elsie and Charles held hands as they took a stroll in the back garden, stopping in front of the greenhouse to right wind tossed chairs from the previous evening's storm. They were nearing the cliff's edge when Elsie spotted four large rounded stones, each engraved with a name.

"Isis, Tio, Cleo, and Maude? What are these?"

Charles grinned, carefully bending down and rubbing his hand over the stone marked _Isis._ "These three with the majestic names mark the graves of Robert's dogs."

"Aww…" Elsie's bottom lip jutted out. "And Maude?"

Charles wrinkled his nose. "Rosamunde's cat. A beastly thing who lived long enough to torment both Isis and Tio until she came to a rather timely death under the left cheek of Lily."

Elsie threw her hands over her mouth. "Lily sat on her?"

"Splat."

Elsie held her breath, trying not to laugh before she scolded, "That is terrible, Charles."

"Silly cat shouldn't have been in the chair. Poor Lily. It just about broke her heart. She loves animals, even that ghastly old puss."

Elsie tried to adopt a crestfallen attitude, but couldn't help laughing. "Oh-ho-ho-ho, that is just…awful. Bless her heart."

"I honestly think the old thing just up and died on the chair and Lily sat on her after the fact, but it is much more satisfying to think that she was squished to death."

"You're terrible!" Elsie laughed, until a melancholy thought crossed her mind. "Oh, I miss Barley."

Charles reached for her hand to help him back to his feet. "I know. I do, too. I wish now we would have brought him with us."

Elsie sighed, "I am sure he is having a grand time with Daisy and Andy."

"Say, you told me you found him in an alley in Lytham St. Anne, but you didn't tell the circumstances."

Elsie lifted her hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked out over the shore and onto the sea. "I almost _didn't_ find him. He was tucked up in a wad of rags next to some refuse bins in the alley behind my flat."

"How did you spot him?"

"I had my arms filled with a bag of groceries and an apple popped out of the top and rolled over towards the pile. I was bending down to retrieve it when I saw these two shiny eyes staring at me."

"Chum didn't make a sound?"

Elsie shook her head, "He couldn't. Someone had matted his mouth closed with molasses and feathers."

"Because he was a puppy and barked too much?" Charles stomach turned at the thought of his best buddy being treated so terribly.

Elsie nodded, "He was barely breathing because it was covering his nose, as well, so I left the bag of groceries and scooped him up and spent the next three hours cutting off all the fur around his mouth and nose and applying warm flannels to remove what I couldn't get off with the scissors."

"Oh, my poor chum…" Charles put his hand against his heart.

"It was heartbreaking. He was just a little ball of bones and fur so I made a beef broth and put barley in it for substance…"

"And that's why you call him _Barley_?" Charles wrapped his arm around her waist as they both looked out over the sea.

"That is why and it just seemed to fit."

"You're a healer, Elsie."

"Hardly."

Charles pulled her closer to him. "You saved that little dog and now you are saving me."

Wrapping herself around him, her head resting against his chest, she assured him, "You have been the one doing the saving, Charles. You have taken care of me, given me a lovely place to live and this new purpose; this new, wonderful life." She moved his hand to her belly.

"All of which have given me great pleasure."

Looking up at him, her eyes danced with mischief as she slipped her hands inside his coat, wrapping her arms around his hips as she pushed her pelvis against his. "Speaking of great pleasure, you haven't made love to me in at least twelve hours."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Charles grinned as he swiftly unbuttoned her coat, running his hand over her breasts. "Well, well, that is a wrong I should right immediately."

Elsie glanced over her shoulder, "Is that greenhouse unlocked?"

Charles' eyes widened as did his grin. "My, my, Mrs. Carson…you can't wait until we get back inside the house?"

Elsie bit her bottom lip, watching his eyes close as a gasp escaped his lips in response to her slipping her hand down the front of his trousers. "I don't think I am the one who is going to have the issue with waiting, Mr. Carson."

* * *

The greenhouse was indeed unlocked and within moments, each had managed to slip out of their wellies as Charles pushed Elsie's skirt up while she undid his belt and trousers, their frantic and heated movements resulting in her being lifted onto a table filled with orchid plants.

"Is this alright?" he gasped pulling her legs around him.

"Just let me lift…" she managed to get her bottom to the edge of the table, one hand around his neck, the other propping her up against the wooden surface.

As their joining reached a furious climax, Charles' grunts and Elsie's moans drowned out the sound of the greenhouse door opening. It wasn't until Robert Crawley rounded the corner and gasped at the sight of Elsie's heels bouncing against Charles' bare bottom that they realized they weren't alone.

"Oh, shit! Sorry! Oh, God, so sorry!" Robert lifted his hand to shield his eyes, backing away and knocking over a stack of terra cotta pots in his haste. "Sorry, Charles! God! So sorry, Elsie!"

The newlyweds remained frozen, silent in their shock until the bang of the door closing assured them of Robert's complete departure.

Elsie looked up at Charles to find his face, which had been fairly pink with exertion, now beet red. "Well, that was unexpected."

"I'm going to kill him," Charles seethed, looking over his shoulder in the direction to which Robert had exited.

"You are not." Elsie patted his chest. "We are going to help me off this table and then pull up your pants and go share lunch with your friend."

"He's your friend, not mine." Charles spouted off.

Elsie giggled, "Fine. You are going to pull up your pants and go share lunch with my friend."

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Charles helped her down from the edge of the table, retrieving her panties from the branch of a small ficus tree.

"It's his house, Charles."

Charles let out a grunt as he pulled up his trousers. "But it is _our_ honeymoon."

"I doubt his plan was to catch us half-naked, especially in the greenhouse."

Charles continued to scowl, huffing as he shoved his feet back into his boots.

Elsie lifted her hand to his cheek, "If it makes you feel better, I bet he is jealous that you have such a willing wife."

Charles looked up from his buckling his belt, a smile on his face. "I hadn't thought of that. Somehow I don't see Cora being up for a tumble in the jungle."

Elsie laughed, lifting up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "And I bet she wouldn't let him bend her over the couch in the library, either."

Charles grinned wickedly at the memory she had inspired him to conjure before mentioning another tryst he and Elsie had endeavored. "Or mount him on the kitchen counter."

"Or the billiard table…"

Charles gave her a funny look and said, "We haven't…" Biting his bottom lip, he realized her raised eyebrow and coquettish grin meant she was referring to a future possibility.

"Games night tonight it is, Mrs. Carson."

* * *

Robert and Isobel waited in the sitting room, grinning, but trying not to look at one another as they listened for the sound of footsteps approaching from down the corridor, each equally tickled and embarrassed by Robert's confession of what he had just seen.

To their surprise, the couple suddenly appeared in the doorway, shoeless and smiling brightly.

Elsie quickly crossed to Isobel, "Hello! Please don't mind our stockinged feet, but we have been traipsing in the mud all morning."

Isobel opened her arms to the young woman. "How lovely! I think I'll join you!" Slipping off her heels, she pulled Elsie into an embrace.

Robert looked over at Charles, gaging his friend's temper. "I am sorry we have sprung ourselves on you, but mother and Isobel's hospital conference was cancelled and we were only twenty miles away…"

"You don't need to apologize, Robert." Charles crossed to him, offering his hand. "At least it was you and not Violet who…found us."

"Oh, God, yes." Robert happily shook the offered hand. "I would ask if you were having a nice honeymoon, but that seems redundant now."

Charles blushed, but smiled brightly. "It has been wonderful, thank you."

Isobel called out, "I am afraid we left Violet at the hotel with a headache, but she sends her love. We were hoping you would let us take you into the village for some lunch."

"How kind, but Mrs. Purley has the kitchen stocked with every wonderful thing imaginable." Elsie offered, "I would be happy to put together something and we'll never be able to eat it all."

"Did she make her egg custard?" Robert asked hopefully.

"Only about a dozen cups, as well as trifle and a chocolate cake."

"Sold!" Isobel quickly answered. "I'll help."

* * *

"So, how do you feel?"

Elsie reached out and squeezed her hand, "Wonderful. I haven't been ill once since we got here."

"Oh! I am so happy to hear it! You look marvelous."

"Thank you. We've done nothing but eat, read and rest since we got here." Elsie held open the kitchen door for Isobel.

"And visit the greenhouse?"

Elsie blushed and chuckled, "I suppose that will be a new euphemism, but yes, we have _visited the greenhouse_ several times."

"How lovely. I am thrilled to see you both so happy, Elsie."

"Thank you, truly. So how are you? How is Violet?"

"I am well, thank you. And Violet is…Violet."

Elsie laughed as she retrieved several dishes from the refrigerator.

"I was surprised by a piece of mail this week," Isobel confessed as she began to unwrap left over roast chicken and potatoes. "I had a lovely letter from your Dr. Clarkson."

"Really?" Elsie gave Isobel a playful grin before turning to switch on the oven.

"He asked when I thought I might be in Halifax again."

"My, my…and you only talked for a moment…"

"Well, I actually spoke with him the morning of the wedding. I realized we had a friend in common from The London and gave him a ring."

"How very nice," Elsie offered, wanting to support, but not tease.

"He is a very nice man."

"With very nice eyes." Elsie added. "And you have a lot in common."

"That's true."

"Well, you know you are welcome to visit us in Halifax anytime. My first real doctor's appointment is week after next, as a matter a fact, and I would love it if you came along."

Isobel blushed, but nodded her head. "I think I might be able to make it over…"

* * *

"I haven't been in here in ages."

Robert and Charles stood in the doorway of the nursery, their eyes darting about the room which was still filled with an assortment of toys, two small beds and an ornate doll's house.

"It seems so small. I remember it being much bigger," Charles noted as they stepped inside.

"Well, we were much smaller."

"True."

Robert pushed back the lid of a trunk, plucking a wooden sword from inside, "Oh guard!" He fought with an imaginary foe, the shadow of the sword on the wall appearing as more of a dagger in the large man's hand.

"Woe be the dastardly fiend who encounters you and your trusty rapier."

"I think I am more likely to get a splinter than ably defend, to be quite honest," he laughed, tossing the toy back into the trunk.

"Ah, now these fellows I remember quite well." Charles retrieved a small box of tin soldiers from a shelf, gently picking up one of the small fellows between his thumb and index finger. "How many hours did we spend in the back garden with our little stick dug trenches and tents made of rhododendron leaves?"

"More than I can count." Robert answered, opening his hand into which Charles shook a few of the small toys. "The real thing was nothing like the battles we imagined, was it?"

Charles was quiet for a moment before admitting, "I told her. Last night."

Robert kept his eyes on the small toys. "Are you alright?"

"I was upset that day you brought it up. I was so happy with my new found love with her that I feared the memories would spoil it."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Charles quickly interrupted. "Telling her was the best thing I could have done."

Robert looked up in surprise, "Really?"

"Truly. I hadn't realized what an absolute weight I was carrying around with me; all that anger and guilt and grief, but in telling her, I realized that had I not endured and survived it all, I wouldn't have found her and I wouldn't be living this new wonderful life."

"Oh, chap. You can't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Robert patted his arm in relief.

"I was going to wait until after the trip to tell you, but Isobel already knows and this seems a rather apropos place to share such news. Elsie is expecting."

Robert's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "A baby?! You are going to have a baby?!"

"In seven months."

"Oh, Charles! Oh, my friend!" Unable to contain his excitement, Robert threw his arms around Charles. "How bloody wonderful! I can hardly believe it!"

Charles couldn't help but laugh, his chest filled with pride and joy at his friend's response.

"Come on! This calls for champagne!"

* * *

Elsie was just turning from the dining room table having set down a large serving dish filled with roast chicken sandwiches when she was suddenly lifted off the ground and spun around in Robert's arms.

"Put her down, you fool!" Charles called out, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't help it!" Robert pulled Elsie into an embrace. "It's so wonderful! Truly, amazingly, incredibly wonderful!"

"It's just a tray of sandwiches…" Elsie teased as he sat her back down.

"Charles said you were funny." Robert grinned. "Now, what are we going to name my Godchild?"

Elsie gave Charles a bright smile, "What are _we_ going to name this sweet pea, Charles?"

Isobel appeared in the doorway with a bowl of potato salad. "Oh good! He knows! I was so afraid I was going to let it slip."

"Who else knows?" Robert asked, plucking a carrot stick from a tray of crudités.

Charles informed him, "Cora, your mother and Elsie's friends Beryl and Phyllis."

"Mother and Cora knew before I did? Well," he uttered, playfully nonplussed.

Charles scoffed, "Well, you are the only one who can't keep a secret."

"Uh!" Robert groaned, "I beg your pardon…"

"Alright, boys. No bickering at lunch and no standing on ceremony, everyone fill a plate and we will let the great baby name debate begin." Elsie announced, passing plates around.

"Yes, mother," Charles answered, kissing her on the neck.

* * *

Their plates filled, Elsie, Robert and Isobel settled at the far end of the table as Charles popped open a bottle of champagne. "Bubbly for three and apple juice for one."

"Can't she even have a sip?" Robert asked, patting Elsie's hand.

"Not a drop." Charles sternly answered.

"Meet the baby police." Elsie grinned. "I have very little say about what I eat or drink anymore. In fact, I think he would like me to stay in bed and eat only green vegetables and drink milk for the next seven months."

"If only…" Charles teased, giving her a wink as he passed out the glasses.

"I would like to make a toast, if you please." Robert stood and raised his glass. "To the most wonderful couple I know. May their family grow and thrive as quickly and richly as their love has. And to the blessed child who has already found its way into our hearts. May he be healthy, prosperous and joyful, for he is already loved. To the Carson family."

Isobel lifted her glass, "To the Carson family."

* * *

 **Okay…so I have a couple of boy names and couple of girl names, but would love to hear what you guys would choose. Hope you enjoyed this bit of honeymoon fluff after the seriousness of the last chapter. You can't begin to know how happy your support and kindness makes me. XO**


	23. The Stately Homes of England

"What are you doing?" Charles peeped over the edge of the library sofa to find Elsie alternately scribbling away on a note pad and flipping through William Wilson's journals.

"You fell asleep so I thought I would make myself useful."

Charles grimaced. "You could have laid here with me."

"Which would have led to little sleep and the need to take a shower."

Charles smiled, resting his chin against the sofa's arm. "You say that like it is a bad thing."

Elsie crossed to him, ruffling his hair as she sat on the edge of the sofa in front of him, looking over her shoulder, "Never a bad thing, darling, but I wanted to take a few more notes about the house before we leave in the morning."

"What sort of notes?"

"Well, you know how cryptically William wrote. I just wanted to make sure I understood the layout of the servants' quarters. He mentions passing Ellen's door and resting his hand against it just to feel nearer to her."

"Right," Charles agreed, turning on his stomach before reaching up and rubbing her back.

"Ooh, thank you. A little lower. Mmm…right there…Well, he mentions almost tipping over a sand bucket on his way. Little details like that are what I am noting."

"Well, whatever floats your boat, sweetheart."

"There's something else that bothers me, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Thought maybe one last look might help."

"He was a curmudgeon. I don't need to study the journals anymore to know that."

"Well,you never know, Ellen Littlewood may be able to offer an insight on him that we haven't even considered."

Charles pushed himself up, pulling her to him. "I hope you are right or I am afraid this book idea has been an entire waste of time and energy."

"Not an entire waste."

"How do you figure that?"

"We have done it together."

Charles nuzzled her neck. "Very true. Now let's do something else together."

Elsie giggled as he sucked on her earlobe. "And what would this togetherness involve?"

"Not sleeping and then taking a shower."

* * *

The cottage was picturesque with its thatched roof and cobblestone pathway. Charles having firmly raised and lifted the metal handle, Elsie traced her finger over the door knocker which was engraved with the letters "EL." "Well, we know this is the right cottage."

The wooden door creaked open to reveal a small woman who could easily be described as plump, her round face very pretty with large, kind blue eyes. Charles could immediately imagine how his cousin had found the woman attractive forty years before.

"Good morning, Mrs. Littlewood. It is a pleasure to meet you." Charles offered his hand as the woman opened the door completely.

"Oh, my…" She stared up at him for a moment, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I had no idea you would look so much like him."

Charles smiled, "I have been told I bear certain similarities to my cousin."

The little woman continued to stare. "It is quite uncanny, Mr. Carson."

Wishing to distract the woman, he moved his hand to Elsie's lower back, gently ushering her forward. "May I present my wife, Mrs. Littlewood? Mrs. Elsie Carson."

"Good morning," Elsie offered her hand which the woman eagerly took. "You have such a lovely home, Mrs. Littlewood."

"Thank you very much. Aren't you a pretty lass?" She cooed, warmly squeezing Elsie's hand before turning her attention back to Charles. "I just can't get over it. Goodness! Well, I would ask you in for a cup of tea, but I know we have a bit of a drive ahead of us."

"I'm afraid we do," Elsie agreed, "but we should get there in time to have lunch in the village and then spend the rest of the afternoon and the evening at the Hall."

Charles retrieved the woman's bag from the entry and used her key to lock the front door as Elsie led their guest to Purley's faded car.

"I thought I would sit in the back with you, if you don't mind, Mrs. Littlewood. We'll let Charles be our chauffeur."

Charles held the door, smiling warmly at the small woman as he helped her in.

"How lovely. I rarely get the chance to enjoy the company of young people."

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions on our way?" Elsie asked.

The little woman beamed at the prospect of attention. "I only hope I can remember the answers."

* * *

The first leg of their trip consisted of Elsie asking question after question, her inquiries varying from how a linen rota was maintained to where the servants sat in church. Taking copious notes, she managed to look up a few times, catching brief glimpses of Charles' face, his countenance surprising her with its melancholy cast.

Stopping for petrol, Elsie waited for Mrs. Littlewood to disappear inside to use the facilities before moving to the front seat to join Charles as they waited for the attendant to fill the tank.

"You're awfully quiet, love." Elsie slipped her hand into his. "Are you alright?"

Charles squeezed her hand. "Oh, letting my sentimental tendencies lead me to feeling blue."

"Well, we can't have that. Why are you feeling sentimental?"

Charles turned his body to her, "I was just thinking how much I wish you were sitting and visiting with my mother instead of Mrs. Littlewood."

"Oh, sweetheart." Elsie leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I would give anything to be talking to her, but I doubt I would be asking her about linen rotas."

Charles gave her a puzzled look.

"I'd be far more curious to know what kind of baby you were, what your first word was and whether you cried your first day of school and what song she sang when she rocked you to sleep."

Charles leaned his head against hers. "She said I was a loving, but clingy baby who loved to cuddle. My first word was "bird," and I only cried when it was time to _leave_ on my first day of school because I loved it so much, and I vividly remember her singing:

 _Elsie, Elsie give me your answer true_

 _I'm half crazy all for the love of you_

 _It won't be a stylish marriage_

 _I can't afford a carriage,_

 _But you'll look sweet upon the seat_

 _Of a bicycle built for two…"_

Elsie reached up, stroking his cheek as she noted, "I think your mother sang:

 _Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer true…"_

Charles turned his head, kissing her temple as he admitted, "She did, but I will sing 'Elsie, Elsie' to our baby."

The couple held hands as they began to sing Charles' version together, stopping suddenly as Elsie glanced over to see Mrs. Littlewood grinning at her from the other side of the window. "Are we going to have a sing song the rest of the way?"

* * *

Having sung everything from "For Me and My Gal" to "I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside," the three travelers were happy, but verging on hoarse as they pulled into the village of Tipton.

"Is it as you remembered it, Mrs. Littlewood?" Elsie asked, stretching her neck to take in both sides of the lane as they pulled into the village square.

"Mostly. The church has a new sign and I don't recognize the vicar's name and the library a new lick of paint, but I don't see many other changes."

Charles continued on a ways until he spotted a sign advertising "Tea Room." "Would you ladies be happy with lunch here?"

Elsie nodded in the affirmative, but Mrs. Littlewood's mouth drooped. "I'd rather the Gray Gander if you wouldn't mind."

Charles glanced up at Elsie, each of them surprised and amused at the woman's choice.

"Do I shock you?"

Elsie smiled patting her hand, "A little."

"I'm a little old lady and it seems I spend half my life in tea rooms."

Charles pulled the car up under a sign featuring a large grey goose with a pipe hanging from its bill. "The Gray Gander it is."

* * *

The pub was bustling with lunchtime patrons, none of them appearing to pay much attention to the three visitors. Charles was joining the ladies at a small table near the back, having secured a pint for himself, a lemonade for Elsie and a Benedictine for Mrs. Littlewood when a voice suddenly sounded from over his shoulder.

"Mrs. Littlewood?"

The older woman looked up from her drink and broke into a large, surprised smile. "Edgar Linton, as I live and breathe!"

A small man in his late 60's stepped up to the table and was about to reach for Mrs. Littlewood's hand until he caught sight of Charles out of the corner of his eye, letting out a gasp as he grabbed onto the table.

"Are you alright, sir?" Charles jumped to his feet, placing his hand on the man's back.

The man nodded, but his face was white as a sheet as he continued to stare into Charles' face. "You look…my God, you look just like him."

Elsie jumped from the table, grabbing a nearby empty chair. "Here, sir, please sit."

The man now safely seated, Mrs. Littlewood reached out and took his hand. "I was surprised, too. I only met Mr. Carson this morning. Isn't it uncanny?"

"You are his cousin?" The little man asked, still unable to take his eyes off of Charles.

"Yes, well, he was my mother's cousin."

Mrs. Littlewood quickly supplied, "Joan's boy, Edgar."

"Ahh…" the man nodded. "Of course. I have heard of you. I know your mother, but I haven't seen her since Mr. Wilson's funeral. What a lovely woman."

"She was. I am afraid she passed away a little over a year ago."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Mr. Carson." The man smiled sympathetically before turning his attention to Elsie. "And, Mrs. Carson?"

Mrs. Littlewood shook her head, "I am sorry. Let me formally introduce you. Mr. Edgar Linton, Mr. Charles Carson and his wife Elsie." The couple took turns shaking hands with the man, kind smiles exchanged as the former housekeeper added, "Edgar was Lord Morley's valet from 1912 until he passed in 1938. He worked with Mr. Wilson and myself. "

The man nodded, "I live in York now, but travel over once a month and help with the upkeep of the churchyard."

"How fortunate we are to have visited at the same time." Elsie commented. "We are visiting Tipton Hall with Mrs. Littlewood this afternoon and spending the night. We would certainly welcome your company if you have the time."

"Oh, my." Mr. Linton answered. "I haven't been back to the Hall since Mr. Wilson and I retired just after his Lordship passed. I wouldn't mind walking those halls one last time, but I would need to get my bag from the parsonage."

Charles smiled brightly. "Absolutely! The more the merrier."

* * *

Lunch consumed and the older man's bag fetched, the foursome made their way north towards Tipton Hall, Elsie turning to look over her shoulder at the reminiscing older folk in the backseat. "And you said these houses weren't here until the late 1930s?" She pointed to a small enclave of cottages just outside the village.

Edgar Linton shook his head, "Nothing was here. Just a lovely meadow. His Lordship sold the land after losing money in the American stock market crash in '29. He needed the income from the sale of the land."

"Mr. Wilson was saddened by the sale." Mrs. Littlewood added. "His family had the tenancy of the farm just on the other side of the wood and he had played in the meadow as a boy."

Elsie noted Mr. Linton's sad smile as he turned his head to look at the former meadow from the car's rear window. "I remember taking a walk with him the day before they dug it up to start building. He told me how when he was young he would pretend the grass of the meadow was the ocean and he was an explorer seeking new lands; pretending a tree at the edge of the wood was the ballast of the ship, and he would climb as high as he could and call out, "Land ho!"

Charles glanced over at Elsie, smiling warmly. "It hard to remember that all men were once little boys."

Returning his smile, she affectionately squeezed his knee as she whispered, "I think the _real_ Mr. William Wilson is going to be quite a revelation."

* * *

Tipton Hall was everything Elsie had imagined it would be and more. Four stories tall with looming chimneys and spires, the great house dwarfed The Sandcastle. Boasting dozens and dozens of windows, the house sat on a hill which offered picturesque vistas of the gorgeous English countryside.

They had just pulled up in front of the main door when an gentleman in his late fifties wearing a mourning suit suddenly appeared, briskly making his way to open Charles' door.

"Mr. Carson, I presume?"

Charles smiled. "Mr. Barstow?"

The man gave a polite bow. "Good afternoon, sir and welcome to Tipton Hall."

"Hello, Mr. Barstow."

The butler turned, a reserved, but genuine smile filling his face as he caught sight of Mrs. Littlewood. "Ellen Littlewood, how very nice to see you." He was shaking the little woman's hand when the sound of Edgar Linton's voice from around the other side of the car caused him to freeze.

"Ah, Mr. Barstow! Still haunting the halls I see?"

"Mr. Linton. I wasn't aware you would be visiting as well."

Elsie gave Charles a worried look as he helped her from the car, the tone of the butler's voice making his dislike of the former valet quite clear.

Charles quickly explained, "We ran into Mr. Linton in the village and thought it would be nice to given a tour by not only your good self and Mrs. Littlewood, but by another member of the staff who knew Mr. Wilson."

Mr. Barlow affixed a curt smile. "Of course. I will see that a room is made ready for you, Mr. Linton."

"Thank you, Mr. Barlow. That is most kind." Elsie quickly offered, noting the men seemed to be sizing the other up as though they were about to compete in a boxing ring.

"Of course, Mrs. Carson. Please follow me."

* * *

Mr. Barstow having ushered them into the main foyer, an impromptu tour of the main living areas in the upstairs was provided by Mrs. Littlewood as Mr. Linton whispered in Elsie's ear bits of gossip as to famous visitors and secret trysts, not to mention family secrets and scandals which had taken place in the house.

"…and the cousin was caught kissing the band leader in the servants' hall." Elsie's eyes were wide, as was her smile as he shared an entertaining tale of when a jazz band and its African American leader had entertained at Tipton Hall in the early twenties.

"My, my…and good for her!" Elsie responded, laughing in tandem with the older man until they were given a stern look by Mrs. Littlewood who had been pointing out a rather ugly painting which had been a gift from Czar Nicholas to the family a few years before he and his own family were murdered.

"Sorry, Mrs. Littlewood. So very sorry." Edgar squeezed Elsie's elbow as they both fought a bout of giggles.

Charles gave her a stern look before breaking into a smile. "I think we might have to separate you two."

The ornate and opulent main rooms now viewed, the ex-servants led Elsie and Charles to a small corridor just outside the dining room.

"This leads down to the servant's quarters." Mrs. Littlewood explained, pausing briefly before pushing open the door. "This was our world, eh, Mr. Linton?"

The man smiled warmly at his friend, "Indeed."

* * *

Though much larger in size, the kitchen wasn't too different from that of The Sandcastle; although the aga was industrial sized, as were the sinks. Copper pots hung from a grate suspended over a long butcher block table in the middle of the room, but with the house being occupied by only a few servants, the kitchen seemed barren and empty, not the bustling hub of the house as Mrs. Littlewood and Mr. Linton described it as being in the past.

"And we had all of our meals and spent most of our downtime…" the housekeeper was interrupted by the valet.

"What little there was of it…"

"Thank you, Mr. Linton. Anyway, this is the servant's hall and this…" she crossed to a large chair at the end of the table. "…was Mr. Wilson's place."

"And you were here and I was here." Mr. Linton added, indicating the two seats to the right of end.

"I suppose you were his right hand, so to speak, Mrs. Littlewood." Elsie offered, searching the woman's face for any sort of response.

"I don't know about that. I know we made a good team."

"A very good team," Mr. Linton quickly added. "The house never ran as smoothly as with those two at its helm."

"We don't do too badly now, Mr. Linton." Mr. Barstow surprised them all as he spoke from just outside the servants' hall entrance.

"Of course not, Mr. Barstow. I'm sure he didn't mean anything…" Mrs. Littlewood tried to placate the man, but was interrupted.

"Well, no matter. Your things are in the guest rooms in the west wing. Dinner will be served here at eight. I made the assumption that you wouldn't mind dining with me as I knew Mr. Wilson as well, although perhaps not as well as some," he cryptically commented.

"We will be delighted to dine with you, Mr. Barstow," Elsie assured him.

"Very good. Now, I should get on." Turning on his heel, the man was down the corridor and up the stairs in a matter of seconds.

"Charming as ever." Mr. Linton commented.

"Now, now," Mrs. Littlewood offered, patting his arm. "He worked his way up to his position, you can't deny that."

"True, and he was unpleasant and hateful as a hallboy, valet and an underbutler. Why would I expect anything less now that he runs the house? Empty though it may be."

"Enough of that," the little woman chided, nodding towards Elsie and Charles. "We are here to share our happy memories with Mr. and Mrs. Carson, Edgar, not our grievances."

"My apologies," the little man answered. "Shall we take them up to the servant's quarters, Mrs. Littlewood?"

"Oh, please!" Elsie nodded her head vigorously. "I want to see if it look like what I have imagined from the journals."

Edgar Linton was almost out the door when he turned around. "Journals?"

"I inherited William's journals. I am hoping to put together a book based on them," Charles explained.

"You have his journals? You are going to write a book about Mr. Wilson?" The man's tone was flat.

Charles nodded, "About him, or at least someone similar to him. I had thought a biography of sorts, but a fictionalized version isn't out of the question."

Edgar Linton turned away, his jolly demeanor of the past two hours having suddenly vanished. "Well, I suppose we should get on."

Elsie looked at Mrs. Littlewood for some sort of clue as to the man's sudden shift in mood, but was met by only a worried look.

* * *

The area was very similar to what Elsie had imagined. Austere, but not institutional, the corridors were clean and bare, lined only with doors bearing small plates into which a name tag could be slipped.

"And this was his room." Mrs. Littlewood announced, pointing towards a door just past the one which split the corridor in two halves.

Elsie considered its placement and scanned either side of the hall. "Where did the sand bucket hang?"

"It was here." Mr. Linton walked ten feet down the corridor. "Just here."

A confused look on her face, Elsie turned around, pointing and muttering to herself. "If he almost tipped…but that wouldn't…"

Charles instantly knew what she was trying to work out. "Where was the other sand bucket? The one in the other direction?"

Mrs. Littlewood frowned. "There was only one here on the men's side. The other was at the far end of the ladies' side at the very end of the corridor, past all the doors."

"But he almost tipped it with his hand." Elsie moved down towards where Edgar stood. "It was here. He held his hand to this door, just to be feel near you, but this isn't right. It isn't your door, Mrs. Littlewood. Ellen Littlewood. He said he almost tipped the sand bucket on his way to EL's door."

"And he did. EL." The valet explained, "Edgar Linton."


	24. A Voice Whose Sound Was Like the Sea

Elsie felt a little light headed, the information processed, but not quite fully sinking in as she instinctually turned to look at Charles.

"You were the one with whom he shared late night sherries?" Charles voice was low and soft, his question more of a confirmation than inquiry.

"We often did," Mr. Linton nodded. "Mrs. Littlewood sometimes joined us after a large party or holiday, but most often it was only William and me."

"That's it!" Elsie glanced back and forth between the two men. "I told Charles there was something unusual and cryptic in the way he wrote about "EL." He never used pronouns to distinguish the gender. It was "we" or the use of the initials."

"He had to be careful, I suppose." It was Mrs. Littlewood who spoke up. "He couldn't risk someone finding his writings. I knew, of course, and his Lordship knew of William's…way, but no one else did."

"My God! How could I have missed it?!"

The shout startled the group in the corridor, all heads whipping in the direction of the loud voice.

"I could never figure out why he wouldn't give me the time of day, but you, you were the pet, the favorite! Well, no wonder when you were buggering him…"

Elsie opened her mouth to speak, but was startled into silence by the booming voice of her husband.

"How dare you?"

The butler kept his distance as he retorted, "How dare I? You don't know what it was like to be shunned and ridiculed day after day, year after year…"

"You were never ridiculed, Simon," Mrs. Littlewood interjected.

"Rejected then. Never included, never shown a bit of friendship," the man protested. "Had I only known the way into William Wilson's good graces was to share his bed…"

Charles could no longer hold still, his limping gait set in furious motion towards the man. "If you have even an ounce of decency in you, you will shut your mouth and not say another word, you pathetic little man."

Barlow flinched, backing up as Charles approached, but still retaliated with, "It was a crime! It still is!"

"To love another person?" Charles asked, stopping a few feet from the man. "To care and share a life with another? How can that be a crime? I don't care what the bloody law says. No one can dictate who will win their heart, it is simply won. And if you think otherwise, you are a sodding fool."

Tears streamed down the faces of Elsie and Edgar, each overwhelmed by Charles' heartfelt vehemence.

"I'm sorry you never found real love yourself." Mrs. Littlewood added, stepping towards the man. "We all knew you loved Lady Amanda, but she didn't return your affection. I tried, goodness knows I tried, to be your friend, but you were too busy resenting everyone else's happiness to ever entertain the notion of finding your own."

"I don't need an old maid like you preaching at me about happiness, Ellen Littlewood," Simon Barlow's face was pinched as he spat at her.

The small woman adapted her most erect posture, "I may be an old maid, Simon, but I at least knew the love of friends."

"I have never liked you, but now my dislike is joined by pity for you, Barlow," Edgar Linton slowly walked toward the end of the hall where the other two men stood. "Not only have you never known love, but you possess not even a kernel of kindness in your heart."

"Go to hell, Linton."

"That's enough." Charles shook his head wearily. "We won't be staying any longer. Stay out of our way until we are gone."

Panic filled the butler's face as he realized his behavior would be reported back to his employer. "You needn't leave, Mr. Carson. You are guests…"

"Who have been shown little hospitality since we arrived. Don't worry. I will say one of us was taken ill and therefore left early. It is obvious this house and your position are all you have and I won't take any responsibility in adding to your unhappiness, which appears to be entirely of your own making." Charles turned his back to the man, moving his arm to suggest the rest of the party join him in departing from the servants' quarters.

* * *

Leaving a seething and humiliated Simon Barlow standing alone in the corridor, the foursome made their way west to the guest wing and respective rooms, each collecting their things.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay another minute in this house." The words were out of Charles mouth the moment their door closed. "I hope you aren't too angry…"

He was unable to finish his sentence as Elsie suddenly threw her arms around his middle hugging him tightly from behind. "Angry? I have never loved you more, Charles Carson."

Smiling, he placed his hands over hers. "The feeling is mutual."

"You were quite marvelous up there."

Charles turned around, now facing her, his hands sliding up and down her back. "That Barlow is a complete ass."

"What you said about not choosing whom we love, that was quite beautiful."

Charles cocked his head, a warm smile on his face. "I meant it. I could no more keep from loving you than breathing. If William and Edgar felt the same, who has the right to deem that wrong or criminal?"

Elsie leaned back, "Remind me of this moment the next time we have an argument."

" _If_ we ever have an argument."

Elsie laughed, lifting up on her tiptoes to kiss him before responding, "I admire your optimism, darling. Now, since we are retreating, to where shall we retreat?"

"I will offer to drive Mr. Linton to York and then we can find an inn and put Mrs. Littlewood and ourselves up there before we take her home tomorrow. Let me get our bags and we will see if they find that amenable."

* * *

Upon hearing Charles' generous offer to drive him back to York, the small man shook his head. "I am welcome at the parsonage, Mr. Carson. There is no need for you to drive out of your way to York."

"And there is no need for an inn. We can be back at my cottage just after nightfall. You two will stay with me." Mrs. Littlewood seemed to be stating facts, rather than offering an option.

"But we would be putting you out," Elsie insisted.

"Nonsense. I've a spare room and staying at an inn would be a waste of money."

"Don't waste your time arguing with her," Mr. Linton smiled at the young people as he quoted Shakespeare, looking at Ellen with a wink. "…though she be but little she is fierce."

* * *

Heeding Charles advice, Mr. Barlow made no appearance as Charles and Mr. Linton loaded the car as the ladies climbed into the back.

"I'm sorry you were treated so poorly today, Mr. Linton," Charles quietly offered after closing the trunk.

"On the contrary, Mr. Carson. Simon Barlow isn't worth being upset by. It will be your words that I will remember, and your kindness."

Charles gave him a gentle smile and was beginning to walk around the right side of the car when Mr. Linton suddenly asked, "Do you think we might stop by the churchyard before the parsonage? There is something I would like to show you."

* * *

Little green was left among the blonde, lifeless grass and most of the small shrubbery that usually offered a sense of life among the dead were now bare, but the yard was tidy with nary a leaf littering the grounds as Charles and Elsie followed their new friends towards a large oak tree to the north of the church.

"It seemed like the right place," Mr. Linton explained. "William told me he had climbed this tree as a lad and if you step just over here," Mr. Linton moved a few feet on the other side of the tree. "...you can see the spires of Tipton Hall. I like to think he keeps an eye on the place he loved so well."

Charles reached for Elsie's hand and was leading her to where Edgar stood only to be stopped by her tug as she whispered, "Look, love," pointing to a small engraving on the side of William Wilson's headstone that faced the tree.

 _Thy soul was like a star, and dwelt apart;_

 _Thou hadst a voice whose sound was like the sea:_

 _Pure as the naked heavens, majestic, free,_

 _So didst thou travel on life's common way,_

 _In cheerful godliness._

"Wordsworth." Charles noted. "You had this inscribed?"

Nodding, Mr. Linton explained, "He was a good man, the best of men, truly, and it fits him. Not only do you look like him, but he had a deep, rich voice like yours Mr. Carson. Wordsworth was his favorite and he would often recite bits of his poetry when we were sharing a drink at the end of an evening."

Elsie smiled with understanding at the man, "I thought of that line the night I met Charles. _Thou hadst a voice whose sound was like the sea._ It is hard not to fall in love with a voice like theirs, isn't it, Mr. Linton."

The man gave her a kind. Knowing nod. "Quite."

* * *

The group adopted a communal silence, Mrs. Littlewood venturing out on her own to visit the graves of friends, while Elsie drifted towards a small bench to allow the men time alone at William's grave.

Charles was leaning against the tree to take weight off of his hip, his eyes cast in the direction of Tipton Hall when he heard Mr. Linton speak from the vicinity of the grave.

"Will you still write your book, Mr. Carson? Knowing what you now know, I mean?"

"If I were to, I would only do it with your permission, and I haven't discussed it with Elsie, but no. I don't think so. The journals were packed among his other things that were sent to my mother and I only happened upon them after her death. I would like to pack them up and send them to you if you would like to have them?"

Edgar nodded, biting his bottom lip to keep his emotion in check.

"I was…I don't know…just looking for a distraction of sorts and given all of the events that occurred during his life, I thought perhaps there was a book to be found within them. It's funny, but I now know the journals contain nothing about his life. The real him isn't reflected on the page. I see that having met you."

The man gave him a perplexed look.

"The man on the page appears to be somewhat sullen and quite stoic, a bit of a curmudgeon, in truth, but something tells me that isn't the sort of man you would have spent your life loving, Mr. Linton."

Edgar shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "A few of the staff, Mr. Barlow included, might have described him like that, but the man that Ellen and I knew had a very gentle side. He was wonderful with the children and he had a special friendship with Lady Amanda. She still comes to visit his grave." The small man placed his hand on the stone, looking down at the engraved letters of his love's name. "We were neither young when we found the other. It was never about mad passion or secret trysts." He turned his head in Charles' direction, still not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry if I am embarrassing you, Mr. Carson."

"Not at all. Please go on."

Kneeling down and running his fingers along the lines of the name, he continued, "We simply enjoyed the other's company and the opportunity to share and care for another. He was someone to protect and be protected by. I don't know. It was just lovely to be loved."

Charles glanced over at Elsie who had just rested her hand against her belly before looking up to find his gaze on her, a loving smile easily finding its place on her face in response. He cleared his throat as his complete understanding of the man's sentiment filled his heart. "It makes me so happy to know that you had one another, Mr. Linton."

"Edgar."

"Edgar. And I understand that you must have your own family and friends, but please know that Elsie and I now consider you a part of _our_ family and would love to have you visit us in Halifax anytime."

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, the small man wiped his eyes, smiling gratefully up at Charles. "Thank you. That means the world to me. I wish you could have gotten to know him, Charles. He would have been so proud to call you family as I do now."

* * *

Having left Mrs. Littlewood and Mr. Linton to share a private farewell in the front room of the parsonage, Charles and Elsie cuddled in the front seat of the car.

"We aren't going to write this book, are we?" She asked, lacing her fingers through his.

Charles shook his head, "No. I don't think it is ours to write; just theirs to remember." He nodded in the direction of the parsonage.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "I'm glad you feel that way."

"I'll find a position in a school and..."

"And we'll make lots of giant babies?"

Charles squeezed her hand as he leaned over to kiss her head. "Yes, I am all for making lots of giant babies, sweetheart, but I think you shouldn't give up on writing a book."

"What?" Elsie pulled back, looking up at him with great surprise.

"You're a talented artist, Elsie. You could draw the pictures to go along with the stories you made up while looking at the clouds with Becky. You could be another Beatrix Potter."

"Those were just silly stories, Charles…"

"They were lovely and entertaining. Just think about it." Charles offered, kissing her cheek before climbing out of the car to assist an approaching Mrs. Littlewood into the car.

Left alone, Elsie looked down at her tummy. "What do you think, wee one? Could mummy really write a book?"

* * *

It wasn't late when Charles pulled the car up in front of Mrs. Littlewood's cottage, but the trio was thoroughly exhausted from their long and emotional day.

"I promise a nice, big breakfast in the morning, but would you mind if I just put together some sandwiches and put on the kettle for our tea?"

Elsie patted the little woman's back. "That sounds lovely, but please let me help while Charles gets a fire going."

* * *

A blazing fire in the hearth, the guests and their host took their places around a small kitchen table, happily devouring ham salad on homemade bread.

"I'm sorry the trip didn't go as intended, Mrs. Littlewood," Charles offered before taking a sip of tea. "I feel all we have done is drag you around Yorkshire."

"Oh, Mr. Carson, there is no need to apologize. It was wonderful to see Edgar, even given the unfortunate episode with Mr. Barlow, and I have thoroughly enjoyed my time spent with such a sweet couple as yourselves. You have shown me such kindness and I know I have mentioned it more than once today, but seeing you and how very much you remind me of him, well, it was as though I have had another chance to spend a little time with William. That was worth a million miles in a car, Mr. Carson."

"Well, we have more than enjoyed our time with you, Mrs. Littlewood." Elsie patted the little woman's hand.

"And I extended the offer to Edgar, as well, but please know we would love for you to visit us in Halifax anytime."

"A visit in eight or nine months' time, especially," Elsie added, "You could come see the baby then."

Mrs. Littlewood's face lit up. "You are expecting? Oh, that is wonderful! I would love the chance to cuddle a baby. Oh!" She reached out to squeeze both their hands. "What a lucky little baby. You will make the loveliest parents."

* * *

Having had a wonderful night's sleep followed by a large breakfast and a fond farewell from Mrs. Littlewood, Elsie and Charles set off for their trip back to The Sandcastle.

"I've been thinking about your children's book idea." Elsie admitted.

"Oh, yes? And?"

" _The Tales of Sweet Pea and Barley_. I want to write stories about a little child and a terrier and the adventures they have based on the child's imagination."

"I love it." Charles placed his hand over hers, glancing in her direction as he asked, "A little child, hmm? A little boy child or a little girl child?"

Elsie cocked her head, lifting an eyebrow as she grinned, "I'll let you know in seven months or so."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in posting. Went through three incarnations of this chapter before deciding I liked this one the most. Hope everyone is having a lovely weekend. XO Jen**


	25. The Games People Play

"Seems like we were just here."

Charles pulled the car into the drive beside The Sandcastle, smiling at a waiting Purley and Lily.

"And the welcome wagon is here!" Elsie teased offering a bright smile and a wave to the couple. "I hope they haven't been waiting long. It's freezing out."

She was barely out of the car when Lily came barreling towards her, arms flung wide before encasing Elsie in a hug. "Welcome back!" Leaning back, the large woman looked Elsie up and down. "Still a skinny minnie, Little Mother. That baby needs some meat and potatoes!"

Charles grinned at his wife, stopping to shake Purley's hand before crossing around to the ladies. "How about me? Do I get some of this love and good cooking?"

"You'll be fat as me if you aren't careful, Mr. Charles, but I suppose you can have a little." Lily pulled him into a bone jarring embrace as Elsie kissed Purley's cheek.

"Did you have a nice trip?" The tiny man called out on his way to the trunk to retrieve the bags.

Elsie winked at Charles before answering, "It was _eventful_ , but we are quite happy to be back here with you."

"And we only have you for two more days?" Lily asked sadly, joining Purley to help with the bags.

"I'll do that Lily!" Charles exclaimed as he made his way towards the couple, retrieving the bag from the woman's plump hand. "And yes. We are here until Monday evening."

Elsie noted the couple exchanging knowing smiles. "Wait a minute, you two. Something is going on…"

"Just happy to see you, Little Mother," Lily insisted, linking her arm in Elsie's. "Now, please tell me you are hungry."

"I am a bit," Elsie admitted. "We stopped a couple of hours ago for a cup of tea, but haven't really eaten since this morning.

"And halfway to tea time! Tch-tch." she shook her head disapprovingly. "You two run upstairs and freshen up and I will have a feast ready in the dining room."

"We can just meet you in the kitch-" Charles was cut off by the cook.

"Won't be a proper welcome home unless we do it right."

* * *

Elsie and Charles were halfway up the stairs when Charles stopped. "Did you hear that? It sounded like a dog barking from the direction of the dining room."

Elsie stopped mid-step, but shook her head. "I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was just Lily and Purley being silly."

Charles smiled at her, "Do you feel like being a little silly before we eat, Mrs. Carson?"

He couldn't see the bright smile on her face as she continued up the stairs in front of him. "How silly, Mr. Carson?"

"Silly enough to lift your skirt." He offered, his unseen smile as bright as hers.

"Oh, my. So very silly. I suppose you have caught me in a rather playful mood." Elsie turned to look at him at the top of the landing, seductively slipping open the buttons of her coat. "Where would you like this silliness to take place?"

"Just slip off your knickers and we'll work out the semantics."

Elsie stopped where she was, not taking her eyes from his as she dropped her coat before reaching under her skirt and slipping off her underwear. "I've done my bit."

Charles dropped their bags where he stood, pulling off his over coat and jacket, tossing them to the floor, wagging his eyebrows as he took a few steps towards his grinning wife. "Come here, you."

Elsie shrieked with laughter backing away in the direction of their room. "You aren't really going to take me in middle of the corridor?"

"You are the one who dropped the white flag, so to speak," Charles countered, leaning down to pick up her white panties from the floor. "Now you must face the consequences of your surrender."

"You forget that I am faster than you." Elsie giggled, pulling off her heels before turning and running.

"Oh, but when I catch you, Mrs. Carson…" Charles called out, moving as briskly as his hip would allow.

Upon reaching the bedroom, he threw open the door only to find it empty. "Oh, a game of hide and go seek is it?" He leaned down to look under the bed. "Not under the bed. Oh, Elsie May, come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Unable to stifle a giggle, his wife soon made her whereabouts known. Gently opening the door of the large mahogany wardrobe, Charles found Elsie with her back to him, her hands over her face. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he bent forward and kissed her neck. "You've been found."

"Ugh!" She playfully groaned, turning to face him. "I was never good at this game, I'm such a giggle box." She gave him a quick peck before reaching down and unbuckling his belt, unfastening his trousers soon after.

"Come here, my little giggle box." Pulling her out of the wardrobe, he pushed his hands under her skirt and lifted under her bum as she wrapped her arms around his neck before doing the same with her legs around his waist. Moving towards the door, Charles pushed it closed before pressing Elsie's back against it.

"Honey, your hip…" Elsie gasped between heated kisses.

"Is fine." Charles promised, shifting until their bodies fully met. "Don't worry. Just let me love you, sweetheart."

* * *

The couple held hands, stopping multiple times to share a kiss on their way down the stairs.

"They'll think we fell asleep." Elsie whispered after pulling out of a kiss just outside the dining room door.

"They have been married for almost fifty years. I am certain they know we weren't sleeping." Charles pushed open the door to the dining room, his hand groping Elsie's bum, only to jump as twelve voices shouted, "Surprise!"

"Good Lord!" Charles almost backed out of the room at the sight of Joseph, Cora, Robert, Isobel, Violet, Phyllis, Beryl, Daisy, Andy, Dr. Clarkson and the Purleys all standing around the dining room table, but Elsie grabbed his hand, pulling him back inside as Barley was let loose from Andy's arms, hightailing it toward his humans.

"We've been waiting yonks, chap!" Robert called out. "What have you two been up to?"

Isobel smiled brightly, "Let me guess. A trip to the green house, perhaps?"

* * *

Happily exchanging handshakes and hugs, the couple was soon separated as they were each bombarded with questions about their honeymoon and the trip to Tipton Hall.

Elsie had chatted with all but one guest by the time she reached the far side of the table. "Dr. Clarkson! It is lovely to see you!" She snuck a look over at Isobel on the other side of the table, noting her blush as their gazes met, as well as an odd look as though she was trying to communicate a secret.

"And you, Mrs. Carson. You look quite well. Feeling alright? How is the nausea?"

"Practically non-existent," she assured him. "I have been eating like a horse and feel quite well."

"I am very happy to hear it. Mrs. Crawley was a little concerned that such a long car trip would wear you out and asked me along with Mrs. Patmore and the others to have a look at you."

Elsie bit her bottom lip as she suddenly understood Isobel's strange attempt at communication was a plea to go with whatever Dr. Clarkson said. "Oh, yes. Well, she and Charles are bound and determined that I receive the best of care. I am quite fortunate to have such a wonderful support system."

"You are, indeed."

Elsie watched as the doctor looked across the table at the beautiful Isobel Crawley, a certain twinkle shining in his eyes as she returned his attention. Turning her head to find her own object of affection, she was slightly alarmed to find Charles in deep discussion with Joseph and Robert, a pensive look on his face as the men took turns telling him something.

"Mrs. Carson?"

Elsie realized she had just missed whatever the doctor had just asked her. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if I might steal you away for a few minutes later to check your blood pressure. I should perform at least one medical task to make my presence justifiable."

"Of course you may take my blood pressure, but I hope you know your presence is quite justifiable even if you don't." Elsie smiled brightly, glancing over to find Isobel still intently watching them. "I don't know if you have any interest in them, but the Crawley's have a magnificent collection of orchid plants."

The doctor cocked his head with interest. "Orchids? I would love to see them. Fascinating plants."

Elsie turned her attention back to Isobel, cheekily smiling as she called out, "Oh, Isobel? Dr. Clarkson would be most appreciative if you would take him to visit the green house."

Isobel pursed her lips in order to quell a smile as she gave her head a quick shake of mock disapproval of Elsie before smiling happily at the doctor. "Of course, it would be my pleasure to show you."

Her meddling successful, Elsie was approaching Charles when she heard Robert say, "…and it doesn't look like he'll be getting out anytime soon." Her heart skipped a beat, immediately hoping to the subject of the conversation was Lawrence Abernathy.

"Shhh…" Charles quickly quieted the others as he noticed Elsie's proximity. "What about this party, eh? We certainly were surprised, weren't we?" He placed his arm round her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Who won't be getting out anytime soon?"

Robert and Joseph both looked to Charles, neither wanting to answer without his approval.

Sighing, Charles admitted, "Charlie Grigg. He's been arrested for forgery and theft."

Elsie was momentarily disappointed to hear that the incarcerated man wasn't her uncle or Joe Burns, but the knowledge that someone she despised as much as Grigg had been jailed soon remedied her displeasure. "I hope he bloody well rots."

The men grinned at her display of fire.

"Has his case gone to court?"

Joseph answered, "No. Will be a month or two. Alice couldn't drum up the bail money, so he won't see the light of day for a while."

"Good. I didn't mean to interrupt," Elsie apologized before slipping out of Charles' grasp. "I'll let you continue your talk."

Charles was surprised at her quick departure, his eyes following her across the room to where Phyllis, Beryl, Cora and Violet sat at the dining room table.

"How was Tipton Hall, my dear?" Violet asked before taking a sip of tea.

"The house was very impressive and it was lovely to meet some of the people Charles' cousin had worked with, but I am very happy to be back here. The Sandcastle is a beautiful place, Lady Grantham."

"It _is_ lovely." Beryl seconded. "That Lily showed me the wonderful kitchen."

Violet laughed. "I think I have been in there twice and once was only because I got lost, but thank you for you compliments. I have always found this house a little too damp for my tastes, but my husband and Robert always enjoyed it. Charles and Joseph often accompanied them in the summers when they were young. Fishing and playing on the shore…they would all come back brown as beans except for Robert who simply boiled and peeled like a little shrimp."

The women shared a laugh, glancing over at the trio.

"Beryl, Phyllis, I wonder if you wouldn't go find Daisy and Andy? They took Barley out for a walk some time ago." Elsie gave her friends a little pleading look, along with a wink.

Realizing Elsie wanted a word with their betters, the women smiled at her as they moved from the table, Beryl assuring her, "We'll track them down. I hate to think what those two might be getting up to with only that fur ball for a chaperone."

Elsie gave Beryl a thankful look before returning her attention to those on either side of her at the table. "I feel quite sheepish asking this given how incredibly generous both of you have been to me," Elsie looked at each of them with a cast of worry on her face, "but I was wondering if you might allow me to visit you in London for a day in the next couple of weeks?"

"Of course," Cora quickly answered. "Do you need something? I would love to take you shopping."

Elsie glanced over at the men. "I don't need to shop, but I do have an errand I would like to take care of that I would prefer Charles not know about."

The women shifted closer to hear more of her explanation.

"I want to visit that Grigg in gaol."

Cora's expression grew grave. "I don't know if that is a good idea, Elsie…"

"I simply want to see his face and tell him what a dirty rotten bastard he is."

"As long as you let me come along," Violet's eyes were lit with excitement. "…consider yourself invited, Elsie. I have wanted to gut that man like a trout for years. And don't worry about Charles. We will take you shopping for a dress for the wedding. That will be our guise."

"Are you certain you should? In your condition, I mean. I can't imagine it would be anything but awful to meet such a monster."

"I need to do it, Cora. The whole thing eats at me all the time, but I think facing him and coming to a reckoning will give me at least a little peace."

"But Elsie, if Charles were to find out…" Cora's face was grave as she glanced up, stopping mid-sentence as the men approached.

"There is an awful lot of whispering going on at this table," Robert teased. "You are giving us men quite a complex."

"We are simply talking of babies, dresses and wedding details," Violet quickly supplied. "And how Elsie is going to come to visit me next Thursday."

Charles' eyebrows shot up. "We are going to London next week?"

Violet placed her hand on Elsie's to suggest she need not answer. "I don't believe I said anything about you, Mr. Carson. It will be a ladies only visit, but if you would like, I am happy to send Robert and Joseph to Halifax."

While his two friends smiled brightly at the prospect, Charles turned his attention to Elsie, his brow furrowed. "Have you been to London by yourself before, love?"

She smiled warmly up at him, choosing to appreciate his care, rather than resent his impertinence. "I haven't, but I imagine I will simply get on a train, take a taxi from the station to Grantham House and be very well looked after."

"A car will pick her up, Charles, if that is any consolation and I will personally see that she is beautifully cared for." Cora offered.

"What will you ladies be doing?"

Noting Charles' worried curiosity, Elsie stood, taking his hand in her own. "If I am to attend this wedding, I will need a new dress, will I not? Lady Grantham and Cora have most kindly offered to help me find one."

Charles opened his mouth to ask how this plan had come about, but was distracted by a small furry friend at his feet. "Hello, chum! Were you missing me?"

"He wants you to give him a bite of that roast beef he smells." Elsie supplied, scratching Barley's head as Charles picked him up.

"You know I would, chum, but mummy is watching."

"Mummy is feeling generous." Elsie reached over and plucked a small morsel from the serving tray. "Remember this the next time I have cold feet and you are snuggling up to your buddy, sweet boy." She teased as she gave the dog a bite.

* * *

Barley's distraction served Elsie well and Charles let the subject drop for the rest of the shared evening with their friends. Violet had feigned social engagements the next day as her reason for leaving a few hours later and it was nearing one in the morning when the long day finally caught up with Elsie and Charles. Excusing themselves from the others who remained engaged in board games and snooker, the couple slipped out of the room with a tired Barley resting in Charles' arms.

Closing the door, Elsie whispered, "I feel sorry for Beryl. Between Phyllis and JoMo making eyes, Isobel and Dr. Clarkson having their heads together and Robert and Cora playing footsie under the table while Andy was mooning over Daisy, she was the odd man out."

"Are you suggesting we turn the tables on the local matchmaker and try to find her a beau?"

She giggled as they reached the foot of the stairs. "I don't mean to wear a sandwich board listing her merits, but we might keep our eyes open for someone suitable."

They were half way up to the landing when Charles stopped to ask, "Are you really going to London to buy a dress?"

Elsie hesitated for a half-second, girding herself with the fact that she was indeed going to shop with the Crawley ladies and Cora before smiling up at him, "I am really going to London to buy a dress."

"And you don't mind going alone to visit _Violet_?"

Elsie squeezed his elbow, amused by his tone. "She is growing on me, and besides, Cora and Isobel will be there."

"But I won't be."

Elsie leaned up and kissed his cheek. "No, you won't, but it is only for one day."

"But I will miss you every minute."

"And I you, but just think of what a wonderful welcome home you can give me when I return."

"You will be careful?"

"No parachuting and no eating paint chips, on my honor."

Charles sighed, shaking his head with a smile as he continued up the stairs. "I just love you, you know?"

"I had an inkling," Elsie uttered, reaching up to rub Charles' back as they approached the door to the master suite.

"And I worry."

Elsie bit her lip, her stomach turning as she considered the fact she was withholding the main reason for her visit. "I know you do, darling, but it will be fine. It will give me a chance to get to know your friends better, besides Isobel will be there and she is a nurse."

Charles used his shoulder to nudge open their door. "Will you put one of those pillows on the floor, sweetheart?" he asked, nodding towards the bed.

"Afraid he will want to snuggle with me and not you?"

"No," he answered with a wink. "I just want to make love to my wife without a third party present."

Elsie sat on the edge of the bed as she watched him tenderly place the pooch on the pillow, whispering, "Night-night, chum."

"I hope you never doubt it."

Charles gave her a puzzled look as he joined her on the edge of the bed. "Doubt what, honey?"

"That I love you so much I sometimes think my heart will burst."

Charles took her hand, pulling her back with him as he lay down against the bed. "No one has ever felt more loved than I, Elsie Carson. You not only do you carry my child, but my heart is entirely in your keep, as well. I feel your love every time you look at me; every time you say my name."

Elsie pushed herself up on the bed so that her head was even with his, rolling onto her side and placing her hand against his cheek, gently turning his face to look at hers. "I love you, Charles Carson. I love you. I love you. I love-"

She was unable to continue speaking as her husband claimed her lips.


	26. Turn Around

"I love them. I do…"

Charles wrapped his arm around Elsie's waist as they, along with Purley and Lily, waved to the departing cars the following morning, a bright smile on his face as he said he spoke at a level only she could hear. "…but I have never been so glad to see the backs of anyone."

Elsie leaned her head against his chest. "I know. They are all well-meaning and terribly lovely, but I am happy to have this last day and half with only you."

* * *

Having spent the remainder of their honeymoon lounging, reading, eating and making love, the time seem to fly by and before they knew it, bags in hand, they were at the Whitby train station.

Passersby turned to stare at the large woman blubbering on the station platform, one arm wrapped around Elsie's shoulder, the other around Charles'.

"We'll see you at the wedding in December," Charles promised before kissing her tear-stained cheek, Barley seconding the promise with a bark from under his arm.

"I know." Lily sniffed, "I'm just going to miss seeing your precious faces. You will write me, won't you, Little Mother?"

Elsie brushed away a few tears of her own as she promised, "Of course. I will keep you up to date on how big I get and when I am no longer able to see my feet!"

"Oh, love, I haven't seen my feet since 1927!"

Charles, Elsie and Purley laughed heartily as the foursome exchanged a last hug before the younger couple boarded the train.

"Thank you for everything!" Charles called from a lowered window.

"You take good care of her, Mr. Charles!" Lily hollered, her bosom and rolls bouncing as she tried to keep up with the now moving train car.

"I'll make her fat and happy, you have my word!"

Pulling on his arm with her free hand as she did her best to keep Barley calm in her lap with her other, Elsie shook her head and smiled apologetically at their fellow passengers. "We're expecting," she quickly offered as an explanation for his outburst. To both Charles' and her surprise the entire car burst into applause, shouts of congratulations and best wishes causing them both to blush deeply, although Elsie also received some sympathetic looks from some of the women sitting near them.

"Why are they looking at you like that?" Charles whispered as he took in a few of the faces.

Elsie laughed, "They see how big you are and how little I am…"

"Ah," Charles nodded knowingly, moving Barley to his lap. "Giant babies."

Reaching for his hand, Elsie laughed, "Yes. Speaking of, do you happen to know how much you weighed when you were born?"

Charles squeezed her hand, biting his lip before apologetically answering, "Twelve pounds, nine ounces."

Elsie leaned her head back against the train seat, closing her eyes as she whispered, "Good God, I am going to literally spawn a giant."

* * *

While their honeymoon had provided them with a host of memories, not to mention two new friends, Elsie and Charles both felt a sense of relief when they were finally back in their flat, the door securely locked so that they were truly alone.

Knowing the following day would be filled with mundane errands in preparation for Elsie's trip, the couple agreed to share a cup of tea before showering and climbing into bed for an early night.

Charles was washing his hair as he heard the bathroom door open. "I'll just be a moment, love." A few moments passed before he heard a gasp and a giggle from his wife. "What, pray tell, is so funny, madam?"

"I've a pooch."

"Yes. I know. He is about a foot long and loves table scraps."

"Not a canine pooch, but a tummy pooch." Elsie slid back the beveled glass door of the shower, all of her five feet four inches naked as the day she was born. "Look!" Turning to the side, she ran her hand over a slight hill just below her bellybutton.

"When did that happen?" Charles returned her wide grin. "You were flat as a pancake when I kissed the sweet pea good morning."

"It just happened, I guess, and I haven't eaten since that sandwich three hours ago, so it isn't that."

"It's real."

Elsie stepped over the edge of the tub, pulling Charles' hand down to the bump. "I never thought I would be so thrilled to have a puffy tummy."

"Hello, sweet pea." Charles whispered, bending down so that his mouth was near her belly. "I'm your Daddy."

Elsie ran her hand through Charles' wet hair. "The best Daddy."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to London day after tomorrow?" Charles was pulling off his dressing gown having made a quick trip through the flat to secure the door and turn off the kitchen light.

"It is one day and a night, darling, and if I put it off any longer, Cora and Violet will be too busy with last minute wedding details to be able to help me find something appropriate."

Knowing he was beating a dead horse, Charles finally relented. "Alright. I'll let it go." Shifting down in the bed, he pulled back the covers to reveal Barley snuggled just below Elsie's ribcage.

"What are you doing, love?" Elsie asked as he pulled up her night gown.

"I am seeing if the pooch is still there."

Giggling, Elsie teased him, "Where would it go?"

Charles ignored her, his attention focused on Barley instead. "Look, chum. Look at mummy's tummy," he whispered, gently running his fingertips over Elsie's soft skin. The little dog's ears perked up and he, too, was quickly investigating the area with his cold, wet nose.

"Ohh! Stop! That tickles!" Elsie tried to push her gown down over her belly, but was playfully chided by Charles who immediately pulled the cotton fabric back up.

"Shhh…don't bother us. We are visiting our sweet pea."

"Oh!" Elsie scoffed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. Don't mind me, it's just my body."

"Shhh." Charles gave her a stern look followed by a grin and a wink. "Now, chum, what are we going to call this sweet pea once it gets here?"

Elsie folded her arms across her chest, smiling at the scene taking place below her navel.

"If it is a boy we could name him after my great uncle Eustace."

"Over my dead body." Elsie countered.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Elsie shook her head, her abdomen bouncing slightly as she tried not to laugh, but only shook harder as her husband continued to tease her.

"Would you please hold still? You are distracting us."

"I'm going to distract you in the nose if you aren't careful."

Charles rolled his eyes at the dog. "Don't mind her. Hormones."

"Uh!" Elsie continued to grin as she reached down to pinch Charles' nose.

"Such a child," he confided to the dog. "Now as I was saying, Eustace or if a girl, we could name her after my great grandmother Ova."

"You had a great grandmother named after an egg?"

Charles looked up at her with mock contempt, "I never met her, but I was told she was a lovely woman."

"If we have twins we could name the other one "Chicken" but then there is the conundrum of whether to name the first born "Chicken" or name it after your Grandmother Egg. You know, as in which came first the chicken or the…"

Sighing deeply, Charles shook his head with dismay, "She thinks she's _so_ clever."

Elsie gave his earlobe a gentle tug. "Are you going to continue this charade or would you like to talk seriously with the mother of your child about names?"

Charles leaned down and kissed her bump and ruffled the fur on Barley's head before pulling down her gown and moving up to place a sweet kiss on her mouth. "I'm sorry. I would love to talk seriously about baby names with you, my darling."

"Good. Do you have any real suggestions? You know, names that won't cause our child to be taunted and ridiculed in the school yard?"

Charles shook his head. "I don't. I wasn't allowing myself to even consider names, but now that there is a bump, I can't seem to think about anything else."

Elsie brushed his cheek with her hand before snuggling down further into the bed and encouraging Charles to lay his head against her breast. "Well, Isobel and I happen to have had a lengthy discussion last night about this very topic and she suggested a girl name to which I have become quite partial."

"Which is?"

"What do you think about _Penelope_? She would still be our sweet pea that way."

" _Penelope Carson._ That's lovely."

"I thought perhaps _Penelope Joan Carson_ after your mother, or _Peter Matthew Carson,_ if it is a boy, after your father and Uncle Matty?" Elsie waited for a response, but received none. "Charles?" Leaning her head to the side so that her ear was against her shoulder, she immediately saw that he was unable to respond given his valiant struggle to maintain his composure. "Oh, my sweetheart…" Elsie patted his back as she felt him lose his fight with his emotions, her own quickly compromised as she tearfully laughed, "It's alright, daddy, you go ahead and have a little weep."

"They would all be so proud," Charles choked out, wrapping his arm tightly around Elsie's middle.

"They are smiling down on us right now, I just know it." Elsie ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you remember when I flinched last night when I felt that little pain?"

Charles nodded.

"I asked Dr. Clarkson about it before they left yesterday morning. He said it was the baby coming away from the lining of my uterus. He said it needed more room because it is growing so much each and every day."

"Do you feel alright? Did he tell you anything else?" Charles shifted his gaze up to her face briefly before looking down at her abdomen, gently stroking his fingers across the fabric of her gown.

"I feel wonderful. My blood pressure was good and my pulse nice and steady when he took them. He said we may be able to hear the baby's heart beat in a month or two with his stethoscope."

Charles moved up next to her in bed, taking her face in his hands, "God, that's wonderful. You're wonderful."

Elsie laughed, leaning over to kiss his lips. "I am just the incubator."

"You are just perfection." Charles pulled her against him. "My perfect, perfect girl."

Elsie inhaled deeply, a seed of guilt germinating within her as the trip to London came to mind. "Not perfect, but perfectly in love."

* * *

Their laundry dispatched, Charles and Elsie took advantage of the morning's mild weather to run a few other errands. Agreeing to meet at the tea shop in half an hour, the two set off in opposite directions, he to the chemist and she to the bank.

Having purchased the few toiletries to replace what they had used on their trip, Charles had twenty minutes to kill before needing to be at the tea shop. Slipping into a telephone booth, he managed to get Robert on a very bad line.

"Can you hear me, Robert?"

"You'll…need…out."

"Shout?!"

"Yes!"

"I have a few minutes to spare and thought I would check in on the Murray front!"

"So…ad you did. Mur…found the …oking gun…arrested…day…urns on the run!"

"Murray found the smoking gun and they arrested Abernathy today!? Burns is on the run!?"

"Yes! Have to… See you…orrow, …have more…tails."

"Thank you, Robert!"

His heart racing and adrenaline pumping through his veins in response to the good news, Charles banged on the telephone door, letting out a whoop which sent a queuing old woman outside scurrying. Laughing, Charles quickly made a call to Violet at the Dower House.

"Dower Countess of Grantham's residence, Mr. Spratt speaking."

"Hello, Spratt. It's Charles Carson. Is her ladyship available?"

"I will see if she is available to take your call, Mr. Carson."

This line much clearer, Charles could hear Violet Crawley scold the pretentious butler. "Of course I am available, Spratt! Hand me the receiver! Charles?"

"Good morning, your ladyship."

"I take it you made it back to Halifax safely. How is Elsie?"

Charles smiled to hear genuine interest in Violet's voice as she asked about his wife. "She is very well and is looking forward to her visit tomorrow."

"As are Isobel, Cora and myself."

"I am calling because I didn't have much of a chance to discuss the outcome of our trip to Tipton Hall with you."

"Ah. Elsie said it was eventful, but as you said, there wasn't much time to truly discuss it."

Charles took a deep breath before offering her a condensed, but thorough explanation of the events that led to the decision to abandon the book, as well as his encouragement of Elsie to work on a children's book.

"I plan on spending the next few days making inquiries about teaching positions and I still have savings and Elsie has a bit of money put by, and I will make restitution of the money you provided over the last few months…"

"Charles, stop." Violet took a deep breath before speaking again. "You don't need to return a farthing."

"But your ladyship…"

"Charles, you know Lord Grantham cared and I continue to care deeply for your family. Your mother was my dearest friend and you are Robert's. It was my late husband's decree that an account be set up in your mother's name upon his death into which quite a tidy sum was placed. It was meant to see her through the end of her life and anything that was left over was to be paid out to you in monthly installments. I told you it was a patronage because I wanted to foster a venture I hoped would offer you a sense of purpose and fulfillment after all you endured during and after the war. You have far exceeded my hopes in terms of finding purpose and fulfillment in the form of your lovely new wife. If Elsie's talents are as considerable as you suggest, consider the patronage to be directed at her now. If, however, she decides to focus solely on motherhood, the funds will still be there to assist your growing family. The money is yours, Charles. I have control of the account and have maintained payments in installments so that the principle will garner interest, but I will be happy to sign the entire sum over to you if you wish."

"But Robert's investment trouble? Surely the funds should revert back to the family…"

"You should not have to forfeit what is rightfully yours just because Robert made a bad decision. You have been saving him, scrape after scrape after scrape, since you were tiny boys. It is time he took some responsibility, even if that responsibility is American."

Charles couldn't help but smile at Violet's comment. "Thank you, milady. In that case, I thank you for your generosity and I am happy for the arrangement to continue as it is, and if you don't mind, I would like to tell Elsie that you are simply shifting the patronage from me to her. I hope it will have the same effect on her that it did on me. I think it would be best for the time being, or at least until she has finished the first book. She's too gifted not to pursue this."

"I see. So keep her in the dark for now?"

"Yes, please. Oh, and I suppose Robert has told you of the development with Murray and Elsie's uncle?"

"He has. Elsie must be thrilled to know that the old sod is behind bars."

"That's just it, I've only just found out and haven't told her yet. I don't know all the details, so I think it best not to tell her until I have all the facts."

"So you want to keep the truth from her?" Violet's tone struck him as odd.

"That old man is slippery as an eel. I hate to bring it up only to have it upset her if it turns out badly."

"So just a little deception?"

"A little deception based in love." Charles quickly countered.

"I like that, Charles. _A little deception based in love._ I'll have to remember that."

"Well, I am afraid I have to dash. I am supposed to meet her at the tea room in five minutes. Thank you for this, and for taking care of Elsie tomorrow. I know it is important to her."

"Yes. I know it is, too. Have a good day, Charles."

"And you, milady."

* * *

Elsie's trip to the bank took far less time than she had planned, the money for her dress securely tucked in her pocket book, she decided to forgo any window shopping, heading straight to the tea room to visit with Beryl before her husband was to join her in fifteen minutes time.

"You made it back!" Beryl stepped from behind the counter to give her friend a hug. "But you leave again tomorrow to go to London, is that right?"

Elsie sat on one of the counter stools as Beryl returned to her place behind the display case. "I leave in the morning, but I come back on the 7:05 first thing Friday morning. It will be a whirlwind trip."

"And all just to buy a dress?"

Elsie opened her mouth to answer in the affirmative, but found she couldn't outright lie to Beryl. "Well, I will be getting a dress for Robert and Cora's wedding, but I am taking care of one other thing while I am there."

Leaving out the details of Thomas' plight, Elsie gave Beryl a condensed, but thorough account of Charles' experience at the Battle for Caen, including the attempts on his life by Charlie Grigg, and how the man had stolen Charles' fiancé.

"The bloody bastard."

Elsie nodded, "I used a few more adjectives when I found out, but yes. Bloody bastard, indeed."

"And this has to do with your trip to London how?"

Elsie looked over her shoulder to make sure Charles wasn't near the entrance. "The man is being held for forgery and theft in London. Violet and I are going to see him."

"To do what?!" Beryl's shock was quite evident in her tone, the tea room's customers all turning in their direction at her outburst.

"Shhh…" Elsie hushed her. "I just need to lay eyes on him and let him know…well…"

"You better know what you want to say." Beryl warned.

"I want to tell him how wonderful Charles' life has turned out despite his efforts to ruin it. I want to tell him that he is a pitiful excuse for a human being and that I hope he enjoys hell because that is certainly where he is headed, and, well, whatever I forget to say, I am sure Violet will cover and then some."

"I don't like it, chicken, I'll be honest. I hate to think of you in the same city, much less the same room with such a man."

"I think about it all the time, Beryl. If that Thomas hadn't done what he did, I wouldn't be married or having this baby. That bastard almost stole every bit of happiness I now know. It will make me feel better to address it once and for all."

"I still have a bad feeling, chicken."

Elsie was about to respond when she heard the bell on the door ring. Turning around, she quickly spotted her smiling husband coming through. "Please don't say anything, Beryl."

"Hello, and how are my two favorite ladies in the whole wide world?"

In light of her previous discussion with the cook, the sight of her smiling husband brought tears to Elsie's eyes. "Oh! I am so happy to see you!"

Charles was caught off guard as Elsie threw her arms around him. "Allo, allo? What's this?"

Elsie pulled away from him, wiping her eyes, "Oh, just these silly pregnancy hormones, I guess. Don't mind me."

"Oh, my sweet girl." Charles kissed her forehead, missing an exchange of looks between Elsie and Beryl; a worried look on the cook's face and a pleading one on his wife's.

* * *

The train station was bustling when Elsie and Charles arrived the next morning.

"Now you have everything you need?"

Elsie smiled up at him, "You asked me that three time before we left home and again only minutes ago when we climbed out of the taxi."

"We still have plenty of time to call and let Violet know you decided not to go."

"You've said _that_ six times this morning. Now, why don't you quit fussing, my sweet husband, and give me a goodbye kiss that will make old women blush and young men dream."

Not taking his eyes from hers, Charles set her bags on the station ground before whisking her into a deep dip and planting a long, lingering kiss on her mouth. A good fifteen seconds passed before he pulled her upright, releasing her from the kiss which garnered them a round of applause and a smattering of catcalls and whistles.

Elsie blushed a deep red as she reached up to wipe lipstick from his face. "Good gracious, Mr. Carson, I didn't think you would take my request literally."

"I hope that will inspire you to want to come home as quickly as possible."

Elsie smiled, "I didn't need a kiss to inspire that, but it will certainly keep me warm all the way to King's Cross."

"I love you." Charles pulled her hand to his mouth for a kiss.

"I love you more." She answered.

"That is an impossibility." He offered, stealing her line from their exchange weeks before in the hospital.

* * *

Elsie had just stepped up onto the train step when she heard her husband's voice say, "Turn around." Doing just that, she found the handsomest man on the platform smiling at her as he called out, "I love you. Be safe."

* * *

The train having pulled out of sight, Charles shoved his hands in his pockets, his face focused on the floor as he moved towards the exit, his body literally aching in response to his separation from Elsie. Distracted by the pain and his melancholia, he missed the opportunity to turn around and discover that he was being followed by a bearded man who had zeroed in on his lanky frame and distinct limping gait.

* * *

 **I am living to get home and write the next chapter...all sorts of things swimming in my noggin.**

 **You all continue to amaze me with your insights and kindness. Thank you so much.**


	27. A Tale of Two Cities

**There is an element of time jumping in this chapter. Please note the locales and times given as we jump back in forth between Elsie and Charles' respective days.**

 **Expletives, social slurs and possibly upsetting scenarios occur in this chapter, although I don't know of any specific trigger warnings that need to be issued.**

* * *

Halifax 7:38 AM

He considered hanging around the train station to wait for Robert and Joseph's train, but decided the time would be better spent in the company of his chum. Catching the bus, Charles sat in the first seat he found, not bothering to look up at the other passengers who filed in behind him, although he held his breath as a particularly foul smelling man in dirty boots passed by. Had he looked up, he would have recognized the possessor of the awful smell, a rather shabbily dressed man with unkempt facial hair whose eyes never moved from the back of Charles' head for the entire eight minute ride.

Deciding to get off one stop early in order to call in at the back of the tea shop, Charles continued to fail to notice the man who tailed him by a distance of twenty feet as they traveled the few blocks between the stop and the Philmore.

The man halted at the corner as Charles disappeared around the side of the clean and tidy building which housed the tea room. Pulling a Halifax street map from his pocket, he made a quick visual scan of his whereabouts, an unpleasant grin on his face as he took off in the direction of Chester Street.

* * *

"Good morning."

Charles was surprised to see Anna and not Beryl at the stove as he simultaneously knocked on and opened the back door of the shop.

"Good morning to you."

"Where is our little ginger friend?"

"Home with a cold," Anna said with a frown. "She was sneezing her head off and running a fever so I forced her to leave before she exposed half of Halifax to her runny nose."

"Bless her. I'll look in on her on my way home."

Anna smiled warmly at him. "Thanks. Did Elsie get off alright? Today is her trip to London isn't it?"

Charles gave her a purposefully gloomy look. "She did and it is."

"And you miss her already?" Anna asked, knowing the answer without him having to answer.

"The train left the station twenty minutes ago and it is all I can do not to rush back and get on the next one to follow her, but my mates are coming up from there, so I suppose it would be in rather poor form for me to not be here when they arrive."

"Rather," Anna agreed with a smile. "If you can wait five minutes, I have fresh cinnamon buns coming out of the oven. Suppose you and these mates might fancy a few?"

"Thank you, Anna. That would be wonderful."

Seven minutes later Charles emerged into the cold autumn air, a white paper bag full of steaming hot buns in his hand as he set off on a solo journey towards his fla

King's Cross, London, 10:42 AM

Elsie stepped off the platform into a sea of strangers, her breath catching as she had a sudden rush of anxiety. "Just follow the exit signs. All you have to do is follow the exit signs," she repeated to herself in a whisper as she bobbed and weaved in and out of the crowd, her eyes constantly searching for the four letter word that would lead her out into the cold and dirty air of the metropolitan city.

"Mrs. Carson?" A uniformed man complete with hat was waiting just outside the main exit, his face drawing into a smile as he spotted an auburn haired beauty in a green coat who looked thoroughly overwhelmed, just as Isobel Crawley had suggested she would.

"Yes?"

"I am Davies. I am to take you to meet Lady Grantham, Mrs. Crawley and Miss Levinson."

"Oh, bless you!" Elsie smiled brightly as she placed her bag into the man's possession. "I seriously considered just sitting and waiting for tomorrow's train back rather than endure that crowd."

"First trip to London?" The man cheerfully asked.

"How could you tell?" Elsie answered with a chuckle as she climbed into the back seat of the biggest car she had ever seen.

* * *

Cora, Isobel and Violet were waiting just inside the boutique having themselves arrived only moments before Elsie who was being ushered inside by the doorman.

"You made it!" Cora rushed forward, giving Elsie a squeeze and a happy smile.

Isobel was next, kissing her cheek and asking, "So you survived your first solo trip to London?"

"Barely," Elsie admitted. "That station was like being stuck inside an ant farm."

"It is dreadful, isn't it?" Violet asked as she offered her hand. "I loathe and detest it, but it is a necessary evil if you ever wish to escape or find this madness we call London. Now. Let's get this dress business taken care of so we can visit the prisoner."

Elsie's stomach dropped, not knowing which made her more nervous, the prospect of modeling frocks that cost more than her entire wardrobe, or facing the man who had tried more than once to kill her husband.

* * *

London, Noon

The quartet of shoppers emerged from the boutique, Cora bright, Isobel calm, Violet herself and Elsie dazed.

"I wish I had your bosom," Cora quietly confessed as the women made their way to the car. "No one can tell from your tummy that you are expecting, but your décolletage is stunning in that dress."

Isobel nodded, "Remind me not to stand by you. I might be confused for an ironing board with a head next to such curves."

Elsie blushed, "Are you certain I made the right choice?"

Violet settled the matter once and for all. "You are walking out of the store with not so much as a stitch from a seamstress needed on the very first dress you tried on and it perfectly enhances your best attributes, not to mention that the color is the perfect shade of plum to bring out your blue eyes. You look so wonderful in that frock, if you weren't already pregnant, your husband would see to it that you were by the end of the night, and we all hate you so it must be the right dress."

Elsie covered her face with her hand, an embarrassed smile overtaking it as the other two women giggled at Violet's frank and oddly loving statement.

Davies had just closed the car door when Violet announced, "Now, let's share lunch and decide how best to castrate this son of a bitch."

* * *

Halifax, 8:06 AM

Charles paused briefly at the bottom of the steps to his flat deciding whether to fetch Barley for a short walk or go straight on to Beryl's. He opted for the latter, not noticing that the door to the flat was slightly ajar, it's latch no longer catching since being pried open minutes before.

He reached above the door lintel, easily finding the key Beryl kept hidden in case she ever locked herself out. The door opened, Charles called out, "I heard there is a sick cook in the house."

"There is." Beryl was snuggled up on her sofa, a crocheted afghan pulled up over her lap as she sipped from a large steaming beer stein.

"I'm so sorry you're sick. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything I can get you?"

"That's so nice, but I am fine. I have been nursing this for quite a while," she indicated the stein,"and I should be out like a light within the hour given what I put in here."

Charles crossed to the couch, leaning down to sniff the concoction, his eyes watering from the fumes as he quickly pulled his head back. "Good Lord! What all is in there?"

"Ginger…a touch of cayenne pepper…a sprig of mint… a cinnamon stick…and the contents of my liquor cabinet. You know, I completely forgot about the absinthe Archie brought me after his first furlough to France."

"Forget a night out on the town. I am going to bring Robert and JoMo over _here_ for a party."

The little woman giggled until it turned into a cough. "Aw, your friends are on their way here and Elsie is on her way there." The little woman's head bobbed precariously on her shoulders as she fought to focus on his face, the octane of her toddy suddenly hitting her hard. "I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit."

Charles lowered himself into a nearby chair, the warmth of the fire and the steady rhythm of Beryl's snore lulling him into a companionable sleep.

Nearly two hours had passed when he suddenly woke, blinking as he struggled to become alert. Drawing Matty's pocket watch from inside his coat, he muttered "She should be almost there." He couldn't help but smile as he glanced over at the photo of the two little girls opposite the watch's face.

"You be sweewhenshee comes back."

Beryl's slurred words surprised him. "Of course I will be sweet to her. I love her."

"You don be angry." Beryl leaned her head back against the sofa's arm, her head lolling in Charles' direction. "We don't alwaysmake good decisions when lovessenvolved."

"Do you want me to help you to bed, Beryl? You aren't making sense."

"Jez don't be disappoinnedinner. She's only doin cause she loveshoe."

Charles rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned towards her. "Buying a dress?"

Beryl yawned deeply, her words slurred. "Gonetaseethahman."

"What?"

"The mannn…the mannnnfromsennnn."

"What man? The man from…" Charles leapt to his feet. "She's gone to see the man from Caen? The man in jail?"

"You doan worry. Vilez wither."

"Goddammit! Beryl, I'll be back. I'm going to bring Barley over. Just feed him and let him into the side yard when you sober up, alright?"

"Sweeepup…" Beryl had returned to snoring before Charles slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

Nearly falling as he rushed over the cracked walk that led to his flat from Beryl's, a chunk of pavement flew up and landed in the middle of the path. "Bloody hell! What is she thinking?!" Charles growled as he stormed up his stairs. His entrance into the flat was something out of a Chaplin comedy, the unlatched door flying open as he pressed his hand against it, his other hand directing the key toward the lock as he fell forward, his hands and knees taking the brunt of the force of his weight as he hit the ground, gasping, "What the hell?"

"You certainly know how to make an entrance."

Charles' pushed himself up and managed to get onto his feet within seconds as he instantly recognized the Scottish brogue that had called out to him from across the room. Whipping his face around, he was met with the sight of a scraggly Joe Burns standing on the far side of the fireplace, his arm wrapped tightly around Barley's middle and his hand muzzling the protesting animal's face.

"You should have a better lock on that door. Didn't take much effort to pry her open."

"Put down my dog and get out of my house."

Joe smiled an ugly smile, "Your dog? Or is it my Elsie's dog?"

Charles inhaled, willing himself to stay calm in response to the man's taunting words. "Put down the dog and get out while you can still can."

"That deep voice doesn't scare me. You're a gimp. And you'll always be a gimp. And I'm the one with the upper hand this time." The man nodded his head towards a large knife resting on the mantle next to him. "I can't decide which I'd enjoyed more, gutting your pup or simply twisting his head around until I feel him go limp."

Grasping for anything that would give him more time to think, Charles asked, "How did you find out where we live?"

"Ah, wasn't too hard. Edna, little blonde nurse from Becky's hospital. The older one…Baxter, she was worthless. No amount of money could get that bitch to talk, but Miss Braithwaite, she was another kettle of fish. How do you think we found out about Becky's funeral?"

"What do you want?" Charles took deep breaths in an effort to calm his hammering heart as he looked from the man to Barley and back. "Money? I can get you money, Joe."

"Jesus. This was never about money. This is just about her."

"She's not here. I promise you, she's not."

"Oh, I know that. I saw you put her on the train this morning. Saw you showing off with _my_ girl."

"What do you want, Joe? What is it that you want?" Charles took a few steps towards him, the smell of booze and body odor he recognized from the bus assaulting his senses as he gained closer proximity.

"Don't take another fucking step." Joe tightened his grip on Barley, the little dog's whimper causing Charles to take a step back.

"Alright, alright. Just take it easy."

"I want them to let him go."

Charles shook his head, "You know I have no control over what happens to Abernathy. I couldn't make them drop the charges no matter what, but you can fair better than he will, Joe. I am sure the lawyers…"

"Shut up about the bloody lawyers!" Joe roared. "If you can't get him out, you have to give her to me!"

Charles let out a frustrated laugh. "She would never go with you and anyway, she's not mine to give. She makes her own decisions."

"You leave her. You never see her again and I can win her back. I know I can. She was always sweet to me…"

Charles suddenly realized the man was quite delusional, his mental impairment a result of years of heavy drinking and drug abuse, not to mention the brain washing by Lawrence Abernathy. "Let me help you, Joe. Let me get you to a place where they can take care of you and make you feel better."

* * *

Robert paid for the taxi as Joseph's attention was drawn to a substantial chunk of pavement in the middle of the walk. "Look at this. Charles needs to contact the council…." He was bending down and picking up the heavy piece when he felt Robert's hand on his elbow.

"JoMo, look at that." Robert was pointing at Charles' open flat door when they suddenly heard a strange man's voice shout, "You can't help me! You can't do shit for me, cripple!"

The chunk of rock still in his hand, JoMo followed Robert up the stairs and into the flat, their commotion startling Joe to the point that he lost his grip on Barley, the dog falling to the floor, pausing only to shake himself back to his senses before shooting out of the room and into the bedroom.

"Three against one? That doesn't seem fair." Joe hissed as he grabbed the knife, startling all three of the other men as he lunged towards Charles.

* * *

London, 1:30PM

 _Bleak._ Had she been asked, it was the word Elsie would have used to describe the rough stone building into which she and Violet were now passing. Her stomach rumbled as they made their way, a mix of hunger and nerves volleying for prominence. She had been unable to eat much at lunch which had worried Isobel who promised to have a lovely tea waiting for the women when they returned to her and Cora at Grantham House after their meeting.

"Good God. I knew it would be desolate, but this is downright Dickensian." Violet's words echoed through the corridor as they followed a large, broad-backed guard through a series of doors and barred gates before ending up in a small closet-like room with a very large, heavily girded steel door.

"Leave all of your possessions here, including hats, coats, and jewelry. I'll lock the room from the outside." The guard drew a wide stance as he watched the women do as he had ordered.

Elsie had removed everything but her wedding ring when another guard suddenly appeared through the now opened steel door. "I haven't taken it off since Charles put it on my finger."

Violet gave her a kind smile. "It will be alright."

Elsie took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she slipped the sapphire stone off before tucking it into her pocketbook.

"This way," the new guard directed, opening the door wider before leading the women towards another heavy door on the far side of the bare room they were now in.

Violet reached for Elsie's hand. "I am going to let you do most of the talking, but if you need me to intervene, simply squeeze my hand."

Elsie nodded, smiling gratefully at the older woman as they waited for the guard to unlock the only thing that separated them from Charles Grigg.

He was smaller than she expected. His thinning hair was a mix of sandy, blonde and red, his light beard that same. His wrists were shackled, as were his ankles; his prison garb consisting of faded gray cotton pants and a shapeless shirt made of the same material which seemed to blend in with the ugly, water stained walls that formed the barren, cold room containing only a table and chairs at which Grigg sat.

"Of all the places I would expect to see the great Lady Grantham…"

"Quiet! We are not here to listen to you. You are here to listen to us." Violet's words were sharp and curt as she nodded for Elsie to sit in one of the two empty chairs on the other side of the table from the man.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"I am Mrs. Charles Carson." Elsie's voice was light, but audible as she forced herself to look into the man's bloodshot eyes.

"Well, well…and how did such a big beaked bloke like our Charles find a Scottish beauty like you?"

"Grigg, perhaps you misunderstood me, I realize you are a little slow. We talk. You listen." Violet's words honked out of her mouth like an irritated goose.

Lifting his hands in surrender, Grigg fixed his gaze on Elsie, his eyes slowly shifting from her face to her bosom and back, clearly trying to unnerve her with his ogling.

"I know what you did that day in France. I know you are a thief and a murderer…"

Grigg leaned back in his chair, a humorless grin on his face as he listened to Elsie speak.

…but I didn't come here to talk about you. I am here to talk about Charles."

Grigg let out an exaggerated sigh. "Save your breath. I couldn't care less about the saintly Charles Car-"

"He isn't a saint!" Elsie's words startled even herself as they echoed in the high ceilinged room. "He is just a man…a man who is flawed and haunted and can't take a step without being reminded that a monster once tried to steal his life."

Grigg lowered his eyes, his countenance verging on menacing as he stared at her.

"At least, that is the man I think he once _was_. I didn't know the Charles who lived in London after the war, but from the bits and pieces his friends have shared with me, I know he was a very unhappy, very broken man…"

"A very delusional man who dreamed up quite a story…" Grigg began to protest, only to be cut off by a very fiery Elsie.

"It must be absolute hell to look at yourself in the mirror every single day and know that you are a worthless individual with absolutely no purpose in the world. How do you do it? How do you spend what I assume must be the most tedious hours in this hell hole with nothing to think about but your transgressions and failings as a human being? Hmmm? You were so eager to talk before. I've asked you a question."

Grigg inhaled sharply, turning his head away from her.

"Cat got your tongue? Well, that's alright. I have plenty more to say." Elsie pulled herself up to her most erect posture, her head held high as she began to speak. "Charles and I live in a lovely flat far away from London. It is filled with books and bottles of wine and our precious dog and we spend all day, every day loving each other. We have marvelous friends, some of whom loan us gorgeous things and let us stay in their beautiful homes, while others take long trips to comfort us in times of loss and celebrate with us in times of joy. This is our life together. Our _wonderful_ life." Elsie pulled her chair closer to the table, leaning towards the man, "And as blissfully wonderful as it is now, it is only going to get better. You know why? Because we are going to have a baby. I have been gifted with the opportunity to create a brand new life, a brand new little soul with the finest, kindest, gentlest man I have ever known and he is going to be the most amazing, most adored father. He will see our child smile for the first time, hear it say its first word, watch it take its first steps, witness it wake up on Christmas mornings and celebrate when it blows out its birthday candles. This is what he has to look forward to. This is the life Charles gets to live and enjoy because you failed to take it away from him. You failed. Do you understand? Look around. _This_. _This_ is failure. And it is all you have to look forward to." Elsie pushed herself up from the table as Violet stared up at her in amazement. "I'm finished, Lady Grantham. That's all I wanted to say."

For once, Violet Crawley found herself quite speechless. The guard was unlocking the door, Elsie behind him as the older woman rose from the table. She turned around, a contemplative look on her face. "Well, Mr. Grigg, I won't soon forget this day and I am certain you won't either."

The man opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Violet raised a finger in the air to signal she had just remembered something, "Oh yes! There _are_ two things I need to tell you. First of all, good news! It is quite the talk of the town. I have it on great authority that the penicillin shots have done wonders for Alice. I understand she is cured of the syphilis you passed onto her from some French whore."

Elsie looked over her shoulder just in time to watch the blood drain from Grigg's face.

"And I have a friend on the Board of Prisons who has pulled a few strings and found you a new cell mate. I believe he is known as _Backdoor Barnaby_. Odd name, but I don't pretend to understand how these things come about. I _do_ , however, understand that he is a rather large fellow, but he likes gingers, so you two should get along famously."

* * *

Elsie remained calm until she got back inside the small room where they had left their belongings. Her hands suddenly shaking, she was unable to open her pocketbook as she frantically fought to retrieve her wedding ring from inside.

Violet placed a hand on her arm as she reached over and gently pulled the pocket book from the trembling woman's hands. "Just breathe slowly and deeply, Elsie. It's alright, it's over."

Trying to follow Violet's advice, Elsie rested her hands on the small table in the middle of the room, her eyes closed as she fought to retain a modicum of control.

"Here." Violet gently slid her hand over Elsie's before turning it palm up and placing the sapphire ring in its center. "Here it is…here he is…"

The ring back on her finger, Elsie wrapped her arms around herself, a sob escaping from her throat.

Violet pulled the young woman to her, patting her back, "There, there…it's over, darling. You did it. You did it, Elsie. You were brave and wonderful and it's over."

* * *

"There they are!" Isobel and Cora ran from their waiting taxi, surprising Violet and Elsie.

"What are you two doing here?" Violet called out.

Reaching Elsie first, Isobel wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulder. "We have to get to Halifax. Something's happened."

* * *

 **I HATE ME, TOO! But I love all of you and hope you aren't taking up a collection to hire a hit man to take me out for leaving it here…**


	28. Coming to Terms

**I am woefully behind in responding to your generous reviews and PMs. Promise to use the holiday (hallelujah!) to catch up. Wanted to get this up ASAP.**

 **Violence and unsettling information in this chapter-**

* * *

Halifax, 10:10 AM

The knife sliced down his left forearm at an angle as he lifted it defensively, Burns failing to connect with the chest as was his intent. Twisting, Charles caused the hysterical man to lose his balance which resulted in his wrapping an arm around Charles' waist and plunging the knife into the side of his hip.

Robert was the first of the bystanders to react, lunging for Joe Burns as Charles screamed in agony. Managing to pull the shallowly plunged knife from Charles' flesh, Joe turned toward Robert, lifting the bloody knife above his head, only to be bashed in the face by Joseph's flung chunk of pavement.

The knife clanged as it hit the hard wood floor, skidding under the dining table on the far side of the room as Robert scrambled in its direction, Joseph rushing to Charles' aid as a stunned, bloody faced Burns fought to regain his balance before rushing towards the fireplace.

Having thrown the chairs out of the way, Robert was climbing back to his feet from under the table, the knife was in his possession as he was suddenly struck from behind by a heavy iron fireplace poker.

Hearing Robert groan in pain, Joseph leapt up from Charles' side and rushed towards the fire iron-wielding man, grabbing his arm and forcing a struggle as the Burns lifted it in an effort to strike Robert again. Bulkier and in a state of physical mania, the man quickly managed to get Joseph pinned to the ground , the force of his weight crushing the smaller man's chest as he pushed against the heavy iron rod which lay horizontally just under Joseph's collar bone. His vision going dark, the small man saw a dark form coming up from behind Joe Burns, the sound of a loud whack the last thing he heard before blacking out.

* * *

Outside London, 1:34 PM

"What exactly did Dr. Clarkson say, Isobel?"

Violet Crawley held one of Elsie's hands and Isobel the other as the large car sped down the motorway, Davies under strict instructions to get the women to Halifax as fast as humanly possible.

"He said there had been some sort of attack in Charles' flat."

"In broad daylight?" Cora asked. "Who attacks three grown men in broad daylight?"

"But Charles was the only one admitted to St. Anthony's?" Violet asked as she continued her part of Isobel's interrogation.

"He apparently lost a lot of blood."

Violet looked over at Elsie's pale complexion, the young woman quiet, her focus on taking even breathing and remaining calm, although her brain swam with worry.

"Joe Burns is on the run."

Violet's admission meant nothing to Cora and Isobel, but Elsie immediately whipped her head toward the older woman. "What? How do you know that?"

"They arrested your Uncle Abernathy in Argyll yesterday, but Burns managed to get away and is on the run. Murray called to tell Robert and Robert told Charles.,."

"No. Nononononononono." Elsie began to rock back in forth. "Oh God, Oh, God.

The three women exchanged concerned looks as Isobel wrapped her arms around Elsie while Violet called out, "For God's sake, Davies! Put your foot down, man!"

* * *

Halifax, 10:12AM

The cricket bat hit Joe Burn's right shoulder with such force, the side of his head bounced with a crack as it hit the floor. Fighting to remain upright as blood poured from his arm and thigh, Charles used the bat to push heavily at the spot where Burns' shoulder joined with his collar bone, leaning with all his might as the man screamed, rolling onto his back.

Inhaling deeply, Charles fell to one knee, his hip throbbing from the action as blood began to pool on the floor below him. Lifting the bat over his head, he brought the flat surface down on Joe's right knee. "That was for _my_ Elsie," he hissed before raising the bat once more of her his head. "And this is for Becky." The prone man screamed as the bat cracked against his pelvis.

"Kill me!" The man screamed in agony. "Just kill me already!"

Charles leaned back, his eyes falling on Robert who was managing to rouse Joseph back to consciousness a few feet away before returning to the anguished man who writhed with the agony of a broken arm and shattered knee. "I could do it. I could do it just like their mother did that day. Those two are my best friends and they would never tell a soul." He let out a hiss of pain as he moved forward, his face lowered to within inches of Joe's bloody one as he whispered, "I could put you out of your misery in only a few moments with a cushion held over your face."

"Do it," Joe pleaded as he sobbed. "Just fucking do it!"

"I've already killed one man in my life and that was only to save the lives of others. I can live with that. What I can't live with is knowing I showed you mercy. You don't deserve my mercy. You don't deserve anyone's mercy. Suffer, Joe. Suffer from your broken bones and your bloody face and suffer from the knowledge that while you rot in prison, _I_ am the one who will be spending the rest of my life with her."

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance as Charles allowed himself to fall back against the floor, his loss of blood and waning adrenaline causing him to lose consciousness.

* * *

Halifax, 4:32 PM

Pale and aching, Robert was waiting at the entrance, flinching as he burst through the door at the sight of the women advancing up the path towards the hospital.

"Oh, thank God!" Cora ran, throwing her arms around him as she kissed him. "You're alright? You're not hurt?"

"Not badly. I've got a sore back, but considering, I am quite alright."

Violet rushed towards him, "My dear boy, thank goodness." She cupped his face, searching his eyes, "Thank goodness."

"I'm fine, mama'. Just fine." He patted her hands before pulling them away from his face, his attention going to a frail and terrified Elsie who was being supported by Isobel. Reaching out and squeezing her hand, his face was unreadable as he said, "You need to go up, Elsie. Go to the second floor. Dr. Clarkson is waiting for you."

Nodding as tears ran down her cheek, she was almost past him when she suddenly turned around. "Thank you for being there with him."

"He was the hero, Elsie. Just like always," Robert gently insisted with a sad smile.

* * *

Her lip trembling, she nodded before crossing into the hospital entrance with Isobel.

"Elsie, Mrs. Crawley." Dr. Clarkson met them at the top of the stairs.

Elsie lost all control as the kind man reached for her hand. "Don't. Please don't…" She began to sob. "Don't say it…just don't say it." Her words were punctuated with painful, halting breaths as she bent over.

"Get her to that chair," Dr. Clarkson suggested, taking Elsie's other arm as he and Isobel supported the small prostrate woman. Having managed to get her seated, the doctor sat on one side of her, gently rubbing her arm. "Shh, shh…take deep breaths, Elsie. Just take deep breaths."

Her back being rubbed by Isobel, Elsie held her head between her knees, fighting to keep from hyperventilating. Her chest had finally stopped heaving after a few minutes and she had the vague awareness that a gurney was being wheeled near her when Isobel suddenly stopped with her ministrations as her small hand was replaced by a larger, warmer hand.

"I'm alright. Everything is going to be alright, sweetheart."

Elsie swung her head up to find her husband laying on the gurney in front of her. "Oh! Oh my God! Oh, Charles!" Jumping to her feet, she placed her shaking hands on either side of his face, "Robert said...I thought he meant…oh thank God!" Elsie burst into new tears as she buried her head in his neck.

* * *

Having released her hold on his hand long enough for the orderlies to shift Charles from the gurney to a bed, Elsie quickly moved to the side of the bed, lacing her fingers through his as the door closed, the couple finally alone. Her lip beginning to tremble once more, Elsie leaned down, tears slipping from her cheeks and onto his as she placed kisses on his forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips, punctuating each kiss with a whispered, "I love you."

"I would have gotten stabbed months ago if I knew it would earn me so many kisses."

Elsie used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes, sniffing as she shook her head and smiled. "I promise you far more kisses for _not_ being stabbed."

He smiled up at her before pulling her hand to his lips. "Honey, you need to sit down. When did you eat last?"

Elsie shook her head in amazement. "You almost bled to death and you are still worried about me?"

"I will worry about you until my final breath, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie shook her head, more tears escaping from the corners of her eyes. "Dr. Clarkson said you will get to come home tomorrow."

"We're not going home again. We are going to stay at a hotel until we find a new flat. Robert is arranging it."

Elsie sat on the edge of the bed, his abrupt declaration startling her. "If that's what you want."

"He'd be there Elsie. He would be there by the fireplace and there on the floor..."

Elsie gently patted his chest. "We won't go back, but will you please tell me what happened?"

Charles was silent for a moment, his attention focused on Elsie's ring. "One of the nurses at Becky's home told him where we lived. He saw us at the train station this morning and followed me. He went onto the flat after I stopped at the tea shop. Beryl has a cold and I stopped to check in on her and when I went back to the flat, the door was broken and he had Barley."

"He had…? Where is Barley now?" Elsie's questions were tearful whispers as a knot wound in her stomach.

"Beryl has him. She called the police after she came over to check on me. I had told her I was going to bring her Barley and then I never came back so she went to look for me and saw the door open and heard the struggle so she went back to her flat and called the police. Robert told me she took Barley with her after the ambulance arrived."

Elsie inhaled deeply, relief filling her body to know that the little dog was safe and unharmed.

"I beat the hell out of him, but I could have killed him."

"I still might." Elsie immediately countered.

Charles smiled. "Death's too good for him."

"Were you going to tell me they arrested Lawrence?" Elsie's voice was soft, her fingers gently running up and down his arm.

"I wanted to make sure the charges were going to stick and I know now that they will. Robert told me a little more when while they were stitching me up."

Elsie looked at him expectantly.

"Lawrence will hang, Elsie. Joe might, too, depending on whether or not he turns on Lawrence."

"They'll hang for supplying dope and the prostitution and the money laundering?"

Charles' face was grave and his voice low as he told her, "They found women's bodies. Two behind one of the boarding houses and one on the farm Joe and his father ran. Their necks had all been broken."

"Jesus." Elsie whispered, a wave of nausea sweeping over her. "They murdered some of the prostitutes?"

"The ones who wouldn't give up their babies."

The gravity and depravity, not to mention horrifying images his words conjured caused Elsie to jump from the bed, barely making it to a waste basket near the door as she began to retch.

* * *

Having cleaned herself up and dried her tears, Elsie crawled onto the right side of Charles' bed, tucking up against him as his hand rested over her lower abdomen. Relishing the moment's peace after such a tumultuous day, each inwardly thanked God for the other and for the tiny life they had created together, as well as shedding silent tears for a world forced to cope with the likes of Lawrence Abernathy and Joe Burns.

Having had Charles to herself for almost half an hour, Elsie stepped out into the hall just in time to hear Dr. Clarkson explaining, "He lost a lot of blood, but we gave him a transfusion and stitched up his arm and hip. Lucky thing with that hip, the knife hit the plate which kept it from going deeper. He would have lost much more blood if it had gone in further."

"Will wonders never cease?"

Cora, Isobel, Violet, Robert and JoMo all turned to find the patient's wife kindly smiling at them. "He'd like to say hello to everyone if that is alright with the doctor."

"It goes against the rules, but I suppose they can be bent for a few minutes."

* * *

Elsie leaned against the wall near the door, her fingers delicately brushing over her small pooch as she listened to her husband and his dearest friends chat.

"The next time I see you in a hospital room, Charles Carson, you best have a tiny baby in your arms," Violet warned, both of her hands wrapped around his.

"I promise." Charles smile grew as he glanced over at Elsie, noting how sweetly she caressed her belly, his heart suddenly clenching as he remembered where she had been only hours before.

Noting Charles' shift in mood, Robert announced, "I believe the doctor said a few minutes and it has been twenty. They won't let our boy go home tomorrow if he doesn't get a little rest."

"I am not the only one who needs to rest, sir." Charles called out. "You and JoMo are going to feel like you were hit by a freight train tomorrow."

"Don't worry about us." Joseph answered with a smile.

"Thank you. Thank you, both." Charles welled up as he looked at his two oldest friends. "You saved me today."

Both men shook their heads as Robert protested, "Your Uncle Charles saved us all. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't grabbed that cricket bat."

"Thank goodness you'll never know," Isobel happily offered. "Now, all good boys must get to bed and you must listen to me. I'm a nurse."

Having received kisses on his cheek from Isobel and Cora, as well as a handshake from both Robert and Joseph, Charles reached out and held Violet's hand. "Would you stay a moment, milady?"

Alone with only Elsie and Violet, Charles' adopted a stern look. "I believe you ladies have some explaining to do."

"I think there has been quite enough excitement today without you flying…"

"Tell me what happened." For the first time in his life, Charles Carson interrupted Violet Crawley, his voice quiet, but serious.

Elsie stepped towards the bed, her hands clasped behind her back. "I'll tell you what we did. We sat at a table across from a man who has absolutely _no_ reason to be on this earth other than to make it worse than it already is and we told _him_ about a man who has _every_ reason to be on this earth because he does nothing but make it better."

"Your wife actually did all of the talking, Charles. I just sat back and watched in awe. She was absolutely magnificent."

While his heart was full, his brain couldn't let go of the fact that she had deceived him. "You knew I wouldn't want you to go and you kept it from me. We aren't supposed to keep things from each other."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "I once heard a very wise, very kind man refer to his own decision to keep something from his wife as _a little deception based in love_. Food for thought, Mr. Carson. Hmmm?"

Charles held Violet's gaze for a moment as he recalled their phone conversation from the other day.

"Well, I should let you two get some rest." She was almost to the door when she suddenly turned around, her focus on Elsie, "Tell him about the first steps and words and Christmas mornings and birthday candles. That was my favorite part." With a quick curl of her lips and the tap of her cane, she was soon out the door.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Elsie crossed around to right side of the bed.

"Are you going to tell me about her favorite part?"

Elsie smiled, carefully climbing in to bed with him, her head resting against his shoulder. "I rattled off some of the firsts and bests that you will get to see."

"Sweet pea's firsts and bests?"

Elsie nodded. "All the memories we get to create together as parents."

Charles kissed her cheek. "That's lovely, but the man is so heartless I doubt…"

Elsie turned her head to look at him, "I didn't say what I said for his sake. Or Violet's. I said it for me, for us. I said it for sweet pea and for all the other giant babies. I said it because it celebrates you and the fact that you are alive."

Charles bit his lip as she continued.

"I thought I needed to see him so I would have a mental image of the object of my hate, but once I was in the room with him I found I couldn't hate him, but only be thankful that he is such a failure. He failed to not only ruin your life, but end it. I told him that was all he had, all he had to look forward to. He will never have the infinite love of a wife, nor that of friends and smart, beautiful children. More failure. That is all _he_ has to look forward to." she cupped his cheek as she continued, "And it feels so good not to hate, Charles. Because I saw him and because I got to celebrate your life, I can live the rest of mine with true gratitude to Thomas and Isobel and the doctors who saved you, and Violet and Robert and JoMo who helped you cope during your recovery and I can be most grateful to you for being brave and courageous enough to endure all that hell so we could find one another. Because he failed, I get to live with love in my heart, not hate."

"You amaze…" Charles' voice broke as he turned away, his eyes streaming as he managed to swallow a sob. "My amazing Elsie."

Elsie kissed his cheek, her hand under his chin as she gently pulled his face back to look at hers as she whispered, "My everything."


	29. Serendipity

Having been released from the hospital as planned, Charles had been left in the charge of Joseph and Robert the next morning as Isobel and Elsie set off from the hotel for the estate agent's office in search of a new rental property.

"Miss Hughes?" The voice familiar, although she hadn't heard it since her last day at Mr. Tupton's office, Elsie turned to find a very bright and attractive older woman calling to her from the car that had pulled alongside them.

"Mrs. Tupton?"

"Lowdon," the woman quickly, but kindly supplied. "As of a week ago, as it happens, but yes. How are you, my dear?"

Elsie smiled warmly at the woman as she and Isobel made their way over. "Quite well, thank you, but you aren't the only one who has recently changed names. I am now Mrs. Carson."

"Oh, well! Congratulations! I am so very happy for you."

Not forgetting her manners, Elsie quickly introduced Isobel and gave a brief explanation as to where they were headed and why.

"Ah! I happen to have an appointment at the salon two doors down from there. Would you like to ride with me?"

Grateful to get off her swelling feet and out of the cold air, Elsie quickly accepted. The door had scarcely closed behind them when Geneva Lowdon took Elsie's hands in hers, a concerned look on her face. "Now that we aren't talking on the open street, how are you really?"

Elsie had to fight the odd sensation to laugh. Flashes of the myriad of things that had happened since that fateful day the woman had dropped five hundred pounds off flew across Elsie's mind. Not wanting to bore or, as the case may be, shock the woman, with a report of the latest happenings of her life, Elsie decided to focus on the happiest event and used it as the reason for their errand. "I really am quite well. As a matter of fact, I am expecting a baby in June and we need more room than we have in our current flat.

Isobel offered a grin of approval.

"Oh, my! Well how absolutely wonderful! What blessed news. Do you know what you are looking for?"

"Well…not really," Elsie confessed. "My husband has a little issue with mobility from a war wound…"

"You are married to the tall gentleman I met that day outside your flat? The one with the thick hair and kind eyes and that wonderfully rich voice?"

Elsie couldn't help but smile as Ms. Lowdon described what she considered to be only a few of her handsome husband's best qualities. "Yes. Charles."

"I met him only briefly, but he seemed a lovely man. So you don't want a flat with a lot of stairs?"

"No, we don't. And we will need two bedrooms, although I wouldn't mind three given the friends we like to have visit." Elsie smiled at Isobel. "I would love to have a room for Isobel to stay in when the baby comes."

Her heart filled by Elsie's confession, Isobel reached out and squeezed her hand before adding, "And they have so many books. Storage will be an issue, and a decent sized kitchen would be wonderful…"

Ms. Lowdon smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "Do you have a car or would it be possible for you to acquire one?"

Elsie gave her a quizzical look. "A car? I suppose we could get one. Why?"

"It isn't a flat, but I do know of a cottage that is for let and I happen to know the owner would be willing to rent it for a song if you wouldn't mind being just outside of town."

Elsie's heart beat a little quicker. "A cottage?"

"My Uncle Bill, my mother's youngest brother, runs the farm that I own just outside the village and he has moved out of the larger cottage and into the smaller one on the property that is closer to the barns and sheds. I am looking for someone to rent the larger cottage. It has four bedrooms and a large kitchen; it is two stories, but the stairs aren't steep and they are lined by the most marvelous sets of shelves which would easily house at least five hundred books. He and my aunt have taken beautiful care of the property, it is just too large for him to ramble about in since she passed away. Do you think you would be remotely interested? I don't mean to press, but it would give me such peace of mind to know that a nice, young couple would be on the property to watch out for him. He is a lovely fellow and only in his mid-sixties, but I hate to think of him all alone out there."

Elsie bit her lip to quell a wide grin as she looked over at a similarly disposed Isobel. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look."

"Wonderful!" Geneva clapped her hands. "I'll have Robinson stop at the salon and I will step in and reschedule with Mssr. Gerard and we can make a quick trip out there if that works for you?"

Elsie nodded, willing herself not to get her hopes too high.

* * *

The only word to describe the white stone cottage was _picturesque._ Elsie had to fight the urge to cry as the car rounded a bend that brought the home into view, Isobel quickly grabbing her hand and offering a squeeze as she heard the young woman inhale sharply.

Following Geneva up a gravel path, Elsie's attention flew from one detail to another; the freshly painted black trim to the delightful bright red front door to the flowerless, but trailing rose vines, as well as ivy that made any observer wish it were spring year round.

"As you saw, it only takes about ten minutes to get here from the middle of town, but once you are out here, you are away from all the hustle and bustle and traffic. I had a telephone installed about ten years ago when my aunt became ill so you wouldn't be completely shut off from civilization." Geneva opened the door to reveal a large sitting room complete with wide, open hearth and a dark beamed lined ceiling. "Come in! Come in! Uncle Bill will be out with his pigs or tending the sheep, although he might pop up if he heard the car. He already took the furniture he wanted so you would be welcome to anything left, or it could be moved out to one of the sheds."

Elsie instantly fell in love with the overstuffed floral print chair and pale yellow chintz couch that sat in front of the hearth, picturing the two pieces easily adjusted to accommodate Charles' leather chair while leaving room for a wooden playpen to sit a safe distance from the fireplace once the sweet pea had made its appearance.

"The aga is only a few years old," Geneva mentioned as they went through into the spacious kitchen, the middle of the room featuring a large butcher block table, half of which was inlaid with a marble top. "The sink is original to the house from 1822, but all of the plumbing and electric wiring was redone in 1935 when I acquired the property. There is running water, hot and cold, to both bathrooms, upstairs and down, and the master bedroom is downstairs which would be convenient for you husband, and there is a smaller bedroom off of it which would be ideal for a nursery, leaving the two bedrooms upstairs for guests," Geneva added, smiling at Isobel. "The cottage is called _Meadow View_ , by the way; the genesis of which I will show you if you will kindly follow."

One look out the French doors of the master bedroom in which they now stood provided ample explanation as to the cottage's name. Just past a white picket fence lay a gorgeous meadow in which two small goats frolicked.

"Peabody and Pickle are their names and they are as docile as can be. They were raised by Bill's sheep dog Beulah and I am quite certain they think they are canine, rather than chevon."

"Would they be friendly to a real dog? A small dog?" Elsie asked.

"Oh, I would think so! Do you have one?"

Elsie smiled as she nodded, "Barley. He is mostly cairn terrier, although I can't vouch for his pedigree."

Geneva smiled, "I am sure they would be fast friends."

A lump grew in Elsie's throat as she imagined Barley freely running about the yard, its beauty and expanse so unlike the tiny bit of makeshift garden to which he had been relegated in the past. Barely managing to keep her tears from cascading onto her cheeks, she softly said, "It's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, but I don't know that we could afford to pay what you deserve for it _and_ buy a car."

Geneva reached over and took her hand, "You worry about the car. This place is paid for and I got a mint from that jackass in the divorce so the rent on this place is the very least of my concerns. I only ask that you be kind to my uncle and offer him a little company and maybe a home cooked meal every once in a while."

"Of course. Absolutely." Elsie quickly promised before adding, "This is incredibly kind, but we would insist on paying you something."

"I'll take one fourth of whatever you were paying on your old flat and not a penny more."

"Ms. Lowdon…"

"Geneva."

"Geneva," Elsie answered with an overwhelmed smile, "…this is too generous an offer."

"Very well, then I have one more demand. I want the right to stop by and love on that baby at least once a week when it gets here."

Unable to keep her happy tears at bay, Elsie wiped the corners of her eye with a handkerchief, "Of course! Anytime!"

"When can you move in?"

The words were barely out of Geneva Lowdon's mouth when a friendly voice called from the kitchen door, "Cooee!"

"That will be Uncle Bill." She informed the visitors before calling out, "Come meet one of the new tenants of Meadow View!"

A small man with gray hair and a neatly trimmed beard soon appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, a lovely smile on his face as he offered, "Bill Mason at your service."

"Uncle Bill, this is Elsie Carson and her friend Isobel Crawley. Elsie and her husband will be moving in soon."

Elsie offered her hand, "If that is alright with you?"

"How could I say no to seeing such a pretty lass on a regular basis?"

Elsie returned the man's smile as Geneva informed him, "And a little one will be joining them in June."

The man's eyes danced with joy. "Oh, wonderful! This place needs a wee one running about it. We'll have a grand time."

HIs warm hand still holding hers, Elsie gave it a squeeze. "I look forward to it, Mr. Mason."

* * *

Having been dropped off in front of the Grand by Geneva Lowdon's car, Elsie turned to Isobel with a worried look on her face. "What if he is upset I accepted her offer without consulting him first? I mean, he hasn't even seen the house yet, Isobel."

"Don't worry. The only thing Charles cares about is your happiness, Elsie, and since I have known you there were only two other times I have seen you as happy as you were in that house today. One was at your wedding, the other the afternoon you found out about sweet pea."

* * *

Elsie's worry soon dissipated upon opening the door to the hotel room as she discovered her husband sitting upright in bed, Robert and Joseph perched on either side of the end of the bed cheering as her husband quite adeptly juggled Elsie's jar of hand cream, an apple, and his bottle of pain pills.

"Well! When the cat's away…" Isobel laughed as she stepped from behind Elsie to take in the unexpected sight.

"Did you know he could do that?" Elsie asked the other woman, neither taking their eyes from the demonstration.

"No idea."

"Ah!" Robert looked over at the ladies, a bright smile on his face, "You are just in time to see The Great Carson in action."

Glancing up at his happy wife, Charles was momentarily distracted and missed connecting with the apple with his right hand which sent all three objects plummeting to the bed. "Well, let's say The Adequate Carson, I think _Great_ is a bit of a stretch."

"Don't listen to him," Joseph said as he gathered the cream, apple and pill bottle. "He can do card and sleight of hand tricks, as well."

"You've been holding out on me, dear husband," Elsie chided as she sat on the bed, bending towards him to kiss his cheek.

Charles reached for her hand. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve, literally, my dear, ready to pull out in case you ever start to get bored of me."

"I suppose I shall never see them then," Elsie answered with an adoring smile.

Robert let out an exaggerated groan. "Ugh. You two are making my teeth curl with all your sweetness. Before I go into diabetic shock, please tell us how you made out at the estate agent's."

Elsie's stomach clenched as she glanced over at Isobel for encouragement.

"We never made it." Isobel offered as she crossed to the phone. "I thought I'd call down for some tea. Alright?"

"Fine, but what do you mean you never made it?" Charles' attention quickly turned from Isobel to his wife.

"We ran into Geneva Lowdon."

"Geneva…" Charles scrambled to remember why he knew the name, it finally dawning on him. "Ah! The ex=Mrs. Tupton!"

"Mmm. On the street. She was going to a salon near the estate agent and offered us a ride and one thing led to another and before we knew it," Elsie took a deep breath before launching into a diatribe. "…we drove five miles outside of town to see the loveliest cottage on some farmland she owns and she was so kind and it was so perfect and her little uncle farms there and he was so lovely and there were goats and they think they are dogs and Barley will have friends and there are two bedrooms for guests upstairs and there are the most marvelous book shelves lining the stairs and the master has this incredible view and there is a little room off it that will be a perfect nursery and there is a telephone and furniture and rose vines…and we start moving in day after tomorrow which means the other four of us will spend the rest of today and tomorrow at the Chester Street flat packing."

Charles simply stared at his wife; her rambling monologue taking a moment to process in a way that made sense.

"We are going to live in a farmhouse with goats?"

"The goats live outside, but yes."

"And you said it was how far from town? Five miles?"

"Yes."

Charles continued to stare at her. "And we will get to and from town how?"

"In a car. We have to get a car, but she only wants one-fourth the cost of the old flat a month in rent." Elsie felt her chest tighten as her husband's expression failed to change from its unbelieving state.

"This old farm house, did you ask about the plumbing? The wiring? Does it even have a hot water heater?"

Elsie pulled her hand from his. "The wiring and plumbing were both replaced in the last ten years and it has hot water in both bathrooms, upstairs and down."

Noting the mounting tension, Isobel quickly offered, "It is perfect, Charles, truly. We walked in and it was obvious. I wish you could have seen Elsie's face. It has the most wonderful light for her to do her sketching in and it is terribly quiet and the other tenant is the loveliest man. I know you will be instant friends." Isobel looked over to Robert for added support. "And as far as a car goes, Robert, I remember you mentioning that Purley said he never uses the car at The Sandcastle except to pick people up from the station."

"True!" Robert confirmed. "He has that little lorry for getting around the property and now that there is a taxi service, it doesn't make sense to just let the car just sit there and rust in between our visits. It would only make sense for you to have it here."

"That is kind, Robert, but we don't need you to gift us with a car." Charles glancing down to see that Elsie's gaze was at her lap, he gave the other three a wink before requesting, "Since you haven't called for that tea yet, Isobel, would you mind taking Robert and Joseph with you to have tea downstairs so Elsie and I can discuss this decision of hers in private?"

Elsie bit her bottom lip, her heart sinking at her husband's words as she concluded she and Isobel had definitely been overly optimistic about his reaction.

Their friends quickly and quietly exiting, Charles cleared his throat as the door latch caught. "So you like this place?"

Elsie nervously twisted her wedding ring around her finger, keeping her gaze down as she answered, "No. I love it."

""Could you see us in this house? You, me, sweet pea and Barley?"

Elsie nodded, her bottom lip protruding as she whispered, "I could see us in every room. I could see us unwrapping our Christmas gifts around a tree in front of the sitting room window and I could see you curled up in your leather chair reading our baby a story in front of the fire. It's where I want to raise our children, Charles. And it isn't just a _house_ , it's a _home_."

Charles slipped his hand over hers. "I suppose we should look into getting a four door car, not two, given all these children we will be raising outside of town."

Elsie smiled up at him through her tears. "Why were you giving me a hard time about it before?"

"I'm sorry, darling. You're too lovely to people sometimes. I wanted to make sure you hadn't just agreed to live there as a favor to this woman."

"Oh no! She is definitely the one doing _us_ the favor. We should easily be paying two or three times what you were paying Carolyn. This house and Purley's car, I can't believe our luck. It's serendipity!"

"Whatever it is, I am glad you are happy." Charles leaned over and kissed her head. "But as I said, we aren't taking Purley's car. My wife and baby will only travel in a new, safe car."

"Very well. If I get the house I want, you get the car you want."

Charles smiled playfully, his eyebrows wagging, "I am afraid I want more than just a car, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie looked up him inquisitively. "What else would you like, Mr. Carson?"

"I would like for you to lock the door, please."

Giving him a funny look, Elsie shrugged before hopping off the bed to do as he asked. "Now what?"

"A kiss." Charles held out his hand, beckoning her to come over to his side of the bed.

"Only a kiss?" Elsie sauntered over to him, leaning down and giving him a long, lingering kiss.

A low hum of pleasure issuing from his throat, Charles slid his hand up her rib cage, gently brushing his hand over her breast. "To start with."

"I see and then what?" Elsie asked with a happy sigh.

"I need you to now lose all of your clothes."

Elsie shook her head as she giggled, her hand on top of his to halt his efforts, "You are on bed rest, Charles."

"I have no plan to leave this bed, nor a prone position, Elsie."

"I am quite certain what you are implying we do is not at all what Dr. Clarkson had in mind when he gave you your orders."

"I can't help it if the good doctor has no imagination. Now turn around please. I can't reach your zipper if you are facing me."

"What if I hurt you?" Elsie turned around, pushing her hair up so Charles could find the tab.

"No worries. I have given this great thought." Charles carefully moved over to Elsie's side of the bed. "As long as I stay on my right side and you keep your right leg wrapped up around my waist, we should be fine."

"You seriously want to do this?" Elsie turned back around in her slip. "You don't want to wait a few days?"

"You still have clothes on." Charles evaded her question. "I haven't seen you naked in three days and if I go much longer, I am afraid I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Our friends will be back soon."

"Why do you think I had you lock the door? Now, I repeat, you still have clothes on."

Elsie sighed with a smile as she quickly unsnapped her garters and rolled her stockings down before removing the rest of her undergarments. "There. Happy?"

"God yes, but please help me out of these pajamas."

Laughing, Elsie climbed onto the bed, resting on her knees as she quickly unbuttoned Charles' top before moving down to carefully work off his trousers. "You don't have on shorts, Mr. Carson!" She feigned being scandalized as she ran her fingernails down the insides of his thighs, eliciting a moan from her husband.

Gently pulling Elsie down beside him, Charles slid his hand around her leg, pulling it up and around his waist as he guided himself so that they met. "And just think. The next time we do this will be in our little cottage."

Wrapping her arm around Charles' neck, Elsie lifted herself up in an effort to keep him from exerting too much energy. "A whole new set of rooms to christen." Her words were interspersed with little moans as the two found a pleasurable rhythm.

"And more giant babies to make each year."

Their coupling becoming more and more vocal as each neared climax, they were startled by a sudden bang on the hotel room door which was followed by a chorus of giggling and Isobel calling out, "Just don't rip your stitches!"

Another round of giggles filling their ears, the entire first floor of the hotel then heard Robert Crawley bellow, "God bless you, Charles Carson! You are an inspiration to all men!"


	30. Pocketful of Miracle

**One last chapter in the flat on Chester Street, although there are still more to go before I let these beauties rest for a while. This one is to celebrate my sweet themonkeyspajamas birthday! Love you, sweet friend!**

 **Nothing crazy in this one…just wanted a fond farewell to the place where they fell in love.**

* * *

"Bloody stubborn man!"

The other assembled members of the packing party which consisted of Robert and Elsie both stopped what they were doing to look at Isobel, her attention focused on the street outside the front sitting room window.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she turned to Elsie, "Not only does he refuse to adhere to proper bed rest, but having been directed to stay at the hotel, your husband is now standing with a crutch at the bottom of the steps!"

Elsie stacked a copy of _The Swiss Family Robinson_ on top of the heavy first editions of _Moby Dick_ and _War and Peace_ already in her arms before lowering herself four steps down the book shelf ladder and storming towards the open front door through which the movers had just passed with Charles' large leather chair. Watching her husband who was currently holding a conversation with the lorry's driver and therefore unaware of her presence, she waited until the chair was on the street level before calling out, "Excuse me, but would you please set the chair down and help the ridiculously stubborn man with the crutch into it."

Charles cocked his head in her direction, his lips pursed to hide a burgeoning smile from his clearly annoyed wife. "Hello, darling. How goes the packing?"

Elsie stomped down to the middle of the steps. "What on God's green earth are you doing here, Charles Carson?"

Charles painfully limped towards the chair, handing his crutch to one of the movers before lowering himself into it as a means of momentarily pacifying his wife. "I am afraid I had no choice but to see if what had been reported to me was true and it quite plainly is."

Elsie shook her head in annoyed confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You, you stubborn woman! Not only did you promise _not_ to lift anything heavy, you promised _not_ to climb any ladders and, lo and behold, you now stand before me with thirty pounds of books in your arms which I know for a fact were all on the sixth shelf up on the left side which means you had to climb the ladder to get to them!"

Elsie groaned, "Oh please. They are just books and they weigh ten, twelve pounds tops. And maybe they were handed to me! Did you ever consider that possibility?"

Charles expression turned smug as he looked past Elsie to the top of the stairs. Turning to look over her shoulder, she found Robert standing behind her nodding and pantomiming two legs with his fingers which he acted out climbing up an invisible ladder.

Elsie let gasped, "You dirty traitor, Robert Crawley! Whose side are you on?"

"Don't get huffy with Robert," Charles called from his chair. "He had the decency to send Joseph to tell on you."

Elsie repeated her gasp as she turned towards an approaching Joseph Molesley who had just parked the Carson's new automobile down the street, having let Charles out near the door. "JoMo! You tattle-tell!"

"Oh, leave him alone." Charles fought the urge to laugh as he watched the man duck behind a tree. "They were both too scared of you to tell you to your face, but they were worried that you were doing too much. It's your fault I had to be brought here to put my foot down."

Elsie glared down at him. "Put your foot down...you are ridiculous, all three of you. Nothing but a bunch of worried old women! Isobel isn't scared of me and she's a nurse…"

"Who was about to tell you to get your silly self off the ladder before I caught sight of Charles out the window." Isobel interrupted from behind.

"Isobel!" Elsie looked back, her face full of surprise. "Whose side are _you_ on?"

"I am on the side that keeps Charles resting in bed and you participating in a supervising only capacity as far as this move is concerned."

Elsie let out an exasperated huff as she turned back to look at her husband, squinting at his smile of victory. "Fine. I won't climb the ladder anymore, but I can certainly pack…"

"Nothing. You will pack nothing, lift nothing, do nothing but answer questions and point."

Elsie stuck out her tongue.

"Very mature, Mrs. Carson." Charles grinned up at her.

"You go back to the hotel, you bossy bully!"

"No. Mr. Crawley and Mr. Molesley don't know it yet, but they are going to help me up the stairs and if our bed hasn't been disassembled, I thought you and I could spend one last night in the flat while our three friends accompany the movers to the cottage where they can stay in the beds in the guest rooms tonight before returning for the second half of the move tomorrow. Any objections?"

"Sounds good to us, chap," Robert called after receiving nods of approval from Isobel and Joseph.

Elsie turned, meeting a grinning Isobel half way to hand up the books before traveling down the steps to Charles. "Are you sure you want to stay here? Will it bother you?"

Charles pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing it. "One last night here with you will be quite manageable, sweetheart."

Elsie sat on the arm of the chair, "I'm sorry I made Robert and JoMo worry. It wasn't my intent."

"I know," he nodded, patting her knee. "And I know you feel strong and healthy and it is hard to simply standby and watch as people do things for you, but you are going to have to start taking it easier."

"Says the man who is stitched up like a rag doll but insisted on making love twice yesterday."

"A diversion from the pain, my dear, and I don't know if you are aware but I happen to have a very fetching wife."

"Fetching, eh? She doesn't feel very fetching." Elsie tugged at her dusty overalls, shaking her head with a smile.

"You'd be fetching in a potato sack, honey," Charles offered as he squeezed her knee.

"You're quite strange, you know?" Elsie leaned over, planting a soft, slow kiss on his mouth. "Now, let's get you inside, Mr. Carson. It is too cold for old men to be sitting in chairs on the pavement."

"Old man!?" Charles pinched her bottom as she stood.

"Ow!"

"I'll give you old man, missy…"

Robert shook his head as he approached the playful couple, "If you two animals can keep your hands off of one another for two minutes, JoMo and I will help the old man up the stairs."

"What is all this old business? Isobel is older than I am."

Robert cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want to bring that up?"

Charles grimaced. "Good point. You two may be scared of Elsie, but I am terrified of Isobel."

Charles and Joseph each took one of Charles' arms before helping him to his feet as Elsie began to climb the steps.

"Oh, come off it!" Robert teased, "You know you are just as scared of Elsie as we are!"

"Shh!" Charles shot him a stern look before whispering, "Of course I am, but I don't want her to know it."

Not turning around, Elsie Carson broke into a large smile.

* * *

The movers and their friends had departed from the flat at five that evening with everything but six crates of books, the refrigerator and the large bed in which now rested a contented Charles who was taking a last, cherished bite of Beryl's apple tart when his wife returned from showering at the little cook's flat next door, as well as retrieving an excited little dog who rushed into the bedroom ahead of her.

"Did you eat that whole tart, Charles?" Elsie picked up the empty plate next to him after depositing an excited Barley in his lap.

"Hello! Oh, hello, chum! I know! I know! I missed you, too!" Charles turned the dog onto his side and scratched his belly as he looked up at Elsie with a sheepish grin, "You said you didn't want any."

"I am full of sandwich, but that was a big tart!"

"I am a big man!" he countered.

Elsie lifted her eyebrows twice in response.

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Hughes?"

"Miss Hughes, eh? I might be, Mr. Carson, if you play your cards right." Elsie held the towel turban wrapped around her hair steady as she slipped out of her coat to reveal Charles' red ticking pajama top, the bottoms of which he now wore.

"Nice pajamas," he called out, smiling at the memory of her saying the same thing to him two months before.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers. You might have brought our things from the hotel when you made your getaway earlier." She smiled over her shoulder as she pulled Beryl's hair brush from the pocket of her now hanging over coat.

"I truly thought you and Isobel would make me go back. I am quite thrilled you didn't because I now have the pleasure of seeing you in nothing but my pajama top. Funny how this pair didn't make it into the box with my other clothes…" Charles grinned at her.

"Hmmm…it is almost as if I didn't want them to make the move."

Charles laughed, "I know, I know, I look like a giant candy cane in them."

"I think it's just the top, though. You look quite sexy in just the bottoms."

Charles cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Perhaps I'll go sans top from now on. Why didn't you brush your hair over there?"

Elsie climbed into bed as she answered, "I couldn't stand to be away from you one more minute."

"Really?"

Elsie laughed, "No. She was pickling things and the smell of vinegar was killing me. I am very sensitive to smells right now. Dr. Clarkson said it was just another joyful aspect of pregnancy."

"I've never felt more loved," Charles muttered as he slipped his hand under the back of the pajama top, gently scratching her back.

"Oh, that's nice, thank you." Elsie cooed as she swept the brush through her damp hair.

"I'm sorry you got stuck doing all of this."

"Doing what?"

"The move, buying the car, all the leg work…"

Elsie pursed her lips as she looked over her shoulder at him, "You know perfectly well that Robert and Isobel have done just as much as I have, if not more, and I am absolutely in love the cottage. I would have been happy staying here, of course, but things have fallen into place so perfectly."

"Too perfectly if you ask me." Charles leaned back against the pillow, patting his stomach onto which Barley soon reclined.

"You're scared the floor is about to fall out from under us?" Elsie asked as she laid the brush at the end of the bed.

"We aren't exactly known for our good luck, honey."

Elsie snuggled up under his right arm, her head turned towards him, "I know. I can't deny I have thought the same thing, but I think we just have to hope for the best and not look for the cracks. Do you know what I mean?"

Charles nodded. "I do."

"It's a new adventure is this, and I wouldn't want to embark on it with anyone but you."

"I love you," Charles leaned down and kissed her. "…and I am excited about the future, but will you indulge me by dwelling a little on the recent past, Mrs. Carson?"

Pulling a pillow from the other side of the bed, Elsie picked up a drowsy Barley and deposited on the cushion before returning to Charles' side and running her hand over his bare chest. "Of course. Where is our first stop?"

"A Thursday morning in October. I was looking out the front window of the sitting room waiting for the movers when a flash of dark green caught my eye."

"Oh yes?"

Charles nodded, "Yes. It was a coat and it was worn by a miracle."

Elsie inhaled deeply, his words causing a warming sensation to bloom in her chest. Grinning up at him she said, "Miracles don't wear coats."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. My miracle did. A miracle with auburn curls and big blue eyes, a heart the size of the sea and a laugh that puts to shame any notes Debussy ever committed to page."

"Don't stop." Elsie whispered as she kissed his chest.

Her husband smiled down at her as he continued, "Later that day I found her sitting on the steps next door and she dazzled me with her smile, but I was certain she was only being kind to and feeling pity for the train wreck of a man who limped towards her."

"Train wreck?" Elsie looked up at him bewildered. "A train wreck was the last thing I saw that day, Charles. I saw a gentle giant who possessed the kindest eyes I had ever seen and I watched him move with such strength and dignity that I found no need to feel pity him, but only admire…"

"Elsie…" Charles pulled her closer to him.

"As a matter of fact, when I showed up in such a frazzled state that next morning, I was momentarily stunned when you opened the door. You had sleepy eyes and this curl on your forehead." She lifted her fingers to his hairline and gently wrapped the aforementioned lock around her finger. "I had never wanted any man as much as I wanted you at that moment."

"You felt it then?" Charles was shocked by her admission.

"Lust? Yes."

"And love?"

"The morning of the day Tupton attacked me. I was standing in my little hell hole of a bathroom, dreading going into work and I asked Barley if he was excited to be spending the day with you and then I blurted out that I wished I was spending the day with you. My stomach flipped over about fifteen times as I thought about what I had just said. Then I walked around the side of the building and you smiled so sweetly at me and Barley was so happy to see you and I was so happy to see you and you gave me that flask of tea and I just wanted to curl up in your pocket and never leave."

Charles swallowed hard, "I was certain you were too beautiful to even consider me and that men chased you…"

"The ones who chased were also the ones who ran for the hills when they found out about Becky."

"I heard you say that to Barley about me. That you expected _I_ would run for the hills."

"An assumption based on experience, but…you didn't. And not only did you stay, but you offered me help and refuge and kindnesses I hadn't known since Matty died."

"I just loved you, Elsie. I do. I always will."

Elsie's voice was thick with emotion as she confided, "No one had ever said the words to me until you did. Not even Matty. I knew he loved me,of course. I knew he loved both of us, but it wasn't something we said out loud."

Charles bit his lip, his heart breaking at her confession as he admonished himself aloud, "I should have said it first. I should have told you…."

"Stop." She shook her head. "I was a mess. I don't know how I would have responded if you had and I don't blame you for being scared to tell me. And anyway, my telling you was part of my healing, I think." Elsie pulled his hand to her chest. "I don't even remember making the decision to say it. It just seemed a natural thing to admit at the time and it was as if a wound healed the moment you took me in your arms and said it back."

"I'll say it until I've no more breath for words."

Elsie pushed herself up so that her head was parallel to his, "So I've seventy more years of _I love you_ 's to look forward to?"

"God, I hope so."

She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "You know what I will miss most about this flat?"

Charles shook his head.

"The fireplace where we said our vows."

Charles nodded, "I'm sorry."

Elsie placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Not a single thing."

"Let's do it again."

"What?"

"When everyone goes home in a few days, we'll decorate the mantle of the cottage with candles and we'll make new vows."

"Really?" Elsie's tears began to flow in earnest as she caressed his cheek.

"Really." Charles promised as he moved his hand to unbutton the front of her top. "Now, in this room where not only did we say our first _I love you_ 's and did you give yourself to me for the first time, but where we also conceived our sweetest pea, I would like, for one _last_ time, to make love to you, my darling…" Charles kissed her forehead. "…my best friend…" He kissed each of her cheeks before whispering, "…my miracle."

* * *

 **So this makes thirty chapters in a little over a month and I am at close to 100K words. Having no life, no love and no children has made this possible, and as I take my tongue from my cheek, I confess, you guys and your tremendous kindness and interest are really why I have been able to enjoy creating and spending time with this version of our beloved Chelsie. A huge kiss and hug from me to you- XO Jenny**


	31. Home

**This one is for the lovers... (in my cheesiest radio voice...) Hope everyone is having a great week :)**

* * *

The movers were gone by one in the afternoon, having filled each room of the farm house with appropriate crates and pieces of furniture.

Small and wiry, Mr. Mason was a welcome addition to the crew, as were Beryl and Anna who immediately set to righting the kitchen and organizing all of the drawers and cabinets. The rest of the party divided; Isobel with Elsie, while Robert and Joseph followed Charles' lead as how to best shelve the ten crates of books that were stacked near the stairway.

Elsie and Isobel were filling bureau drawers and a large armoire in the master bedroom when Beryl stuck her head around the door frame. "A dishy doctor bearing a pot of chrysanthemums, as well as a bouquet of fresh cut flowers just showed up asking if he can help. What shall I say?"

"Yes, of course!" Elsie grabbed Isobel's hand. "Five pounds says the bouquet is for you!"

"Oh stop!" Isobel blushed as Elsie pulled her towards the door. "You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously right. Come on! Doctor Dishy is waiting!"

Dr. Clarkson was helping Anna lift a heavy platter onto the plate rail as the women made their way into the kitchen.

"Dr. Clarkson! How kind of you to stop by!" Elsie smiled brightly at the man whose eyes had immediately fallen on Isobel when he turned.

"Of course! I ran into Mrs. Tup-er, Lowdon and she told me the good news. This is a wonderful house and I know you will be very happy here. Oh, and I've brought you a pot of chrysanthemums as a house warming." The doctor nodded towards the pot of yellow blooms.

"Oh, thank you! How lovely!"

"And these," the handsome man reached behind him and held out the bouquet Beryl had mentioned, "…are for you, Mrs. Crawley. A thank you for taking care of my patients over the last few days."

"Oh, my. Well, thank you. I'd like to tell you they were both well behaved and adhered to your every directive, but you know Elsie is stubborn and double that for Charles and I think you'll have a clear picture of what I have had to deal with over the last few days."

Elsie smiled. "I'd like to argue, but she's dead right. We're terrible and she's a saint. I am just so happy we have these additional bedrooms now because I plan on stealing Isobel away from London for a bit just before and after the baby comes to keep us in line," Elsie informed Dr. Clarkson, squeezing Isobel's hand.

"Wonderful!"

Elsie had to fight a giggle in response to the doctor's obvious elation as she said, "I believe Isobel was about to stock the linen closet with sheets and blankets."

"I was?" Isobel flinched as Elsie squeezed her hand. "I was," she answered her own question.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind giving her a hand and I'll find a vase for her gorgeous flowers?"

"Of course."

Waiting until the doctor and nurse had left the room, Beryl shook her head at Elsie, "Subtle. Very subtle."

"Oh, shush. You're next." Elsie teased the little cook, winking at Anna as she made her way to the sink with the bouquet.

* * *

Charles was hanging the last of a series of his family's photographs on the wall just outside their bedroom when a pair of fair hands began sliding up and down his chest. "Hello, Mrs. Carson."

"How did you know it was me and not Beryl or Isobel?"

Neither Charles voice nor his facial expression betrayed his dry sense of humor as he tossed off, "Isobel prefers to run her hands through my hair while Beryl is all about my pert bottom."

"You are a cheeky old thing, Charles Carson."

"That's what Beryl says…"

Elsie laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle as she rested her the side of her face against his back. "So what do you think?"

"Eh. It's alright."

"Just alright?" She squeezed him tightly. "Did you look at that view? We will get to watch the sun rise over that meadow every morning. And the air! Did you stop and smell the air? No traces of harbor ships or exhaust fumes, just good, clean air."

"Eh. It's alright."

Elsie ducked under his arm, moving to look him in the face. "You really don't like it?"

Charles drew his face up to suggest disdain before breaking into a smile. "It's perfect. I want to pinch myself when I remember that we get to live here from now on, and you were absolutely right. It is not a house, it is a _home_. Although, I think anywhere with you would be."

Elsie moved her arms up around his neck as she whispered, "You know when you say things like that, I sort of want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you."

"Really?" Charles moved his hands up her sides. "Hmmm…I will have to remember that when we don't have a house full of people."

"You do that," Elsie added with a wink. 'Now, Daisy and Andy should be here any minute with Barley. Do you think we should introduce him to the goats today?"

"I'm a little nervous. What if they are mean to him?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I am sure it will be fine. Geneva said they are used to dogs and, anyway, he is pretty quick. I am certain he could outrun them."

"I will stay with him in the meadow, just in case. Should I use the lead?"

Elsie shook her head, "I think he will make a bee line for you if he gets scared."

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of happy voices welcoming the young couple and the terrier into the house.

"Do I hear a chum?" Charles voice thundered down the hall and was immediately followed by the sound of tiny paws scrambling over the wide plank wooden floors in his general direction.

Elsie shook her head, her hands on her hips as she watched the dog run right past her and straight into the waiting arms of her husband. Looking up to find seven smiling faces watching them from the other end of the hall, she sighed. "Alone with each of them, I am adored. The two of them together, I'm chopped liver."

* * *

Huddling together near the fence, the group watched in great anticipation as Mr. Mason opened the gate wide enough for Charles and an excited Barley to pass through into the meadow. At first, the goats were nowhere to be seen, but then Mr. Mason whistled a two-tone call and two small figures suddenly appeared at the edge of a crop of shrubbery.

"Peabody! Pickle! Come on!" The little man made the whistle again which brought the creatures galloping.

"Do you think they'll try to trample him?" Charles' voice was full of worry as he instinctually lifted a wiggling Barley up on to his shoulder like a baby passing a bubble.

"Nah. They might nudge him a little with their heads, but they won't be aggressive," the farmer promised.

Charles looked over his shoulder at Elsie as the goats came within a few feet. "Honey, are you sure?"

"It's okay, Daddy. Let your baby down to play."

Charles wrinkled his nose at her before gently setting Barley on the ground next to him. "Alright, ch-" Before he could finish the word, the little dog took off like a rocket towards the animals who side stepped away, bleating as the little flying ball of fur charged towards them. "Barley!" Charles' loud voice brought the animal to a skidding halt. "Sit." The little dog lowered onto his haunches, his tail beating a mile a minute as a whine escaped his throat, his head rotating back and forth between Charles and the curious fellows in front of him. "Lay down." Following Charles' command, Barley lay still long enough for the goats to muster the courage to investigate their potential friend.

Charles moved towards the trio, his hand held out with fingers curled towards himself. "Hello. Hello, Pickle. Hello, Peabody."

The goats stopped nudging the little dog long enough to brush their foreheads against Charles' hand.

"Here!" Elsie called out, tossing a small apple over the fence to her husband. "Put it in your pocket and I'll toss another!"

Charles soon had two apples in his possession and bent over, holding out one to each of the goats. "Now be sweet to my chum and I'll bring you an apple a day? Hmmm? Do we have a deal?" He rubbed Barley's back before gently picking him up under his belly and lifting until his little paws brushed the ground. "Okay, chum. Get to know your friends."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching the goats and dog play sweetly; chasing one another and seemingly giving each other kisses as they rubbed noses and tussled in the grass.

Finally comfortable enough to move back to the fence, Charles made his way to his grinning wife. "You were right. He's fine. I know, I know. I am a nervous Nellie who worries…"

He was unable to finish his statement as Elsie climbed up onto the fence so that she and Charles stood face to face as she pulled him to her by his shirt collar, kissing him deeply.

"What was that for?"

"For showing everyone what a good daddy you are going to be."

Charles smiled and kissed her back before sweetly saying, "Thank you, darling, but know that if I catch you climbing this fence again I am going to spank your bottom."

"Ooh, Mr. Carson. The way you talk." Elsie grinned and gave him another kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now, if you are done trying to seduce me in broad day light in front of all our friends, please help me over the fence so I can formally meet Pickle and Peabody."

* * *

Isobel and Dr. Clarkson shared the porch swing while Beryl and Mr. Mason each reclined in a metal lawn chair as they watched Elsie and Charles laugh and tussle with Barley and the two goats.

Mr. Mason shook his head, "Will be nice to have such happy neighbors. I don't think I have ever seen a couple so much in love."

Beryl nodded, "You'd think they'd been together for years as well as they seem to know each other."

The farmer turned his head to look at her, "You mean they haven't? I figured they had been together since at least before the war."

Isobel let out a little chuckle. "They met in early October and were married barely a month later."

"Get away!"

"It's true," the doctor confirmed before turning to Isobel, "You know, I try not to judge, but I was caught off guard by how quickly she became pregnant. Well, I was at first anyway, but having gotten to know them better, it doesn't surprise me at all. They just…"

"Fit." Beryl finished his sentence. "And I don't think there are two people on this earth more deserving of the happiness they have found in one another."

"Yes." Isobel and Dr. Clarkson turned to one another with a smile having answered in unison.

"And you two? How long have you known one another?" The little man's question was earnest, but caught both the doctor and Mrs. Crawley off guard.

"Oh, well, only since Charles and Elsie got married." Isobel quickly answered.

"But you're…"

"Both in the medical field." Beryl knew where the man was going and wanted to spare the lovely couple in the swing any more embarrassment.

Mr. Mason gave her a puzzled look, but had the good sense to drop his line of questioning. "Well, I am certainly pleased to get to know all of you. All these happy people in love," he nodded in the direction of Andy and Daisy and then Charles and Elsie before finishing, "makes an old man remember he once was young."

"You're not so old…" The words were out of Beryl's mouth before she knew it, her cheeks burning red as she felt all eyes on her.

Turning her head, Isobel was quite sure she saw the little farmer's chest puff with pride.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun setting and the locals having gone home, Elsie was carrying an extra quilt into the master bedroom when she found Robert sprawled on the bed, a frown on his face as he stared at the ceiling. "Why so glum, chum?"

"Sorry. I shouldn't be in here."

Elsie wrinkled her nose at him. "Why not? It's a nice mattress. Move over and make room for an old, tired pregnant lady."

"You are only two of those things and you know it." Robert chided as he scooted over to the far side of the bed.

"So what are we looking at?" Having fully reclined next to him, Elsie gazed up at where his attention had been focused.

"The future. The uncertain, uninspiring, and dreaded future."

Elsie turned on her side to look at him. "Not exactly the words one expects to hear from a man who is to be married in less than two weeks."

Robert rolled to his side, mirroring her position. "Indeed."

"It can't be your bride. She's lovely and kind and gorgeous."

"She is, but I am not her Charles and she is not my Elsie."

Elsie adopted a sad smile.

"I was quite content with the idea of marrying her before I spent time with the two of you. Now I am questioning everything." Robert closed his eyes and released a slow sigh.

Elsie put her hand on his. "You've done it all properly, haven't you? The courting, the engagement, the social events?"

"And then some," he answered with a nod.

"Do you get much time alone with Cora?" Elsie had grown closer and more familiar with all of Charles' friends, but she wasn't sure how far she could press her familiarity with someone of Robert's pedigree.

"We've not made love if that is what you are asking."

Elsie smiled, "It is and it isn't. Have you spent much time with her without your mother or Isobel or even JoMo around?"

"It's funny, but now that you mention it, no. We have had dinner dates and gone dancing, but there are always people about and expectations to meet. In all the hours we have spent together, I don't think we've ever just _talked_."

"You can't compare your relationship to ours, Robert. Extremely unusual circumstances brought us together. How many couples can say they shared a bed for four nights before going on their first date and I was about five minutes pregnant, to boot. I wouldn't tell just anyone that," she added with a wink. "I have known him for less than ten weeks and I don't think there is another person in the world I know as well."

"I don't know Cora at all."

Elsie studied his face before asking, "How does she take her tea?"

"I don't know."

"Who is her favorite author?"

"No idea."

"Her least favorite food?"

"Not a clue."

"Someone asked me those exact questions the night before Charles and I were married."

"Who?"

"Your mother."

Charles let out a mirthless chuckle. "I should have known. And did you know all the answers?"

"I did," Elsie conceded.

Robert sighed, "I don't know anything about her really."

"Why don't you find out? Take her somewhere private and quiet and don't just ask about those three things, but ask about her childhood; the games she played and the songs she sang. Ask her what she named her baby doll and about the first boy who broke her heart. Ask about her favorite place to visit and what her grandparents were like. You'll find out so much about not only her history, but the real her by just showing a little interest. She cares for you, Robert. She loves you. It was clear the day we traveled back from London to the hospital. And my God, she is willing to deal with your mother, if that isn't love, I don't know what is!"

Robert laughed. "You know the moment I really knew Charles was in love with you?"

Elsie shook her head.

"He and I took Barley for a walk that morning JoMo and I so rudely showed up at the flat. I told him you were beautiful and he, of course, quickly agreed, but he informed me that not only were you beautiful, but that that you were clever and kind and the funniest person he had ever met. Before you…"

"Alice." Elsie made it clear she was aware of Charles' former fiancé.

"Yes. Alice. I can't remember him ever calling her beautiful, although she is very attractive, and he certainly never said she was clever or funny, which I know he values far more than beauty, because, well, she is neither, but the real reason he never described her as any of these things is because he wasn't proud of her. He is proud as a peacock about you Elsie. He might as well wear a sign that says, "Luckiest guy in the world" because it is obvious that is how he feels when he is with you."

"Robert…" Elsie bit her lip, valiantly trying to keep her emotions in check as she took in his lovely sentiments.

"I've made a mess of things financially and now I am entering into a marriage with a woman I hardly know. Dear Lord," he lowered his head as he muttered, "I don't even know how she takes her tea."

"Which is why you need to find out. Go home tomorrow. I know, I know. You and JoMo were going to stay for the weekend, but we have selfishly taken enough of your time and generosity. Go home to your girl and allow yourself to fall in love. She's quite wonderful and I think you know that. Just let your heart in on the secret."

My best friend in bed with my wife!" Charles stood in the doorway of the bedroom, his hands on either side of his face as he played at being shocked.

"It's my swollen ankles and the circles under my eyes that he can't resist." Elsie raised her hand towards Charles. "Come tell Robert he needs to go home and be a groom."

"Go home and be a groom." Charles playfully boomed as he laced his fingers through Elsie's, sitting on the bed next to her. "Truly, my friend. You have been so kind and wonderful, but you need to be with Cora. This is a very special time and she needs you, if only just to act as a shield from your mother."

Robert smiled at the couple. "Very well, but you're both coming down Thursday?"

"Absolutely." Charles nodded. "We'll have your stag do that night, recover the next day and then dum-dum-dee-dum on Saturday."

"I am glad you will _both_ be there. She's more than alright, this one." Robert winked at Elsie before turning to Charles. "Why she chose an old stick in the mud like you, I'll never know."

"She thinks I'm adorable and I always remember to put the toilet seat down."

Elsie rubbed his belly as she teased, "Don't sell yourself short, darling. You can also reach things on high shelves."

* * *

Their house guests leaving the next morning, Charles and Elsie were feeling the effects of their busy week and decided to spend the rest of the day and night either reclining in bed or curled up on the yellow chintz sofa in front of the fire as a particularly cold front moved into Halifax.

Warnings of snow having been issued for the evening, Elsie decided to spend the next morning and afternoon running errands and visiting Beryl and friends in town while Charles insisted on staying home with Barley.

It was nearing dark as she made her way from the car towards the house, her arms laden with bags and boxes as she approached the house. She was barely inside the door when she heard Charles call out, "Don't move! Stay right where you are!"

Elsie closed the door with her foot before lowering her parcels to the ground around her feet. "Charles? Where are you?"

Dressed in his three piece suit from the wedding, he appeared from around the corner, smiling brightly.

"Why are dressed up?"

"You don't remember?" Charles cocked his head at her.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Just the sitting room, but you have to change first."

A curious smile on her face, Elsie took a few steps forward only to be met with Charles' raised palms. "I've laid out your clothes in the kitchen. Please change and just give me a shout when you are ready."

Elsie's mystified countenance didn't budge until she caught sight of the dark blue chiffon dress and black high heels she had donned the month before. "Oh, honey!" Her voice was twinged with both excitement and tenderness as she remembered their agreement to exchange vows in front of the hearth of their new home.

"I'll zip you up if you need me to," Charles called from the direction of the sitting room.

Elsie let out a laugh. "I don't even know if I will be able to zip it up. I had no pooch then."

Charles countered, "Your pooch is my favorite part, Mrs. Carson."

"I am going to remind you of that when my belly is so big you can't fit your arms around me."

He chuckled from down the corridor. "I can't wait."

Elsie took a deep breath as she managed to force the zipper up. "I did it. It may burst, but I did it!"

"Good! Now come to the doorway, but stop and close your eyes before coming any further."

Following her husband's directions, Elsie arrived at the doorway, closing her eyes as she called out, "Alright. They're closed."

"Here you are, beautiful." Charles placed a ribbon wrapped item in her hand which she immediately recognized as being chrysanthemums. "I am going to lead you down the corridor, but keep your eyes closed."

Elsie's face held a wide grin, "Okay."

Turning into the sitting room, she sensed an increase in warmth as the smell of hot wax mingled with the potent fragrance of the flowers in her hands.

"Just a little further…" Charles carefully guided her into the room.

Stopping, Elsie knew they were now in front of the hearth; the smell of burnt wood mixing with the wax and flowers.

"Alright, my bride, open your eyes."

Elsie gasped as she took in the room, shadows dancing along the ceiling and walls as the flames of dozens of candles flickered from nearly every surface.

"Oh, Charles…"

"I hope you don't mind that I cut up Dr. Clarkson's gift."

Elsie looked down at the cheerful bouquet in her hands. "It's perfect."

Charles glanced around the room before letting out a disgruntled sigh. "Wait here, honey. I'll be right back."

Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, Elsie laughed as spied Charles returning with a black fur ball under his arms, the dog's neck decorated with the same colored ribbon as that which held together Elsie's bouquet.

"Sit." Charles placed the dog on the hearth between them before taking Elsie's hand. "Are you ready?"

Running her hand down Charles' tie and then letting it rest on the gold pocket watch which hung from his waistcoat for a moment, she then offered her hand and gave him a nod.

"Elsie May Hughes Carson, my love, my friend, my heart, my life, in the presence of our chum and in our beautiful new home, I make the following vows: Along with loving, honoring and cherishing you, I promise to listen to you with not only my ears, but also my heart, whenever you feel afraid or sad. I promise to remember that neither of us is perfect, but will strive to remind myself of the ways in which we are perfect for each other. I promise to always hold you with tenderness and exhibit the patience that you deserve. I promise to be your greatest champion in all your endeavors and your greatest defender when life treats you unkindly. I promise to always show you an open heart and mind as I endeavor to be the best me I can, because it is what you constantly inspire me to be. You are my home. You are my world. I love you."

Elsie's lips trembled as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Oh, sweetheart, you should have let me go first, I'm a mess."

Charles kissed her forehead, "Why do you think I jumped in first? I didn't want to be a blubbering fool."

Elsie turned her head to the side, looking up in an effort to gather herself as she smiled through her tears. "Okay." She sniffed, shaking her head as she turned back towards him.

"Charles Ernest Carson, keeper of my heart and completer of my soul, to you I make these vows: From this moment on, you are my person. My everything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I vow to remind you of that fact every single day of our long life together. I vow to be your partner in thought and deed as we tend and nurture our growing family. I vow to practice the lessons of goodness and generosity you so effortlessly offer by your example. I vow to hold my tongue when my patience gets the better of me, but to sing your praises when anyone is close enough to hear. I love you. I honor you. I cherish every single inch of you, Charles Carson, my dearest friend and sweetest lover. I will always be yours. Always."

Taking her bouquet from her hands, Charles placed the chrysanthemums on the mantle before turning back to pull his wife into an embrace. Wrapped in one another's arms and pledges, the lovers sealed their reunion with a lingering kiss; Charles slipping one hand from around her back to the bulge of her tummy and the physical product of their love.

As candle wax dripped down dozens of tapers, the small dog at the couple's feet couldn't resist a journey to the large picture window, his little tail wagging in delight as he rested his paws on the sill, his focus on the reflection of his humans and the glittering white ice crystals which fell like confetti on the other side of the glass as though nature itself was celebrating the overwhelming happiness and love which filled the little cottage.


	32. Led By Example

**I don't know if I strictly adhered to your request, Mistressdickens, but I made an attempt. A healthy dose of Cobert in this one.**

* * *

"But we will only be able to enjoy it for a few days before leaving for London and then there will be all the hustle and bustle of returning home and visiting friends before the actual day. Are you certain you want to go to all that trouble?"

Charles sat at one end of the sofa, Elsie's feet in his lap as he alternated between messaging her toes and arches.

"But think how lovely it will be to come home to some wonderful smelling, beautifully lit and decorated pine…or spruce, or fir, whatever you want, I don't care. I just want a Christmas tree."

"It will have to be watered."

Elsie cocked her head in slight annoyance. "Daisy is staying here with Barley Thursday and Friday, and then Beryl the weekend. I am certain they wouldn't mind tipping the water can into the stand once a day, or even Mr. Mason could stop by. Why are you being such a toot about this?"

Charles couldn't help but laugh. "A toot?"

"A twerp. A mule. An obstinate child. Whichever you prefer."

"How about a man who knows it will be nothing but a mess and a nuisance?"

"Ah. Then a giant stick in the mud and a curmudgeon."

"A curmudgeon! I think that is going a bit too far, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie sat up, stretching her hand towards his until he grasped it which earned him, "But you're my curmudgeon and that makes all the difference."

Charles sighed before conceding his loss of the battle with a burgeoning smile. "And once again, the beautiful wife breaks the will of her husband as she knows he is ultimately putty in her hands."

Elsie laughed, "And not only did I get my way, but I managed it while you were rubbing my feet! I am feeling rather powerful at the moment."

"Ah, but I know your weakness…" Charles growled as he tickled her feet mercilessly.

"No! No!" Elsie twisted and writhed as she giggled, wasting her energy in struggling against his strong hold on her legs, only to be saved by the sound of the phone ringing. "Uncle! Uncle! Let me answer the phone, you enormous fiend!"

Charles reluctantly released her from his grip, only to pinch her bottom as she passed him on the way towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get you back, Charles Carson!" his wife yelled over her shoulder before picking up the receiver. "Carson residence, wife of the tickle monster speaking...Oh, hello, Robert!"

Charles pushed himself off the couch with a groan, padding over to Elsie and holding out his hand to take the receiver, a gesture which she simply ignored.

"Things are quite wonderful here at the Meadow, thank you. And the wedding? Preparations going well?"

Annoyed, Charles shifted his proffered hand and began to unbutton her blouse which elicited a frown from his wife as she continued to speak. "That's why you called? Charles is here would…oh, well, of course. I would love to…" Elsie gestured him away with a wave of her hand before placing her hand over the receiver to explain, "He wants to talk to _me."_

Charles stuck out his bottom lip as he pouted with playful petulance, "Fine. I didn't want to talk to him anyway." Turning on his heel, he had managed two steps before jumping as his wife reached out and goosed him. "Now we're even!" she whispered.

"That's what you think…" Charles challenged with a smile before heading to the bedroom for his annual yuletide escape into the streets of London and the Christmases past, future and present with his old friend Ebenezer Scrooge.

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed before Elsie wandered into the bedroom, a dreamy smile on her face.

Placing his book down so that it rested cover up on his chest, Charles lifted an eyebrow as he asked, "Did you have a nice chat with your new best friend?"

"Green isn't your color, darling," Elsie teased with a smile as she sat facing him. "He only wanted to tell me how his date with Cora went."

"His date? You say it as if it were their first and they are to be married in eight days."

She leaned over, moving the book from his chest before laying her head in its place. "He rented a suite at the Savoy where they had dinner and stayed up all night talking."

"A whole night in a hotel suite and they only had dinner? I can't imaging spending more than fifteen minutes with you in a room with a bed and not trying to get you in it. Speaking, of, why are we still dressed?" Charles reached down and began to once again fiddle with her buttons before his efforts were halted.

"My goodness, but you are a horn dog!" Elsie laughed as she batted his hands away. "Some men actually have willpower, Charles."

Charles shifted his hand to gently scratch her head as he chuckled, "Robert? Robert Crawley? I hardly think…"

"He wants something like what we have, honey. It's what we were talking about when you found us in here the other day and I told him that what we have is because of how well we got to know each other, granted it was in a very short amount of time, but, anyway, I encouraged him to get to know Cora better by asking her questions about not only her likes and dislikes, but also her childhood and her dreams."

"Ah." Charles nodded in understanding. "So what happened? What did he say?"

Elsie laughed, "A little milk and no sugar, F. Scott Fitzgerald, raddishes."

Charles wrinkled his nose. "What on earth?"

"How she takes her tea, her favorite author and her least favorite food. I told him how Violet asked me those things the night before our wedding. I, of course, said: a touch of milk and four sugars, Dickens, beets."

Charles gave her a wink, "Bingo. What else did he say?"

His wife ran a warm hand over his chest as she began to describe the conversation in detail. "He had them fill the room with candles and hired a trio of strings to play Bach as they dined, but the candles made the room too hot and there was something in them that the cellist was allergic to, so they ended up blowing them all out as the other musicians left to take the cellist to hospital."

Charles tried not to laugh, but soon Elsie's head was bouncing against him as he shook with amusement.

Elsie giggled as well, placing her hand against his chest as she lifted her head, "I feel bad for him, but it really is quite funny."

"Poor Robert. He tried so hard."

"Which I am certain is all that mattered to Cora. I am sure she didn't mind forgoing the candles and music. What mattered is that Robert made the effort."

"Come here." Charles shifted to create a welcoming space in the crook of his arm as he pulled Elsie towards him. "So what happened after all of that?"

Shifting slightly until she was comfortable, she continued with her story. "He asked her if she had ever been on such a terrible date before and she told him she had once been fixed up with the rich son of a shipping magnate in the states who only wanted to talk about taxidermy while he ate three raw onions for dinner."

Charles let out a loud guffaw. "Good Lord!"

"He said it put him at ease and they continued to talk over dinner and then dessert and coffee, until one of them glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost four in the morning."

"And?"

"And they cuddled on the sofa until Cora fell asleep in his arms and he stayed up the rest of the night looking at her and deciding he couldn't wait until Saturday to marry her."

"What?"

"Violet thinks they are simply coming to visit us, but I told him we would meet them at Gretna Green late tomorrow afternoon so we can be their witnesses."

Charles jerked back, turning to look at her fully, "Gret- they are eloping?"

"They will still have the wedding, of course," Elsie assured him. "…but he referred to it as a three ring circus for their mothers. This wedding will be just for them, but he said he wouldn't do it without you there."

"Why didn't he ask me?"

Elsie bit her lip before answering, "He was afraid you would try to talk him out of it because you would worry it would upset Violet if she ever found out."

Charles was quiet for a moment. "It _would_ break her heart."

"Which is why we will never tell her. She'll have her day. Let them have theirs, sweetheart."

Charles rested his forehead against hers, "He made you tell me because he knows I am powerless to your persuasion."

Elsie grinned, "True. He told me to just take off my blouse if you showed any resistance."

"Dammit!" Charles feigned frustration. "Why didn't I put up a fight?!"

Elsie lifted her face towards his, planting a light peck against his lips as she moved her hands to her blouse. "Perhaps you should be rewarded for being such a good sport?"

A wide smile crossed her husband's face as he turned his attention to the loosening buttons between her fingers.

* * *

The train pulled into the Scottish village at just after four and they were met by a beaming Robert and Cora on the platform.

"I knew she could convince you!" Robert grabbed Charles' hand, placing his other hand on the large man's elbow. "Thank you. I wouldn't dream of doing this without you by my side."

Charles took a deep breath as he smiled, "God help us if your mother ever finds out."

"Let's just make sure she doesn't."

Cora embraced Elsie and whispered in her ear, "He won't tell me all the details, but I know you have been an inspiration in this turn of events and I will never be able to thank you enough."

Elsie returned her squeeze, "Your happiness is all the thanks I need. And you are happy? You do want this?"

Cora pulled back, "I want him. How and where do not matter in the least."

Elsie nodded with understanding.

"Now, we've a bride, a groom, a best man and a maid of honor. All we need is an officiant and a signed license and I happen to know just the place." Robert reached over and took Cora's hand, their exchanged looks assuring Charles that their whirlwind trip to Scotland had been well worth the effort.

* * *

The small house at which the hired car dropped off the foursome looked like a dozen other small cottages they had passed between it and the train station, only the painting of two doves and interlocked wedding rings on the wooden door distinguishing it.

"The man at the inn said he recommends this place to everyone." Robert offered with a shrug as they made their way up the cobblestone to path to the decorated entrance. His firm knock was answered by a tiny woman who wore boy's boots and a floral house dress, her accent almost foreign in its thickness compared to Elsie's.

"How meh ah hulp you?"

"Oh, well, we're here to be married." Robert wrapped his arm around Cora's waist. "And these are our witnesses."

"Woonduhrrrrfool!" The little woman ushered them in to the small entry that sat just off the combination sitting room-wedding chapel. "Mistuhrrr Rrrrrobinson will be alung dirrrectly. If you'll just fullow me."

The foursome found themselves arranged on either side of a small podium as the woman offered Cora an unusual bouquet of dried lavender, rosemary, and thistle. The bride was opening her mouth to thank their hostess when a very elderly man in a dark suit with a shiny pate suddenly appeared in the door way.

"Ah, my wee newlyweds. I've but thrrrree questions forrrr you. Firrrrst, do you come because of yourrr deep love forrr one anotherrr?"

Cora and Robert nodded, each answering, "Yes."

"And do you know of no otherrrr who might have claim to yourr heart?"

The couple shook their head and answered "no" in unison.

"And will you rrespect and protect one anothuhrr for the rrest of your days togetherrr?"

Robert answered quickly "Yes" as Cora said, "I will."

"Verry good. And you, you are their frriends and witnusses?" The man's attention turned to Elsie and Charles who each nodded in the affirmative.

"Do these two make each other happy?"

"They do." Elsie's voice was tinged with emotion as she spoke, her husband smiling at Robert before answering, "Very much so."

"Verry good. Now. Would you like to each sharre a few werrrds before I prrronounce you man and wife?"

Robert nodded.

"Then take hurr hand, man!"

Chuckling, Robert reached out and took Cora's delicate hand in his own, pausing for a moment as he gazed into her eyes.

"My darling, Cora, as I held you in my arms the other night watching you sleep, I couldn't help but feel amazingly blessed at the prospect of spending not only the rest of my nights, but the rest of my days at your side. You astound me with not only your dazzling beauty, but your genuine kindness and keen wit. You've fire and passion beneath your alabaster complexion and behind those glorious eyes and I can't help but feel drawn to your warmth. I take you today as my wife which means so much more than just someone to share my name. You are the person with whom I am ready to share my joys and fears as both friend and confidante and my heart and body which I offer to be yours and yours alone. I love you, Cora, and I will be proud to be called your husband from this day forward."

Elsie and Charles had managed to each keep their focus on Robert during his vows, but immediately met one another's gaze as he came to a close. The slightest nod of Charles' head made her already full heart feel close to bursting as he wordlessly seconded his friend's words. Wiping a tear from her eye, Elsie brushed her hand over her heart as she subtly acknowledged his gesture.

"And now you, lass."

Cora had used her free hand to wipe the corners of her eyes, her smile forcing out the tears that had been building during Robert's heartfelt words.

"Robert, when we met I found you dashing and clever, but as we began to court, it was your loyalty and kindness with which I fell in love. You are a steadfast friend to those who are lucky enough to call you one and you are dedicated to your family which proves to me that you will be the most wonderful father to the children with which I hope God sees fit to bless us. I felt you finally let me into your heart the other night when we shared so many stories and secrets and promises and today, in front of these wonderful friends who have served as such an inspiration through their love, I pledge my own undying love to you as we begin this life in which we will create our own new stories and secrets. I vow to you my dedication, my unwavering support and my constant friendship as we join today as lovers and family. I love you, honor you and cherish you and will until my last breath."

The little man made his way from the doorway towards the two couples, his tiny wife in his wake. "Now that you've sherrred those of yourr hearrts, I've no worrds of mah own to add, otherr than to prronounce you man and wife…Oh, what'rrre yerr names?"

Robert looked into Cora's eyes as he answered, "Robert and Cora Crawley."

"Misterrr and Missus Rroberrt and Corra Crrrawley."

The four spectators looked on as the newlyweds shared their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

The small dining room of the inn was fairly deserted for a Friday evening as the two couples were led to a table near the back, their young waiter assuring them they had beat the rush.

A bottle of champagne delivered and its cork popped, Charles stood from the table and raised his glass, "To being in love. To dear and best friends. To new beginnings and new families. To Robert and Cora."

Elsie lifted her glass of water, "To Robert and Cora."

The meal was filled with much laughter and a few tears as the newlyweds recalled their evening two days before, entertaining their friends with Cora's stories of her Jewish grandmother and eccentric mother, as well as tales of Robert's school days.

Just before dessert, the women excused themselves from the meal to visit the restroom, giving the men a private moment.

"I'm glad you spoke with Elsie and not me last night. I would've tried to talk you out of this, but after hearing your vows, I know you made the right decision to have this brief time together before all the hullabaloo next week. I am so happy for you, my friend."

"Thank you. I was a little worried about what to say when the man first asked us to share a few words, but I found they came naturally as I held her hand and looked into those blue eyes and then when I heard her words…it's just…well, I think we are closer now than I ever dreamed we might be and I have you to thank for that."

"Me?"

"You are the bravest man I will ever know, Charles. Life was so unkind to you for quite a while there, but I think you are finally being rewarded for your perseverance and courage in the form of your beautiful girl and it is because of _her_ encouragement that I mustered my own courage to risk either falling out of like or falling into love with Cora. God bless Elsie Carson, because I have fallen so deeply in love, I don't know which end is up."

"I'll tell you a secret. When you are this much in love, it doesn't matter. It's all sideways and backwards and the compass spins, but you don't care, because they love you back and that's all that matters."

Robert lifted his glass, "To the women who love us."

As the men shared their moment, the two young women took advantage of their own privacy within the confines of the restaurant lavatory.

"I don't know that this is the most appropriate place to say what I want to say, but I am going to anyway." Cora offered from the other side of their shared wall.

"Alright," Elsie answered with a light laugh.

"I've never been one to have many friends, Elsie. At school, to the Jewish girls I knew, I looked too gentile to be included and to the gentiles, my last name was too Jewish to be considered as a proper friend and my father made his fortune, rather than inheriting it so we were, well, _are_ looked down upon by most of the established American society so none of the daughters would ever give me the time of day even though I was invited to parties and balls, so you and Isobel are my first real…" Cora began to cry.

"I am proud that such a lovely, warm and kind person as you would consider me a friend, Cora, and I hope that we always will be."

"Thank you. So do I."

Teary smiles were shared as the two women emerged from their stalls. As they washed their hands, Cora looked at Elsie's reflection in the mirror next to her. "I told Robert I wished you and Isobel were standing with me next week and not my old horse-faced cousin Constance and Rosamunde."

Their hands dried, Elsie reached over and took Cora's. "It was an honor to stand at your side today and I don't know exactly what I have to offer, but if there is anything I can do next week…"

"Well, since you mentioned it…"

* * *

The women were all smiles as they returned from the restroom.

"What did we miss?" Cora ran her hand over Robert's shoulder before she sat.

"Talk of cricket and whiskey and stag dos." Charles gave Elsie a wink as he tossed off the flippant answer.

"And we might have mentioned that we are the luckiest men on earth to have tricked two such goddesses as yourselves into taking us as husbands." Robert reached over and took Cora's hand. "And I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of having our slivers of wedding cake delivered to our room."

Cora's eyes lit up, but she quickly turned to Elsie, "Unless you find that rude."

Elsie smiled brightly and giggled, "Are you kidding? I don't know why you even agreed to have dinner with us! Go enjoy your first honeymoon night. I suppose you won't get to spend another together until next Saturday?"

Robert's face fell. "Damn. I hadn't even considered that."

Cora patted his shoulder as she stood. "I am sure we will survive. The time will fly with all we have to do between then and now."

Sighing, Robert nodded, "I am sure you are right. Now. Your train leaves when?"

"Eight," Charles answered, "so this is goodbye until next Thursday because I guarantee you will not want to get out of bed to see us off."

Cora blushed and Robert laughed.

"It was beautiful and I am so touched that you allowed us to share in your special day," Elsie offered as she rose and moved to kiss each friend on the cheek.

"We are the ones who are touched," Robert answered as he pulled her into an embrace.

* * *

The mattress was soft and welcoming as the happy, but tired Carson's climbed between the sheets in their rented room.

"Well, that's two friends married. We've only Daisy and Andy, Dr. Clarkson and Isobel and Phyllis and JoMo to go."

Charles chuckled at his wife's words before asking, "And Beryl?"

Elsie inhaled deeply. "She doesn't think a man will ever look at her like you look at me."

"That's funny. I caught a friendly farmer giving her plenty of looks the day we moved into the cottage."

"Oh! I am so glad you said that! I thought I was dreaming it. Well, then, add Beryl and Mr. Mason to the list."

Charles wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her to him as he kissed her neck. "You just want everyone else to be as happy as we are, don't you?"

"I think that might be the answer to creating peace throughout the world, everyone being as happy as we are."

"You might be onto something."

Elsie turned over, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What do you want for Christmas, Mr. Carson?"

"Hmmm…"

"Mind you, I don't have much of a budget and I'll be as big as a house soon, so be creative." Elsie teased.

Inching down so that their faces were even, Charles gave his wife a deep kiss as he reached down, his hands sliding under her nightgown as he whispered, "All I want is for you to always be the first thing I touch in the morning and the last thing I taste at night."

* * *

Elsie blinked her eyes a few times as they pulled into the drive of the cottage; a strange illumination shining from the front window of the sitting room as dusk began to fall over Halifax.

"Do you…is that…" Elsie jumped from the car just as Charles' pushed the gear into park.

"Honey, wait!" Charles threw open the car door, determined to see her expression when she finally realized what she was seeing.

Elsie stood in front of the window, tears streaming down her face as Charles approached. "I've never had a Christmas tree before." Her words were whispered.

"It's a fir tree. Mr. Mason and I picked it out in the woods last week and I called just before we left and Andy and Daisy agreed to light it while we were out of town."

"Last week? But you didn't want one…" Her husband's sweet deception dawned on her. "Oh, honey! You let me call you a toot and a twerp and a curmudgeon…"

"I know."

Elsie threw her arms around his neck, "You are a darling and a wonder and a love."

Charles gazed into her eyes, his arms wrapping tightly around her. "And I'm your love and that makes all the difference."

* * *

 **And I am officially vow-ed out. You guys are the BEST. Hope everyone has a fantastic weekend**


	33. And a Day

_You,_

 _Packed and ready for the morning. Needed a walk so am off to the barn to see chickens and pigs. Closed B up in the bedroom away from the tree. He will be ready for a wee if you beat me back. Mail on the table by the door._

 _Love,_

 _Me_

 _P.S. You were gone before I woke so I haven't had the chance to say I love you, handsome, so this will have to suffice until I can do it in person. LOVE YOU. See you soon!_

Charles couldn't help but smile as he read the note taped to the mirror of the hall tree just inside the back door. Pulling his half shrugged off coat back up onto his shoulders, he had taken a step towards the door to go find his wife when the stack of mail on the table caught his eye, his stomach twisting with worry as he recognized the handwriting on a small envelope. Hesitantly picking it up and prying open the flap, his worries were compounded as he read the letter's contents.

 _Dearest Charles,_

 _It took some doing, but if you are reading this, I have finally succeeded in tracking you down. Never underestimate a determined woman, but you will be pleased to know my efforts came at quite a cost. I was forced to speak to Lady G in order to secure your whereabouts. Don't worry, your precious protector didn't give you away, but an enterprising servant did chase me down and offered a discarded envelope with a return address in a hand I didn't recognize in exchange for five pounds._

 _I understand a certain "Mrs. Charles Carson" has visited Charlie in jail. Married? You've only just left London, so there must be quite the story behind this little love match. As I said, I got nothing from Violet, but I can only assume your little wife is in the family way. I applaud her ingenuity in trapping you. You were always so cautious when we made love._

 _She visited the gaol with Violet and not you. Interesting. Oh- and I trust you know about this little tete a tete? If not, bully for me in being the one to tell you. Grant you, Charlie wouldn't tell me much when I visited later. He only said she was quite unlike me. Odd for Charlie to be short on words. My curiosity is quite piqued. I trust you will be in London over the next weekend? I know you wouldn't miss Robert's wedding for all the tea in China. I look forward to meeting her- and you can count on that. We will meet._

 _However, I most look forward to seeing you again. I miss you. I want you to know that. I need you to know that. I still love you, Charles. I know my words have been less than kind up until now, but I am quite envious of this new woman in your life. Does she make you as happy as I did? Does she show you the same passion and willingness I did? Do you think about me? Do you remember how wonderful we were together? All the things we did to one another? I can still feel you, Charles. I can still smell and taste you. I crave you. I want you._

 _I've made mistakes and bad choices. That is painfully clear to me now. I hope you know you need only say a word and you can have me. It isn't too late. Think about it. Think about me, Charles. Remember the feel of my touch and know I long for yours. Truly, isn't too late._

 _See you in London._

 _Love,  
Your Alice_

Charles crumbled the paper in his fist before throwing it in the direction of the kitchen. "Goddammit!"

He was dialing Robert's number when he heard the door open, Elsie's voice excited and sweet as she called out, "Hello, handsome! I'm back, but a bit muddy. How was your trip into town?"

Charles dropped the receiver onto the base before walking to the end of the corridor, his wife offering a beautiful smile as she grunted at the effort of pulling off her Wellies. "Hello, darling…"

Charles felt his chest tighten as he took in the sight of a happy Elsie, her cheeks rosy and eyes bright from the bitter wind. He offered not a word as he made his way to her, pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing his way from her hair down along her neck and then towards her mouth.

Breathless from his unexpected affection, Elsie gently pushed against his chest as she looked up at his face. "That was quite a hello, honey. Are you alright?"

"I need you."

Charles voice was thick with emotion as he wrapped his arms around her, his face pressed against her neck as he repeated the phrase over and over.

"Charles…sweetheart…" Elsie ran her fingers through his hair as she returned his embrace. "Darling, are you alright? What is it?"

Charles held her tight for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "I just missed you while I was in town. I couldn't wait to get home to you."

"Oh, my sweetheart. Well, let me just take a quick bath and then we can make some lunch and spend the rest of the day together." Elsie pulled back, searching his face for any clue as to the real reason for his behavior.

"May I sit with you while you take a bath?"

Elsie nodded, smiling sweetly. "If you'd like. Are you really alright, Charles?"

He returned her smile, shaking his head, "Fine. I just need my girl."

Elsie lifted onto her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Well, she's right here, but she smells of pig poop and chicken feed."

"I don't care." Charles wrapped his arms around her once more.

Returning his embrace before pushing him away, she laughed. "Well, I do, or at least the sweet pea does. I am making myself a little sick to my stomach to be honest." She took his hand and led him towards the end of the corridor. "Why don't you take Barley out while I run my bath and then you can come help me get clean, love? Alright?"

Charles nodded, reluctant to let go of her hand as they approached the bathroom door. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here." Elsie promised as she squeezed his hand. "Are you sure you are alright, honey?"

"I am now." Charles kissed her forehead before heading to the bedroom.

Elsie waited until she heard the French doors to the bedroom close before making her way towards the kitchen and the wadded up piece of paper she had spied only moments before. Stepping back into the bathroom and turning on the taps, she quickly smoothed the paper out, all the blood draining from her face as she digested the slanted hand that covered the page before she fell to her knees in front of the toilet to retch.

Lifting her head, she heard the French doors open which prompted her to throw the wrinkled piece of stationary into the toilet before pulling the handle and standing.

"Were you sick? Oh, sweetheart…" Charles' face was full of concern as he watched her standing over the sink and rinsing her mouth out with handfuls of water.

"I'm fine," she quickly assured him as she sprinkled her toothbrush with powder. "I told you I can't handle the pig poop."

Charles was soon in front of her, deftly managing the buttons that held up the bib of her overalls. "Let's get you out of these, hmmm?" Her hand on his shoulder for balance, Charles helped her out of the heavy denim before unbuttoning the flannel shirt she wore underneath. "I'll just take these outside. Beryl said she was planning on doing some washing when she was over. I am sure she won't mind running them with her things."

Her husband carefully and kindly attending to her, Elsie studied his face as she cleaned her teeth, considering the letter he had obviously just read before greeting her with such a strong reaction upon her return home. Turning to rinse her mouth, she felt his warm hands wrap around her middle as he kissed her neck. "I'll be back in a minute."

Pulling off her knickers and slipping from her bra, Elsie soon lowered herself into the warm water and began listening to Charles move around the kitchen, her stomach turning at the knowledge that he was searching for the balled up letter. Closing her eyes tightly, she called out, "It's gone. I flushed it, Charles." Her husband appearing in the doorway, she wondered if his face was red from the exertion of getting up and down from his hands and knees as he searched or with anger at what she had just admitted. "I'm sorry. I had no right. I wish I hadn't read it. I was just worried about you…"

Charles smiled as he shook his head, crossing into the room and sitting on the edge of the tub. "Don't apologize. I should have burned it as soon as I read it. I hate that you saw what that…"

"Bitch." Elsie supplied.

Charles let out light chuckle before nodding in agreement. "Yes, exactly. I hate that you saw what she wrote."

"I'm not." Elsie placed her hand atop his. "I didn't trap you. I know you don't think that and I know our friends don't think that and that is all that matters. And as far as your physical relationship with her…"

"It is something that never crosses my mind. Never. I have no need to think of any other woman now that a share a bed with you. You are perfect. You are my ideal, darling."

Elsie grinned, "I am glad to know that because you are rather stuck with me for a while."

"I only ask for forever and a day."

"I think I can manage that."

Charles lifted her hand to his mouth for a kiss. "Now, while I can still pull myself up from this position, what would you like for lunch, pretty girl?"

"Honestly? Some of Beryl's cheese biscuits with grape jam and some of those sliced vinegar gherkins she left on top."

Charles closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile. "You're disgusting."

Elsie laughed. "It isn't my fault! It's this giant baby!"

"How about your husband makes you some of his famous potato soup? Nice and bland."

Elsie screwed her face up as she patted her little bump. "Giant baby says no thank you."

"Giant baby can have soup or some nice scrambled eggs and toast. That's its lot."

"So mean, daddy." She stuck out her tongue. "Fine. Eggs, please, but may I please have a bit of grape jam and the gherkins with my toast?"

Charles rolled his eyes, "Fine, but eww."

Elsie leaned back in the bath as Charles stood. "Don't tell me. Tell the giant baby."

Bracing himself with his hands on the side of the tub, Charles leaned towards her tummy. "Sweet pea, daddy loves you, but you are making mummy crave the most revolting things."

Smiling, Elsie turned her head as though listening for something, "Mmm…sweet pea says tough tits, bring on the grape jelly and vinegar."

"The mouth on that kid!" Charles let out a sigh before grinning as he made his way from the bathroom.

* * *

Barely left in the care of Daisy, Charles and Elsie settled into their seats on the train with ten minutes to spare.

"I much prefer getting on the train with you than putting you on it alone," Charles confided as he wrapped his hand around his wife's.

"Me, too, and I know I will feel much better holding your hand when we get to King's Cross. That place is a zoo."

Charles tilted his head so that it rested on top of hers before lifting it suddenly, "I almost forgot! Guess who is staying with us at Isobel's?"

"Who?"

"Phyllis. JoMo worked up the courage to ask her to be his date for the wedding. Robert told me when I called this morning."

"Wonderful! He certainly waited until the last minute."

"He was terrified she would turn him down."

Elsie leaned against his shoulder, "Silly man. According to her letters, she thinks he is wonderful."

"Don't be angry, but Robert is going to show her a photo of Alice so she can be on alert. I plan on being by your side at all times, but just in case…"

Elsie scowled. "I don't need a sitter, Charles. I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"I know, I know." Charles squeezed her hand. "I just want to avoid any sort of confrontation or scene. She can be quite dramatic and, God knows, selfish."

"She doesn't scare me."

Charles sighed, "Which _does_ scare me. I don't want your temper to get the better of you…"

Elsie pulled her hand from his, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not some sort of ruffian, Charles. I won't embarrass you."

Charles removed his hat, running his fingers through his hair, "I didn't say that, honey. I just want you to be safe and calm and happy the entire time."

Elsie took a deep breath, "I promise nothing but smiles, Mr. Carson."

Nudging her with his shoulder, he looked down at her until she met his gaze, "I love you."

Losing her battle with a burgeoning smile, Elsie linked her arm around his. "I love you more."

Giving her a gentle kiss, Charles rested his forehead against hers, "That is an impossibility."

* * *

"Davies!" Elsie tucked her pocket book under her arm as she waved at the driver with her free hand.

Charles smiled as he noted the happy face of Violet's driver upon spotting his wife's grin.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Carson, Mr. Carson. Please let me take those." The driver unburdened Charles of their bags before leading them towards the waiting Bentley which housed an excited Isobel.

"Hello! I am so glad you are here!"

"So are we!" Elsie gave her friend a kiss on the cheek after settling into the seat next to her. "The trip wasn't as daunting with Charles along for the ride."

Charles squeezed her hand before leaning over to kiss Isobel. "She slept the entire way."

Elsie unbuttoned her coat and lifted her jacket to display the small mound that rested just below her waist. "Look! I'm showing!"

Isobel gasped, "Look at that! Hello, sweet pea. May I?"

Elsie nodded, a happy grin on her face as her friend placed a gentle hand on her tummy.

"What do you think, daddy?"

Charles startled himself as well as Elsie and Isobel as he let out a strangled, "I think it's the most wonderful thing in the world."

Both women let out tearful laughs as Isobel handed Charles a handkerchief. "Bless your heart."

* * *

The car pulled up in front of Grantham House and Elsie felt an immediate shift in Charles' demeanor. Watching him step onto the pavement, she noted him searching up and down the street for any sign of Alice.

"Who's he looking for?"

Elsie wasn't surprised Isobel noticed his behavior. "Alice. She sent a letter promising, well, threatening really, that we would be seeing her while we were here."

Isobel looked at her with great curiosity. "Really?"

Elsie nodded and whispered, "Tell you more later."

Looking up at the grand façade of the house, Elsie soon forgot about Alice Neale. "This is the house? They own this entire place?"

Isobel smiled, "That's right. You haven't been here before. All four floors, five if you count the basement, but don't worry. I have a modest flat with chairs you can actually sit on."

* * *

Violet was waiting for them in the sitting room which Elsie soon determined was larger than the entire Chester Street flat.

"Welcome to Grantham House, Elsie. Hello, Charles." Violet rose and offered her cheek to Charles before extending a hand to Elsie. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

Elsie gave the woman a kind smile, "Very well, thank you, and overwhelmed, if I'm honest. This is the most beautiful place, Lady Grantham." The young woman's eyes scanned the damask covered walls and the opulent furnishings throughout the room.

"Thank you. I have always found this room to be pleasant. I wish the two of you were staying here, but I am afraid the American contingent…"

"I'm afraid we have quite taken over the house."

Elsie and Charles turned to find an attractive, albeit overly decorated woman with an otherworldly shade of red hair smiling at them from the far side of the room.

"Well, I suppose an introduction is hardly necessary after such an entrance, but Martha Levinson, please meet Elsie and Charles Carson. Charles is Robert's best man."

"The famous Elsie and Charles! How wonderful to meet you." The woman took long strides across the room and extended her hand. "I have heard nothing but Elsie-this and Charles-that since I arrived. You are quite the bee's knees, I understand."

"Excuse Mrs. Levinson. She finds it necessary to utilize the most bizarre turns of phrase."

"Only because I know they entertain you so, Violet."

Elsie had to bite her lip as she caught Isobel covering a chuckle with a fake cough, her delight obvious at the fact that Violet might have finally met her match in the frank and vivacious American.

"Oh! I wanted to greet you at the door!" Cora rushed into the room, her arms opened as she approached Elsie. "I am so happy to see you!"

Elsie returned the woman's embrace. "We are so happy to see you!"

"Hello, love." Charles kissed Cora's cheek. "Where are you hiding your groom?"

"Ah, I am to send you to his bedroom. He is on a call with Murray and wants to see you."

"Very good." Charles turned his attention to Violet and Martha Levinson, "Mrs. Levinson, a pleasure to meet you. Now if you ladies will excuse me?"

Violet nodded, "I would like a word before you head out for your night of debauchery and drinking, Mr. Carson."

Charles nodded, "More drinking than debauchery, but of course." Kissing his wife on the cheek, Charles made his way from the room.

Cora took Elsie's hands, spreading her arms so that she could take a look at the expectant mother. "I just want to see…wait, lift your jacket."

Elsie let out a light chuckle, "Isobel has seen it so I suppose you should, too." Her hands released from Cora's hold, she unbuttoned her jacket and ran a hand over her bump. "I don't think you will be able to see it in my dress for Saturday."

"Ohh!" Cora let out a happy gasp as she leaned down to look at Elsie's tummy. "Hello, sweet pea!"

"I hope you are expecting, Mrs. Carson, or is this some strange British thing where you talk to one another's bellies?" Martha Levinson moved around to behind her daughter.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Of course she is expecting."

"Congratulations, my dear. You certainly didn't wait long. Didn't you say they were married only last month?"

Elsie held her breath, but found she needn't respond as Violet did it for her.

"They are very blessed and I don't think you'll meet two people more suited to be parents. Now, would anyone care for some tea?"

* * *

"He what?"

Charles had to sit on the end of Robert's bed as he digested his friend's words.

"He was still in the hospital from his injuries, but managed to escape with the help of some woman masquerading as a nurse."

"Braithwaite. Edna Braithwaite. Tell Murray that is her name. Jesus. When will this nightmare ever end?" Charles rubbed his eyes with palms of his hands.

"The man has a shattered knee and a broken arm. He can't travel, he'd be too conspicuous. They'll find him in no time."

"I have to tell her."

Robert shook his head. "Why? Why upset her? They'll find him…"

"I told her I wouldn't keep anything from her. I even told her about the mothers and the babies they found. It killed me to do it, but I promised."

Patting his knee as he sat next to him, Robert offered, "Wait. If they haven't found him by the wedding, tell her then. She's safe here. You both are."

Charles sighed as he nodded in agreement. "God, I hope they find him soon."

"They will. No need to worry. Now. Let me go kiss your pretty wife and then we can get rip roaring drunk."

* * *

Phyllis and JoMo had been shown to the sitting room in the time since Charles had gone upstairs and the entire party exchanged pleasantries for half an hour before Robert announced it was time for the men to change in preparation for their outing.

Violet made her way to Charles and Elsie, placing a hand on each of their arms as the room cleared. "A word?"

Exchanging brief looks of concern, Elsie and Charles found themselves seated on the couch as the grand lady began pacing in front of them. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

Confused, Charles took Elsie's hand before he timidly answered, "It was nice. The weather was fine today."

Violet stopped moving, towering over them as she informed: "Not your trip to London, your trip to Gretna Green."

"How? How do you…"

"My son paid by check for two rooms at an inn in Gretna Green the weekend he and Cora were supposedly visiting you. Since that investment debacle, _I_ keep an eye on the accounts. I only assume you accompanied them on their elopement."

Charles face grew red and Elsie's white, each feeling like two naughty school children who had been brought before the head mistress.

"Well?"

"I'm not sure what you want us to say, milady." Charles voice was soft and low as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Was it a nice wedding?"

Elsie was the one to find her voice first. "It was lovely. They both spoke from their hearts."

"And you didn't think to talk him out of it, Charles? You let this happen…"

"He didn't tell Charles, Lady Grantham. He told me. They didn't even speak until we arrived in Scotland. If anyone is to blame, it is me."

Charles placed his hand on Elsie's arm, "I would have tried to talk him out of it, but after the ceremony, I was glad I didn't have the chance. I was of the same opinion as you, initially, milady. I thought this marriage was one of convenience and opportunity, based on mutual admiration and a hope for love, of course, but I promise you, they really _are_ in love. Deeply in love." Charles paused, but receiving no reaction from Violet, he mustered the courage to add, "Last weekend was theirs. This one is yours. You will get your wedding day after tomorrow and it will be beautiful and perfect, just as you and Mrs. Levinson have each hoped your respective child's day would be."

Violet was silent for a moment. "He is happy?"

Charles chanced a small smile as he answered, "Blissfully so."

"No one can know."

Elsie nodded vigorously as Charles answered, "Of course. No one. Not even JoMo."

"Very well." Violet turned to leave the room, but stopped short of the door, "No women or whiskey tonight, Charles. Wine, beer and dirty jokes only."

Elsie bit her tongue as she watched her husband nod earnestly.

Violet finally gone, Charles fell back against the couch. "Remind me to never be a best man again."

Elsie giggled, leaning back and wrapping her arm around him, "Just my best man. You'll always be my best man."

"Deal." Charles leaned over to kiss her lips, only to have his efforts halted by her raised hands to his mouth, "You _are_ just going to drink and tell dirty jokes tonight, right?"

Charles sighed, "Killjoy."

"Stick to pubs and stay away from nightclubs and I promise you quite a show when you return to Isobel's tonight."

"How about a preview now?"

Lifting a single eyebrow, Elsie stood from the couch, leaning back to watch for anyone nearing the door before pulling up her skirt and straddling her husband's lap. "From now on, I better be the only woman to ever sit on your lap, Mr. Carson."

Sliding one hand up the front of her thigh, Charles wrapped his other around the back of her neck as he gently pulled her face to his, "Of course. The only. Always. Forever."

Elsie's lips brushed his as she whispered, "And a day."


	34. Bumps in the Night

"Elsie?" Shoes in hand, Charles stood in the doorway of Isobel's guest room, illuminated by the light in the corridor.

"What time is it?" His groggy wife pushed herself up from her pillow.

Charles stumbled slightly as he stepped into the room before turning and closing the door behind him. "I don't know. Midnight?"

"I don't think so." Elsie leaned over and read the face of an alarm clock on the bedside table. "Ten after four."

"Damn."

"Damn is right. Are you alright?"

Charles was about to answer when he stubbed his toe on the end of the bed. "Sonofabitch!"

Elsie tried not to laugh, but couldn't help but chuckle as she climbed out of bed to help him.

"You laugh at my pain? I thought you loved me." Charles words were slurred as he swayed, his arm wrapped around the bed post.

"I do. I love you to pieces, but you are quite drunk and woke me out of a sound sleep after I waited up for you until almost two in the morning. I am entitled to laugh a little at your clumsiness."

"I have a plate in my hip, madam!"

Elsie rolled her eyes as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "I know. You also stink of beer and cigarettes so I might vomit on you."

"I love you so much you could vomit in my ear and I wouldn't care."

"That is possibly the sweetest thing you have ever said to me, now shut up and take off your clothes, darling."

Charles wrapped both of his arms around her. "Are you trying to get me naked, lady?"

Elsie extracted herself from his hold and pushed him down onto the bed. "Just naked enough to put you to bed."

"That's good. I don't know if you know it, but I happened to be happily married."

"Oh yes?" Elsie unbuckled his belt before moving to her knees to pull off his socks. "She is a very lucky lady."

"I know."

Elsie chuckled as she shook her head. "Lucky to be married to such a modest man as yourself."

Charles leaned back on his elbows. "You misunderstand me. I am the lucky one."

"Really?" Elsie stood back up, leaning over to unbutton his trousers before working them down his legs.

Charles let out a yawn as he nodded. "She is so beautiful and funny and clever and she has the prettiest breasts and she tastes…"

Elsie placed her hand on his chest, "I'm going to stop you there, but she sounds lovely." She folded his pants and hung them over the side of a nearby chair.

"Her name is Elsie. Elllll-seeeee. Isn't that pretty?"

"Very. Sit up, please, so I can reach your neck."

"You know I know it's you."

Elsie smiled and kissed his forehead before reaching for his tie. "I am glad you do, otherwise you would be getting into bed with Isobel or Phyllis and I wouldn't like that."

"I wouldn't either." Charles slipped his hand under her night gown which Elsie promptly removed. "I know I promised you a show, but you stink, honey, and I seriously might throw up if you try to kiss me."

"May I just touch your breasts?"

Elsie sighed, "You are sweet, but no thank you. You may take my hand so I can lead you to the shower."

Charles pouted, "I don't want to shower."

"Do you want to sleep in the same bed with me tonight?"

He nodded.

"Then you _will_ shower."

Charles sighed, but managed to pull himself up to a standing position. "Sometimes you are bossy."

"Only when it comes to making you do what is best." Charles stopped, halting Elsie's progress as she pulled on his hand. "Come on, darling."

"I love you so much it makes my heart hurt."

Elsie smiled sweetly, "I love you so much it makes my heart hurt, too, honey."

"Want to get married?"

Elsie closed her eyes as she smiled, "We did that, sweetheart. I am your wife, remember? Elllll-seeeeee."

"You are?" Charles stared at her in wonder.

"I am! _And_ we are going to have a baby."

Charles gasped, pulling her to him and pushing up her nightgown, "Let me see."

Elsie giggled as she whispered, "Someone should have warned me about drunk Charles." Placing his hand over her bump, she offered, "That's our sweet pea sleeping right inside there."

Charles bottom lip protruded, "That's my baby?"

"Don't cry, honey. Yes, that is your baby. That is our sweet pea."

Charles fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love the little sweet pea. I love it so much. I can't wait to hold it and kiss it and tell it how wonderful its mum is."

"That is so sweet, honey, but please get up and come with me. You _have_ to shower."

It took some effort but Charles managed to stand. "You don't have to worry. I won't let him get you."

Elsie turned back to look at him. "You won't let who get me?"

Charles blinked a few times, "What?"

"You said you won't let him get me. Who is _him?"_

Charles put his hand over his mouth, muttering, "I'm going to be sick."

Pulling him into the corridor and then shoving him into the bathroom, Elsie did her best to keep her own need to vomit at bay as she heard her husband emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"Is everything alright?" Isobel held her dressing gown closed as she stepped into the hall.

Elsie smiled apologetically. "Oh, Isobel. I am so sorry we woke you. I think so. He's just had far too much to drink. Why didn't you tell me he is an emotional drunk?"

Isobel shook her head, "He isn't normally. He is usually just very quiet. Perhaps you bring out the emotion in him."

"He said something really odd. He said he _wouldn't let him get me._ "

"Who's him?" Isobel leaned against the wall as Elsie closed the door to the bathroom.

"I don't know. I told you about Alice, but he said _him._ Both the men from my past are in gaol and so is Grigg. I don't know who he is talking about."

"Ask him in the morning. Or, well, the afternoon. We can all sleep in. We don't have to be at Violet's until five."

"I am so sorry we woke you, Isobel."

"Nonsense. I am just glad you are both alright. There is aspirin and a water glass in there. Just let me know if you need anything."

Elsie nodded. "Thank you."

Isobel ensconced in her room, Elsie opened the bathroom door to find her husband on the floor, leaning against the wall, snoring to beat the band. "You've got to be kidding."

* * *

"Uggghhh…." Charles moved his hand to the right side of the bed only to find it empty. Prying one eye open, he had to blink several times as he tried to remember where he was. Closing his eyes, he vaguely remembered stumbling out of a taxi with Robert and JoMo in front of Isobel's flat, but after that, he was quite bankrupt of memory.

"Good morning, sunshine. Or rather, good afternoon."

With tremendous effort Charles managed to roll over and find his wife sitting in a wing chair on the other side of the room.

"Hello, beautiful. What time is it?"

"Twelve forty-five." Elsie moved from the chair to the side of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like utter shit."

His wife chuckled as she reached over and ran her hand gently through his hair, "Charming."

"Did I wake you when I came in?"

"HA!"

Charles shuddered at the loud sound of her laughter.

"I'm sorry, darling," Elsie whispered, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "…but you rather had that coming. You woke me up a little after four this morning and I undressed you and managed to get you to the loo where you threw up and then fell asleep in the floor. Do you remember any of this?"

"Oh my God. No. I don't. I remember getting out of the car with the chaps, but don't recall actually getting into the flat."

"I had to keep putting a cold flannel on your face to wake you up long enough to get you into the shower. Have you ever had to wrestle someone wet, drunk and twice your size?"

Charles covered his face with his hands, "Oh, honey. I am so sorry. I'll never drink again. I swear it."

"Oh stop. You will drink again. Maybe not today, and it isn't like you do this all the time. You were actually quite sweet and funny."

"I was? I didn't try to…."

Elsie smiled, "You wanted to touch my breasts, but were fairly well behaved outside of that."

Charles managed a small grin. "Well, I always want to touch your breasts…"

Elsie patted his hand. "I do have a question. Last night you said you wouldn't let him get me. Who were you talking about?"

Charles closed his eyes as he felt his stomach turn over, debating with himself whether to come clean about Joe Burns' escape. "Gibberish. The silly gibberish of a drunk fool."

Elsie stared at him for a moment, not sure she entirely believed him. "Alright, darling. Well, if you remember anything, please tell me. Now, why don't you get up and take a hot shower and I'll bring you a cup of coffee and some toast." She pointed to the bedside table, "There are two aspirin and a glass of water to start your recovery."

"I love you and I'm sorry about last night."

Elsie gave him a sweet smile. "Don't be. While I was putting your pajamas on you promised to change all of sweet pea's dirty nappies."

"You wouldn't hold me to that." Charles grinned back at her.

"Mmmm…we'll see."

Charles sighed. "I don't suppose you know where Robert and JoMo ended up?"

Elsie bit her bottom lip, "I do. Until an hour ago, they were spooning on Isobel's sofa. Now they are drinking coffee and begging her not to develop the photos she took of them."

"Ohhh!" Charles pushed his hand down on the top of his head, fearing it would come off as he laughed. "I'll change all the nappies as long as there aren't photos of me spooning JoMo."

Elsie laughed, "I'll be back with some coffee."

"I do. I do you know. I love you."

"Love you more."

Charles gazed at her before smiling and sighing, "Impossibility."

* * *

The day passed quite pleasantly as the men's aspirin and black coffee came into effect; the happy group laughing and playing cards in Isobel's elegant, yet comfortable and modernly furnished sitting room.

A knock on the door at a little after three, however, set Charles on edge.

"It's a blushing bride!" Isobel announced as she led Cora into the room.

Elsie felt her husband relax next to her. "You're going to have a stroke if you don't stop worrying about Alice, honey."

Charles squeezed her hand, a pang of guilt shooting through him as he once again refrained from imparting the news about Joe Burns.

"Did you fellows have a nice evening?"

All three men blushed at Cora's question.

"It was very nice. We made a pub crawl and then ended up back here."

Isobel let out a chuckle in response to JoMo's careful answer. "That they did. They made it here and then snuggled up for a nice long sleep."

"Snug as two bugs in a rug, or on a sofa." Phyllis laughed as she patted JoMo's knee.

Cora turned to Robert, "Why do I have the feeling I am missing something."

Robert let out a sigh, "Isobel has incriminating evidence that she refuses to destroy."

Cora turned to her friend with a look of tremendous curiosity, "Incriminating evidence, eh? Do tell."

"Your fiancé got a little up close and personal with Mr. Molesley last night on my sofa."

"We spooned! Are you happy? We were drunk and cold and we spooned!"

The room, with the exception of JoMo and Robert burst into laughter.

"And where were you Charles?" Cora asked after catching her breath.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was beat to the punch by his wife. "He was upstairs having woken his wife from a deep sleep after which he threw up in the loo and then promised to change all of sweet pea's dirty nappies."

"I missed all the fun! Now I'm sorry I left at midnight." Cora offered with a chuckle.

"You were here?" Robert rested his hand on her arm.

"Oh yes. We had our own party. We played music and danced and had champagne…"

Charles whipped his head towards Elsie.

"I had water. Calm down." Elsie assured him.

Cora continued, "And then a bobby came by and told us the neighbors had complained about the noise…"

"The police came?" Robert's eyebrows threatened to hit his hairline.

"Yes," Isobel answered. "It was quite exciting. He was rather adorable so we invited him in."

Robert and Charles exchanged looks of disbelief.

"What was his name, Phyllis?" Cora asked before biting her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Jimmy. Jimmy Kent, I believe. He was quite sweet. Sandy hair and pretty blue eyes."

JoMo turned quite pale as he took the words of the pretty woman next to him.

"Oh! And he had recording with him and so put it on the player. Wait! I think he left it." Isobel jumped to her feet and dropped the arm on the nearby record player. The roomful of friends sat rapt as a twangy piano began to play followed by the soulful voice of a young African-American woman singing:

 _I want a two-fisted, double jointed, rough and ready man…_

The women all held their breath, trying not to laugh until Charles suddenly burst out, "Good Lord!"

"It's a lovely song to dance to…" Isobel's countenance was purposefully innocent.

"You danced with him?" JoMo's voice was high pitched with shock as he glanced at each woman.

"Oh no!" Phyllis assured him. "He danced for us."

"What!?" The men all shouted in unison.

"He only undressed down to his skivvies." Cora promised as she reached for Robert's hand.

"His skiv- you mean…you mean he took off his clothes?!" Robert pulled his hand from hers, rising to his feet, unable to keep still.

Cora sheepishly lifted her eyes to meet Robert's glare, whispering as she admitted, "He was a gift."

"A gift?! A gift from whom?"

"My mother."

Robert's face was approaching aubergine in color as he yelled, "Your mother sent a stripper?!"

Each of the men were now staring at their partners who had conveniently found specks of lint to pick from their skirts.

"Oh, for goodness' sake! It was just for a laugh. Do you think I would let anything more than that happen in my home, Robert?" Isobel turned off the player. "He was a very sweet young man who is putting himself through school. He finished his little turn and we gave him a cup of tea and he told us about his mother and his sisters who live in Cornwall. It was quite innocent."

Robert stared at the floor as Charles turned his attention to his hands; JoMo staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Fine." Isobel stomped out of the room, promptly returning with her camera. "Here." She pulled a roll of film out of the device, exposing the cells to the bright sunlight coming through the window. "Happy? Now there is no more proof that you two idiots ever cuddled."

Robert and JoMo stared at the film that now lay in the floor.

Elsie put her hand on Charles'. "And I'll change as many dirty nappies as you will."

Robert turned to look at his two oldest friends, "Anyone else feel as ridiculous as I do?"

Charles and JoMo slowly nodded their heads.

The group exchanged smiles which soon turned to laughter. Their merriment would have continued had the telephone not suddenly rung.

Isobel was gone for less than a minute before returning, her face quite pale. "Charles, it's Beryl. She wouldn't tell me what has happened, but she sounds terribly upset and insists on speaking with you."

Turning to look at Elsie, he managed a small smile. "Whatever it is, it will be alright. I promise."

"I'm coming with you." Elsie was on her feet and to the door before Charles could manage to stand.

"Isobel, will you come, too?" Charles gave the woman a pleading look.

"Of course."

Following the women into the kitchen, Charles made sure Elsie was seated at the small breakfast table before retrieving the receiver. "Beryl?"

Elsie grabbed Isobel's hand as she stared at her husband's face.

"I see…both of them?...but Mr. Mason is alright and Daisy?...But she found him?... Oh, God…oh, that's terrible...I see…do we need…yes…no, no, I appreciate you letting me know. I will stay in touch. Thank you, love. Of course, I will…as soon as we get back. Thank you, Beryl."

Placing receiver back on the base, Charles swallowed hard, his hands gripping the side of the counter as he closed his eyes.

"What? What is it?" Elsie pushed herself up from the chair and was at his side within seconds. "For the love of God, Charles, what?"

"Robert! JoMo!" Charles called out before he turned to his wife.

The two men rushed into the kitchen. "What? What's happened?"

"He's dead. Joe Burns is dead."

The words were the last Elsie heard before everything went dark.

* * *

 **Soooo...the song Jimmy stripped to is "Rough and Ready Man" by Alberta Hunter. She originally recorded it in the 1920s, but there is a Youtube video of her singing it later in life that is pretty darn wonderful.**

 **Remind me that I chose writing over shopping when I have no Christmas gifts for my family and friends in a few weeks.**

 **YOU GUYS ARE AMAZEBALLS- from the lovely reviews from those I can respond back to and the guests who take the time to let me know they are still enjoying it, I am so, so touched. I love these pooh bears and I am so glad you do, too. XO Jen**


	35. Mother's Love

**Violence and references to rape and abuse in this chapter (all things that have been referred to in earlier chapters).**

 **This is the chapter I have been dying to write. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Charles' hand was warm as it cupped her cheek, his soft lips pressed to her forehead. Blinking a few times, Elsie lifted her hand to his chest.

"Charles?"

"There you are. Hello, sweetheart." Charles leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "You gave us a bit of a scare, madam."

Elsie turned her head to find Isobel standing near the door to the sitting room, a smile on her face as she held a glass of water. "Here, Elsie. Take a few sips."

Carefully pushing herself up against the cushion of the couch, she gratefully took the glass, the water refreshing and cool as it hit her mouth.

"Do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Isobel reached over and took Elsie's wrist and began clocking her pulse.

"We were in the kitchen and Charles was on the phone..and…" Elsie turned her face towards her husband, her voice a whisper as she asked, "He's dead? He's really dead?"

Charles took the water glass, placing it on the coffee table before taking her hand in his. "He really is."

"In the gaol? But didn't you mentioned Daisy and Mr. Mason?"

Charles nodded, his expression tinged with guilt. "He wasn't in gaol. He had been in the hospital still recovering from where I broke his arm and knee cap, but the nurse from Becky's home helped him escape and they stole a car. They went to the old flat and got the postman to tell them where our mail had been forwarded. They were breaking into the cottage when Mr. Mason noticed lights on in the house. He took his gun and fired a warning shot which sent them fleeing to the car. No one is sure what happened next, but the woman must have panicked and put the car in drive instead of reverse because she drove through the fence and into the meadow and then crashed into that big elm at the edge of the woods. They both went through the windshield of the car. They were dead before Mr. Mason reached them."

Elsie stared at him in bewilderment. "They were at _our_ cottage? What about Daisy and Barley? Did they hurt them?"

Charles swallowed hard. "The only one hurt besides the two of them was Pickle. He didn't get out of the way of the car in time. I had called and asked Mr. Mason to take Daisy and Barley in at his house after I went to Robert's room when we got here yesterday. They are fine. Barley did get loose during the ruckus, but Daisy found him curled up next to Pickle in the meadow."

Elsie pulled her hand from his. "You knew? You knew he had escaped?"

Charles ran his hand through his hair. "Murray called Robert and told him and he told me. The man had a broken arm and a shattered knee cap, honey, so we thought they would catch him in no time. I was going to tell you if they hadn't found him by the wedding."

Elsie rolled onto her side and faced the couch. "I need to not be in the same room with you right now."

Her words were like a sharp slap to his face. Placing his hand on her hip, he leaned forward and whispered, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I know I should…"

"Please." Elsie gently pushed his hand from her hip. "Please just go away."

Charles pulled his hand back, his entire body burning with despair and regret. "Okay." He tried to smile at Isobel who gave a sympathetic look, but found he couldn't manage as tears brimmed his eyes. He stopped at the door, not looking, but offering the words over his shoulder, "I love you."

No bullet or blade had ever pierced him as painfully as her silence now did.

* * *

Elsie declined the offer of food, but did allow Isobel to help her up to the bedroom. She was removing her blouse as she asked, "Would you please tell Cora that I don't feel up to the rehearsal and dinner. I'm sorry and it is probably very selfish of me, but I can't sit there and play happy families right now."

Isobel nodded. "Of course. You have had a quite a shock. Everyone will understand. We will miss you, of course." She passed an undressed Elsie her night gown from where it hung behind the door. "You know he thought he was protecting you."

"I don't need his protection, Isobel. I need his respect. We agreed there would be no more secrets."

Isobel took a deep breath. "I see. Just don't stew too long. It isn't good for you or the sweet pea and Charles' heart is breaking a little more with each second that passes. Get it out of you system, love." Isobel crossed to the door, "Oh, and if it would make you feel better to break something, feel free to throw that ugly little vase." She pointed towards an ornate tchotchke on the bedside table. "Violet gave it to me for my birthday two years ago. I am fairly certain someone gave it to her and she thought it was ugly so she passed it on to me."

Elsie couldn't help but smile at her friend's obvious attempt to cheer her. "Thank you."

Isobel was almost out the door, "And you will be quite happy to know that a certain Scottish doctor is on his way here to check on you. Robert and Charles insisted I call and he just so happened to be free."

"You're a fool if you don't snatch him up, Isobel." Elsie surprised them both with her frankness.

"I think you might be right. I find I don't like waking up alone. See if you feel the same way in few hours, my dear."

Elsie watched the door close, her friend's words sitting heavy on her heart.

* * *

The rehearsal had gone smoothly despite the best man's dampened spirits. Returning to Grantham House all attempts to cheer him by Robert and JoMo failed until he was dragged down to the kitchen.

"You remind me of a man." The jolly voice of a familiar cook greeted him.

Charles couldn't help but grin as he countered, "What man?"

"The man with the power..."

They managed one full cycle before he found himself wrapped in Lily's plump, comforting arms. "What did you do to my Little Mother, Mr. Charles?"

Charles sighed, "I hurt her by not telling her something I should have."

"And she is angry with you?"

"Very. And she has every right to be because I was a fool and she deserves better."

"No she doesn't because there is no one better than you, Charles Carson."

Charles almost knocked the formidable Lily over as he spun around to find his wife standing in the doorway behind him.

"Well, don't just stand there. Kiss the girl!" Lily chuckled before waddling back towards the stove.

"Hello." Elsie barely had the word out before her husband was in front of her, his arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace.

A surge of servants bearing platters and plates began brushing against the couple. "Come on, honey. Let's get out of their way." Charles led Elsie away from the bustling kitchen and into the butler's pantry.

"I'm sorry. I will say it until I am blue in the face, but I am so sorry, Elsie. I shouldn't have kept it from you."

"You were worried about me and didn't want to upset me. I know that, Charles. You love me. I don't trust in much, but I do trust in that and I trust in you."

He pulled her into a deep kiss which left them both breathless. "I'll never keep anything from you. Never, ever again," he promised as he planted kisses in her hair.

"Neither will I, which I why I have to tell you about my visit with Dr. Clarkson."

Charles searched her face, "You're alright? Is everything alright with sweet pea?"

"Peas. Sweet peas."

"What?"

Elsie let out a teary giggle, "He listened with his stethoscope and there are two heart beats. He wants me to come to his office on Monday for a full exam, but he says it sounds like two babies."

Charles' eyes widened with shock. "Two? Two babies? Two babies as in twins as in two babies not one?"

Elsie laughed, "Yes, honey. Two babies. Twins. Our two sweet peas in a pod."

"May I help you, Mr. Carson?" A perturbed butler stood in the doorway of his pantry staring at the couple.

"You can shake my hand, Pratt, er Spratt, I'm going to be two fathers!"

Elsie laughed, "You're going to be one father to two babies."

"Oh! Right! I am going to have two babies!"

The man's dry demeanor changed not an iota as he added, "Ah, well. Science. Remarkable. Now if you would kindly follow me to the dining room, everyone is waiting."

* * *

A myriad of smiles greeted the couple as they entered the dining room.

"Our apologies." Charles offered the room as he walked Elsie to her seat between Dr. Clarkson and Lord Merton, an old friend of the Crawley family. "If you need me, I'll be the grinning idiot over there," Charles whispered into her ear as he pointed towards an empty chair between Cora and a fairly unattractive woman whom Elsie assumed was Cousin Constance.

Dinner was delicious and beautifully presented with Russian service, a custom which was quite foreign to Elsie. While both Dr. Clarkson and Lord Merton were pleasant dinner companions, the mother to be couldn't help but look over at her husband repeatedly throughout the meal, never failing to find him gazing back at her.

Isobel's smile was warm as she tapped Elsie on the shoulder, "If you can stop mooning over your husband for two minutes, perhaps you would care to make a trip to the ladies with me?"

"Gladly! And I have some news for you."

Both men quickly stood as Elsie began to rise, each fixating on Isobel which did not go unnoticed by the woman standing between them.

"Goodness! What was that?" Elsie grabbed Isobel's arm as they cleared the dining room door. "Do you have a history with Lord Merton because I have seen hungry dogs look at a piece of meat with less interest than that man just showed you."

Isobel shook her head, although her embarrassed smile betrayed her. "He is a nice man who has escorted me to dinner once or twice…"

"The good doctor has some competition?"

They were almost to the door when Isobel opened her mouth to speak, only to be caught off-guard by the voice of Dickie Merton from the down the hall. "Isobel, I'm sorry, but could I steal you for a moment?"

Elsie gave her friend a wink. "I'll go first. See you in a minute."

Isobel's attention fixed on the man crossing into the library, she failed to notice the sudden movement behind her which included the lavatory door being jerked open before Elsie had a chance to lock it.

"You're her aren't you?"

Elsie stared at the stranger who quickly flipped the lock above the door handle. Backing to the far corner of the spacious room, Elsie instinctually placed her hands in front of her abdomen. "Who are you?"

"I asked first, but I think I know. Borrowed dress, ugly accent and the freckles of a farmer's daughter. You are Charles' little wife. Up the duff, I have no doubt."

"Alice." Elsie stared at the attractive, but unremarkably so, woman whose steely stare caused a chill to climb up her spine. "You aren't supposed to be here. You need to leave." Elsie had taken a few steps towards the door when the woman suddenly produced a knife from behind her back.

"Unless you want this pushed into your belly, you will keep quiet and do as I say."

Elsie rushed to the far corner of the room, her arms crossing over her abdomen. "You're insane."

"Hardly. You just have what I want. I warn you now, I am quick and have very little to lose, so don't fuck with me. We are going to walk out of here and go directly up the stairs and down the corridor to the left and into the third door on the right side. You don't make a sound. Not a goddamn sound. You understand?"

Elsie shook her head in bewilderment, "Why are you doing this? No good can come to you from this."

"I'll get his attention. That's all I want. All I ever really wanted. Now move."

Elsie kept her hands over her tummy as the woman jerked her roughly by the arm.

"Not a bloody sound."

Unlocking the door and looking both ways to make sure the entry was clear, Alice shoved Elsie in the direction of the stairs. Not a servant or guest was to be seen as the women ascended, Alice repeatedly pushing Elsie in an effort to make her walk faster. Shoving a key in the third door on the right side of the corridor, she pushed Elsie into the dark space, closing and locking the door before switching on the light.

The far wall of the room was filled with a colorful mural of an English garden in front of which sat an elegant rocking horse, a table with an electric train set which was surrounded by four wooden chairs, a menagerie of large stuffed animals, and a toy box.

"Seems apropos given your current condition." Alice stepped into the middle of a large rug as Elsie backed up to the train table.

She blinked away hot tears as she stared at the deranged woman. "Where did you get those keys?"

"You forget I am familiar with the servants. Unlike you, I paid my dues sitting through dull dinner parties in this house where everyone worships Violet to her face and talks shit behind her back and Robert drinks too much and sadsack Joseph knocks over his water and Charles…Charles pretends he is grateful to be included. They are all pathetic and the staff knows it, but I was smart. You pass out a few cigarettes and palm a few pounds and suddenly you know all the secrets and you are given copies of all the keys."

"You said you want Charles' attention? That's why you are doing this?"

The woman offered a cold nod.

"Then why aren't you trying to be his friend, rather than sending psychotic letters and breaking into houses and threatening his wife with a knife?"

"I don't want to be his friend!" Alice spat the words at her. "He's got money, you fool. He's got money and connections and that sonofabitch Grigg is rotting in jail. I want him back, you little idiot. I have to get rid of you first, but I _will_ get him back."

Elsie tightened her hold on her abdomen as she glanced towards the windows on the far wall.

"You wouldn't survive the jump and anyway, I would gut you before you even reached the window if you did try to open it."

The expectant mother blinked back more tears as the direness of her circumstance set in.

"Now, I am curious about you, Elsie Hughes. That's your name right? I managed to glean that from my conversation with Mr. Murray's secretary, as well as the sordid little story of your uncle and all those dead girls and _their_ babies. Again, it pays to know people. Argyle is an ugly place in winter. I suppose I don't have to tell you that, it's where you grew up. Your uncle was more than happy to receive a visit from a pretty face, but he certainly doesn't care much for you. He didn't care much for your idiot sister, either. Said he made a pretty penny off of her, though. I guess men will screw anything."

"Shut up! Just shut your mouth right now!"

"Ooh! Feisty! I was hoping you might show some spirit. This would be boring if you just sat and blubbered all night."

Elsie rode this sudden surge of adrenaline, her posture straightening as she asked, "Who damaged you, Alice? Who mistreated you? Your father? A brother?"

"Fuck you."

"Both?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at Elsie, "At least my uncle didn't tie me up and pimp me out to anyone willing to pay a pound."

"You _are_ fortunate that you weren't subjected to such horrors. Very fortunate. But the sad thing is I don't think you had someone who loved you like my sister did. She had me and I did love her. Has anyone ever really loved you Alice? Do you have a clue what love even is?"

"Charles loves me."

"After tonight, Charles would be hard pressed to spit on you if you were on fire. He doesn't love you, Alice. Neither one of us knew what romantic love was until we met and now we have a wonderful life together. And not only do we _have_ this life, but we have _created_ life. And nothing is going to endanger or harm what we have. Not you and not your pitiful little knife." Elsie reached down and picked up one of the sturdy and fairly heavy wooden chairs that surrounded the small table.

"You think you can protect your precious baby with a child's chair?"

Swinging the chair with all of her might, Elsie ran and bashed the woman in the shoulder and head so that the knife flew across the room as her body hit the floor. Grabbing the edge of the rug, she managed to get it over Alice before she could get up. Spotting the knife, she quickly grabbed it before sitting heavily on top of the moaning heap in the middle of the floor. "Its precious _bab_ _ **ies**_. And I am their mother so I don't just protect, I defend."

The door suddenly burst open, Violet, Lily and Isobel staring at the unusual site in the middle of the floor.

"Who is that?" Violet was the first to step into the room, her eyes wide at the sight of the knife in Elsie's hand.

"Alice. She forced me up here with this."

"Dear God."

Isobel soon followed, a surprised smile on her face, "But now you've got it."

"She threatened my babies."

The massive cook barreled into the room. "Get up, Little Mother." Pulling Elsie up as though she were nothing more than a doll, Lily bent over and threw the rug back to find a disheveled Alice writhing in pain. "I hoped we had seen the last of you, gutter trash." Reaching down with one hand, Lily shoved her strong, thick fingers into the woman's brunette mane. "You mess with my Little Mother, I mess with you."

Before Isobel, Violet or Elsie realized what was happening, Lily was dragging the woman out of the room by her hair.

"Oh shit!" Elsie scrambled after them.

Violet was next out of the room, "Oh shit is right!"

The three women made it to the doorway of the lavatory just as Lily flipped the young woman over and pushed her head into the toilet and pulled the lever. "You remember this nice, clean toilet. They aren't this nice where you're going."

"Lily!" Isobel exclaimed as she watched the large woman lift Alice's sputtering wet head from the bowl.

"Hush, Isobel." Violet placed her hand on her friend's arm before returning her attention to the cook. "I'm going to call the police, Lily. I think you can get at least three or four more flushes in before they get here and then just sit on her."

"You don't think I'll squish her like Miss Rosamunde's cat?"

Violet shook her head, "No, but it's no great loss if you do." She turned towards Elsie and Isobel. "I am going to ask the police to come in the back way and Spratt will bring them up so they won't be seen. They'll want to talk to you, Elsie, but they will wait until the party is over. Now, they are about to serve dessert. Help Elsie dry her eyes and I will meet the two of you downstairs."

Isobel stared at her in awe. "My God, you're calm."

"You think this is the first woman whose head my cook has shoved in a toilet, Isobel? Now hurry up."

Elsie and Isobel exchanged bewildered looks before making their way downstairs, stopping just outside the dining room door.

"Are you alright?" Isobel pulled a hanky from her sleeve and patted the corners of Elsie's eyes.

"I was just held at knife point and then knocked the hell out of someone with a little chair and then I watched a giant shove her head in a toilet."

Isobel stared at her.

"I'm fanfuckingtastic. Let's have dessert."

Isobel couldn't help but laugh wildly in response.

Charles suddenly appeared from around the door, "Where have you two been? I'm about to make a toast."

Elsie pulled him into the hall as Isobel slipped back into the dining room. "Come here." Placing both her hands on either side of Charles' face, she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"What was that for?"

"To celebrate."

"And what exactly are we celebrating?"

"That the baddies lost and the goodies won."

Charles wasn't exactly sure what she meant, but he smiled brightly at her all the same. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Oh, you young people and your sentimentality. You can't hang about the corridor all night. I believe you have a toast to give, Mr. Carson." Violet folded her arms as she strolled up next to the couple, giving them a small, knowing smile.

Charles stepped back into the room and was followed by Violet until she was stopped by Elsie. "How did you know where I was?"

"You weren't in the bathroom. All the lights were off upstairs. I stepped out front and saw the nursery lit up. It was quite simple."

"You're remarkable."

Violet smiled, "Said the woman carrying twins who just escaped a mad woman with a knife. You did say babies?"

Elsie nodded as she smiled.

"I wouldn't be offended if you named one of them after me."

"What if they are both boys?" Elsie whispered as they entered the dining room.

"Don't be difficult, dear."

* * *

"I have another toast to give tomorrow in front of a bigger audience, so I will wait and bore you with a long one then."

The table politely laughed as Charles grinned.

"I just want to raise a glass to celebrate love. Whether you are our madly in love bride and groom, or here tonight with the love of your life, or are loved by a parent or a child sitting near you, remembering a love that is no longer with us, or contemplating the possibility of love in the future, I lift my glass in honor of you and your luck, your courage, your patience, and your trust. May your love always be a source of happiness and joy, as I know Robert and Cora's will be. To love."

Lifting his glass, Charles turned to find his wife smiling as she glanced down at her belly before lifting her head to meet his gaze, mouthing the words: "To love."


	36. Good Riddance

The first time she woke was because of Charles' weeping.

Switching on the light before turning over, Elsie found her husband sitting in the wing back chair on the other side of the bed, his body wracked with sobs as he held his face in his hands.

"Honey? Oh, honey, don't cry. Come here." She climbed to the edge of the bed, stretching her arm towards him. "Everything is alright. You heard Dr. Clarkson. I'm fine. The babies are fine."

Charles shook his head, a sad smile on his face as he wiped away tears in order to look at his wife. "I'm sorry. I should have gone to another room, but I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"Don't be silly. You _should_ have woken me up. Let's talk about it. It isn't good to hold it in."

Charles leaned forward as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?"

Shaking his head, Charles gazed into her eyes, "I should be the one comforting you. How are you staying so calm about this whole thing?"

Elsie took a deep breath as she sat up, "While it was happening I felt it. For the very first time, I felt like a mother. She was going to hurt our babies and, I…I don't even know how to describe it. This sense of…surety just suddenly came over me and I wasn't scared of her anymore. I knew that no matter what I was going to protect them. Time seemed to slow down and it was so clear, almost like I knew what was going to happen before it happened. I just picked up the chair and went for her. I don't remember making conscious choices, my body just did what it needed to in order to keep them safe." Elsie lost her battle with the lump that was building in her throat as she continued, "I'm not worried any more. Joe is dead and Lawrence will never get out of prison, Grigg is locked up and she is going to go to prison or an asylum, so we're free, honey. We're finally free to just live our lives and have our babies. I'm calm because I am happy."

Charles shook his head, a smile finally filling his tear stained face. "Amazing Elsie. You are my amazing Elsie."

"Come here, sweetheart. I need you." Elsie stretched her arm back out towards him. "I need you.

Charles pushed himself from the chair, pulling his pajama top over his head and wiping his face with the fabric before dropping it to the floor, followed by his bottoms. "Will you take off your gown? I need to feel you. I need to feel your skin against mine."

Nodding with a serious, but understanding expression on her face, Elsie pulled her light flannel gown over her head as her husband climbed into bed next to her, his hands reverently stroking every inch of her warm, soft skin.

* * *

The next time she woke was because of Charles' absence.

Turning from looking at his empty side of the bed, she reached for a folded piece of paper which rested against the lamp on the side table.

 _You,_

 _I know you will understand why I am doing what I have to do._

 _I have to meet Robert at the hotel after I am through, but I will see you to the church a little before two._

 _Is killing me not to simply hold you all day. Only Robert and this wedding could keep me from you._

 _I love you. Those three words aren't enough. There will never be enough words, my sweet girl._

 _-Me_

* * *

Wrapped in her dressing gown, Elsie found Isobel, Phyllis and Dr. Clarkson sharing tea and scones at the small table in the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Isobel was out of her seat, quickly fetching a glass of milk at the appearance of the expectant mother. "Good morning! How are you feeling?"

Elsie smiled, "I am feeling quite well, thank you," she turned to the doctor, "but if you think I need a poke or a prod, please feel free."

"I will take your blood pressure in a little while, if you don't mind?" the handsome doctor remarked, rising and pulling back a chair for her. "But your color looks good."

Elsie nodded. "Did anyone see him leave?"

Phyllis managed a small, sad smile as she nodded. "I met him on the stairs almost two hours ago. He said he left you a note."

"He did," Elsie nodded. "I hate the thought of him going alone. I wish he would have taken me with him."

"He isn't alone," Isobel assured her. "I saw Violet in the Bentley when it stopped to pick him up."

Elsie smiled, "At least I know he has reinforcements."

* * *

"Do you want me to go in with you or would you prefer I stay out here?"

Violet and Charles stood outside a heavy wooden door in a quiet corridor of the station where they had been asked to wait.

"I think I should go in alone, but I am grateful you are here." Charles patted the hand that was resting in the crook of his arm, an appreciative smile offered to the woman who stood at his side.

"Very well. Do you know what you want to say?"

Charles shook his head. "I know what I would like to _do_. I would like to rip her to pieces."

"I think they might frown upon that."

"I suppose I will just say what I feel."

"I have a suggestion. Take it for what it is worth, but when you see her, don't think about what she _did_. Think about what she _didn't get to do_. Your wife took this tactic when we met with Grigg and it worked beautifully."

"I don't know if that was the tactic as much as it was my wonderful wife."

Violet smiled, "Her husband is no slouch is the wonderful department. Make her proud, Charles, and find your own peace." Her advice was halted as the detective who had met with Charles, Elsie, Violet, Lily and Isobel the night before suddenly appeared from behind the closed door.

"Good morning, Mr. Carson. I hope you know this is quite irregular. You won't have long to speak with her. She refuses to speak to us so you may have wasted your time in coming here this morning."

"I'm glad she isn't speaking. I only want her to listen."

Violet squeezed Charles' arm as the detective opened the door wider. "Elsie. Think of your sweet Elsie, Charles."

He barely recognized the wretched creature sitting at a small table in the corner of the large empty room. The hair color was right, but the face seemed decades older with remnants of black kohl resting in the lines and hollows under the woman's eyes, as well as a considerable goose egg and bruise under her left cheek. She lifted her face, blinking a few times as though she couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"You came. I knew you would. I just knew it."

He stopped in his tracks, glancing over at the surprised detective and guard who exchanged looks.

"I am so happy you came alone."

"I didn't." He pulled the chair back, keeping a considerable distance from the table as he took a seat. "Lady Grantham accompanied me. She pulled the strings that got me in here."

"Really? Well, perhaps she isn't a complete bitch. I suppose she'll pay my bail?"

Charles stared at her with bewilderment. "I'm not here to get you out, Alice!"

"Of course you are! Why else would you be here?"

"My God, you truly are mad. Why would I want to help you when you tried to destroy everything I love most in this world?"

"You're joking! That…that trash? That pathetic waif? That baby probably isn't even yours…"

Charles shook his head. "I want to pity you. I want to be able to find some kernel of understanding as to why you did what you did, but I can't. I will never forgive you, but promise you I will do my absolute best to find a way to forget you. None of my memories of you are worth keeping and you don't deserve a place in my life. I have too many wonderful people to love and appreciate to waste even one more minute of it thinking about you."

Alice jumped from her chair only to be subdued by the forceful hands of the guard as she cried, "You love me!"

"You are _nothing_ to me and it is impossible to love _nothing_. Elsie, the mother of my children and my best friend is the love of my life. She is a blessing to anyone whose life she graces, while you are nothing but a blight and a burden, Alice, not to mention a failure. You don't have me and you didn't hurt her or _our_ babies. We are stronger and happier than ever."

"I broke your heart when I chose Grigg over you! You can't deny it. You were heartbroken!"

"I was only devastated at the thought of the time I wasted sharing a _lie_ of a life with you, Alice. That was the only anguish I felt when you went with him. It is so obvious you were meant for each other because you will have each other in hell. I just now figured out why I came here today. I just wanted to say goodbye and good riddance, Alice Neale."

Charles rose from the chair, his head held high and his posture straight as he turned his back on her.

"I could love you…"

He didn't bother turning around as he sharply cut her off, "You don't know the meaning of the word."

Violet's eyes found his as soon as he opened the door. "Are you alright?"

The door closing with a thud, Charles managed his first genuine smile since hearing the news of Elsie's attack the night before. "I am, thank you. I am quite alright." Offering his arm, he reminded her, "Now, I believe we have a wedding to attend."

* * *

Per their arrangement, Joseph met Elsie's taxi at the back of the church a little after one. Helping her and her large parcel from the car, he gave her a careful smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, JoMo. Please don't feel like you have to walk on egg shells around me because of last night. I really am quite fine." She patted his shoulder as they entered the church. "Are they in the room?"

He shook his head. "The coast is clear. They are greeting people at the front door."

"How is he?" Elsie couldn't hide her worry as she looked over at JoMo on their way down a carpeted corridor.

"I wouldn't say he is one hundred percent, but he did look much better than when we left Grantham House last night."

"I hope his visit was healthy and not a hindrance."

"So you know where he went." He was relieved to find out she already knew about Charles' visit to the jail.

"He left me a note. So he does seem alright?"

JoMo smiled and nodded, "Yes, although I know he will feel even better when he has laid eyes on you."

"You are sweet."

Having made their way into the large, comfortable room reserved for the groom and his groomsmen, Elsie waited for him to lean the large package against the wall before pulling off the paper. "What do you think?"

"Oh, Elsie. It's…oh, it's perfect. It's absolutely perfect."

"It's Cora's gift to Robert. She asked me to make it a week ago. I worked on it in bits and pieces in Mr. Mason's barn so it would be a surprise for Charles, too, and then Beryl shipped it over for me the day before we left."

"It's…I don't know what else to say other than it's perfect."

"Thank you. Do you think you might sneak my husband and the groom back here for a moment?"

Waiting for JoMo to return with his friends, Elsie pulled off her coat and searched for a mirror. Finding a full length looking glass on the back of the door, she was unseen as the three men entered the room.

"Oh my God! It's…oh my God! Look…it's the photo, it's the photo Papa took at the beach, but it's…" Robert's face was filled with amazement and delight as he stared at the large canvas.

"Elsie." Charles' gaze fell upon the small signature in the corner, his eyes filling with tears as he recognized her curled _E_ which was followed by _Carson._

"She did this? Elsie? She's incredible! It is absolutely amazing!" Robert leaned over, his hands on his knees as he took in the beautiful depiction of three young boys and a Labrador frolicking on the Whitby shore.

"It's perfect." JoMo turned to find Elsie peaking from behind the door, giving her a wink as she raised her finger over her lips.

"Tell me she is a lousy cook or that she snores, Charles. Beautiful, clever, funny, great in bed and an artist?"

"How would Robert know I was great in bed!?" Elsie could no longer stay hidden after hearing Robert's remark.

Two red faces turned to look at her, although their embarrassment soon turned to awe as they took in the vision of the woman in the curve hugging plum dress.

"You look so beautiful, darling." Charles shook his head as he walked towards her, his arms outstretched.

Elsie couldn't help but smile, "Thank you." Wrapped in his embrace, she tipped her head back. "You look pretty stunning yourself."

"Just to clarify, I was being a cheeky git once- I know a concept that is hard to fathom- and asked your husband about your nocturnal prowess and he simply said you were _perfect._ And I quite agree with him that you look beautiful, Mrs. Carson. And speaking of beautiful, oh my God, this painting…it is quite extraordinary, Elsie. I am overwhelmed."

"Thank you," she blushed, but quickly corrected, "but it was your bride's idea. She asked me to create something for you as a gift and Charles has this snap framed and sitting on his desk. I described it to her and she agreed that it would make a lovely painting."

"It is breathtaking and wonderful and is going over my desk in the library at Downton."

Elsie shook her head and laughed. "You're joking. Charles said you have a della Francesca and a Monet in there."

And now I shall have an Elsie Carson in there, as well."

Elsie blushed, "You really don't have to. Cora just wanted something for your dressing room."

"I doubt I spend much time there and I want it where I can enjoy it. Over my desk. Decision made. Now let me make you husband jealous by showing my gratitude."

Pulling her into a tight embrace, Robert was kissing her cheek and playfully moved to her jaw and then her neck, eliciting a loud, "Alright! Alright! Break it up!" from Charles as his wife giggled.

* * *

Six hours later, just after the happy groom and gorgeous bride made their departure amid of shower of rice and applause, an exhausted Elsie and a tipsy Charles made the rounds of the reception, kissing cheeks and offering embraces of goodbye; Charles accepting compliments for the heartfelt and funny toast he had made and Elsie collecting telephone numbers from potential clients who were interested in commissioning paintings having seen Robert's gift which had been moved to an easel near the cake table.

Having been given the key to her flat by Isobel, the couple met Davies and the Bentley outside the hotel which was housing the elegant reception. Climbing into the car, Elsie placed her hand on her husband's thigh, "Do you mind taking the late train? I just want to get back to our cottage and sleep in our own bed."

"Of course not. We'll just run in and change clothes and grab our things. The station will be less crowded this time of the evening."

His arm wrapped around her shoulder, Elsie leaned her head against his chest. "How was it this morning?"

"If by _it_ you mean the monster, she was pathetic and deranged, but like your visit to Grigg, what I had to say didn't end up being for her, but for me and for us and for our sweet peas. No matter what they have done or tried to do to us, they don't determine our happiness. We do. And I, for one, don't know if there is a happier person than myself on the whole of God's green earth."

"I'm afraid you'll have to share the title with me, my sweetheart." Elsie leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Charles reached over and squeezed her hand. "As you said, the goodies won and the baddies lost."

"A fitting end to our own fairy tale."

Charles lifted her chin with his finger, "Ah, but we are only beginning…"

* * *

A fierce wind was blowing as Charles pulled the car into the drive. "If the temperatures stay low enough, we may find ourselves in a winter wonderland for Christmas."

"Lovely! I just hope it isn't so deep that we can't get to town for provisions tomorrow. Remember, to take off your shoes inside the door. I don't want to wake Beryl. She said she'd be upstairs, but I still don't want to startle her."

Charles had just closed the trunk of the car when Elsie suddenly ran from the house, a shivering Barley in her arms. "Leave the bags and follow me! You won't believe this!"

Tiptoeing down the hall towards their bedroom it didn't take Charles long to spy what had sent his wife fleeing from the house. There amid a tangle of bed clothes lay a very naked Mr. Mason, his arm wrapped over the quilt that covered a loudly snoring Beryl Patmore.

Motioning her shocked husband back into the sitting room, she whispered, "Do we let them sleep or do we get her back for the day she found you under the bed?"

"Oh, we must get even, Mrs. Carson."

"Alright, I have an idea."

Turning on the lamps around the room, Elsie and Charles made themselves comfortable, cuddling on the couch as they turned to face the corridor leading to the bedroom. Setting Barley on the floor, Elsie lifted her hands and swung her head madly as she commanded, "Go crazy!"

The barking and yipping pup tearing madly through the room and down the corridor, it was only a matter of seconds before the quilt wrapped cook came barreling down the hall shouting, "Barley! Knock it…" She froze mid-sentence as she came upon the couple staring at her from the sofa.

Charles smiled brightly as he called out, "Enjoying your slumber party, Mrs. Patmore?"

The appearance of a long john clad Mr. Mason capped off the moment, his cheeks quite red as he softly offered, "Good evening."

Barley still barking and running around like mad, the little farmer turned in an effort to catch the small dog, only to earn a quick gasp from the cook as she turned to look at where her friends on the couch were suddenly pointing. Reaching down, she gently lifted the open flap of farmer's pajama seat, buttoning it back in place. "I don't suppose we could just pretend that this never happened?"

Charles shook his head, a wide grin on his face, "Oh, not in a million years, me lassie."


	37. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Bright moonlight shone through the window of the upstairs room, its intensity waking Elsie from sleep in the small bed in the larger of the two upstairs bedrooms. "Good Lord, it's cold."

Her whispered complaint receiving no response, she slipped her feet back a few inches so that they rested against her husband's toasty legs.

"Ugh! You're feet are like icicles!" Charles wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her to him, his face burying against her neck.

"Ooh!" Elsie squeaked, "Your nose is frozen!"

"I told you we should have moved that little stove in here."

Elsie pulled his arm more tightly around her, her bottom wiggling against his front as she agreed, "You're right. It was just so late..."

"You are going to have to stop wiggling, darling, or do you…"

"Do I what?" Elsie's face drew into an unseen smile.

"Or do you want to warm up with some good old fashioned friction?"

Elsie giggled, "We've a guest, Charles…"

"Who is in our warm bed, not to mention got to experience some friction of her own earlier…"

Elsie shook her head. "I still can't believe we caught them. His little naked bottom sticking out his long johns."

"I don't know if I will be able to look him in the eye for a while." Charles offered with a chuckle.

"I feel bad that he went home. Poor fellow, he was so embarrassed."

Charles nuzzled Elsie's ear, his efforts earning him a moan and another shift against his groin which inspired his gentle fondling of her breast. "We haven't made love in three days, honey…"

Elsie let out another little moan as Charles slid his hand down over her abdomen and between her thighs before pushing up her nightgown around her waist. "Sorry my fingers are cold."

Elsie rolled over, pushing him onto his back, her face lit by the moonlight as Charles watched a smile fill it as she whispered, "Me, too."

A loud hiss filled the room as she suddenly pushed her hand down the front of his pajama pants.

* * *

The moon having been replaced by the sun, Elsie crept down the stairs, her senses delighting in the smell of bacon and eggs as she hit the ground floor. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, she found Beryl humming "Happy Days are Here Again" as she flipped a large flap jack over in a cast iron skillet.

"Good morning. Someone is certainly in a cheerful mood."

Beryl blushed and grinned as she looked over at her friend from the stove.

Making her way across the room, Elsie asked, "Any sign of your friend? I thought he might come back and join us for breakfast."

The cook shook her head, an unavoidable smile on her face as she allowed her friend to wrap her arms around her shoulders and kiss her cheek. "You saw his wee bottom. I am afraid it will take some time for him to show his face here again."

"I'm sorry. It's a darling little bottom if it's any consolation." Elsie winked before moving to the cabinet to fetch a glass. "Do you mind if I ask how this evening of passion came about?"

Beryl sighed, "You are going to whether I want you to or not, aren't you?"

"Damn straight."

Chuckling, she began filling plates for her and Elsie as she relented, "Oh, go on then."

"Was last night your first time with him?"

"Of course! Good Lord, I've only known the man for two weeks."

"Alright, alright. Don't get tetchy. Of course, I am delighted and don't mind a bit that it happened here, but why _were_ you here and not at his house?"

Beryl set a steaming plate in front of Elsie. "He stopped by just after I arrived to make sure I had his phone number just in case…I mean, it made sense in light of all that happened while you were gone."

Elsie nodded. "He already fixed the fence and the door, I noticed. I made a point of looking out the window at the meadow this morning. With the snow on the ground, you can hardly tell anything even happened."

"I'm glad it is covered. There are deep ruts from where they drove through and then from the tractor that pulled the car out. The tree is quite banged up, as well."

"Did you see the car before they removed it?"

Beryl nodded, "Gruesome. There were shards of glass with blood on them everywhere."

Elsie shivered as she imagined the sight.

"Fitting end for that man, though, after what he did to you and Becky. I hope the bastard rots in hell." Charles' deep voice startled the women.

"Good morning, darling. I hope our talking didn't wake you." Elsie smiled at him from across the room.

"I smelled this wonderful breakfast and couldn't stay in bed any longer."

The works, Charles?"

Charles smiled as the little ginger woman toddled into the kitchen, heaping a plate with loads of food. "How could I turn down Beryl Patmore's eggs and bacon, much less her flapjacks…speaking of flaps, where is your beau, young lady? I thought he might come back to join us for breakfast."

Beryl grimaced as she plopped the plate onto the table in front of him. "Bill was quite.."

"Ooo-ooh! Bill!" Charles wagged his eyebrows at her. "I suppose you would be on a first name basis now."

"Are you going to be a cheeky devil all day or may we just limit your teasing to the delicious breakfast I slaved over a hot stove to make for you?"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop."

Beryl smiled as she poured him a cup of coffee. "Thank you."

"She was telling me how they got together."

Charles took a sip of coffee, "Well, go on, then."

Rolling her eyes, Beryl sat back down in her chair. "As I told Elsie, he came by right after I arrived Saturday morning to make sure I had his phone number just in case and he stayed and chatted for a while."

"And…?" Elsie lifted her eyebrows in anticipation.

"And we shared a cup of tea and some of the shortbread I made for you and he went home."

"Oh." Elsie frowned. "Did he kiss you goodbye?"

Beryl blushed, "He squeezed my hand and that's when I invited him over for a home cooked dinner."

"And?" Charles asked before pushing a forkful of flapjacks into this mouth.

"And we had a lovely meal of chops and mash, there are leftovers in the refrigerator, by the way, and then we sat on the sofa in front of the fire and talked while we shared a bottle of wine and he told me about his wife and his son William and I told him about my family and Archie and we both got a little teary, which led to…"

"Mutual comforting?" Elsie asked.

"I suppose you could say that…and then one thing led to another…"

Elsie rested her chin in her hands as she propped her elbows on the table, gazing happily at her friend. "I love it when one thing leads to another."

Beryl smiled, "He is a lovely man. Very kind and caring and unlike most men, he seems interested in more than just my cooking. He actually talked to me; made me feel like he cared about what I had to say."

"I knew I liked him." Charles declared, lifting his mug.

Elsie's face brightened as she had an epiphany. "You should take him a plate."

Beryl scowled for a moment, before a grin took over her face. "You think?"

"Just leave me some bacon," Charles teased.

* * *

A bundled up Beryl with plate in hand heading toward the barn, Elsie and Charles began to clean up the kitchen.

"And what is on the agenda for today, Mrs. Carson?" Charles asked after leaning down and kissing her neck as she washed dishes.

"Well, changing the sheets on our bed for a start."

Charles chuckled. "Quite."

"And then, if you are feeling particularly agreeable, I thought we might use some colored paper I have and make some decorations for the tree."

Charles frowned. "You are the artist, my darling."

"But you can certainly glue and hang if I do the cutting? Please?"

Looking at his wife's beautiful face, her eyelashes batting coquettishly, Charles sighed and shook his head, "Very well. Just tell me what to do."

"Oh, thank you, honey!" She quickly dried her hands before resting them on his shoulders, raising up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "It will be fun, I promise."

"While you get your things, I will take Barley out."

Having taken a quick bath and collected her art supplies, Elsie had stepped into their bedroom and was stripping the sheets from the bed as she caught sight of Charles on the far side of the meadow. Quickly changing from her dressing gown into long johns, flannel shirt, overalls and two pairs of socks, she slipped on her wellies, coat and gloves before making her way out the back and through the gate.

"What are you doing, darling?"

Dropping a hammer and screwdriver into his pocket, Charles shot her a scowl over his shoulder. "Get those babies back inside! It's too cold for you to be traipsing about out here."

"I'm bundled up quite sufficiently, bossy britches. Now please tell me what you are doing?"

Stepping back from in front of the large elm, Charles smiled as his wife let out a gentle sigh.

"Oh, Charles…"

"I didn't want us to have to look at the tree as it was. Now when we come out here with Barley and Peabody, we will be able to appreciate what he was unable to destroy rather than his destroying himself."

Elsie wrapped her arm around his waist as she joined him, stretching her free arm so her finger could trace the freshly chiseled _CC+EC_ which were contained within a heart carved into the wood from which the bark had been stripped.

"Let no man put asunder…" Elsie murmured as she leaned her head against his chest.

"And the sweet peas will see it every time they come out here to play."

"I can't wait to meet them." Elsie's confession earned her a kiss on the temple.

"Isobel coming over to go with you to your appointment tomorrow?"

While he had asked the question with a light tone, Elsie knew her husband well enough to recognize a tinge of wistfulness.

"No. I have someone else I would rather go."

"Beryl?"

Elsie shook her head, "I asked Dr. Clarkson if it was alright and he agreed to let the sweet peas' daddy join me so he can hear their heartbeats."

Charles bottom lip jutted out. "Oh, Elsie…"

"You are going to make me cry if start blubbering, darling." Elsie warned as she ran her gloved hand over his cheek. "Sweet daddy."

He pulled her into an embrace. "I can't wait."

Elsie leaned back, "I do have some more news. Isobel is coming over next weekend, and so are JoMo and Phyllis. Dr. Clarkson invited all of us to the hospital's Christmas party at the Founder's Hall next Friday. I'm sorry, but with all of the hullabaloo over the last few days I forgot to mention it. I accepted, but we can certainly decline the invitation if you don't want to go."

"Of course we will go." Charles squeezed her waist. "You'll wear your new dress from the wedding?"

"I will. Might as well get some use out of it while I can still fit into it." Elsie turned, whistling for Barley who was frolicking in the snow with Peabody. "Now I am going in, even bundled up, it is still colder than a witch's tit out here."

"Speaking of, I don't know how I will be able to concentrate on anything else but yours the entire night." Charles tossed off before turning back towards the tree.

Reaching down, Elsie quickly gathered a scoop of snow, patting it firmly into a ball before flinging it at her unsuspecting husband as she called out, "Cheeky beggar!"

Stopping in his tracks as the snowball caught him right between the shoulder blades, Charles slowly turned around, a playfully menacing look on his face, "Now you are in for it!"

Squealing and laughing, Elsie quickly grabbed another handful of snow, forming a ball as she challenged, "You wouldn't throw a snowball at a pregnant woman!"

Charles stopped a few feet from her, considering her comment. "I wouldn't?"

"Not the beloved mother of your own children."

He inhaled deeply, "Of course not."

Elsie smiled brightly, "Thank you, honey."

He had taken two steps back towards the tree when she pelted him with snowball in her hand before laughing loudly and trudging as briskly as she could towards the house.

"Oh! This means war!" His boots allowing even his halted gait to easily catch her Wellington dogged steps, Charles wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down against him into the soft powdery snow.

"No, Charles! Oh no!" Elsie's protestations were peppered with giggles as she found herself pinned to the wet ground under her husband.

"There is only one way for you to avoid a face full of snow, my lovely wife."

"Oh yes?" She relented with her pointless wiggling as her husband lowered his face towards hers. "And what way is that?"

"Give your husband a kiss."

She smiled sweetly up at him. "And that's it?"

"Well, until I can get you inside and out of all these clothes."

"And you'll help me make Christmas decorations after you have your way with me?"

"If we aren't too exhausted," Charles playfully lifted one eyebrow.

"Alright."

Charles closed his eyes, his face lowering towards hers, he jerked back as a shockingly cold handful of snow covered his eyes, nose, and mouth.

Blinking his eyes until they were free of ice so that he could look down at his smiling wife, Charles let out a deep sigh, distracting her as he suddenly shifted one arm so that she was painlessly, yet completely pinned and immobile. "All you had to do was kiss me." Burying his head so that his cold, wet face was pressed against her neck, Charles pressed his mouth against her warm skin and blew a giant raspberry."

"Eww! Oh, honey!" Elsie shrieked.

"Now we're even." Charles pushed himself up into a standing position before offering his amused wife a hand.

* * *

Having bid a very happy Beryl goodbye, the couple didn't make it out of the living room, before finding themselves naked in front of a roaring fire.

Elsie swung a leg over Charles' reclined torso, beaming down at him, "Do you think there is something wrong with us?"

"For making love in our sitting room?" Charles ran his hands up her sides.

Running her own hands over his chest as her lower body locked with his, she moaned as she answered, "For not being able to keep our hands off each other all the time."

Looking up at his happy, beautiful wife, Charles moved his hand to her mouth, running his thumb over her smiling bottom lip. "Nothing will ever be as right as this is, Elsie."


	38. Three Hearts in One

**Hoping this and the previous chapter won't have you in sugar shock. Hope the holiday season is bringing out the kindness in all those around you- XO Jen**

* * *

Knowing they were being fit in among Dr. Clarkson's already scheduled roster of obstetric and pediatric patients he saw on Mondays, they made themselves comfortable in a corner of the large oak paneled waiting room, Elsie pulling out her sketch pad and a few snaps of Barley, while Charles pulled from his coat an obviously well-read copy of _The House At Pooh Corner._

Glancing over at the tome currently occupying her husband, Elsie laughed. "Boning up on your children's literature, Daddy?"

Charles leaned back in his chair, allowing his long legs to cross at the ankle. "This is classic British literature I'll have you know, not to mention a first edition. This will be worth money someday."

"I am not criticizing, darling. I think it is lovely. You have just caught the attention of a few of the younger patrons." Elsie nodded towards the far side of the room.

Charles glanced up to see a young boy of about five years old heading his way, his three year old sister following in his wake.

"Are you doing story time?" The little boy pointed at the illustration embossed on the cover of the book. Taking his sister's hand, he plopped onto the floor and pulled her down with him as they stared up at Charles.

"Oh, well…"

"Just tell them no and to go away if they are bothering you." A lovely, but very pregnant woman with blonde curls like the little girl and eyes like the little boy's called from across the room.

"I just…I don't mind…I just don't want to disturb anyone…"

"Go on over to the man." Another woman across the way gave her young daughter a gentle nudge. "He's going to read you a story."

Elsie bit her lip, swallowing a chuckle. "Well, you seem to have an audience, Mr. Carson."

Before long there were seven small children at his feet, as well as a four year old boy who was leaning against Charles' legs, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"I suppose I should just start at the beginning?"

"Are you going to do the voices?" A rather forward little red haired girl of seven challenged from the back of the pack.

"The voices?"

The little girl rolled her eyes, "Yes. You know, Pooh speaks one way, Tigger another and Eyore is very depressed."

"Depressed?" Charles' eyes grew large, surprised the child knew the word. "What do you mean depressed?"

"My mummy says my daddy sounds like Eyore when my Nana comes to visit and he says it is just because her visits make him depressed."

Charles looked at Elsie in despair.

Shrugging as she folded her arms, she offered little help. "You chose to bring that book, darling. Go, on. We're all waiting."

"Very well. I will do the voices."

Within moments, the entire waiting room, including the receptionist, were focused on the large man, his rich, but versatile voice leading them all deep into the Hundred Acre Wood.

* * *

The door to the waiting room cracked, the young woman with her ear pressed to the opening jumped as Dr. Clarkson spoke from just behind her. "Nurse Collier, am I seeing patients today?"

"Sorry! Of course. Mrs. Lowell called and had to reschedule Timothy's ear irrigation so you could see the Carson's now, but the children are so enjoying the reading."

"The reading?"

The nurse nodded as she made room for the doctor to slide up to the door.

"He's barely through the first chapter of _Winnie the Pooh_."

The doctor gave a light chuckle. "Well, why don't you sneak out and get Mrs. Carson's attention. I can attend to her and then pull her husband back in a little while."

"You really think it is twins?" The nurse asked with a grin.

"There were definitely two distinct beat patterns in addition to the mother's when I listened on Saturday. It is early, but I hope there are still two today."

* * *

Stepping into the room, the smiling nurse made her way to Elsie, whispering the doctor's orders.

"Sorry to interrupt." Elsie offered the children before leaning over to her husband and explaining he would be called back in a bit.

Smiling and nodding, Charles leaned over to kiss her, earning him several _eww's_ from his audience.

"Get back to the story, please." The precocious red head called out.

Patting his knee as she rose, Elsie winked, "You can finish reading it to me and the sweet peas at home."

* * *

"You are getting plenty of rest, eating well and exercising?"

Elsie blushed at the doctor's question, quickly reflecting on the multiple times she and Charles had made loved and napped in the thirty six hours they had been home from London. "I am doing all three. Beryl stocked our fridge with all sorts of healthy meals and snacks over the weekend."

"Very good." The handsome doctor tested her reflexes, took her blood pressure and checked her pulse before having her recline on the table. "Any pains or cramping?"

Elsie shook her head. "Nothing since you saw me late Saturday night."

He ran a gentle hand over her abdomen. "I want to listen for the heartbeats again before we get Charles back here. I stopped for a moment and listened to him out there. He had them all quite enthralled. I think he is going to be a natural at this father business."

Elsie smiled brightly, "Me, too." Feeling the metal against her skin, her smile faded as she asked, "Do you think there was a chance it was a fluke? Could there be something wrong and it isn't really two babies?"

Dr. Clarkson closed his eyes as he concentrated on the sounds he was picking up through the small metal device he was pressing at various points against her abdomen. Stopping just above her pelvic bone, his face broke into a wide smile. "They are even stronger than Saturday. There are definitely two sets of very quick rhythms going on in there, Elsie."

Tears springing to her eyes, Elsie clutched his wrist. "Oh, thank you!"

"Don't thank me. This is all you and your husband's doing. Shall we bring him in?"

Wiping her eyes, Elsie smiled and nodded.

* * *

Nurse Collier waited until Charles reached the end of the second chapter before announcing, "Well, I think we should all give Mr. Carson a round of applause for being so kind and reading to us today."

A nice ovation caused him to blush as he closed the book. Standing as the nurse nodded her head and then pointed to the door, he was unable to follow as the five year old little boy and his little sister suddenly appeared at his feet.

"Mummy said to tell you thank you for reading to us. She said to say you are going to be a very good daddy."

Tousling the little boy's head, Charles looked across the room and smiled at the children's mother. "It was my pleasure…what is your name?"

"Peter."

Charles swallowed hard at the realization that he might one day have his own little boy named Peter. "It was my pleasure, Peter. And this is your sister? What is her name?"

Peter nodded, "Josephine, but we call her Jo-Jo."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, too, Jo-Jo." Charles ran a gentle finger along the little girl's chubby cheek which earned him a grin. He had taken a few steps towards the waiting room door when he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Yes, Jo-Jo?"

"You have an owie?"

Her brother watching from behind her, the little girl patted Charles' leg, his limp having caught her keen little eye.

"I do." Charles nodded, smiling with not only appreciation, but surprise that the little girl was willing to reach out and touch his leg when many adults had cringed or shied away in aversion to his injury

Jo-Jo placed a kiss on the palm of her hand and pressed it to the side of Charles' leg. "To make it feel better."

Charles cleared his throat, "It feels better already. Thank you, sweetheart."

"Pete, you two let Mr. Carson go with the nurse!" The children's mother called from across the room.

"See you later, alligator!" Peter smiled as he took his sister's hand, waving at Charles with his other.

"After while, crocodile!" Charles called out as he made his way towards the door.

* * *

Nurse Collier stepped into the room as Elsie was changing from her examination gown back into her clothes. "Your husband made quite an impression, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie smiled at the young woman. "I don't think he realizes that he comes across as a very large teddy bear."

The nurse laughed, "He does! I am sorry I won't be able to hear more of the story the next time you have a visit."

"You won't?" Elsie was disappointed to hear that the pretty young nurse was leaving.

"I'm moving to Brussels. I just got married and my husband is an interpreter. There is a great deal of work available there and we are ready to start a family."

"Well, I will miss your sweet face, but congratulate you and your new husband."

"Thank you. I am excited, but I hate leaving this position. Miss Tunston who works the front desk is also leaving. We feel terrible for leaving Dr. Clarkson in a lurch. He is such a good doctor and a very kind man."

Elsie nodded enthusiastically before asking, "Do you know if he has filled either of your positions yet?"

Nurse Collier shook her head. "He hasn't. I think he is in denial that we are leaving. Well, I'll step out and let them know you are ready." Watching the door close, Elsie bit her lip, making a mental note to give Phyllis and Isobel each a call as soon as they reached home.

Standing profile in front of the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door, she ran her hand over the slight hill of belly just below her navel. "Daddy is going to listen to your wee hearts today, my sweet peas. Mummy can't wait to see his face when he does."

A knock on the door led her to lower blouse before climbing back onto the table and calling out, "Come in."

Opening the door, Dr. Clarkson ushered a nervous, but smiling Charles into the room. "I'm afraid I disappointed a lot of little ones when I took away their entertainment, but we wanted you to take a listen to some other little ones, Charles."

Moving next to the table, Charles waited for Elsie to push down her skirt to reveal her raised abdomen before taking her hand. Looking at Dr. Clarkson, he asked, "What should I be listening for?"

"You'll recognize it when you hear it. There will be two different rhythms, both quick, but different. Like two drums being lightly struck at slightly different tempos." Moving the instrument a few times, the doctor smiled and lifted his ear, gesturing for Charles to place his own against the metal cup.

Elsie watched Charles' face shift from deep concentration to recognition to wonder which quickly morphed into overwhelmed emotion.

"Oh, Elsie," he whispered. "They're in there. They are really in there. I hear them. I hear their little hearts thumping to beat the band."

Elsie's lip jutted out as she ran her fingers through his hair. "What do you think?"

"I think you are amazing."

She let out a teary giggle, "As Dr. Clarkson said, they are both our doing."

Charles squeezed her hand. "I'm so glad we did."

* * *

Having finished washing their few dishes from a dinner consisting of Beryl's leftover chops and mash, Charles was drying his hands with a tea towel as he walked into the sitting room to find Elsie reclining on the couch with Barley's body stretched along her legs, his little head resting against her bump.

"Did you put him there?" Charles asked as he sat on the other end of the couch, lifting Elsie' feet and putting them in his lap.

She grinned and shook her head. "I didn't. I lifted him up and he moved around until he settled in this spot. Do you think he can sense them? Maybe hear them?"

Charles lifted his eyebrows, "Maybe. Dogs do have extra keen hearing. Who knows?"

"You were very sweet with those children this morning."

He smiled as he began to rub the balls of her feet. "I enjoyed it and it got me to thinking."

"Oh yes?"

Charles nodded, "I really do miss teaching. I was going to tell you at dinner, but we got to talking about Phyllis and Isobel and the positions at Dr. Clarkson's office. I made a few calls and there is an opening for a history teacher at Belle Vue Boys' School in Bradford beginning after the Christmas break. It isn't that far of a drive and I went to school with the headmaster's son and he called me back when you were down at the barn painting and the job is mine if I want it."

Elsie smiled, although she felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of Charles not being at home during the week days. "Congratulations, darling. That's wonderful."

"Really? You aren't exactly jumping for joy."

Elsie smiled sweetly. "It really is wonderful and I am so proud for you, but I will miss seeing you all day."

Charles squeezed her foot affectionately. "I know and I am going to miss you like crazy, but we need to be saving more money for the future, not just getting by on Violet's patronage."

Elsie grimaced. "I still don't feel right about taking that money. What if nothing comes of the book?"

Charles shook his head, deciding to be a little more forthcoming with the truth about the trust. "It is our money. Robert's father had it put aside for my family of which you are certainly a member. It is meant to support us as we pursue a happy and productive life. You don't have to take on this book if you don't want to and you will certainly have your hands full when the babies get here, but I don't think you realize how talented you are. You saw how people reacted to Robert's painting. You have to feel proud of it."

Elsie inhaled deeply, "I am. I am proud, especially if it made you proud."

"More than I can say, but don't do it for me. Do what makes _you_ happy, sweetheart."

Elsie reached under the sofa and produced a sketch pad. "Be honest. Don't just say what you think I want to hear, but I think this is the version of Barley I want to go with." Elsie smiled and scratched the ears of the pooch who had lifted his head at the mention of his name as Charles perused the various sketches.

"I'm not just saying this, but they are wonderful, honey. Truly. It's him. It is absolutely him. His personality is there and the eyes…the eyes are just right."

"Good." Elsie let out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the couch. "For now, I think the first book is going to be about him just before the baby is born. A little dog wondering about all the preparations going on in his home and his humans becoming more preoccupied with something other than him and then the end will be the babies coming home and him meeting them."

"So you will have two sweet peas in the book?"

"If we have a girl and a boy, I couldn't very well choose to include one of them and not the other."

Charles nodded. "Of course. Is that what you are hoping for? A boy and a girl?"

Elsie shook her head, "I only hope for two healthy babies. I don't care if they are both boys, both girls, or one of each."

Charles shook his head in agreement. "Me, either."

"Do you mind if we get in bed? I want to continue our talk, but I would like a proper cuddle, too."

* * *

Each clad in their pajamas, Charles placed Barley on the pillow near the door which had become the small dog's preferred place of rest as Elsie climbed between the bed clothes.

"And since you are trying to get Phyllis to move closer, I think I will give JoMo a call about the opening for a mathematics teacher at the school."

"JoMo's a teacher, too?"

Charles snuggled into the bed beside Elsie, his hand automatically snaking under the covers and coming to rest on her baby bump. "Yes. He taught at the Downton village grammar school up until the war, but when I didn't go back to work, neither did he. He has been a sort of Man Friday to Robert ever since. I am afraid I will be in the dog house with Robert if I steal JoMo away to Halifax…"

"But it would be perfect. Robert couldn't begrudge JoMo happiness and if he and Phyllis are both here, they could court properly and be married in no time!"

Charles chuckled as he leaned over to kiss Elsie's cheek. "JoMo and Phyllis, Isobel and Dr. Clarkson…You are going to work out everyone's life for them, aren't you?"

Elsie wrinkled her nose, "No, but if I can help…"

"We are all so lucky to have you for a friend, Elsie Carson."

Shifting in the bed so that she faced him, Elsie ran her fingers through his hair. "Those children at the school are the ones who are lucky. You were wonderful today, Charles."

"Do you remember the little boy and his sister who came over first?"

Elsie nodded.

"His name was Peter and her name was Jo-Jo and their mother had him tell me I was going to be a very good daddy."

"Because you are. I've known that since the first day we met."

"You know how you told me you suddenly felt like a mother when you were protecting the babies from Alice?"

Elsie nodded as she pulled herself tighter against him.

"I felt it today. With all those little children looking up and smiling at me, and especially when I heard the sweet peas' heartbeats. A switch went on and it is like I could feel my heart actually grow and expand in my chest. I just want to hold them and talk to them and feel their little hands wrapped around my finger."

By the end of Charles' confession, both he and Elsie were in tears, clinging to one another in the dark.

Sniffling, Elsie offered, "I am so glad they are going to be born right about the start of your summer break. I know Isobel and Beryl and the girls will help, but I will feel better having you with me all the time for the first few months."

"I honestly wouldn't have considered the job if the timing hadn't worked out that way. You just have to make sure they don't walk or talk for the first time unless I am home to see it."

Elsie let out a teary laugh, "Oh, alright. I will just carry them around all the time and keep their mouths plugged until you get home in the evenings."

"Very good."

Finding his hand, she squeezed it tightly, "So silly."

The couple lay entwined, gently caressing one another in a companionable silence for several minutes before Elsie suddenly spoke. "I wouldn't trade anything for my life right now."

Pulling her body tightly to his, Charles kissed her neck, "Me, either."


	39. Painful Confessions

Wincing slightly as he bent down to gather up his welcoming party in the form of a small fur ball, Charles had just tucked Barley under his arm when he heard his wife's lovely lilting voice filling the house as she sang along with Judy Garland on the wireless.

 _Through the years we all will be together_

 _If the fates allow_

 _Hang a shining star upon the highest bow_

 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now…_

Charles leaned unobserved against the door frame leading into the kitchen, Elsie's back to him as she finished the song, her hands occupied in tying a bright red bow atop a perfectly wrapped box.

"You seem to be having a merry little Christmas yourself, Mrs. Carson."

She grinned over her shoulder, "You were eavesdropping…"

"And it was beautiful."

Charles placed his satchel on the floor before crossing and wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips kissing up her neck on his way to her ear.

"Mmmm…you are making my Christmas merrier and merrier." Twisting in his arms, she placed one of her own around his neck, her free hand tipping his fedora back as she rose onto her tiptoes for a kiss.

"Should I expect this kind of welcome every day after school?"

Elsie grinned, "More than likely, until my belly gets so big it is impossible for you to wrap your arms around me."

Charles shook his head. "You are a tiny doll, Elsie."

She shook her head as she reminded him, "But my big, handsome husband has put two giant babies inside of me and I will soon resemble a dollhouse rather than a doll."

"You're ridiculous." Charles managed to swallow a groan caused by a sudden pain as he lowered himself to his knees, pulling Elsie's shirt tails from inside her skirt before unbuttoning the bottom four buttons.

She lifted his hat from his head, running her fingers through his hair. "I have more gifts to wrap, honey…"

Charles grinned up at her, "I only want to kiss the giant babies, not ravish their mother."

"Oh." Elsie frowned.

Charles looked up with surprise at her disappointment. "You just said you had gifts to wrap."

Elsie sighed, "I know, but I am also a little hurt that you don't want me."

Panicked, Charles quickly rose to his feet, once again wincing, but the awareness of his own discomfort disappeared as he watched her bottom lip began to tremble. "Oh, sweetheart!" Wrapping her in his arms, he kissed her temple before pleading, "Don't cry, sweetheart. Oh, Elsie…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

Burying her face in her hands Elsie leaned against his chest, "I'm sorry! I don't know what is happening to me. I go from laughing to crying at the drop of the hat. I was a mess earlier when they played "How Are Things in Glocca Morra" because it made me think of that first day I came home and you and Barley were singing it…"

Charles could barely make out her words, she was sobbing so hard. "It is just your hormones, honey. Dr. Clarkson and Isobel both mentioned you would have mood swings, especially as you enter in this third month."

She sobbed, "But it isn't fair to you."

Charles cooed as he stroked her back, "Ohhhhh, my sweet girl, you don't worry about me. I just want to take care of you and make you feel better. How can I do that? What would make you feel better?"

Elsie wiped her eyes with cuff of her blouse, sniffling, "Chips and chocolate ice cream to dip them in."

Charles chuckled, "How about some cheese and apple slices?"

Looking up through tear laden eyelashes, Elsie pouted, "I thought you wanted to make me feel better?"

"I do, honey. I really do, but you can't feed our babies chips and ice cream."

"I _need_ salty things and chocolate, Charles."

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at her stern expression. "The best I can offer is the jar of marinated olives and a cup of hot cocoa."

Elsie's face lit up. "The green ones stuffed with pimentos?"

Charles sighed deeply, "Yes, but only a few."

"Deal!"

* * *

Disgust and amusement alternating on his face, he shook his head as he sat across the dining room table with a cup of coffee, unable to look away from his wife who was currently sucking the pimento out of the inside of an olive, half of her cup of cocoa gone. "I love you, but you are beyond disgusting right now, Elsie."

Elsie grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "If you want a happy wife, you are going to have to deal with a little disgusting, my darling. Now, tell me about the school."

Charles leaned back in his chair before answering. "It is small, but in an intimate way, not a claustrophobic way and my classes will only have up to fifteen students at a time. Oh! And I will be teaching two periods of English history, two of world history and then two periods of English literature."

"Wonderful! You will enjoy that!"

Charles nodded, "The current literature teacher is retiring at the end of term. I would prefer to teach all the literature courses if possible and then JoMo could take the history courses which _he_ far prefers to mathematics."

"He is still coming Thursday to interview, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Elsie crossed to the stove to fetch the French press resting on the stove. "Good!"

"It didn't take much persuasion on my part to get him interested. I merely mentioned that Phyllis was moving here to work for Dr. Clarkson and he was buying a train ticket."

"I am so excited that she will be here." Elsie refilled his cup. "I called the Philmore earlier and Beryl said Carolyn hadn't rented out Number Six yet. Would it bother you if she took it?"

Charles smiled, shaking his head, "Of course not. It is a wonderful flat."

"Perfect for a newly married couple if I remember right."

Charles pulled her into his lap as she crossed back to the table. "You won't give up until we are throwing rice at them, will you?"

"It's just that they are both so lovely and they seem to get along so well."

Charles nuzzled her ear, confiding, "He told me he loves her."

Elsie gasped, throwing her arms around Charles' neck. "Oh! That's wonderful! I hope it is a spring wedding!"

Charles couldn't help but laugh at his wife's enthusiasm. "Let's get them living in the same city and see where it goes from there. Speaking of living in the same city, any progress on the Isobel front?"

Elsie sighed, "She won't commit one way or the other. She said she will come and stay before and after the babies are born for as long as we want her to and visit as often as we'd like, but as far as moving, she isn't sold on leaving London for good."

"It's Violet. She knows Violet depends on her for companionship."

"She would forgo her own happiness for Violet's?"

Charles shook his head. "I know. It doesn't make sense. I think the only reason she is giving Lord Merton a second thought is because he has a house in London and his social circles intersect with Violet's, and by extension, hers. He is a nice man…"

"But they don't have chemistry. Not like she has with Dr. Clarkson."

Charles shifted Elsie's weight from one knee to another, his show of discomfort not going unobserved by his wife.

"I'm getting so big I am hurting you." Elsie tried to rise, but Charles pulled her back down. "Don't be silly. The cold is just making me ache a little. You are light as a feather and I need to hold you for a bit."

Elsie used her legs to brace herself so as not to rest all of her weight against him, "If you're sure…now Isobel, I am sure if we invited her to stay for a few weeks…"

"We can't push her, honey. She has to make her own decision."

"I know. He is just so crazy about her. I thought the corners of his mouth were going to touch his ears when I offhandedly suggested he consider offering her the other position in the office."

"That first day we met, when we sat on the steps sharing fish and chips, I thought, _this woman will really like Isobel._ "

"I love her," Elsie corrected. "You don't know it, but I really only keep you around because of how much I like your friends."

Charles pulled his head back, an expression of mock shock on his face, "I beg your pardon!"

Elsie maintained a straight face as she offered, "Well, your friends and the fact that you are a good kisser."

"That's more like it…"

"And the size of your…no, never mind."

Charles raised an eyebrow, "Oh, no. You can't begin a sentence like that and not finish the thought."

Elsie bit her bottom lip before relenting. "Alright. I'll whisper it." Leaning over, she cupped her hands around his ears and whispered, "Book collection."

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Charles let out a deep sigh.

Leaning over and taking his face in her hands, Elsie sucked on his bottom lip, earning her a hum of appreciation. Pulling out of the kiss, she untied his tie and began to unbutton his shirt, unable to keep from laughing as she challenged, "Now take me in the bedroom and show me your dictionary."

* * *

Elsie pulling garments from the wardrobe as Phyllis reclined on the bed offering advice as to whether or not the items could be adjusted to fit the expecting mother's expanding belly, the two women sprang from the room as they heard the front door open.

"How did it go?"

Elsie couldn't help but smile at the hopeful tone in her friend's voice as they encountered the two men returning from the job interview in Bradford.

The looks on the men's faces were downcast and devastated, each focusing anywhere but on the ladies who had been waiting anxiously for their return.

"Well…" Joseph fiddled with the brim of his hat.

"They're downright idiots if they didn't hire you!" Elsie insisted, her hand on her hips. "Who did you meet with? Some birdbrained twit who merely serves on a board and never taught a day in his life? What halfwit could be so-"

Charles was the first to break, laughing as he waved his hands as though surrendering, "Whoa, whoa! Simmer down, Mama Bear! He got the position!"

"You stinkers!" Elsie picked up two throw pillows from the couch, chucking the first at her husband and the second at JoMo. "Your faces…"

"Congratulations!" Phyllis couldn't help but quickly cross the room, throwing her arms around Joseph's neck. "I am so, so pleased!"

"We must cele-" The words were almost out of her mouth when Elsie saw her husband shaking his head, his eyebrows raised.

"As a matter of fact, I already have plans for you, Mrs. Carson. We will have to save our celebration with JoMo for another evening, but you two should definitely go out." Charles slowly made his way to his wife, gently squeezing her hip as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"The Whiteside Inn is very nice," Elsie offered. "Charles and I celebrated _our_ en-" Her husband giving her another squeeze, she quickly corrected herself,"...his birthday there."

Joseph smiled brightly. "As a matter of fact, Charles and I stopped there are on our way back and there is a table for two under my name if you would care to join me, Philly, er, Phyllis."

Elsie had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at JoMo's slip in calling Phyllis by his private nickname for her.

"That sounds wonderful."

Charles squeezed Elsie's hip once more in recognition of the dreamy gazes their friends were currently exchanging.

Watching from the window as the couple set off in Phyllis' car, Elsie turned to Charles. "He's doing it tonight, isn't he? He has a ring? He is proposing?"

Charles shrugged and turned away offering nothing more than, "Maybe he is and maybe he isn't."

"Charles Carson! You tell me what you know right now!" Elsie nipped at his heels, stopping only to pick up a barking Barley, the small dog joining in with his mistress' excited outburst.

"If and when he asks her…"

"What do you mean _if_? It's obvious they are in love and there could never be a more perfect time…"

Charles simply shrugged his shoulders as he continued on to the bathroom. "My hip is not faring well in this cold, honey. I'm going to soak in some hot water for a while."

Elsie stepped in front of him, blocking the doorway to the bathroom. "You honestly aren't going to tell me?"

He took Barley from her arms, "Off you go," The little dog trotting towards the bedroom, Charles placed his hands on her hips, leaning down and kissing her nose before informing, "His mother's ring is in his pocket and I ordered them a bottle of champagne with our regards. If they drink in celebration of their engagement, wonderful. If they merely toast his new job, that is wonderful, as well. I don't know, honey. JoMo is a delicate fellow and the interview already had him on edge…"

"But you encouraged him to propose, didn't you?"

Charles sighed deeply, "Actually, I discouraged him. I think they should live in the same city and spend some time in one another's company rather than just speaking over the telephone for a few months before they make any rash decisions."

"Rash decisions? You proposed to me on our first date!"

Charles cocked his head, "That was…"

"What? That was what? That was impetuous? An accident? A mistake?"

Inhaling as he reminded himself of his wife's precarious emotional state, Charles gently moved his hands to either side of her face, smiling as he gazed into her eyes as he carefully chose his words. "That was a glorious and fortuitous moment shared by two people who needed one another so much that postponing the joining of their lives would have been practically criminal." He leaned down and kissed her lips before resting his forehead against hers. "We made babies the first time we made love, Elsie. My body physically ached the day I put you on the train to London. This…" He took her hand and placed in on his heart and then placed his own on her heart as he continued, "and this…these two together are one. I don't know if JoMo and Phyllis have that yet or if they ever will. I only know that what I feel for you is indescribable, immeasurable and infinite. We just have to sit back and let them find out what they have in their own time."

Elsie's lip jutted out as the corners of her mouth drooped, her eyes brimming with tears as she choked out, "You get me so worked up and then you go and say something so beautiful and perfect and I don't know how to respond."

"Would you like my advice?"

The tears in her eyes spilled onto her cheeks as she nodded.

"Just kiss me silly with your sweet lips and tell me you love me."

Elsie smiled, raising up on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"Love you more."

She shook her head, pulling his towards hers as she whispered, "When will you ever learn that that is an absolute and undeniable impossibility, Charles Carson." Her mouth was on his before he could answer.

Pulling back to look at her, Charles began to step back, but had to grab the door frame as a deep pain shot from his hip down his leg.

Elsie grabbed his arm, "Honey? What is it?"

"This damn hip. It has always ached in the winter, but I don't remember it hurting quite this much."

"Why don't I call Dr. Clarkson?"

Charles shook his head, brushing his hand over her cheek. "It doesn't warrant bothering him. Would you mind getting me a hot water bottle, though? I think that would help more than getting in and out of the tub."

"You'll let me know if it doesn't help?"

Charles nodded, "Yes, yes. Don't worry, darling. It's just the weather."

Slipping under his arm, Elsie encouraged him to lean against her, "I want to get you in bed, honey."

Charles winced slightly, but managed a cheeky, "You'll have to be on top."

"So droll. I don't believe anything but rest is on the agenda for you this evening, Mr. Carson."

"Just so you know, I am not averse to being man-handled, or woman-handled in this case."

Helping him down onto the bed, Elsie shook her head, an amused grin on her lips. "Are you quite through, you dirty old man?"

"Let me just put my hands down your blouse."

"Am I going to have to tie you up?"

Charles waggled his eyebrows, "That's the spirit!"

* * *

Two days of rest serving their purpose, Charles had repeatedly promised that he felt up to attending the hospital Christmas party. Making his way into their bedroom a little after six, he stopped in his tracks, loudly announcing, "That's it! We're not going." Elsie looked up from where she had been bent over hooking her stocking to her garter to find her husband shaking his head. "I'll call Dr. Clarkson and make some excuse."

"What is wrong with you?" Elsie stared at him in disbelief.

Charles let his hungry gaze scan her figure, "After two days of being denied the pleasure of your body, how do you expect me to spend an evening in your company knowing that you look like that," he pointed, his finger scanning up and down the height of her, "under your dress."

Lifting her eyebrows, she sauntered towards him, "You like what you see, mister?"

"I want to kiss and touch every inch of you." He trailed his finger from her bottom lip, over her chin, down the length of her graceful neck and then into the deep valley of cleavage created by the support of her longline bra."

Elsie shook her head, a frown on her face. "You may like it, but I am falling out of this thing. I have to buy new bras, my breasts are getting so big. I'm plumping up."

"You are blooming and gorgeous and making your husband think of all sorts of things he would like to do to you. How much time do we have?"

Elsie playfully pushed against his chest, "Not enough for that, so please get dressed or we will miss the cocktail hour."

Charles sulked, turning away briefly before spinning back around and pulling her to him for a quick, but deep kiss as his arms ran up her sides. "Will you let me undress you when we get home tonight?"

Grinning she gave him a light peck before responding, "With pleasure."

* * *

The still unbetrothed Phyllis and JoMo foxtrotted past, flashing smiles at Elsie and Charles who remained the soul occupants of the festively decorated table at the edge of the dance floor. Dr. Clarkson beamed as he and Isobel neared, her laughter gently adding to the peppy arrangement of "You Do Something To Me," the end of which the orchestra was nearing.

"You don't mind, do you? It's just my hip has been so out of sorts…"

Elsie smiled reassuringly, patting his hand, "Honey, please don't worry. I am sure JoMo and Dr. Clarkson will each offer me a spin and as easily as my ankles swell these days, I won't want to dance much more than that."

Charles stared at her for a moment, a frown filling his face. "It isn't fair to you. I feel so guilty that you will always be cheated at this sort of thing being saddled with a busted old wreck of-"

"Stop it right this instant. I won't stand for that sort of talk. I am not being cheated out of anything, Charles Carson. You hold me in your arms where and when it matters most and there is not a woman here who feels more loved or cherished by her husband _and_ if you really think I would care whether we dance or not than I have failed in expressing how deeply I love every inch of my busted old wreck of a husband. Now drink your champagne."

Charles tipped his head back at an angle, a wide smile crossing his face. "Were you born magnificent or did you just pick it up on the street?"

Elsie reached over and squeezed his knee, "I think it has just rubbed off from my husband."

Isobel and Dr. Clarkson approached the table just as Charles cupped Elsie's cheek, his lips firmly planted on hers.

"Well, we have the worst timing. I was just about to give Isobel's toes a break and offer to step on your wife's for a couple of songs, Mr. Carson."

Charles and Elsie both grinned as they looked up at the handsome couple on the other side of the table.

"With my blessing and good wishes, Dr. Clarkson."

Giving Charles fingers a squeeze, Elsie rose from the table and took Dr. Clarkson's proffered hand.

Isobel let out a contented sigh as she sat next to Charles, stretching her arm to reach her nearby glass of champagne. "Nothing makes you thirsty like the foxtrot."

"You two look rather wonderful together, for what it is worth." Charles lifted his eyebrows as he waited for her response.

Isobel grinned, "Do we? He's a lovely dancer."

"And what kind of man is he?"

"Your wife is rubbing off on you. She's usually the one who gives me the third degree."

"We both just want to see you happy, and more often." Charles assured her, patting her hand before refilling both their glasses from a nearby bottle.

"It's tempting, I'll grant you; my moving here. I haven't even met them yet and I am already rather attached to those sweet peas that are being whirled around the floor," she nodded towards a gracefully waltzing Elsie who smiled brightly at her friend and husband from across the room. "I would love to be here all the time to watch them thrive and bloom."

"We would love for you to be a part of their everyday life, Isobel. In fact, we want you to be one of babies' godmother. Elsie will box my ears for telling you without her, but we really would."

Isobel lifted her hand to her heart, sighing lightly, "Oh, thank you. Nothing would make me happier and I am so touched."

"Good."

Her smile fading, Isobel closed her eyes and admitted, "As far as Richard goes, however, I don't feel what I did with Reggie. Not with him or Dickie Merton."

Charles nodded slowly, "I see. I thought you were resisting the move because of Violet."

Shaking her head, she gave a little laugh, "I love her, for some odd, unknown reason I do, and I know she depends on me for companionship, but it isn't that far of a trip for her to make and if I were head over heels for Richard I would leave London in a heartbeat."

"I'm so sorry, Isobel. You two seem to really enjoy one another's company nd itt is obvious he is crazy about you."

"Which makes not being in love with him particularly difficult. He is a kind and clever and very handsome man whose company I enjoy."

"But you don't think a life with him would make you happy enough?"

She gave him a sad smile, " _Happy enough_? It's hard to accept such a concept when I see the absolute bliss you and Elsie share. Watching the two of you makes me remember Reggie and how ridiculously happy we were together."

"Oh, love…" Charles grasped her hand. "I'm so sorry."

Isobel shook her head. "Don't be! They are happy memories that are conjured, Charles. I was lucky to have shared a life with him for twenty years, I would have been lucky if it had been only twenty minutes."

"He was a wonderful man."

"Thank you. I think so. And without him I would have never had Matthew."

Charles glanced up into her eyes at her first mention of her son to him in years. "He was a beautiful boy."

"Does Elsie know?" The flame of the candlelight danced in the tears that brimmed her eyes.

Charles shook his head. "That is your story to tell. I just know she loves you very much and her heart will break for you if you tell her, but I also know there is no one more loving or comforting than my girl. I leave it to you as to when or if you want to tell her."

Isobel nodded.

"When we decided on a boy name, I agreed to _Peter Matthew_ after my father and her uncle, but if we do indeed have a boy, it will be your Matthew after which he is named in my heart."

"Thank you, Charles. You don't know what that means." Isobel quickly wiped her eyes as Phyllis and JoMo neared the table.

"You two are certainly showing everyone else how it is done out there." Charles gave the couple a wink as he stood, stretching his arm across the table to fill their empty glasses.

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow, but I am having a wonderful time." Phyllis smiled lovingly over at JoMo who timidly reached over and took her hand, his face burning bright red.

Isobel couldn't help but notice Charles flinch as he stretched across the table. "Charles, are you alright?"

A flash of uncertainty crossed his face before he managed a wide smile, "I'm fine. Just the cold catching up with me and this wonky old hip. It's nothing."

Isobel smiled, but made a mental note to mention her concern with both Elsie and Dr. Clarkson before returning to London.

Charles was returning the bottle to its ice bucket when the opening strains of the song the orchestra had just begun caught his attention. Looking up he found his wife staring at him over Dr. Clarkson's shoulder, a sweet, knowing smile on her lips. Offering a quick, "Will you excuse me?" to the table, he winced every few steps but managed to make it to the middle of the dance floor, his finger lightly tapping the shoulder of the man in whose arms his wife was now held. "Excuse me, Dr. Clarkson, but would you mind if I cut in?"

Nodding with a smile, Dr. Clarkson stepped back, offering Elsie's hand to Charles.

"Honey, we don't have to…"

Charles' hand wrapped firmly around her waist, the thumb of his other hand caressing the pulse point on her wrist, he leaned down and let his lips brush her ear before uttering, "This is our song, my sweetheart. I'll be damned if another man is going to hold you in his arms when it is playing." Shutting his eyes tightly in response to the pain he was feeling, Charles managed to lead them in a small circuit as Elsie lightly sang along with the orchestra.

 _It's not the pale moon that excites me_

 _That thrills and delights me, oh no…_

 _It's just the nearness of you_

 _It isn't your sweet conversation,_

 _That brings this sensation, oh no…_

 _It's just the nearness of you_

 _And when I'm in your arms_

 _And I feel you so close to me…_

Feeling Charles tense up against her, Elsie pulled her head back and looked up to find his eyes closed tightly, his lips pursed as he his inhaled sharply. "Let's sit down, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

Leaning against her, Charles swallowed hard before whispering, "Get JoMo and Dr. Clarkson, Elsie. I don't think I will be able to make it back to the table."

* * *

 **Take heart Richobel-ers, it ain't over til Lily sings...**


	40. Faithful Friends

"He's still out?"

Isobel flinched slightly as the hospital room door latch caught rather loudly, turning to find Violet staring at her expectantly. "Yes. They have him on morphine so I expect he will be out for a few hours yet."

"She needs to go home and sleep in her own bed."

Isobel nodded. "You are welcome to try and talk her into it, but she won't budge. Dr. Clarkson and I have both tried to convince her, but she refuses to leave his side until he wakes."

. Violet complained. "Bloody stubborn, the both of them."

Laughing lightly, Isobel took her friend by the arm, "Speaking of bed, you should go back to the hotel. You have been here since early this morning and it is nearly midnight."

Violet whipped her head around, "I'm not leaving until he wakes up, either."

"Now who is bloody stubborn?"

The twosome looked up to find Cora and Robert rushing towards them. "Is he alright?"

"You two are supposed to be leaving for Rome in the morning!" Violet chided.

"And you are supposed to be tucked up in your bed in London," Robert countered as he bent and kissed each of the women's cheeks, Cora following in his wake. "…and yet here we all are. Now will someone tell me how the hell Charles is?"

Isobel nodded eagerly as she worried his raised voice would get them all removed from the ward after hours. "He is resting quite comfortably after the surgery. They cut out some scar tissue and have him on blood thinners to deal with the blood clot. A mass of nerves was affected by how his stab wound was healing, but Dr. Clarkson is optimistic. He will be confined to his bed for the next week at least and then they have some exercises he will need to do daily for the next several months, but the doctor thinks he will be able to start teaching at the beginning of term. Of course all of this is contingent on his following the doctor's orders."

"And Elsie?" Cora worriedly asked.

Isobel shrugged. "She hasn't left his side since they brought him out of recovery. We managed to get him into a private room and they are allowing her to stay the night, not that she left them much choice. It would have been quite a feat to remove her."

Robert's voice still rang with concern as he asked, "How long will he be out?"

"We shouldn't expect him to be alert until the morning at the earliest. It will be a very long night."

"I'm staying. You three go onto the hotel. I'll send JoMo for you in the morning."

Cora stuck out her chin, "If you're staying, I'm staying."

"I'm not going anywhere." Violet added.

Isobel gave a resigned laugh, "Good Lord. I suppose I should let them know we will be occupying the waiting room for the duration."

Robert nodded, "I want to step in and see Elsie for a moment. See if I can't get her anything."

Violet shook her head, "Good luck. I could barely get her to sip on a cup of water, much less eat something or try to sleep. Joseph and his friend have gone to fetch her some clothes."

Robert smiled warmly at his mother and then leaned over to kiss Cora's cheek. "You get some rest in the waiting room. I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

Elsie was standing by the window watching a light flutter of snow add to the already blanketed ground when the door creaked open.

"You look like an angel in the moonlight, Mrs. Carson."

Tears spilled down her cheek as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't be sweet to me, whatever you do, don't be sweet."

Gently closing the door behind him, Robert was at her side in a few brisk steps, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as he whispered into her ear, "You've had quite a time haven't you, dear girl?"

Elsie rested her head against his shoulder, "One minute we were dancing, the next he was practically collapsing. The look on his face…" She couldn't continue, the memory of his painful expression consuming her.

"But Isobel said Dr. Clarkson is very pleased with this afternoon's surgery…"

Elsie pulled back, looking at him, "That blood clot. It could have gone to his brain and killed him and there was no way to know it was there. What if there is another? What if…"

Robert pulled him back to her. "You can waste your life worrying about what if's, Elsie. He has been through so much and come out the other side, your big bull of a husband has. He has far too much living and loving to do in this world to be brought down by this, not to mention the fact that he has a small army of people around him who are going to see that he does everything right with this recovery, whether he wants to or not."

Elsie looked up into Robert's kind face, her gratefulness evident in her smile and tears. "You will stay a few days?"

"We are booked into the Grand through New Year's."

"But your honeymoon…"

Robert interrupted her, "Will wait. Cora and I agreed. Besides, we discussed it and we are going to do some house hunting. With JoMo moving here, it makes sense for us to invest in a cottage. It will give Isobel a place to stay when you don't want her underfoot, and I am telling tales outside of school, but Mama intends to kit out your nursery which, I warn you, will come at the cost of allowing her to visit her surrogate grandchildren whenever it damn well pleases her. A little Halifax Grantham house will come in quite handy given all the attention these sweet peas are going to garner."

"Oh, Robert, that's wonderful. Charles will be so delighted."

"I hope so. Now, will you please let me get you something? Anything? Water? Tea? The keys to the Tower? Name it and it is yours."

Elsie smiled and shook her head, "You being here is more than enough."

"There isn't room for another bed is there?" Robert gaged the room.

"Your mother tried that, but no. I will be fine. I just need to hold his hand and listen to him breathe."

Robert kissed her cheek, "Then I will leave you to it. We are in the waiting room at the end of the hall if you need anything."

Elsie nodded, smiling as she watched him leave the room. Pulling the chair to the edge of the bed, took Charles' hand in hers, leaning over and kissing his warm skin before leaning back in the chair, her whisper filling the quiet room. "If power were measured in how much people loved you, you would rule the world, Charles Carson."

* * *

Bent over in the lone wooden chair in the room, her head was resting against her arms which were folded so that one of her hands rested atop of his. The sudden movement of his hand stirred her from a deep sleep and she looked up to find him blinking as he attempted to focus on his surroundings.

"Honey?"

"Els…" He choked on the word, his mouth dry from the more than sixteen hours he had slept since being taken into surgery.

"Shhh…don't try to talk." Elsie quickly rose, bending over to kiss his temple as she squeezed the hand she still held. "It went very well. Dr. Clarkson is very pleased. Let me get you a sip of water, sweetheart." She turned towards the small rolling tray near the bed, only to be halted by Charles' grip on her hand.

"I love you." The words were barely a whisper, but they still brought tears to Elsie's eyes.

"I love you, too, my darling. I love you, too." Wrapping her arms around her torso, she pressed her face into his neck, her body shaking as she released all the pent up worry and anguish of the previous hours.

* * *

His move overseen by a large, but jolly orderly named Mr. Nelson, along with Isobel and Elsie, Charles was released two days later in the early hours of Christmas morning.

Having pulled their car into the far side of the drive, Elsie stepped out and was surprised to see a thick plume of smoke escaping the chimney stack. Waiting for the ambulance to arrive with her husband, she turned to Isobel, "We've been visited by Christmas elves it seems."

"Perhaps a little ginger elf and her beau?"

"They seem likely suspects." Elsie inhaled deeply as she gazed over the hood of the car at her friend. "I don't know how we are ever going to be able to thank all of you for being so wonderful."

"It is our pleasure to help out however we can. Having you and Charles home for Christmas is more than compensation." Isobel refrained from continuing as the ambulance suddenly appeared down the lane. "Now, let's get the patient inside and have a cuppa."

* * *

Smiling lovingly at her husband as he was wheeled down the path towards the door, Elsie offered, "Happy to be home, Mr. Carson?"

"More than you know." Charles answered, his smile matching that of his wife as he waited for her to unlock the door.

Making her way into the house, a grin instantly found its way to Elsie's lips as she was met with the smell of freshly baked muffins along with the comforting warmth of a roaring fire. Isobel leading the orderly in the direction of the master bedroom, Elsie stopped in the kitchen, her eyes instantly drawn to a small not resting on the immaculate kitchen's counter.

 _Dear Chicken and Patient,_

 _There are muffins being kept warm in the oven and the kettle only needs to boil for tea._

 _I am at Bill's if you need me, but know Isobel is staying. She said she expects the two of you will want to sleep a bit in your own bed. I will be in around one with Barley and to fix Christmas lunch._

 _Get some rest and I will see you in a bit._

 _Love,_

 _B._

Switching the fire on under the kettle, Elsie made her way towards the bedroom, entering just in time to see her husband grimace as he was assisted from the chair into the bed.

"How long before he takes another pain pill, Isobel?"

"I don't…"

Elsie raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe your name is Isobel, sir."

Although in a bit of pain, Charles couldn't help but grin. It had been made quite clear to him that a condition of his early was release was to adhere to Isobel's every directive for the next week whether he particularly liked it or not.

"He is due another pill in half an hour. I'll see Mr. Nelson out and then why don't you take a quick bath, Elsie? I will get Charles situated and I will make us all a cup of tea."

"You are a dream. There are muffins in the oven, please send some home with Mr. Nelson." Elsie turned to the smiling man, slipping into his hand a fifty pound note Violet had insisted she take just for this reason. "Thank you so much for allowing us to steal a bit of your Christmas day. I hope you and your family have a wonderful holiday." The man glanced down into his hand, a look of shock on his face. Swallowing hard, he managed to choke out, "And you and yours. Happy Christmas, Mrs. Carson, Mrs. Crawley, Mr. Carson."

The delighted man and Isobel having departed the room, Elsie made her way to the side of the bed, sitting as she reached up and brushed her hand along the side of her husband's cheek before leaning over and kissing his lips. "What can I do for you before I shower?"

Charles took her hand in his. "Just let me give those babies a kiss."

Elsie smiled warmly and nodded as she stood, turning to allow Charles access to the back of her light wool dress. Clad in only her slip and stockings, she turned back around. "Phyllis is adding panels to my skirts. I can't zip any of them."

"Is it me or has it gotten bigger since Friday?"

She nodded. "It has. At this rate I will be the size of a blimp by Valentine's Day."

"You will be the most gorgeous blimp that ever was." Charles leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her tummy. "Now climb up here and let me love on you before Isobel comes back."

"You have to be careful…"

"I just want a quick cuddle, honey. I am not proposing anything more."

Gingerly sliding into the bed on his uninjured side, Elsie reminded him, "Isobel said Dr. Clarkson told you we couldn't for a week."

Charles sighed deeply, "I know. But he said nothing about kissing and cuddling."

Elsie let out a light chuckle, "That's true, but have you ever known us to be able to stop at kissing and cuddling?"

Charles laughed, "No, but I will be a good boy, I promise."

"Just be a well boy, honey. That's all I want for Christmas."

Charles earned a giggle from his wife as he lowered his voice. "I don't know…have you been a good girl this year, Elsie May?"

"You'll have to ask my husband, Santa."

"Mmmmm…" Charles leaned over and kissed her neck. "He told me you had been quite perfect."

"That's because I am saving up my being naughty for New Year's Eve."

Charles pulled her to him and whispered, "I'll be counting down the hours."

* * *

Elsie was curled at Charles' side, her fingers laced with his when she awoke to the sound of whispers and shuffling feet outside the door. Lifting her head, she was surprised to see it was already after one. Charles' snores assuring her he was deep asleep, she slipped her hand from his and dressed quickly, giving her hair a quick brush before making her way out of the bedroom.

Unobserved for a moment, she was dumbfounded to find Robert and JoMo both attaching ornaments to the almost completely decked Christmas tree while Cora arranged a plethora of gifts under its branches. An intoxicating mix of baked ham and turkey wafted in from the direction of the kitchen as Isobel and Violet spread an ivory damask cloth over the fully extended dining room table which had been moved into the far end of the sitting room, its placement off center to allow room for Charles' wheelchair.

"You insanely wonderful people." Unable to hide her emotion, Elsie shook her head as she made her way to the center of the room.

"I'm afraid we have rather taken over your house, Elsie." Cora was the first to wrap her arms around the weeping woman.

Phyllis, Beryl and Daisy stepped in from the kitchen, each of their cheeks moist with tears as warm smiles filled their faces.

"The food will be ready in half an hour." Beryl offered as she made her way to Elsie. "Isobel thought Charles would be ready to eat and take another pill then."

Elsie managed to ask, "How may I help?" as she took in the kind faces of her friends.

"I would like to say you can't, but we know you won't stand for that, so you may help Isobel and I lay the table." Violet's short words were betrayed by a grin on her face.

Elsie nodded, gratefully accepting a proffered handkerchief from Robert. Whispering in his ear she confessed, "Charles will die when he finds out your mother set the table. All we have is his mother's china and I don't think there are twelve place settings."

"We're thirteen. Mama invited Dr. Clarkson."

"Wonderful! I am sure Isobel was pleased."

Robert shook his head, "That's just it. She wasn't. She actually had words with Mama about it."

Elsie looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes and here I thought they were hitting it off."

Elsie stole a perplexed look at Isobel, "They were. At least I thought they were. Thank you for the head's up. And this." She nodded towards the tree as fresh tears filled her eyes. "I was thrilled to have it lit and our few silly paper ornaments, but the glass balls and all the other bits and bobs…" Elsie stepped closer, a small gasp escaping her mouth as she focused on individual ornaments. "There are books and little dogs that look like Barley…oh, look at the baby rattle…" She moved around the circumference of the tree, her tears beginning to flow again as she discovered all the personal touches that imbued the tree. "It's our life…it's…oh…" She could no longer speak as she reached out and brushed her fingers over hanging wine corks, the sea shells they had collected on a cold walk along the Whitby shore, as well as wooden versions of the characters of _Peter Rabbit_ and _Winnie the Pooh_. Looking up, she found the tree topped with the paper version of her heart she had given him on his birthday. She could barely form the words but managed an emotional, "It's the most wonderful thing I have ever seen."

Robert leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I am merely an elf. The ornaments were your husband's doing. Poor chap had it all planned. He had hired a sled to take you for a moonlight ride last night and JoMo, Phyllis, Andy and Daisy were going to slip in and decorate it while you were out."

Elsie had to cover her mouth to stifle her cries, shaking her head in disbelief at Robert's information and the confirmation of her husband's profound love.

* * *

The table set with eight matching china place settings, as well as five of Mr. Mason's, Elsie left the quiet party taking their seats as she snuck back into the bedroom finding her husband groggy, but smiling as he pushed himself up into a seated position. "Something smells wonderful."

Her thoughts on the Christmas tree which sat only a few feet from their bedroom door, Elsie leaned down and gave him a deep kiss.

"My goodness!" Charles' eyes opened wide as he leaned back against the pillows, both surprised and breathless from her sudden show of passion.

"You are too much, Charles. You are too good and kind and lovely and generous…" Her arms wrapped around his neck, she began to cry in earnest. "…and I love you more and more each day which doesn't seem like it would be possible, but I do."

Charles pulled her tightly to him, "Gracious, darling. I'm alright. I'll be fine…"

"The tree, you goose!" Elsie pulled back, laughing through her tears. "Robert and JoMo decorated the tree and it's…oh my God, Charles, it is absolutely the most amazing and wonderful thing." She buried her face in his neck, unable to keep from crying.

"I had to make up for the thirty-one Christmases."

"It's too much."

Charles kissed her shoulder, "No such thing when it comes to you. Now, wipe your eyes, little mother. Your husband is starving and whatever Beryl Patmore has created in there is making his mouth water and tummy growl."

"I must admit, she has out Beryl-ed herself and there are eleven others waiting on you to eat. I'll just get some help so we can get you into the chair."

"I love you."

Elsie turned back to him, "I love you more."

They were both caught off-guard by a collective shout from the other room, "IMPOSSIBILITY!"

* * *

By six o'clock, full tummies and full hearts filled the assembly of friends in the Carson's sitting room as JoMo and Robert took turns passing out gifts. Everyone having received a pair of cashmere gloves and scarves from Robert and Cora, rectangle shaped parcels wrapped in brown paper and tied with red string were passed out according to their personalized tags; the "from" portion reading: _The Carson's._

"Thanks to my co-conspirator," Elsie squeezed Charles' hand, "along with the wonderful camera Isobel gifted us with at the wedding, I was able to sneak some photos of some of you over the last few months, and Charles was able to supply me with a few older photos, as well."

Gasps filled the room as brown paper and red ribbon littered the floor, each recipient overwhelmed by the considerate and detailed piece of art they held in their hands.

"This is…oh my goodness, Elsie. It's gorgeous." Violet held a watercolor of Downton Abbey, the large house in spring beautifully rendered in drips and strokes which suggested its magnificence as well as its rightness of nature, as though God had ordained its placement among the large trees and gentle landscape.

"Oh, I am so glad!"

"Oh, Elsie…" Cora's cheeks were wet with tears as she displayed a canvas featuring her and Robert looking at one another at the altar of the church on their wedding day. "I am hanging this in our bedroom. It's absolutely perfect."

Elsie smiled warmly at her friend, swallowing a lump forming in her throat as she felt Charles squeeze her hand.

Daisy adored the silhouettes of her and Andy standing together at the fence from the day of the move, while Beryl burst into tears at the perfectly detailed rendering of the Philmore. "It's going up the minute I get back to the shop tomorrow."

Mr. Mason could barely manage words as he stared at the landscape of Meadow View from atop a nearby hill. He let out a teary chuckle as he spotted two small black figures and another tiny dark grey one in the meadow. "The three friends together forever," he noted, scooping Barley into his lap.

Andy was delighted by the depiction of him and Barley playing in the meadow, while Dr. Clarkson proudly displayed a painting of himself on one knee, stethoscope pressed to the chest of a small doll held by a familiar curly headed little girl as her dark headed brother looked on.

"You got a photo of him with Jo-Jo and Peter?" Charles asked in wonder.

Elsie nodded. "You were getting the car after you heard the heartbeats and I was talking to their mother. Jo-Jo said her dolly felt bad…"

"So sweet."

"I only wish Isobel thought so." Elsie whispered as she glanced over at the woman whose smile thinly veiled an inner conflict as she looked down at her own canvas which was a still life of the bouquet Dr. Clarkson had given her the day of the move-in. Catching her friend's eye, Elsie offered an apologetic smile as she mothed the words, "I'm sorry."

Isobel shook her head, "It's gorgeous and I adore it."

The moment between the two women was interrupted as JoMo was unable to stifle his cries any longer. "I will treasure this. Truly. Treasure it." His voice shook with emotion as he displayed a smaller version of the painting Cora had commissioned for Robert. He rose and kissed Elsie on the cheek, unabashedly wiping tears from his cheeks as he returned to his seat next to Phyllis whose face held a gentle smile as she gazed at the canvas in her lap. "Oh my goodness…" JoMo slipped his arm around her shoulders as his tears began to flow once more.

"I love it, Elsie. I don't know what else to say. I absolutely love it." The eyes of the room all fell on the canvas Phyllis held out.

"Charles thought I should wait…" Elsie was cut off by JoMo moving abruptly onto one knee in front of Phyllis, pulling a small box from his pocket.

"Your timing couldn't be better, Elsie, I only hope that after I ask my question, you will be willing to add a ring to this hand." Pointing briefly at the oil painted depiction of Phyllis' hand held in his own, JoMo turned back to the overwhelmed woman sitting on the sofa in front of him. "I was going to do this at some point today. I hope you don't mind it being now."

Their eleven friends watching on, Joseph Molesley opened a small black velvet box to reveal a small diamond solitaire ring and then, with great tenderness, cupped Phyllis Baxter's cheek as he tearfully whispered, "Philly, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, JoMo, of course!"

The room erupted into cheers and applause as the small man slipped the finger on his intended's hand and then pulled her up and into a tight embrace.

Amid the commotion, Charles wrapped his arm around Elsie, pulling her closer to him, "Well, I have a gift for you, but it will pale in comparison to you finally getting what you wanted most." He nodded towards the couple before leaning over and kissing her tearstained cheek.

"The tree is my present for the next twenty Christmases, Charles. Besides, I didn't get to finish your gift."

Charles smiled, but a look of discomfort crossed his face. "I hate to be a party pooper, but I think it might be time for me to get back into bed.

Elsie nodded. "We can exchange gifts later, honey. I'll get Dr. Clarkson."

* * *

Charles dozing, Elsie managed to catch Isobel alone in the kitchen. "I could not be sorrier about the painting, Isobel. I will do something else. I made a stupid assumption…"

"Oh, stop," Isobel pulled her friend into a hug. "It wasn't a stupid assumption. It was just…premature, perhaps."

Elsie pulled her head back, a hopeful look on her face. "So there is still a chance? Robert said you were nonplussed that Violet had invited him for dinner."

Isobel inhaled, considering her answer. "I don't know what I feel about him, Elsie. I just know that it isn't what I felt for Reggie and it isn't what I see being exchanged between the rest of you and your partners."

Elsie nodded. "But you feel something?"

Isobel turned back to the stove. "I feel he is a lovely, clever, and kind man who deserves someone with stronger feelings than I have for him."

Both women were startled by the sound of a throat being cleared behind them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must get back to the hospital. I just wanted to thank you for having me. It has been a very nice day…"

Elsie swallowed hard, forcing a smile onto her face as she was certain the handsome doctor had just overheard at least part of their conversation. "I am so happy you could join us. You have been so wonderful," Elsie quickly made her way to the obviously deflated man, "and caring to both of, well all of us. Thank you for letting him be home for Christmas." She lifted onto her toes and kissed his cheek.

Dr. Clarkson reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Thank you for my wonderful gift. I can't wait to show it off next week." He turned his attention to Isobel. "Happy Christmas, Mrs. Crawley. Thank you for all your assistance with Charles. I will call later to check in."

Isobel managed a smile, "I will look forward to it. Happy Christmas, Dr. Clarkson."

Elsie held her breath as she walked him to the back of the house, unsure whether to acknowledge what had just happened. Opening the door for the now bundled up man, she was surprised to feel his hand on her arm.

"May I ask you something, Elsie?"

"Of course."

Considering his words, Dr. Clarkson began, "Charles is in wonderful hands with Isobel and I expect nothing less than a full and swift recover, but hypothetically, if, God forbid, something were to happen to him, do you think you could love again?"

Her heart broke for the man as she instantly knew the answer, but doing her best to comfort him, she offered, "I would like to think that I would try to find some sort of happiness because I know that is what he would want for me."

"But having experienced such happiness with him, do you think you would be willing to settle for anything less?"

The doubt and discouragement which filled the man's face were hard to deny as Elsie fought to come up with some sort of response. "I wish I had an answer for you, Dr. Clarkson, I really do."

"I'm sorry to put you on the spot, Elsie. It isn't fair of me."

"I do know that she is one of the best friends Charles and I will ever have and she cares for you greatly. Could friendship with her be enough?"

Dr. Clarkson's smile was sad as he adjusted his hat, "Whether it will be or not, I don't seem to have much choice in the matter." Giving her cheek a kiss, the man slipped out the back door and into the cold, dark night.

* * *

The visitors gone and Isobel and JoMo having made their way to the upstairs guest rooms, Elsie checked the locks on the doors before scooping Barley up in her arms and making her way into her own bedroom. "You're awake." Surprised to find the bedside lamp illuminating her husband's smiling face, she put Barley down on the bed before leaning down to give him a kiss.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look exhausted, Elsie."

Elsie let out a small chuckle. "It has been a long day…"

"But a good one?" Charles asked hopefully.

She stood and pulled her dress over her head as she slipped her feet out of her shoes, her voice muffled as she answered, "Any day with you is a good one, sweetheart."

Charles let out a deep sigh.

"What, honey?" She crossed to the wardrobe to retrieve her nightgown from the hook inside the door.

"You. In your slip."

She threw him a playful smile as she unclasped her garters, quickly removing her stockings and knickers. "What about me in my slip?"

"You look so soft and warm and…plump."

"Plump?!"

"In a good way, honey! In a good way!"

"Hmmmm…" Elsie raised one eyebrow. "Just for that, I am changing into my nightgown in the bathroom."

"Uggh!" Charles groaned. "Is it not enough that I am confined to this bed? You would also deny me the right to see you naked?"

She stared hard at him for a moment before cagily offering, "Well, let's exchange presents and I'll think about it."

Charles smiled brightly. "Your _two_ gifts are under the vests in my bottom drawer.

"Two gifts, eh? You might have just earned yourself at least a flash of boob, Mr. Carson."

"Huzzah!"

Retrieving two small boxes wrapped in red paper, Elsie placed them next to Charles before turning back to the wardrobe. "I told you it isn't finished, but I want to give you mine first."

Charles watched intently as Elsie pulled a large canvas out from behind the large piece of furniture, the painting's back facing him. "I went through all your family albums just after we were married, but I couldn't find one of just you and your mother. I mentioned it to Violet over the phone and this arrived a few days later."

Elsie turned the canvas around to reveal a delicately rendered portrait of a tall woman in a long cream lace dress smiling down at the face of a happy, fat baby in her arms.

Charles bottom lip jutted out as he glanced back and forth between his wife and the canvas.

"I don't know if her eyes…"

He brushed tears from his own as he assured her, "It's her. It's perfect. It is perfectly her."

"Oh, honey…" Elsie leaned the canvas against the wardrobe doors before quickly crossing to the bed. "I didn't mean to make you cry…"

Charles wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, his tears wetting the nylon that stretched over her raised abdomen. "We'll hang it in the nursery. Please?"

"Wherever you want, honey. Wherever you want." Elsie ran her fingers through his hair with one hand, rubbing his back with the other.

"They'll know her that way. They'll get to know her."

Elsie could no longer hold back her own tears. "They will. They will see her every day and you can tell them all about her."

Charles nodded his head, gently kissing her baby bump.

"Is it my turn now?" Elsie leaned back, lightly wiping the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Elsie's turn," he agreed, releasing her from his hold so she could sit on the bed next to him. "Open this one first." He picked up the smaller of the two boxes and placed it in her hand.

Gently pulling back the paper to reveal a small velvet jewelry box, Elsie gasped as she opened the lid to reveal a stunning set of sapphire earrings. "These are too much, Charles. I don't deserve…"

Charles quickly cut her off. "I don't ever want to hear you say you don't deserve a gift, Elsie. You deserve these and so much more."

She shook her head, but refrained from arguing, instead leaning over to kiss his lips. "Thank you, sweetheart. I will treasure them because they make me feel treasured."

"You are _my_ treasure and I got them because they match both your ring and your beautiful eyes."

Elsie gave him another peck before turning her attention to the other box. "The tree, the earrings…this better be nothing more than a box of charcoals, Charles. You did too much already." Unwrapping the gift, she smiled warmly as she opened a slightly larger jewelry box which held a gold locket. "Oh, it's lovely."

"Turn it over," Charles encouraged.

Flipping over the hinged heart, she bit her bottom lip as she read the engraved inscription: _Elsie- cherished wife of Charles, beloved sister of Becky and devoted mother of Sweet Peas._

"Honey…" Elsie whispered, overwhelmed as she stared at the tiny words.

"Open it."

Slipping her thumbnail into the first of two grooves, she found the same photo Matty had placed in the gold watch which sat on Charles' bedside table; across from it was a tiny version of the photo Isobel had taken of him and Elsie smiling at one another on their wedding day.

"There is a second opening where we will put a photo of each of the sweet peas." Charles held his breath as he waited for her to respond.

Quietly closing the locket, she removed it from the box, deftly unclasping the hook. Lifting her head so that her eyes locked with his, she placed the locket around her neck. Still not uttering a word, she slowly pulled her slip over her head, her intense gaze never leaving his. Moving so that she perched on the edge of the bed, she raised his hand to her lips, kissing his palm, before gently placing it over her heart.


	41. What Are You Doing New Years?

**Bidding farewell to 1948 and welcoming in 1949...**

* * *

He'd worked on lesson plans, played cards, read five books and had determined he never wanted to eat another meal in bed by the time New Year's Eve rolled around.

The late afternoon swiftly fading into evening outside the French doors of their bedroom, Elsie stood at the end of the bed, her hands on her hips as she looked at her husband. "You'll stay in the chair all evening and let Robert, JoMo or me help you to the loo?"

"I have done every single thing Isobel had asked me to do. I have taken my pills, eaten gallons of chicken soup, used a bed pan and worn nothing but pajamas for a solid week. Yes, I will stay in my wheel chair all evening and yes, I will seek assistance in going to the loo, but ONLY if you are naked and on top of me in the next two minutes."

Elsie tried to hide a grin, but lost the battle as Charles waggled his eyebrows, a mischievous smile on his face. "You'll stay still and let me do all the work? You won't move your hips or buck at all?"

"The Paris Peace Treaty took less time to negotiate than this, Elsie. It's been ten days. Isobel, Phyllis and JoMo are going to be here in an hour. For goodness sake get naked, woman!"

Elsie laughed, unbuttoning her dress and removing her garters and knickers before making her way back to the bed.

Having pulled his pajama top over his head, Charles tossed it towards the end of the bed before pushing at the waist band of his bottoms as he asked, "Will you pull them off the rest of the way?"

Smiling, Elsie gently worked his bottoms off, biting her lip at the sight of her husband's eager anatomy. "So I guess I shouldn't expect much in the way of foreplay?"

"Ten. Days." Charles held out his arms to her. "Come here, please. I need you."

Climbing onto the end of the bed in her slip, Elsie began making her way up his body, gently kissing his lips as she reached his face. One hand on his shoulder, she was pushing herself up when she felt his warm palms rest on the outsides of her thighs.

"Take it off, honey." Whispering as he pushed the slip up with his wrists, Charles was surprised when she leaned back and placed her own hands on top of his.

She shook her head, a small smile that was tinged with embarrassment on her face. "Just leave it, please."

He gave her a puzzled look as he pulled his hands back. "What's wrong, Elsie? Why won't you take it off?"

She frowned, her eyes drifting down to the center of his chest. "I'm bigger. I'm bigger than the last time we made love and I don't want you to look at me."

He had noticed she had refrained from being naked around him since their gift exchange Christmas night, but he had thought it had been an act of kindness and consideration so as not to tempt him when he had been directed to remain celibate for the week. Shaking his head, he lifted his hands to cup her cheeks, "My sweet girl, you are so beautiful, so perfect in my eyes. You have to know that. Tell me you know that."

She tried to smile, but found herself on the edge of tears as she climbed off of him and onto her side of the large bed. "You say that, and I love you for saying that, and I know it is been a week since Christmas, but there has been so much change, so fast and I just feel…"

Charles' heart ached as he watched her struggle to express herself. "What? What do you feel, honey?"

"I feel tired and constipated and nothing fits and this morning a woman at the market asked me if I was six or seven months along and I'm not even four months!" Elsie buried her face in her hands as she began to weep.

Charles reached over and gently rubbed her arm, "You are carrying two babies, sweetheart. Dr. Clarkson told you to expect to get bigger faster than if you were carrying only one, not to mention that you were tiny to begin with…" He reached over and placed his hand on her growing baby bump. "…so these sweet peas are going to be more obvious than if they were being carried by a larger woman."

"I don't recognize my own body when I look down at it in the shower, Charles. My breasts are sore and heavy and there are these spidery veins. I want you to touch me and want me, I do, but I know you won't when you see the horror show under this slip."

Charles turned on his side, his head leaning against his hand as he looked at his teary wife. "I won't look at you if you don't want me to and I won't touch you anywhere you don't want me to and we don't have to make love if you don't want to, but I do want you to know that there is nothing in his world as sexy to me as the soft, beautiful, blooming woman I am looking at right now." He gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over her tummy. "Just like those wonderful little creatures inside of you are changing and growing each day, you are, too. It is an absolute gift and privilege to watch you develop and transition from the amazing woman I married into the glorious mother of my children. There is nothing about your body that I don't find miraculous and beautiful, honey."

Elsie wiped her eyes, turning to face him, her hands moving to cover his. "Was there a course at University where they taught you how to make your wife feel ridiculously spoiled and loved?"

Chuckling, he leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "Some things don't have to be taught. They are instinctual when you love someone as much as I love you."

Elsie leaned over and kissed him, moving her hand to his raised shoulder before gently pushing him onto his back. Pulling from the kiss, she carefully moved her leg so that she straddled his pelvis. Pulling her slip over her head, she inhaled deeply while watching him lovingly scan her breasts and stomach, his hands lightly ghosting over her bum before returning to meet her gaze. "I look at you and I see my world, Elsie."

Moving slowly, but with great purpose, she lowered herself so that their bodies locked, her face only inches from his, she whispered, "I feel you inside of me and I feel whole, Charles."

* * *

The lights of the still standing Christmas tree, along with the fireplace's glow and the flames of a few candles creating a romantic atmosphere, Elsie met Cora's worried gaze from across the room as she filled her other guest's wine glasses. The women met in front of the drinks table, consciously migrating to the spot furthest from where a rather melancholy Isobel stood perusing the ornaments of the dying tree.

"I feel awful," Elsie whispered, fiddling with the brandy decanter. "I came this close to inviting Dr. Clarkson, but they have only spoken twice during the week and both times were strictly about Charles. I thought it would be alright if Violet were here, but she has that cold…"

"She just seems miserable," Cora added. "It's only eleven. We could still call him."

Elsie shook her head, "It's her choice. She is the one that is pushing him away."

Phyllis stepped up to her whispering friends, "Isobel?"

Elsie and Cora both nodded.

"Bless. I wish I knew the right thing to say to her."

Cora bit the side of her cheek before suggesting, "Maybe that's it. Maybe she needs to talk about it. We've all avoided talking to her about him since he overheard the two of you talking on Christmas Day, Elsie. Maybe she needs just needs a sounding board?"

Elsie sighed and shrugged, "I suppose we can ask, and if all else fails, we can at least get her liquored up."

Phyllis nodded. "I'll steal Beryl away from Bill and we will have a little girl's pow-wow in the kitchen."

Elsie glanced around the room, "Where are Daisy and Andy?"

Phyllis chuckled, "They said they were going upstairs to look for Barley, but he is fast asleep under the tree. Something tells me there is a fair bit of snogging going on in one of your guest rooms, Elsie."

"I hope for Andy's sake that is all that is going on or Beryl will have his berries picked and juiced by morning."

"What do I tell the men?" Cora asked, nodding toward Robert who was suspiciously eyeing their little conclave.

Elsie waved her hand dismissively, "I'll take care of it. Just get Isobel into the kitchen."

Watching as Phyllis soon had Beryl following her out of the room, Elsie waited until Cora had managed to get Isobel away from the tree and also headed to the kitchen before approaching the men. "We're going to attempt to get Isobel to talk, and if that doesn't work, to get her drunk. Think you fellows can do without us for a little while?"

Charles nodded and grinned as he reached for his wife's hand, "Only for a little while."

Elsie leaned over and kissed his head, "Just talk about cricket or the shipping forecast."

"If you do decide to get her drunk, go with a pitcher of gin martinis. She once danced the jitterbug with a footman on the dining room table at Downton after five of them on New Year's Eve, 1945." Robert offered with a wink.

"I'll call Andy into service if we reach that point. Speaking of, would one of you more able bodied fellows mind nipping upstairs and mortifying our young lovers into rejoining the party. I'm terrified that Beryl will hang Andy up by his toenails if Daisy is anything less than virginal by the time we ring in the New Year."

Robert was first on his feet, his hand raised in a salute, "Roger that, General Carson." He turned first to Bill who was adding wood to the dwindling fire and then to JoMo. "Care to join me on a mission, sir? And you, JoMo?"

Bright smiles filled the men's faces. "Of course!"

"Very good. I have been tasked with turning the proverbial hose on Daisy and her eager beau upstairs and I need a couple of co-conspirators. We'll need a ladder, a bucket and a torch. Oh, and a mop."

Mr. Mason clicked his heels together, "I've all four."

"Excellent, excellent," Robert patted the little man on the back. "And if you would be so good as to sneak upstairs and ascertain which bedroom is the love nest, Mr. Molesley?"

"Gladly!"

Elsie grabbed Robert's arm, "Are you sober enough to climb a ladder?"

Patting her hand he merely chuckled, "I once scaled the roof of the Anderline Girls' Academy after consuming an entire bottle of spiced rum. I can manage a few feet up a ladder, my girl. And don't worry. We will clean up any messes we make."

Elsie watched the men disperse, her face worried as she looked back at Charles. " _Messes._ I don't liked the sound of that. It's just that Daisy is seventeen. I only want them to make sure they aren't making baby Andy's, not scarring them for life."

"Don't worry, love. I think I know what he is planning. They will be embarrassed, but nothing too life shattering." Charles gave her hand a kiss. "Now go take care of our sweet Isobel."

Elsie took two steps towards the kitchen before diverting to the drinks table and tucking bottles of both gin and vermouth under each of her arms. "Never hurts to be prepared."

* * *

"I take it we aren't restocking platters of food for the party?" Isobel scanned the sheepish faces of the semi-circle of friends who surrounded her. "Well, out with it."

Elsie was the first to step forward, "Isobel the healer, the confidante, the dearest, we aren't asking you to do anything you don't want to, but we hate to see you anything less than absolutely content and happy so we wondered if it wouldn't help you to talk about Dr. Clarkson?"

Isobel's shoulders fell. "You are all very lovely, but I don't know what there is to say. He is a wonderful man, but…"

"He isn't Reggie?" Elsie worried she had crossed a line as she watched Isobel's face draw up into a scowl.

Beryl was the first to speak out after a few uncomfortable moments. "I don't know if it is my place to say anything, Isobel, not to mention the fact that I have only been seeing Bill a short time, but we did discuss the fact that he still loves his wife very much. I wouldn't pretend to try to take her place because I am not her and I know he doesn't expect me to be. I'm not the love of his life, but I _am_ more than a warm body to cling to on cold night. His arms have been a comfort over the last few weeks and for the first time in a long time, I'll be kissed as we ring in the New Year. Just something to consider."

Isobel gave her an appreciative smile. "Of course it is your place to say whatever you would like, Beryl, and I promise your words have not fallen on deaf ears." She turned to Elsie, "And you are right. He isn't Reggie. No one could be. I am just leery of becoming more involved and then finding out it isn't enough. I couldn't bear to hurt him."

Cora lifted her head, an inquisitive look on her face, "Why couldn't you bear to hurt him?"

"Cora?" Isobel looked at her in surprise. "I just couldn't. I don't want to hurt anyone, much less someone as dear and kind as he is."

"Because you care about him…"

Isobel fixed her gaze on the woman who was in her estimation becoming rather impertinent. "Of course I care about him. He is a good man and I respect him tremendously."

"He is a good man, and an attractive, virile man."

"Cora Crawley, what are you going on about?"

"I know what it is. You're scared to be intimate with him."

The other women turned and looked at Cora with gaping mouths.

"I most certainly am not!"

It was Phyllis who now broke the passage of an uncomfortable moment, but managed to compound the awkwardness as she offered, "Because you have already been intimate with him?"

The shocked faces now moved to Phyllis before whipping back to Isobel.

"The night before the wedding?" Elsie bit her lip to hide a smile as she considered how happy both Isobel and Dr. Clarkson had been the morning after the rehearsal dinner.

"We weren't intimate, well…we were, but not all the way…intimate."

"Was it awful?" Cora asked the question they were all thinking.

Isobel shook her head. "Not at all! It was lovely, but I felt…"

"Guilty." Elsie sighed.

Isobel shrugged her shoulders, glancing up at the ceiling, her voice growing thick as she admitted, "I know. Ridiculous, but yes. I did. I felt like I was betraying Reggie's life and our memories and Ma-" she hesitated for the briefest moment before correcting herself, "…my family."

Elsie pulled her friend to her, patting her back. "Shh…it's alright. Oh, sweet friend, I'm so sorry."

Looking over Isobel's shoulder she nodded at Beryl and then gestured towards the bottles of booze on the counter which were soon opened and poured into an empty pitcher.

"You must all think I am a tremendous fool."

Elsie pulled out of the embrace, vehemently shaking her head, "Of course we don't. We think you are lovely and precious." Elsie turned to Beryl, taking the proffered cocktail from her. "Here, have a drink."

Isobel took a sip, inhaling deeply as the liquor instantly helped relieve some of the tension in her neck and shoulders.

Elsie stroked her arm. "When I walked him out the other night, Dr. Clarkson asked me if I thought I could ever love again if something were to happen to Charles."

Isobel looked at her with surprise.

"He's no fool, love."

"And what did you tell him?" Isobel asked between sips.

"I told him I hoped I would try to find happiness because I know Charles would want me to carry on with a happy life even if it had to be lived without him."

Isobel looked down into her drink.

Cora reached for Isobel's other hand. "Don't you think Reggie would want the same for you?"

Sniffling, Isobel nodded her head. "I know he would."

Elsie opened her mouth to speak but a sudden cacophony of screams and shouts from the upstairs, as well as Barley's barking from the living room interrupted her. The women all rushed in from the kitchen in time to see Andy skidding down the stairs, his cloths in disarray with Daisy close behind, her fingers furiously buttoning up her blouse.

"What happened?" Beryl caught Andy by the arm, her eyes widening as she scanned the back of him. "The seat of your pants is soaking wet!"

Barley tucked up in his lap, Charles wheeled his chair towards the small throng. "It's unfortunate we haven't gotten around to locking those upstairs windows."

Andy's face was stark white, he and Daisy both looking at the floor to avoid the stares of their elders.

"Would one of you tell us what happened?"

Red faced and grinning, Robert, JoMo, and Bill suddenly emerged from the bedroom, the ring leader of the merry band offering an explanation. "They were the victims of a freak snowstorm."

"A what?" The little cook gave Andy's backside another once over.

"Snowballs. They were pelted with snowballs," Bill provided.

Beryl turned to her beau. "Upstairs?"

"So that's why you needed a ladder and bucket!" Elsie put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"You climbed a ladder and threw snowballs at them through the second floor window?" Cora's question was laden with laughter.

Beryl called out over the mounting laughter, "Pray tell, Andrew, how did you manage to get hit in the bum," she glanced over at Daisy, "while you are quite dry, Miss Daisy?"

Robert grinned knowingly, "Let's just say Andy acted as a shield positioned as they were on the bed when we attacked."

"Daisy!"

The young women put her hands over her face as she cried, "Nothing happened! I promise!"

Beryl shot the young man a menacing look. "It better not have or snowballs won't be the only balls you'll have to worry about!"

A series of jokes and apologies were being exchanged among the group as Elsie turned to make her way to the lavatory for a towel, but her trip was halted as she spotted a smiling Isobel using the telephone. Looking up, she gave Elsie a warm smile and nodded.

* * *

Andy's pants replaced by a pair of Charles' pajama bottoms and the upstairs bedroom having been fitted with dry bedding and a quick mop, a recording of Margaret Whiting singing "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve" was playing as Isobel noticed the sweep of headlights coming through the kitchen window.

Elsie perched on the side of Charles' chair as they watched the lovely woman tidy her hair and smooth her dress before heading towards the back door.

"How many martinis did she have before she called him?" Charles ran his hand along Elsie's hip, looking up with at her with a grin.

"About four sips of one."

Surprised, he asked, "Really? If it wasn't the liquor, what do you think changed her mind?"

"Well, Beryl told her how she knew she wasn't the love of Bill's life, but how nice it would be to have someone to kiss at midnight tonight and Phyllis got her to admit that she had enjoyed being affectionate with Dr. Clarkson…"

"And Elsie? What did Elsie do?"

Leaning over and kissing his temple, she admitted, "Elsie told her a lie."

"What?"

"I told her that Dr. Clarkson had asked me if I thought I could be happy with a new love if something were to ever happen to you."

"I see. And you said?"

She gazed into his eyes a moment before responding, "I said I thought I would try to be happy with someone else because I know that is what you want me to be."

Charles gave her a puzzled look. "How was that a lie? That is exactly what I would hope you would do."

"That day at the hospital when I thought you had bled to death, I didn't know how I would go one. I don't think I could, Charles. I would try for the babies' sake, of course, but I honestly don't think I could love again, and, anyway, I don't want to comprehend a life that doesn't include you being by my side every single day."

"Honey…"

"It's true, but I don't want to dwell on that now." She cleared her throat before leaning over and kissing his head once more. "What time is it?"

"Eleven fifty-four."

She sighed, "Six minutes left in this wonderful, terrible, tempestuous year."

Charles reached up and touched her locket and then moved his hand to rest over her heart. "She's here, honey. She'll always be here."

Elsie nodded, brushing a tear away from the corner of her eye. "I know."

"And she has to be happy to know how loved you are surrounded by all these friends, not to mention a husband who fairly worships the ground upon which you walk."

Elsie nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as little cry escaped her throat, "I hope you know that while I may grieve for Becky, I absolutely rejoice in every other aspect of my life." She pulled his hand to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on top. "If I have one resolution for the new year, it is not to cry so much!"

Charles squeezed her hand, "Come on, my sweetheart, push me to the bedroom. I want to welcome in the year with just you."

Their guests all paired up and preoccupied, the couple managed to make it to the bedroom with their departure going unnoticed.

"Please grab those two quilts and open the French doors."

Elsie wiped her eyes once more before fulfilling his wishes, tucking one of the quilts around him before wrapping herself in the other as they moved out into the crisp, still night.

"Eleven fifty-nine, Mrs. Carson." Charles read the face of the pocket watch by the light of the bright moon. "One minute left in the year we were married…"

"And one minute until we welcome in the year in which we will meet our babies."

"New year, new family, new memories to make."

Elsie reached down and took his hand. "All the days and months and years I lived before I met you and yet I can't remember what my life was like without you."

"I wasn't living until I met you."

She sat gently on the arm of his chair, her hand reaching out from inside the quilt to cup his cheek. "Check your watch…"

Pushing the small button on the side, Charles whispered, "Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…"

A burst of well wishes, shouts and whistles ringing from the inside of the house, Elsie leaned and gave her husband a gentle kiss.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Carson."

"Happy New Year, darling."


	42. On Your Side

**A shorter chapter, but wanted to let Charles get started at school before we jump to the summer months (because I for one am ready to meet the Sweet Peas).**

* * *

Climbing into bed early on the night before Charles' first day of school, Elsie curled herself around him so that he was the big spoon rather than the small for once as they settled down into their soft bed.

"Are you excited?"

Charles wrapped his hand around hers. "More anxious than excited."

"First days of school are always scary. Funny, I never thought about it from the teacher's point of view."

"I'm not concerned about the teaching part. I am looking quite forward to that."

Elsie noted a sense of insecurity in his tone. "What _are_ you worried about, sweetheart?"

"I don't know how they will react to my limp."

Her chest tightened at his confession. "Oh, honey…"

"I am a good teacher and I enjoyed it very much before, but I wasn't contending with this back then."

Elsie gently swept her fingers over his chest as she offered, "Maybe you should be honest with them. You don't have to get into details, but maybe if you opened yourself up to questions right off the bat it will put both you and them at ease. You can certainly say you took three German bullets in the hip during the battle of Caen. You can control how much you tell them, but I think they will respond to your transparency and willingness to share, darling. Some of them may have lost fathers or uncles, or even brothers in the war. Maybe it will help them relate to you on a different level than just as some bloke standing in front of them spouting out facts."

Charles rolled over to face her. "You don't think I might open old wounds for them."

"I can't say for certain and this just my opinion which may be a terrible one. I just want it to go as well as possible for you."

He gave her a tender kiss, "Thank you, love. I will keep your idea in mind."

"Good. Now, you have a big day ahead of you, Mr. Carson. Best get to sleep."

"I'm afraid sleep will have to wait a bit. I seem to find myself with my warm, soft, beautiful wife in my arms." He slid his hand under her gown, running his fingers up the inside of her thigh as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

* * *

He hadn't been immune to the snickers and whispers he encountered as he made his way through the sea of boys from the morning assembly to his classroom. Passing a particularly vocal and rambunctious trio of older boys, he turned his head back to catch one of them copying his distinctive gate. With red cheeks, he picked up his pace, his gaze straight ahead as he made his way inside his classroom.

* * *

With only a minute left before the bell, Charles scanned the room to find all but three seats filled. Looking back down at the roll sheet before him, his attention was drawn to the door as a rowdy entrance was made by the very young men who had so cruelly mocked him in the corridor. Making his way to shut the door, he heard someone whisper the word "cripple" which elicited a series of chuckles throughout the room. Slowly and stately, he returned to his place behind the lectern and began calling the roll, noting the names Tony Gillingham, Charles Blake, and Evelyn Napier as those of the late comers.

"Now, before I pass out the syllabus and we get started, I would like to ask a question. How many of you had a father or a brother or maybe an uncle or a cousin who fought in the war? Or maybe even a grandfather who fought in the first World War? Or an aunt or mother or sister who drove an ambulance or worked as a field nurse?"

Every hand in the room was raised.

"Lower your hand if your relative returned from the war unscathed and unchanged." Had a pin been dropped it would have been heard as every hand remained lifted. "You may lower your hands. Now consider this, and please raise your hand if you think what I propose is right and acceptable in regards to your relative. Perhaps they are missing a hand or are easily upset at the sound of a crash or thunder, or maybe they have a limp or have to wear a patch over their eye, the courage and sacrifice shown by these fathers and brothers and uncles and cousins, or mothers, aunts or sisters is ripe for ridicule because of their infirmity."

Charles watched as the complexions of the boys alternated from beet red to stark white as they considered what he had just said.

"Boadicea and her friends are going to wait until tomorrow's meeting. Right now, I open the floor for any questions you might have about why I walk the way I do, and, if you want to share anything about your families, I welcome you to tell us about their struggles, their heroism or anything else you wish."

It took a few minutes for the young men to open up, but by the end of the sixty minute period, the new history professor had managed to not only earn their respect, but had formed a bond with each of the fifteen young men in the class.

* * *

Exhaustion dogged each step between the car and the house causing him to regret having spent each class period standing behind the lectern, but his discomfort could not dampen his happiness at how he had been received by each and every one of his classes that day. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sound of the Paul Whiteman band playing, "My Blue Heaven."

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, he spotted his beautiful wife swaying her hips as she washed dishes. Scooping an excited Barley, he snaked his free arm around Elsie's waist, kissing her neck before singing:

 _Just Elsie and me_

 _Barley and sweet peas make…_

Elsie giggled as she wiped her hands on her apron before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Five. Barley and sweet peas make five…"

"Hello, wife." He gave her a sweet kiss.

"Hello, husband. I am quite happy to see you survived the day. How was it, honey?"

"Well, thanks to my wise and wonderful Elsie, it was quite good."

"Thanks to me? Oh my. Pray tell what happened?"

"Tell you over dinner, which, by the way, smells incredible. Have we been visited by a certain ginger fairy?"

Elsie pulled her arms from around his neck. "I beg your pardon! What you smell was created by the fair hands of my good self, I will have you know. Prime rib, jacket potatoes, buttered sprouts and a salad to start."

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Elsie playfully scowled at his tease. "I was given very specific instructions which I followed to a tee although I am sure I will have done something wrong, but I wanted my husband to have a lovely meal to celebrate his first day of school."

"Ah. Isobel told me about this."

"She told you about what?"

He reached down and took her hands in his. "She said you would start _nesting_ which would include cooking and cleaning and preparing for the sweet peas."

Elsie cocked her head to one side. "I hadn't thought much about it, but I did spend the morning cleaning and then…"

Charles gave her an inquisitive look, "And then what?"

"I'll show you after dinner- which will be ready in about ten minutes, so why don't you wash up, Mr. Carson while I pour you a glass of Margaux."

"As you wish." Charles raised her hands to his mouth, kissing each before moving to her lips.

* * *

Outside of under seasoning the sprouts, neither Charles, nor Elsie could find much fault in the delicious meal she had prepared.

"You have quite given Beryl a run for her money, my dear. Everything is wonderful."

Elsie beamed at his praise, "It isn't bad, is it? I have never prepared such a large piece of meat. I think you will be having prime rib sandwiches for the rest of the week. I'll even make some for JoMo. Now, please tell me about your day."

"Assembly was very nice and the head master gave both of us a nice introduction, but I did meet some unkindness in the corridor on my way to my classroom."

Elsie gripped her napkin in her lap, inhaling deeply at his admission. "What kind of unkindness?"

"Oh, just some snickers and then a young man named Gillingham decided to entertain his friends by mimicking my walk."

"The little bastard. I hope you nailed him to the wall."

Charles gave a little laugh, smiling warmly at his protective wife. "I did worse than that. I followed your advice."

It was Elsie's turn to laugh. "That doesn't sound very complimentary."

Shaking his head, he insisted, "Oh, but it is. Gillingham and his friends were in my first class and I asked the entire room to raise their hand if they had any relatives who had served in the war and of course they all had. Then I asked them to lower their hands if their respective relative had returned unchanged and unscathed after their service and no one lowered their hand. I then told them they could all put their hands down, but to raise them again if they thought it was alright to ridicule any of these relatives for their infirmities caused by the war."

Elsie sighed, smiling appreciatively at her husband. "That wasn't me, Charles. That was you. That was wise, lovely, brilliant you."

"But I wouldn't have thought of it if you hadn't soothed me and offered what you did last night, honey, because then I did follow your advice and let them ask me questions and encouraged them to tell their relatives' stories."

"And they responded?"

"Beautifully. They seem to all be good lads. I sense a few cheeky beggars, but on the whole, I think they understand that I will be on their side and show them respect as long as it is shown in return."

"I happen to know from experience that they are quite lucky."

"Oh yes?"

"To have Charles Carson on your side makes you quite lucky."

"And I always will be on your side, my sweetheart."

Elsie wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I know and that is why I have an extra special surprise for you."

"Besides dinner?"

She smiled as she pushed her chair back from the table. "It is part of dinner, although I do have something else to show you after we have dessert."

"You made dessert as well?" Charles' eyes danced with anticipation.

"I did, so finish up and I will be out with it and coffee in just a moment." She was almost to the kitchen when Charles called out, "Hey, you."

Turning around, Elsie smiled, "Who me?"

"Yes. Do you want to get married?"

Her smile broadened as she answered, "We already did that bit, remember? Dress, dog, readings, crying, dancing, sweet pea introducing…"

Charles threw his head back, "Ah, yes. That day."

Elsie grinned, "So you _do_ remember it?"

"I do. I just get confused as to whether or not it really happened. I sometimes don't believe we can really be married because it seems too good to be true."

"You will have me blubbering into your pudding if you don't stop being so sweet, Charles Carson."

He smiled and nodded. "Into the kitchen, wench! That better?"

Elsie gazed him with tremendous love as she answered, "Just drink your wine, darling."

* * *

He recognized the smell before he could see the contents of the plate. "Apple tart? Elsie Carson, you made me an apple tart?"

"I did. And I have to admit, I snuck a bite and I don't think you are going to be disappointed."

Charles closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as she placed the plate in front of him. Lifting the fork to his mouth, he savored the flaky crust and perfectly baked apple still slightly firm, but swimming in buttery, cinnamon goodness. Chewing slowly before swallowing, he looked up at her with an expression she had only seen cross his face after an especially satisfying session of love making. "If I hadn't known you were my ideal woman before, I do now. It is better than Beryl's, darling."

Elsie leaned down and kissed his cinnamon flavored lips. "Officially the most wonderful thing you have ever said to me."

"I'll be kissing your feet at some point in the evening for this."

She winked, "Perhaps not my feet, but we'll talk…"

Charles chuckled, squeezing her hand before returning his attention to the ambrosia before him.

* * *

"I've only sketched it. It doesn't have to stay, but I think it will work whether we have boys, girls, or one of each."

Once Elsie had flipped on the light to the nursery, Charles let out a little gasp at the scenes he saw before him.

"Don't worry. Daisy and Andy painted it while I cleaned the rest of the house. You should have seen them all bundled up because Isobel made them open a window and shut the door so I wouldn't be subjected to the fumes, but it did dry fast and as I said, these are just rough sketches…"

"Elsie, oh darling, it is perfect. It is absolutely perfect." He made his way across the empty room, smiling at the sight of Piglet looking at Pooh. A quote from the text was lettered next to it.

 _How do you spell love?- Piglet_

 _You don't spell it. You feel it. – Pooh_

Various scenes filled the other walls including one with Piglet and Eyore with the quote:

 _The things that make me different are the things that make me._

Other quotes included:

 _Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart._

 _A day without a friend is like a pot without a single drop of honey left inside._

 _Love is taking a few steps backward, maybe even more…to give way to the happiness of the person you love._

 _A day spent with you is my favourite day. So today is my new favourite day._

Elsie watched her husband's shoulders fall and then his back begin to shake as he looked upon the large depiction of a frame which she had added replicas of the stuffed animal versions of Pooh and his friends to either side of the bottom. It was clear that this is where they would hang the portrait of his mother holding him as a baby. Above the frame, she had sketched the quote:

 _If there ever comes a day when we can't be together keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever._

Elsie wrapped her arm around his waist which inspired him to wrap his around her shoulder. "Do you think our babies will have sweet dreams in this room, darling?"

Unable to form words, Charles took a hitched breath before leaning down to kiss her head.

"Me, too."

* * *

 **Promise to have a longer chapter to you in the next couple of days. Hope everyone had a lovely holiday and is looking forward to New Years. XO Jen**


	43. The Birthplace of Charles Carson

The winter months quickly passed into spring which soon became summer as Charles finished his first successful term at Belle Vue and Elsie busied herself with preparing the house and finishing the nursery, as well as work on her Barley sketches. Also greatly in demand were her consignment pieces, although she was forced to give up using oils at Isobel's insistence during her fifth month. As the May temperatures climbed, Elsie also found her time consumed in helping Phyllis with the final planning of her wedding to JoMo which was scheduled to take place in Downton the first Saturday in June.

The opportunity to visit the village where Charles, JoMo, and Robert had been raised was highly anticipated by the expectant mother, although her husband was less than enthusiastic given her most recent appointment with Dr. Clarkson.

Standing at the end of their bed, his hands on his hips, he mirrored the stance Elsie had struck on New Year's Eve when the couple had negotiated their afternoon tryst.

"You'll stay in bed the whole time we are there."

Elsie stared up at him like a moody teenager, her arms folded across her chest. "I'm going to the rehearsal and the wedding."

"In a push chair."

"Ha!" Her laugh startled a sleeping Barley who was curled at her side. "Not bloody likely!"

"You will follow the rules or we won't go."

She fought the urge to giggle at Charles' stern warning. "Ooh. That was very good. You get to enforce the curfews when the sweet peas start wanting to borrow the car and go on dates."

"This isn't a joke, Elsie. Dr. Clarkson said you are already dilated to 2 centimeters."

Elsie huffed, "Which I could stay at for the next three weeks, Charles. And besides, Dr. Clarkson is going as Isobel's date, but he will stay here if you don't let me go. Do you want to spoil everyone's fun?"

He shook his head, sighing deeply. "He won't be there until Friday and I have to go up Wednesday. Why don't you wait and come up with him and Isobel then?"

"Because Phyllis is a dear friend and my only link to Becky and I want to be there for her."

Charles moved to sit on the bed next to her. "She'll understand, Elsie."

"I know, but I would regret not being there." She reached over and took his hand, "I'll sit the entire time at the rehearsal and the wedding and the reception. I will take all my meals in bed. Violet has complete faith in the GP there in the village and York has a marvelous hospital with a very competent maternity ward. And besides, if I waited to go with Isobel and Dr. Clarkson on Friday and went into labor before then, you wouldn't be with me and I need you to be with me, honey. I don't want to have these babies without you."

"You had to bring out the big guns didn't you?"

"Did they work?"

Charles pulled her hand to his lips, "Like a charm, you stinker. Like a charm."

* * *

Elsie was grateful she and Charles had driven separately from Phyllis and JoMo given her need to stop and relieve herself often. At nearly thirty-six weeks her belly was so big she couldn't see her feet when she stood and Barley could no longer fit in her lap, not to mention the fact that the two fully formed babies constantly rested against her bladder. "I know it is only been an hour, honey, but I think you are going to have to pull over again."

Charles smiled as he looked over at her, "We are about five miles from Downton, but I will stop if you want me to."

"So about ten minutes to the house?"

"About."

Elsie sighed, "I can manage. I just hope they aren't upset when I make a bee-line to nearest lavatory."

"They won't be. Everyone will just want you to be comfortable this weekend."

Elsie chuckled, "There isn't an inch of me that isn't swollen and I have sweet peas constantly punching and kicking me. I left comfortable behind a long time ago, honey."

Charles reached over and patted her hand, "I'm sorry. You look beautiful, if it is any consolation."

"It isn't, and I don't, but you are lovely to say it, even if you are only saying it because you feel guilty for impregnating me with these giant babies."

Smiling as he shook his head, he rebutted, "If memory serves, you were the one who got naked first, my love. I seem to recall my telling you I would have been content to only hold and kiss you that night."

"And would you have been?"

He reached over, taking her hand in his, "Of course not. I wanted you more than I have ever wanted anything else in the world."

She grinned up at him. "The feeling was quite mutual so I would say we were equally responsible for the state I am in today, Mr. Carson."

He smiled as he caressed her fingers. "I will happily share the blame, darling."

Elsie happened to glance out the window just as Downton Abbey came into view. "Jesus Christ."

"It's just a house."

"And the Vatican is just a church. You said it was big, but I had no idea."

"Imagine being the butler or house keeper. My mother must have walked ten miles a day among its corridors."

Elsie glanced over at him, "I am excited to see where she worked and where you grew up. Do you think it will be alright to see her sitting room? You said it functioned as her office and was downstairs by the kitchen, right?"

"I am sure Mrs. Barrett will be happy to show it to you, but it will be a short tour or maybe we will wait until our next visit. Show the sweet peas, too. You aren't going to go traipsing up and down the halls in your condition."

"Oh, good Lord! Are you going to be bossy the entire time we are here?"

Charles looked at her from the corner of his eye, "You better believe it."

His menacing look didn't last long as he caught her sticking out her tongue at him which she followed by looking down at her stomach and complaining, "I'm sorry, children, but your father is a tyrant and a killjoy."

He reached over and patted her tummy, "And your mother is a beautiful and amazing woman whom I only want to care for and love."

Putting her hand over his, Elsie smiled sweetly and said, "Well, a lovable tyrant and killjoy."

* * *

Robert, Cora, JoMo and Phyllis were waiting outside when Charles pulled the car in front of the house.

Reaching down to pick up her pocket book, Elsie was happily surprised to look up and see Robert's smiling face on the other side of her window before he swung the door open. Returning his happy look, she swung her feet around and held out her arms, "I'm afraid you are going to have to help me, milord. I have grown even bigger since you saw me two months ago."

Robert let out a loud laugh, "My God! You are huge!"

"Robert!" Cora playfully batted his shoulder as she joined him at the door before getting a look at the woman in the car seat. "Oh my goodness! You _are_ huge, Elsie!"

Knowing her friends meant no harm, she laughed, "I know! I haven't seen my feet in a month. Now, I want to hug and kiss you both, but if you don't get me to a lavatory quickly, I am going to be hugging and kissing you while standing in a puddle."

"Robert, help her out. I will take you to the one just off the library, Elsie."

Making a production of groaning as he assisted her, Robert gave her cheek a quick kiss once she was on her feet. "You look amazing, Elsie, and I will spend the next four days kissing your tummy if you will let me."

"Thank you, but I'd rather you rub my feet. Now, lovely Cora, which way to the library?"

* * *

Happily relieved of her discomfort, Elsie stepped out of the lavatory and allowed herself to take a good look at her surroundings. While she had found Tipton Hall overwhelming, she quickly determined Downton Abbey almost unbelievable in its size and beauty.

"Your mouth is open, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie looked over to find her husband watching her from the library doorway. "It's just….it's so….it's…"

"I know. I grew up here and it still takes my breath away every time I visit."

She shook her head, "I feel like a trespasser. I don't belong here."

"Once upon a time we wouldn't have been welcome in this part of the house, but thankfully, the Lord and Lady who have run of it are quite special and they seem to value quality of heart over quality of birth."

Elsie began to make her way to him only to stop and bend over as a sharp pain struck her.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Charles was quickly at her side, his arm wrapped around her back as she grabbed his other hand.

"Goodness. I think they are just glad I am upright so they can move more easily. Whew! That was a hell of a kick."

"Robert once kicked me so hard in the kidney, I had to stay in bed for two days." Violet Crawley's voice echoed through the open entry.

Elsie smiled brightly at the sound of the woman's voice, forcing herself to stand up and turn around, "Good afternoon, Lady Grantham."

Watching the women exchange loving looks, Charles' chest tightened as he rubbed Elsie's lower back.

"Good Lord, Elsie! You look ready to burst."

"Don't I?"

"Should you have made the trip?"

Charles let out a sigh, "We had that battle and I lost, but Isobel and Dr. Clarkson will both be here Friday and through the weekend so I just have to keep her off her feet and resting as much as possible."

"She's standing in the middle of a room with little furniture, Charles. I would say you are failing in your efforts. Now both of you give me a kiss and then let's get Elsie off her feet."

* * *

"This is silly. I would be just fine downstairs on a sofa with everyone else." Elsie sighed as she sat on the edge of the four poster bed in their room.

"It's six against one, Elsie, not to mention that one of the six is Violet. You haven't got a prayer of getting your way so you might as well resign yourself to that fact and lay down."

"I _am_ going to the rehearsal Friday night."

"As long as Isobel and Richard are here, then yes."

Elsie huffed as she pried her feet out of her shoes which was followed by a series of groans as she pushed herself up against the pillows. "You are married to a mountain."

Charles laughed. "May I lay down with my mountain?"

"Please. Will you rub my lower back, honey? It is killing me."

"Of course." His own shoes, as well as coat and tie removed, Charles slid next to her, his thumbs pressing deep into the flesh just above her bum. "Right there?"

"Mmm…yes. Oh, yes. That's perfect."

"You know I asked for this room especially."

"Really? A little higher, please. Why?"

"I was born in it."

Elsie turned her heads toward him. "What? You were born in this room?"

"In this bed, as a matter of fact, although I am certain the mattress isn't the same."

Elsie moved onto her back so she could look at him. "Your mother had you in a guest room?"

"She was a lady's maid then and she worked right up until her waters broke. The gong had just rung and she was right outside this door on her way to dress Violet when it happened. Apparently I was so determined to see the world, she was crowning within a few minutes so they brought her in here. My father beat the doctor into the room and having helped many colts see their way into the world, he had a pretty good idea of how to see his own son in. Purley was here, too. His mother had been a midwife so he helped."

"Your own father delivered you in this very room?"

"He did. So, just in case you go into labor while we are here…"

"Your babies could be born in the same place you were."

Charles kissed her cheek. "Exactly. Of course I want them to be born wherever they will have the best care which would be the hospital in York. It was just a sentimental whim that I asked for this room."

"I am glad you did. It means something to be in the same room where your mother carried you as I carry her grandchildren."

"If they are both boys, I will love them and be thrilled, but there is a small part of me that so wants one of them to be a girl so we can name her Penelope Joan."

Elsie let out a little laugh as she pulled Charles' hand so that it rested on her belly. "Maybe our little sweet pea on the left is a girl because I just got a little kick."

Charles pushed himself down the bed, resting his head against her belly as he spoke, "Hello, sweet pea. It's your old Dad here. I am so ready to meet you, angel baby, but we need you and your buddy in there to stay nice and safe and warm inside of mummy until after Uncle JoMo's wedding alright?"

Elsie gasped and Charles let out a loud laugh as the baby gave another kick.

* * *

At Elsie's insistence, Charles dressed and joined the others for dinner in the dining room while she waited for a tray. A knock at the door was followed by a jolly, "Hello, little mother! I'm here to feed those babes!" All three hundred and fifty pounds of Lily barreled into the room, a large tray in her hands and a bright smile on her face.

"Lily! I am so happy to see you! I didn't know you were already here!"

"I heard you were going to be here early and insisted they let me come early, too, and help with the food for Mister JoMo and that sweet Phyllis' wedding. Now, you great big beautiful thing, how are you?"

"I am well and I don't know about beautiful, but big is certainly right. I don't know how much longer I can keep these babies cooped up in here, Lily."

Lily set the tray on the table near the bed before gently patting Elsie's leg. "Bless your little heart. I suppose Mister Charles told you he was a great big thing when he was born?"

Elsie nodded, "He did. And I won't lie and say it didn't scare me when he told me. Dr. Clarkson says the babies each weigh a little less than half a stone which is big for twins."

"My eldest boy Samuel weighed just shy of a stone when he was born, but I wasn't a tiny thing like you are, little mother. Are you excited?"

Nodding her head, Elsie smiled brightly, "I am very excited, but a little nervous, as well, but I can't wait to meet them and hold them and love on them. Ooh! The one on the right is kicking. It was the left earlier." She reached out, taking Lily's hand and placed it on the spot where she had just felt the kick. "The sweet pea on the right usually kicks several…oh! There we go."

"Isn't that something?" The large woman wiped a tear from her eye with her free hand. "I hope you are still willing to let me come stay with you for a bit after Mister Charles goes back to school in the fall."

"Willing? I am counting on you, Lily." Elsie squeezed the woman's hand. "I don't know how I will handle them both on my own."

"You'll be surprised what you can manage, little mother, but I am so happy you are letting me visit. Are you still planning on nursing like you talked about in your letter?"

"I am. Isobel said some women have a lot of trouble and it is more difficult with two babies, but I mean to try. If God designed our bodies to nourish our children, I think it only makes sense to try to do just that."

"I nursed all my babies and I wouldn't trade a minute of that precious time I got to share with them. Now, speaking of nourishment, I need to let you eat some dinner!"

"Do you have to go right back down?"

Lily blinked away tears as she turned to pick up the tray, touched by Elsie's desire to spend more time with her. "I suppose they can do without me in the kitchen for a bit."

"Oh good!"

Lily watched as Elsie tried to eat a little bit of each delicious offering on the plate, but it was clear that the expectant mother was too uncomfortable to get much down.

"You're hurting, little mother. Where are you hurting?"

Elsie bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. "My lower back. It started last night and then the ride in the car certainly didn't help. Charles rubbed it for me earlier, but the pain just comes and goes. I don't think…but, I don't know..." She lost the battle with her tears which inspired Lilly to burst into her own.

"Oh, don't cry, sweet thing. Oh, bless it. Do you think you might be having contractions? I know women experience them in different ways. Mine were always down low just below my pelvic bone."

"It doesn't feel like what Isobel and Dr. Clarkson described I would feel."

"Maybe I should call the local doctor." Lily began to stand from the side of the bed, but Elsie placed her hand on her arm.

"Not yet. I'm sure it isn't that, Lily. I'll be fine. I'm just tired."

"If you're sure, but you can't always go by what other people say. Isobel had a very trying labor…"

Elsie interrupted her, confused by the statement. "What do you mean Isobel had a very trying labor? Isobel doesn't have any children."

Lily stared at her for a moment, the lack of Elsie's knowledge dawning on her. "Oh, I meant her ladyship, of course."

Elsie studied the woman's face, a seed of doubt planted in regards to Lily's sincerity.

"Well, never mind that. If you change your mind about the doctor, you just let me know. Now turn on your side and let's see if old Lily can't work some magic on your back, little mother."

* * *

Dinner was a jolly affair for everyone but Charles, his mind constantly consumed with worry over his wife. The only distraction he found was when he glanced down at the opposite end of the table to a rather plain, but kind young woman who had been a childhood friend of Phyllis, and given Elsie's size and condition, had been asked to serve as her maid of honor. She had been introduced as Laura Meyer, a name which rang no bell with Charles, but for some reason her face seemed very familiar.

Wishing to skip the after dinner drinks so he could check on Elsie, he was following Phyllis and the young woman out of the dining room when he heard the maid of honor mention wishing her brother was there to witness the ceremony.

"Thomas always did like a good party, but I'm not sure if he would have cared much for this crowd."

Laura laughed, "True, but he cared about you. He always said you were kinder to him than any of his blood relations."

"Deep down he was a good lad. I believe that in my heart. I only wish he had had a happier life."

As if a light had suddenly been turned on in a dark room, Charles realized why he found the woman's face so familiar. She had the same eyes as the man who had saved his life in Caen.

* * *

The sight of Elsie reading in bed, her novel propped against her large tummy while Lily snored in a nearby chair distracted Charles from his recent discovery downstairs and he couldn't help but gaze lovingly at the scene before him.

Looking up at her smiling husband, Elsie grinned and whispered, "I wasn't sure how to wake her up."

Giving his wife a wink, he quietly made his way over to the large woman whose head hung to the side. Bending down, he gave the plump cheek a kiss as he murmured in her ear, "You remind me of a man." A sudden snort issued from Lily's face as she swung her head up, her eyes remaining closed as she slurred, "Whah man?"

"The man with the power."

Opening one eye, the hefty cook reached out and took Charles' hand, "I think I fell asleep, Mister Charles."

"I think you did, too, but I appreciate you keeping our little mother company this evening, sweetheart."

"If you give me a tug, I think I can just about get out of this chair and out of your way."

Elsie shook her head at the now fully awake woman. "You could never be in our way, Lily, and I am so grateful that you gave up your evening to visit with me."

"It was my pleasure, you little doll. Now, keep me posted on how your back is feeling tomorrow and if there is any little thing either of you need."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lily." Charles saw her to the door, stepping out briefly behind her. "Her back still hurts? Do you think I need to call the doctor? Isobel and Dr. Clarkson won't be here until Friday."

Lily took a deep breath before answering. "She says no and that she doesn't think the pains are contractions, but I don't know, Mister Charles. She just looks so miserable."

"Thank you, Lily. I'll let her have her way through the night, but I'm going to ask Robert to call Dr. Imrie for a house call tomorrow."

"She won't like it."

"Well, none of us like to see her in so much pain and besides, her health and the babies' are all that matter so I suppose she will just have to get over it."

Lily leaned over and gave his cheek a kiss. "You're going to be a very good daddy, Mister Charles. Mrs. Joan and Mister Peter would be so proud."

Charles pursed his lips, willing himself not to cry. "That means so much, Lily. Thank you."

* * *

"So you had a visitor?"

Elsie placed her book on the side table. "I did."

"I didn't ask her to sit with you."

She grinned at his concern. "I know you didn't ask her to be my keeper, honey. She was only going to say hello and drop off my tray, but I asked if she could stay longer and we talked and talked until I had to go to the loo and when I came back she had nodded off."

"I'm pleased you are so taken with her."

"She's the kind of woman I wish my mother had been." She saw sadness creep across Charles' face, but she soon assuaged his fear that she was feeling maudlin. "I'm not feeling sorry for myself, darling. As a matter of fact, she's come into my life at just the right time and I am so, so grateful, and not just for Lily, but for Isobel and Violet and Cora, too. Not only will these babies be loved by us, but by this wonderful extended family of yours that I love so much. I wish your mother was here more than anything in the world, but I am so thankful for these adopted aunts, uncles and grandmothers. You alone are more than enough, but what a boon to be cared for by all of these lovely people you have introduced to my life."

Her words rekindling the emotion he had fought to stifle with Lily, but climbing onto the bed and curling up around his wife, he felt free to let his tears flow. His release, was interrupted, however, as he felt her tense up in his arms. "What is it, love?"

Elsie bit her bottom lip as she dug her fist into the side of her hip. "My bloody back." She hissed and let out a little groan, shifting in an effort to escape the pain.

"We're calling Dr. Imrie."

Elsie shook her head. "It's not labor, honey. I don't feel any pressure below my waist, it's just some nerve in my back. Maybe if I soak in a hot bath for a bit."

Charles sighed deeply. "If a bath doesn't help, I'm calling him. I going to have Robert call him to come over tomorrow to see if you have dilated anymore."

"Let's just see…"

"He's coming."

Realizing any argument would fall on deaf ears, she simply smiled and nodded.

* * *

An emergency call to Thirsk and heavy rains kept Dr. Imrie from visiting Elsie until late in the afternoon of the following day.

"You are dilated to four centimeters, Mrs. Carson. I don't believe you are in full labor, but I would be happy to admit you to the hospital in York today if you wish. It might be another day or two, but you will definitely be meeting these babies before long."

Grimacing at his news, Elsie shook her head. "I am certain they can get me to the hospital in plenty of time, Dr. Imrie. I hate to disrupt the wedding if I don't have to. Can we just tell my husband I am progressing normally?"

"I leave it to your digression. Just please let me know if you change your mind."

Elsie nodded eagerly as the man closed up his medical bag. "Thank you for making the trip out."

"Of course. Just get plenty of rest while you can. It will be hard to come by before too long."

"He only said you were progressing normally. What in heaven does that mean?" Charles scowled as he made his way into the bedroom."

"I'm fine. The babies are fine. Nothing to worry about. Now, what are you fellows doing tonight for JoMo's stag do?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you."

"You are not! You are going to celebrate with your two best friends…"

"You're my best friend. I need to be here."

Elsie smiled at him. "You are the loveliest man, Charles Carson, but you can't just sit around here and watch me like a toaster. Go drink too much and tell raunchy jokes with your friends. I'm going to just rest and read. Cora will sit with me and Violet said she would come by and stay for a bit. Please, honey."

"I won't stay out long, not that we'd want to with all this rain. Two hours, three tops, but I am going to call and check in every thirty minutes."

"Oh my God, but you are ridiculous."

"And you love me."

She laughed. "I do. Every ridiculous inch of you. Now come cuddle your giant wife for a bit before you desert her for an evening of debauchery and misbehavior."

"Who's ridiculous now?"

* * *

The rain didn't let up as the men set out to the village, but after six phone calls had assured him Elsie was quite well, he felt free to chaperone Robert and JoMo until nearly midnight when the chauffeur turned up at the Grantham Arms to retrieve the men based on warnings by the local police that flooding was possible.

Upon arriving back at the Abbey and depositing each of his friends at their respective rooms, Charles took a quick shower in the room next door before tiptoeing into his own. Pushing the door open gently, he was startled to see the form of his wife bent over, one hand on the bed post, the other on her hip as she let out a low moan. Turning on the light, he called out, "Honey?"

Looking over her shoulder, Elsie's eyes met his for only a moment before she let out a gasp which led them both to look down at the puddle of fluid in which she now stood.


	44. Wee Ones

"I think my waters have broken."

Charles heard the words, but it took a moment for them to register as he stared at the liquid dripping down his wife's legs.

"Dear God."

Elsie reached down and pulled her wet knickers off. "The floor, Charles! Ugh! I'm so sorry. I'll apologize to Cora."

"Elsie? You're…this is…"

She nodded her head, "This is it, honey. We need to call Dr. Imrie and an ambulance."

Charles remained frozen in place in the doorway as he looked at her in wonder. "You're so calm."

"Well, I don't see much point in panicking. This is going to happen whether we want it to or not, but we do need to start moving, love. Go use the phone in the library."

Charles nodded, stepping out of the room only to return immediately. "I'll be right back."

Elsie grinned, "Alright."

He disappeared for a moment, only to reappear in the doorway. "I love you."

She laughed, "I know. I love you, too. Now go, sweetheart."

* * *

The line was full of static as Charles yelled into the receiver, "Please come at once! My wife's waters have broken! She's having our babies!...What? I can't understand…washed out? No, you fool! You _must_ come!...ugggh! Fine! I'll drive her myself!"

"Charles?" Cora called out as she entered the library.

"It's happening! Elsie's waters have broken!"

"She's…oh my God! Did you call the ambulance?"

"I did, but the bloody idiot said the roads are washed out. I'll have to drive her myself. Will you call Dr. Imrie?"

"If _they_ aren't able to get _here_ , Charles, _you_ won't be able to get _out_."

"Bloody fucking rain!"

"Shhhh…shhhh…I know…Maybe Dr. Imrie can manage to get here. I'll get Mr. Hilliard to send out some of the hall boys to check the drive and roads nearby, but you go to Elsie. I'll wake Purley and Lily and send them up if that's alright?"

Charles took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm before giving Cora a grateful look. "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"Just try to stay calm for Elsie's sake. It will be alright."

* * *

Opening the door to their room, he was startled to find no sign of his wife other than the rumpled bed clothes and wet spot on the floor. "Elsie?"

"I'm in here!"

Rushing to the lavatory, he was surprised to find her standing in her dressing gown in front of the bath tub which was filling with water. "What are you doing?"

"I want to get this gunk off of me before the ambulance gets here."

Charles caught her dressing gown as it slipped down her arms. "You're in labor, Elsie!"

"Really? I had no idea. Now please help me." She thrust her hand out for him to hold as she took one step into the warm water. "The ambulance will take at least fifteen minutes to get here in this rain. I'm sure I have time to take a quick bath and change before they get here."

"The road between here and the village is washed out. They aren't coming."

The eerie calmness of Charles' announcement alarmed her more than the actual news. "I'm going to have the babies here? There's no way to get to the hospital?"

He shook his head. "Cora is calling Dr. Imrie and sending Lily and Purley up to us. I'm so sorry, honey. I'm so, so sorry."

Elsie leaned her head back against the tiled wall, her eyes closed as tears streamed from the corners. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Charles. This is all my fault. All my stupid, ridiculous, awful fault."

"What?" Charles eased himself down onto the edge of the tub.

"I thought there was more time. God, I'm such a fool. I had convinced myself that there was no way they would come until Dr. Clarkson got here. I should have gone today. Dr. Imrie told me he would admit me to the hospital today, but I really thought…" Her words became muffled by her sobs.

"Shhh…shhh…, sweetheart. It's alright. It's going to be fine."

"It's all my fault, Charles! If anything happens…"

"The only thing that is going to happen is these babies coming safely into the world and you don't control the weather any more than you could have controlled when the sweet peas decide they wanted to meet us. If Dr. Imrie was that concerned, he would have insisted you go to the hospital. It isn't your fault, honey."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to get you out of this tub and into bed. Purley has delivered babies before and I don't think there is anything Lily can't do. It's going to be fine, sweetheart." Charles reached down and wiped her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Now, when was your last pain?"

"I had one just before you came back. So maybe three minutes?"

He pushed himself up from the tub and pulled a towel from the rack. "Good. We'll just wait until the next one and see what Purley wants us to do."

The towel slung over his shoulder, Charles held out his hands and helped Elsie manage to stand up in the tub. Squeezing his hands she whispered, "I was trying to be so brave, Charles, but the truth is I'm absolutely terrified."

He leaned down and kissed her lips before wrapping the towel around her shoulders. "I'm not. You're my amazing Elsie. You're going to do brilliantly and I am going to be with you the entire time."

Stepping onto the rug with Charles' assistance, she suddenly froze, inhaling sharply as a painful contraction spread through her center, her words mixed with a groan she announced, "Four minutes."

"Don't hold your breath, honey. You have to breathe…"

She managed a few little gasps as the pain began to subside. "That lasted longer than the others."

"Alright. Well, the first thing we are _not_ going to do is panic. We _are_ going to get you a dry gown and some socks on your little feet…what else do you need?"

Elsie reached up and cupped his cheek, "Just you. Just you."

* * *

Lily was stripping the sheets from the bed and Purley was rolling up his pajama sleeves as Charles and a freshly dressed Elsie emerged from the bathroom. On the other side of the room they noticed a table brought in from the hall on which rested two Moses baskets lined with blankets as well as a stack of towels, folded nappies, a ball of string, and three large basins.

"Who needs a hospital when you have Dr. Purley and Nurse Lily?" Elsie squeezed Charles' hand and smiled as he helped her into the room.

"How are you, doll?"

"Not wonderful, Lily. It hurts like the dickens."

"I know, sweet thing, but you will forget all about the pain the minute you are holding those precious peanuts in your arms."

Elsie reached out to wrap her hands around one of the bed posts as another contraction began.

"She had one only a couple of minutes ago, Purl." Charles placed one hand over Elsie's while he rubbed the other over her lower back.

"Those babies are in a hurry." Waiting until the worst of the pain subsided, Purley reached over and gently patted Elsie's arm, "When did you first feel a real pain, little mother?"

"My back has been hurting for the last two days, but I felt my first really strong cramp around eleven."

"Goodness, well, they really _are_ in a hurry. You about done with the bed, Lil?"

With little fuss, Lily had managed to cover the bed in several layers of newspaper before laying down three sheets. "Just let me get these pillows back…there. Alright, let's get you all set, my little love. You want her little bottom at the edge, Purl? I can hold one leg and we'll get Lady Cora to hold the other."

The little man nodded.

Lily gently patted a spot half a meter from the edge of the bed. "Scoot to about here, little mother."

Charles looked on helplessly, unsure where he fit in the whole set up.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to make yourself useful, Mr. Charles?" Lily's face held a playful grin as she took his arm and led him to the other side of the bed. "You just climb up there and hold on to your sweet girl. She'll need a big rock of a fellow to hold her up and to lean against."

Elsie looked over her shoulder at him with tears in her eyes. "No one better for the job."

Laden with a kettle and a pan containing a knife and a pair of shears, Cora suddenly appeared from the other side of the door. "Mrs. Barrett is boiling more water and will send it up, but this should be enough to sterilize the shears and knife."

Lily quickly took the items from her and set to preparing the tools in the pan and filling the basins with the extra water.

Cora wrung her hands as she approached the bed. "I'm so sorry, but Dr. Imrie said there is no way he will be able to drive here. He said he would try to walk over when there is a bit of light, but the hallboys said the roads are impassable. I woke Phyllis. She is staying within running distance of the phone in case we need anything, but I am afraid no one can actually reach the house."

"Well, looks like it is just us chickens. Milady, if you are willing we need another set of hands."

Cora's eyes widened with delight at Purley's request. "I'd love to help. Whatever you need!"

"Oh, Cora, thank you. That's so- uhhhhhhhhh!" Elsie was mid-sentence when another contraction took possession of her faculties as she turned and grabbed onto Charles arm, her head buried against his chest.

"Well, now. I think we better get a look at the state of things. I'll need all the lights on."

Cora managed to flip on all the extra lamps before joining Purley and Lily at the side of the bed.

"If you would please take hold of little mother's leg with one hand and her foot with the other, like Lily's doing….Very good, milady. Now, let's see..."

Looking over Elsie's head, Charles carefully studied Purley's face for any sign of a reaction but found none.

"You're crowning so you're going to need to push on the next one, little mother."

With Charles' assistance, Elsie managed to sit up a bit and lean against his chest, her hands wrapped in his as they awaited further instruction.

Knowing time was short before another pain took over, Charles leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I've got you, Elsie. I've got you, sweetheart."

To everyone's surprise, she pulled her hands from his. "No. Lily, come here, please, and take Charles' place."

"Elsie!?" Charles was jarred by her outburst.

"You can tell him what to do can't you, Purley? You can tell him how?"

Purley instantly realized what she meant. "I can. He can do it, little mother. Come here, Mister Charles. Your papa was the first person to hold you. You should be the one to welcome your little ones into the world."

Charles' voice cracked as he moved to look at Elsie's profile. "Are you sure?"

"Go, honey, please. It's what I want. Please?"

"I love you," he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

* * *

The pain ripped through Elsie like nothing she had ever felt before, but with Lily's bulk behind her and Cora and Purley supporting her legs and feet, she pushed with all her might, her groans echoing against the high ceiling of the room.

"The head is out! I see our baby's head and it has lots of dark hair like me, honey."

"It's amazing, Elsie! You are doing so well!" Cora added.

Purley gently rubbed Elsie's leg as he moved it to rest against the bed. "Good girl, little mother, good girl. Just rest a minute. Now, Mister Charles, it will only take one or two more pushes. You'll slide your hand under its neck to support its head and the rest will slide out so you can cup its little bottom with your other hand. You just hold onto it until I can suction the nose and we'll get a squawk or two out of this little one and then all I have to do is get the string tied and cut the cord."

Charles took a deep breath, his stomach churning with a mix of anxiety and fear. Looking up to find Elsie offering the same sweet smile she had been wearing the night she first told him she was expecting, a sudden peace came over him and his anxiety was replaced with joyful anticipation.

"Here we go, Daddy." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Elsie began to bear down.

"Good girl, Elsie! Good girl!" Purley cheered her on. "Here we go! Just put your hand…right…good, good...here are the shoulders…keep pushing, little mother! A little more! There we go! Your other hand…yes! Perfect! You've done it! Good girl, Elsie! You've done it! Well done, lass! Well done!"

Charles was breathless as he looked down at the small being resting in his hands. Tears filling his eyes, he managed to whisper "Hello, sweet pea. We've been waiting for you."

"Now just lift…and turn a bit…" Purley placed a rubber sucker near the tiny thing's nose and quickly suctioned before giving it's foot a squeeze which elicited a bright mewl from its tiny mouth. Before anyone realized what had happened, he managed to tie off the cord, snip it and knot the small end still attached to the baby's belly. "I suppose you want to meet your mummy, little angel."

Carefully making his way to Elsie's side, Charles whispered, "Say hello, Penelope Joan."

"Penelope, oh my precious, wee thing. Hello, sweet baby. I've been waiting so long to meet you." Elsie reached out and gently ran her finger along the baby's soft cheek.

"I know you've just met, but I am afraid, you are going to have to give her over to Lily, so we can get this other little bundle out into the light. Can you manage to push without Lily behind you?"

"Just let me kiss her, please, honey." Stretching her neck to kiss Penelope's temple, Elsie let out a little cry as her husband moved the baby out of her reach. Shaking her head, she forced herself to refocus on the task at hand. "I can manage, Purley. I can do it."

Charles carefully handed Penelope to Lily who immediately began to gently wash away the protective residue from the baby's skin as he moved to the far side of the bed and readied himself to welcome his other child into the world.

* * *

"Push through the pressure, Elsie. That's the way! Here's the head…a little more, good girl! Push! Push! Very good, love. Just rest, little mother, just rest."

"This one's a singer," Lily happily called out over Penelope's cries.

Feeling her breasts ache as her milk came in, Elsie was drawn to the sound of her baby's cries, but managed to her turn her head away as she felt another contraction arrive. Exhausted and emotional, she fought the urge to weep when Charles broke the news that there had been no progress during that contraction.

"You are shyer than your sister, aren't you, little peanut?" Purley grinned as he looked up from the baby's bald head to find Charles' face filled with worry as he watched an exhausted Elsie lay back against the mattress. "Chin up, dad and don't give up, little mother. It may take a few more pushes with the second."

When the shoulders finally eased out after the fourth contraction, Charles let out a sigh of relief. "You're amazing, Elsie. You're doing so well, honey. So, so well."

"One more push, Purley?" Elsie croaked out as she willed herself up onto her elbows, sweat running down her neck.

"One more, little mother. One more push and the worst is over, I promise."

The pain coming to a climax, Elsie balled fistfuls of sheet in her hands and nearly knocked Cora and Purley over as she used every single bit of her might to push.

Charles barely had his hand under the baby's bum when a loud cry ushered from its throat. "Hello, my darling. Welcome to the world, sweet pea!" Looking up at his smiling wife, he announced, "I'm afraid Barley and I are quite outnumbered, Mrs. Carson. Miss Penelope has a little sister."

* * *

Twenty perfect toes and twenty perfect fingers were counted and kissed by the babies' daddy as their mummy lay back in the bed against a wall of pillows, her arms filled with the now slumbering sisters who rested against her bare chest; a soft blanket having been tucked up around each infant.

"Are you ladies all warm enough?"

"I think so. They are like little hot water bottles."

"I don't know how I could ever be happier than I am at this very moment." Charles leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "I want to seal this moment up in a jar and keep it forever."

"Me, too." A tear escaped the corner of Elsie's eye which her husband quickly wiped away.

"Happy tears?"

"The happiest."

"How long do you think we have before the world and his wife will want to come in here and be amazed by our beautiful daughters?"

Elsie smiled, "Oh, I think they'll give us at least an hour, but they may have to wait longer. Lily wants me to try to get them to nurse when they wake up."

"How do you feel, honey?"

"Exhausted, but it's a wonderful exhaustion."

"And you are happy with the other name?"

"I am and it fits this precious girl." Bending her neck, she kissed her daughter's soft head. "What do you think, Olivia Violet?" The tiny baby gave a little coo as she nudged her head against her mummy's warm skin.

"I think she likes it."

Elsie leaned her head back against the pillows and gave a happy sigh. "I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years and yet I never want to sleep again. I just want to look at them and stroke their little cheeks and kiss their wee hands."

Charles gave a light chuckle. "I know what you mean, but you will need to sleep, darling. At least a few hours."

"After Lily helps me get them to eat and they go back down. I'll sleep then."

"I wonder what our chum will make of them?"

"Ohh…I've been thinking about that. Isobel said she had a friend who had an extra blanket that she wrapped her baby up in at hospital and when they came home she gave the blanket to their dog so it could become accustomed to the baby's smell. I am sure we can manage to come up with two extra blankets to wrap the girls up in between now and when we go home and I could stitch them together and we could put it in his bed."

"That is rather brilliant."

"I can't take the credit, but I think so, too."

Charles rubbed her leg, "I'm not sure how you managed it, but you're more beautiful now than when we met nine months ago."

"And you are apparently crazier, but I thank you for being so sweet." Elsie's eyes filled with tears and her smile was betrayed by a trembling bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry, but I can't believe they are here. I can't believe they are in my arms, honey."

Charles shed his own tears as he reached out and gently ran his hand over one of her arms. "I know. We made them, Elsie. We made these tiny, perfect creatures and you carried them and cared for them so well, darling, so well."

"You cared for me so beautifully Charles. We made them and carried them and brought them into the world _together_."

"Thank you for that, love." Charles reached up and wiped his eyes. "I hope you won't think I really am crazy when I tell you this, but there was a moment after Lily had both of the sweet peas cleaned up and you had Penelope in your arms and I had Olivia and we were sitting by one another on the end of the bed. I felt…"

"A breeze? Like a little bit of air moved around us?"

Charles looked at her in surprise. "Exactly."

Elsie nodded, "I felt it, too. And I got a…I wouldn't call it a chill, but…"

"A little surge of feeling? Like your chest expanded without you taking a breath?"

She shook her head in agreement. "A thrill." They were both silent for a moment before Elsie said the words they were both thinking. "Your mum and dad. I think it was your family embracing our family, honey. Angels saying hello to our new angels."

Openly weeping, Charles nodded, "I think so, too."

* * *

By eight the next morning, each of the girls had just finished their second feeding and were quite content while their mummy napped on the bed and their daddy in a chair near the door, Cora holding Penelope and Robert cooing to Olivia.

"Livy, you darling girl. Livy is so sweet."

Cora shook her head as she whispered, "She's not even nine hours old and you've already given her a nickname?"

"Mmmm….and you're holding Poppy. One of the perks of being a Godfather. You get to give your Godchildren nicknames."

She paused for a moment before conceding, "Well, at least they are sweet names, aren't they, Miss Poppy?"

Robert's eyes lit up, "Ooh! Smell yours."

"What?"

"Smell your baby. It's glorious. What is that?"

"Humanity before it is spoiled by sin and guilt and prejudice."

Robert looked at her in amazement. "You're joking, but I think you might be onto something." He inhaled Olivia's head deeply before saying, "I want one."

Cora grinned. "These two are pretty perfect. Let's just ask Elsie and Charles if we can have one of theirs."

"Get your own." Charles playful grumble startled both of them, as did the subsequent knock on the door. Rising from his chair, Charles opened it to find a slightly windswept but rosy cheeked and smiling Violet in riding gear. "How on earth did you get here?"

"Good morning, to you, too, Charles."

"Mama?"

"A horse. I rode a horse over. I called and directed Mr. Byron to ride over on Darby and bring me Fuzzywizzle. I'll be damned if a little rain was going to keep me from meeting these young ladies."

The sound of Violet's voice roused Elsie from her sleep. "Lady Grantham?"

"I'm sorry. Go back to sleep, dear girl. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just want to see these little ones."

Elsie pushed herself up in the bed. "I'm so pleased you are here."

"Of course I am here. I wouldn't miss seeing my Joan's grandbabies on their birthday."

Elsie looked over to find Charles fighting his umpteenth surge of tears. Giving him a loving smile, she turned her attention back to Violet, "Speaking of, Cora is holding Miss Penelope Joan."

Violet made her way over to her daughter-in-law, gently pulling back a soft pink blanket to reveal the dark haired beauty. "Oh my. Aren't you something, young lady? Your father had a tuft of raven hair like you." Leaning over, she was kissing the baby's head when Elsie caught Robert's eye and gestured for him to join his mother and wife.

Charles soon found himself in his Elsie's line of sight, her nod encouraging him to make the next set of introductions. "And, if I can convince your son to relinquish his hold of her…" He waited until Robert had carefully placed the baby in Violet's arms. "…this young lady is also named after someone very near and dear to us. Lady Violet Crawley, meet Miss Olivia Violet Carson."

The woman's eyes didn't leave the little one's face, but everyone in the room watched her bite her bottom lip before a little sob was heard escaping her throat. Whispering, she managed, "Hello, Olivia Violet. What a little lamb you are. My goodness, but you and your sister are perfection, aren't you? We're going to be fast friends, we three."

Charles made his way to the bed, taking Elsie's hand in his as he perched next to her, murmuring, "I think she's pleased."

* * *

The babies, having spent time in the arms of the myriad of adoring adults in the house, were finally left alone with their parents at two that afternoon. Charles lay in bed next to his wife, Olivia alert, but peaceful as she rested on his chest as he napped; Penelope perched on Elsie's bent legs, her little hands wrapped around her mummy's index fingers.

Elsie looked up, her eyes briefly scanning the space above her before she spoke out, "These are my babies, Becks. Aren't they beautiful? I wish you were here to see them. You were always so good around babies, so gentle. When they get bigger, we'll take them out into the meadow for a picnic and we'll look at the sky and we'll look for you, sweet girl. Maybe you'll flutter by on the wings of a butterfly or smile at us from some big fluffy cloud." She stopped speaking as her voice began to break. Looking back down as Penelope released one of her fingers, she gently slid her finger against one of Olivia's tiny hands, the baby quickly grasping what she offered. Blinking away a few tears, she smiled as she softly sang:

 _Everybody loves a baby that's why I'm in love with you_

 _Pretty babies, pretty babies_

 _Mum and daddy think you're precious_

 _Gorgeous, clever, our sweet two_

 _Pretty babies, pretty babies…_

* * *

 **Well, this could easily be the end of the story, but I am not ready to say goodbye just yet. These babies need to get chubby and even more loved.**

 **Special thank you to chelsiesouloftheabbey for giving me the wonderful blanket anecdote to play with, and Happy Happy Birthday, theladychelsieofdownton! Hope this didn't disappoint on your special day.**

 **Happiest of Happy New Year's to everyone. I hope you have a wonderful, safe, and memorable start to 2016!**


	45. The Princess and the Peasant

The bright sunshine that had marked the Carson sisters' first day in the world dried up enough of the previous day's rainfall to make the roads passable so that the entire party, sans Elsie and the babies, could make the trip to the church for the rehearsal.

"I know how to walk down the aisle of a church, honey, and I know my lines when Rev. Travis asks who gives the woman to be wed. I really don't need to go to the rehearsal."

"You are so sweet, love, but we really will be alright. Lily said she would sit with me and it's an hour during which I will be feeding them and then they will sleep. It isn't as if you are going to miss something."

Charles shook his head, "I don't know. They come from particularly brilliant stock," he patted himself on the chest. "I might miss one of them learning to read or reciting a sonnet."

"You have to go, sweetheart. You'll be back in no time."

He had opened his mouth to argue, but a knock on their bedroom door interrupted his efforts.

"I'm sorry," Phyllis whispered, scanning the room for the babies.

"Come in, love. The girls are awake. They are enjoying one another's company in the bassinet, although I expect some fussing in the next little bit, but so far there is peace in our land." Elsie smiled. "I'm sorry I can't go with all of you to the church."

"That's actually what I came to tell you. JoMo and I have talked about it all day and Robert and Cora said they would be happy if we elected to have the wedding here instead of the church. The florist will just bring the flowers here and according to Lady Grantham there are enough chairs in the cellar to accommodate our guest list. We will just start half an hour later than we planned so the guests may be directed from the church to here."

"Oh, Phyllis! That's wonderful! This way I can go!"

Charles cocked his head in her direction, "As long as you don't mind reclining in a bed among all the guests."

"Oh my God. Really?" An exasperated Elsie threw her head back. "It will last twenty minutes. I can sit in the back with Lily…"

"I will bend to a chaise lounge being brought to the edge of the upstairs landing and positioned so you can see, but you are not…"

"YOU WILL BEND?"

Elsie's tone sharp and loud, Phyllis quickly shut the door behind her which coincided with a little wail from Olivia.

Elsie moved faster than Charles to the small wooden cradle in which both babies were laying. "I've got her."

Charles inhaled deeply as he watched his wife gently soothe the baby back into contentment within a few seconds.

"Shh…shhhh…I know. Mummy lost her temper. I'm sorry, angel girl…shhh…." Elsie looked up at her husband, inhaling as she gathered her wits. "I just wish you would have offered that as an option instead of issuing it as an order."

He sighed deeply, moving his hand to stroke her back. "So do I. I'm sorry. You husband excels at worry and bluster."

"And your wife is world champion gasket blower and can quite quickly turn into a bit of a Scottish dragon."

"What about the library?" Phyllis timidly offered. "We are going to set the altar up across from its door. The chaise in there could be moved near the doorway and Lily could be with you to shut it if the girls need to feed or cry. Everyone will go into the Great Hall for drinks or out onto the terrace if the weather is nice after the ceremony. You could move back upstairs then."

Elsie smiled warmly at her friend before turning to her husband, "Well, Captain Worry Wart. What do you say?"

"If it will keep you from blowing a gasket, I say it sounds like a wonderful plan to me."

"Excellent!" Phyllis made her way over to Elsie, kissing her cheek and then Olivia's head before turning to Charles, "Now, if you will allow me to steal you away for the briefest of moments, we have a rehearsal to attend, sir."

Charles repeated Phyllis actions, kissing his wife and Olivia, but also pausing briefly to kiss his fingers and brush them down Penelope's cheek. "I'll be back, my gorgeous girls."

"We will be anxiously waiting, Daddy." Adding as her husband was almost to the door, "I love you, my curmudgeon."

"And I you, my Scottish dragon."

* * *

Charles and Phyllis were almost to the staircase when he took her elbow. "Do you mind if I ask a quick question?"

Smiling up at him, she nodded. "Of course."

"Your matron of honor, Laura is it?"

"Yes. Laura Meyer. I have known her since we were children. I think I spent more time at her house that I did at my own when we were little. What about her?"

"What was her maiden name?"

"Barrow. Laura Barrow. Why?"

Charles shook his head. She just reminded me of someone I used to know. No matter." He forced a smile onto his face, "I believe there is a very eager young man awaiting your arrival." He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

* * *

The morning sun was streaming through their bedroom window as Elsie was finishing feeding Penelope as a patient Olivia was being told a story by her daddy.

"...and then the peasant saw the princess in her beautiful green cloak, her friend and confidant Sir Barley the Brave barking and jumping in her lap which brought the most beautiful smile to her lips. The peasant was quite certain a lady of such beauty and grace would never give him the time of day…"

"But unbeknownst to the peasant, he was actually quite dashing and brilliant and he soon swept the princess off her feet…" Elsie added with a smile as she moved Penelope to her shoulder in an attempt to bring up a bubble.

"And together with the help of some other peasants, lords, and ladies, the clever and gorgeous princess and her adoring peasant slayed dragons and fought beasts and brought peace to the land before they welcomed two new clever and perfect princesses into the world."

A rather loud burp issued from Penelope's tiny mouth, inducing laughter from both her parents.

"Everyone's a critic."

Elsie and Charles both looked up from their places on the bed to see a beaming Isobel watching them from the door, Dr. Clarkson just behind her.

"Oh! I am so happy to see you!" Elsie cried as the twosome entered the room.

"Not half as happy as I am to finally be meeting these sweet peas….oh, come to Aunty Izzy, my darling…" Tears issued from both women's eyes as Elsie passed Penelope to Isobel. "Angel…oh, my word, aren't you something?" Isobel gave the baby's head a light kiss.

"I understand Dr. Imrie was quite pleased with these little ladies after he examined them yesterday, but I feel a certain ownership of them, so would you mind if I did a little looking over myself?"

Charles shifted Olivia to his shoulder, a smile on his face as he pushed himself up from the bed and laid the baby on the mattress for the doctor. "Will this do?"

"Perfect. I just want to say hello and give myself some peace of mind." Dr. Clarkson moved quickly to the opposite side of the bed; deftly, but gently untying the little cinched bottom of the baby's worm suit. "Oh, yes, little one, kick, kick, kick. Very good."

Elsie looked over, an air of trepidation about her that only Charles picked up on knowing how worried she was that one, or even both, of the girls might have Becky's affliction. "All smiles, no worries, little mother."

She nodded and forced a smile onto her face as she watched the doctor proceed with his examination.

Lightly running his fingers over her limbs and applying to her tummy the gentlest of pressure, he lifted his head with a broad smile. "She was born second?"

Elsie nodded quickly, worry still present on her face in the form of a bitten bottom lip.

"The second sometimes weighs less, but both of the girls look quite healthy in size having been born at only thirty-six weeks."

Charles looked at Elsie, an unspoken "Giant babies" shared between husband and wife. Turning back to Dr. Clarkson, Charles supplied, "This is Olivia and Isobel has Penelope. They are both eating well, have had multiple bowel movements and we continually check the umbilical cords to make sure there is no infection. Each has cried quite loudly and they make little oohs and ahs and gurgles…"

"I can assure you that Miss Olivia is quite perfect."

Isobel looked at Charles with the warmest of smiles. "Perfect babies, perfect daddy and perfect mummy." Squeezing Elsie's hand as Olivia began to lightly fuss, she began to make her way over to Dr. Clarkson. "I think someone is quite ready for some breakfast." Handing Penelope to the doctor, Isobel picked up Olivia. "Oh, little Livy, aren't you a love?" She turned to Charles, "Is it alright to call them Poppy and Livy or was Robert remiss in his giving them little nicknames?"

Elsie let out a giggle. "I like them, but Old Dad here thinks they will stick and is worried they will never be called anything else."

Charles rolled his eyes, "We gave them proper names. Lovely names."

"Well, Miss Olivia, I will refrain from resorting to your other moniker." She moved her lips to the baby's ear and whispered, "At least when your daddy is near."

"Oh fine! Livy and Poppy. We can have their birth certificates altered." Charles smiled with playful defeat as he sat in a chair across the room.

"That won't be necessary, honey. Now, I hate to be a baby robber, Isobel, but if Miss Priss here doesn't eat, we will get off our schedule and I will have to miss the wedding."

"You're going?" It was Dr. Clarkson who asked with surprise.

Charles gave a laugh. "There are several codicils in place, I assure you. She will be carried and placed on the chaise lounge in the library and is only watching the ceremony after which I will carry her back upstairs."

"Carrying me. I ask you? I'm not the Queen of Sheba."

"You agreed." Charles gave her a serious look.

"Fine, fine. But you won't do the carrying. One of those strapping hall boys will carry me down."

"You doubt my strength?" Charles looked at her with mock hurt.

She shook her head, "No. I'm just heavier than the last time you picked me up."

Isobel patted Elsie's leg. "You look amazing to have been carrying these two angels up until yesterday."

"Thank you. I feel quite well considering. Of course they have slept the majority of the last day and a half so I have gotten some rest."

Dr. Clarkson retied Penelope's gown and offered another glowing report. "She is plump, pink and perfect, Mrs. Carson. You have two sweet, alert, and healthy girls."

Charles looked over to find Elsie's eyes filling with tears. "I told you. All smiles. No worries."

She nodded, grinning through her tears, "All smiles, Daddy, all smiles."

* * *

Isobel carried Penelope and Cora held Olivia as Elsie was carried down the stairs by a tall, well-built lad named Jeremy. Charles and Robert looked on from near the library door.

"Why do you have to have such good looking young hall boys?" Charles whispered to Robert.

"I'm sorry. When they were hired, I didn't consider that they would ever have to carry one of our wives around in their arms. The next ones will be short and decidedly ugly, I promise."

Moving out of the way as the upstairs party approached the door, Charles was flummoxed to see the young man glance down at Elsie's chest just as they reached the door. "Bloody hell, Robert! He's looking down her gown!"

Robert gave a slight shrug. "Can you blame him? She's gorgeous and particularly voluptuous right now. I'd look down her gown."

"Hmmmph. I'm carrying her back up myself. I don't care if I have to sling her over my shoulder."

"She could probably walk. Why don't we ask Dr. Clarkson or Isobel?"

"It's principle. I'm carrying her."

Robert shook his head. "Suit yourself. I'm going to get JoMo. The first guests should be here in the next ten minutes."

Charles made his way into the library just as Isobel was tucking a blanket around Elsie who now held Penelope.

"Look at your dashing daddy, Miss P. Isn't he handsome?"

Charles couldn't help but smile at her compliment, but soon raised his eyebrows as he turned and watched the young hall boy leave the room.

"He looked down your gown. I saw him."

"Don't be silly. He did not."

"He did!" Charles insisted.

"I smell of milk and my hair hasn't been washed in two days. I highly doubt he was interested in the old woman in his arms."

Charles whispered, "You are gorgeous and your breasts are…"

"What? What are my breasts?"

He closed his eyes, feeling like an embarrassed school boy, but managed to answer. "Big and full and amazing."

Elsie gave a little snort. "They are sore and drooping and heavy."

Charles looked at her in amazement, "You really have no idea how beautiful you are?"

Elsie laughed. "I pushed giant things out of a tiny hole in my body and have had said things latched onto me for the last day and a half. My belly is still swollen and I need to bathe and haven't looked in a mirror since before I gave birth. I barely managed to get a brush through my hair, to clean my teeth, and to put on a clean gown before some stranger picked me up and deposited me here. I'm happy, I'll grant you that, blissful, as a matter of fact, but I hardly believe I can look very beautiful."

Charles took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "You are more than beautiful. More than gorgeous. You are magnificent and I love you and I haven't said that enough in the last two days."

"You're wonderful and I love you and _I_ haven't said that enough in the last two days. Thank you for all your help and patience. I thought I would be overwhelmed without Isobel here until now, but you have been amazing, honey."

"We make a pretty good team."

Elsie leaned her face up and kissed him, "I think so. Now you better check on that bride. Get some practice in for when you have to walk these sweethearts down the aisle someday."

Charles stood up as he remarked, "Oh, didn't I tell you? They are never getting married. They are going to live with us forever and never so much as kiss a boy."

Isobel and Cora laughed as Elsie rolled her eyes before looking down at the baby in her arms. "Well, you're father has your life all planned, Poppy. You are going to be an old maid who is forced to care for her parents in their dotage."

"Exactly. And that goes for you, too, Livy." Charles walked over and kissed the baby in Cora's arms. "No boys. No kissing. No marriage…"

"No fun." Isobel cheekily added.

"We will talk about it, Charles. We only have seventeen years or so to discuss it."

"Very well." With another quick peck on his wife's lips, he had just left the room, only to return with a bright smile. "Prepare yourselves. There is a ginger cook running this way with Daisy and a happy little farmer close behind."

"Hello, new daddy!" Beryl's voice was unmistakable from outside the room. "A quick kiss to you and then out of my way. I've some baby girls who are far more important than you to meet!" The little cook rounded the corner only to stop short as she took in the sight of her friend whose arms held a cooing babe wrapped in a soft pink blanket. "Ohhhhhhh!" She threw her hands over her mouth and began to weep.

"Don't you cry or I'll start." Elsie chuckled as her eyes began to water.

Isobel wiped her eyes, "And me."

Cora, still holding Olivia, moved closer to Elsie, a tear sliding down her own cheek, "It's contagious!"

Mr. Mason looked on from the doorway, pulling a handkerchief from his own pocket, "Oh, you lot! Now you've got me going."

Daisy took a few steps into the room, her eyes and smile big as she whispered, "They're so tiny."

"Goodness gracious, look at you, you little pink piglet…" Beryl leaned down and kissed Penelope's head. "Which is which?"

Elsie sniffled, "This is Miss Penelope with the hair like her daddy, but everyone is calling her Poppy and Cora has Olivia or Livy if you like."

Beryl moved over to look at the baby in Cora's arms. "I do like. I do like very much. Hello, little chick, I'm your Aunty Bee. I'm the one who is going to sneak you biscuits whenever you like."

Elsie smiled as she looked over at Daisy. "Come over, Daisy. Come say hello. They don't bite. Would you like to hold Poppy?"

Daisy took a step back, a timid smile on her face as she shook her head. "Maybe when they get bigger."

Elsie laughed, "Why don't you sit in that chair and I bet Isobel would bring her to you."

Daisy retained her worried look, but moved to a nearby arm chair.

Isobel carried the small bundle over. "Just let her head rest against the crook of your arm. There you go. Very good, Daisy."

Beryl happily took a wiggling Olivia from Cora. "Oh, chicken, they are perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"That seems to be the consensus." Elsie leaned her head back to look at her friend who was cooing at the baby.

"I bet your Daddy is just a little bit smitten with you and your sister, isn't he, little miss?"

Cora gave a giggle. "Smitten doesn't begin to cover it. He is on cloud nine. Last night's rehearsal and the five minutes we have been in here are the longest he has gone without being in the same room as them since they were born."

"And he delivered them? Did I understand Phyllis when she called?"

Elsie grinned. "He did. Purley guided us both as to what to do, but he absolutely brought them into the world with his own two hands."

Isobel called from Daisy's side, "You might have had a little to do with them coming into the world, my dear. Lily said she has never seen anyone as brave or strong as you were during their delivery."

"Did it hurt?" Daisy asked.

"More than you can imagine, but I would do it all over again for these wee ones."

"You just remember the hurts more than you can imagine part the next time your young man gets a little overzealous in his ardor," Beryl quickly offered which resulted in Daisy's cheeks turning a bright pink.

"It has only been two days, but it is quite wonderful to be a mum, Daisy, and I wouldn't trade it for the world, but our lives have completely changed. We won't be able to run into town together on a whim for dinner or sleep in on a Saturday morning anymore. Every minute of the next several years is going to be dictated by these sweet peas."

"I hadn't thought about it like that before." Daisy looked down as Penelope began to fuss. "Oh no! What did I do?"

Isobel quickly took the baby in her arms and returned her to Elsie. "You didn't do a thing, Daisy. She just remembered she is hungry."

"And that is my cue to find a seat." Mr. Mason smiled at Elsie and the other women. "I'll save two seats on the bride's side, Bee."

Beryl smiled and gave her beau a wink. "We'll be out shortly."

The door having closed behind him, Elsie quickly unbuttoned her gown, wincing only slightly as Penelope latched on for her lunch.

"Does _that_ hurt?" Daisy walked over, her eyes as big as saucers.

"I wouldn't say hurt. It is uncomfortable at first, but then it becomes soothing to feel her little warm cheek against me and the pressure in my breast begins to ease within a few minutes."

"It's beautiful. You look like Madonna and child, chicken." Beryl reached down and ran her fingers through the baby's downy tuft of hair. "Daisy and I should head out there. I suppose you will go back up to your bedroom after the ceremony?"

Elsie nodded, reaching out and holding Beryl's hand. "My masterful husband decreed it and so it shall be. Will you come up to visit?"

Beryl smiled brightly, "Of course! I'll bring you a plate during the reception."

* * *

Poppy and Livy having finished eating, Lily had joined Elsie in the library just as Jeremy and another hall boy appeared to move the chaise closer to the entrance.

"Can you see alright, little mother?" Lily held a sleeping Poppy in her arms as she stood behind Elsie.

"I can. Can you?"

"If I move a little this…yes, oh yes. I can see just fine."

Within a few minutes "The Bridal March" filled the hall from the open lid of the grand piano. Elsie and Lily both glanced down at the baby in each of their arms, but to their amazement neither child stirred from their slumber.

Elsie's heart began to beat faster as she heard squeaks from the guests' chairs as they stood for the approaching bride. Stretching her neck as far as she could, she felt tears falling onto her cheeks as she caught sight of her handsome husband with a radiant Phyllis on his arm. Glancing over at the groom, she let out a little "ohhh" as the tender hearted man pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes, unable to keep from weeping at the sight of his beautiful bride.

The music coming to an end, Reverend Travis said a brief prayer and then asked "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Charles paused only briefly as he turned to look at his smiling wife across the way before proudly answering, "Her host of dear friends and I do."

The sound her father's voice echoing in the hall stirred a sleeping Poppy. Tiny mews beginning to issue from the baby, Lily whispered, "We'll just step outside." Leaving the door to the back terrace open, Lily took the baby out into the warm sunshine, gently humming "The Bridal March."

Elsie smiled as she looked over her shoulder to watch the woman gently calm the baby. She had only been turned back towards the doorway for a moment when a flutter of pale yellow caught her eye. Remaining stock still, she held her breath as a small butterfly landed on the edge of Olivia's blanket. A happy tear escaping the corner of her eye, Elsie softly whispered, "I knew you wouldn't miss your Phyllis' happy day."

* * *

The processional having begun, Lily brought a now sleeping Poppy back into the room. "Well, how was it?"

"Lovely, although JoMo cried through the whole thing." Elsie laughed.

"He is a soft hearted lad, always has been. He was always nursing a baby bird back to health or trying to make peace between Mr. Robert and his sister. Such a sweet boy, and now a sweet man."

"He is pretty precious…"

Charles suddenly appeared in the doorway, a bright smile on his face. "Hello, lovely ladies. How is everyone?"

"We are quite well and quite proud. You were wonderful, honey." Elsie lifted her face up for a kiss to which her husband happily responded.

"It was the dearest thing, Mister Charles. All that "dum-dum-dee-dum" from the piano didn't affect these little peanuts at all, but the sound of your voice woke Miss Poppy and she let out a little cry. I think she wanted her Daddy."

Charles stepped into the room, gallantly trying to keep from choking up as Lily placed the sleeping baby in his arms. "Daddy missed you, princess. I missed all of you terribly."

Elsie reached out and patted his leg. "Bless your heart. We missed you, too, darling."

Surprising the occupants of the library, the wedding party suddenly appeared around the side of the house and crept into the library, Phyllis quickly making her way over to Elsie as she whispered, "I just wanted to kiss your cheek before we go back in for photos. It meant so much to have you nearby."

Elsie beamed up at her, "You look so beautiful, love. Congratulations and thank you. I am so happy I got to see it."

JoMo leaned down and kissed Elsie's other cheek. "Wouldn't you know the babies didn't make a peep, but I cried my head off."

"Only because you are the sweetest man, JoMo, and now you are married to the sweetest woman."

Tears began to run down his cheeks once more. "Here I go again!"

Phyllis reached over and gently wiped the tears from his cheek, "My tender hearted husband….oh! Elsie, did you see? In the middle of the ceremony the most amazing thing happened! A butterfly fluttered up and landed on my bouquet. Did you ever hear of such a thing?"

Biting her cheek to keep her own tears at bay, Elsie managed a sweet smile as she answered, "How lovely."

Olivia stirred in Elsie's arms just as Phyllis' maid of honor walked up to the group. "I'm sorry we are only meeting now, Mrs. Carson, but I wanted to say congratulations on your beautiful babies. They are gorgeous."

Elsie released JoMo's hand to grasp the woman's. "You are so kind. Thank you. Is it Laura?"

"Yes. Laura Meyer, although Phyllis always knew me as Laura Barrow. We grew up together."

The name sent a little shiver up Elsie's spine. "It is very nice to meet you, Laura." Glancing over at Charles, she was alarmed at the pale pallor of his complexion as he looked at JoMo.

"You said _Barrow_ , Laura?" The groom's face was colored with surprise.

"Yes…" The woman was a little thrown by the interest in her maiden name.

"You aren't related to a Thomas Barrow?"

Charles met Elsie's gaze and she knew the answer before the woman supplied it.

"My brother's name was Thomas, but he was killed in France during the war."

Elsie's eyes darted among the faces of those standing around her.

"Dear God…" JoMo uttered before placing his hand over his mouth.

Laura stared at him, "What is it, Joseph?"

"Did you know Thomas?" Phyllis reached over and took his hand.

Swallowing hard, he nodded in the affirmative.

"In the war? You knew my brother in the war?"

Overhearing bits of the conversation, Robert drifted from Cora to join the group.

Charles' voice was low as he answered in JoMo's place. "We were with him at Caen. In the house."

It was Laura's turn to throw her hand over her mouth. "You were there? You were there when he was killed?"

Elsie knew the turmoil swimming in her husband's mind and as the excruciating moment dragged on, she opened her mouth to speak, only to be preempted by JoMo.

"We were there, Laura, and it was our privilege to have known your brother. He was brave and courageous and neither Charles, nor I would be standing here if he hadn't sacrificed his life for ours. We have him to thank for this happy day and these precious babies. He was a hero. Truly a hero."

The young woman let out a sob. "Thank you. You don't know what that means, Joseph."

Phyllis stared at Joseph in shock. "I can't believe you knew him. You knew Thomas."

"I tried and tried to get his war record amended. He deserved far more honor and respect than he has been given."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson. It means so much to hear that and it will bring a great deal of comfort to my mother when I tell her."

Taking his cue from the efforts of his friends, Robert added, "Please add my respects, Mrs. Meyer. Your mother should be very proud of her son."

A small man with a large camera around his neck peered around the library doorway, "Everyone bring their happy faces! Time for some photographs if you please."

Robert beckoned for Cora to join him as they led the group towards the door. Sharing a look that only two people who have known each other their whole lives could share, Phyllis took Laura's hand as they followed with Joseph in their wake until he was stopped by Charles' hand on his arm. "I've always been proud to call you a friend, but never more so than today, JoMo. That was a lovely thing you just did."

"I only spoke the truth, Charles. Anything he said or did to me in those days leading up to his death I've forgotten because all that matters was what he did when you were attacked by the German and Grigg. You're alive and you met and fell in love with Elsie, and because you did, I got to meet and fall in love with Phyllis. How could I be anything but grateful to Thomas Barrow?"

Elsie smiled through fresh tears as she watched her husband wrap his arms around his friend.

* * *

The photos having been taken, Charles returned to the library to find his wife and Lily attending to his newly awakened daughters. "Oh good! They're awake!"

"You are just in time, Daddy. Both of them need their nappies changed!" Elsie teased.

"Aren't I the lucky one?"

A knock at the door surprised the couple. "Mr. Murray! Won't you come in?"

Elsie pushed herself up in the chaise. "Please excuse my appearance, Mr. Murray. We haven't had the pleasure." She held out her hand, "Elsie Carson."

"Lovely to put a face with a name I know so well. And may I offer my sincere congratulations." The man smiled warmly as he glanced down at the cooing baby in Elsie's arms. "What a pretty little lady."

Charles smiled proudly, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry to bother you with this on such a happy day, but I am afraid I have a bit of business to discuss."

Both Elsie and Charles' stomachs turned at the man's words.

"It isn't bad news per se, but I am afraid I will need an answer to my question in the next few days."

Violet and Robert suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"We don't mean to interrupt…" Robert quickly offered before being interrupted by his mother.

"But we saw Murray make his way in and wanted to see if we could assist in any way."

"I'm glad you are here. This may involve you in a remote way, as well." He turned his attention back to Elsie. "I need to know if you would be willing to make a trip to London the first week in July."

"Travel to London with the babies in a month?" Charles placed his hand on Elsie's shoulder.

"I'm afraid so. It is Miss Neale's competency hearing. The prosecution is asking if you would be willing to testify, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie inhaled sharply. "Would she be there?"

"I'm afraid so. The defense actually wants her to be found competent and have a plea bargain in mind that would require her to only be incarcerated for two years."

"No!" Elsie cried. "She needs to be locked up forever. We wouldn't be safe otherwise."

Charles squeezed her shoulder. "But the prosecution wants her to be committed?"

"Indeed. She is a sick woman. I don't think I have to tell you that, but we are a country in recovery. If she is incarcerated and only serves a short term, the crown will only be responsible for paying for her well-being for the duration of her sentence. If she is committed, it is likely she would be under their care and on their farthing for possibly the remainder of her life. Many mentally ill people are being shoved into our prisons when they should be placed under a psychiatric doctor's care in our mental hospitals simply because it is fiscally advantageous. I think your testimony might sway the court into determining that she is indeed a very sick woman, Mrs. Carson." Turning to Robert he asked, "I suppose they could stay with you at Grantham House, milord?"

"Of course they would stay at Grantham House!" Violet quickly answered. "And a nanny could be brought in to take care of the girls…"

"That is kind, milady, but I would keep them." Charles stated with certainty before moving to look into Elsie's face. "It's your decision, darling. We'll do what you want."

"She can't get out, Charles. She can't be free to terrorize us."

Mr. Murray raised his eyebrows hopefully. "So I can tell them you will testify?"

Elsie nodded.

* * *

A baby in each of their arms as they stood near the library door, both Lily and Purley fought not to laugh as they watched Charles and Elsie spar over how exactly she was going make her way upstairs.

"Just have them send that lad in."

Charles glared at her, " _I_ am carrying you."

"Just what I need, _three_ babies to care for when you throw out your back."

"My God you are stubborn!"

"I'm stubborn? You are a mule of a man, Charles Carson!"

Charles sighed deeply as he lowered himself onto the edge of the chaise. "I love you. You are making me crazy right now, but I love you and I am a pathetic green eyed monster who can't stand to see you in the arms of another man. Now please, my darling, the love of my life, please put your arms around my neck and let me take you safely and securely back to the sanctuary of our room where I plan to spend the rest of the evening adoring you and our children."

Elsie leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I love you more than life, Charles, which is why I would rather die than have you hurt yourself carrying me. It is too far. Now, I asked both Dr. Clarkson and Isobel and they said it was alright for me to walk as long as I go slowly and you have your arm around me. I was only asking for the hall boy to appease your desire to have me carried. Will you make this compromise? I will absolutely lean and depend on you, but I won't risk you getting hurt."

"Do you think I will ever win an argument?"

Elsie smiled sweetly up at him. "No, but I promise to always sooth your pride with as many kisses as it takes."

Charles looked over his shoulder at Lily and Purley. "We'll meet you there. If you don't see us in fifteen minutes, send a search party."

* * *

The chimes of the clock downstairs announcing the end of JoMo and Phyllis' wedding day, Charles looked up from a sleeping Poppy in his arms to his wife who was nursing Olivia. "I'm sorry you have to testify."

Elsie glanced over at him. "I'd crawl from Halifax to London on my hands and knees to do it as long as they keep her locked up."

"I was going to wait until we got home to tell you, but Murray pulled me aside when I went down for the toasts. Lawrence has cancer. He won't live to go to trial."

Elsie looked down at Olivia, gently stroking the baby's cheek with the side of her finger. "I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I hope he suffers. I hope he lingers and suffers and that is unbearable."

"He's being kept in isolation. Word got out that he was arrested for killing women and babies and they feared some of the other inmates would attack him. Murray also told me he had the gaul to ask to see you before he died."

Elsie looked up at him in horror. "He can rot. He doesn't deserve a second of my time or attention."

"That's basically what I told him."

Leaning her head back against the pillows, she whispered, "I'm so tired all of a sudden."

Charles stood and placed Poppy in the bassinet before gently sliding into the bed next to Elsie and kissing her head. "I'm not surprised. You've been incredible these last few days, honey."

"It's not just these last few days. It's like what you said in your story this morning. I feel as though we really have slayed dragons and fought beasts over the last ten months."

Charles nodded as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "I know what you mean. We just have to hold up our swords for another month or two, love."

Elsie nodded, snuggling up against him. "Whatever it takes to keep our babies safe and happy."

"Robert has baby fever."

"I'm not surprised. He can't be in the room with Poppy or Livy without stealing one of them from whomever is holding them." Elsie shifted Olivia from her breast to her shoulder.

Laughing, Charles added, "I thought he and Beryl were going to come to blows earlier." His smile shifted to a more somber look as he admitted, "You can tell me I am ridiculous, but I hope they wait a bit to have a baby. I don't begrudge him being a father, I'd just like to get to be _the dad_ for a bit."

Patting his knee, she nodded. "I understand that." She glanced up at his face, a smile crossing her lips as she added, "Oh, honey, you really don't know?"

"What?"

Elsie reached over and stroked his cheek. "He idolizes you. Both he and JoMo hang on your every word and look up to you so much."

"No…"

"Oh, but they do! First he wanted a relationship like ours and now he suddenly wants a baby because you have babies…"

"The man has power and money and a beautiful wife…"

"He does. You are absolutely right. He has all those things. He also has a mother who loves him, but she respects you more and he knows that."

Charles grimaced at the truth in her statement.

"Following your lead and attaining the things you have already attained, he's not only doing that out of admiration, but in hopes that by being more like you, Violet will see in him what she sees in you." Charles was quiet as Elsie continued, "That day at the hospital after you were stabbed and I misunderstood him, you know what he said? He said, _He was the hero, Elsie. Just like always._ It's admiration, honey, not one-upmanship. He truly loves and admires you. We all do."

Charles cleared his throat, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth. I'm the lucky girl who gets to be married to you."

Charles tightened his hold around her shoulder, "We could debate all night on who is the lucky one. Now if you will relinquish your hold on this precious angel girl, I will put her into bed with her sweet sister."

Elsie gave Olivia's head a light kiss before passing her into Charles' large hands.

Placing the baby next to a peaceful Poppy, their father watched them for a moment before leaning down and whispering something out of his wife's earshot.

Turning off the light on the nightstand next to her, Elsie waited until Charles was under the blankets and curled around her before asking, "What did you say to them?"

"What my mother said to me every night when she tucked me into bed. _Night-night, sleep tight, see you in the morning light_."

"I hope I will be half the mother she was, Charles."

Pulling her tightly to him he kissed her neck. "She would be in awe of you, Elsie. I know I am."


	46. Family

**Feels aplenty in this chapter. Infant mortality and self harm discussed, but also sweet pups, happy babies, and dear friends.**

* * *

Charles killed the engine of the car and immediately turned to look over his shoulder at his sleeping wife and the two Moses baskets tucked on either side of her before whispering, "Welcome home, my precious girls. Welcome home."

A squeak from the basket on her right roused Elsie from her nap and she quickly returned the loving gaze her husband offered from the front seat. "We're already here?"

"We are. I'll have to remember to just take them on a drive time the next time we can't get them to sleep. All three of you were out before we were even left the village."

Elsie stretched and smiled, "Mmmmm….so home again, home again, jiggity-jig. I expect that Poppy will start to squawk…" A sudden cry from the basket on the left interrupted her.

"How did you do that?" Charles looked at her in amazement.

Cupping her breasts, she gave him a knowing smile. "Nature's alarm clock. My milk just came in."

A longing look took over her husband's face. "Ah."

"What's that face for?"

"Just feel like my toys have been taken away and given to other children to play with."

Elsie laughed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but these are working boobs now."

Charles waved his hand dismissively. "I'm teasing. Our priorities have shifted for the moment and I wouldn't begrudge the sweet peas anything. No hurries or worries. And I hope you know I enjoy watching you nurse because it is a beautiful and sweet thing to see not because I get to look at your breasts…well, seeing your breasts is a perk…"

Penelope's cries interrupting her father, her mother quickly offering, "I know, honey, you're a boob man. Now enough talk of my breasts. Would you please help me get these chickadees into the house before Miss P goes apoplectic?"

* * *

"The car is unloaded. I thought I would run into town and relieve Andy of his dog sitting duty." Charles called from the hall before rounding the corner to find Elsie pulling laundry from their valises and sorting it into piles.

Moving quickly to the soft quilted bag Cora had given them which was filled with baby clothes, blankets, burping cloths and a host of other baby items, Elsie pulled out the small folded parcel she had stitched together the day before from strips of each of the girls' receiving blankets. "Be sure to give him this. Maybe place it on the seat next to you for him to lay on for the drive home."

"Are you worried he won't take to them?"

"Not so much that, but that he might resent the attention they get. I want to be sure that we continue to love on him as much as possible, but his world is about to change just as much as ours now that we are home for good."

Charles crossed into the room and bent over the bassinet to give each of the babies a kiss. "Alright, my angel babies, Daddy is going to go get our little chum. You be good for mummy, my little sweethearts." He stood to find Elsie staring at him, her hand over her mouth as she fought tears. "Elsie? What is it, honey?"

Leaning into Charles' hug, Elsie took a hitched breath, "I don't know…I just…it's real. We're in our lovely home and the girls are happy and healthy and perfect and…you're so wonderful and…and…I'm terrified I'm going to wake up and find out it is all a dream or there is going to be a knock at the door and something will have happened that will ruin it."

"Oh, Elsie…shhhh…oh, honey. Look at me, sweetheart." Charles pulled back to look down at her. "Do you remember when I made the offer for you to help me with William's book and you said it seemed too good to be true?"

Elsie nodded, wiping the corner of her eye with her knuckle.

"I told you that you deserved happiness and kindness and love because you were so caring and loving. That hasn't changed. No one deserves what we have more than you. It isn't a dream and no one is going to take a single bit of it away from us now. We're survivors, remember? You told me that and we survived so we could reach this day. Right?"

Shaking her head in agreement, Elsie took several small gasps as she fought to catch her breath.

Leading her to the edge of the bed, he pulled her onto his lap. "From now on, the only memories we are going to look back on are the good ones. The girls are going to know about Becky and chasing butterflies and you will tell them the stories of the clouds and I am going to sing them the songs my mother sang to me and the only monsters they are going to fear are the ones in their imaginations, not Lawrence or Grigg or Joe Burns or bloody Alice. That is the true power we have over those bastards. They can only continue to torment us if we let them and we're not going to do that. Not anymore. Now please kiss your husband who loves you more than he will ever be able to express."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt the muscles of her back and neck let go of years of tension as she melted into her husband's healing kiss.

* * *

Dressed in a loose sundress and barefoot, Elsie was sitting in the swing on the back porch, Olivia against her shoulder as Penelope kicked and cooed in the Moses basket next to her when she heard Charles calling from the front of the house.

"Honey?"

Turning over her shoulder away from Olivia she called out, "We're on the back porch enjoying the sunshine."

A playful smile on his lips, Charles made his way onto the porch with Barley wrapped up in the girls' blanket like a baby. "You should have seen him. I put him on the blanket on the seat and he began furiously sniffing it and then suddenly rolled himself over and over until he was completely wrapped up in it."

Elsie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! Well, hopefully he will accept the girls as readily as he did his blanket."

"We shall see. He knows something is up. The minute we walked into the house he tucked his head up into the blanket and whimpered a little. He's trembling." Charles reached down and gathered the handles of the Moses basket, lifting it so he could set Barley in its place. "I don't want to put him on the ground yet. Andy had given him a bath just before I got there."

"It's alright, sweet boy." Elsie reached down and rubbed the bit of Barley's head that peeked out from under his blanket as Charles gathered Penelope into his arms.

Sitting on the other side of the blanket wrapped pooch, Charles pulled back Penelope's blanket and removed her little booties before loosening Barley's swaddling. "In your own time, chum."

It took a few seconds, but the tip of the pup's nose finally poked out from inside the blanket and began sniffing in the direction of Charles lap.

"There you go, buddy. What do you think?"

Elsie smiled as the little black nose ventured close enough to nudge the baby's tiny pink foot which elicited a small peep from Penelope's little mouth.

Charles stifled a laugh as the blanket over the dog's ears suddenly shifted in response to the sound. "What was that, chum? It wasn't a goat or a chicken…"

Finally owning the courage to push his head out from inside the blanket, Barley carefully observed the wiggling feet of the baby before he placed his paws on Charles' thigh and gave a quick lick to Penelope's left foot.

"You giving that baby some sugar?" Elsie scratched the little dog's wiggling tail end before shifting Olivia to her lap and removing her booties.

Sensing a new presence, Barley turned in Elsie's direction and began sniffing a new set of tiny pink feet.

"You going to give Livy Loo a kiss, too?"

The baby's right foot received a quick lick and before they knew it, Barley was climbing up onto Elsie's lap in an attempt to further investigate the small bundle in her arms. Charles was reaching over to scoop the dog away, but Elsie shook her head as she shifted the baby up higher in her arm. "It's alright. I won't let him scratch her."

To both of their surprise, Barley didn't venture too far, but merely laid his head against Olivia's little belly before letting out a little sigh and closing his eyes. Looking up to meet Charles' gaze, Elsie felt her own eyes fill with tears as she watched one trickle down her husband's cheek as he whispered a single word:

"Family."

* * *

Watching a mass of clouds moving in from the north as the wind picked up, Charles was wrapping a sleeping Penelope's blanket more tightly around her when he looked in the direction of the farm to see Beryl and Bill making their way towards the house, each of their hands laden with large baskets. Crossing from the porch towards the fence that separated the garden from the meadow, he made his way to Elsie who bounced an alert Olivia on her shoulder as she watched Barley and Peabody frolic in the lush green grass. Wrapping his free arm around Elsie's waist and kissing her neck, he whispered, "The welcome wagon is on its way from the farm."

Elsie glanced over her shoulder, "How lovely! Think we could talk them into watching the girls so we could each take a shower?"

"I think Beryl would take them home until they are teenagers if we would let her."

The couple nearing the gate, Charles and Elsie greeted them with bright smiles.

"Welcome home…" Beryl whispered as she lifted on her tiptoes in an effort to peek at the baby on Charles' shoulder.

"Thank you. You didn't need to bring us dinner, Beryl…" Elsie leaned over and kissed her cheek as Charles reached out and shook Bill's hand.

"I am sure cooking is the last thing on your priority list and besides, I needed an excuse to come love on my baby chicks."

Bill chuckled, "I practically had to sit on her to keep her from coming up the minute you got home. Wanted to give you some time to settle in. I see Mr. Barley is home. What did he make of these little ones?"

Charles let out a happy sigh. "So far he seems to be quite accepting of them. He hasn't heard them at full volume, however. We'll have to see what he thinks when they exhibit their mum's temper."

Elsie whipped her head around to him. "You're lucky we are each holding a sleeping baby, mister, or you'd be on the receiving end of their mum's temper right now."

Charles gave Bill a wink. "See what I mean?"

* * *

The bassinet moved into the sitting room, Charles and Elsie left Bill gently rocking Olivia while Beryl moved around the room humming a lullaby as Penelope slept in her arms.

"You want a bath or a shower?" Charles stepped into their en suite and turned on the hot water.

"Shower, please. I think I'd just fall asleep in the bath." Elsie pulled her sundress over her head and slipped out of her knickers, stopping briefly to look at her bare form in the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door. "Well,the nursing is helping my tummy disappear, but I still don't recognize this body."

Charles leaned against the door frame, smiling as he surveyed his wife's curves from behind. "The girls are only two and half weeks old, Elsie, and you are already fitting into some of your old clothes, not to mention the fact that your husband thinks you are the most gorgeous woman in the world."

She glanced over her shoulder, "You became obligated to say that when you slid this ring on my finger."

"Perhaps, but I happen to mean it." Charles sat on the side of the bed closest to her. "Come here, please."

Elsie moved to pick up the dressing gown that laid over the end of the bed, but Charles pulled it out of her reach. "As you are."

Elsie scowled, but stepped in front of him.

Placing his hands on her hips, he leaned forward and kissed just above her belly button. "I loved your body and the pleasure it gave me before the babies, but I think I love it more now." He ran his hands along the outside of her hips. "You created life with this body, Elsie."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "We created life."

"But this body nourished and protected and endured so much to bring those lives into the world. It's a thing of wonder and beauty and I worship it." Wrapping his arms around her waist, Charles rested his head against her tummy.

Basking in his embrace for several moments, Elsie finally stepped back, looking down at him with a gentle smile. "Why don't you come worship it in the shower with me?"

* * *

The smell of warm yeast rolls and baked chicken greeted the clean and happy couple as they made their way into the kitchen to find Beryl whipping milk into a pot of steaming mash and Bill cooing at the calm, but wiggling babies which were tucked into his arms.

"I hope they didn't give you too much trouble." Elsie kissed Beryl's cheek as Charles lowered himself into a chair near Bill.

"Good as gold they were. Good as gold. My William was a fusspot when he was tiny, but these two are angels."

Elsie began to pull plates from the hutch as she looked over at Bill. "I think they feel safe and secure in such able hands."

The little man bit his lip, his voice soft as he admitted, "I appreciate you trusting me with them. I like to think I would have been a good granddad if my William had lived to have young ones."

Elsie watched Beryl pause briefly in her stirring and give a little sniff which inspired Elsie's eyes to tear up.

Charles, seeing the glistening eyes of his wife and the dear man sitting next to him, quickly spoke. "Well, we certainly wouldn't want to impose upon either of you, but we both hope you know how happy and grateful we are to have you in our lives. These babies don't have any living grandparents, but between you two and Violet, we rather hoped…"

Beryl caught them all off-guard as she spun around from her pot of spuds, her words coming out in a sob, "I can't speak for Bill but it would be an honor and a privilege."

The farmer nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks, "I feel the same. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Charles bit his bottom lip as he reached over and patted the older man's knee. "We're the ones who are honored and privileged."

* * *

Isobel arrived three days later, her car packed with enough clothes to see her through the fall. Dr. Clarkson and Charles making the first of two trips to carry bags up to her room, she gently bounced a cooing Olivia on her shoulder as she stole a glance at Elsie. "If I'm ever in the way or you get tired of me, I can always go to Richard's or stay at Robert and Cora's house down the way. You won't hurt my feelings."

Elsie shook her head as she patted Penelope's back, a smile on her face as she countered, "Oh, Isobel, I am so grateful you are here. _You_ let us know when you need a break or space or if we are asking too much. I don't want you to remotely feel obligated to be here anymore than you want to be. Just knowing you are nearby gives me a great deal of comfort."

Isobel waited until the men had made their way outside before confessing, "I do plan on being here most of the time. Richard and I are taking it very slow and I don't want him to take my immediate proximity as a sign that I am ready to move faster."

Elsie looked at her with concern. "Is he pushing for more?"

"Not pushing, no, but I know he would like to take things further than we have."

Elsie raised her eyebrows twice to which Isobel shook her head.

"No. Not as such. We've come close, but…"

Elsie gave her a sweet smile. "I applaud your restraint."

Laughing, her friend confided, "Bless him, although I have to say there are perks to our both being well versed with anatomy."

Elsie blushed and giggled before she inhaled deeply, her gaze going towards the door through which the men had just passed. "Poor Charles. He is being so patient. We are affectionate of course, but..."

"I re-" Isobel caught herself and quickly corrected, "-alize your priorities lie in focusing on the babies right now."

The correction didn't go unnoticed by Elsie, but she refrained from pushing the matter, simply replying, "Yes. It's hard to feel very alluring when you smell of old milk and baby burp."

The men returning with their last load, the subject quickly changed to lunch and plans for the evening, although the question of Isobel's having been a mother continued to pester Elsie throughout the day.

* * *

Tucked up in their bed, the girls cooing and wiggling in the space between them, Elsie shifted so that her weight rested on her elbow as she looked over at Charles. "Did Isobel and Reggie have a child?"

Charles didn't lift his eyes to look at her, choosing instead to continue watching his daughters as he answered her question with his own, "Why would you ask that?"

"Several reasons. When we were at Downton, Lily slipped and said that Isobel's labor had been difficult, but when I reminded her that Isobel didn't have any children, she got a funny look on her face before she said she had meant Violet, and then today I swear Isobel was going to say "I remember what it is was like right after I had my baby, or something along those lines, but she corrected herself. And you've seen her with our babies. I know she is a nurse, but there is something so confident and experienced in the way she holds them and moves them and relates to them. I mean, Beryl is lovely with them as were Cora and Phyllis, but with Isobel, its second nature…"

Glancing up from his daughters to his wife, Charles hesitated before finally saying, "The first time I met Beryl, I told her how wonderful I thought you were, but that I also thought you were a little skittish and I didn't know why. All she would tell me was that it was your story to tell. So, that's my answer in regards to Isobel. It is her story to tell."

"Honey…"

Charles reached over and stroked her cheek, "I love you, but truly, as a mother, when she does want to tell you, I think you'll understand why I am remaining mum."

"Should I ask her?"

He shook his head, pushing himself up before picking up Penelope. "She has to be ready to tell you. The right moment will come." Smiling as he looked down into the baby's face, he whispered, "I was looking at Olivia earlier and I think they are both going to have big beautiful deep blue eyes like their mummy."

Elsie scooped Olivia against her, kissing the baby's tiny head. "And I love you, but I am rather thankful that they appear to both have my nose, as well."

"As long as they don't have my eyebrows, either."

Elsie let out a laugh before adding, "They may be blue, but Poppy's eyes are going to be gentle like yours. They are set closer together than mine and Livy's."

"But Poppy has your full bottom lip and Livy looks like me when she smiles in her sleep."

Elsie was quiet for a moment as she studied the beautiful face of the baby in her lap. "Is it going to break my heart? Isobel's story?"

Lifting Poppy up, Charles kissed the baby before softly answering, "Yes."

* * *

A particularly warm morning on the third Saturday in June found Elsie and Isobel walking side by side as they each pushed one of the extravagant prams with which Violet had gifted them down the little dirt path that led down to the barns and Mr. Mason's cottage.

"I doubt Violet intended us to steer these things among pig poop and cow dung, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Isobel laughed at the observation. "True, true." They were almost to the out building that Elsie used as a studio when Isobel suddenly turned to Elsie, "I'm very touched that you are going to let me see your studio. It's a very personal place and I know you rarely even let Charles in."

Elsie smiled, "You are special, no doubt about that, but the main reason I kept and continue to keep Charles out is because I have a couple of works in progress for him. I appreciate you keeping an eye on these little ones while I finish up the last little bit of his Father's Day present for tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take them back up to the house?"

Elsie grinned and shook her head. "I'm sure and you'll understand why when we get inside."

Isobel looked up in wonder at the white washed walls and high ceiling of the large space which was lit by the bright sun filtering in from windows high up on the east and west walls. "This is wonderful, Elsie. Lots of light and air…"

"Isn't it? I'm very lucky. I was working on a large watercolor for Violet's birthday, but I am afraid it has been placed on the sideline until I finish this." Elsie pulled back a small cloth and earned a little sigh from Isobel as she took in the small canvas on which Elsie had painted the likenesses of the sleeping babies, their heads tucked together with Livy's hand resting on Poppy's cheek.

Elsie pulled a small snapshot from inside a journal that rested next to her pallet and jars of water and turpentine. "I caught them curled up like this in the bassinet a couple of days after we got home and managed to get the photo. I thought it would be sweet on the opposite side of the corridor from all of Charles' family photos.

"It's the most precious thing I have ever seen, Elsie. I hope you have a stack of hankies because Charles is going to be a puddle when you give it to him."

"Thank you. I just can't seem to get Poppy's hair right. It looks so dark in the photo, but it seems to be getting lighter every day."

Isobel swallowed hard, reaching down and gently running her fingers through the baby's silky tresses. "Matthew's hair was just like this. It was so dark when he was born, but by the time he was a year old it was blonde."

Elsie didn't look away from the canvas in front of her, but held her breath in hopes that Isobel would continue.

"I think you know I had a baby."

Elsie nodded as she looked back over her shoulder. "Lily let something slip just before the girls were born and, of course, I watch you handle and love the girls with a particular grace and naturalness…I had a feeling."

"Did you ask Charles about it?"

"I did, but he said it was your story to tell."

"Of course he did." Isobel nodded and smiled before she offered, "Reggie and I had put off having a family while we finished our educations and continued to as we worked to build the practice. We tried and tried when we were in our mid-thirties, but when no babies came, I resigned myself to the fact that we had missed our chance. I was thirty-nine when I left the practice and went to work in the maternity ward at The London. I suppose I thought if I couldn't have my own baby, I could at least help care for those of others. It was my job to take care of the prematurely born babies. It was grueling, heartbreaking work because so many infants failed to thrive and usually died after only a few days, or even hours of being born, but it was so rewarding when you would have a little fighter who would learn to suckle and endured staying in the oxygen tank under the warm lights of the incubator and you got to watch them grow from tiny, helpless beings into smiling, plump, happy babies." She paused briefly to wipe a tear that had slowly crept down her face with the back of her hand before continuing. "And then suddenly at forty-one, I found myself pregnant. I was shocked to say the least, as was Reggie, but we were both over the moon. I did everything right just like you. I ate right and rested and stopped working when I reached six months. I was at thirty-four weeks and Violet was over for tea when my water broke. I just remember her staring at me and I kept repeating in my head, "It can't be. It's not time. It can't be. It's not time…" She finally squeezed my hand and said, "My dear, I'm afraid you've ruined your chair. I'm going to call for an ambulance."

Elsie smiled, but her hand rested over her heart as she waited for Isobel to continue.

"I had contractions for a few hours, but the baby's heart rate fell dangerously low so they took him by cesarean operation and I was in a fog of anesthesia for most of the rest of the day. I just remember waking up and Reggie holding my hand with a sad smile on his face. I asked him if the baby had died and he said no, but I knew there was something wrong. My baby boy was in one of the incubators I had stood and worried over other women's babies in so many times. I finally convinced Reggie and my OB to have them wheel me in to see him after three days. I was in considerable pain, but it disappeared when I finally saw my baby. He was tiny, but perfectly formed. He looked like the miniature version of an absolutely healthy and normal baby."

Wiping her eyes, Elsie suddenly spoke, "And he was a fighter."

Isobel nodded and smiled. "Very much so. I lived at the hospital for the next four months and watched him go from three and half pounds to almost a stone when I was finally able to take him home. He was such a good baby, so sweet and gentle. He had the palest blue eyes and I told you his hair was blonde by the time he was one. He was smaller than the other children his age, but he was so smart and curious and fearless and physical, constantly wanting to be down exploring and climbing and pulling up. He seemed to always have a bump on his head or a bruise somewhere from running into something or falling down so I didn't give much thought about the little marks on his arms and legs that didn't seem to go away. He was almost two when he came down with a cold and a fever. Again, I didn't think much of it. Children play with other children and germs get passed around. He'd had his inoculations…but the cold and fever just wouldn't go away. After two weeks of no improvement, I took him into Reggie's office and they took blood samples."

Elsie lifted her hand to her tightening throat as she watched Isobel's chest begin to heave.

"He lasted three months after the leukemia diagnosis."

Wrapping her arms around Isobel, Elsie rocked the woman gently back and forth.

"My fighter, my boy, my sweet boy…"

"Oh, Isobel, oh sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry."

Patting Elsie's back, she pulled away and fetched a handkerchief from her pocket as she managed a sad smile as she fought to catch her breath. "Thank you. You're the first person I've ever said it out loud to before."

Elsie nodded, as she stroked Isobel's arm, willing her own emotions to stay somewhat in check as she tried to soothe her friend.

"Reginald was wonderful after, as were Violet and Robert, and especially Charles. I didn't eat or sleep or leave my bedroom for days after the funeral. I wanted to die. I simply wanted to die..." She stared at the ground for a moment before adding, "Charles was the one who found me. I had swallowed a bottle of pills one morning after my husband left for work. Violet was calling and calling and she couldn't get Reggie because he was performing an operation so she sent Charles over with her spare key and he called an ambulance and then managed to get me to vomit while he waited for the ambulance. They pumped my stomach, but he had managed to get enough of the pills out of me that it wasn't classified as a suicide attempt or I would have been committed. He was at my bedside when I woke up and he made me a deal. He said he would never tell a soul about what had happened while we waited for the ambulance if I would promise to see a professional about my grief. I agreed and he has never said a word. Never betrayed my confidence. Not to Violet, not to Robert, not even to you."

Elsie closed her eyes, saying a quick prayer of thanks for her husband and the friend sitting across from her.

"I don't know what to say Isobel. My heart is breaking for you, but so filled with gratitude that you are still here because I love and treasure you. I'm just so, so sorry."

Isobel stroked Elsie's cheek. "I will forever be grateful to Charles for saving me. I found a wonderful doctor who helped me work through my grief, as he also did after Reggie died. I have a wonderful life full of wonderful friends and now you are letting me share in the lives of these precious angels…and I'm not there yet, but I'm trying to open myself up to the possibility of loving someone again. I don't know if that person will be Richard, but telling you today has unburdened me. I think part of my reticence towards him was having to tell him about Matthew and now that I have told you, I know I have it within me to share it without shattering into a million pieces."

A small cry from Poppy brought a smile to both of the women's faces. Receiving an encouraging nod from Elsie, Isobel retrieved the baby whose cries instantly silenced once she was in her godmother's warm, loving arms.

"Now, poppet," Isobel managed a bright smile as she sniffled. "I believe we need to pose for your mummy so she can get a better look at your lovely locks."

* * *

Waking alone in their bed, Charles smiled at the sound of his wife's voice humming just outside the door as the smell of pancakes, coffee and bacon wafted in from the kitchen. He had just slipped into his dressing gown when he pulled open the door to find himself looking at an unexpected canvas on the wall opposite. "Oh….oh my…" Tears streamed down his face as he took in the delicate depiction of his cuddling baby daughters until a small "ooooh" distracted him. Looking to his left, he was greeted by the smiling face of his wife, her arms filled with the precious subjects of the painting.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy."


	47. Catalyst

Her eyes opened and a smile instantly bloomed on her face as she recognized the soft sounds issuing from the bassinet only a few feet away. Each baby having begun to coo in a distinctive way over the last week, Elsie was fairly sure the sweet babbling she was hearing was that of Poppy. Gently climbing from the bed, she peered over the edge of the bassinet to find she was quite right. Fearing she would wake up her sister, she scooped the small girl up into her arms, gently kissing the baby's soft forehead.

"Well, Miss Poppy-all-the-do-long-day, isn't this nice? The whole house is asleep except for you and mummy."

Elsie leaned against the sill of the second floor window of the bedroom she and Charles were sharing with the girls during their three day stay in London that first week in July. The street lamp below illuminated just enough of the baby's face for Elsie to detect a sweet smile as she heard the downstairs clock chime three in the distance.

"That's probably just a little toot, but I am going to take it as a sign that you are as happy to have my company as I am to have yours." Glancing over at her sleeping husband, Elsie whispered, "So what do you think of that fellow over there? You know him- the rather tall fellow that likes to kiss your tummy and tell you stories."

The baby cooed a tiny "uhhhh" that brought a smile to Elsie's lips.

"Oh yes, and sings silly songs and let's Barley kiss your little feet." Biting her lip to stifle a giggle as the baby continued to make little babbling noises as though she really were responding, Elsie simply nodded her head and answered in kind: "Handsome?... Clever? Yes, I suppose he is…Oh, well, of course. There is no doubt about that. He is the best daddy that ever was."

Leaning down and rubbing the tip of her nose against Poppy's, Elsie remained with her face lowered as she felt the baby's tiny hand gently land against her cheek. "That's right. I'm right here. Mummy's right here, angel." Closing her eyes she felt tears building against her lids as she wondered if her own mother had ever held her and adored her as she now did her own child. Every waking minute of Elsie's life since the babies had been born had been consumed with thoughts of only them. The fact that her own mother had failed to make her own daughters her first priority bewildered and saddened the new mother.

Lifting her head to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand, her thoughts drifted to Alice and the reason for their visit. What kind of mother had Alice Neale been born to? Was she warm and loving? Cold and dismissive? Had Alice's mother ever detected any signs of the madness that now plagued her daughter?

Elsie looked down into her tiny daughter's soft, gentle face and forced herself to consider that Alice hadn't always been the monster she had encountered months before, but had once been someone's baby and someone's little girl.

Charles' voice made her jump as he quietly asked, "Is she alright?"

Elsie glanced over, a sad smile on her face as she nodded.

"Are you?"

Making her way over to the bed she shook her head.

Charles pushed himself up in the bed and opened his arms, "Come here."

Elsie thankfully leaned into the warmth and comfort he so readily offered, her head resting against his chest so that they were both looking down at a peaceful, but alert Poppy.

"What is it, my sweetheart?"

Elsie inhaled deeply before answering, "She's a person. I don't know that I ever considered that before."

"Alice?"

Nodding, she admitted, "I wanted her locked up for obvious reasons; our safety and freedom from her, but something had to happen to make her do what she did or there's something off in her brain, a real sickness. She really does need someone's help."

Charles was quiet as he considered her comments.

"Did she ever tell you about her family or her youth? Did something happen to her when she was growing up?"

Reaching down over Elsie's shoulder, he let his fingertips ghost over Penelope's hair as he admitted, "Her mother died when she was a young girl and she had a sister and a brother who were both older. She wouldn't talk about her father, but she was close with the sister Annabelle, but she died during the blitz. She mentioned her brother a few times, but I think she was ashamed that he lives in the East End and works on the docks. I know his name, but not much more."

"I just wish it was over."

Sweeping her curls behind her shoulder, Charles leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Two days. It will all be over in just two more days."

A sudden cry from the bassinet drew the conversation to a close as the threesome became a quartet after Charles fetched a fussing Olivia, who was soon soothed as her daddy sang to his girls.

 _Elsie, Elsie, give me your answer true,_

 _I'm half crazy all for the love of you…_

* * *

The girls fed and napping, Charles practically had to shove Elsie out the door to join Violet, Cora, and Isobel for a few hours shopping while he stayed behind at Grantham House with Robert to attend to the babies.

"They are going to sleep for at least two hours and then his Lordship and I can certainly entertain them for another hour or so while you get some well-deserved new things." He looked over his wife's head at Isobel. "Please make sure she buys at least two new dresses and some skirts or something."

"I have something to wear tomorrow…"

"You need new clothes, Elsie."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't go anywhere. I have two babies…"

"And we have a host of lovely people who would be happy to sit with your two babies so your husband could occasionally take you to dinner or to a film to which you could wear one of the new frocks you _are_ going to buy."

"Well, you are getting some new shirts and ties, as well."

"Whatever makes you happy." Charles pulled her to him and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You. You make me happy."

Kissing her once more, he let his hand slip to her bottom and gave a gentle squeeze before playfully pushing her away. "I'm glad to hear it. Now go away so I can begin to teach our daughters to say _Da Da_ instead of _Mama._ "

Sticking out her tongue, Elsie reluctantly fetched her pocket book from a nearby table. "Good luck with that." She leaned her head around Charles to address Robert who had just emerged from the library. "Please don't teach my children to gamble or drink while I am gone."

Robert threw his hand up in mock exasperation. "Well, there go my plans for the morning."

"Make sure he changes all the dirty nappies, Charles," Cora called out as the women made their way to the door.

"That's not bloody likely. Just go spend money, drink several cups of tea, and eat little cakes, ladies. We men will hold down the fort." Robert waited until the door was securely closed before turning to Charles. "That was Murray on the telephone. He found him, but said he wasn't very responsive. It's up to you, but I have his number if you want to call."

"Thank you. I suppose the worst he can do is hang up?"

Robert cocked his head to the side. "I'm happy to write him a check if that would make a difference."

Charles shook his head. "No. Thank you, but no. He needs to want to do it because it is the right thing to do."

Nearly an hour later, Robert was descending the stairs as Charles made his way from the library. Finding an inquisitive father's face looking at him, he quickly offered, "Still sleeping. Neither made a peep. How about you? Will he go?"

Charles sighed and shrugged. "He wouldn't commit to it. He said he would think about it. I did find out a few things I didn't know which I think will at least give Elsie a little peace of mind. I truly hope he shows tomorrow, but we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

A glance into the currently empty room left Elsie feeling nauseated. She had expected a large courtroom filled with wigged barristers, but the room to which Elsie had been directed to report was little more than a conference room featuring two desks next to one another, both of which faced another large desk at the far end of the room while a few rows of chairs that were split down the middle to create an aisle filled the end nearest the door.

Watching his wife begin to tremble, Charles quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure it will be fine and I will be only a few feet away and Murray is going in with you."

"I can't believe I have to be in such close proximity to her. I thought…" Elsie shook her head, fighting to gather her wits as she saw the friendly face of the lawyer approaching. "Good morning, Mr. Murray."

"Good morning Mrs. Carson, Mr. Carson. And how are these little ladies doing?"

Charles shook the man's hand. "Quite well, thank you. We're a little surprised that it is taking place in such a small room."

Murray sighed, "Ah, yes, well…I, too, was dismayed to hear we were being assigned one of these smaller chambers, but I assure you they won't keep you long, Mrs. Carson."

"Will she be restrained?" Elsie felt indelicate answering the question, but compelled nonetheless.

Murray nodded. "They should at least have her wrists in shackles, if not her feet, as well. It is up to the guard as to how much restraint they feel the prisoner warrants."

Violet's hills clacked down the hall, Isobel's graceful footsteps accompanying hers as the women approached. "I know, I know, you said it wasn't necessary that we come, but…well, I don't have an excuse. I simply wanted to be here and Isobel will help keep the babies quiet."

Elsie gave her a small smile, surprised at the relief she felt by both women's presence.

"It is a lovely gesture and very appreciated. Thank you."

Violet looked over Elsie's shoulder towards the small room. "Is that it? That piddly little nothing of a space?"

"I'm afraid so," Murray confirmed. "They will bring in one witness at a time." He quickly shot a look at Charles who managed a slight shrug in regard to the possible other witness. "The questioning shouldn't take more than fifteen or twenty minutes at the most. His Lordship may decide to issue a decision today or it could take a few weeks if he doesn't find the testimony too compelling."

"It's clear she's nuttier than a fruitcake…"

Alarmed at Violet's loud tone, Charles gently took her arm. "I suppose we should set up camp out of the way until Elsie is called. There's a place just over there."

The party made its way to a long wooden bench along a nearby wall, tucking the pram in to keep it out of the foot traffic's way.

A look of dismay on Elsie's face was immediately followed by a loud cry within the buggy. "Oh dear," she whispered. "I was hoping she would sleep for another hour."

Charles glanced over at his wife whose shoulders were hunched in an effort to keep the milk seeping from her breasts from bleeding through her blouse. "Oh, honey, here. Come with me." Scooping the squealing Poppy up into his arms, he ushered Elsie to the corner where he blocked the view of her quickly unbuttoning her blouse and instantly satisfying her daughter's hunger.

Standing near where Violet and Isobel sat, Murray grimaced. "Is she…?"

"Nourishing her child like millions of other mothers have done since time began?" Isobel's raised eyebrow and curt answer caught the man off-guard.

"I didn't mean…"

"She's doing a brave thing by being here. She didn't have to make the effort, you know? She's upset these little ones' schedule and dragged them halfway across the country to be here."

"Mrs. Crawley, I assure you I meant nothing disrespectful. I am merely concerned that they will call us in shortly."

Isobel's eyebrow remained in its lifted position as she gave a nod. "Let's just hope the court isn't disrespectful, either."

As though planned, an officer of the court stepped out and called, "The crown calls Mrs. Charles Carson."

Charles saw the fear in Elsie's eyes as she looked at him and shakily whispered, "Here, honey." Pulling the baby from her chest and placing her in her husband's arms, she plucked the handkerchief from Charles' suit pocket and tucked it into the cup of her bra to absorb some of the still producing milk before fastening her blouse.

Trying to make himself heard over Poppy's sudden wail as they made their way towards the chamber's door, Charles promised, "It will be over before you know it."

Elsie fought tears as she leaned over and kissed the baby's head, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Mummy's so sorry."

The prosecutor appeared at the door with a kind smile as he watched Elsie adjust her blouse as Poppy's crying increased. "Good morning, Mrs. Carson. If you'll follow the clerk in, I'll be in directly."

Unbeknownst to them, the guard manning the door opened it wide enough so that a dangerously thin and sadly unkempt Alice Neale who was seated at the defendant's desk could look over her shoulder and view the scene outside the chamber, her eyes instantly landing on the familiar tall man who held a crying baby in his arm and was bent over to kissing his wife's cheek. Trembling, her slight form began to subtly rock back and forth.

Following Murray, Elsie stopped just inside the entrance and looked over her shoulder to take one last look at her handsome husband who was managing to soothe Poppy as he whispered in her ear. His eyes meeting hers, he managed to mouth the words _I love you_ just before the heavy wooden closed.

* * *

She barely recognized the woman at the table as the one who had held her at knife point all those months before. Gray and silver strands peppered her dark, lank hair and the skin of her face pulled tightly against her sharp cheek bones. Elsie shivered slightly, her thoughts going to the harrowing photos she had seen in newspapers of prisoners in the Nazi war camps. Even though the woman didn't appear as much of a threat, she was still relieved to see that Alice's wrists were bound by metal shackles, although her ankles remained unbound.

Following the court's clerk to the front of the room, she was directed to stand near a chair while she offered an oath.

"You may be seated."

The prosecutor, a tall, thin man in a dark suit was quick and concise as he asked Elsie direct questions in regards to the events that had led up to Alice's ambush in the bathroom. As Murray had directed, she answered in kind and presented a general detail of the evening's dinner and why she had departed the mid-meal along with Isobel.

"Where were you when the defendant made her way into the lavatory?"

Elsie clasped her hands in her lap as she recalled, "I was standing right at the door. I was about to turn the lock when it suddenly swung towards me and I backed quickly away so as to not be hit."

"Had you ever seen Alice Neale before?"

Elsie nodded, "Only a photo taken five years before. She had written a letter saying my husband and I would be seeing her on our trip to London and Charles wanted me to be alert as to what she what would look like."

"Did you recognize her immediately?"

Elsie glanced over at the woman who she now noticed was gently rocking. She shook her head as she turned back to the prosecutor. "No. Her hair was different and her face was thinner. She said, You're her, aren't you?' meaning Charles' wife and proceeded to treat me unkindly, remarking about my appearance and my pregnancy and I quickly knew it was her. I told her she wasn't supposed to be in the house and that she needed to leave and that's when she pulled a knife from behind her back."

"Do you recall what she said to you when she presented the knife?"

"She told me that she would push it into my belly if I didn't stay quiet and do as she said."

The prosecutor paused for a moment. "She threatened your pregnancy?"

Elsie swallowed hard before answering, "Yes."

"What happened next?"

Elsie bit her lip, hunching her shoulders in an effort to keep the milk seeping from her breasts from coming into contact with the jacket she wore over her thin blouse.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Carson?"

"Yes. I'm sorry…" Elsie proceeded to describe her being forced from the bathroom and up the stairs to the nursery, as well as how Alice had threatened to gut her if she made a move towards the windows and had made it clear that she wanted Charles back, but that she had to get rid of Elsie first to achieve her goal.

"She told me she had traveled all the way to Scotland to see my uncle who was incarcerated and taunted me with her knowledge of the physical abuse to which my sister had been subjected."

"How did you respond?"

"I told her to shut up which seemed to amuse her. This was when my fear shifted to anger. I asked her who had mistreated her and if it was a brother or her father or both."

"And how did she respond?"

" _She_ got angry and yelled an obscenity at me and we began to exchange heated words. I asked her if anyone had ever loved her and she claimed my husband still did which I denied and then I told her how wonderful my life with Charles was and how we had created life together and that I refused to let her harm me or the babies and that's when I picked up the chair."

"The wooden children's chair?"

"Yes. She asked if I thought I could really protect my baby with a child's chair and that's when I hit her and knocked her to the floor."

"And this is the point at which Lady Violet Crawley, Mrs. Isobel Crawley, and Mrs. Lily Purley burst into the room?"

"Yes."

"Have you had contact with Miss Neale since that night?"

"No."

"Thank you, Mrs. Carson."

A heavy set man with thinning hair rose from the chair next to Alice, his face lacking any emotion.

"Did Miss Neal pierce you with the knife?"

"No, but she-"

"A simple yes or no answer will suffice. Did she ever strike you?"

"No, but she push-"

"Please answer only yes or no, Mrs. Carson." The man looked at her with contempt. "Did you experience mood swings during your pregnancy, Mrs. Carson?"

"Yes, but most…"

The man glared at her, "Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Does mental illness run in your family, Mrs. Carson?"

Elsie felt sick to her stomach as she stared into the man's cold gaze. "Yes."

"In your highly emotional state, is it possible that you mistook Miss Neale's demonstrations of the strong feelings she still held for your husband as more threatening than they really were?"

"I don't know how I could take someone wielding a knife at me and threatening my unborn children as anything _but_ threatening!"

"Try not to get overwrought, Mrs. Carson. Calm down. No need to get _emotional_." He turned to the magistrate. "I have no more questions."

Elsie's knuckles were white as she clenched her hands as tightly as her teeth were clamped shut as she inhaled deeply through her nose

Glancing down at his watch, the prosecutor quickly rose to his feet, his request directed at the elderly gentleman who sat at the desk at the far end of the room. "My Lord, the prosecution has another question for Mrs. Carson."

The magistrate nodded, "Well, go on."

"Do you fear for your safety and the safety of your family if Miss Neale were to be let back out into society?"

Elsie was about to answer when a young man suddenly opened the back door, the wails of the two babies pouring into the room as he made his way to the prosecutor's desk and presented a small note. Her bra cups fully soaked, Elsie did her best to pull the jacket out and in front of her sopping shirt. Looking up, she found Alice staring at the wet spots that were forming on her jacket and then up into at Elsie as her rocking gathered momentum.

"Good Lord! Who brings a baby to court?" The magistrate blustered.

Tearing her eyes away from Alice, Elsie felt tears forming as she explained, "I'm sorry, My Lord. I'm afraid they are _my_ children. It's time for them to nurse."

The old man turned a deep red and stumbled over his words, "Ah, well, I see…very well…"

The room still unsettled from the entrance of the young man, everyone was caught off-guard as Alice suddenly grasped the front of the table with her bound hands, wildly pushing herself in the direction of where Elsie sat as guttural sounds and screams issued from her throat. She fell hard onto the floor on the other side of desk and was maniacally pushing with her hands as she rose onto her knees as she lunged towards Elsie's chair. She hadn't made it far when the two large guards who had been posted at either end of the room reached her, quickly lifting her writhing body from the floor and carrying her through the doorway behind the magistrate's desk as she spat, kicked and screamed, "You bitch! You fucking bitch! Your family is dead! Dead!"

In the midst of Alice's outburst, the prosecutor had made it around the table to shield a now standing Elsie. "Are you alright?

Violently shaking, Elsie shook her head.

Turning back to the magistrate, the prosecutor quickly declared: "The prosecution withdraws the request to question Mrs. Carson further and asks that she be excused from any more questioning today."

"Request granted." The magistrate's look was full of concern as he regarded Elsie. "Would you like medical attention, Mrs. Carson."

Managing to only form a whisper, Elsie answered, "No thank you. I just want my family."

The judge gave her a kind smile. "The court thanks you for your time, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie nodded, willing herself to stop shaking as she was led from the room by Mr. Murray. Passing through the heavy wooden door, she made a bee-line for her husband and Isobel who each held distraught babies.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Charles' questions went unanswered as he found himself relinquishing Poppy to her mother.

"I need them. I need my babies." Elsie's words were urgent and desperate as she held the whimpering baby to her before quickly crossing to Isobel and kissing Olivia's tear-stained cheek. Looking up at her husband she pleaded, "Get me out of here. Please just get me out of here."

Taking Olivia from Isobel, Charles held the baby against his shoulder with one arm as he wrapped the other around his wife. "Of course."

Violet pushing the pram as Isobel carried the large baby bag, the group had just reached the doors that led out onto the street when they encountered a large, tired looking man in a wrinkled suit, his eyes similar in shape and color to his sister's.

Charles paused long enough to ask, "Are you Byron?"

The man gave a nod.

"Charles Carson. They are down the corridor to the left. Room 114. Thank you. Thank you for coming."

Looking down at the weeping woman and the children she and Charles held, Byron Neale asked, "This is your family? The one my sister tried to hurt?"

"It is."

"I'll tell them everything, Mr. Carson."

"Thank you, Mr. Neale. Thank you very much."

* * *

Waiting until Elsie and the babies were all sleeping peacefully in the sanctuary of their guest room at Grantham House, Charles shut himself up in Robert's room and placed a telephone call to Mr. Murray.

"The magistrate didn't even leave the room to come to a decision, Charles. Between her outburst and the information provided by her brother and the medical report issued by the prosecution's psychiatrist, he really had no choice. She will be placed in a mental hospital down south and even if she is ever deemed fit to be released from their care, she is not allowed within one hundred yards of you, Elsie or the children for the rest of her life."

Closing his eyes, Charles felt as though a heavy yoke had been removed from around his neck. "Byron told them about their mother?"

"He did, and he told that their grandfather had suffered from the same disease and how the illness had begun to make itself known after her sister died. It was compelling, as was the doctor's report, but the real catalyst for his decision was Elsie and Alice's reaction to her. I hope you will tell her how important her participation was."

"I don't know that she'll believe me. She insists that she did more harm than good."

"On the contrary. The presiding magistrate has a reputation for having little faith in the practice of psychiatry so I don't know that he would have been swayed with only Mr. Neale's testimony and the medical report. He is, however, the father of four and the grandfather of seven. Seeing Alice's reaction to the sound of the babies crying and Elsie's needing to nurse were quite powerful. It was a wise strategy on the part of the prosecution."

Charles didn't follow Murray's train of thought. "I'm sorry, but what strategy?"

"The note. Just before we went in, he instructed his young clerk to deliver a note fifteen minutes into Elsie's testimony. It's why he requested to ask her more questions after the defense finished. He wanted her to be at the front of the room when the doors opened to reveal the sound of the babies crying. He had seen Elsie attempt to nurse one of your babies just before she was called and thought there was a remote chance the vulnerability of Elsie in her state of needing to nurse along with the sound of the babies crying might incite a reaction in Alice, although I don't think he expected such a strong reaction."

"He just used her?" Charles tightened his grip on the receiver as he thought what his wife had been made to endure.

"It was a shot in the dark, Charles. He had no idea how Alice would react. Elsie needed to be there to offer a coherent and concise record of what happened that night. The fact that Alice had an episode was out of anyone's control."

Closing his eyes, Charles let out a sigh. "I only hope Elsie will see it that way."

* * *

"Schizoaffective disorder."

Having excused themselves after dinner, Charles had placed a sleeping Poppy into the bassinet as Elsie reclined in the bed, her legs bent so that a cooing Olivia was perched on the slope of her thighs.

"Her illness has a name?"

Charles nodded, "According to the doctor who examined her and wrote the report. It's a form of schizophrenia in which the person also suffers from wild mood swings. Her mother exhibited similar behavior in her late twenties and early thirties, as did Alice's grandfather, but they both took their own lives instead of threatening those of others. It explains why she thought I was going to bail her out of jail that day. She is delusional and has lost sense of reality."

"So it is genetic?"

Charles gave a small shrug. "It would seem, although Byron also told me her father had been particularly abusive towards both Alice and her sister when they were growing up and then the trauma of losing Annabelle in the blitz seemed to be the catalyst for her illness really taking over her life."

"And you never noticed any sort of abnormal behavior when you were with her?"

He thought for a moment. "She was always the life of the party, but she could turn on a dime and suddenly be so sullen and reclusive, but I just thought she was high-strung and attributed it to the grief over her sister's death."

"And you wanted to marry someone like that?"

"I thought being married would settle her down and she'd become more…"

Elsie turned her head to look at him. "Become more what?"

"Tolerable."

Placing Livy against her shoulder, Elsie gently rocked back and forth as she rubbed little circles on her daughter's back. "A life spent in toleration. That makes my heart break, honey."

A small cry from the bassinet drew Charles to his feet and he soon stood at the end of the bed bouncing a fussy Poppy. "Which is what makes me so incredibly grateful for what I have now." Poppy finally settling, he lowered himself onto the edge of the bed next to Elsie. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that today. I can't help feeling that they used you."

Elsie placed her cheek against Olivia's head as she gazed at Poppy. "I could be angry about it and stomp and stew and let it bother me for days…" She turned her attention to her husband, "…but it's over. It's over and I am here with you and we are holding our precious babies. She's a sick person who raised by another sick person, not to mention being a victim of abuse. She's going to get help and for that I am glad, but as of this minute, I am done thinking about her or anything has she put me through. I am letting it go and moving on. Like you said, we are only going to look back on good memories."

"Amazing Elsie."

Smiling, she leaned over and kissed him before challenging, "You think I'm amazing? Watch this." Easing herself over to make room on the mattress so that both girls could lay side by side, she pulled up both of the babies' long gowns to reveal their plump, pink tummies. "Isobel and I had them going the other morning." Leaning down made a silly gobbling noise against Livy's tummy which made the baby jump, her little arms and legs wiggling wildly as she burst into a fit of giggles.

Charles couldn't help but laugh in pure delight at the music that was the sound of his daughter's laughter.

"Poppy's turn…"

* * *

Standing at the edge of the doorway, Isobel and Violet looked on as the little family created a symphony of silliness as they laughed and played.

"They've both been knocked down by life again and again, but they have one another and those precious babies and they always manage to get back up. Isn't love an amazing thing."

Isobel was surprised by Violet's gentle words, but refrained from commenting as she linked her arm with her friend's. "Yes. Yes it is."


	48. Happy Birthday, My Sweetheart

3:17 AM. Charles could just make out the time on the small alarm clock on his bedside table as he forced one eye open, lifting his head only slightly as the wails of his almost four month old daughters filtered into the bedroom from under the nursery's door. Sighing deeply, he forced his feet over the edge of the bed, flinching as the freezing wood floor met his soles.

A cold was currently plaguing both the girls, as well as poor Poppy suffering from an ear ache which only served to intensify her fussiness. Elsie had done her best all week to attend to the sick babies during the night so Charles could get as much sleep as possible now that school was in session, but with Isobel in Liverpool with Dr. Clarkson at a medical conference for the next two days, her stamina and nerves were wearing thin as she tried to soothe both her children in an effort to spare herself another day of her husband's chronic crotchety mood.

"Is there nothing we can give them? Some sort of syrup or tonic?" Charles rubbed his eyes as he stood in the doorway of the nursery not even looking at his wife who was trying to nurse Olivia while holding an oven warmed stone wrapped in a heavy sock to a wiggling Poppy's ailing ear.

"They are four months old, Charles. Everything has alcohol in it and I'm not giving my babies alcohol. As soon as Olivia nurses a little, I'm taking them into the loo to run the hot water so maybe the steam will help relieve some of their congestion."

She waited for her husband to take the ailing Poppy, but he merely yawned and announced, "I'm going to try to at least get a little sleep upstairs or I'll be worthless come tomorrow."

"Charles?" a frustrated Elsie called after her husband as he disappeared into the dark corridor.

"What?"

His annoyed tone set her teeth on edge, but she held her tongue in an effort to not respond in kind.

"What?"

Giving her head a little shake, she shrugged. "Nothing."

Turning without so much as a word, her husband left her alone to deal with her sobbing babies.

* * *

Charles dressed quietly for work the next morning, doing his best not to wake Elsie who was dozing in the rocking chair with a sleeping Poppy in her arms while Olivia slept in her crib. He stopped briefly to look in on the nursery, a gnawing feeling of guilt eating at his stomach as he took in the sight of his exhausted wife, her hair a frizzy mess from the time spent in the humid bathroom and her eyes rimmed with dark circles from not having had more than fifteen minutes of continuous sleep over the past two days. A glance down at his watch brought a frown to his lips as he realized he wouldn't get to apologize to her before he had to leave.

* * *

Opening her eyes and listening for any sign of her husband, Elsie's heart sunk as she heard the thump of the closing front door at the other end of the house.

* * *

"We decided not to stay for the final day. It's been deadly dull and to be perfectly frank, I am missing those babies more than I can say. How are their colds?"

"These babies are missing their Auntie Izzy, and thank you for asking, they seem much better this morning. We spent a long time in a steam-filled lavatory last night and neither seem to be coughing as much as yesterday. I think Poppy's ear is better, too. She hasn't been tugging on it and, so far, she is far less cranky today. I'm sorry you haven't enjoyed the conference. What about Richard? Did you enjoy him?" Elsie grinned as she kept an eye on the babies and their furry friend who was occasionally giving their little hands little licks as he snuggled between the two wiggle worms as the trio lay on quilt a few feet away.

"We can go into detail when we get home."

Elsie's eyebrows raised. "Oh. He's in the room with you now, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Is he dressed?"

"Elsie…"

"Are you?"

Isobel gave a little chuckle. "We'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Oh! Do you and Charles have plans for your birthday? Richard and I were discussing it and we would be happy to stay with them if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night."

"I couldn't be away for more than a couple of hours seeing how my children are rather fond of being latched onto me as often as possible."

"Ah, well I have an idea in regards to that so just think about it. Talk to Charles."

Elsie sighed, "Well, after last night, I don't know that I want to. He's been a crab since you left, buy last night he was a complete ass."

"Oh, Elsie, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"It was after three and I had basically been up with the girls since four the previous morning and he stumbled into the nursery as I was struggling to get Livy to nurse while Pop was wiggling and wailing like a banshee and he told me he was going upstairs to get some sleep. Didn't help me. Didn't even offer."

"Are you serious? What is wrong with him?"

Elsie paused before offering the flimsy excuse, "Well, he does have to teach all day..."

"But they are his children, too, and since I'm not there you are left alone all day to take care of those helpless little ones. Your job is every bit as important as his, more so, really. Ugh! I don't blame you for being put out with him! I want to box his ears!"

"It's not just the babies that are bothering him, Isobel," Elsie confided. "We haven't made love since early May and here it is mid-September. He has been very patient, but I think his patience is wearing thin."

"I see. Are you ready for that?"

"I'm exhausted, but otherwise physically I am very ready to rekindle that part of our relationship, but then again, part of me wants to make him wait longer just because he's been such a grouch."

Isobel laughed. "I have a feeling if he gets a little honey, your big bear of a husband will be much sweeter."

"I hope you're right, otherwise this Mama Bear is going to unleash her fury."

* * *

Tired and fatigued, Charles fought his way against a bitter wind between the car and the cottage as the little seen sun set late that afternoon. Steeling himself for the sound of his daughters' cries, he was surprised to find the quiet that greeted him upon his entrance into the house. Walking lightly, he approached the sitting room, halting and holding his breath as he heard Elsie lightly singing as she sat with her back to him on the sofa, the sleeping heads of their children peeking out from the soft blankets in which their mother had them wrapped as she cradled one on each of her shoulders.

 _And when you're in my arms_

 _And I feel you so close to me_

 _All my wildest dreams come true…_

Clearing his throat so not to startle her, he set his satchel on the floor, pausing briefly to pat the head of a tail wagging Barley at his feet. "You're singing them our song."

Elsie turned her head slightly in recognition of his presence as she waited for him to come closer, her tone cool when she finally spoke. "I'm sorry I don't have any dinner ready. Beryl called a little while ago and is bringing over a shepherd's pie on her way to Bill's."

Charles gave her a small smile and nodded before gently easing himself down on the opposite end of the sofa. "That sounds lovely, but you have no reason to be sorry, Elsie." An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Elsie chose to look at the fire blazing in the hearth rather than her husband. Leaning over, he gingerly placed his hand on her knee. "I have been a grump lately and my behavior last night was unforgivable. I wanted to apologize to you this morning, but you were finally getting a little sleep and I didn't want to disturb you."

Elsie bit the side of her mouth as she fought tears. "I can't do this by myself, honey. I tried so you could get some rest, but I needed you last night. I needed your help and I needed your support and I didn't have either."

Olivia began to stir in response to Elsie's trembling which led Charles to quickly remove his jacket before reaching for the softly whimpering baby. "Let me have her, honey." Resting his tiny daughter in the warm crook of his arm, sorrow filled his face as he looked up from the swaddled baby and into his wife's eyes. "I miss you all so much when I am at work, but when I get home, you are so sure with them, so good. I feel inadequate and unnecessary and not very needed at all and I let my fatigue and frustration get the better of me."

Her eyes were filled with desperation as she whispered, "I'm tired and frustrated, too, honey, but I do need you. I need you… _we_ need you...so much." Carefully easing herself across the space that separated them, she leaned against his shoulder as she braced Penelope's sleeping head with her hand.

Shifting Livy to his other side, Charles wrapped his freed arm around his wife, leaning over and kissing her head before resting his own atop hers. "I'm here. From now on I'm here...and for good….for always."

* * *

Making a second trip from the now cleared table to the sink, Charles placed their empty dishes into the warm soapy water in which his wife's hands were currently plunged.

"Relishing your final hours of being thirty-two?" He kissed her neck before fetching a dish cloth from a nearby drawer.

"I'm rather looking forward to thirty-three, if I'm honest. Thirty-two was mostly wonderful, but parts of it were terrible. I think thirty-three is going to be my happiest age yet."

"I admire your optimism and I think you are quite right." He took a bowl from her hand, drying it as he looked over his shoulder at the bassinet on the far side of the room. "My daughters are being awfully good this evening. They are obviously feeling better."

"Yes, thank goodness. I like how they are _your_ daughters when they are being sweet and happy."

"Yup, and they are yours when they are unhappy and fussy."

"Gee whiz, thanks." Elsie shook her head with a light chuckle as she presented him with another bowl. "I spoke with Isobel today. They are coming back in the morning rather than on Saturday. She offered to watch the girls if we wanted to go out to dinner for my birthday tomorrow night."

Charles halted his drying as he looked over at his wife with a hopeful smile. "Would you go? Could you go with the babies nursing?"

She gave a light shrug. "She said she had an idea to help work around that. If it turns out I don't have to nurse would you want to go?"

"Of course. I would love to have you all to myself for a few hours."

Washing her hands after unplugging the sink, she was reaching around to untie the knot in her apron ties, when she let out a light hiss. "Honey, can you…" She turned so that her back faced him.

Reaching down, Charles' large, but nimble fingers made quick work of the damp knot before he wrapped his arms around her to offer the now untangled ties. Inhaling the soft rose scent of her shampoo, he couldn't help but tighten his arms around her waist, his face lowering so that his lips could nuzzle her ear. "I miss you."

Elsie closed her eyes, a light hum of pleasure escaping her throat. "I know. I know, sweetheart….mmm…I miss you, too." Her hands reached back to run down his thighs as she felt his arousal brush against her bum. "Don't stop…don't stop."

His hand was drifting up her rib cage as his lips kissed down the side of her face and towards her neck when Olivia started to cry which was quickly followed by her sister's sympathetic wails. Charles gave her a quick squeeze around the waist and let his mouth rest against her shoulder as they both bent forward in frustrated surrender.

"Do you think I'll ever get to make love to you again?" Charles question was asked in jest as they parted before making their way across the room.

"Well, they start school in five short years. Perhaps then."

Charles lifted Poppy to his shoulder, bouncing her gently as he looked into her little red face, "Well, sweet pea, it was nice knowing you. You and your sister will be moving in with your Auntie Bee tomorrow."

Elsie giggled into Olivia's little neck as she hugged the baby to her. "Come on. Maybe if I nurse them a bit they'll settle down and give us a little peace and quiet until midnight or so."

* * *

Poppy fast asleep in the nursery, Elsie had just burped a drowsy Livy when she looked over to find her husband fast asleep. Not bothering to button her blouse, she rose from the sofa, quietly making her way to put the baby into the nursery's empty crib before turning back as she reached the doorway with a whispered plea: "Please be good, my wee ones, and let Mummy and Daddy get some rest."

Back in the sitting room, she looked down at her now snoring husband, his large body sprawled at an angle across the majority of the sofa. "Honey?" Her whisper garnered no stir. Gently rubbing his shoulder and kissing his cheek, she voiced her next attempt near his ear. "Charles?" Still receiving no reaction, she bit her tongue as she reached up into her blouse and aimed her nipple at him. "Charles Carson." Her voice was assertive and her husband's eyes flew open just as a stream of milk hit his cheek from half a meter away.

"What the…?"

Elsie threw one hand over each of their mouths as she fought to stifle her giggles and to keep is shock at bay. "You didn't respond the first two times I tried to wake you."

Charles closed his eyes and shook his head as he ran a hang over his cheek to wipe away the warm, sweet substance. "I can't believe you _shot_ me with _that."_ Her giggles were contagious and soon they were both clutching their sides.

Gasping for breath, Elsie dropped to the arm of the sofa and ruffled his hair with her hand. "They are both asleep. Would my husband care to join me in our marital bed?"

Charles looked up at her with a brief wave of enthusiasm, but his face fell as he admitted, "I want you so much, Elsie, but if we get in bed I don't think I could stay awake long enough."

Leaning down and cupping his face in her hands, she placed a light kiss on his lips before confessing, "Oh, thank God. I was going to make the effort if you wanted to, but for once sleeping with my husband trumps being made love to by my husband."

"Well, that proves it." Charles patted her hands.

"Proves what?"

"We are officially parents."

Elsie laughed, "And old married people."

Charles groaned as he pushed himself up from the couch, reaching for his wife's hand as he rose to his full height. "Well, come on then, my old ball and chain, and let's sleep while we may."

* * *

Reaching over and quickly turning off the alarm in hopes that it hadn't disturbed the babies, Charles reached over and brushed his hand over Elsie's arm as he tucked his face against her neck, gently kissing the soft skin behind her ear. "Happy Birthday, Elsie Carson. I am so glad you were born." Raising up on his elbow so that he was above her shoulder, he was surprised to see Poppy nursing as Elsie gently patted Olivia's back as she rested below her sister's feet.

"I'm glad I was born, too. I was hoping we might be able to have a quick celebration as husband and wife, but your hungry babies decided it wasn't to be so."

Charles rested his chin on her shoulder. "We would have been rushed and I want to take my time loving you properly."

"Tonight?" Elsie asked hopefully, leaning her head back to look up at him.

"God help us, I certainly hope so." He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss.

* * *

"It looks like something a clown would can preserves in." Elsie's didn't hide her skepticism as she inspected the instrument with which Isobel had just presented her.

"You just put this part over your nipple and then squeeze this and there is a suction effect and voila! Milk that can be saved and drunk by the babies without their having to be latched onto you."

"And it will keep in the refrigerator? It's safe?"

"Of course. We will sterilize the glass bottles and the nipples like you would if they were taking formula. You can't leave it too long, but yes, it is absolutely safe and perfectly healthy."

"Will it hurt?"

Isobel bit her bottom lip. "It won't be a pleasurable experience, but it isn't awful."

Elsie looked down at the breast pump with its bright red mechanism. "Well, I suppose it can't hurt to try, especially if we want any sort of freedom between now and when the girls are weaned. I'm sorry, Isobel. You are so kind to have brought all of this back with you. I don't mean to be such a coward…"

Isobel shook her head with a smile. "Of course it is a scary concept and you certainly don't have to try…"

"No, no. I will absolutely try. So we just get a pot boiling and dunk all of this in?"

"Exactly. Won't take two ticks."

The pump and its container cleaned and cooled, Elsie sat at the small kitchen table, inhaling deeply as she moved the apparatus so that it was centered over her areola. "And I just squeeze this…" It took nearly a minute and her face was drawn up into a grimace as she exhibited her discomfort, but before long a fine creamy stream began to issue into the glass jar.

"Are you alright? Is it unbearable?"

Elsie shook her head. "Not unbearable, but not the most fun I've ever had…" she smiled over at the happy babies who rested in Isobel's arms, "…but they're worth it."

Isobel kissed each of the girls' heads. "They certainly are. It's wonderful how plump they are getting!" She pulled up the lengths of their soft gowns. "Look at these little fat legs. I love these little rolls!"

Giggling, Elsie reached over with her free hand and gave Livy's little thigh a gentle squeeze. "Chubber bubbers. My little chubber bubber girls."

"I was looking at the painting in the nursery. She has your coloring, but Olivia looks so much like Charles when he was a baby. But then Poppy has more of his coloring, but I think her features are going to be more like yours."

"I know. Funny the mix. Who did Matthew favor?"

Elsie had followed Isobel's lead in the months following their talk in the studio and, little by little, her friend had eased into the ability to talk about her child so that Elsie now felt she could mention his name.

"Reggie. My coloring, but Reggie's lovely eyes and smile. The next time I am in London, I'll dig out his baby book."

"I don't mean to push you..."

Leaning her head against the top of Poppy's, Isobel smiled warmly. "You aren't. It's time I looked at it again. These little angels are inspiring me to remember how wonderful it was to be his mum. I thought I was doing the right thing by trying to think about him as little as possible, but I see now that I was wrong. I'll always miss him, but if I don't think about him, I am denying myself so many wonderful memories."

Elsie reached out and cupped her lovely friend's cheek. "I'd love to see his baby book. I'd love to see him."

"Then you shall."

Their talk was interrupted by the sound of Charles coming through the door.

"We're in the kitchen, honey!"

Rounding the corner, he was startled to see the odd mechanism attached to his wife's breast. "What on earth is that?"

"A breast pump, or as I like to think of it, or means of freedom. This is what is going to allow us to go to dinner tonight."

Charles eyes lit up. "Wonderful! I know they have such things for cows, but I never thought about people using them. Does it hurt?"

"A little, but not too terribly."

Charles leaned down and kiss Isobel's cheek. "Thank you!"

Relinquishing Livy to him, she waved her hand dismissively. "No thanks necessary. I just want you two to have a wonderful time at dinner." She looked over at the half filled bottle. "You are doing marvelously, Elsie. A little more and then you can move to the other breast. Twice what you have now will certainly be enough to get us through until their midnight feeding."

"You wouldn't need us home before then?" Charles asked in surprise.

Isobel shook her head. "No. Richard is coming over to sit with us. I can't imagine there being anything safer or more comforting than having the babies very own doctor staying with them."

A idea formulating in his mind, the babies' daddy practically danced a jig as he bounced a smiling Livy. "I've time to shower?"

Elsie nodded. "Of course! It's only five. I still have to dress and put on my face. Isobel called the Whiteside a bit ago and we have a table for seven."

"You are going to have a grand time with Auntie Izzy and the doc, my Pooh bear!" Charles made the gobbling noise the girls loved against Olivia's neck, inducing a host of giggles from the baby. "And Daddy is going to have a grand time with your Mummy."

Elsie chuckled, "It will be _grand_ just to wear a dress not covered in baby burp."

* * *

Charles reached over and patted his wife's knee as they rounded the corner which put the cottage out of view. "You alright, love?"

Elsie pressed the edge of handkerchief to the corner of her eye, dabbing at her welling tears. "I know. I know I'm ridiculous."

"You aren't. You are precious and wonderful just like our babies and I absolutely know how you feel. I wept my entire drive on the first day back at school and then again as I sat in the car during the lunch period because I didn't want to be caught desperately missing my sweet wife and babies."

"Oh, honey, you didn't." Elsie wrapped her hand around his.

"It's still a struggle."

"That makes me feel a little less foolish about making such a scene." Elsie cringed as she recalled the sob that had escaped her throat when she was kissing the babies goodbye only minutes earlier. "Poor Dr. Clarkson. What he must think…"

"He thinks you are a good mother who adores your children."

"We left the phone number for the restaurant on the pad next to the phone?"

Charles shook his head. "They are with a doctor and a nurse. It would be impossible for us to leave them in surer hands."

"But still…"

"It's there, honey. I promise."

"I thought Olivia felt a little warm when I kissed her cheek."

Charles inhaled deeply, his voice calm and understanding as he offered, "Do you want to go back? We can. It's your birthday so we'll do whatever you want to do, honey."

Looking over at her patient husband's face, Elsie shook her head. "Of course not."

Reaching over, he lifted her hand to his lips. "Thank you. Just a few hours."

Elsie tried to smile as she glanced out the window. "Just a few hours."

* * *

Having enjoyed their first two courses during which Elsie had only excused herself twice to call and check on the babies, the couple was waiting for their dessert to be delivered when Charles placed two rectangle shaped parcels wrapped in gold paper in front of her. Elsie shook her head. "You didn't need to get me a thing, sweetheart."

"Don't be silly." Charles rested his chin in his hands as he watched her open the first gift.

"Oh, sweetheart. Thank you. Thank you so much." Elsie clutched a beautifully bound copy of _Anne of Green Gables_ to her chest.

"I thought we could collect the other books over the next few years so the girls would have all of them at their disposal when they get old enough to appreciate them."

Elsie gave her husband a sweet smile. "A wonderful idea. Thank you, love." She picked up the second volume and gave him a knowing look. "Jo March?"

"And her sisters." Charles offered with a nod. "I'll pick up _Little Men_ at some point."

Pulling the paper from the lovely edition, she let out a happy sigh. "Perfect presents from my perfect husband."

"And it's not as wonderful as the heart you gave me on my birthday, but it is _my_ heart in a way." Charles reached across the table and placed a small box wrapped in silver paper in front of her.

"Charles…"

"I would give you the world if I could, Elsie…"

"You have." Elsie bit her bottom lip and blinked away tears as she removed the small bit of paper. Opening the small black velvet box, she gasped at the sight of a delicate gold ring that featured four stones, two of them pearls, along with a sapphire and an opal.

"It's a mother's ring. Two pearls for the girls' June birthdays, opal for me and sapphire for you. I thought it would complement your wedding ring and would go with your Christmas earrings."

Her bottom lip jutted out as she continued to stare at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"You _do_ like it?"

Elsie shook her head no and looked up at her husband's perplexed face. "I love it. It's my family."

Charles cleared his throat, quickly dabbing at his eyes as the waiter appeared with their coffee and two pieces of chocolate cake, one of which was topped with a lit candle.

"Oh God, please don't let anyone sing to me," Elsie whispered as she giggled, wiping her own tears away as she slipped the ring onto her right ring finger.

"No singing, but you have to make a wish."

She gazed across the table at the handsome face of her love. "I have nothing to wish for. I have every single thing I could possibly need or want."

* * *

It was just before nine when they were making their way towards the Inn's door on their way out when Charles suddenly reached out and grabbed Elsie's hand.

"What? What's wrong, darling?"

He adopted a nervous smile as he reached for her other hand. "You can say no and I will absolutely understand, but I promise we will leave by eleven-thirty if you are willing to follow through on my plan."

Elsie looked at him with great surprise. "What? What plan?"

"We have a room booked for the night, but like I said, we will leave by eleven-thirty so you will be home in plenty of time to feed the girls by midnight."

"Renting a room for two hours? We've no bags." Elsie giggled. "They'll think you hired me for a good time."

"Well, I am all for the good time, but I'm not paying you."

Elsie sassed back, "And I'm not paying you!"

Smiling at his cheeky wife, his eyes were bright as he asked, "So you want to? You will?"

Elsie nodded, crossing to her happy husband and lifting onto her toes as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Mmmm…yes. Yes, I want to. I will."

* * *

The room was elegant and impressive with its large canopied bed and overstuffed sofa and armchair which were placed in front of a roaring fireplace. Watching his wife turn in wonder at the room, Charles quickly slipped a small wooden sign on a chain which read _Do Not Disturb_ on the outside door knob before turning the lock.

"Oh my God, Charles, it's gorgeous! It must cost a fortune and we're only going to be here for a few hours…"

Pulling Elsie to him, he gave her a passionate kiss before answering. "I would pay four times as much for half as long provided I get to spend it alone with you."

Slipping her arms around his neck, she grinned widely. "You don't have to charm me, honey. I'm a sure thing."

"Then let me help you out of your dress, sure thing. I need to love every inch of you."

"It zips down the back."

Charles reached behind her and gently lowered the zipper of her deep red silk frock, his lips brushing over her ear as he felt her hands slip under the front of his coat. Pulling his arms back so she could slip the jacket off, he looked down to find a worried look on her face. "What is it? What is it, love?"

Her words were barely audible as she confessed, "I'm nervous."

"What?"

"It's crazy, I know. We've made love dozens and dozens of times, but my body isn't what it was be-"

"Do you remember the night we curled up on the sofa in the flat and listened to Billy Holiday singing 'I Can't Give You Anything But Love?"

Elsie carefully folded his jacket before placing it on a nearby chair. "I do. Quite fondly."

"I was holding you in my arms and you tipped your head back…" He gingerly pulled her to him and lifted her chin with his fingers. "…and you had your eyes closed."

Lowering her eyelids, she let out a soft gasp as he ran his fingers tips ever so lightly over the soft, smooth skin of her neck until he reached the raised flesh of her cleavage.

"I touched you just like that and you trembled..." he felt her inhale sharply and give a light shudder as he leaned forward and lightly ran his bottom lip over her warm, soft mouth. "…just like that and I almost lost control of my own body."

Elsie began to interrupt, "But I am not the same…"

"What I felt at that moment wasn't because of your beautiful body, although, my God, you were and are so, so beautiful, honey, but it was because of how I felt about you and what it meant knowing I could return at least a little bit of the tremendous pleasure you were giving me just by being in my arms. That hasn't changed, Elsie. Broken spines and torn covers, remember? I love you for the story, Elsie. I love you for being my story."

Stepping back she reached for his hands and guided him to the bed, her hands resting on his shoulders as she gently pressed him down onto the bed before grasping the material covering her hips and pulling the red dress over her head. "Every word, every line, every page…"

* * *

Their naked chests pressed together as Elsie's legs straddled his uninjured thigh, Charles ran his fingers over her naked back, gently forming letters with his touch.

"What are you writing?"

"I'm plagiarizing."

She let out a low, throaty laugh. "Well then, who are you plagiarizing onto my skin?"

"Dickens."

Elsie lifted her head, a curious smile on her lips. "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times?"

Chuckling, he leaned down and kissed her head, his hand lightly stroking over the area where his touch had just danced. "Same book, but different line. I'll go slowly."

He made deliberate moves with his finger tip, watching her face concentrate by the light of the bedside lamp.

"I…wish…you…to…know…that…you…have…been…the…" She rolled over on her side, lifting her hand to his cheek. "I know the rest. 'I wish you to know that you have been the last dream of my soul."

Charles placed his hand over hers, turning his face to kiss her palm. "I know you will be the last, but for now and always you are the only."

Elsie let a tear run out of the corner of her eye as she gazed up at her husband. "Let's go home. Let's go home and hold our babies and then hold onto one another for the rest of the night, alright?"

"There's nothing I would rather do more." He answered before leaning down and whispering against her lips, "Happy Birthday, my sweetheart."

* * *

It was ten minutes before twelve when Charles pulled the car into the driveway. "The house is dark. That's a good sign. I hope the girls went down at nine like we hoped."

Elsie nodded, "Me, too. I would hate to think we left Richard and Isobel to contend with two fussy britches all night."

Stepping into the house, Charles was helping Elsie out of her coat when they heard a slight bang followed by a little yelp from Dr. Clarkson. Hurriedly making their way towards the sitting room, they rounded the corner just as Isobel was switching on the table lamp next to the sofa. A quick scan of the room revealed a panicked Dr. Clarkson hurriedly attending to his fly as Isobel unsuccessfully attempted to push her half-slip, knickers and bra down between the couch cushions, her blouse untucked and her skirt terrible wrinkled.

Reaching over and squeezing her husband's hand, Elsie smiled brightly at the pair, "Are you alright, Dr. Clarkson? We heard a bang."

"Oh, I'm fine. I just..I…I just banged my toe on the coffee table."

Charles tried not to laugh as his wife squeezed his hand again, her bright voice offering, "I'm sorry we're so late…"

"Oh, don't be." Isobel countered. "Charles mentioned you might stay out past eleven."

Clearing his throat, Charles quickly asked, "I hope the girls were good?"

"As can be," Richard assured her. "They were both asleep by eight-thirty."

As though on cue, Poppy let out a squawk which inspired the group to laugh.

"Babies have parental radar. She senses her mum and dad are back." Isobel remarked.

Charles wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, "Well, we can't thank you enough for staying with them. It was such a comfort to know they were in the best hands possible."

Richard stood, shaking his head with a smile. "It was a pleasure."

Elsie bit her lip as she looked at Isobel, unable to keep from raising a knowing eye brow at her friend.

Ignoring her friend's look, Isobel quickly offered, "We were happy to do it. I'll see to the lights and the locks so you two can attend to Miss Poppy."

Waiting until Dr. Clarkson's back was turned, Elsie burst into a large smile as she mouthed the word, "Yay!" which earned her a playful scowl and grin from her red cheeked friend.

* * *

Their bedroom door closed, Elsie sat on their bed with Poppy held to her breast as Charles attempted to placate Olivia as she waited for her turn to nurse. "What is it about our cottage that inspires our friends to have it off whenever we are away?"

Charles shook his head in wonder. "I suppose it is just a little love nest."

"Oh, it's a love nest, alright." Elsie gave her husband a wink as she moved a contented Poppy to her shoulder to bring up a bubble. "I hope Isobel enjoyed it."

Charles gave his head a shake. "I don't want to think about it. She's like my big sister."

"You're a prude, Mr. Carson."

"You think so? I seem to remember a few moments earlier this evening that rather dispute that claim, my dear wife."

She grinned widely, "I am happy to say I can't argue with you on that point. As a matter of fact, I want you to know you have made this the happiest birthday I've ever had."

"The first of many," her husband promised.

* * *

The babies both sleeping soundly in the next room, Elsie waited until Charles closed the door to the en suite before sliding open the top drawer of their shared bureau. Lifting a stack of embroidered handkerchiefs to reveal a piece of post, she took a deep breath, her stomach turning over as her eyes read the return address on the corner of the envelope she had received that morning.

 _L. Abernathy_

 _HM Prison Barlinnie_

 _81 Lee Avenue, Glasgow, Lanarkshire_


	49. Always

The call came from Murray in the early hours of the first Saturday in October. With the aid of morphine, Lawrence Abernathy had been allowed to slip quietly from the world he had long terrorized.

Charles took the call as Elsie attended to the babies, the whole household jarred from sleep by the ringing of the telephone.

"Hello?...Good morning, Mr. Murray...No, no. It's fine…I see…You've got to be kidding...Fine…No, it's fine. Just let me get something to write with…okay….418. Got it…is it something we can do over the telephone? ...Very good…. He what? ...No he didn't. Tell me he didn't…No. She hadn't a clue...Right…So she only has to sign it in front of a witness?..How much?...Dear God…I know…Yes, of course…You are kind to call, Mr. Murray…right. Condolences aren't exactly called for…I will give her your regards…goodbye." Charles closed his eyes tightly, feeling a fatigue that only dread can inspire.

"He's dead?" Livy bouncing on her shoulder, Elsie made her way towards the telephone table just outside the kitchen, searching her husband's lamp lit face for confirmation.

He nodded his head, letting out a deep sigh. "Three hours ago. In his sleep."

Elsie looked away, her gaze unfocused as she stared in the direction of the sitting room. "If ever there was an injustice."

"Oh, it gets better. You're his only living relative. Guess who is responsible for determining what happens to his remains?"

She stopped bouncing the baby, her face drawn up in a grimace. "Are you kidding? Tell me you are kidding me."

"I'm not. Murray gave me a number to call. Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Have him cremated..."

"You bloody well will not! He can rot in a pauper's grave."

Isobel suddenly appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

Charles shook his head. "Lawrence is dead and _we_ have to determine what to do with his remains."

"You can't be serious?"

Elsie gave her friend an joyless and exasperated smile. "Quite serious. He won't leave me alone even in death."

Charles glanced at Isobel, nodding in the direction of the baby with a pleading look on his face.

"Here, Elsie. Let me take Miss Prissy Poo into the kitchen with me and I'll put on the kettle. You and Charles can have a moment…"

Kissing Olivia's head, she relinquished the baby to Isobel's open arms.

"I know it's cold, but why don't we pull on our Wellies and coats and step outside to talk?" Charles wrapped his arm around Elsie's shoulder, gently ushering her towards the door.

"Jesus. It must be bad if you don't want me to be in the house when you tell me."

He squeezed her shoulder, leaning over and kissing her head as they reached the hall tree near the front door. "The brisk air will wake us up and make it easier to think and make decisions, love."

Elsie nodded, her stomach twisting into knots as she pulled on her dark green coat.

* * *

"No. No. NO. NOOOOOOO!" Elsie lifted her hands over her head, alternating opening and closing her fists as Charles' new set in. "Son of a bitch!"

Grateful that the only ears that might hear his wife's outburst belonged to a few four legged creatures in a distant pasture, Charles let her have her outburst before offering, "I'm sorry. I know it is the last thing you wanted to have to deal with..."

"Deal with?! I don't want it! I won't deal with it. Tell him no. Tell Murray to burn it or bury it or…God, I don't know…to dump it in the bloody ocean!"

"I wish we could. I wish it was that simple, honey, but we will have to make decisions…"

"Goddammit!" Covering her face with her hands, she sunk into a crouched position. "I ran from it. All those years I ran from it, but in the end it didn't matter. He still got his way."

Charles moved to stand near her, his large hand coming to rest on top of her head as his fingers began to massage her scalp. "He didn't get his way. You aren't married to Joe and you aren't helping run his empire."

"But he left me the empire, Charles. He knew it was the last thing in the world I wanted and yet he left me the whole sodding mess." She startled her husband by rising abruptly to her feet and running back into the house.

"Honey?"

Charles found her in their bedroom, furiously pulling off her nightgown before throwing on one of his old vests, her overalls, and an old plaid shirt. Slipping back into her wellies, she stopped briefly to pull something from the top drawer of their bureau before brushing past her husband. "I need to be alone. I pumped last night so you can just heat up what is in the two bottles on the top shelf if the girls get hungry."

"Where are you going?"

"To the studio."

"Elsie?" Charles called after her to which he only received the wave of the back of her hand, her auburn curls flying as she headed towards the farm.

* * *

Her easel and all of her supplies gathered under a drape on the far side of the room, Elsie stood in the middle of the empty space which was lit by only a free standing utility light, realizing there was no way she would be able to put brush to canvas in her state. Looking around the walls on which peculiar shadows were cast, she took a deep breath as she pushed her hand in to the right front pocket which held the letter she had hastily retrieved from the bureau. Heading in the direction of the caged bulb which was clamped onto a shelving unit holding various cans of red, black and white paint, she bit her bottom lip as she ripped open the end of the envelope, her heart beating rapidly as she fished the folded paper from within.

A chill ran through her as she immediately recognized Lawrence's sharp, slanted hand; a scrawl that seemed to embody the cold, unfeeling man from whom it had flowed.

 _Elsie,_

 _I have no doubt that you know of my illness. I instructed my lawyer to contact your Mr. Murray to inform you of my condition. I also asked that he convey to you my wish to see you before this disease takes my life. Having received no communication from you as of yet, I send this letter as a plea._

 _I know you feel you owe me nothing, but I hope you can find it within yourself to pay me a visit before it is too late. No matter how you feel about certain things I have done or crimes you are convinced I have perpetrated, the fact remains that you are my blood._

 _Your mother and I were the only surviving siblings of a family of ten children. Did she ever tell you that? We had a younger brother who lived to the age of four, but the others all failed to thrive beyond infancy. She lived because I saw to it that she did. I fed her and dressed her and made sure a blanket was pulled over her every day of our childhood. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. I am certain she never told you that. And how did she repay me? By marrying your useless father at the age of fifteen._

 _She was barely seventeen when she had you and I was ready to write her off as a lost cause until the day she brought you to my house when you were not quite four years old. She was heavily pregnant with your sister and your father's family's farm was failing so she had come begging for money. I was contemplating shutting the door in her face when she suddenly shoved you in front of her and said, "Do it, Elsie. Sing for Uncle Lawrence."_

 _You stared up at me with those big blue eyes- the eyes of my sister-and began to sing a popular song of the day. I wonder if you still remember it- "Pretty Baby"? I tried to stop you, but you stomped your foot and said you weren't finished. I knew then that you had fire, spirit and gumption. It was for you that I gave your mother money that day and every week until your father's death._

 _The life I led and the businesses I built- they were for you, Elsie. I wanted to leave a legacy for you. My plan was for Joe to be a guiding partner to you who could run my businesses in a manner that would allow you to live a life of luxury and without want. We make decisions and relationships in this life that don't go as planned. I know you have contempt for some of my choices and the way in which some of my money was made and I know you will never forgive me for letting Joe use Becky as he did while you were away at school, but it isn't as if she understood what was happening to her. I think I could have persuaded you to understand this had it not been for your Uncle Matthew. Joe was off his head on dope and I only found out what he was doing just before your mother died. I did stop it then. If I had it to do over again, I would do so many things differently, but as I said, we all make decisions that don't go as planned._

 _I also didn't foresee the tremendous grasp alcohol and dope would grow to have on Joe, but by the time I did, it was too late. He knew too much and we were in too deep together. I never gave up hope that you would change your mind and come home to help him recover and become more like the young man we both once knew._

 _I want you to know that I drew up my will just after your mother died. After all these years and all the harsh words we have exchanged, I have never altered it. You are my soul heir._

 _My lawyer has taken care of tying up the loose ends of my various business ventures and my assets have been liquidated so that everything has been placed into an account which will revert to you upon my death. It is yours to do with as you wish. May it bring you the happiness and contentment I never managed to find._

 _I had a visitor not long after I was brought here- a young woman who knows the man you married. She told me you were with child. I have tried to find out about the baby which you have most certainly given birth to since, but alas, have been unable to secure any information regarding the sex, name or even the child's birthday._

 _So here is my plea: please find it within your heart to let me look into those big blue eyes once more. I would like to make amends before it is too late and I would like to know of your child- a child that has my blood._

 _Lawrence_

Elsie's eyes burned and her vision was blurred as she stared at the now tear-smudged words on the pages in her hands. Shaking uncontrollably, she let the papers fall the floor as she let out a primal scream. Reaching for the nearest item at hand, she grabbed a small can of the black paint that had been used on the cottage's trim and hurled it at the blank wall on her right, a slash of veneer hitting the wall and floor as she let out another gut-wrenching wail.

"YOUR BLOOD? YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT YOUR BLOOD YOU LET THEM...YOU LET THEM, YOU BLOODY COWARD! YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP IT!"

Grabbing another can, this one a large container of bright red, she held the receptacle by its handle, her hands jarring with pain as she stepped up to the wall and beat the can against the wall over and over again until a sudden pop of the lid sent a startling hemorrhage of paint over the white wooden slats, as well as her clothes.

Ripping the remaining two cans of white wash from the middle shelf, Elsie pulled a screwdriver from a small bucket on the top shelf, furiously prying the lids off within seconds, her hands plunged into the freezing viscous liquid which she proceeded to fling at the dripping black and red splashes already covering a great deal of the barn's south wall.

Crying, swearing, and screaming, she was unaware of her husband stepping into the barn, his steps halting as he took in the paint riddled wall and his wife.

"YOU DID IT **FOR ME**? YOU DID NOTHING **FOR ME**! YOU DID NOTHING! NOTHING! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE HAPPINESS, YOU BASTARD! FUCK YOU, LAWRENCE! FUCK YOU!"

Throwing two last handfuls of paint, her chest heaved from her effort as well as her emotional display and she was forced to brace herself with her arms in order to keep from falling against the wall and being completely covered in paint.

"Elsie."

Feeling her husband's large arms wrap around her middle, she collapsed, her head hanging and her paint drenched hands grasped his forearms as she sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

Charles pulled her tighter against him, his voice low as he comforted her. "Y _ou_ have nothing for which to be sorry, honey. Not a single thing."

She shook her head as she lifted it to take in the spectacle she had created. "Oh my God. I can't believe…"

"What? So you spilled a little paint."

Elsie began to laugh through her tears as she turned in his arms to face him. "Only you could make me laugh at a time like this. God, Charles, I've gotten it all over you, too."

"I'll live. Are you alright?"

She nodded, brushing the back of her arm across her eyes.

"I want to talk if you want to, but right now let's go out of here and try to clean you up at the pump."

Nodding, she allowed him to take her hand and lead her from the barn out to the old water well near the livestock barn.

Spotting Mr. Mason's concerned face peering out from the side of the large structure, Charles offered their friend a warm smile, nodding and shaking his head to suggest that everything was alright. His strong hand manipulating the lever, bitterly cold water soon flowed freely from the spout under which he plunged both of their hand; his tender ministrations ridding both of them of the thick white paint.

She sniffled, her breaths still slightly staggered as she looked up to find his face deep in concentration on the task literally at hand. "I feel like a little girl. You'll do this for the babies one day after they make mud pies."

"An opportunity I am quite looking forward to, Mrs. Carson."

"God! My rings! Oh…."

"They will be fine. I'll take a tooth brush to them later."

A few quiet moments passed during which the totality of the morning's events once again struck her in the chest. "Fuck."

The word was whispered, but he still flinched in surprise at her employment of it.

"I'm sorry."

"If you say that one more time, I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

Elsie looked at him in surprise.

" _I'm sorry._ I don't want to hear you utter that phrase again today. A lifetime of that man's inhumanity has come to a head this morning and you have every right to be as angry or as sad as you wish. Swear, scream, and spit, but don't apologize."

Nodding and managing a small smile, she agreed. "I won't."

Quite satisfied with the amount of paint he had been able to remove as they suffered the frigid temperature of the water, Charles used the loose, paint free portion of Elsie's shirt tails to dry both their hands. "What do you want to do? Do you need more time alone?"

She shook her head, rubbing her hands over and between his in an attempt to warm their numb fingers. "I want my babies, but I need a bath before I can love on them."

Letting out a sigh of relief, he pulled her to him and kissed herr temple. "Very good."

They were passing Elsie's studio when she suddenly darted inside, returning quickly with two slightly mussed sheets of paper which she placed in his hands. "This came the morning of my birthday."

Looking at the bottom of the second sheet, he let out a sigh as he read the signature. "Not exactly a birthday greeting I take it?"

She gave a mirthless chuckle. "Hardly. You can read it while I bathe."

* * *

Sitting on the vanity seat just inside the doorway, Charles read over Lawrence's letter as Elsie watched on from her reclined position in the bathtub. Lowering the pages, he looked over at his wife's expectant face. "What a coward."

Elsie swallowed hard as she nodded in agreement.

"Blaming it all on Joe's drinking and doping, not to mention insisting he did it all for you. He was a greedy son of a bitch without morals or scruples and he damn well didn't write this letter for you, honey. He only wrote it to make _himself_ feel better. Well, you know what? Fuck you, Lawrence Abernathy and I hope you rot in hell."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Charles laid the letter on the side of the sink before crossing over and lowering himself to onto the edge of the tub. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For being on my side."

"I'm always on your side. You know that."

Elsie took his hand in hers. "I know, but I want you to know how very much it means to me and how much I appreciate it."

"No one else's side I rather be on." He lifted her wet hand to his mouth for a kiss. "How do you feel?"

"A little better, although I am still angry as hell about the money."

"I know. I've been giving that some thought." His wife pulling the sink's plug and making a move to stand, Charles offered her a towel as he continued, "While I know you hate the idea of using any of his money, I think he would equally hate the idea of you using it to help others while also securing our future."

Elsie took his proffered hand a she stepped onto the rug as she dried her limbs and torso as she contemplated his words. "Do you have some ideas?"

"I do. I think some of it should be invested for the girls' educations and depending on how you feel about it, I would like to approach Geneva about buying Meadow View. I don't see us leaving Halifax anytime soon, do you?"

"I don't ever want leave here."

'And I wouldn't want anything to change. Bill would continue to farm and live freely in the small cottage, but we would own the land and the buildings if she is willing to sell."

A tear escaped the corner of Elsie's eye. "Our very own home."

He smiled, "Yes, but that would only involve a small portion of the money based on what Murray estimates Lawrence was worth. I understand your reticence in using it, but it is _there_ and it could be used to help others. Maybe some of it could be given to Becky's hospital? Maybe some to the local? Isobel and Richard could guide you in that."

" _Us_. What's mine is yours."

"Alright, well then, guide _us_. What do you think?"

Now clad in a warm robe, Elsie wrapped her arms around Charles. "I think it is a wonderful start, but there is something else I feel very strongly about."

"What's that?"

Enjoying the feel of her husband's hands rubbing up and down her back, she rested the side of her face against his chest, closing her eyes as she offered, "A safe place for women. Maybe a home for those who have been abused or attacked, as well as their children. Oh, and I want to give something to the London in memory of Matthew and in honor of Isobel. Is there enough money to do that?"

"Murray mentioned as much as three hundred thousand pounds."

"Jesus."

Charles leaned back. "Quite a bit of good could come from such a sum."

Smiling up at her husband, Elsie tightened her hold around his middle as she whispered, "Let's do it. Let's do whatever we can."

* * *

Their talk and the hot bath having given Elsie a new lease on the day, she was all smiles as she entered to find a gummy grin on Poppy's face as she snuggled in Beryl's arms while Isobel gently bounced a drowsy Livy on her shoulder.

"Have they been good girls?" She leaned over and kissed Livy's plump, soft cheek. "Sleepy bird." Crossing to Beryl, her heart swelled as Penelope stretched her little arms towards her mummy. Letting the baby grasp her finger, she leaned down and kissed the little fat hand of her daughter. "Oh, my goodness! Hello, angel girl. Have you been stealing all of Auntie Bee's sugar?"

"Auntie Bee could never run out of sugar for her little chicks."

Elsie gently swept the fingers of her other hand through the baby's curling mop of hair before turning to Isobel. "I shouldn't have just dumped them on you…"

"Nonsense. We were fine. They have both had a bottle and a bath which seemed to invigorate Miss P, while her sister is quite sleepy. I think we will rock-a-bye in the nursery if that is alright with you?"

Squeezing Isobel's arm gently, she smiled. "Why don't I take her? I'll see if she'll nurse a little and go down."

"Very good idea. Bless her, she's so tired, but is fighting it to beat the band."

Livy transferred into her arms, Elsie stopped briefly in the bedroom, sticking her head into the lavatory where her husband had just stepped out of the shower. "I'm going to try to get this wee one to sleep. Pop is having a big time in the kitchen with Beryl and Isobel. Anything you need before I go to the nursery?"

"I don't think so." As Elsie turned, Charles watched Livy's heavy eyes closing as she sucked on her little fist against his wife's shoulder. "Wait. I have one question."

Turning back, she offered a sweet smile, "Yes, sir?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"To you?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm spoken for."

"You are?"

"Mmmm…and he happens to be the love of my life."

"Is that so?" Charles took a few slow steps in her direction.

"Indeed, _and_ he's quite tall and handsome... and charming...and together we make beautiful babies."

"Ah, as evidenced by the gorgeous girl in your arms?"

"Quite." Elsie swept her head in the direction of the bedroom, encouraging him to follow her.

"So I haven't a chance?"

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she unbuttoned her blouse and arranged an eager Livy in her arms. "I'm afraid not. There isn't a soul in this whole wide world for whom I would trade him."

"Ah, well…"

Having pulled on a vest and a pair of pants, Charles lowered himself next to his wife, offering the tip of his finger around which Livy wrapped her tiny hand. "We do make beautiful babies."

Elsie smiled, leaning against his shoulder. "I think we should try for the next when the girls are ready to be potty trained."

"You would like to have more?"

She glanced up at him in surprise. "Don't you remember? Lots and lots of babies."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "As many as you want."

"It's a good life, isn't it, honey?"

"The baddies lost and the goodies won."

Elsie ran a gentle hand over her baby daughter's head. "Oh, yes. We won alright." She looked down at her husband's large hand which was now gently stroking Livy's arm. "Ask me again."

"What?"

"Ask. Me. Again."

Not answering, Charles rose from the bed and made his way back into the bathroom.

"Honey?"

Returning with his palm closed, he carefully lowered himself to one knee and opened his hand to reveal her sparkling clean mother's and wedding rings. "Elsie, will you be my everything?"

Gently shifting the now sleeping baby to her shoulder, she held out her left hand. "Always."

* * *

 **A little nod to the lovely man we lost this week... As always, thank you for your kindness. Every bit counts in this world. -Jen**


	50. My Everything, Part 1

**I feel ridiculous, but am misty eyed as I sit down to write this final two chapters.**

 **I promise there will be trips back to 1950's Halifax. There are anniversaries, birthdays, and other holidays to celebrate with this Elsie, Charles, Barley and babies, but for a little while, I am going to let them live in the Meadow View in my mind in peace and quiet.**

 **I would be remiss in not thanking each and every person who read even a single chapter of this saga. Your time and attention is so incredibly appreciated. As for those who reviewed…I will never be able to convey my gratitude for your kindness, generosity and overwhelming good will to this little voice and her story. My hearts….**

* * *

Saturday, June 3, 1950

The sun beginning to illuminate the lush green lawn in the garden beyond the French doors of the their bedroom, Charles let out a happy sigh as he looked over his wife's shoulder towards the beautiful day was just dawning.

Reaching back with her hand, Elsie soon found his and gave it a squeeze. "One year ago today it was raining pigs and frogs in Downton."

He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. "Indeed it was, Mrs. Carson, and by this time of the morning, we were curled up in bed with our two sweet peas."

Elsie rolled over and wrapped her arms around him, her head nestled against his chest. "And today they are crawling and pulling up and talking and smiling and kissing precious one-year olds."

"We have had our first Christmas, first words and now first birthdays," Charles whispered before kissing her head. "…and any day now we will have first steps."

"I really thought Poppy was going to do it last night. She just didn't quite trust herself."

"We'll see what our first born thinks today. It's funny how she was first out and has done everything first. I suppose birth order does have a bearing…"

Elsie sat up suddenly and pressed her hand to Charles' chest. "Shh…listen."

A series of babbles were drifting in from the open door of the nursery, as well as little yips.

Elsie glanced towards Barley's bed to find it empty. "Our children are having a conversation."

Carefully creeping out of bed, Charles wrapped his arms around Elsie's waist and rested his head on her shoulder as they listened from just outside the nursery door.

"Bar!" Poppy clapped her hands. "Woof!"

Barley barked in response.

"No, no, no!" Livy's little voice was annoyed which only drew more yips from the little dog. "No, Bar, no! Ch-ch-ch!"

"No, Baby!" Poppy called out the name with which she had christened her sister over the last month as she shook her head before turning back to the tail wagging pup in the middle of the floor. "Woof! Bar! Woof!"

"Pop! No!" Livy's little strawberry blonde curls bounced as she stomped her feet and shook the bars of the crib.

Elsie was unable to stifle a laugh which instantly garnered her older daughter's attention.

"Mumma! Da!"

"You get bossy britches and I'll get Pop." Elsie took her husband's hand and led him into the nursery where they were greeted by their babies each standing in their respective crib, chubby legs bouncing with excitement as they held onto the barred walls.

"Hallo! Hallo! There are some awfully chatty birthday girls in here." Charles picked up a hopping Barley on his way to Olivia's crib. "You be sweet to Barley and Pop, Missy Prissy. Chum was just wishing you a happy birthday."

"Dog!" Livy reached over and held out an open hand which was quickly licked by a panting Barley.

"Baby!" Poppy called out as she leaned toward her sister and daddy.

Meeting in the middle, Charles and Elsie exchanged grins as Poppy reached out and took Olivia's other hand, bringing it to her mouth for a slobbery kiss.

"Poppy and Barley love their Livy. You're a good big sister, Popsydaisy, so sweet to your baby." Setting Barley on the ground, Charles looked up to find Elsie's eyes moist. "You alright, honey?"

She shook her head and managed a smile. "Tomorrow. In the meadow."

"Are you sure?"

Elsie nodded. "I am."

* * *

The sun continued to shine and the girls were treated to a beautiful day as they received birthday visits from Auntie Bee and Gran Bill as he was now called, as well as Daisy and Andy.

"Gran Bill and Andy built it and Daisy helped me paint it…" Beryl explained as Andy and Bill each carried in a large parcel draped under a white sheet, Daisy following close behind with a basket done up in cellophane and a big pink bow. "…and there is a place for all of the pieces."

Elsie and Charles exchanged curious looks as they moved to the middle of the sitting room floor, depositing Olivia and Penelope in front of the large gift. Andy lifted the covering off of his cargo first, revealing a child-sized wooden replica of a stove painted in white with small black burners, silver knobs and an oven door that opened and closed.

"Oh!" Elsie cried as she clasped her hands in front of her. "It's precious!"

Bill proceeded to pull back the covering from his piece to reveal a small model of a refrigerator and attached double decker cabinets also painted in white with small metal handles.

"You made them a whole kitchen!" Jumping to her feet, Elsie threw her arms around Beryl and then Bill. "Oh, it's perfect, Auntie Bee. Just perfect! Thank you, Gran Bill!"

Daisy removed the bow and wrapping from the basket, grinning broadly as she offered a stockpile of small bowls, plates, and cups, as well as, small food stuffs made of wood, including a sliced loaf of bread, eggs in a crate, a milk bottle, and various fruits and vegetables. "We'll teach these girlies to cook yet!"

"It's wonderful. Thank you. Thank all of you." Charles shook his head and smiled at the host of friends who were now watching Poppy crawl over to the stove and pulling up to explore the doors and knobs while Olivia quickly made her way over to Daisy and began pulling out the contents of the basket one by one.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Poppy suddenly turned in her sister's direction and without a second thought, stumbled four steps before freezing, wobbling and gently lowering to her bottom.

"Did you see that?" Charles reached out to grab Elsie's skirt.

"I did! Poppy, you big girl! You walked! You walked all by yourself." Grabbing a discarded ear of corn from beside Olivia, Elsie plopped herself down on the floor and held out the toy as Charles moved to lift Poppy back onto her feet.

"Go to Mumma, Pop. Go see what Mumma's got."

A bright smile filling her face, the baby hesitated briefly before suddenly setting off and managing three independent steps as the room burst into a cheer. The wooden corn hugged to her chest, she received kisses on her neck from her elated mother as her father reached over and squeezed her foot.

Looking over the baby's head, Elsie gazed at her beaming husband. "First Christmas, first word, first birthdays and first steps."

As she had with her first word, Livy followed quickly in her sister's literal footsteps, pulling up on Elsie's shoulder before managing a few steps in the direction of her sister who now stood in front of their father, ear of corn tucked under one arm as she reached in the direction of Livy with the other. Plopping down on her bottom, the younger twin was quickly aided back to her feet by her mother before managing the few steps which allowed her to grab onto her sister's hand. Each baby lowering onto their little bum, Poppy joined the others in the room and clapped her hands before leaning over and wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders and murmuring, "Baby."

"If that doesn't beat all. The big sister taking care of the little sister."

Charles looked over to find his wife fighting back tears and biting her trembling bottom lip in response to Bill's words. Giving her a gentle, knowing smile, he softly answered, "That's what big sisters do."

* * *

The group decided to take advantage of the sunshine upon JoMo and Phyllis' arrival by moving the kitchen table out onto the grass near the fence for a picnic of sandwiches, salads and lemonade.

The remnants of the meal having been cleared away and the table returned to the kitchen, Charles noticed that JoMo, Bill, and Andy had suddenly disappeared. Wrapping his arm around Elsie's waist as they watched Daisy and Beryl lead the babies to the fence to see Barley and Peabody, Charles asked, "Did you see where JoMo, Bill and Andy went?"

"Phyllis said Andy and JoMo were going to check something in the barn with Bill before she left to get something out of the car."

Glancing over his shoulder in the direction of the barns, Charles squinted in an effort to make out what Andy and JoMo were carrying in their arms as they headed back towards the cottage. "They're carrying something…"

Elsie joined him in looking. "I can't tell. Something in a blanket…"

"I hope I haven't disappointed you."

Phyllis' soft voice distracted them from the approaching men and as Elsie turned, she let out a gasp. "Oh, Phyllis! It's...ohhh…it's gorgeous!"

Draped on the ground a few feet away was a large pieced quilt designed to look like a tree; its trunk brown corduroy on a white background with each of the dozens of leaves suspended from its branches made of various patterns and textures.

Moving to wrap her arms around Phyllis, Elsie pulled her friend tightly to her before they each looked back down at the quilt.

"I used everything you gave me."

Charles looked down in wonder at the quilt. "Is that…are those…" He pointed at various leaves comprised of red and white ticking.

"Your candy cane pajamas, yes." Elsie began to laugh. "And my green coat is there and my violet dress, and the parts of the girls' receiving blankets I had left over after I made Barley's little blanket. She also took apart the quilt that was on your bed when we met and used the top for some of the leaves and reused the backing."

"It's a tree of life. Our life." Charles carefully lowered himself to the ground, studying a series of small lace birds which perched here and there on the branches.

Squeezing Phyllis' hand, Elsie made her way to her husband's side, wrapping an arm around his back as she whispered in his ear, "Violet found in a trunk at the Abbey. It was moth-eaten, but I compared it to the photo and the painting. All the birds are made of the dress your mother was wearing when she was holding you as a baby."

Charles couldn't bring himself to look up as he ran his fingers lightly over a bit of the lace, his back shaking under his wife's arm.

"I am glad you are happy with the quilt. I just hope you don't kill us for the other gifts."

Charles and Elsie both glanced up at Phyllis before turning around to look in the direction at which she was gazing.

The babies were toddling toward their parents over the soft grass, when they suddenly fell onto their bottoms and squealed as JoMo and Andy pulled back their heavy horse blankets to reveal two baby goats.

Elsie quickly climbed to her feet, lifting each of the girls on to either of her hips. "Oh, Pop, Livy! Look at those little baby faces!"

"We thought Barley and Peabody could use some company. They're just weaned." JoMo stepped closer and leaned down so that the little white goat in his arms was close enough for Poppy to reach out and touch.

Squealing as she reached out to pet the soft fur on the goat's head, Poppy jumped and then giggled as the little animal bleated back at her.

"What do you think Miss Livy?" Andy copied JoMo's move and placed the small black goat in his arms within the baby's reach.

"Go." Livy held her hand out and quickly received a lick from the creature.

"What are we going to name these little ones?" Elsie kissed each of her baby's heads before glancing around at the group. "Any ideas?"

"The white one is a girl and the black one is a boy." Andy informed them. "I've been checking on them at the Drewe's farm over the last few months. They called her Pearl and him Pepper."

"Pearl, Pepper and Peabody. They trip off the tongue quite nicely." Charles turned to Elsie, "What do you think?"

She laughed before uttering an expected, "Perfect."

"Our family seems to keep building, Mrs. Carson." Charles moved from where he stood near the quilt to his wife and children.

Elsie turned to look up at him, but a sudden loud bleat from Pepper surprised them all and the moment was lost.

* * *

The baby goats happily frolicking in the meadow with Peabody and Barley, the party moved back into the house to sing and eat cake before the girls had to be put down for their naps.

… _happy birthday, Poppy and Livy,_

 _Happy Birthday to you…_

Each of the girls grinned, but simply stared at the lit candle on the individual cake in front of each of them.

Leaning down, Elsie and Charles blew out the candles.

"You've both learned to walk today, I suppose we can't expect you to know how to blow out candles, as well." Charles offered as he gently tickled under Olivia's chin.

Poppy looked up with a gummy grin at her mummy who offered a happy, supportive nod.

"You want a bite? Go on. It's your cake, baby."

Stretching out her ten fat little fingers, she suddenly sunk both of her hands into the thick white frosting, her eyes growing big and her mouth taking the shape of a tiny "o" as she began to kick and giggle.

Looking over at her sister, Livy followed suit, wiping one of her hands down the front of her cake.

Flash bulbs went off as Charles snapped a series of photos of the girls who quickly became coated in thick, white, sticky icing as Daisy and Auntie Bee began slicing pieces for the adults from a separate cake in the kitchen.

Watching Poppy shove her arm in between the top two layers of her cake so that she was coated up to her dimpled elbow, Elsie looked at Charles, "That's your child."

Glancing over to find Livy wiping a handful of cake and icing all over her face except for her mouth, he countered, "And that's your child."

"I think it is safe to say that they are equal parts of their beautiful mum and handsome father." Violet's voice cut through the cacophony of giggles and laughter as everyone spun around to find the grand lady and Isobel looking on from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness!" Elsie quickly made her way around the table, grabbing Violet's hand. "I thought you were going to the states with Robert and Cora?" She turned and took Isobel's hand in her other, "And I thought you had to meet with the builders at the London."

"I put my foot down and had the meeting moved to Monday."

"And I remembered that America is filled with Americans so I traded in my ship ticket for a train ticket; six and half minutes late, by the way…" She shot a look at Charles before adding, "…but here we are. Now out of my way so I can kiss…" She stopped mid-sentence as she took in the sight of the frosting covered babies grinning up at her. "Oh dear, well…"

Isobel shook her head, "I'm not bothered." Making her way around to the bouncing girls, she kissed each of their sticky, chubby cheeks before plunging her fingers into Poppy's demolished pile of cake and retrieving a large bite which she promptly shoved in her mouth.

Not one to be shown up, Violet handed her cane to Elsie, crossing to Livy to kiss her head before leaning over and delicately retrieving a bite with two of her fingers. Still bent, she was looking up at Isobel when Livy suddenly reached into the pile of cake and pulled out two handfuls which she proceeded to pat against Violet's face and into her intricate coiffure.

Hands flew over mouths as gasps spread like wildfire among the adults.

Gently placing her cake free hand over the baby's to extract it from her hair, Violet slowly straightened up. "Well, my darling namesake, I suppose I should have seen that coming."

"Milady…"

Violet raised her hand to cut off Charles as she turned to look down at the wide eyed child staring up at her. Letting out a loud chuckle, she placed her hands on either side of the baby's messy face and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and chin before turning back to Charles. "Your mother is having a right belly laugh about this up in heaven."

Charles smiled and let out a sigh of relief, squeezing Elsie's hand that had just slid into his own.

* * *

The girls having been bathed and allowed to play with their kitchen and new toys until after three, each could barely hold her eyes open as they were given goodbye kisses by their guests. Charles and Violet took to seeing everyone out as Elsie and Isobel made their way into the nursery; Isobel rocking Livy as Elsie lightly bounced Poppy on her shoulder.

"Thank you for coming. I hate that you had to inconvenience anyone."

Isobel shook her head as she whispered, "They were inconveniencing _me_ by insisting on a Saturday meeting. They are being paid good money and a lot of it. They can do a little accommodating."

Elsie nodded with a smile. "Are you happy with the plans?"

"Very. Matthew's House is going to be a Godsend for these families, Elsie. I can't begin to tell you what it will mean to these mothers and dads to have a place to stay when their babies…" She couldn't continue, her voice becoming choked with emotion.

"I'm so glad. If you are happy with it, that's all that matters. You'll let us know if the budget is tight?"

Isobel nodded, "Violet said the same thing. Between the funds from you and Charles and the matching donation from the Crawley family, everything is very well covered."

"Good."

Isobel carefully rose from the rocking chair and placed a deep sleeping Livy into her crib as Elsie did the same with Poppy.

Leading her friend into the bedroom, Elsie motioned for Isobel to join her on the edge of the bed. "I spoke with Geneva. She said the Women's Shelter is progressing well. Have you spoken with her?"

"I have. The foundation will be poured two weeks from today and they think construction should be completed before winter."

"I can't believe it has happened so fast."

Patting her hand, Isobel assured her, "You asked the right woman to spearhead the project. She's not one to be trifled with."

"I learned that when we approached her about buying the farm."

Isobel gave her a puzzled look. "She wanted more than you were offering?"

"No. She didn't want enough. Charles finally had an appraiser break down the costs of what each acre, building, piece of equipment, down to the coils of rope in the barn were worth. He insisted she let us at least pay her for the exact value and she still took ten thousand of what we paid and put it into the women's shelter fund."

Isobel laughed, "I like her style."

"So do I. I have managed to acquire the loveliest friends. Speaking of, I have something I'd like to share with the very lovely one sitting next to me…"

* * *

"How is life in Halifax, my dear boy?" Violet took his arm as they slowly made their way around the side of the house towards the back garden.

"Halifax is lovely and life is wonderful, milady."

"And school?"

Charles sighed, but quickly grinned. "I dread going back, but once it gets going, I know I will enjoy it. For the most part, the boys are clever and well-mannered…"

Violet squeezed his arm, "And they like and respect you because you like and respect them."

"I hope so."

"And your Elsie? How is she? Still making you want to be a better man?"

"A better man, a better husband, a better father…"

"I'm not sure if that is possible."

Charles blushed as he reached over and patted her hand. "I have my moments. How is Robert? We've exchanged a few letters since they left for America in May, but they were brief."

"You know as much as I do. I think they are happy and trying to have a baby."

"I thought that might be the case. I hope they are blessed and soon."

Violet gave a chuckle. "I'm worried he will be disappointed if it isn't a boy."

They stopped at the fence and watched the goats play with Barley.

"Because of the estate?"

"Partly, but mostly because he thinks _I_ will be disappointed if they have a girl."

Charles joined her in looking out into the distance. "And would you be?"

Violet turned her head sharply in his direction. "Don't be silly. I only care that the child is happy and healthy."

"Of course."

She looked towards the trees before continuing. "The world is changing, Charles, and I have discovered that I have resisted that concept long enough. I may not be throwing on slacks and uttering those ridiculous phrases Martha Levinson does, but I am aware that women are every bit the intellectual equals to men and it is high time that parliament and the crown celebrated a little more equality and a little less patriarchy."

Charles looked at her in amazement. "If I repeated what you just said and attributed it to you, no one would believe it."

"Oh, I'm no radical, Charles. I just knew from the time I was twelve that my mother was more intelligent than my father, and I, ultimately, was more intelligent than my husband, but neither of us flaunted this. It wouldn't have been proper. We simply manipulated our husbands in a way that looked like support. Not a simple feat, by the way."

Charles gave a gentle chuckle.

"I envy you and Elsie. You are true partnership. I saw that the day I accompanied her to see Grigg and I saw it the day you went to see Alice. I don't remember the word _I_ being bantered about much by either of you. It was all _we_. I also see it in how you jointly care for your children and the way you always seem to be touching one another, even when you're not. I don't know if that makes any sense."

Clearing his throat, Charles patted her hand to show that it did.

"We're all puzzles, you know, or at least partial puzzles, and we seek out people who might be the right shapes to fill in the gaps in ourselves. Most of the time we settle for someone that fits well enough, although a small hole may be left or the border not completely finished. You and Elsie fit. You fill and complete one another's puzzle perfectly and I don't know that I have ever met another couple of whom I could say the same." She turned her hand over to clasp his. "And knowing how damaged each of you were before meeting the other, it is quite a miraculous thing that you did."

"We're making tea if either of you are interested."

Neither had heard Elsie approach, but each offered her a warm smile as they turned to find her standing only a few feet behind them.

"I'll help Isobel. You enjoy this last little bit of sunshine together." Violet gave Charles' hand a final squeeze before patting Elsie's arm on her way back to the house.

Waiting until he was sure Violet was out of earshot, Charles grinned at his wife. "How long were you there?"

She ducked under his arm and leaned against the fence, their bodies pressed together as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We _do_ always seem to be touching."

"I am a moth to your flame, Elsie May." Charles leaned down and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her to the point that she felt entirely enveloped by him. Pulling away to catch her breath, she gently cupped his cheek before whispering, "Wait here."

Watching his wife run back to the house, Violet's words resonated in his mind as he still felt the soft warmth of Elsie's body lingering on his own.

Returning quickly, Elsie smiled brightly as she grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

* * *

Enough sunlight drifted in through the windows to make lighting the studio unnecessary. Still holding Elsie's leading hand, Charles stopped as he took in the now almost fully white-washed wall that had previously been doused in black, red, and white paint. "When did you paint over it?"

"Last month. Andy helped me."

Wanting to take a closer look, he let go of her hand as he made his way to the far wall. "It's…"

"A butterfly."

He studied the imprints of his wife's hands which had hit the wet red and black paint in such a way that four clearly defied wings met to create a delicate butterfly with beautiful gray and pink markings. Elsie had taken an old frame and painted it black before centering it round the painting. "It's beautiful."

It probably sounds cliché, but it gives me a bit of hope to think that beautiful things can be born of chaos and upheaval, or strife…"

"And perseverance."

Elsie nodded. "Or, who knows? Maybe we are just able to recognize the beauty when the puzzle is completed."

"You were beautiful the day I walked up to the flat to find you sitting in your green coat on the step with Barley. We were quite unfinished puzzles then."

She crossed to him, grasping the front of his shirt as she pressed her head to his chest. "But I couldn't spread my wings back then. You did that. You made me believe that I could."

Charles kissed her ear before whispering, "Did you bring me here to show me the butterfly?"

Elsie shook her head as she leaned back to look up at him. "I brought you here so we could make love."

* * *

Her legs loosely encircling his hips, Elsie rested her head on her husband's shoulder, her arms around his neck as they each gasped and shuttered from their shared climax in the cloth draped chair on which Charles sat.

Laughing lightly, he stroked her back with one hand and her hair with his other. "What did you tell Isobel and Violet we were going to do?"

Elsie's voice was husky as she laughed, "Visit the green house."

"We don't have a green house."

"I know. I left poor Isobel to explain it to Violet."

Charles shifted slightly in his chair.

"I'm too heavy."

He quickly wrapped his arms around his wife. "Not at all. I just…it just dawned on me that we didn't use any protection."

"It doesn't matter now."

Charles gently pulled her head back to look at him. "It doesn't? Because of the breastfeeding?"

Elsie grinned and inhaled deeply. "It isn't that. The girls can drink regular milk now and they only nurse from time to time to fall asleep. It's more of a comfort thing. I began having periods when they turned eight months old."

"So you could…"

"I can't if I already am."

Charles cocked his head to the side. "You can't if…" His mouth fell open as he stared at her. "You're…"

"Seven weeks. And I wouldn't have known if I hadn't mentioned being tired and dragged down lately when I took the girls in to see Dr. Clarkson last week. He had me tested for anemia, but as it turns out…"

"Oh my God."

"Which means that unless the girls are some sort of prodigies in the potty training department, we are going to have three babies in nappies come January, God willing we don't have another set of twins." Elsie studied his face. "Say something. I've been silently having a nervous breakdown since I found out. Just give me some sort of reaction, honey."

Taking her face in his hands, he broke into a wide smile as tears fell down his cheeks. "I am happy and tickled and bursting with pride and I love you and I love this new sweet pea and I will help with all the nappies and baths and the colic and the colds and the spit up because we both know it is all worth it for the first Christmases, first words, first birthdays and first steps."

Elsie leaned forward and kissed him deeply, her arms snaking around his neck. "It is. It is all worth it."

* * *

Sunday, June 4, 1950

"Give her kisses. Give Mumma lots of kisses."

Elsie opened her eyes to find her babies giggling as they crawled up the length of her body. "Good morning, my wee ones! Bless you! You let Mumma sleep in!" Wrapping the girls in her arms, she kissed their cheeks and little fat necks as she felt her husband climb into the other side of the bed. Turning with a smile, she whispered, "Good morning, Daddy. You were sweet to let me sleep."

"I'm going to do my best to let you sleep in as much as possible before I have to go back to school. Sweet pea one and two here and I have been out to see the goats and have had breakfast and they each have had a bath in the kitchen sink evidence of which you will find when you step onto the sopping wet kitchen rug."

"My goodness! You have had quite a morning with your sweet daddy, haven't you?"

He leaned over and kissed Poppy's nodding head. "Now, my heart, would you like tea or juice with your eggs and birthday cake?"

Elsie smiled at the memory of the scrambled eggs and cake they had shared the morning after their wedding day, following a battle royale over Elsie's pregnancy diet. "Tea, please. And I know. Only one cup."

He gave her a wink, "These two turned out pretty well. I think it would be wise to carry on as we did the first go round."

Elsie let her head fall back. "Do you know it has been twenty-one months since I last had a glass of wine?"

"And you only have twenty one more before you can have your next."

She sighed as she ran a gentle hand over each of the girls' heads. "Worth it."

Nodding, Charles smiled warmly, "Worth it."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Elsie crossed through the gate into the meadow, Poppy holding her free hand and toddling along next to her as Elsie cradled in her other arm urn wrapped in the tree quilt Phyllis had delivered the day before. Charles closed the gate behind them, Livy bouncing on his shoulders, her little fists sunk into her father's thick. dark hair as he held his large hand against her back while Barley trotted close at his heels.

"We couldn't have asked for prettier weather."

Elsie nodded and smiled. "Bill has the goats penned up?"

"He does. I called just before we left. Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure what I should even do." Elsie looked down at the urn and her stomach tightened.

Charles pulled Olivia from his shoulders and plopped her gently onto the grass. "Let me have the quilt and Poppy. You take your time. We're going to play over here until you are ready to join us."

Elsie relinquished Poppy's hand to Charles and set the urn on the ground before spreading out the quilt. She bent to pick up the vessel, but stopped, turning to look at her husband once more.

"Take your time. Talk, don't talk. Just do what feels right."

The urn in hand, she made her way to the edge of the meadow, moving quite a distance from her family. "I hope this is alright, sweet girl. It's so pretty here. I know you would love it. The birds sing from these trees and we have goats and sweet Barley who love to run and play and lark about."

She turned and looked in the direction of the large elm which was emblazoned with the heart and their initials following Joe Burns' untimely demise at the same spot. "I'll keep you safe at this end of the meadow." She felt her chest tighten and she closed her eyes as a sob threatened to erupt. "I wish I wouldn't have gone out hunting with Joe that day, Becks. I could have been there to protect you from Da so he wouldn't have lost his temper and hurt you so badly. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She bent down and placed the urn on the ground in front of her, rocking on her heels as she fought to catch her breath.

"I can't change it, but I so wish I could. I just hope wherever you are, you are happy and safe and that you know how much I love you. I always will, my Becky baby." Pushing herself off the ground, she lifted the urn and wiped her eyes with back of her hand before removing the lid and lifting out a handful of her sister's ashes to sprinkle over the thick green carpet around her.

* * *

The urn almost completely empty, she tucked it into a small opening under a raised root before making her way back towards her giggling daughters and smiling husband.

"Mumma!" Both girls cried out her name as they rose onto their soft, pink feet and began wobbling in her direction.

Charles gave her a gentle smile as he noted her red eyes. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Leaning down and scooping up the babies, Elsie assured him, "I think a little time spent with my angel girls and my precious husband will be the perfect cure for what ails me."

"Well, your timing couldn't be better. We have sung every song I know and the grasshopper we were chasing made a clean getaway. We need some Mumma."

Lowering the girls onto the quilt, Elsie soon sat herself down across from her husband. "What all did you sing?"

"Bicycle Built For Two, The Wheels on the Bus, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, One Little, Two Little, Three Little Indians, and we did Ring Around the Rosie and This Is the Way the Lady Rides. What else is there?"

Elsie laughed before pulling the babies into her lap. "Daddy didn't sing Mumma's song did he?" Wrapping her arms around the girls' stout tummies, she began to sway as she sang:

 _Everybody loves a baby that's why I'm in love with you_

 _Pretty babies, pretty babies_

 _Mum and daddy think you're precious_

 _Gorgeous, clever, our sweet two_

 _Pretty babies, pretty babies…_


	51. My Everything, Part 2

Thursday, January 11, 1951

"Why can't our children decide to enter the world when the sun is shining?" Elsie lowered into a crouching position as she held onto the bedpost, flashes of lightning illuminating the room which was dark with the exception of the soft glow given off by the fireplace as a heavy snowfall swirled outside the window. "Four in the morning and during a thunder snowstorm? A _thunder snowstorm._ Whoever even heard of such a thing?"

Charles leaned his head back out of the doorway to watch for any sign of visitors at the other end of the house. "I know. I know, honey, but Dr. Clarkson and Phyllis are on their way. Isobel, too."

"And Beryl is coming to stay with the girls?"

"I expect her and Gran Bill any minute."

Elsie pushed her face into the mattress as she let out a moan.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Charles quickly moved to her side, gently rubbing her back.

Gasping for breath, tears ran down Elsie's face. "I don't want to scare the girls."

"You are doing so well, honey, so well."

Beryl's face suddenly appeared in the doorway, a torch in her hand. "We're here, chicken. How are you?"

"In labor and it hurts like a motherfucker."

Beryl raised her eyebrows and bit her cheek to refrain from making an unwanted comment given Elsie's current condition. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just going to light some candles around the house and then we will move the girls upstairs if that suits? And you'll let me know if you need anything else?"

"Thank you, Beryl." Charles quickly took the extra torch she offered and gave her hand a squeeze before returning to Elsie. "She brought me a torch. I don't know where ours is."

"I let the girls play with it the other night. The batteries are dead." Elsie groaned as she pushed herself up to a standing position.

"Right. I am buying ten torches and a thousand batteries next week. Okay, sweetheart. Can you lay down? I'll see if I can see anything."

Elsie had just sat down when another pain struck. Grabbing a pillow, she stifled another groan before collapsing back onto the bed.

"Okay, that was less than two minutes since the last. I'll be right back. I'm going to get the kettle and the scissors and string and Beryl. Bill can deal with the girls because she is going to have to help me."

Elsie lifted her head and managed to smile. "Thank goodness you've done it before."

Charles smiled back, but his stomach suddenly swam with panic and fear as he moved quickly through the dark house.

* * *

"Can you stand for a minute if I hold you up, sweetheart? Beryl's going to drape some sheets over the end of the bed and then we'll get you in position."

"I think so." Elsie had just wrapped her arms around his neck, her feet on the floor when another contraction tore through her. Pushing her face into Charles' shoulder, she tried to stifle a moan, but she soon heard the girls crying from the nursery.

"Bill will get them. Don't give it a thought, Elsie." Beryl assured her as she went to close the bedroom door.

The contraction fading, Elsie looked up at Charles with panic. Pulling his hand down between her legs, she watched him register the fact that baby was crowning.

"Okay, okay….it's alright. Let's get you on the bed. You can push against the bed post with one foot and Beryl is going to hold the other."

Elsie wept as Charles helped her lower onto the bed.

Propping the torch between his shoulder and head, Charles smiled sweetly. "I'm so sorry, honey, I know it hurts, but we're almost there. You just concentrate on me and we are going to bring this sweet pea into the world. You're going to push the next time you feel a contraction starting."

"Oh!" Elsie grunted and bunched up handfuls of sheets as she began to push.

"Good, honey! Keep pushing!..Good!..The head is out!..That's perfect, Elsie!...Okay. Rest now. Just rest."

A knock on the bedroom door was followed by Isobel's swift entrance, her attention immediately going to the partially born infant on the other side of Charles. "The head is out?"

Charles nodded over his shoulder. "Just. Where are Dr. Clarkson and Phyllis?"

"There was an automobile accident and they are having to pull people from the wreckage. I'm afraid you are stuck with me." She reached over and took Elsie's hand. "I don't know that you even need me, though. You seem to be in pretty capable hands."

Elsie smiled, "I am, but I am glad you are…" She suddenly curled forward, her face clenched as she began to push.

"Let me hold the torch." Isobel moved behind Charles, freeing him of his awkward and uncomfortable position.

"Good, honey… Perfect...That's it!..You are doing so well, sweetheart."

"Keep pushing, Elsie! You can deliver on this contraction if you keep at it!" Isobel cheered as she shown the light down on the infant Charles carefully turned and maneuvered in the manner to which he remembered Purley guiding him. "That's right, Charles…That's exactly right. Give it every bit of your strength, Elsie!"

Bearing down with all her waning might, Elsie let out a loud groan as the baby slid into Charles' steady hands.

"You did it! You did it, love! Hello, sweet pea! Hello…" Charles pulled the baby to his chest. "The string is next to the scissors in that dish over there. Would you cut the cord, Isobel?"

Her movements as swift and sure as Purley's, Isobel soon had the cord tied, cut, and knotted, as well as the baby's airways checked and cleared. Encouraging Charles to hold the infant against his shoulder, she gave its tiny bottom a pat which garnered her a loud cry. "This baby must weigh at least ten pounds, Elsie!"

Moving to his wife's side, Charles lowered the baby next to her face. "Well, Peter Matthew, say hello to your mum."

"We've a boy?"

"We do. We have a son, honey."

"Hello, precious boy." She stretched her neck to reach the baby for a kiss before looking up at Charles, "Well, we finally got our giant baby. I'm so happy you are here, my big, beautiful boy."

Isobel reached over and held Beryl's hand as both women began to cry.

"Can you help me clean him up, Beryl?"

Isobel moved to the end of the bed as Charles and Beryl took the whimpering baby over to the basins which were set out on the bureau. "I'm going to deliver the placenta, Elsie. Just like the last time you will have a contraction or two and it will come out."

Elsie lifted up onto her elbows and nodded, her hand outstretched to grab Isobel's. "Thank you. Thank you for helping bring him into the world."

Squeezing her friend's hand, Isobel whispered, "It was my privilege, love."

* * *

The next morning Elsie's exhaustion seemed to magically leave her body as Charles carried the girls into the room to meet their sleeping brother who rested in her arms. "Come say hello to your baby brother, my sweethearts. This is Peter."

Penelope tried to lunge towards her mother, but was held fast in Charles' arm. "Hold on, Pop. We have to be very gentle and soft with the baby."

Elsie winced slightly as she pushed herself up in the bed. "Come here. You can look, but don't touch. He's night-night."

"Night-night?" Olivia leaned forward to get a better look.

"Yes," Elsie nodded. "He is sleepytime." She smiled as Poppy held her hands up over her head as she leaned as far as she could to see the baby. "That's right. No touch right now. Good girl. Poppy, can you say Peter?"

"Pete!" Poppy hollered.

"Shhh…" Charles grinned as he kissed his daughter's head. "Whisper, sweet pea."

"Pete." Poppy held a finger to her lips as she repeated the word softly.

"Good girl, Pop." Elsie smiled at Olivia. "Livy Loo, can you say Pete?"

"Pete." The toddler raised her finger over her lips as her sister had done.

"Clever girls. We are going to have a big time with Mr. Pete, aren't we? We are going to give him lots of sugar and be very sweet to our new baby." Charles received a nod from both of the toddlers. "Daisy and Andy are here to take the girls over to Bill's for a bit so you can rest."

"I hope you are going to rest with me."

Charles nodded. "I will. Let me get these girlies situated and then we'll nap."

The girls kissed Elsie goodbye before wrapping their arms around their daddy's neck and were almost to the door when Charles suddenly turned around and whispered, "Hey."

"Who me?"

He nodded. "I love you."

"Love you more."

Charles let out a sudden gasp and cry as he choked out the word, "Impossibility."

* * *

Elsie was sleeping on her side, a yawning, but newly awake baby Peter tucked up against her as Charles gingerly lowered himself into the empty side of the bed.

"Well, hello, baby bird. Have you decided to wake up for a bit?"

He gently patted the baby's round tummy, smiling and lifting his eyebrows as his son stretched his little arms and legs, his eyes blinking in an attempt to adjust to the sunlight creeping under the window shade.

"That snow makes the sunshine even brighter than it already is, doesn't it?" Charles slipped his large hand under the baby's back and neck, supporting its little head as his other hand cupped Pete's cloth diapered bottom.

"Do you remember me, my little Peter pal? I'm that funny man with the eyebrows who caught you on your birthday. I'm your Daddy." The little baby's mouth formed a perfect "o" as he let out a little coo. "Oh, yes." He adjusted the baby in his arm so that his tiny face was directed as Elsie. "And that gorgeous girl is your mummy. We're awfully lucky to have her, believe you me, and she is so in love with you, it almost makes me jealous."

Charles leaned down and kissed Pete's head. "One day you won't let me do that, but for the next little bit, I'm going to give you all the love and kisses I can because you're my precious boy. I haven't told your mum, but that meadow is going to turn into a cricket pitch the minute you learn to run. I'll teach you all the finesse and art that goes into the grand game _and_ we're going to travel down the Mississippi with Huck Finn and we're going to fly around the world with Phineas Fogg, you and I. Maybe we'll take your sisters along for the ride, as well."

Charles had to swallow hard before continuing. "Things aren't always going to be easy and people won't always be kind in this life, my sweet boy, but I can promise you this: you are always going to be so loved and cared for, Peter Matthew. Mummy and I are going to take such good care of you just like my mummy and daddy took care of me."

The sudden movement of Elsie's hand to wipe a tear from her cheek drew Charles' attention away from the calm baby.

"Did I wake you?"

Offering a sweet smile, she moved her hand to stroke the baby's before wrapping it around Charles'.

"I've just been listening. I hope you don't mind."

Charles turned his hand to squeeze hers. "What all did you hear?"

"Just my husband proving once and for all that there will never be a better father in this world than him."

Charles smiled. "Is that all?"

"Mmmm…and some nonsense about a cricket pitch…"

* * *

Saturday, June 1, 1951

Charles and the twins visiting Robert and Cora's weekend home a few miles away, Elsie had finished all the preparations for the girls' second birthday party to be held the next afternoon while five and a half month old baby Peter took a nap in the nursery. Taking advantage of a rare hour of alone time, she had just finished running a hot bath and was pulling off her dressing gown when she heard a knock at the front door.

"Damn and blast." She hissed before retying her robe and hastily making her way through the house.

Opening the door, she was greeted by a cheerful, "Special delivery for Mrs. Carson." It took a moment, but she soon recognized the once spotty faced teenager who had delivered a telegram to the flat on Chester Street on Charles' birthday just after they had met. Besides his complexion having cleared, he had grown a good six inches and lost his baby fat, resulting in the tall and handsome young man who now stood before her.

"I am she."

Handing over a box wrapped in brown paper, his face was hopeful as he watched the recipient place her parcel on a nearby table and fetch some change from a jar. His eyes grew big as he quickly counted the two pounds worth of coins she had placed in his hand. "Thank you!"

"What's your name?"

"Albert, but everyone calls me Bertie."

"Well, Bertie, spend some of that on your girl, but more of it on your mother."

The young man blushed, "I haven't got a girl."

Elsie gave him a wink, "Then use some of it to get one."

"Thank you, Mrs. Carson." Bertie tipped his cap before practically dancing his way back to his old jalopy of a car.

Closing the door behind her, she held her breath as she noted the name stamped on the corner of the box:

 _Methuen and Company, Ltd._

She laughed at herself, glancing down at her trembling hands as she moved to pick up the box. "Get yourself together, girl. You knew it was coming any day now." Shaking her head, she used a nearby letter opener to slash through the paper before pulling the lid off of a white cardboard box. Removing a sheet of tissue paper, she let out a little gasp as her eyes danced over the embossed letters below her.

As though inspired by some divine guidance, Barley suddenly trotted in from the kitchen and sat at her feet, his little face turned up and held cocked as though asking, "What have you there?"

"Hello, my sweet boy. We have quite a surprise for everyone, don't we?" Bending down and scooping the little dog under one arm, she removed her parcel before hiding the wrappings in the top of a nearby cupboard. Crossing into the sitting room, she kissed the dog's head before whispering, "It seems rather fitting that you and I look at this together."

* * *

The house was empty as Charles made his way inside, Olivia resting her head on his right shoulder as Penelope tugged on his left ear from her place in his other arm. "Mumma? Mumma, where are you?"

Both the girls began bouncing excitedly in their father's arms, each looking around and intoning, "Mumma! Mumma!"

Finding the kitchen and sitting room to be Elsie-less, he carried his precious cargo into the bedroom and quickly spotted his wife standing at the fence with Peter swaddled and resting on her shoulder as she watched Barley, Pearl, Pepper and Peabody frolicking on the other side. "There is your sweet Mumma and baby Pete. Let's go give them lots of kisses!"

"Mumma!"

The girls' exclamation in unison caused Elsie to spin around, a bright smile on her face as she watched her family approach. "Hello, my sweethearts!" The girls having wrapped their arms around her legs, she leaned down and kissed their cheeks and little chubby necks, before stepping closer to her husband and raising her face for a kiss. "I need sugar from everyone, please, Daddy."

"With pleasure." Charles wrapped his free arm around his wife before leaning down to fulfill her request before moving to his son. "How about my Pete. Daddy needs a kiss from you, too, sir."

"How was everyone? I hope you explained why I couldn't make it."

"Everyone is wonderful. Mary is as tiny and perfect as a one month old can be and, of course, they understood that you had an awful lot to do. They'll be here at noon with everyone else for the party."

"Good."

"Now, what is left to do?"

Elsie watched the girls stick their hands through the slats in the fence to pet the goats as she shook her head. "What's left has to be done tomorrow. Andy and Bill are going to bring out the tables, chairs, and linens from the tea room and Beryl has the food in hand. Anna and her beau are bringing the balloons and Bill will bring up that pony for the children to ride and we can take them into the meadow to play with the goats."

"How about supper? I thought I might pop into town and bring something back."

She climbed onto her tiptoes and kissed him, "You are my hero."

"Remember that later when we go to bed." Charles gave her a wink before turning back towards the house.

"Convince all three of your children to sleep through the night and we'll talk." She called after him before adding, "Oh, I'm going to bring out an old quilt so we can eat out here. Keep the kitchen clean."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Charles returned to find Elsie sitting on a quilt with Peter propped up in her lap, his little fists shaking as he giggled at the sight of his sisters chasing Barley who was intent on retrieving the small yellow ball Elsie had just thrown across the garden.

Looking up at her tall husband, she shielded her eyes. "Hello."

A brown carrier bag stamped with a familiar name at his side, Charles gave her a knowing smile before offering, "Hello. I don't mean to bother you, only I just moved in. I suppose we're neighbors?"

Elsie let out a small chuckle as she instantly recalled the cold day long ago when he had first uttered those words to her. "I suppose we are." She shifted the baby in her lap and offered her hand. "Elsie Hughes."

"Charles Carson."

Their exchange was interrupted as Barley dropped the yellow ball in front of her. "And this is Barley."

"Hello, boy." Charles reached down and scratched behind the little dog's head.

"He doesn't usually take so kindly to strangers, Mr. Carson. You should be quite chuffed."

"Ah, well then, I am, although I think it might be my fish and chips that are earning his favor." Charles shook the bag and gave her a playful smile as he lowered himself to his knees and gave each of his daughters a kiss as they toddled over to him and began climbing up his torso. "I don't mean to be presumptuous, but there is far more here than I should eat by myself. Would the…" He glanced down at the beautiful little girls now wrapped around him, "…four of you care to share?"

Elsie reached out and cupped his cheek. "That is incredibly kind of you, but I am afraid I don't have much to add." Her eyes suddenly lit up as she fished her hand into the pocket of her apron and produced a small red apple she had left over from treating the goats. "I do have this."

Charles shook his head at the odds of her having an apple in her pocket as she had three years before. "A perfect ending to our meal…and who knows? Maybe we'll fall madly in love and make beautiful, giant babies."

"Maybe. It all depends. Tell me, Mr. Carson, do you like books?"

"I like girls who like books."

Elsie shifted a fussing baby Peter onto her shoulder before leaning over and kissing her husband soundly. Running her hand over the front of his shirt, she whispered, "Hey."

"Who me?"

She nodded. "You want to get married?"

Placing a sweet, soft kiss on her lips, Charles cupped her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. "I do."

* * *

Sunshine graced another day of the Halifax countryside as the two-year old twins' birthday party was happily proceeding. Lily and Beryl got along beautifully in the kitchen as Daisy and Anna watched on in awe of the two born cooks; Ellen Littlewood smiling sweetly from the corner of the room as she recalled bygone days of the bustling kitchen of Tipton Hall. Andy followed GranBill, Purley, and Edgar Linton around like an anxious puppy as he listened to the three older men discuss everything from pig breeding to grass trimming to carpentry before assisting in giving the smaller party guests pony rides.

Charles and Robert had volunteered to mind the smallest members of their respective families from the porch swing with JoMo and Anna's suitor John sitting nearby. Poppy and Livy, along with their friend Sylvie, ran, giggled and played in the meadow among the elder statesman Peabody and the playful junior goats Pepper and Pearl who were quite happy to chase and try to chew the back pants pockets of Sylvie's older brother Peter as their sister JoJo dressed Barley in a baby bonnet and diaper before wrapping him in a blanket; insisting on calling the dog "Shirley," she made Dr. Clarkson give him an exam.

Standing at the fence, Elsie, Violet, Isobel, Phyllis, and Cora cheered and refereed the motley crew of playmates until Beryl and Lily appeared on the porch with two large pink birthday cakes each topped with two candles.

Having sung the Happy Birthday song and gorged on cake and ice cream, the party was beginning to swing again when Elsie motioned for Charles and baby Peter to join her inside.

"I think we have a sleepy bird." She held out her arms into which Charles placed the fussy baby, stopping long enough to kiss Elsie's forehead before turning back towards the door. Hesitating briefly, she suddenly called out, "Honey? I need to tell you something."

Smiling with interest, Charles leaned against the doorframe as Elsie began to nurse their son. "I am all ears, my sweetheart."

"Top drawer, under the stack of bibs."

Moving to the pale yellow bureau, he soon found a small red book resting just where she had directed. "What's this?"

"Open the cover." The small spine making a cracking noise as Charles opened it, Elsie watched her husband's eyes scan over the page three times before lifting to meet her gaze.

"It's…you…it's your…you never said. Honey, why didn't you say anything?"

Elsie took a deep breath. "I wanted it to be accepted on its own. I didn't want some friend of Violet's or some connection of Robert's to be doing them some sort of favor by publishing their friend's wife's silly book. I wanted it to be bought on its own merit."

Charles shook his head. "But you never said _anything_. I thought you were taking a break from drawing and painting while you were pregnant with Pete?"

"I worked on it when you were at school and when the girls were taking naps or out and about with Beryl or Bill or Isobel. I had the story in mind so it was just a matter of putting the illustrations and words together. Murray handled all the legal details and negotiated the money once I received a contract from Methuen…"

"Methuen? They published Milne! They published _Winnie the Pooh_!"

Elsie laughed. "I know. I still can't believe it."

" _Barley and the Babies written and illustrated by Elsie Carson_." Charles held the book to his chest. "I can't begin to tell you how proud I am, Elsie."

"Thank you." She held out her hand which he took into his own before surprising her by kissing it.

"So what happens next? You said something about money?"

"I received a five thousand pound advance in exchange for a promise of three more books if this one sells once it goes into circulation next month."

Charles lifted his hand to his mouth, his eyes huge in response to her news.

"And they want me to travel around the country giving readings to children in libraries and book shops."

Charles took a deep breath. "School..."

She smiled up at him. "I have it in my contract that I only attend readings on the weekends and that my entire family be given accommodations when we have to travel. They know I have a baby and toddlers and a tall husband who needs plenty of leg room on trains. Murray worked it all out."

"I still can't believe I didn't know a thing about it."

Elsie bit her bottom lip before asking, "Are you upset? I started to tell you so many times. I mean, it was your idea and without your encouragement…"

He smiled down at her. "No. I am not upset in the slightest, honey. I'm too happy and proud. Amazing Elsie strikes again." Looking back down at the book, he lifted an eyebrow as he smiled and asked, "May I read it?"

She laughed. "Of course."

"To the party?"

Elsie squinched up her nose, but gave a reluctant nod. "Just don't make a fuss."

* * *

Opening the window to the nursery after she put Pete down to sleep, she was enjoying the gentle breeze when a small yellow butterfly landed on the sill next to her hand. "Hello."

She remained still as the delicate creature briefly danced upon her fingers before setting off in the direction of the party. Moving away from the window she nodded and whispered, "Alright, sweet girl. I'm coming."

* * *

Elsie leaned against the doorway at the side of the porch as the entire party gathered around on an array of quilts that were spread over the back garden; the children encircling Charles in the middle of the group. Waiting until he spotted her, she cheekily called out, "Are you going to do the voices?"

Giving her a wink, he nodded. "I will do the voices."

Her husband's rich voice rang through the air as he read:

 _Barley and the Babies, written and illustrated by Elsie Carson_

He turned past the title page and was about to offer the dedication, when he had to stop, his gentle eyes becoming misty as he digested the words. Looking at her with tremendous love, he cleared his throat before reciting the words he had just read.

 _For Charles and my pretty babies: my heart, my happiness, my everything…_

* * *

 **For all the encouragement, kindness, and love, I thank you. XO Jen**


End file.
